Goku en Un Mundo de Demonios, Héroes y Otros Seres
by KidGokuSupremo
Summary: Despues de su segundo Tenkaichi Budokai donde nuevamente hizo una participación destacable, Goku ahora irá a un nuevo mundo donde le esperan nuevos desafíos y rivales, pero también conocerá a hermosas chicas con poderes, con quienes establecerá un vínculo que tanto él, como ellas deberán proteger. Multicrossover de DB, SHMNT, NNT, OPM, DXD entre otros. Calificación puede cambiar.
1. Goku llega a un Nuevo Mundo

**Hola, Soy KidGokuSupremo y aquí les presento mi nuevo fanfic, y pues será este llamado 'Goku en un Mundo de Demonios y Otros Seres'. Si bien el fanfic se centrará en el mundo de Shinmai Maou No Testament, será una especie de Multicrossover ya que aparecerán varios personajes de otros animes que formarán parte de la historia, si bien Goku será el protagonista principal, pues habrá otro personaje que podríamos decir que será el segundo personaje masculino más importante después del propio Goku, e incluso a veces un coprotagonista en momentos importantes(algo parecido a Vegeta en Dragon Ball Super), y será de otro anime, ya irán comprendiéndolo en la historia. Y pues personajes de otros animes que es seguro que aparecerán, por el momento son de estos animes: One Punch Man, Nanatzu No Taizai, High School DXD, Sora no Otoshimono y To Love Ru. Y pues veremos si aparecen más, pero como dije, se centrará en Shinmai Maou No Testament y no esperen que aparezcan demasiados personajes de todos estos animes, menos que de todos ellos aparezcan los protagonistas, porque de la mayoría de esos animes sus protagonistas no aportarían mucho a la historia, de hecho solo algunos personajes que yo vea que pueden aportar algo a la historia, pero puede que aparezcan más personajes de otros animes, pero sus apariciones serán con el tiempo, así que sean pacientes.**

**Y para aclarar, como lo dije en mi fanfic de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance, Piccolo Daimaku no aparecerá en la historia ya que en este fanfic la banda de Pilaf nunca llegó a saber ni de él ni de la ubicación del recipiente de Mafuba donde Mutaito lo encerró(cosa que nunca tuvo sentido si me lo preguntan, al menos debió explicarse eso ya que se supone que solo el Maestro Roshi lo sabía, ya que la batalla final de Mutaito vs Piccolo Daimaku nunca fue pública y solo el mismo Kame Sen'nin fue testigo de ella, por lo que acá me guiaré por la lógica y haré de cuenta que solo el Maestro Roshi sabía de la ubicación y claramente él nunca se lo dirá jamás a nadie, así que Piccolo Daimaku se quedará allí por toda la eternidad, la razón por la que decidí no hacerlo aparecer en este fanfic es porque él aparecerá en otros dos, y en este creo que ya sería excesivo, principalmente porque aquí aparecerán varios personajes de otros animes incluyendo villanos, y pues pienso que no es necesario, solo por eso. Tampoco aparecerá ningún otro villano de Dragón Ball ya que como dije, el fanfic se centrará en Goku estando en este mundo.**

**Y pues, sin nada más que añadir comencemos.**

* * *

**No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Shinmai Maou No Testament ni de los soundtracks u otros animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Akira Toriyama y Tetsuto Uesu respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundtracks usados en el fanfic, y a los creadores de los personajes de otros animes.**

* * *

**Goku en un Mundo de Demonios y Otros Seres.**

**Capítulo 1: Goku llega a un Nuevo Mundo.**

* * *

**/Capital del Centro, Castillo del Rey/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack ****Dragon ball soundtrack 8 killer21637**** { **** watch?v=QOXefULKY-4&list=PL9A888F268625E56E&index=8}**

Era el salón real donde se encontraba el mismísimo Rey De la Tierra, conocido como **'Rey de las Naciones'**, el cual es un perro antropomorfo azul de estatura baja aparentando ser un adulto de unos 50, con bigotes blancos y ojos pequeños negros, el mismo se encontraba revisando unos informes que los hombres de su ejército militar le han traído con una mirada seria, aunque luego dio un suspiro de alivio ya que al parecer las noticias que recibió fueron positivas.

–Fiuuu, es bueno saber que finalmente capturaron a todos los miembros restantes de la Patrulla Roja que huyeron, especialmente al Doctor Maki Gero, que era el cerebro detrás de las avanzadas armas tecnológicas que usaba ese grupo terrorista para causar caos en el mundo y someter a tanta gente inocente, además, cuando lo encontraron en la montaña, lo encontraron experimentando con humanos, lo bueno es que una vez que lo capturaron hicieron volar todo su laboratorio, incluyendo la parte subterránea de él, creo que eso fue la mejor decisión para que no haya otra gente que use su tecnología en favor del mal * Dice seriamente el Rey Perro.

–También me satisface que hayan atrapado durante esa búsqueda a la escurridiza Banda de Pilaf que había sido denunciada por la familia Brief por secuestro e intento de homicidio contra su hija Bulma Brief y sus amigos, ese grupo también era peligroso y lo bueno es que la joven tenía una grabadora con la que obtuvimos todas las declaraciones de su líder, Pilaf, ellos también pagarán por sus crímenes tras las rejas * Dice seriamente para sí mismo satisfecho el Rey Perro para luego dar un suspiro.

–Sin embargo nunca pudimos saber quién fue la persona que derrotó a la mayor parte de la Patrulla Roja, parece ser que a los sobrevivientes les dio en el orgullo que dicha persona los haya vencido que se han negado a toda costa a revelar nada sobre él, incluso si eso significara morir, estos tipos supongo que no quieren quedar en vergüenza lo cual me da a entender que la apariencia del ser era poco ortodoxa, una lástima, ya que esa persona quizás no sepa lo mucho que ha ayudado al mundo en su camino hacia la paz al vencer a ese grupo terrorista * Dice sonriendo algo triste el Rey Perro.

–Bueno, todo lo que puedo hacer es desearle lo mejor a dicho salvador donde quiera que esté, ya que hace dos años logró lo que por años nosotros buscábamos lograr para vencer a este grupo rebelde, espero que esa persona alcance la felicidad * Dice mirando por la ventana al cielo y sonriendo feliz el Rey Perro de que el Mundo ahora va camino a tener un mejor futuro gracias a una persona, un héroe misterioso que venció a la Patrulla Roja, y ese héroe es nuestro protagonista, Son Goku, mejor conocido como Goku.

Y fue así que la Banda de Pilaf así como el Doctor Gero y el resto de los sobrevivientes de la Patrulla Roja han sido capturados para no volver a hacer de las suyas contra el mundo, por lo que el mundo podrá estar en paz por mucho tiempo, principalmente gracias a Goku.

**Fin de Soundtrack ****Dragon ball soundtrack 8 killer21637**** { **** watch?v=QOXefULKY-4&list=PL9A888F268625E56E&index=8}**

* * *

**/Isla Papaya/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Soundtrack 9 killer21637 { watch?v=2oEf6kkvBaU&list=PL9A888F268625E56E&index=9}**

Y hablando de nuestro valiente joven de 15 años, el mismo Goku se encontraba en un restaurante con todos sus amigos, incluyendo unos nuevos que hizo que hasta hace poco eran rivales, nos referimos a Ten Shin Han y Chaos.

Como sabrán el 22º Tenkaichi Budokai o Torneo de Artes Marciales llegó a su fin con la derrota de Goku en la final contra Ten Shin Han, quien se había redimido de sus malas acciones del pasado tanto gracias a la influencia del Maestro Roshi como del propio Goku, habiendo hecho las paces no solo con los dos mencionados, sino con el resto de los amigos de Goku, incluyendo con quien peor rivalidad tuvo, Yamcha por lo que todo terminó bien, aunque tristemente para Ten, perdió a su Maestro Tsuru quien no le perdonó que se pasara al bando del bien, ni a él ni a Chaos, pero eso es otra historia.

Y pues ahora por invitación de Ten Shin Han, para además compensar sus malas acciones, los invitó a todos a comer, y pues después de despedirse del anunciador y la gente del torneo vinieron a este restaurante, aunque antes a Goku casi se le olvida traer su báculo mágico y su esfera de 4 estrellas, pero lo recordó a tiempo trayéndolas por sí mismo ambos consigo, así que todos ahora están sentados en una mesa del restaurante comiendo.

Aunque el que como siempre se llevaba la atención por su voraz apetito era el propio Goku quien comía velozmente varios platos que le servían impresionando tanto a sus amigos como a los que veían ese gran espectáculo de glotonería.

– ¿Él siempre come así? * Pregunta atónito Ten Shin Han.

–Por eso te advertí que él come mucho * Dice sonriendo Krilin.

Y después de un tiempo Goku finalmente terminó.

– ¡Comió para treinta personas! * Dice Chaoz impresionado.

–Eso pasa a menudo con él, aunque nunca deja de sorprender cuando lo veo * Dice Yamcha sonriendo nerviosamente.

– ¡Ayyy, Estuvo todo Delicioso, Gracias Ten Shin Han! * Dice Goku alegre.

–No hay de que Goku, después de todo te lo mereces * Dice Ten Shin Han sonriendo cortésmente.

–Por cierto, ¿me gustaría saber que van a hacer ustedes dos? * Pregunta curiosa Bulma a Ten Shin Han y Chaoz.

–Aún no lo sabemos * Dice Ten Shin Han algo pensativo.

– ¿Y qué tal si vienen a mi casa por un tiempo? Supongo que Yamcha y Krilin también irán para continuar con su entrenamiento * Dice el Maestro Roshi sonriendo.

–No lo sé Señor Mutten Roshi, creo que sería una molestia de nuestra parte * Dice Ten Shin Han cortésmente.

–En absoluto, además sé que será temporal, ya que con el tiempo cuando ya se sientan listos, Yamcha y Krilin querrán seguir los pasos de Goku y recorrer el mundo para fortalecerse * Dice sonriendo el Maestro Roshi.

– ¡¿Maestro como supo que querríamos hacer eso?! * Dijeron al mismo tiempo Yamcha y Krilin sorprendidos.

– ¡Jejeje! Porque los conozco * Dice Mutten Roshi sonriendo.

–Bueno, de todas formas nos servirá tener oponentes fuertes como ustedes para entrenar * Dice sonriendo Yamcha.

–Sí, y luego podremos viajar por el mundo todos juntos en busca de fortalecernos más * Dice sonriendo Krilin, a lo que Ten Shin Han y Chaoz se miraron entre sí para luego asentir y sonreír.

–Está bien Señor Mutten Roshi, Aceptamos * Dice Ten Shin Han sonriendo y agradeciendo cortésmente.

– ¡Bien por ustedes amigos, estoy seguro de que la pasarán bien y se harán muy fuertes! * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–Bueno, supongo que Oulong, Puar y Lunch continuarán también viviendo en la Kame House, pero lo que me da más curiosidad es ¿Qué vas a hacer tú Goku? * Pregunta curiosa Bulma y todo el resto miraron al pequeño curiosos, a lo que Goku se rascó la cabeza.

–Pues la verdad por ahora volveré a mi casa en la Montaña Paoz, hace 4 años que no voy allá y quisiera ir de vuelta y quedarme por un tiempo allí * Dice Goku relajado sorprendiendo a todos.

– ¡Vaya Goku, no sabía que te cansarías de entrenar, cuidado, aunque ahora eres muy fuerte, si te dejas estar, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos te superaremos! * Dice Krilin sonriendo presumido.

–Calma Krilin, no tiene nada de malo que Goku se tome un descanso, después de todo, él ha hecho mucho en estos 4 años desde que salió de su hogar, aunque Goku, tampoco creo que debas descuidarte * Dice sabiamente Mutten Roshi.

– ¡No se preocupe Maestro, además en la Montaña Paoz hay un lugar secreto ni yo mismo llegué a ver, y que mi abuelito me prohibió hasta que estuviera preparado y cuando dejara de ser un niño, y pues ya tengo 15 así que supongo que ya no lo soy! ¡Jijii! * Dice sonriendo alegre Goku lo cuál sorprendió a todos.

– ¡Vaya Goku, eso no lo sabía! * Dice sorprendida Bulma.

–Sí, y lamento no poder llevarlos, pero también me dijo que a ese lugar solo podía ir yo * Dice Goku relajado.

– ¡No te preocupes Goku, si eso te sirve de alguna forma, bien por ti amigo, además es como dice el maestro, no está de más que te relajes un poco! * Dice sonriendo Krilin.

–Así es, aunque ¿quién sabe? tal vez ese lugar del que hablas te lleve a una nueva aventura * Dice sonriendo Bulma.

–Sí, ojala que así sea, pero no dejaré de entrenar, ya que no solo debo mantener mi poder, sino mejorarlo con el tiempo * Dice sonriendo Goku.

–Mm, si Son Gohan cree que es un lugar especial, debe ser porque preparaba algo para ti que quizás podría ayudarte, te recomiendo que sigas el consejo de tu abuelo * Dice sabiamente Mutten Roshi.

– ¡Eso haré! * Dice Goku sonriendo, y luego de eso todos salieron reuniéndose en cerca de las calles donde tomarían rumbos distintos, Bulma regresaría a la Corporación Capsula, mientras que Lunch, Oulong, Puar, Yamcha, Krilin, Chaoz, Ten Shin Han y El Maestro Roshi irían a la Kame House, por su parte Goku regresaría a la Montaña Paoz.

– ¡Nube voladora! * Grita Goku llamando a su Nube y esta nube dorada viene hacia él, por lo que el pequeño joven se monta en ella de un salto.

–Bueno, creo que llegó la hora de irme, ¡Adiós Amigos, Nos veremos algún día! * Grita Goku despidiéndose.

– ¡Adiós Goku! * Gritan sus amigos despidiéndolo y así Goku se fue rápido volando a lo lejos en su nube voladora en busca de nuevas aventuras en su propio hogar.

–Ese Goku ya está creciendo, espero que sí encuentre una nueva aventura * Dice sonriendo Bulma.

–Oigan, quizás suene tonta mi pregunta, pero ¿Creen que Goku algún día consiga algo parecido a una novia, teniendo en cuenta que lo de Milk probablemente no era más que un juego de niños? * Pregunta curioso Oulong rascándose la barbilla, y esta pregunta sorprendió a los demás causándole curiosidad.

– ¡No! * Dicen sonriendo todos al mismo tiempo teniendo en cuenta la inocencia y estupidez que demuestra Goku en esos temas.

–No quiero subestimar a Goku, pero como dice Oulong, lo de Milk es un juego de niños que difícilmente lleve a algo, y pues por su forma de ser lo veo difícil, aunque ojala nos equivoquemos * Dice Yamcha sonriendo.

– Sip, ese Goku necesitará en el futuro alguna mujer que lo guíe, aunque lo veo algo difícil, pero ¿Quién sabe? * Dice Bulma relajada.

Y después de esa breve charla todos ellos también se marcharían a los lugares mencionados separándose para seguir con sus vidas, mientras Goku regresa a su hogar.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Soundtrack 9 killer21637 { watch?v=2oEf6kkvBaU&list=PL9A888F268625E56E&index=9}**

* * *

**/Montaña Paoz, Casa de Goku, De Noche/**

**Comienzo de Soudtrack Dragon Ball Soundtrack 13 killer21637 { watch?v=Ke8-rChRvec&list=PL9A888F268625E56E&index=13}**

– ¡Hogar, Dulce Hogar, Aunque tengo que limpiarlo! * Dice Goku sonriendo ya que su casa efectivamente estaba bastante sucia al haber estado abandonada por varios años, y pues el mismo se tomó su tiempo en limpiar hasta finalmente dejarla impecable.

– ¡Ya está! ¡Jijiji! * Dice Goku sonriendo feliz para luego colocar la esfera de 4 estrellas en el mismo lugar donde antes solía tenerla para luego hacerle una reverencia como en los viejos tiempos.

Después de eso se preparó para dormir.

–Es bueno estar de regreso, me quedaré unas cuantas semanas y luego iré a explorar ese lugar * Dijo Goku sonriendo para luego dormirse a ser de noche.

* * *

**/3 Semanas Después /**

Y así fue así como se quedaría unas 3 semanas viviendo feliz aquí hasta que decidió finalmente ir al lugar donde le había indicado su abuelo años atrás, el mismo preparaba su báculo mágico y su esfera de 4 estrellas en su pequeña bolsa azul en su cintura l como siempre solía llevarlo, portando su doji de la escuela tortuga que le regaló Krilin, y pues estaba preparado para ir al lugar que le mencionó su abuelo sin tener idea de que eso lo llevaría a una nueva aventura tal como lo dijo Bulma.

–Bueno, ya me voy * Dice Goku sonriendo y yéndose de la casa hacia ese lugar de la Montaña Paoz.

* * *

**/Cueva Misteriosa de la Montaña Paoz/**

Goku llegó a una cueva verde en el fondo del bosque, es el lugar que le había indicado hace varios años su abuelo en donde cuando esté listo, debería explorarlo ya que podría encontrar desafíos interesantes que lo ayudaría a hacerse fuerte, Son Gohan de alguna forma presentía que se convertiría en discípulo de su propio maestro, por lo que luego de eso y convertirse en un peleador de artes marciales, estaría listo para ir a esta cueva, Goku se adentró a la misma, el lugar tenía poca visibilidad por lo que Goku se guiaba por su olfato mejor desarrollado, el mismo caminó un buen tiempo, pero no encontraba nada interesante, de hecho no había nada, ni siquiera alguna señal de vida allí, eso incluye insectos o algún brote de plantas, no había nada peligroso, absolutamente nada.

–Pero no entiendo, aquí no hay absolutamente nada, incluso en esta misma zona hay otras cuevas con más cosas que esta, pero aquí no hay nada ¿Qué tiene de peligroso? * Se pregunta Goku mientras camina.

–Incluso no es tan grande, ya estoy por llegar al fondo * Dice Goku mientras se adentra más a la cueva hasta que llega al final de ella, y aparentemente no había más que una pared de roca al final lo cual es lo que no quería.

– ¡No puedo creerlo, una simple pared, no hay nada! * Dice Goku quejándose cómicamente, en eso caminó hacia la pared tocándola por si no encontraba o sentía algo, aparentemente no sentía nada, pero de repente al pegar su oído izquierdo contra la pared empezó a escuchar un ligero ruido que parecía una pequeña corriente eléctrica.

–Algo se escucha aquí * Dice Goku serio para luego apartarse ligeramente y preparar un puñetazo derecho, el cual da con bastante fuerza como para hacer trizas dicha pared de roca y lo que encontró era un agujero brillante de energía de color esmeralda que emitía algunas descargas eléctricas.

– ¡¿Pero qué es esto?! * Se preguntó Goku sorprendido mientras miraba asombrado eso.

–Estoy seguro que cuando llegué, esto no estaba aquí, parece que esta cosa apareció justo ahora * Dice Goku con curiosidad, cuando de repente pensó en su abuelo.

–Es cierto, quizás a lo que se refería de interesante mi abuelito era este hoyo, quizás debo probar en entrar en él para ver que encuentro, pues bueno, eso haré * Dice Goku relajado caminando hacia el agujero, pero al pisar su interior empezó a electrocutarse.

– ¡Ayayayayay! * Gritaba Goku quejándose cómicamente mientras era electrocutado y al mismo una fuerza de atracción empezó a arrastrarlo con fuerza hacia el interior del agujero.

– ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Algo me arrastra hacía ya! * Grita Goku quejándose cómicamente siendo arrastrado completamente hacia el agujero desapareciendo en su interior, e inmediatamente después de eso, la pared de roca que Goku destruyó se reconstruyó completamente por sí misma y el agujero de energía desapareció completamente. Goku había sido arrastrado a un lugar desconocido que se encuentra al otro lado del agujero, ¿Será dicho lugar al que se refería su abuelo? ¿Qué desafíos le esperarán a Goku en ese lugar desconocido?

**Fin de Soudtrack Dragon Ball Soundtrack 13 killer21637 { watch?v=Ke8-rChRvec&list=PL9A888F268625E56E&index=13}**

* * *

**/Dimensión Alterna, Ciudad de Tokio/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Freeza's Scheme [Arc-V] { watch?v=w767XagI9Gs&t=27s }**

Esta era la ciudad de Tokio, una ciudad bien desarrollada y bastante concurrida, con varios edificios y habitantes que lo transitaban.

En eso en un callejón apareció un agujero de energía verde y de allí salió volando Goku chocando de cara contra un muro cómicamente destrozándolo en parte y luego cayendo de cara al suelo para que luego el agujero de energía desaparezca.

– ¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió! * Dice Goku quejándose cómicamente mientras se soba la cara para luego ponerse de pie tronándose luego el cuello y tranquilizándose para luego mirar su entono.

– ¿Pero que es este lugar? * Se pregunta curioso Goku ahora saliendo del callejón y caminando por la ciudad viendo muchos edificios y vehículos transitando por la ciudad.

–Este lugar me recuerda a donde vivía Bulma que creo que llamaban 'La Capital del Oeste', pero en ese lugar hablan cosas parecidas a estos monstruos de metal, aunque allí volaban, aunque Bulma decía que no son monstruos* Dice Goku curioso refiriéndose a los autos.

Y Goku caminó por un buen tiempo por la ciudad observando con los ojos abiertos demostrando curiosidad.

–Este lugar es curioso, pero no lo conozco y no entiendo como llegué aquí de esa cueva de la montaña Paoz * Dice Goku curioso rascaba la cabeza.

–Eso es porque ni siquiera estás en tu mundo * Dijo de repente una voz femenina e infantil como una niña, aunque sin demostrar emoción, que sonó en su cabeza sorprendiendo a Goku ya que al mirar a su alrededor no encontró a nadie.

–Oye ¿Quién eres, donde estás? * Pregunta curioso Goku.

–Por ahora no hay necesidad de que lo sepas, aunque solo te diré que soy que quiere un mundo de silencio, no te daré más detalles sobre eso * Dice la misteriosa voz femenina sin emoción.

–Entiendo ¿Pero qué quieres de mí? * Pregunta Goku curioso.

–Nada aún, solo me percaté de que llegaste a este mundo y pude percibirte, siento que eres alguien interesante por lo que estaré observando tus acciones * Dice la misteriosa voz femenina sin emoción.

–Pero como te dije, este no es tu mundo por consiguiente, las personas que conoces de tu mundo no las encontrarás aquí, así que veamos cómo te va aquí, y dependiendo de lo interesante que resultes, nos veremos las caras alguna vez * Dijo esto último la misteriosa voz femenina para luego dejar de escucharse.

– ¡Hola, hola! Creo que sea quien sea ya se fue, me pregunto ¿quién habrá sido?* Dice Goku confundido.

–Aunque según lo que dijo, en este lugar no están Bulma y mis demás amigos ni nadie, creo que probaré algo * Dice Goku disponiéndose a gritar.

– ¡Nube voladora! * Grita Goku llamando a su nube y los que pasaban por ahí pensaban que estaba loco.

–Ya veo, mi nube no está aquí al igual que mis amigos, lo único que tengo del lugar del que provengo son mi ropa, mi báculo mágico y mi esfera del dragón de 4 estrellas * Dice Goku relajado.

–Ni modo, quizás mi abuelo sabía que esto pasaría, aunque me pregunto que más habrá de interesante además de la voz que me habló * Dice Goku relajado recorriendo por una hora las calles y de repente le rugió el estómago.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Freeza's Scheme [Arc-V] { watch?v=w767XagI9Gs&t=27s }**

–Tengo hambre, no traje nada aquí y no tengo eso que llaman dinero * Dice Goku sobándose el estómago con su mano derecha quejándose cómicamente, el mismo miraba como habían puestos donde vendían comida rápida en las calles, pero sabía que no le darían a cambio de que les diera dinero, y continuó caminando así con baba en los labios por el hambre hasta que fue observado con curiosidad por un hombre, el mismo era un joven de 18 años de edad, con rasgos afilados y el pelo de punta larga de color plateado, su estatura es de 178 cm siendo por ende bastante más alto que Goku teniendo músculos muy bien desarrollados, lleva una camisa negra ajustada y pantalones blancos sueltos con un cinturón amarillo envuelto alrededor de su cintura teniendo ojos aparentemente negros con una mirada afilada, y en sus pies usaba un par de zapatos de artemarcialista, de color ojos amarillos oscuros el mismo miraba seriamente a Goku dirigiéndose hacia él para hablarle.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super - A Bad Premonition OST { watch?v=fdrZIUSkRO8 }**

–Oye mocoso ¿Qué carajos haces? * Pregunta el hombre curioso a Goku y este voltea a verlo notándolo.

– ¿Mm? Nada, solo miraba esta ciudad, y miraba la comida, ya que tengo hambre, pero no tengo eso que llaman dinero* Dice Goku calmadamente limpiándose la baba, esto hizo que el hombre diera un suspiro.

–Pues es una pena, yo te daría algo, pero tampoco llevo dinero conmigo * Dice relajado el hombre pero Goku negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

– ¡No hay problema señor, créame, ya me las arreglaré! ¡Jijii! * Dice Goku sonriendo y esto extrañó al hombre ya que creía que él era un huérfano de la calle.

–Ya veo, ¡Pero oye niño, no me digas señor, apenas tengo 18 años! * Dice esto último molesto cómicamente el hombre.

–Está bien, aunque creo que yo ya no soy un niño ya que ya tengo, mm haber, ¡15 Años! * Dice Goku sonriendo y esto sorprendió al hombre.

– ¡¿15 años?! Pues te ves como de 10 o menos * Dice el hombre sorprendido.

–Y es curioso, porque tú te ves como de 30 ¡Jijiji! * Dice Goku riéndose, a lo que el hombre solo dio un suspiro de fastidio (Jajajajaja me recuerda al meme de la película Bad Boys II, que dice 'Pues te ves de 30', XD).

–Bueno, debo seguir mi camino, mejor no te quedes por las calles de noche y busca un lugar para quedarte * Dice el hombre relajado.

–Descuida * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–Bueno, pues antes de irme una pregunta, ¿No has visto solo por si acaso a gente con armaduras plateadas por ahí? * Pregunta curiosa el hombre siendo una pregunta muy extraña, pero Goku solo se rascó la cabeza confundido.

–No, no he visto a nadie usando eso aquí * Dice Goku confundido.

–Entiendo, entonces ¡Nos vemos! * Dice el hombre dándole la espalda y caminando para marcharse.

– ¡Adiós, Cuídate! * Dice Goku alegre despidiéndose y así el hombre seguiría su camino alejándose, pero mientras lo hacía, el hombre tenía una mirada seria.

–"Eso que llevaba puesto era un doji de artes marciales, es probable que sea algún estudiante de artes marciales o simplemente obtuvo eso de la basura, aunque su cuerpo está algo entrenado, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez al ser tan joven y con ese cuerpo no pudo soportar el riguroso entrenamiento de su escuela y fue expulsado o simplemente renunció, es difícil saberlo, pero ni modo, no creo que sea alguien a tener en cuenta, a diferencia de ciertos sujetos con armaduras" * Dice el hombre seriamente al principio, pero al hablar de los sujetos con armaduras sonrió bestialmente para finalmente alejarse del lugar sin ser consciente de que en un futuro, descubriría cuan equivocado está sobre no tener en cuenta a alguien que al igual que él, causaría impacto en estos lugares.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super - A Bad Premonition OST { watch?v=fdrZIUSkRO8 }**

–Qué extraño sujeto, se veía algo fuerte como si fuera un peleador de artes marciales y se me olvidó preguntarle su nombre, bueno la próxima si lo veo se lo pregunto y quizás lo rete a un combate, siempre y cuando sepa pelear* Dice Goku con una sonrisa, pero lo que Goku no sabe es que ese hombre es extremadamente fuerte, al igual que la misteriosa persona que le había hablado por telepatía

–Bueno, ni modo, seguiré buscando que hay aquí, aunque aún tengo hambre * Dice Goku sobándose de vuelta su estómago que ruge y fue caminando así por otra hora más hasta que decidió sentarse en el suelo.

– ¡Rayos, aún no como nada, eso me pasa por no desayunar grande, pero no pensé que llegaría en otro mundo! * Dice Goku quejándose cómicamente.

–En este lugar ni siquiera hay un bosque para comer animales * Dice Goku decepcionado, pero lo que él no se dio cuenta es que estaba siendo observado por otra nueva persona curiosa.

La misma esta vez era una chica joven que aparentaba los 16 años teniendo una estatura de 163 cm., siendo normal de alguien de su edad, aunque siendo claramente bastante más alta que los 123 cm de estatura de Goku, siendo de complexión delgada con pechos de buen tamaño para alguien de su edad aunque no siendo muy grandes, pero con bellas y largas piernas, además de estar dotada de un gran y sensual trasero bien formado, sus hermosos ojos son grandes de color amarillos, su cabello es de color azul claro hasta los hombros que tiene las parte más larga de su cabello en una trenza, así como en un solo mechón largo(también conocido en Japón como 'ahoge'), viste una especie de uniforme escolar indicando que es una estudiante, el cual se asemeja a un uniforme de marinero blanco que tiene un cuello negro, y puños negros con rayas horizontales blancas, una corbata de color naranja colgada de los bordes de su cuello, un falda negra corta que tiene una sola franja blanca, medias largas negras que tienen franja blanca alrededor de las pantorrillas y usa zapatos de color granate, sus medidas son de B79-W53-H84.

La joven tenía un rostro relajado que no mostraba emoción, pero aun así cuando venía caminando y vio a Goku este captó un poco su interés, la misma al ver que Goku tenía hambre y ver su aparente pinta de niño de la calle, decidió hacer algo por él por lo que al encontrar un puesto de comida cercano le compró algo para dirigirse hacia él y llevárselo.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z Kai - Remaining Hope (Official) [Unreleased OST] { watch?v=gNaGFcWOayk }**

–Toma * Dice sin emoción la joven quien llegó a Goku quien al voltear vio a la joven pasándole un sándwich submarino de jamón.

– ¡¿Me lo das?! * Dice feliz Goku asintiendo la joven sin emoción a lo que Goku tomó el sándwich y rápidamente se lo comió sorprendiendo a la joven.

– ¡Que rico, gracias! * Dice Goku sonriendo en su forma clásica y la joven al verla sonreír de esa forma quedó levemente fascinada.

–"Kawaii" * Dijo en su mente con leve sonrojo abriendo un poco la boca la chica.

–No hay de qué * Dice la joven sin emoción (ya saben, así actúan las kuuderes, lo mismo pasa con la voz que le habló en su cabeza a Goku, que también es de una personaje kuudere).

–"Ahora que recuerdo, no le dije mi nombre al sujeto anterior que conocí, ni tampoco a esa voz que me habló, tal vez sea hora de decir mi nombre esta vez a la primera" * Dice Goku en su mente rascándose la cabeza.

– ¡Por cierto, soy Son Goku, pero puedes llamarme Goku! * Dice alegre Goku presentándose.

–Hola Goku, yo me llamo Yuki Nonaka, pero puedes llamarme Yuki * Dice Yuki sin emoción.

– ¿Así que Yuki? El color de tu cabello me recuerda a una amiga mía, que de hecho es igual de alta que tú * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–Ya veo, y esa amiga tuya ¿es tu novia? * Dice la llamada Yuki con curiosidad sin emoción .

– ¿Novia? Qué es eso, ahora que recuerdo creo que escuché algo parecido decir a mi otro amigo Yamcha, sobre que Bulma era su novia, no sé qué signifique, pero si es eso de novia, pues sería de él * Dice Goku confundido a lo que Yuki se pone inclina levemente a acariciar su cabeza extrañando a Goku.

–Ya veo, eres un chico simpático e interesante, me gustaría que siguiéramos charlando, pero tengo cosas que hacer * Dice Yuki sin emoción.

–No hay problema, tú también me agradas, estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver * Dice Goku sonriendo a lo que la joven se pone de pie sonriendo levemente.

–Así será, Nos Vemos Goku * Dice sonriendo levemente Yuki.

– ¡Adiós y Gracias! * Dice Goku sonriendo.

Yuki por su parte se iba pensativa poniendo un rostro serio.

–"Teniendo en cuenta lo que me informaron de la Villa de los Héroes, ese ser monstruoso está por aquí rondando el área campantemente, si me encuentra y descubre que soy del clan de los Héroes es peligroso que un civil esté a mi lado, especialmente un pequeño como este, aunque de por sí soy yo quien debo encontrar a ese malvado y hacerle pagar por lastimar y humillar a mis compañeros, y además también está lo de Mio Naruse" * Dice Yuki seria en su mente mientras se retiraba.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z Kai - Remaining Hope (Official) [Unreleased OST] { watch?v=gNaGFcWOayk }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Supreme Kai [Arc-V]{ watch?v=Q1bYES99fAQ }**

–"Pero ese chico, Goku, es algo distinto a los que he conocido, es dulce, me hubiera gustado llevármelo conmigo, con solo verlo dan ganas de abrazarlo como un peluche" * Dice pensativa mientras se pone su dedo índice derecho en los labios Yuki mientras se retira del lugar.

–Bueno, esta chica parecía más normal que la voz que me habló y el sujeto de pelo de flecha, pero siento algo extraño de ella, pero no importa por ahora, lo importante es que es amable aunque lo que me dio no me satisfizo mucho que digamos, pero ni modo * Dice Goku relajado continuando caminando hasta llegar cerca de una casa verde agua, y en ella estaba un hombre que aparentemente se acababa de mudar y guardar sus cosas.

Se trataba de un hombre algo alto de 183 cm de altura, adulto de 40 años de edad, delgado con cabello con cabello corto de color marrón que sobresale en todas las direcciones, sus ojos también son de color marrón y usa lentes, tiene la tez clara, mostrando también con algunas cicatrices en la cara que van desde el mentón hasta los pómulos; viste una camisa blanca la cual la lleva desfajada, un pantalón gris, calcetines negros y pantuflas azules, cualquiera diría a simple vista que es un hombre común que de hecho estaba fumando un cigarrillo, pero esas cicatrices dicen algo más, el mismo miraba al igual que todos los demás a quienes conoció Goku, con curiosidad, sin embargo a diferencia del resto, hay dos cosas que le llamaron de sobremanera la atención, una cosa era el báculo mágico que Goku llevaba en su espalda, y la otra era el símbolo o kanji de la Escuela Tortuga que portaba en su nombre.

–"Ese báculo naranja rojizo, ese símbolo, ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Acaso este chico es enviado por él?!" * Se pregunta sorprendido en su mente el hombre adulto.

– ¡Oye Chico! * Dice hablando en voz alta el hombre adulto haciendo que Goku se voltee a verlo confundido.

– ¿Sí? * Pregunta Goku curioso.

–Dime, ¿Eres de esta ciudad, que es lo que estás haciendo? * Pregunta relajado el hombre adulto.

–Pues la verdad según me dijeron no soy ni de este mundo, vine aquí después de pasar por una cueva que mi abuelito me dijo, y de repente aparecí aquí, y pues lo que hago es recorrer para saber qué puedo hacer, ya que no tengo la más mínima idea de donde me encuentro * Dice Goku relajado, haciendo que el hombre adulto de un suspiro.

–"Eso confirma mis dudas, es él" * Dice el hombre adulto relajado.

– ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Acabo de mudarme y estoy acomodándome, si me ayudas te invitaré algo de comer * Dice el hombre adulto relajado y esto puso feliz a Goku.

– ¡Qué bien! ¡Sí acepto señor! * Dice Goku feliz.

–Me llamo Jin Toujou * Dice el llamado Jin sonriendo relajado.

–Y yo me llamo Son Goku, pero puedes llamarme Goku * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–"Si no cabe dudas, es él, lleva su apellido después de todo" * Dice Jin relajado en su mente.

Y así Goku ayudó a Jin a acomodar y ordenar todas sus cosas por un tiempo hasta finalmente terminar.

–Bien creo que terminamos * Dice sonriendo Jin relajado.

– ¡Sí, vamos a comer! * Goku feliz, y así Jin le sirvió a Goku en la mesa algunos Ramen Instantáneos ya que no tuvo tiempo de cocinar, y pues notaba que Goku tenía mucha hambre, pero se sorprendió de lo rápido que Goku se devoró los ramens.

– ¡Estuvo delicioso! ¡Gracias Señor! * Dice Goku alegre.

–No te preocupes, pero ahora quisiera aprovechar para que hablemos * Dice Jin serio.

–De acuerdo * Dice Goku relajado.

–Para empezar quisiera preguntarte, ¿Conoces a Son Gohan? * Pregunta curioso Jin.

– ¡Si, si lo conozco, es mi abuelito! ¡¿Acaso tú lo conociste?! * Pregunta Goku sorprendido.

–Sí, lo conocí hace tiempo ya que él también vino aquí al igual que tú * Dijo Jin sorprendido.

– ¡Increíble, entonces él sabía que si iba a esa cueva, llegaría aquí! * Dice sorprendido Goku.

–Sí, es así, él planeó que tú llegara algún día aquí tal como él lo hizo, eso de hecho él me dijo hace tiempo * Dijo Jin seriamente.

– ¿Y hace cuanto fue eso? * Pregunta curioso Goku.

–Fue hace 10 años, él me dijo que había descubierto esa cueva de casualidad y que así llegó a este mundo, lo conocí cerca de mi hogar, la Villa de los Héroes * Dice relajado Jin.

–Ahora que recuerdo, de pequeño mi abuelito había desaparecido por unos pocos días * Dice Goku recordando pensativo.

–Sí, fue así que llegó y lo conocí, aunque él no tardó en entender que no estaba en su mundo, me explicó de donde venía y su vida, ya que al parecer era lo suficientemente sabio como para percibir que yo era una persona de confianza * Dice Jin relajado asintiendo Goku con interés.

–Aunque al parecer, él antes de conocerme había recorrido estos lugares topándose con distintos seres, es por eso que quizás pudo juzgar que para ti venir aquí sería beneficioso para fortalecerse, y pues traía ese mismo báculo, y también llevaba en su hombro izquierdo debajo de su ropa, un símbolo como ese que decía 'Tortuga' del cual se enorgullecía al ser de su maestro * Dice Jin relajado.

–Pues es de la Escuela Tortuga de mi Maestro Roshi, que también fue maestro de mi abuelito * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–Ya veo, pues como te dije, lo conocí y lo ayudé en lo que pude, y nos hicimos amigos * Dice sonriendo Jin.

–Está bien, me alegra que te hicieras amigo de mi abuelito, y por cierto ¿él como regresó? * Pregunta Goku curioso.

–Lo siento, pero no lo sé la verdad, un día solo se despidió, se alejó y desapareció, parece que él conocía un método, pero nunca me lo dijo, tendrás que descubrirlo tú mismo algún día chico, después de todo, quizás tu abuelo lo quería así, al ser eso parte de tu entrenamiento * Dice Jin sonriendo.

–No hay problema, por cierto, no te lo dije, pero él ya no está vivo * Dice Goku algo nostálgico.

–Lo sé, de hecho él dijo que cuando tu vinieras, muy probablemente él ya estaría muerto, aun así lamento escuchar eso ya que era muy buena persona * Dice Jin seriamente.

–No te preocupes, ahora él está en paz, y pues seguiré su voluntad, usaré este lugar como entrenamiento para hacerme más fuerte * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–Y por cierto, si fuiste amigo de mi abuelito, no dudes que también me gustaría ser tu amigo * Dice Goku pasándole la mano derecha y Jin le estrecha dicha mano con la suya con ambos sonriendo.

–Yo también, me agradas chico * Dice sonriendo Jin y así ambos estableciéndose como nuevos amigos.

–Por cierto, puedes quedarte en esta casa, verás, un par de personas vendrán a vivir aquí y pues serán como mis hijas adoptivas, me gustaría darte el trabajo de que te quedaras aquí y en lo posible, cuidaras de ellas, ya que si fuiste alumno del mismo maestro que tu abuelo, debes ser algo fuerte * Dice relajado Jin y esto alegró bastante a Goku.

– ¡¿En serio?! ¡Sí acepto, si se puede acepto! * Dice Goku muy feliz.

–Me alegra eso, aunque aún no termino, la realidad es que cuando ellas vengan yo me tendré que ir por un tiempo, tengo algo importante que hacer y es por eso que necesitaba a alguien de confianza que cuidara de ellas y de esta casa, pero no encontraba a nadie, si estuviera mi hijo conmigo seguramente él hubiera podido, pero desafortunadamente él está en otras cosas ahora * Dice Jin poniendo en esto último un semblante de tristeza.

– ¡No te preocupes Jin, si lo que quieres es que proteja a esas personas que vendrán aquí y a tu casa, lo haré con toda confianza, ya que estás en lo correcto, soy fuerte! * Dice Goku sonriendo a su estilo.

–Muy bien, pues date un baño, porque nos iremos enseguida a conocerlas * Dice Jin relajado y Goku sonrió por lo que cada uno se dio un baño y se prepararon para ir, Jin lo único que le pudo dar a Goku para ponerse era la ropa de su hijo que portaba como recuerdos cuando el mismo era un niño de 10 años, el cuál consistía en unos pantalones azules, y una camisa blanca, además de unos tenis blancos, a Goku no le gustaba mucho usar esta ropa, pero decidió aceptar ya que su uniforme de la escuela tortuga se acababa de lavar, siendo lo que después pensaba ponerse de nuevo, y pues le dio a Goku su propia habitación donde este guardaría sus pocas pertenencias que eran su báculo mágico y su esfera del dragón de 4 estrellas, ambas las guardó en un pequeño mueble cuadrado dentro de su habitación y pues así fueron ambos a un restaurante donde se reunirían con esas personas, Goku estaba feliz porque volvería a comer algo, Jin por su parte no había comido nada en su casa por lo que esperaba comer allí.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Supreme Kai [Arc-V]{ watch?v=Q1bYES99fAQ }**

Ambos se sentaron alrededor de una mesa, Jin ordenó un platillo especial que era una especie de Curry, por lo que él y Goku empezaron a comer eso mientras esperaban a las personas, a Goku esto le fue más delicioso incluso que el Ramen instantáneo.

– ¡Esto estuvo también está delicioso! * Dice alegre Goku comiendo mientras Jin solo lo miraba con una sonrisa.

–Oye Goku, dime, alguna vez ¿has querido un hermano o una hermana? * Pregunta curioso Jin a lo que Goku después de comer su plato se rascó la cabeza.

–No sé mucho sobre eso la verdad, sé que mi maestro tenía una hermana mayor que era la anciana Baba, pero nunca me puse a pensar si quería eso, porque ni entiendo bien lo que es la verdad * Dice Goku rascándose la cabeza confundido.

–Pues te lo decía porque, quien sabe, tal vez si el día de mañana te llevas bien con estas dos personas tengan una relación fraternal contigo, aunque solo es una posibilidad, dependiendo de qué tanta confianza se llegaran a tener * Dice sonriendo levemente Jin.

–Mm, la verdad no entiendo bien eso, pero sean quienes sean, ya que me dijiste que las protejas, pues eso voy a hacer * Dice Goku pensativo rascándose la cabeza relajado.

–"Creo que le falta aprender ciertas cosas, parece ser que vivir aislado de la civilización humana de su mundo como me dijo su abuelo, le ha hecho ignorar cosas importantes, pero ni modo" * Dice pensativo y relajado en su mente Jin, y luego de que ambos tomaran una bebida parecida a un refresco sabor guaraná que a Goku le gustó, a este le dio algo de ganas de ir al baño.

–Oye Jin ¿Sabes si hay eso que llaman, baño por aquí? * Pregunta curioso Goku.

–Sí, recuerdo que había uno hacia allá al fondo a la derecha * Dice Jin relajado mientras fumaba un cigarro.

–Gracias, no me tardo * Dice Goku levantándose calmado y yendo hacia allí.

–"No sé a qué se refería Jin, pero hay algo que olvidé preguntarle, si él era fuerte, porque esas cicatrices podrían haber sido de alguna pelea, tal vez después, y me pregunto también quienes serán esas dos personas" * Dice Goku en su mente confundido mientras se dirigía al baño sin saber cuál era el de hombres y el de mujeres ya que en su mundo nunca le tocó usar un baño público.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Under the Blue Sky [Anime Arc-V] { watch?v=IZl6ZHO5aS0&t=176s }**

Goku miró eso rascándose la barbilla para luego abrir la puerta y lo que vio fue a una muy hermosa chica joven de unos 16 años de estatura levemente más baja que Yuki al ser de 156 cm, pero siendo aun claramente más alta que Goku, con hermosos ojos color rosados rojizos grandes, con un largo y sedoso cabello de color carmesí que llega hasta la cintura, del cual una parte de él los tiene a través de coletas y el resto lo deja suelto llegando como se mencionó, hasta su cintura de largo, teniendo flequillos puntiagudos hacia su frente, para alguien de su edad se destaca por tener una figura claramente delgada, pero curvilínea con senos enormes y saltones además de glúteos considerables como los de Yuki, y sus piernas también eran sensuales además de destacables siendo más carnosos que la peli azul, sus medidas son de B90(Se refiere a los pechos)-W54-H83(se refiere a los glúteos, y pues son por un centímetro menor a los de Yuki).

La misma joven portaba un vestido normal blanco con mangas moradas y faldas cortas que daban una buena vista de sus bien formadas piernas, pero la situación de ahora era distinta, la chica estaba ligeramente hacia adelante habiendo enrollado su falda teniendo sus dos pulgares en sus bragas blancas mientras las bajaba o las subía(es mejor pensar que las bajaba, o al menos eso creo XD), con todos los pensamientos detenidos ella miró al pequeño artemarcialista atónita, claramente había sido un error de parte del inocente Goku quien no le mencionó a Jin que nunca usó estos baños, aunque es probable que a estas alturas el buen hombre ya debe haberse dado cuenta de que fue un error dejarlo venir solo, por cierto, vale decir que se podía tener ahora un buen vistazo de los glúteos al descubierto de la joven pelirroja además de un leve vistazo en su entrepierna.

Sin embargo a diferencia no solo de la joven que por cierto mostraba un sonrojo de vergüenza, sino de cualquier otro chico que le tocara estar en esta situación, Goku tenía una expresión completamente relajada como si esto fuera de los más normal del mundo para él no tomándole mucha importancia a esto rascándose la cabeza.

–Ya veo, por lo que estoy mirando eres una chica * Dice Goku relajado mirado hacia la entrepierna de la chica fácilmente al ser de una muy baja estatura por lo que puede tener un buen vistazo cercano de esa parte, lo cual atenuaba el sonrojo de la chica a tal punto de casi salirme humos.

– ¿Oye te vas a tardar, si puedes podrías apresurarte? Es que yo también quiero usar esto que llaman baño, aunque si no se puede esperaré * Dice Goku relajado y la joven aún alterada ahora estaba apretando los dientes aguantando las ganas de gritar.

–Mm ¿Te ocurre algo, puedo ayudarte? Tu cara sí que se está poniendo roja como tu cabello ¿A caso estás enferma? Deberías decir algo, si las personas no se hablan no se entienden * Dice Goku confundido, y esto no solo alteraba más a la joven, sino que empezaba a ponerse furiosa internamente, Goku no la conoce por lo que no es consciente de a qué clase de chica le está hablando así y del carácter fuerte que esta posee (Si, lo sé, algo parecido pasó en mi primer fanfic con la pelirroja principal de esa historia, pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Ambas tienen personalidades parecidas peinándose de hecho igual, XD).

– ¡Kyaaaaaaah! * Grita finalmente la chica apenada sin poder contenerse más, y ese grito sorprendió a Goku preocupándolo.

– ¡¿Y ahora gritas?! ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?! * Pregunta Goku preocupado, pero la respuesta que estuvo a punto de recibir, fue un bofetazo derecho, pero este para sorpresa de la joven detuvo el golpe de bofetada solo con sus dedo índice y del medio con Goku sosteniéndole la muñeca con sus dedos en forma de tijera teniendo una mirada con leve sorpresa.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Under the Blue Sky [Anime Arc-V] { watch?v=IZl6ZHO5aS0&t=176s }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Entrance Battle [Arc-V]{ **** watch?v=PwcIfHx_K9Y }**

–Creo que tienes más fuerza que los humanos comunes, pero ese golpe fue muy predecible, necesitas mejorarlo, claro si esa es tu forma de pelear y quieres retarme a una pelea, al menos que solo te hayas contenido lo cuál sería interesante * Dice Goku con un rostro relajado.

–"¡¿Qué es este chico, que rayos es él?!" * Dice la joven molesta en su mente.

– ¡Suéltame enano! * Dice molesta en voz alta la joven, a lo que Goku le agarró un miedo cómico, ya que esa mirada le recordaba claramente a alguien.

–"¡Esta chica también me recuerda a Bulma, pero no por su cabello, sino por esa mirada y forma de hablar, mejor la suelto!" * Dice Goku con miedo cómico soltándole la muñeca, demostrando una vez más que su punto débil que siempre se lo recuerdan sus amigos es su ingenuidad, ante lo cual el ojo izquierdo de la joven le brilló por lo que claramente planeaba algo, por lo que la misma calmadamente se subió las bragas, pero inmediatamente le dio un bofetazo derecho en la cara a Goku con más fuerza, sin embargo eso no derribó al saiyayin.

– ¡Ayayayay! ¡Tramposa! * Dice Goku molesto cómicamente, pero la propia joven también se sobaba la misma mano que le quedó roja.

–"¡Su cara es como si fuera de piedra! ¡¿Quién o qué es él?! ¡Ese no es el rostro de un chico ordinario en lo absoluto!" * Dice sorprendida y molesta en su mente la joven ahora acercándose a Goku con una mirada molesta y amenazante tronándose las manos.

– ¡¿Tramposa?! ¡¿Si quiera te atreves a quejarte después de todas las tonterías burlonas que me estabas diciendo y de cómo me mirabas lascivamente! ¡Por tu físico puedo notar que aunque a simple vista pareces un niño, eres un adolecente pervertido con quien no tengo porque contenerme! * Dice la joven con voz enojada, pero Goku esta vez ponía un rostro serio, ya que no le gustan los que juegan sucio, eso no se lo tolera ni a su propia amiga Bulma.

– ¡Pues sí te digo tramposa, te solté porque mi abuelito me decía que en lo posible hay que tratar bien a las chicas, pero si quieres pelea con mucho gusto lucharé contigo aquí mismo! * Dice Goku seriamente a lo que la joven al principio se sorprendió por su atrevimiento, pero luego se empezó a reír burlonamente.

– ¡Fufufu! ¡No te creas la gran cosa solo porque resististe esas bofetadas, como tú dijiste solo me contuve porque pareces un mocoso, pero si quieres que te dé un golpe de verdad, pues prepárate! * Dice al principio riéndose burlonamente la chica, pero luego estallando en ira preparando un fuerte rodillazo derecho hacia el rostro de Goku, pero para su nueva sorpresa, este lo detuvo con su antebrazo derecho.

– ¡No puede ser! * Dice la joven en shock, mientras Goku solo sonríe desafiante.

–Ese rodillazo no estuvo tan mal, pero todavía te falta para pretender con esa fuerza, pasar las preliminares de un Torneo de Artes Marciales de donde yo vengo, aunque espero que no sea lo mejor que tienes * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante confundiendo a la joven al no entender a qué se refería, y en eso alguien abre la puerta.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Entrance Battle [Arc-V]{ **** watch?v=PwcIfHx_K9Y }**

– ¿Hmm? ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? * Pregunta una voz familiar adulta de cierto hombre que abrió la puerta al escuchar los gritos.

– ¡Jin-san! * Dijo sorprendida la joven.

–Oh, eras tú Jin * Dice Goku sonriendo relajado y esto sorprendió a la joven, y de repente Goku se percató de cómo le habló la joven a Jin mirándola extrañado.

* * *

**/Tiempo después/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Like That Cloud [Arc-V]{ watch?v=P4Eu0B5BNNs }**

Luego del escándalo se veía a Goku sentado de vuelta en su asiento relajado y sonriendo, claramente para él, el incidente no era nada importante en lo absoluto a diferencia de cierta pelirroja que lo miraba frunciendo el ceño.

–Bueno Goku, ellas dos son las personas de las que te hablé, la que conociste de una forma digamos, poco ortodoxa se llama Mio Naruse y está más pequeña de aquí se llama María Naruse * Dice Jin sonriendo relajado a lo que Goku solo respondió con una sonrisa que la llamada Mio rechazaba mirando hacia su costado derecho al estilo tsundere, por su parte la llamada María mostraba una sonrisa amigable.

La apariencia de esta última consistía en la de una hermosa chica de baja estatura de unos 139 cm por lo que a pesar de eso aun supera los 123 cm de altura de Goku, tiene el cabello plateado largo con flequillos hasta la parte baja de la espalda, portando en su cabeza un par de accesorios redondos negros atados en cintas rosadas para alzar un poco un mechón de su cabello de los costados de su cabeza cada uno, sus ojos son de color morado, porta un vestido negro que tiene volantes blancos, y lo que parece ser un ojo de cerradura en el cuello del mismo, también lleva polainas negras y botas de corazones de corazones de color púrpura en ellos, la misma miraba sonriente a Goku.

– ¡Jejeje! ¡Es un placer conocerte Goku-san, y lo siento por que empezaras con el pie izquierdo con Mio-chan! * Dice alegre María, teniendo una forma respetuosa de hablar, pero Goku se rasco la cabeza confundido ya que no entendió bien lo último.

–No, de hecho intento golpearme con su pierna derecha, no con su izquierda * Dijo Goku rascándose la cabeza a lo que María dio una sonrisa nerviosa con una gota de sudor en su frente.

–"¿Acaso es una especie de comediante?" * Se preguntaba María en su mente.

– ¿Por cierto, ella es siempre así de gruñona? * Pregunta Goku confundido hablándole a María sobre Mio en voz baja a lo que María solo sonrió nerviosa y esto molestó a Mio.

– ¡Claro que no soy gruñona! * Dice enfadada cómicamente Mio.

– ¿No? Pues eso parece justo ahora, al igual que en el baño * Dice Goku relajado rascándose la cabeza, y esto solo causaba un suspiro de leve fastidio de parte de Jin.

–"Este Goku, según lo dicho por su abuelo, ahora debería tener 15 años de edad, pero no sabe en lo absoluto como tratar a una chica, supongo que Son Gohan murió antes de poder instruirlo, espero que eso no complique que se lleve bien con ellas, especialmente con Mio que tiene un carácter parecido a su tía" * Dice Jin suspirando en su mente.

– ¡¿Cómo quieres que no esté molesta si entraste en el baño y me viste?! * Pregunta Mio molesta a lo que Goku solo la miró confundido.

–Pues ni modo que no te viera, al menos que fuera ciego * Dice Goku confundido ante lo cual Jin y María se tomaron el rostro.

– ¡Esto también tienes, siempre estás diciendo tus tonterías intentos de chistes! * Dice molesta cómicamente Mio, confundiendo más a Goku ya que no sabe lo que son los chistes.

–Lo siento, lo que pasa es que al igual que ustedes, Goku es nuevo, acaba de mudarse conmigo ya que como sabrán, mi hijo Basara no puede venir al tener unas prioridades en otro lado, y pues se quedará en casa junto a nosotros, la verdad es que él vivió la mayor parte de su vida en un bosque con su abuelo que hace tiempo que falleció, por lo que es un huérfano, para el que hay varias cosas que le son desconocidas, entre ellas que existen en los baños públicos la clasificación de Baños para Damas y Baños para Caballeros* Dice sonriendo Jin a lo que Mio amplió los ojos al escuchar estas últimas palabras inclinando la cabeza levemente ocultando sus ojos entre sus flequillos.

–"¡Mierda, creo que no debí decir eso!" * Dice Jin preocupado porque piensa que fue indebido decirle eso último, ya que él sabe que la palabra 'huerfano' es una palabra tabu para Mio, por su parte Goku la miró extrañándole su mirada.

– ¡No hay problema Jin, ya estoy acostumbrado ya que yo soy así, e incluso mis amigos se molestan por mis tonterías! ¡Jijiji! * Dice Goku dando su clásica sonrisa y Mio al mirarlo se sorprende.

–"¡¿Cómo puede mostrar esa sonrisa y ese espíritu a pesar de ser huérfano?!" Se pregunta Mio intrigada y sorprendida.

–Por cierto, si te hice enfadar y sentir mal, Lo Siento Mio * Dice Goku sonriendo, y Mio demostró un ligero sonrojo para de vuelta voltear al estilo tsundere.

– ¡Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer, porque odio a los pervertidos! * Dice Mio molesta.

– ¿Qué es un pervertido? * Pregunta Goku confundido, haciendo que Mio se tome del rostro con fastidio.

–"¡O es un pervertido que se hace el idiota, o realmente es un idiota, cualquiera sea de los dos, será muy fastidioso lidiar con él! ¡Denme Paciencia!" * Dice Mio molesta en su mente al implorar paciencia para lidiar con Goku.

–"Parece que a Goku ni siquiera le dio curiosidad el como Mio y María llegaron a mí, bueno, eso ahorrará la necesidad de explicaciones que no entendería" * Dice con un suspiro de alivio Jin.

–Bueno Goku, ¡Ellas son las hijas de mi novia y futura esposa! ¿Qué te parecen? * Pregunta Jin sonriendo y Goku miró confundido a las dos pudiéndose ver lo hermosas que son, de hecho la belleza de ambas llamaba la atención de casi todo el restaurante robándose las miradas, en eso Goku se levantó de la silla mirando primero a Mio quien se sentía algo incómoda por esto, pero Goku luego estuvo pensativo para asentir para sí mismo e inmediatamente fue caminando hacia María que estaba sentada, María se extrañó por esto aunque ella seguía mostrando una sonrisa amigable, pero inmediatamente su mirada cambiaría a la de una avergonzada con sonrojo debido a una acción de Goku.

Y es que el pequeño guerrero levantó su pierna izquierda dando pequeñas pataditas en la entrepierna de María para shock cómico de Mio, Jin y por supuesto de la propia María, y al dejar de hacerlo después de bajar su pie puso una sonrisa.

–No cabe dudas, ambas son chicas * Dice sonriendo Goku para luego recibir un coscorrón con el puño derecho de Mio.

– ¡Auch! ¡Oye no hagas eso! * Dice Goku quejándose cómicamente mientras se soba la cabeza.

– ¡Cállate Pervertido calenturiento, no cabe dudas que no puedes controlarte! * Dice Mio molesta cómicamente ahora estirándole ambos cachetes.

–Fiuu, este Goku es todo un caso serio, lo siento por eso María * Dice Jin suspirando con leve fastidio.

–No se preocupe Jin-san, empiezo a comprender la forma de ser de Goku-san con respecto a las mujeres y pues Mio-chan seguramente lo irá comprendiendo * Dice María sonriendo con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

–Quizás, pero parece que alguna forma parece una pelea de una onee-san con su ototo * Dice sonriendo Jin.

–Es cierto * Dice sonriendo María, y luego Goku y Mio volvieron a sus asientos.

–Bueno, ahora me dirigiré a ustedes dos, verán, Goku se quedará por un tiempo en la casa, por lo que digamos que será el hombre joven de la casa y ayudará a cuidarlas * Dice Jin sonriendo y Goku asiente.

–Pues así es, ustedes sus hijas adoptivas o no sé qué, por yo que supongo que esa casa también será suya, así aunque no soy de la familia, ayudaré a cuidarlas * Dice Goku sonriendo.

– ¿En serio? * Mio preguntó con sorpresa y Goku asintió.

–Gracias * Dice Mio bajando su cabeza.

–Yay, Por favor cuiden de nosotras * Dice sonriendo María también bajando cortésmente la cabeza.

–Bueno, cuida de mi Goku * Dice sonriendo levemente Mio levantando la cabeza.

–Pero si de casualidad entras al baño de nuevo te mataré cien veces * Decía con el ceño fruncido Mio, pero Goku no le daría la respuesta que buscaba.

–Ya veo, no podré usar el baño, y no creo que me puedas revivir 99 veces para matarme, ni con las esferas del dragón * Dice Goku confundido rascándose la cabeza.

– ¡No, no lo decía de ese modo, si puedes usar el baño, solo no entres a espiarme! * Dice Mio molesta cómicamente.

–Ya veo * Dijo Goku rascándose la cabeza aún un poco confundido a lo que los otros tres dieron un suspiro de resignación debido a su ingenuidad y estupidez.

–"Bueno, aunque su inocencia a veces impacienta un poco, lo importante es que sabe los límites que tiene a diferencia de nosotras, y al no venir el hijo de Jin-san, esto facilitará bastante las cosas" * Dice Maria en su mente sonriendo como si se trajera algo entre manos, luego mira al rostro de Mio poniéndose ambas un rostro serio asintiéndose mutuamente.

–Bien, entonces llevémonos bien como familia, pueden que surjan problemas que enfrentar a veces, pero seamos felices juntos * Dice sonriendo Jin.

– ¡Sí! * Dijeron sonriendo Goku, Mio y María.

Y pues aunque la perspectiva de un futuro sombrío con varios peligros y dificultades se ceñía en el aire, pero algunos de estos podrían convertirse en los desafíos que Goku desea ahora en esta vida de convivencia en este nuevo mundo.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Like That Cloud [Arc-V]{ watch?v=P4Eu0B5BNNs }**

* * *

**/En la Noche/**

Todos ya estaban dormidos, excepto Mio y María quienes estaban conversando, Mio tenía una mirada triste en su rostro.

– ¿Lo escuchaste María? Es huérfano * Dice Mio con leve tristeza.

–Sí, lo escuché, pero no podemos hacer nada, todo esto juega a nuestro favor Mio-sama y debemos aprovecharlo * Dice María con una mirada seria.

–Lo sé * Dice Mio ahora con una mirada seria.

–Creo que quizás deberías ser más amable con Goku-san, e intentar ganarse su confianza un poco, empezaron con el pie izquierdo, quizás usted deba poner algo de iniciativa de su parte * Dice sonriendo de forma pícara María sonrojando levemente a Mio quien luego da un suspiro de resignación.

–Veré que puedo hacer * Dice Mio suspirando y mirando arriba pensativa con un semblante triste.

* * *

**/Al Día Siguiente en la Mañana, Residencia Toujou/**

Goku se encontraba durmiendo en su nueva habitación cómodamente, hace mucho que no le tocaba dormir en una cama tan cómoda y eso lo disfrutaba, tanto que no se levantó temprano como acostumbraba durmiendo plácidamente, justo ahora estaba soñando algo, el mismo mostraba una sonrisa desafiante de emoción, lo que significa que soñaba que luchaba con alguien fuerte, pero de repente empezó a abrir sus ojos color ónix, y cuando despertó sintió algo pesado encima de su cuerpo, específicamente encima de la zona de su entrepierna.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack One Punch Man OST -1080p- Comical Dance (Original) { watch?v=aMX1YQQIaHU }**

–Ah…Por fin estás despierto * Dice una voz femenina conocida a Goku, y éste al levantar la mirada pudo ver de quien se trata, la misma era una hermosa chica cuyos muslos atrapaban la entrepierna de Goku quien estaba debajo de una cobija de verano, esta chica era Mio quien usaba un top tipo camisola amarillo que dejaba un buen vistazo de sus enormes pechos, y unos pantaloncillos ajustados que daban un buen vistazo de sus sensuales piernas, además de resaltar sus bien formados glúteos que están encima de la entrepierna del joven Son como si la misma estuviera montándolo, y pues usaba esta ropa al ser temporada de verano, ella tenía sus dos manos sobre el pecho del pequeño con una expresión traviesa, la bella pelirroja miraba sonriendo a Goku alegre, por su parte el Son estaba confundido ante esto mirando de esa forma a Mio.

– ¡Buenos Días! * Dijo sonriendo alegre Mio mientras le da sus buenos días, pero Goku solo se rascó con su mano derecha la cabeza confundido.

– ¿Mio? Eh, ¡Hola! * Dice Goku primero confundido, pero luego saluda sonriendo.

–Mm Por cierto ¿Qué haces Mio, es una especie de juego? * Pregunta Goku confundido, pero sonriendo.

– ¡Que preguntas, estaba despertándote por supuesto, pensé que los chicos como tú estarían felices con eso! ¡Es una cortesía!* Dice Mio sonriéndole a Goku con los ojos cerrados como diciéndole 'Es un servicio', aunque en realidad esto fue idea de María quien le dijo que buscara de alguna forma ganarse la confianza de Goku tomando ella la iniciativa, y que esto sería lo adecuado, pero sabemos que aunque Mio aún no lo acepte del todo, él no es como cualquiera de los chicos que la han mirado lascivamente por su belleza y sensualidad, este de hecho ni se inmuta a pesar de que la bella y sensual peli carmesí está sentada encima suyo en una posición comprometedora.

– ¿Cortesía? * Preguntaba Goku confundido asintiendo feliz Mio.

–"Ahora que las veo, ¿Qué son estas cosas tan grandes que las tiene en el frente, son músculos?" * Se pregunta curioso Goku al ver los enormes pechos saltones de Mio sin saber lo que eran, al mismo le había tocado ver algo de eso cuando sin previo aviso veía accidentalmente las revistas de su maestro, pero ninguna de esas chicas llegaba a tener cerca siquiera del tamaño de los pechos de Mio.

Sus corpulentos bultos estiraban el top de elasticidad al máximo, el escote donde varios dedos podrían encajar, no podía ser ignorado tampoco, pero el lado de sus enormes pechos, una curva de piel se mostró completamente desde el lado del top, un vistazo incluso lejano de esto volvería loco y le daría un infarto a su maestro, pero para Goku esto no era más que algo curioso, ya que él no los veía de forma lasciva en lo absoluto debido a su inocencia, a pesar de que esta chica solo le lleva un año.

– ¡Oye, deja esa cara de tonto y levántate ya! * Dice alegre Mio empezando a saltar encima de Goku golpeando sus glúteos la entrepierna del joven Son, y esto solo causó le causó más confusión a este último.

–"¿Mm, y ahora salta? Pareciera que sí está jugando a algo, y cuando salta esas cosas redondas que tienen en frente revotan bastante" * Dice Goku confundido en su mente ante todo esto, y a pesar de la forma provocativa con o sin intención en que saltaba Mio encima de su entrepierna, Goku no entendía en lo absoluto para donde iba la actitud que mostraba la peli carmesí hasta hace poco gruñona pelirroja según él.

Pero de repente Mio confundida se detuvo ya que sintió algo debajo de sí misma y de la cobija.

–O-oye, De alguna manera ¿siento algo duro? * Dice confundida Mio.

– ¿Algo duro? * Pregunta también curioso Goku.

– ¡¿Ah?! ¡No me digas que te excitaste! * Dice Mio sonrojada.

– ¿Excitar? * Pregunta Goku más confundido aún.

–Sí, excitar, un fenómeno fisiológico de los chicos donde cierta parte de su entrepierna se altera, solo quería ser amable, pero no pensé que generaría esto, bueno, a pesar de ser alguien muy pequeño, ya tienes 15, y eres un chico después de todo * Dice con sonrojo Mio, pero en Goku no había en lo absoluto nada de eso, de hecho seguía teniendo una expresión confundida, pero sin altearse en lo absoluto, incluso a pesar de que la propia Mio no le está demostrando un abierto rechazo como antes, pareciera que aquí el difícil es Goku y no ella.

**Fin de Soundtrack One Punch Man OST -1080p- Comical Dance (Original) { watch?v=aMX1YQQIaHU }**

En eso el pequeño guerrero mete su mano derecha debajo de su cobija, y debajo de donde Mio estaba sentada sonrojándola.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack One punch man - OST - 21. Peaceful days{ watch?v=9SfVIQQwUQs&t=29s }**

– ¡¿Qué haces?! * Pregunta sonrojada Mio, y lo que Goku saca es como una especie de caja de plástico, era algo utilizado a menudo para los juegos o un software de edición de imágenes, o mejor dicho un tipo de software en sí, Goku no entendía en lo absoluto en qué consistía este objeto por lo que decidió mostrárselo a Mio.

– ¿Oye Mio, que es esta cosa, se come? * Pregunta Goku confundido mostrándole el objeto que a diferencia suya, ella si lo reconoce por lo que al tomarlo con su propia mano derecha, y ver la parte posterior de dicho paquete, lee el nombre del título con una linda chica en la cubierta.

–Edición Especial Juvenil: Mi Onee-san adoptiva real y yo * Dice Mio leyendo la cubierta.

– ¿Onee-san, y eso de que se trata? * Pregunta Goku curioso y después de leer eso, Mio se pone más sonrojada.

– ¡¿Hi…Kyah?! * Dice Mio avergonzada.

– ¡¿Qué pasa?! * Pregunta Goku algo preocupado.

– ¡Dime Goku! ¡¿Estás seguro que no sabes lo que es esto y no te haces el tonto?! ¡Tal vez solo estás fingiendo y realmente quieres hacernos las cosas pervertidas de este juego! * Dice Mio molesta con sonrojo.

– ¿Eso es un juego? * Dice Goku curioso tomando de vuelta la caja y al ver detenidamente, puede percatarse que la chica del juego está semi desnuda.

– ¡Oh, pobrecita, esta chica es tan pobre que no tiene que ponerse, aunque se la ve feliz! * Dice Goku sorprendido.

– ¡¿Eh?! * Se pregunta Mio con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

–Oye Mio, si esto es un juego ¿Cómo se juega con esto, arrojando la caja o moviéndola de alguna forma? * Pregunta Goku sonriendo y sorprendió con esto a Mio.

– ¡¿Pero de verdad esto no es tuyo?! * Se pregunta Mio sorprendida, pero al recordar lo que le dijo Jin, dio un suspiro al comprender tomando de vuelta el juego.

–No, no es mío, pero ¿lo podemos jugar sea lo que sea esa cosa? * Pregunta Goku curioso.

– ¡Por supuesto que no, no sé quien trajo esto aquí, pero queda confiscado! ¡Hmph! * Dice Mio en modo tsundere.

–Ya veo, pues una lástima, me da curiosidad de que se trata * Dice Goku sonriendo.

– ¡Pues te aguantas y mejor levántate ya! * Dice Mio algo molesta.

– ¡De acuerdo! * Dice Goku alegre, pero al levantarse de golpe hace perder el equilibrio a Mio.

– ¡Kyah! * Dice Mio cayéndose de la cama y chocando su espalda contra el pequeño mueble donde Goku había guardado sus pertenencias produciendo que se abra la puerta del mismo donde guardó sus pertenencias quedando a simple vista.

– ¡¿Mio estás bien?! * Pregunta Goku levemente preocupado acercándose.

–Sí, ayúdame a levantarme ¿quieres? * Pregunta Mio sobándose la espalda con su mano derecha, asintiendo Goku y ayudándole a ponerse de pie, pero en lugar de un gracias lo que obtuvo es un coscorrón izquierdo de una molesta Mio.

– ¡Ayayayayay! * Dice Goku quejándose cómicamente de dolor.

– ¡Tonto, debías esperar a que me quite primero, aprende tratar a las chicas! ¡Hmph!* Dice Mio molesta cómicamente, a lo que Goku solo asiente aun quejándose cómicamente.

**Fin de Soundtrack One punch man - OST - 21. Peaceful days{ watch?v=9SfVIQQwUQs&t=29s }**

En eso Mio miró el mueble pequeño abierto pudiendo ver el par de objetos que Goku guardaba en el mueble, lo que le causó curiosidad.

– ¿Y estos? * Preguntó curiosa Mio al ver un báculo naranja rojizo en su funda del mismo color, además de una pequeña bolsa azul que traía aparentemente algo redondo adentro.

–Ese es mi báculo mágico * Dice Goku sonriendo.

– ¿Báculo mágico? * Pregunta curiosa Mio.

–Así es, y esta otra es mi esfera del dragón de 4 estrellas * Dice Goku sonriendo sacando el mismo de su bolsa la esfera del dragón para mostrársela a Mio, y esta amplió los ojos al ver un objeto tan hermoso.

– ¡Es hermosa esta esfera! * Dice sonriendo Mio.

–Sí, la esfera y mi báculo son los regalos que me dejó mi abuelito, luego te explicaré lo que hacen ambos, ya que supongo que ahora debemos desayunar * Dice sonriendo Goku.

–Eh, sí, tienes razón * Dice Mio relajada y Goku guardó de vuelta ambos objetos.

–"Siento que ambos objetos tienen algo, y no creo que sean solo juguetes" * Dice seriamente en su mente Mio, y pues así Goku iría a limpiarse para desayunar.

De lo que se está viendo, la relación entre Mio y Goku está de a poco mejorando, pero claramente hay algo que la pelirroja se trae entre manos que el inocente de Goku ni percibe.

* * *

**/Varios Minutos Después/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders OST Fun Fellow{ **** watch?v=cPoEGoGsbcI&t=7s }**

Goku ya se había limpiado y estaba listo para desayunar, estaba sorprendido de sí mismo por no levantarse temprano, y de hecho ser el último en despertar, pero como se dijo, fue por la comodidad de la cama, por lo que a pesar de todo, seguramente volverá a despertar en su horario habitual para entrenar por las mañanas.

Ahora se dirigía hacia la sala de estar, donde aparentemente no se encontraban ni Jin ni Mio, y cuando abrió la puerta, un delicioso aroma invadió su nariz.

– ¡Comida! * Dice alegre Goku.

–Oh, Goku-san ¡Buenos Días! * Dice alegre una voz infantil femenina conocida, y Goku fue a la cocina para ver de quien se trataba, y pues pudo notar que era la hermana menor de Mio, María Naruse.

– ¡Hola María! * Dice Goku sonriendo viendo como María manejaba perfectamente una gran sartén con su pequeño cuerpo y se encargaba aparentemente de cocinar, de hecho según lo que dijeron, María siempre fue buena para las tareas del hogar, y pues ahora estaba cocinando.

–Por favor espera un poco más. ¡Acabaré muy pronto! * Decía alegre María asintiendo Goku, pero en eso él pudo ver como vestía María.

La misma vestía solo con un delantal blanco con volantes que llevaría una esposa, pero fuera de eso no tenía nada más puesto por lo que estaba aparentemente según lo que se veía por el frente, prácticamente desnuda, otros chicos al verla así hubieran sentido raras sensaciones, ya que aunque es de baja estatura, y no tiene mucho que destacar por el frente(pechos), tiene un cuerpo bien formado y en buena forma, por lo que además de su bello rostro, claramente llama la atención, especialmente con sus buenas caderas, más aun estando desnuda, pero Goku solo la miraba relajado.

–Está bien, pero por lo que veo, tienes realmente calor ya que solo llevas eso * Dice Goku mirando de arriba abajo a María, y esta de repente dejó ver un mejor vistazo de su cuerpo con un rostro de supuesta confusión al mirar a Goku.

Y lo que se vio ahora es que María llevaba ropa correctamente. Debido a que llevaba una combinación de una camisola y una minifalda debajo, solo parecía que estaba desnuda bajo el delantal del frente.

– ¿Qué tengo calor, te refieres a lo que llevo puesto, hay algún problema con él? * Pregunta María con un rostro de confusión.

–En lo absoluto, la verdad pensé que estabas casi desnuda por cómo te veías por el frente * Dice sonriendo relajado Goku a lo que María puso una sonrisa pícara

– ¡Hohoho! Ya veo, aunque seas tan pequeño de estatura eres un chico adolecente de 15 años Goku-san y esto pudo ser muy estimulante para ti, dime ¿Te excitaste, tuviste algún pensamiento extraño? Por favor excítate, después de todo tenemos la misma edad, tal vez yo pueda satisfacer tus necesidades de macho, quizás seamos compatibles al ser ambos pequeños * Dice María con una sonrisa pícara con leve sonrojo y algo de perversión, pero Goku solo inclinó su cabeza al lado izquierdo en confusión, aunque esas palabras le sonaron familiares.

–Algo muy parecido lo dijo Mio, eso de que excitarme, y que aunque soy pequeño, soy un chico, algo así, la verdad, no entiendo * Dice Goku confundido y esto sorprendió a María.

–"¡¿Realmente es tan ingenuo, o se hace?! Porque ni haberse aislado tanto tiempo es excusa para ello" * Dice algo molesta María en su mente.

–Ahora que recuerdo, Mio-chan fue a despertarte ¿Cómo te fue? * Pregunta sonriendo María.

–Pues a eso me refiero, se sentó encima de mío, empezó a saltar sobre mi entrepierna, y luego habló de algo de que yo podría estar excitado o algo así, tal como tú lo hiciste ahora * Dice Goku relajado, y esta seguía sorprendiéndose de que no captara en lo absoluto la indirecta que le lanzó Mio, de hecho se sorprendió de que esta tomara tal avance.

–"Le dije a Mio-chan que fuera más amable para ganarse su confianza, pero ¿hizo esto solo por eso?" * Se preguntaba María confundida en su mente.

–"Además, este Goku-san, otro chico o se hubiera sentido tímido, o como una fiera se le hubiera lanzado a Mio-chan para comérsela sexualmente, pero él no hace ni lo uno ni lo otro, ¿acaso es inmune a la lujuria? "* Se pregunta molesta María, pero ella solo le mostraba una sonrisa a Goku.

–Oye, por cierto, escabullí eso parecido a un software en una caja de plástico cuadrada ¿Mio-chan lo vio? * Preguntó María sonriendo.

–Oh ya veo, entonces eso era tuyo, pues si lo vio, me dijo que era un juego, le pregunté si podríamos jugar con él para saber que era esa cosa, pero me dijo que no y se lo llevó * Dice Goku sonriendo relajado.

–Ya veo, no te preocupes, la convenceré después de que te deje jugarlo, incluso tengo otra versión de inmouto de ese juego por si te gusta actuar de oni-chan dominante; pero no es mío, obviamente yo no tendría juegos así, es digamos, de una amiga mayor de por ahí * Dice María sonriendo y mintiendo claramente en esto último, pero Goku solo mostraba más y más confusión.

–Fiuuu, Tienes mucho que aprender sobre chicas Goku-san, o más bien todo, desde el principio * Dice María dando un suspiro de resignación.

– ¡Por ahora es mejor que desayunes, ya que está listo, come con confianza! * Dice sonriendo María y esto alegró mucho a Goku.

– ¡Qué bien, esto si es mi idioma! ¡Comida! * Dice Goku sonriendo y echando baba de la boca, y pues así todos ellos desayunaron con Goku claramente comiendo más demostrando un apetito feroz que sorprendió más que nada a María y Mio, ya que la primera incluso pensó que preparó de más y que iban a haber sobras, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, Goku luego de comer agradeció satisfecho sonriendo dejando con gotas de sudor en la nuca a Jin, Mio y María, poco a poco Goku va demostrando su forma de ser que lo identificaría por aquí.

**Fin de Soundtrack JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders OST Fun Fellow{ **** watch?v=cPoEGoGsbcI&t=7s }**

Más tarde los 4 salieron a fuera aparentemente iba a haber una especie de fotografía familiar, claramente el hijo de Jin, Basara Toujou por diversas razones no podría tomarse dicha foto al no poder estar aquí por las mismas, Jin preparaba la cámara, mientras María y Mio estaban paradas donde sería la foto que era frente a la casa, mientras Goku estaba hacia un lado alejado solo observando curioso, eso lo vio Jin.

– ¡Oye Goku, tú también ve y colócate en medio de ellas! * Dice Jin sonriendo.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué no se supone que es una foto de la familia? * Pregunta Goku confundido.

–No te preocupes por eso, solo ve y colócate * Dice Jin suspirando sonriendo, y en eso María junto a Mio se miraron sonriendo mutuamente asintiendo.

– ¡Oye Goku, no seas miedoso y ven! * Dice Mio sonriendo alegre.

– ¡Sí Goku-san, si vas a cuidarnos tienes que ser como de la familia también! * Dice sonriendo María a lo que Goku asiente sonriendo colocándose en medio de ellas y Jin corre a colocarse detrás, María que estaba a su costado derecho, y Mio en su costado izquierdo hicieron poses de poniendo los dedos índice y del medio en las manos izquierdas y derechas respectivamente cerrando ambas sus ojos, mientras Jin solo daba una media sonrisa, por su parte Goku levantó su puño derecho a la altura de su pecho sonriendo y mostrando los dientes para finalmente tomarse dicha foto como si fueran una familia.

* * *

**/En la Tarde/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragón Ball Super Bad Premonition Ost { watch?v=nvxWKO8RRtg&t=3s }**

A Mio y Goku se les dio la tarea de ir de compras y de paso que Mio ayudara a Goku a conocer más de esta ciudad, Goku cargaba la mayoría de sus bolsas y pues ambos caminaban, aunque Mio tenía un extraño semblante triste, por su parte con Goku pasaba algo distinto, el mismo con su olfato mejor desarrollado sentía algo.

–"Huele extraño, es parecido al olor del Akkuman(Hombre Demonio de Uranai Baba)" * Dice Goku serio en su mente mirando a su alrededor, pero no encontrando nada poniéndose pensativo, en eso se ve a 4 chicos con clara pinta de matones acercándose a los mismos viéndolos como indefensos.

–"Ahora que lo recuerdo, es la primera vez que me pongo a usar mi olfato enserio desde que llegué a este lugar, no entiendo porque hay gente con el olor de Akkuman aquí, ¿Acaso serán ellos?" * Se pregunta Goku serio en su mente cuando ambos se vieron rodeados por los 4 matones.

– ¡Hola preciosa, veo que vas de compras con tu hermanito menor! * Dice uno de los matones sonriendo maliciosamente

– ¡Jejeje! ¡Mejor envía a ese mocoso a jugar mientras tú te diviertes con nosotros! * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente otro de los matones, Mio puso una mirada incómoda y agresiva, mientras Goku puso una mirada seria.

– ¡Mejor lárguense o los matare 100 veces! * Decía en modo agresivo Mio solo recibiendo burlas de parte de los matones.

– ¡Uyy que agresiva, tal vez debamos ayudarte a ser sumisa primero! * Dice otro de los matones preparando su puño derecho para golpear a Mio, el lado derecho de su rostro se hundió como si hubiera recibido un potente golpe para luego salir volando hasta chocar con un muro de cara cayendo de espaldas al piso inconsciente con una expresión cómica en el rostro dejando en shock a sus compañeros y sorprendiendo a Mio.

–"¡¿Quién fue, quien hizo esto?!" * Se preguntó en sorprendida Mio

– ¡Maldita perra, fuiste tú! * Grita otro de los matones sacando un cuchillo con su mano derecha intentando apuñalar a Mio quien puso una mirada seria, pero de repente el abdomen del matón se hundió acabando el mismo siendo mandado a volar hasta ir a parar directo en el interior de un basurero.

– ¡¿Pero qué está pasando?! * Se Preguntan asustados cómicamente los otros dos matones restantes.

– ¡Mejor nos vamos, parece que hay un fantasma o algo! * Dice asustado el primer matón que de hecho había hablado.

– ¡Sí, y no hagamos esa tontería de decir 'Pagarán por esto' ya que no quiero tener que ver nada con gente involucrada en lo paranormal! * Dice el segundo matón que había hablado huyendo así ambos del lugar.

–"¡¿Quién fue quien los golpeó?!" * Decía en shock y seria Mio buscando con la mirada, pero luego miró a Goku quien solo tenía un rostro pensativo y relajado como si no hubiera pasado la gran cosa.

–"No, ninguno de ellos tenía el olor, y además eran muy débiles, a pesar de que me contuve en fuerza salían volando, hasta esos llamados 'Soldados de la Patrulla Roja' eran más resistentes" * Decía en su mente Goku refiriéndose a los soldados rasos de la Patrulla Roja que incluso ellos eran más fuertes que estos matones fanfarrones.

–"¿Goku, no será que fue él? Imposible" * Dice Mio seria en su mente.

– ¡Bueno, mejor sigamos! * Dice alegre Goku como si nada hubiera pasado.

–Eh, sí, creo que es lo mejor * Dice Mio sonriendo nerviosamente y así ambos siguieron caminando.

En eso mientras caminaban llegaron a una especie de parque de amplio terreno, también allí había un lugar escénico llamado 'La Colina de la Puesta de Sol', que de hecho Mio al verlo recordó conocerla al asistir a la escuela cerca de aquí, era un lugar poco visitado y un punto donde se podía tener una vista completa de la ciudad, y de hecho justo en este momento era la hora adecuada en que se podía obtener y una vista del mundo que estaba coloreado equitativamente de un suave rojo, un paisaje de la puesta del sol completo.

– ¡Waah! ¡Qué lindo, de pura casualidad llegamos justo a tiempo para ver esto! * Dice Mio sonriendo encantada.

– ¡Tienes razón Mio, es bonito! * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–Es la primera vez que me toca ver algo así * Dice Mio sonriendo.

–A mí no, en mi hogar también podía ver algo así, tal vez algún día si se puede te lo enseñe * Dice Goku sonriendo refiriéndose a la Montaña Paoz, y en eso la expresión de Mio cambió a una de tristeza que no fue vista por Goku.

–Sí, me encantaría * Dice Mio con un tono algo apagado, pero Goku no le puso atención ya que seguía olfateando al buscar al enemigo.

–"El olor no se ha ido" * Dice Goku con seriedad.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragón Ball Super Bad Premonition Ost { watch?v=nvxWKO8RRtg&t=3s }**

* * *

**/3 Días Después/**

En esos 3 días Goku había estado conviviendo con Jin, Mio y María, el mismo en ese tiempo convivió un poco más con ellos, pero justo esta Jin estaba preparando sus cosas para hacer un viaje al extranjero por motivos laborales según sus palabras, y que trabajaría con un cliente italiano en Dubai, el mismo estaba preparando sus cosas ahora para irse, pero ahora solo tenía a Goku cerca para hablarle.

–Goku, este viaje iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano, es aquí cuando realmente tu trabajo empieza, necesito que en mi ausencia te conviertas en un guardián de la casa, cuida de estas chicas, podrían pasar cosas, pero aun así confío en que puedes hacerlo siendo el nieto de quien eres * Dice Jin seriamente.

– ¡No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ellas! * Dice Goku sonriendo con confianza.

–Te lo encargo chico * Dice Jin sonriendo.

Y poco después Goku fue el último en despedir a Jin quien salió en un taxi para su viaje por lo que ahora Goku quedó solo con ese par, pero el mismo tenía una mirada seria en su rostro.

–Ahora el olor es aún más fuerte * Dice Goku seriamente entrando a la casa al abrir la puerta.

– ¡Mio, María, oigan sé que es repentino, pero necesito salir a hacer algo! ¿Puedo salir? * Pregunta Goku en voz alta, pero nadie le responde lo cual lo confundía.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que no? No lo creo, si a Mio no le gusta algo, ella lo dice directamente, como cuando no permitió que yo jugara ese juego de no sé qué * Dice Goku confundido.

–"¡Rayos, necesito salir pronto ahora que ese olor es más fuerte afuera, es el enemigo, pero si salgo sin avisar Mio podría enfadarse, además Jin me dijo que las protegiera!" * Dice Goku quejándose cómicamente en su mente y la razón realmente es porque se muere de ganas de ir a pelear con el enemigo que aparentemente tenía características parecidas a las de Akkuman.

Al finalmente llegar a la sala de estar, Mio estaba sentada en el sofá y María en el comedor, sintiéndose una atmósfera pesada, especialmente por la mirada fría que ambas bellezas tenían, Goku al llegar nota sus miradas.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - The Universe's Fate [Anime Arc-V] { watch?v=3VZgKIWAgDM }**

–"Estaban aquí, pero esas miradas, ¿Están molestas conmigo por decirles que quiero salir, bueno, de Mio puedo esperarlo ya que es algo gruñona, pero de María también? Bueno ni modo, quizás no me escucharon" * Decía Goku algo nervioso cómicamente.

–Oigan, no sé si me oyeron, pero les pregunté si puedo salir un momento y si no tendrían problema con eso ¿Podrían responderme? * Pregunta Goku curioso a las dos que permanecían en un frío silencio, y la máxima respuesta que recibía además de eso era una mirada fría congelante, esto hizo pensar a Goku que realmente las hizo enfadar con algo.

–"Parece que realmente están enfadadas conmigo, pero no sé qué dije o hice, ¿será porque no quieren que las deje solas?" * Se pregunta Goku curioso.

–Oigan ¿Están molestas conmigo, es porque no quieren que salga ahora? Lo siento por eso, pero el asunto es muy importante y debo irme un rato, por favor, les pido que lo entiendan * Dice Goku con un rostro levemente preocupado, pensando que quizás podría recibir una regañada en voz alta de parte de Mio como ha demostrado que puede hacer, pero esta sin embargo no decía nada y permanecía en su posición.

–No te preocupes Goku, no estamos enfadadas contigo, y si quieres irte, puedes hacerlo con toda confianza * Dice Mio no hablando en voz alta, pero lo hacía en una voz fría y penetrante, aunque Goku no puso atención en el tono, sino en sus palabras por lo que dio un suspiro de alivio.

–Fiuuu No sabes el susto que me diste Mio, por un momento pensé que se enfadaron por pedirles eso * Dice Goku sonriendo relajado ahora.

–Descuida, de hecho, algo parecido era lo que queríamos hablar contigo * Dice Mio con voz fría lo cual llamó la atención de Goku.

–Perdón que te lo diga, pero ¿no puede esperar? Es que tengo prisa * Dice Goku relajado.

–Será muy breve * Dice Mio con seriedad y frialdad a lo que Goku decide asentir.

–Vete de esta casa y no regreses * Dice con frialdad Mio sin mirarlo directamente, Goku se sorprendió levemente al escuchar esto, claramente estaba seguro de que escuchó perfectamente bien, e incluso no le parecía tan sorprendente en realidad porque después de todo él sabe que puede ser irritante a veces para las personas, pero aun así desearía escuchar algo más que solo ser echado.

–Está bien, recogeré mis cosas y me iré, esta es su casa después de todo * Dice Goku relajado, aunque con leve fastidio ya que esto entraba en encrucijada con la tarea que le dio Jin de protegerlas por lo que deberá hacer eso sin estar aquí, sin embargo su respuesta rápida sin nada de dudas sorprendió tanto a Mio como a María.

–Sin embargo, sé que no es su obligación responder, y si no quieren no lo hagan, pero, ¿Puedo saber porque me echan, hice algo que las molestara? * Pregunta Goku ahora con un rostro serio, María demostró cierta molestia por esto levantándose de la mesa y acercándose un poco a Goku para luego apuntar su mano derecha, pero no para opinar o dar una explicación a Goku, sino directamente después de apuntar a Goku, dicha mano brilló saliendo una especie de circulo verde con runas mágicas, y de ella lanzando una especie de ráfaga de aire con electricidad hacia el pequeño guerrero, pero este con suma facilidad detuvo ese ataque con su propia mano derecha sorprendiendo tanto a María como a Mio que dejó de tener esa mirada estática(Es más que obvio que a este Goku que detuvo fácilmente un Kamehameha de Krilin, no le hará daño un débil ataque mágico como ese de una María que ni siquiera aún se transformaba por lo que su poder está incluso más disminuido al estar como humana, lo siento María, pero Goku no es Basara XD).

–María, si vas a atacar hazlo enserio, porque solo desperdicias tu energía en un ataque tan débil como ese, además solo hice una pregunta, les dije que solo la respondan si querían hacerlo * Dice Goku con una mirada seria a María quien en el fondo se sintió algo intimidada por ello, pero decidió disimular.

–"Detuvo fácilmente mi ráfaga, él no es ordinario, ya Mio-sama me había comentado que experimentó algo así, ¿pero a este punto?" * Se dice sorprendida María.

–Ya veo, los humanos suelen entrar en pánico al ver este tipo de poder, pero parece que tú has experimentado cosas sobrenaturales en tu vida, por eso eres tan arrogante para decirme que debería atacar con más poder, y por cierto, Mio-sama no tiene por qué darte explicaciones, la casa ahora es nuestra, tú solo eres un recogido del Jin-san, y al no estar él, nosotras estamos a cargo, y si decimos que te vayas, te vas, punto * Dice María con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Lo que dices es aburrido porque ya lo sé, está bien, si tanto les molesta que esté aquí me voy, quédense con su casa, no la necesito * Dice Goku serio y molesto dándose vuelta para ir en dirección a su habitación para recoger sus cosas, pero al parecer María estaba algo molesta por la actitud de Goku.

En eso el cuerpo de la misma empieza a brillar por lo que estaba sufriendo una transformación, y ahora sus ojos son morados cortados, adquirió pequeños cuernos negros en su cabeza, vestida con un traje revelador de cuero negro, polainas blancas con rayas horizontales de color rosa claro y botas negras, así como pequeñas alas negras ubicadas cerca de su cintura, Goku detuvo su camino olfateando de nuevo.

–"Ahora ese aroma también está aquí" * Dice Goku serio volteándose para ver la nueva apariencia de María.

–Estás siendo muy irrespetuoso con la próxima Reina Demonio * Dice de forma imponente María como tratando de intimidar a Goku, pero este no se mostraba en lo absoluto preocupado.

–Ya veo, ¿Así que ustedes también son como Akkuman, son eso que llaman Demonios, y Mio ¿Reina de los Demonios? Mm, pues la verdad eso no me importa en lo absoluto, ni cambian las cosas para mí, aunque me gustaría luchar contra ustedes y los de su especie * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante sorprendiendo de vuelta con su actitud a Mio y María.

–Te lo dije, estás siendo muy arrogante y ahora sí empiezas a molestarme * Dice María seriamente.

–Por eso te digo que mejor me dejes ir, escucha, preparaste una deliciosa comida que me gustó, y no me gustaría terminar por patearles el trasero a ambas por una tontería, al fin de cuentas ya decidieron echarme, y yo no me opongo, así que dejémoslo así * Dice Goku seriamente, María se molestó más e iba a desatar su ira y poder contra Goku, pero luego respiró hondo para tranquilizarse.

–Muy bien, si quieres que dejemos esto aquí acércate, borraré tus recuerdos de que nos hayas visto, no te preocupes, nosotras le explicaremos el resto a Jin-san * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente María a lo que Goku sin comprender se acercó a esta parándose ambos de frente cerca del otro con María superando con sus 139 cm de altura los 123 cm de Goku, en eso está puso su mano derecha en la cabeza de Goku.

–"Borrar los recuerdos es más fácil hacerlos al tocar directamente la cabeza, que solo usando un aura de magia que lo toque" * Dice María sonriendo maliciosamente en su mente.

–Bueno, antes de borrarte los recuerdos te diré que en este mundo al haber una raza llamada demonios, es natural que haya alguien gobernándolos, lo mismo pasa con nuestros enemigos, los Dioses que tienen a uno en específico gobernándolos, también existen los llamados 'Héroes', aunque viven en una villa aislada para ocultar su existencia por lo que los humanos normales no saben acerca de ellos, en síntesis esas son de las 3 razas más dominantes que existen, y son fuertes * Dice María seriamente y esto interesó bastante a Goku.

–"Creo que Jin mencionó lo de los héroes, parece que hay muchos seres fuertes en este mundo, incluso aquí, María y Mio deben ser fuertes, aunque no es momento de comprobarlo" * Dice Goku serio en su mente.

–Ahora alteraré tus recuerdos, Adiós * Dice María sonriendo maliciosamente con su mano empezando a brillar.

–Bye Bye Goku, me divertí en el poco tiempo que estuvimos, pero ya no te necesitamos aquí * Dice Mio con frialdad poniéndose de pie y mirando a Goku.

–Está bien Mio, si esto te hace feliz no me opongo * Dice Goku calmadamente y finalmente su cabeza entera se vio envuelta en la magia de María, Goku tenía los ojos cerrados.

–Oye ¿Quieres apresurarte? Ya te dije que tengo prisa * Dice Goku cerrando los ojos confundido y de nuevo María usó su magia en su cabeza, y lo hacía varias veces, pero al parecer algo estaba mal, lo cual fue notado no solo por ella, sino por Mio.

– ¿Qué pasa María? * Pregunta Mio seria.

– ¡No funciona, mi magia súcubo para alterar sus recuerdos no funciona! * Dice María alterada cómicamente soltando la cabeza de Goku, y el mismo al escuchar confundido recordó algo parecido.

–Recuerdo que como tú, un demonio llamado Akkuman también intentó hacerme algo con su llamada 'Magia', pero por más que lo hacía no funcionaba * Dice Goku relajado.

– ¡¿Ya enfrentaste a un demonio antes que usó su magia contigo?! * Preguntó en shock María.

–Sí, dijo algo de que era una magia para matar por los pecados o no sé qué, que uno poseía, y que supuestamente no funcionó en mí porque era de puro corazón, o algo así * Dice Goku confundido rascándose la cabeza, y esto dejó en un shock cómico a María y con sorpresa a Mio.

–"¡¿Corazón puro?! ¡Es cierto que es inocente e ingenuo, pero incluso eso ya es demasiado, ni los Dioses pueden llegar así nada más a eso, y él, un simple mortal lo hace, además de ser fuerte también es eso, no quiero tener que desatar mi poder contra él, más aún después de enterarnos de esto!" *Dice María sorprendida en su mente.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - The Universe's Fate [Anime Arc-V] { watch?v=3VZgKIWAgDM }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Bleach OST 1 #19 Never Meant To Belong{ watch?v=4fRaWZji_Co&t=4s }**

–No importa María, déjalo ir * Dice Mio seriamente sorprendiendo a María.

– ¡Pero Mio-sama, si lo dejo ir le revelará todo a Jin-san y al mundo sobre nosotras! * Dice María preocupada.

– ¿Ustedes no quieren eso? Está bien, no le diré nada a Jin, ni a nadie, no hay porque hacerlo, ya les dije, esta es su casa y siéntanse tranquilas; y lo siento pero ya debo irme * Dice Goku serio ahora dirigiéndose a su cuarto, María aún estaba dudosa, pero Mio le dijo que dejara las cosas así.

Y cuando Goku bajó se sorprendieron al ver que solo llevaba su doji de artes marciales, la pequeña bolsa en su cintura donde está su esfera y en su espalda su enfundado báculo mágico, no llevaba nada más ya que incluso dejó toda la ropa que le habían comprado.

– ¿Solo llevarás eso? Puedes llevar la ropa que te conseguimos * Dice Mio ahora no mostrando su mirada fría, sino una levemente preocupada.

–No, eso se queda aquí porque es parte de la casa de ustedes, al igual que todo lo demás, yo solo me llevo lo mío * Dice Goku sonriendo relajado.

–Sí, sí, pero ya vete * Dice María quien lo miraba molesta.

– ¡Bueno, ya me voy, como dijiste Mio, fue divertido vivir con ustedes! ¡María, tu comida es muy deliciosa, Gracias por eso, y Mio, Gracias por tenerme paciencia en este tiempo a pesar de que soy alguien que se toma las cosas a la ligera! ¡Adiós! * Dice Goku con su clásica sonrisa despidiéndose en la puerta de la entrada abriéndola y saliendo para luego cerrarle, e irse, María ya de nuevo en su forma humana y Mio solo lo miraban por la ventana sin haberle dicho nada más al verlo irse hasta finalmente alejarse, en eso Mio dejó de mirar las ventanas volviendo a sentarse en el sofá, mientras María solo dio un suspiro de fastidio.

–Se ha ido Mio-sama, sin ese Basara Toujou o Jin-san, usted claramente ahora es la dueña de esta casa, ya tiene una base en el mundo humano * Dice María sonriendo levemente.

–Lo sé * Dice Mio ocultando sus ojos entre sus cabellos.

– Francamente ese enano era un tonto, es bueno que pudimos deshacernos de él así de fácil, otra opción era lanzar un grito para acusarlo de violencia doméstica o acoso sexual, pero teniendo en cuenta su constitución física y su personalidad, no sé si hubiera sido efectivo * Dice sonriendo nerviosamente María, pero Mio no dijo nada, sino que se puso de nuevo de pie.

–Me voy a acostar, estoy algo cansada, no tengo hambre * Dice Mio yéndose ahora a su cuarto.

–Está bien * Dice María levemente preocupada y así Mio fue a su cuarto a descansar mientras María se quedó pensativa recordando el rostro sonriente de Goku cuando le agradecía por su deliciosa comida, la pequeña peli plateada se apretaba su corazón con un rostro.

–"¿Por qué, porque me pone tan triste su partida? Era un tonto, ingenuo, incluso ahora no sabía reaccionar adecuadamente ante la futura Reina Demonio, pero aun así no era malo, pero no debería importarme, este era nuestro deber, lo mejor para Mio-sama ¿Entonces porque?" * Fue lo último que dio María ya que de sus ojos demostraban tristeza, por lo que esto era lo que realmente estaba sintiendo y ahora que Goku ya se fue, y que Mio no está aquí, se anima a dejarlo salir levemente, siente tristeza.

Pero en su cuarto, sentada en su cama quien estaba peor era Mio, la misma ahora estaba llorando tapándose con sus manos sus ojos al recordar como Goku incluso al final mostró su característica sonrisa.

– ¡¿Por qué, porque Goku, porque no demostraste decepción, indignación o enfado, porque no te enojaste conmigo?! ¡Ahora si estoy molesta contigo! * Dice Mio llorando y estando muy triste, si de por sí María se sentía mal, Mio se sentía peor, definitivamente haber obtenido esta casa de esta forma no resultó nada satisfactorio, ya que sienten que perdieron a alguien que al parecer en pocos días han aprendido a valorar y necesitar, porque ese es Goku, tiene la habilidad de en muy poco tiempo hacer que la gente lo aprecie rápidamente incluso si a estos él no agrada del todo, y aquí eso sucedió.

¿Cómo Goku podrá cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Jin ahora que a quienes debía proteger, lo han expulsado de la casa? ¿Y qué tan poderosos serán las 3 razas de la que habló María? ¿Y quién será la misteriosa voz que le habló a Goku en su cabeza? Lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos de Goku en un Mundo de Demonios, Héroes y Otros Seres.

**Fin de Soundtrack Bleach OST 1 #19 Never Meant To Belong{ watch?v=4fRaWZji_Co&t=4s }**

* * *

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z: Episode Preview Theme (Japanese){ watch?v=AxKU8FXxEQw }**

**Goku: **Hola Soy Goku. Bueno, me echaron de la casa, pero ahora debo buscar y vencer a esos demonios que huelen como a Akkuman, presiento que una nueva batalla con un nuevo enemigo se aproxima para mí, pero no importa, porque yo quiero luchar contra los más fuertes; Y también tengo que arreglármelas para cumplir mi promesa a Jin de proteger a esas dos ahora que no puedo estar en la misma casa que ellas y demostraron que no me quieren cerca ¡Aun así no fallaré mi promesa! Esto y más en Goku en un Mundo de Demonios, Héroes y Otros Seres ¡No se lo pierdan!

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z: Episode Preview Theme (Japanese){ watch?v=AxKU8FXxEQw }**

* * *

**Hola de Nuevo, Soy KidGokuSupremo y espero que les haya gustado este estreno de este mi fanfic que es el quinto del canal, y uno muy ambicioso por todos los personajes que tendrán, algunos ya han aparecido por ahí y quienes conocen sus animes probablemente ya los reconocieron XD. Y pues al igual que estoy haciendo en algunos de mis fanfics, este también tendrá un opening y un ending estrenaré en los próximos capítulos. **

**Ahora mencionaré algunas curiosidades de este capítulo como últimamente lo suelo hacer en mis fanfics:**

**-La Mayoría de los Autores eligen el clásico 'Agujero Negro' para que tal personaje viaje a otra dimensión, pero yo elegí el verde XD.**

**-La forma en que Goku conoció a Mio es muy parecida a la forma en que en el fanfic de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance, Goku conoció a Claire, solo que en este último la misma estaba completamente desnuda, pero la coincidencia es que ambos personajes son chicas con el pelo largo rojo que los tienen en coletas y la misma edad, aunque Mio tiene dos 'grandes' cosas que Claire no y desea tener XD.**

**-Es el primer fanfic de mi canal donde Son Gohan demuestra tener más importancia a tal punto de tener influencia en el lugar donde fue Goku.**

**-Posiblemente sea el primer fanfic de Goku en Shinmai Maou No Testament donde Goku conoce primero a Yuki antes que a Mio y María.**

**-Como saben, es el primer fanfic de este Goku adolescente pequeño en esta obra de Shinmai Maou No Testament.**

**Y pues esta fueron algunas curiosidades del capítulo, ya algunas escenas de los próximos capítulos por lo que quizás los suba en la semana. Espero que los haya disfrutado y les interese este fanfic, y si es así comenten que les pareció, o incluso si tienen dudas que quieran que les aclare; y si pueden denle click a la historia para seguirla, eso me ayudaría mucho. Muchas Gracias y ¡Hasta La Próxima!**


	2. Familia

**Hola, soy KidGokuSupremo y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic, antes que nada quería agradecer al apoyo que tuvo el primer capítulo lo cual disfruto bastante, y en cuanto a los otros fanfics, pues no se preocupen que iré actualizándolos en su debido momento, también para evitar interpretaciones erróneas quiero aclarar de antemano que Goku no tendrá nada en lo absoluto con Chisato, y la razón es que no la veo adecuada para él, principalmente porque ella será más cercana con otro personaje, y no, no será Basara, sino otro personaje, ya lo irán sabiendo, y pues Basara también tendrá su roll, pero será muy distinto a la historia original y no estará involucrado en nada romántico con nadie por el momento, puede que ni lo esté en toda la historia ya que su papel será otro diferente, pero que no será en lo absoluto uno sin importancia, y será original, o sea nadie lo ha hecho jamás en un fanfic de Shinmai Maou No Testament y yo seré el primero en usarlo así, por lo que solo espérenlo, en el opening ya se muestra un pequeño adelanto de ello.**

* * *

**Ahora un pequeño análisis de ciertas cosas del capítulo anterior antes de empezar con el capítulo en sí:**

**Los personajes que Goku conoció antes de llegar a la residencia Toujou: **Algunos de ustedes ya se habrán dado cuenta de quienes eran los dos primeros personajes, y pues serán personajes con su debida importancia en la historia, también conoció a Yuki y pues claramente ella también es importante.

**La obvias diferencias de Goku con Basara en sus interacciones con Mio y María: **Pues esto se sabía que iba a ser así, Goku es muy distinto a Basara, se vio en la escena donde entró al baño cuando estaba Mio, y cuando María le hacía bromas pervertidas pero este ni captaba, y pues las obvias diferencias se irán notando cada vez más.

**La forma en como Goku fue echado de la casa: **Pues aquí se vieron también las obvias diferencias, ya que como María dijo, Goku no tenía poder en esta casa como si lo tenían Jin y Basara, pero aún así si era otro puede que se haya opuesto a esta forma de ser echado, pero es Goku, y pues actuó como lo haría, demostrando ser bondadoso a pesar de todo.

* * *

**Ahora responderé a los comentarios:**

**Satanael: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras amigo, me alegra que te guste. En cuanto al fanfic de Hiei en Isekai Maou Shoukan, pues allí hay relleno que pienso que no es necesario para la historia, principalmente darle participación de más a personajes que no sumarán mucho para esa historia, de hecho allí no aparecerá nada reladionado con Diablo, eso incluye su refugio donde había una maid suya, pues nada de eso aparecerá en ese fanfic, es por eso que ese fanfic tardo en actualizarlo XD, pero cuando lo actualice te aseguro que será interesante también, y pues a diferencia de ese fanfic, de este no puedo saltearme muchas cosas ya que prácticamente la mayor parte son muy importantes, pero aun así trato de hacerlo lo más original posible, y pues respecto a la nube, pues veremos si más adelante en el futuro encontramos la forma de llevarla allí. Y pues me alegra que te pareciera interesante la reacción de Mio y María con respecto a su personalidad, y pues irás viendo como Goku reacciona con otros personajes.

En cuanto a Mio y Claire, jajaja, sí, sus personalidades son parecidas, pero Mio tiene lo que Claire ambiciona a pesar de que tienen la misma edad XD, si tengo oportunidad usaré ese chiste en alguna curiosidad XD. En cuanto a la cola, pues sí la tiene envuelta en la cintura, pero eso se explicará en el próximo capítulo. Y ojala te sobre tiempo para leer el resto por si te parecen interesantes, no hay prisa. Muchas Gracias por tu respaldo a mis fanfics.

**alexzero: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo amigo, y sí, a los súcubos les es más fácil cuando la persona tiene el corazón impuro, pero Goku al ser de corazón puro, le dificulta las cosas a María, aunque conociéndola, querrá corromperlo XD; y pues no te pierdas el capítulo de ahora que será interesante y como diría Joey Wheelder en los memes "Zukulento" XD.

**Gabrien443:** Gracias por tu apoyo Amigo, me alegra que te guste y no te preocupes que ambas historias en su debido momento las iré continuando.

**Thewizard56:** Me alegra que te haya gustado amigo, y si, ya hacía falta que alguien use a este Goku clásico en ese mundo, el amigo Ezequiel Sierra me lo recomendó, y pues me pareció interesante, y lo hice, y sí, será un multicrossover original por lo que estate atento a lo que se viene. En cuanto a los otros animes, recuerda que dije personajes de esos animes por lo que muchos de ellos tendrán un roll muy diferente a sus respectivas historias para que sean parte de este mundo, porque la historia se centra en el mundo de Shinmai Maou No Testament por lo que solo aparecerán algunos personajes de esos animes, algunos tendrán sus historias como en su canon, otros de forma parecida o algo diferente dependiendo de qué personaje sea.

En cuanto a tu pregunta sobre que pienso sobre los fanfics actuales de Goku donde especialmente usan al Goku Super con UltraInstinto especialmente en High School DXD especialmente de Wattpad y youtube que para ti resultan una decepción, pues solo diré que respetando a dichos autores, yo al menos como escritor de fanfics no usaría a ese Goku Ultrainstinto nunca porque no tengo mucho interés en usarlo ya que todo lo haría muy predecible, ya que siendo logicos, en la mayoría de los animes, nadie ni debería poder tocarlo, y pues por ese tipo de cosas yo no usaría nunca a ese Goku, lo maximo que usaría es al Goku de la saga de Freezer, pero no más que eso, y siempre respetando su personalidad claro está, y pues esa es mi opinion.

**Ezequiel Sierra: **Me alegra que te guste el comienzo amigo, y pues te agradezco por recomendarme este anime para usarlo, porque es interesante, y sí, todavía no has visto como realmente Goku puede frustrar a alguien tan paciente como María, irás viendo XD. En cuanto a los personajes de To Love Ru, te spoileo que no aparecerán ni los devilukes, ni los humanos de esa historia, de hecho solo tres personajes aparecerán que son mis favoritos de ese anime que a mí me parecen los más interesantes, ya irás sabiendo quienes son en el futuro.

Y pues muchas gracias por tus palabras amigo que me emocionan mucho, yo tengo en cuenta sus sugerencias y las guardo para tenerlas en cuenta para usarlas siempre y cuando me parezcan que puedo hacer un fanfic interesante de ellas. En cuanto a tu pregunta sobre otros fanfics de personajes que ya aparecerán en este fanfic, pues los tendré en cuenta igual, aunque ahora es imposible hacerlas, el más interesante de tus sugerencias además de esta que ya estoy usando, es la de DXD ya que ese anime tiene un universo muy amplio de personajes que se pueden usar, pero este año al menos creo que lo veo difícil, pero no lo descarto, lo mismo para el resto, pero aun así los seguiré teniendo en cuenta por si se da la oportunidad de hacerles un fanfic aparte. Mil Gracias por tu apoyo amigo y disfruta del capítulo.

**juanan231283: **Muchas Gracias Amigo por el apoyo y me alegra que te guste.

**Franco Marcel: **Mil gracias por tu apoyo amigo, y sí, irán entendiendo quien es el gran Goku XD. En cuanto a tu pregunta sobre el ritual, pues lo verás en el capítulo y allí se responderá tu duda. Y pues el de Blade Dance lo iré actualizando en el transcurso del mes. Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo amigo.

**Montix07: **Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo amigo, y en cuanto al fanfic de Date a Live, no te preocupes que iré actualizándolo lo más rápido posible, donde empezará una gran saga, así que sé un poco paciente que no me olvido de ese XD. Mil gracias por tu apoyo y por seguir este y ese fanfic.

* * *

**Y pues, sin nada más que añadir comencemos.**

**Comienzo del Opening 1 del Fanfic(Opening 2 de Jojo Bizarre Aventure, 'Bloody Stream'){ **** watch?v=hK72-_2smr8}**

(Empieza la música mostrándose la cara de varios personajes mirando la cámara como Mio, María con ambas sonriendo, luego Yuki con su mirada sin emociones y por último Goku que aparece sonriendo golpeando con su puño derecho su palma izquierda)

Por Debajo de las Sombras (Sale Mio desnuda dando una pose seductora tal como en el opening de Shinmai Maou No Testament siendo esa parte igual al comienzo de ese opening con mirada seductora resaltando en cuadros distintas partes de su cuerpo)

Recuerdos que despiertan dentro de ti, hierven tu sangre (Salen ahora Yuki y Mio también de la misma manera que salen desnudas en el opening de Shinmai Maou No Testament con sus miradas seductoras resaltando en cuadros distintas partes de su cuerpo)

Tu pasado se transforma, en la fuerza que te hará seguir de pie, en esta lucha(Se muestra a Goku luchando contra Garou en mano a mano chocando puños y patadas con ambos mirándose con una sonrisa desafiante)

En ti estará el amor, la suerte que el mundo te dará, es de héroes sonreír, sin miedo y temor (Mio, Yuki y María mostraban rostros tristes, pero Goku se muestra sonriendo en su forma clásica frente a ellas, y ellas también sonríen al verlo)

(Luego se muestra tanto al grupo de héroes integrados por la hermana de Yuki, Kurumi, Takashi y Shiba con miradas serias de los primeros mientras el último sonríe con sus ojos cerrados; así como a Basara con una mirada seria acompañado de 6 personas con armaduras misteriosas que aparentemente también son de la villa de los héroes)

Engañaré a la oscuridad, con valor mantendré la paz( Se muestra a Zolgear acompañado de Zest y algunos otros demonios sonriendo con maldad, así como a una sombra detrás de él que sonríe de forma psicótica que tiene detrás suyo a varios monstruos ocultos

No importa cuán difícil sea, lo voy a lograr(Se muestra a Leohart sentado en su trono, y después a un ser misterioso con ojos rojos brillantes que lidera a otras 9 seres entre las que se incluye la hermanastra de Leohart, Liala quien se mostraba sonriendo.)

La puerta del destino se abrirá, y nos mostrará el futuro (Nos muestra a una hermosa chica de baja estatura de pelo largo y ojos negros que mira sin emoción liderando a un gran grupo de seres ocultos en las sombras)

(Luego se muestra a Jin Toujou con su espada y armadura de héroe, y también a los miembros del consejo de héroes junto a una hermosa chica rubia también con armadura de héroe, y también de una forma rápida se muestra a)

Como una tormenta sangrienta, arde con una piedra sangrienta(Se muestra a Garou luchando contra Yuki, Takashi y Kurumi con una sonrisa bestial mientras estos tenían una mirada seria, para luego mirar desafiante a Shiba)

Observa como las tinieblas cubren su interior(Se nos muestra a Goku luchando contra el infame Zolgear quien le lanza hechizos a Goku que esquiva con dificultad dirigiéndose a él)

No me detendré, mis objetivo cumpliré, ¡voy a luchar!(Se muestra a Goku rodeándose de su aura blanca azulada de Ki para lanzar finalmente un Kamehameha)

¡Marcado está mi piel! (Se muestra a Goku ahora parado con una mirada seria en medio de Mio, María y Yuki con todos ellos teniendo una mirada seria y mirando la pantalla terminando el opening)

**Fin del Opening 1 del Fanfic(Opening 2 de Jojo Bizarre Aventure, 'Bloody Stream'){ **** watch?v=hK72-_2smr8}**

* * *

**No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Shinmai Maou No Testament ni de los soundtracks u otros animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Akira Toriyama y Tetsuto Uesu respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundtracks usados en el fanfic, y a los creadores de los personajes de otros animes.**

* * *

**Goku en un Mundo de Demonios y Otros Seres.**

**Capítulo 2: Familia**

* * *

**/Tiempo después, En la Colina de la Puesta de Sol/**

Este es el lugar donde Goku y Mio habían venido anteriormente, y ahora Goku después de alejarse de la Residencia Toujou, llegó usando su velocidad hasta aquí nuevamente, ahora en la noche.

–Es aquí, de aquí el olor se sentía más fuerte, es el mismo olor que María, Mío y Akkuman, son demonios * Dice Goku seriamente poniéndose en su clásica pose de batalla al estilo tortuga, en eso una barrera antihumanos surgió.

– ¿Así que por fin decidieron mostrarse? Vengan y peleen * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante y en eso surgió un agujero oscuro de donde empezaron a salir demonios con claro instinto asesino que rodearon al pequeño guerrero quien no se sentía en lo absoluto estando a punto de empezar la primera pelea de Goku desde que llegó a este lugar.

Uno de los demonios tenía la forma de una sombra humanoide negra que portaba con sus dos manos una larga guadaña con empuñadora, como una parca, y los otros dos tenían forma de leones mágicos con alas, conocidos como Mantícoras negras azuladas, los tres demonios demostraban una evidente sed de sangre, Goku solo los miraba a los tres con su sonrisa desafiante.

* * *

**/Con Mio y María/**

Tanto María como Mio ahora estaban corriendo preocupadas extrañamente en las calles ahora, las mismas se dirigían hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Goku por alguna misteriosa razón después de que ellas mismas lo expulsaron de la casa.

– ¿Estás segura de que él está allí, Mio-sama? * Pregunta María preocupada mientras corre.

–No, pero es el único lugar que se me ocurre buscar, ya que fue allí donde nos quedamos más tiempo * Dice Mio con una expresión preocupada.

–Hacia esa dirección se siente una concentración de magia oscura de demonios * Dice seria María.

–Lo sé, en parte cuando estaba allí con Goku ya se sentía eso un poco, por lo que es posible que ellos estaban ocultos * Dice seriamente Mio.

– ¡Entonces él puede correr peligro al estar allí en la noche! * Dice preocupada María.

– ¡Sí, por eso debemos llegar a tiempo para salvarlo y evitar que por mi culpa algo malo le pase! * Dice muy preocupada en voz alta Mio.

* * *

**/Flashback/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack One Piece OST - Mother Sea (First Part) [Extended Version]{ **** watch?v=o231fOo8cNg**** }**

Habían pasado pocos minutos desde que Goku abandonó la casa, tanto María como Mio aún estaban con expresiones tristes, en eso Mio se levantó de su cama y fue donde estaba María para hablarle en la sala.

–Veo que no puede dormir Mio-sama * Dice María con una sonrisa triste.

–No, no pensé que apoderarnos de esta casa fuera tan fácil, todo salió incluso mejor de lo que planeamos, como tú dijiste, al no estar ni Jin-san o su hijo, las cosas salieron bien * Dice Mio con algo de tristeza, asintiendo ambas bellezas para luego quedar en silencio.

– ¡Pero aun así me molesta! ¡¿Quién se cree él, quien se cree para simplemente irse sin más, sin siquiera protestar de lo injusto que era eso, sin cuestionar nada, sin mostrar un enfado o indignación por ello, por engañarlo, por todo, quien se cree Goku?! * Dice Mio en voz alta empezando a llorar luego de arrodillarse en el suelo a lo que María fue a abrazarla para tranquilizarla.

– ¡Mio-sama cálmese por favor! * Dice María preocupada.

– ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme después de que él se burlara de mí?! ¡Después de que se fuera y me abandonara, sé que lo echamos, pero él debió oponerse y quedarse a la fuerza! ¡¿Por qué se fue María?! ¡Quiero que regrese! * Dice llorando Mio a María quien se sorprendió por eso.

– ¡Pero eso es imposible Mio-sama, recuerde, no podemos confiar en nadie, ya pasamos por esto antes y nos traicionaron los humanos, tenerlo en nuestra casa es como tener un chivo expiatorio, es peligroso para usted! ¡Además después de lo que hicimos no podemos estar seguras de que no nos guarde rencor! * Dice María preocupada.

–¡Ese es mi mayor problema con él, me gustaría que nos guardara rencor, pero tú viste su mirada determinada, no nos odiaba en lo absoluto ni estaba molesto, es cierto que mostró cierta molestia cuando tú lo retaste, pero nada más! ¡Quiero traerlo aquí, atarlo a mí para nunca más dejarlo ir y que ese sea su castigo por no demostrar que siquiera alguna vez le llegamos a importar! * Dice Mio llorando con leve sonrojo, y María se sorprendió bastante por eso, ya que en el pasado ellos conocieron a personas, pero ninguna de esas personas le importó tanto a Mio.

–"¿Por qué a Mio-sama le importa tanto Goku-san como para no querer que se separe de su lado? Las únicas personas a quienes conozco que se aferró así fueron sus padres, ¡¿No será que Mio-sama siente algo por Goku-san?! ¡Imposible!" * Dice María sorprendida en su mente, pero luego se puso a pensar.

–"Aunque tal vez no lo sea, después de todo, los otros chicos siempre se concentraban en la belleza de Mio-sama y en su cuerpo, pero a Goku-san eso no le importó en lo absoluto para intentar hacerse amigo de ella, pero esa no es razón suficiente, tal vez Mio-sama ve algo especial en Goku-san que le llega al corazón, algo que ni ella comprende bien, a mí también me gustaría que Goku-san estuviera aquí con nosotras para descubrirlo por mí misma, pero creo que ya no se puede" * Dice María parándose triste y acariciando la cabeza de Mio quien está arrodillada para intentar consolarla, en eso suena el teléfono de la casa que estaba cerca.

**Fin**** de Soundtrack One Piece OST - Mother Sea (First Part) [Extended Version]{ **** watch?v=o231fOo8cNg**** }**

– ¡Moshi Moshi! * Dice Maria atendiendo el teléfono.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Zamasu Theme{ **** watch?v=7LnTN8QdTtg**** }**

–Hola María, soy yo Jin * Dice Jin hablando por el teléfono sorprendiendo a María y poniéndose levemente nerviosa.

– ¡Ho-Hola Jin-san! ¡¿Aún no ha viajado?! * Pregunta sonriendo nerviosa María.

–No, aún voy con el taxista, así que tengo tiempo para hablar * Dice Jin relajado.

–Ya veo, y dígame ¿Por qué llama ahora? * Pregunta confundida María.

–Tú lo sabes María, demonio súcubo hija de Sheila, la más poderosa de las súcubos * Dice seriamente Jin sorprendiendo a María quedándose con la boca abierta.

–No voy a entrar en muchos detalles sobre como sé eso, simplemente lo sé y reconocí tu parecido con ella al conocerte, también reconocí tu magia al intentar modificarme mis recuerdos haciéndote creer que tuviste éxito * Dice sonriendo con picardía Jin mientras habla dejando en mayor shock a María.

– ¡Si sabía que todo lo del matrimonio y lo demás era falso! ¡¿Entonces porque…?! * Iba a decir María, pero Jin lo interrumpió.

– ¿Por qué igual accedí a llevarlas a mi casa para adoptarlas y cuidarlas te preguntas no? Bueno antes que nada ¿Nunca escuchaste del llamado Dios de la Guerra del Clan de los Héroes? * Preguntó seriamente Jin dejando en shock a María.

–Sí, ese soy yo, soy Jin Toujou del Clan de los Héroes, es una pena decírtelo, pero deberías saber al menos ese tipo de información básica sobre los que alguna vez fueron grandes enemigos de tu especie * Dice sonriendo burlonamente Jin por el teléfono, María no podía creer todo lo que escuchaba, el mismísimo conocido como el Dios de la guerra, probablemente de las mayores pesadillas de los demonios era quien las acogió.

– ¡¿Y porque, porque alguien tan poderoso y peligroso como usted nos acogió?! ¡¿Cuál es la idea?! * Pregunta molesta María por teléfono alterándose y esto sorprendió a Mio quien dejó de llorar para poner atención a lo que ocurría.

–Bueno, decirte una sola motivación solo para satisfacer tu curiosidad sería mentirte, porque no es tan simple ni genérico como eso, pero primero te diré que recibí noticias de que mi aldea de los héroes está en movimiento, hace 5 años la abandoné de hecho, no parecía que fueran a molestarme, así que solo mantuve un ojo en las cosas por un tiempo, pero el panorama cambió de repente hace poco, fue relativamente cerca por lo que decidí comprobar de quien se trataba por si acaso * Dice Jin seriamente explicando.

–Y allí me enteré que los molestos ancianos del consejo de héroes les dieron a ustedes dos un rango S- de vigilancia * Dice seriamente Jin y esto hizo que María se pusiera seria ya que no sabía que el Clan de los Héroes también los tenían en la mira ahora, principalmente porque se supone de que hay una tregua entre los Héroes y los Demonios.

– ¡Pero estamos en una tregua, y nos ponen en rango S- de vigilancia! * Dice molesta María seriamente.

–Lo sé, entiendo tu posición y que estés molesta, pero la cosa es así, y pues a ti solo te pusieron así por estar con ella, pues es por Mio que las pusieron en vigilancia, y en ese rango, ya sabes, por lo de poder ser la futura Reina Demonio, hija del Rey Demonio Wilberto, quien se sabe buscó frenar la guerra y la paz, lo cual consiguió * Dice Jin seriamente.

– ¡¿Entonces porque esos ancianos ven así a Mio-sama?! * Dice molesta María.

–Pues como ya sabes, el Rey Demonio Wilbert, su padre murió hace un año y pues como yo corté la mayor parte de los lazos con mi aldea, solo me enteré hace poco, también sabemos de qué otro demonio de clase reina ocupó su cargo, Leohart, alguien extremista que sabemos que busca a Mio al ser la hija de Wilbert y la sucesora de su poder, es objetivo de Leohart y de los que forman parte de su gobierno político * Dice seriamente Jin por teléfono intrigando más a María que afianzaba su mirada seria.

–Y pues tengo que comprobar ciertas cosas, Wilbert tenía muchos enemigos, entre los demonios, y para sus opositores sé que la hija de su odiado Rey Demonio sería la rehén perfecta, el propio Wilbert entendió eso mejor que nadie, escuché que cuando su hija Mio nació la envió al mundo humano para ser criada como humana por dos de sus subordinados, sé que incluso si eso significaba separarse de ella, lo hizo por su propio bien * Dijo seriamente Jin mientras María lo escuchaba atentamente.

–Pero la ironía de la vida hizo que al morir Wilbert, su poder fue transferido a Mio a quien había enviado lejos para mantenerla fuera de la disputa, y pues el resto seguramente tú ya lo sabes María * Dice seriamente Jin.

–Sí, Mio-sama experimentó lo peor que le podía pasar * Dice seriamente y con tristeza María mientras Mio escuchaba triste.

–Nosotros los héroes y ustedes los demonios pueden usar poderes sobrenaturales al conocer leyes más allá del mundo humano, sé que ella si bien puede usar su poder normal de demonio, no el de Rey Demonio al ser hace apenas 6 meses una chica promedia que se creía a sí misma una humana normal * Dice seriamente Jin.

–Me enteré de que la llamada facción moderada perdió mucho poder después de la muerte de Wilbert, y el hecho de que tú eres su única guardiana es prueba suficiente de ello, y pues por desgracia, yo no creía que ustedes dos puedan oponerse a esa facción que tiene a tantos demonios muy poderosos en sus filas que aún no han actuado, especialmente si el jefe militar del Rey Demonio, El General Demonio empieza a moverse * Dice seriamente Jin y esto produjo sudor en su frente a María quien sabía de quien se trataba, ya que de ese ser se dice que es inmensamente fuerte, junto a su ejército.

– ¿Tú te refieres a…? * Iba a decir María, pero Jin lo interrumpió.

–Sí, de hecho ese ser fue quien me hizo estas cicatrices en una batalla que tuvimos y pues es El General Demonio del Ejercito, y es el demonio más fuerte incluso por sobre encima del actual Rey Demonio Leohart * Dice Jin seriamente recordando la brutal batalla que tuvo con ese demonio mucho tiempo atrás durante la guerra.

–Pero aunque dije que varias son las razones, incluyendo las que mencioné, la razón más importante es que estoy vinculado con una persona relacionada con el entorno de Mio y Wilbert, y a esa persona le debo esto, es por eso que las dejo bajo mi protección * Dice Jin seriamente.

– ¿Y Goku-san, porque él está involucrado? * Pregunta María seria.

–Me hice amigo de su abuelo Son Gohan hace varios años, y pues él me dijo que de alguna forma llegaría aquí, y que sería fuerte, ya que no sé si lo comprobaron, pero tanto su abuelo como el mismo Goku son también hábiles guerreros que no usan magia, sino otro tipo de energía que Son Gohan me llegó a explicar que se 'Ki', el cual se entrena mucho más que la magia para dominarla, comprobé de primera mano que Son Gohan gracias a eso era fuerte, además de ser un talentoso combatiente, pienso que Goku no será muy distinto, de hecho puedo sentir el gran poder que posee gracias a mis habilidades y experiencia * Dice Jin sonriendo y esto sorprendió a María.

–Por eso le encomendé la misión de protegerlas, confío en que él lo hará no solo por ser fuerte, sino por el espíritu y corazón que posee, esos dos últimos ni siquiera nadie en la guerra ni ningún oponente que tuve, jamás demostró tenerlo, me gustaría que por eso a cambio de que él las proteja, ustedes también cuiden de él como unas hermanas mayores, ya que como habrán visto, es algo estúpido, pero es buena persona, y es para ustedes una persona más que confiable, les pido que le den una oportunidad y convivan ustedes tres * Dice serio y co determinación Jin, a lo que María al analizar sus palabras puso un semblante triste para luego poner una mirada determinación.

–No se preocupe Jin-san, haremos lo que dice, y esta vez sí es en serio, porque quien más desea esto es Mio-sama * Dice sonriendo María mirando a Mio quien quedó extrañados por esto.

–Como le dije a Goku, también les digo esto a ustedes, 'Se los encargo', y pues como sabrás todo esto de la oferta de trabajo era una pantalla, en realidad voy al Reino Demoniaco por un tiempo * Dice seriamente Jin dejando en shock a María.

– ¡¿Qué está demente?! ¡Si El General Demonio lo rastrea usted correrá mucho peligro! * Dice María seria y preocupada.

–No te preocupes, haré lo posible para evitar el peligro, pero no tengo opción en cuanto a ir para allá, hay varias cosas que me atan a ese reino, no solo el asunto de ustedes, haré un contacto con alguien y si todo sale bien, Mio podría dejar de ser perseguida * Dice Jin sonriendo con determinación.

–Está bien, pero cuídese señor * Dice María seriamente.

–De acuerdo, ¡Nos Vemos! * Dice Jin despidiéndose a lo que María también se despide colgando el teléfono.

**Fin de Soundtrack Zamasu Theme{ **** watch?v=7LnTN8QdTtg**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragón Ball Super Beyond The Limit { **** watch?v=uAD_K2jWPng**** }**

Mio quien tenía una expresión de ansiedad quería saber todo lo que hablaron Jin y María, lo cual María le explicó a esta todo lo que hablaron entendiendo está emitiendo una sonrisa con lágrimas.

– ¡Entonces significa que podemos traer de vuelta a Goku! * Dijo Mio sonriendo de felicidad.

– ¡Así es Mio-sama! * Dice María feliz.

–Pero fuimos muy duras con él, no sé si querrá volver después de cómo lo tratamos * Dice Mio con leve tristeza.

–Recuerde Mio-sama, él prometió protegerla, es como si hubiera hecho un trato con usted, que es una demonio, él está atado a cumplir su trato con usted * Dice con una sonrisa pícara María y Mio sonríe al escuchar eso.

–Tienes razón, ese tonto no puede escaparse de mí * Dice Mio con una sonrisa de determinación cómica.

– ¡Pues vamos a buscarlo! Aunque no sé dónde podría estar * Dice María pensativa, y en eso Mio recordó algo.

– ¡La Colina de la Puesta de Sol donde fuimos hace poco, vámonos corriendo María! * Dice Mio preocupada tomando de la mano izquierda a María con su mano derecha.

Y así Mio se llevó a rastras a María hacia allá y ambas fueron corriendo.

**/Fin de Flashback/**

* * *

– ¡Llegaremos dentro de poco! * Dice Mio corriendo preocupada.

– ¡Sí, sea positiva, ayudaremos a Goku-san! * Dice sonriendo María mientras corre.

–Eso espero, sé que Jin dijo que podía ser fuerte, y demostró tener algunas habilidades, pero de eso a combatir demonios asesinos es otra cosa * Dice Mio preocupada mientras.

–"¡Goku, que por favor no te pase nada malo por mi culpa!" * Dice Mio preocupada en su mente, y ambas están cerca de llegar a Goku quien se encuentra a punto de luchar.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragón Ball Super Beyond The Limit { **** watch?v=uAD_K2jWPng**** }**

* * *

**/Colina de la Puesta de Sol, Con Goku vs Demonios Asesinos /**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Epic DBZ Themes Looped: Middle of Hyperbolic Time Chamber { **** watch?v=Kh9yYBM8PAE**** }**

Goku se encontraba en guardia en su pose de pelea al estilo tortuga mirando a sus oponentes, finalmente las Mantícoras se lanzan a atacar a un Goku quien tenía un rostro serio, y cuando uno de ellos estaba por morder la cabeza de Goku hacia su derecha, pero este voltea levemente la mirada hacia el monstruo demonio, dio un salto y le dio un fuerte codazo en la mandíbula a la Montícola mandándolo a volar hacia arriba, en eso otra de las Mantícoras se le acercaba hacia la espalda a Goku dando un saldo un salto con la intención de destrozarlo, sin embargo Goku pudo olerlo y escucharlo por lo que inmediatamente se apoyó con sus manos en el suelo, dándole una doble patada de mula directamente al mentón del león mágico demoniaco mandándolo a volar hacia arriba al igual que al anterior, y luego dio un salto hacia el cielo dirigiéndose hacia ambos monstruos empezando a girar rápidamente como una rueda, y cuando llega por encima de ellos, les da un potente codazo en el cuello a cada uno rompiéndoselos para que los mismos caigan directamente al suelo sin vida, Goku los había matado con mucha facilidad tal como de niño lo hacía con tigres para comérselos, al ser derrotados las Mantícoras se convirtieron en sombras desvaneciéndose.

–Que lastima, yo quería comerlos, eran más fuertes que los leones normales y se veían deliciosos, pero parece que al ser vencidos desaparecen, que desperdicio * Dice Goku lamentándose cómicamente y en eso el demonio parca se prepara para atacarlo lanzando de su guadaña un rayo amarillo, pero Goku tal como lo hizo con el ataque de María y el Kamehameha de Krilin en el torneo, lo detuvo solo con su mano derecha con suma facilidad sorprendiendo a la parca.

–Será mejor que te vayas, no eres rival para mí * Dice Goku seriamente, pero la parca al parecer no era muy racional moviéndose solo por sus instintos asesinos por lo que se lanzó a toda velocidad moviéndose en zigzag para intentar confundir a Goku e intentar cortarlo con su guadaña, pero su velocidad era muy lenta en comparación con la de Goku.

–Te lo advertí * Dice Goku seriamente desapareciendo con su velocidad evitando el corte y apareciendo frente suyo dándole un fuerte puñetazo derecho en el abdomen dejando sin aire a la parca mandándola a volar hacia el cielo, y luego dio de nuevo un salto, pero esta vez girando en forma de torbellino para finalmente dándole una fuerte patada derecha con el talón del pie en la espalda destrozándolo por completo y hacerlo caer fuertemente en el suelo convirtiéndose en una sombra de nuevo, significado de que había sido destruido, Goku había ganado fácilmente.

En eso el mismo agujero negro del que salieron aquellos demonios asesinos, se hizo más grande y del mismo empezó a salir un demonio monstruo gigantesco con un cuerpo corpulento, de piel rojiza, cuyo rostro tiene un parecido similar al de un payaso. Poseen ojos negros con una pequeña pupila blanca en su centro, una nariz ancha y unas largas uñas que parecen ser sumamente filosas al igual que los numerosos colmillos que poseen su boca. Alrededor de sus cuellos se pueden apreciar algunos vasos sanguíneos, en la parte superior de sus cabezas poseen dos cuernos con anillos blancos y negros intercalados.

– Ya veo, había uno más * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante al encarar al monstruo gigante de 13 metros, en cuanto a María y Mio que estaban por llegar pudieron ver a semejante monstruo las mismas, así como a Goku encarándolo.

– ¡Es un Demonio Rojo! * Dice preocupada en voz alta María.

– ¡Es enorme, María me habías dicho que la mayor parte de esa especie se extinguió en la guerra! * Dice preocupada Mio.

–Así es, pero se sabe que los sobrevivientes forman parte del ejército del Rey Demonio del cual se pone a cargo su General, en síntesis es uno de sus juguetes * Dice seriamente Maria, ambas sudaron en sus frentes al escuchar hablar de semejante general del cual se dice que incluso supera al propio Rey Demonio Actual y que es extremadamente despiadado, además de haber sido un rival que hirió seriamente a Jin en la guerra por lo que podría decirse que es un acérrimo rival del héroe.

Y ambas estaban a punto de llegar para ayudar a Goku, pero se quedarían en shock ante lo que verían.

Y es que el Demonio Rojo intentó sorprender con su velocidad a Goku al intentar partirlo en dos con sus garras, pero Goku había desaparecido por lo que el monstruo solo cortó el aire y apareció a un costado izquierdo del monstruo.

– ¡Buruburuburu! ¡Aquí estoy! * Grita Goku sacándole la lengua al monstruo burlonamente y sonriendo, cosa que molestó al Demonio Rojo que de su ojo izquierdo lanzó pequeños rayos rojos que Goku despejaba con sus puños, y luego el monstruo abrió su boca lanzando una tremenda llamarada, tanto Mio como María que llegaron justo cuando el Demonio Rojo lanzó su ataque quedaron horrorizadas al pensar que Goku terminó incinerado.

– ¡Goku! * Grita atemorizada Mio empezando a derramar lágrimas.

– ¡Goku-san! * Grita atemorizada María.

– ¡No puede ser! * Dice Mio con lágrimas recordando imágenes de sus padres en medio de también unas llamas siendo asesinados por un demonio, estas llamas y esto que ella cree, le acaba de pasar a Goku le recordaba aquella trágica noche, la misma empieza a envolverse en un poderoso aura carmesí, al mismo tiempo María también se transformó en su forma súcubo, ambas estaban con ira contra el Demonio Rojo por lo que acaba de hacer y no iban a perdonarlo.

– ¡Demonio Rojo, te mataré 100 veces! * Grita Mio a punto de lanzarse a atacar con su magia al Demonio Rojo con María, sin embargo debajo del piso se escuchó un leve temblor que intrigó tanto a Mio, María y al propio Demonio Rojo quienes miraron en dirección al suelo, y del mismo salió de golpe haciendo un hoyo en el mismo el propio Goku para aterrizar de pie en el suelo.

– ¡Fiuu! Creo que te subestimé, no pensé que podrías atacar de ese modo, si lo hubiera recibido directamente no creo haber salido completamente ileso, pero ni modo, tengo que derrotarte ya * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante preparándose para atacar, las chicas no podían contener su alegría, pero antes de que digan algo el Demonio Rojo se preparaba de vuelta para otra llamarada.

– ¡Ah no, no lo harás, ya quemaste suficiente este lugar! * Dice en voz alta Goku dando un salto para darle un fuerte puñetazo en toda la cara al monstruo dejándolo completamente aturdido y seminoqueado de pie, en eso Goku al aterrizar de pie fue corriendo a gran velocidad hasta dar un salto para hacer contacto con una pared, la cual utilizó como impulso para dirigirse como una bala hacia el Demonio Rojo anteponiendo sus dos puños hacia el frente planeando hacer la misma técnica con la que derrotó al robot de batalla del Comandante Black de la Patrulla Roja años atrás.

– ¡Es tu fin monstruo! ¡DAAAAAAAAH! * Grita Goku para finalmente chocar contra el cuerpo del Demonio Rojo haciéndolo estallar en varios pedazos al ser débil en comparación al ataque y el poder que posee Goku actualmente cayendo todos sus pedazos incluyendo su propia cabeza muerta en sus propias llamas que él había provocado quemándose hasta convertirse en cenizas y desaparecer al igual que la atmosfera oscura, El Demonio Rojo había sido derrotado con suma facilidad por Goku quien aterrizó de pie.

**Fin de Soundtrack Epic DBZ Themes Looped: Middle of Hyperbolic Time Chamber { **** watch?v=Kh9yYBM8PAE**** }**

–Bueno, eso fue un buen calentamiento para empezar en este mundo * Dice Goku sonriendo relajado tronándose el cuello, pero de repente se vio sorprendido porque alguien se lanzó de atrás hacia él y al voltear ve que era Mio quien se lanzó a abrazarlo cayendo ambos al suelo.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super Official Soundtrack 17 - Break in The Battle{ **** watch?v=5SfK0W0upwE**** }**

– ¡Goku, eres un tonto, tonto, tonto! * Dice Mio cerrando sus ojos con lágrimas mientras estaba encima de Goku abrazándolo, pero sin darse cuenta estaba hundiendo la cara de Goku en sus grandes pechos.

– ¡Mio-sama, creo que si sigue así va a matarlo de placer! * Dice sonriendo María y Mio al abrir sus ojos, nota que está estrujando la cabeza de Goku contra sus propios grandes pechos sonrojándose y soltándolo de golpe.

– ¡Lo siento! * Dice Mio sonrojada y avergonzada, y luego de que Goku recuperara el aire se dispone a hablarles a las chicas.

– ¿Pero que ustedes hacen aquí?Pensé que estarían en su casa * Dice Goku sorprendido.

–Estábamos allí, pero las cosas han cambiado * Dice María algo triste para luego ponerse seria.

– ¿Cambiado? * Pregunta Goku.

–Sí, y necesitamos que vuelvas a casa Goku-san * Dice sonriendo María.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si no hace ni una hora que me echaron de su casa! ¡Dijeron que no me querían allí y por eso tuve que salir! * Dice Goku sorprendido.

–No es que no te quisiéramos allí, solo que no confiábamos en ti, eso pasó porque la mayoría de las personas siempre nos traicionaban * Dice María con un rostro triste.

– ¿Y porque ahora sí ahora confían en mí y quieren que vayan a su casa de vuelta? * Pregunta confundido Goku.

– ¡Ya basta de eso! * Dice Mio algo molesta en voz alta, pero con leves lágrimas.

– ¡Deja de decir 'su casa', esa casa también es tu casa ahora! * Dice Mio en voz alta con lágrimas y tristeza.

– ¿Pero porque? * Pregunta Goku confundido y sorprendido.

– ¡Porque en apenas unos días nos hicimos amigos, no, más que eso, nos hicimos familia! * Dice Mio con lágrimas sorprendiendo más a Goku a la vez que confundiéndolo.

– ¡Nuestra desconfianza hacia todos nos hizo ponerte en la misma vara de medir que los demás, pero la forma en como reaccionaste cuando te echamos no mostrando odio ni rencor alguno hacia nosotras es señal de que eres de confianza! * Dice Mio con leves lágrimas y sonriendo.

–Aunque para serte sincera, me hubiera gustado que te molestaras, incluso llegué a pensar que al actuar de esa forma pensé que no te importábamos * Dice con tristeza Mio.

– ¡Pero eso no es cierto, ustedes si me importan, y las iba a proteger incluso fuera de la casa! * Dice Goku sorprendido.

– ¡Lo sé, es por eso que confío en ti para que vuelvas con nosotras y ahora vivamos juntos como familia, por favor Goku vuelve con nosotras, vuelve conmigo! * Dice Mio con leves lagrimas mirando a Goku con sus hermosos ojos rosados, Goku se puso a pensarlo.

–Pues si eso es lo que quieres no tengo porque negarme Mio * Dice Goku sonriendo y tanto Mio como María emitieron sonrisas felices.

– ¡Entonces volvamos a casa! * Dice feliz María quien se transformó de vuelta a su forma humana, y pues Goku así como Mio asintieron por lo que los tres decidieron volver a la Residencia Toujou.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super Official Soundtrack 17 - Break in The Battle{ **** watch?v=5SfK0W0upwE**** }**

* * *

**/Más tarde en la Noche, Residencia Toujou/**

Mio había obligado a Goku que antes de hablar, se tomara un baño lo cual obedeció el joven Son dándose un baño después de su breve batalla contra los demonios asesinos y cambiándose la ropa por un conjunto de una playera y unos shorts de color azul que le habían comprado, como ya era tarde para cocinar María decidió ordenar comida rápida por lo que ordenó unas cuantas pizzas. Goku se puso a devorar la mayor parte mientras las dos demonios solo comieron un poco mientras aún no dejaban de sorprenderse por el apetito voraz del pequeño guerrero quien terminó de comer quedando contento.

– ¡Esto estuvo delicioso! * Dice Goku feliz.

– ¡Tu apetito sí que es grande Goku-san! * Dice sonriendo alegre María.

– ¡Todos me dicen eso! ¡Jijiji! * Dice Goku sonriendo a su estilo, y al verlo sonreír de ese modo, Mio se sonroja ligeramente volteando la mirada a lo tsundere guardando silencio.

–Bueno, supongo que ahora podemos hablar * Dice seriamente Mio asintiendo María y Goku.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Feeling Each Other Out [Arc-V] { **** watch?v=luQ9PoB7Mc8&t=67s**** }**

María sería quien le explicaría a Goku lo mismo que Jin había mencionado, y mencionando las tres razas conocidas como Demonios, Dioses y Héroes; y también sobre el pasado de Mio, y de cómo ella era la hija de quien fuera el Rey Demonio Wilbert, y pues lo todo lo que Jin había explicado, pero Goku claramente no entendía bien la mayor parte, y pues para el eso de ser la hija del Rey Demonio no pareció importarle demasiado, pero si le interesó el hecho de que Mio tenga un gran poder dentro de sí, sumado al hecho de que en esas tres razas hay guerreros muy fuertes, sin embargo sintió enfado de que mataran a los padres adoptivos de Mio.

– ¡Eso fue cobarde! * Dice Goku molesto frunciendo el ceño.

–Goku * Dijo Mio triste.

–Ya le llegará la hora de que le dé su merecido a ese cobarde sea quien sea, cuenta con ello Mio * Dice Goku sonriendo determinante a lo que Mio sonríe conmovida asintiendo.

–Pero me gusta que tengas un gran poder, y que también hayan seres bastantes fuertes en este lugar, Demonios, Héroes y Dioses, se oye interesante * Dice Goku sonriendo emocionado.

–Veo que realmente te gustan las batallas y los desafíos Goku-san * Dice sonriendo María.

–Claro que sí, porque me gusta enfrentar a sujetos fuertes, y siento que tú y Mio son fuertes * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–Goku ¿Y tú, como fue tu vida en el lugar de donde viniste? * Pregunta Mio curiosa, cosa que también causa curiosidad en María quien también lo mira con curiosidad.

–Está bien, les contaré * Dice Goku relajado y empezó a relatarles un resumen de su vida desde que recuerda sus tiempos viviendo con su abuelo que era un fuerte peleador de las artes marciales, hasta que un día este supuestamente apareció muerto asesinado por un monstruo simio gigante que llegaba a aparecer en algunas noches del cual el mismo le había advertido a Goku, esto puso triste a las chicas al ver que lo que dijo Jin era efectivamente cierto y que Goku se quedó huérfano, principalmente esto causaba tristeza en Mio al entender lo que se siente, pero Goku les dijo que no se preocuparan ya que aprendió a vivir con eso y tener a su abuelo en su corazón, lo que conmovió a ambas.

Y pues le conto como vivió solo después de eso en la Montaña Paoz feliz a pesar de todo, y de cómo conoció a Bulma, y todos sus amigos, de cómo buscaron las esferas del Dragón, su entrenamiento con su maestro Roshi, su participación en ambos Torneos de Artes Marciales, su lucha y victoria contra La Armada de la Patrulla Roja y el Asesino más famoso de su mundo, Tao Pai Pai, y de cómo llegó a este mundo, además de cómo conoció a Jin y de lo que este último le conto sobre su abuelo que también vino por poco tiempo a este mundo.

Las Chicas quedaron muy sorprendidas al escuchar sobre cómo fue su vida.

– ¡Cielos Goku-san, tu vida sí que ha sido muy ajetreada pero a la vez interesante, derrotar a un ejército terrorista humano no es algo menor en lo absoluto! * Dice sonriendo María y refiriéndose a la victoria de Goku contra la Patrulla Roja.

– ¡Sí, realmente eres sorprendente e increíble Goku! * Dice Mio tocando la cabeza del pequeño y revolviéndole el cabello.

–Pues Gracias supongo * Dice Goku sonriendo relajado.

–Lo siento Goku, lamento haberte engañado y que te tratábamos de esa forma, además de echarte * Dice Mio con un tono triste.

–Yo también lo siento Goku-san, pero como te dije, es por la desconfianza en los humanos que recurrimos a esto, pero aun así lo sentimos * Dice en tono triste María.

– ¡Lo que pasó ya pasó, no se preocupen ya estoy acostumbrados, de hecho la mayoría de los que son mis amigos en mi mundo, también fueron mis enemigos o simplemente no me llevaba bien con ellos en principio, esto no es nada nuevo en lo absoluto para mí, así que no se preocupen, pero si les hace feliz, pues acepto sus disculpas! ¡Jijijiji! * Dice Goku con su típica sonrisa.

– ¡Muchas Gracias! * Dijeron felices Mio y María.

–Por cierto me da curiosidad, pero tengo entendido que los llamados demonios son muy feos, pero ustedes son eso que llaman, eh ¿Cómo era que me dijo mi maestro? * Decía dubitativo Goku no recordando y confundiendo a las chicas.

–Ah sí, ya lo recordé, "lindas" * Dice Goku sonriendo y sonrojando a ambas, especialmente a Mio.

– ¡¿Pero qué cosas dices Goku?! * Dice Mio sonrojada en modo tsundere.

–Bueno, gracias por el cumplido Goku-san, parece que si pueden atraerte en cierta forma las chicas * Dice María sonrojada con una sonrisa pícara confundiendo a Goku.

–Y explicándotelo, pues los demonios son como los humanos, los humanos tampoco todos se ven bien, por ejemplo tú eres un chico lindo, pero no todos los de tu edad son hermosos como tú Goku-san * Dice María acariciándole la barbilla a Goku con una sonrisa pervertida con sonrojo molestando a Mio.

– ¡María! * Dice Mio sonrojada y molesta cómicamente.

–Relájese Mio-sama, no voy a arrebatárselo, creo… * Dice sonriendo con picardía María causándole más celos a Mio, pero Goku no comprendía lo que pasaba.

–Bueno, lo que quieres decir es que así como los hay como ustedes, también hay demonios feos como los que enfrenté ahora y como Akkuman ¿verdad? * Preguntó Goku curioso asintiendo María.

–Por cierto Goku, es probable que los demonios que derrotaste iban tras Mio-sama, pero al notar que tú podías sentirlos, sumado a que te vieron con ella, asumieron que estabas de su lado por lo que decidieron matarte, o al menos seguramente quien los comandaba les ordenó eso después de que ellos le informaron sobre ti, eso quiere decir que si estas con nosotras tendrás que enfrentar peligros, demonios más fuertes y… * Iba a continuar diciendo María de forma seria, pero Goku la interrumpió.

– ¡Y lo haré con mucho gusto, recuerda, les dije que me gusta enfrentar a los oponentes fuertes y las peleas! * Dijo Goku sonriendo emocionado.

–Sí, está bien, préstanos tu poder por favor Goku-san * Dice María inclinándose cortésmente.

–Pero no te expongas más de lo debido por favor * Dice Mio levemente preocupada.

–No se preocupen, las ayudaré y a la vez tendré cuidado cuanto pueda, mi maestro o mi abuelito me dirían lo mismo * Dice Goku sonriendo, aunque claramente jamás escaparía a algún desafío si es solo para protegerse a sí mismo, Mio y María sonríen aun así ante sus palabras.

–Pero díganme, ¿esos monstruos eran del tal Rey Demonio? * Pregunta Goku serio a lo que ambas también se ponen así.

–No estamos seguras, pero es lo más probable, aunque…* Dice seria María.

– ¿Aunque? * Pregunta curioso Goku.

–Podría haber incluso otro demonio de alto rango que vaya tras Mio-sama y su poder del Rey Wilbert * Dice seriamente María.

–María ¿Crees que pueda ser el General del Ejercito Demoniaco de Élite que mencionaste? * Pregunta sería Mio.

–Es una posibilidad teniendo en cuenta que los pocos Demonios Rojos que quedaban eran sus mascotas, y generalmente no los usaría así nada más, por lo que es muy extraño esto, tampoco creo que se los preste así sin más al Rey Demonio, ya que aunque trabaja en su gobierno como lo hacía bajo el mismo cargo en el del Rey Demonio Wilbert, según dicen no es en lo absoluto alguien que se someta al mismo * Dice María seria.

– ¿Tan fuerte son ese Rey Demonio y ese General Demonio? * Pregunta Goku curioso e interesado.

–Sí Goku-san, pero no son oponentes que debas desafiar nunca, especialmente el General, si alguna vez te topas especialmente con él, debes huir a toda costa * Dice muy seria María.

– ¡No me gusta eso, yo quiero enfrentar a lo más fuertes! * Dice Goku quejándose cómicamente, pero Mio le estira de su oreja izquierda con su propia mano izquierda.

– ¡Ayayayay! * Dice Goku quejándose cómicamente.

– ¡¿Qué no escuchaste idiota?! ¡No eres rival para ellos, además no puedes exponerte, dijiste que no te expondrías! * Dice Mio molesta estirándole la oreja.

– ¡Es que ya se me olvidó! ¡Jijijiji! * Dice Goku sonriendo y ambas cayeron de espaldas al estilo anime.

–No importa, además ese General así como el actual Rey Demonio no se muestran casi nunca, así que veo casi improbable que busquen desafiar a Goku-san directamente, aun así se debe tener cuidado con sus poderosos subordinados, porque esos asesinos que derrotaste Goku-san, solo eran demonios asesinos de bajo rango, cuando se den cuenta de que monstruos así no son suficientes comenzarán a enviar asesinos más fuertes por lo que hay que ser precavidos y luchar juntos para ganar * Dice sonriendo determinada María asintiendo de la misma manera Mio y Goku, en eso María dio dos aplausos.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Feeling Each Other Out [Arc-V] { **** watch?v=luQ9PoB7Mc8&t=67s**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Pervert Heart [Arc-V]{ **** watch?v=oX5lpmhkklc**** }**

–¡Muy bien Goku-san, ya que dijiste que lucharás para protegernos, especialmente a Mio-sama, pero en nuestra situación puede que las cosas sufran severas complicaciones si estamos separados, ya sea para que vengas en nuestra ayuda, o para que nosotras te encontremos, o sea si estamos separados y no nos encontramos no podremos ayudarnos mutuamente, por eso debemos tomar medidas! * Dice María sonriendo confundiendo tanto a Mio y más aún a Goku.

–Bueno, ciertamente el olfato de esos monstruos lo pude sentir de lejos porque apestaban bastante, pero el olor de ustedes, especialmente si ocultan sus poderes no lo pude sentir fácil, y no tengo muy bien desarrollada la habilidad de sentir a las personas como mi Maestro Roshi, solo puedo sentir a las personas que demuestran tener un enorme poder * Dice Goku relajado rascándose la cabeza.

– ¡Ahí lo tienes Goku-san, y pues al igual que tú, nosotras tampoco contamos con una habilidad de percepción desarrollada como si quizás lo tienen demonios veteranos experimentados y poderosos! * Dice sonriendo pícaramente María, esto no daba buena espina a Mio mientras Goku solo inclina hacia su derecha su cabeza en confusión.

– ¿Te refieres a algún entrenamiento para desarrollar alguna técnica para eso? Supongo que será un duro entrenamiento para lograr algo tan difícil * Dice Goku pensativo rascándose la barbilla.

–No Goku-san, no conozco ningún entrenamiento para mejorar en eso, lo siento * Dice sonriendo María.

– ¿Pero entonces a que te refieres María? Porque tampoco en la magia, hay una forma de detección perfecta * Dice curiosa Mio.

– ¡Hhay una forma más efectiva que un entrenamiento o una magia de detección, se llama 'Contrato Mágico de Amo y Sirviente', el cuál vincula sus almas! * Dice sonriendo alegre María confundiendo a Mio y Goku quienes se miraron mutuamente.

Y pues minutos después María con su magia creó en el suelo de la sala de estar que lo cubría, eran unas especies de runas entretejidas dibujadas con magia que eran un gran círculo mágico para un ritual.

–Oye Mio ¿Tú sabes qué es esto y que es lo que vamos a hacer? * Pregunta Goku curioso a Mio, quien por cierto viste su mismo conjunto con su camisola amarillo y sus pantaloncillos ajustados, misma ropa que vistió cuando la primera vez que Goku durmió en esta casa, Mio lo había ido a despertar de forma un tanto 'extraña' dejando un buen vistazo de su sensual escote.

–Bueno, no estoy segura * Dice Mio con sonrojo volteando la mirada a lo tsundere.

–Pues simplemente en la magia Amo y Sirviente, uno se convierte en lo primero y el otro en lo segundo, y pues obviamente sugiero que Goku-san se convierta en el Sirviente y Mio-sama en posición de Amo * Dice sonriendo María mientras Mio se sonroja levemente, por su parte Goku sigue teniendo un rostro de no entender.

– ¿Sirviente? No sé qué sea, pero si ayudará a Mio pues lo haré supongo * Dice Goku relajado y sin ninguna preocupación al no entender muy bien esto.

–Me gusta tu falta de dudas y tu completa confianza en esto Goku-san, y de hecho no hay nada de qué preocuparse, puesto que esto servirá para que ustedes dos sean capaces de sentir con precisión la posición del otro, ciertamente será un contrato amo-sirviente, pero solo será una formalidad, Y pues tampoco se preocupen de que esto afecte sus respectivas privacidades, porque ese no es el propósito de esta magia, de hecho es especial por lo cual se hace en noches de luna llena como ahora, aunque no es necesario salir afuera o que veamos la luna para ello * Dice sonriendo María y pues en cierta forma esto evitaría una enorme catástrofe que se puede provocar si Goku mira directamente dicha luna, pero que tanto él como sus nuevas amigas así como los de este mundo desconocen.

– ¿Propósito? * Pregunta dudosa Mio, pero María la ignoró.

–Si dejamos pasar esta oportunidad, pues no tenemos ningún otro método, y pues si surge alguna molestia, irregularidad o inconformidad por el contrato, siempre podemos anularlo en la próxima luna llena, y creo que fue suficiente explicación, ponte allí en el lado de la entrada que es el lado del sirviente Goku-san que el tiempo corre * Dice María sonriendo determinada cómicamente a lo que Goku relajado y confundido obedeció sin más a María colocándose donde la loli peli plateada le dijo.

–Oye Mio, no entendí la mayor parte de lo que ella dijo, pero supongo que tú sí, ¿estás de acuerdo con esto amiga? * Pregunta Goku curioso.

–S-¡Sí, no tengo problemas con eso, solo servirá para saber nuestras posiciones, así que no, hagámoslo! * Dice sonrojada y algo tímida Mio, pero con determinación.

–Bien, ya que ambos están de acuerdo empecemos, ahora Mio-sama, parece al lado de la ventana, que es el lado del Amo * Dice sonriendo María y Mio obedeciendo se coloca donde la súcubo le indicó, y pues con ambos colocados en sus respectivas posiciones, los preparativos para la magia empezaron.

–Ahora bien, Mio-sama, tome mi mano izquierda * Dice María sonriendo ante lo que Mio estuvo algo dubitativa.

– ¿Tú mano, solo tengo que sujetarla? * Preguntó Mio dubitativa asintiendo María por lo que la bella pelirroja obedece sujetando su mano izquierda con su propia mano derecha.

–Mio-sama está usando esta magia por primera vez por lo que necesitará de mi ayuda y pues será más efectivo si Mio-sama canta el hechizo con mis poderes mágicos en lugar de los suyos que aún no están bien equilibrados y dominados * Dice sonriendo María alegre, y pues primero la súcubo hizo su canto, después de que acabara eso Mio hizo una respiración profunda.

–E-entonces vamos a empezar * Dice Mio con una expresión algo nerviosa y entonces empezó el canto.

De inmediato el círculo mágico en el suelo comenzó a brillar primero de color naranja, entonces el cuerpo de Mio y el cuerpo de Goku fueron bañados en la misma luz, y pues como María solo prestaba su poder mágico para esto, pero no formaba parte del pacto, su cuerpo no brillaba ni nada, y cuando Mio terminó el canto, María se volvió hacia el pequeño cabeza de azabache.

–Muy pronto aparecerá un pequeño dibujo de un círculo mágico en la mano derecha de Mio-sama durante un leve momento, así que por favor toma su mano, Goku-san, y dale un beso al dibujo del círculo mágico antes de que desaparezca; con eso se establecerá el contrato Amo-Sirviente * Dice María sonriendo, pero Goku estaba confundido por esto.

– ¿Qué es un beso? * Pregunta Goku confundido y esto dejó en shock cómico tanto a María como a Mio que se aguantaron las ganas para no caer de espaldas al estilo anime.

–G-Goku-san pues eso es… *Iba a decir María sonriendo con molestia, pero fue interrumpida porque la mano derecha de Goku dio un brillo blanco mostrando el mismo dibujo de círculo mágico que María mencionó que supuestamente debía aparecer en la mano de Mio, esto dejó más confundido aún a Goku.

– ¿Y esto, me pueden explicar? * Pregunta Goku curioso y relajado.

– ¡¿Oye María, pero que está pasando?! * Preguntó Mio con una preocupación cómica mientras agarraba a María del cuello y la sacudió.

– ¿O-Oh vaya, cometí un error en alguna parte? * Dice María con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– ¡¿Y eso que significa?! * Pregunta nerviosa cómicamente Mio mientras agitaba a María.

–P-Pues dada las cosas, como están a la vista, usted es quien se convertirá en sirviente de Goku-san y el contrato estará inverso a lo planeado, pero todavía serán capaces de saber la posición del otro según lo planeado originalmente; así que Mio-sama ¿Qué tal si por ahora usted besa el circulo en la mano de Goku-san? * Pregunta sonriendo nerviosa María y cuando dijo eso el rostro de Mio se puso rojo como el color de su cabello debido al sonrojo, mientras Goku simplemente miraba el dibujo con algo de disgusto.

– ¡D-debes estar bromeando! ¡¿Por qué tendría que volverme esclava de Goku?! * Pregunta sonrojada y avergonzada Mio.

–Oigan, ¿podríamos apresurarnos sea lo que sea que hay que hacer? Es que este dibujo en mi mano es feo y de alguna forma quisiera quitarlo * Dice Goku de lo más relajado molestando cómicamente a Mio.

– ¡Tú cállate tonto! * Dice Mio molesta cómicamente, pero Goku no le puso atención ya que notó que el círculo estaba desapareciendo.

–Parece que no hay problema ya que este dibujo está desapareciendo * Dice Goku sonriendo y esto puso nerviosas tanto a María como a Mio.

– ¡Mio-sama, rápido, podemos anular el contrato más tarde, pero por favor bese el círculo de su mano ahora deprisa antes de que desaparezca! * Dice María con voz preocupada.

– ¡P-pero según dijiste, solo podremos anularlo en la próxima luna llena! ¿No? Eso es* Dice Mio nerviosa y dubitativa mientras María estaba preocupada e impaciente, por su parte a Goku se le notaba completamente calmado viendo como el círculo finalmente desapareció.

–Oigan, este dibujo feo ya desapareció * Dice Goku calmado, Mio sonrió levemente, pero de repente sintió algo en su cuerpo.

– ¡Mm!… ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué demonios?! * Decía Mio hablando de forma forzada a la vez que confundida, mientras su cuerpo de estremecía de repente con un escalofrío.

– ¡No puede ser! N-no * Dijo Mio con voz forzada poniéndose roja y luego cayó al suelo, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar un poco.

–Oye Mio ¿Qué ocurre, estás enferma? * Pregunta Goku un poco preocupado acercándose a ella intentando ayudarla para ponerse de pie, pero al tocarle con sus dos pequeñas manos su hombro derecho, esta gritó gimiendo asustándolo.

– ¡Hyaahn! * Grita gimiendo Mio sonrojada y mostrando algunos síntomas de excitación que claramente Goku no entiende.

–Ahh, La maldición ya está en efecto * Dice María poniendo un rostro de molestia como si hubiera metido la pata.

– ¿Qué es eso? * Pregunta confundido Goku.

– ¡Jejeje! Bueno, no creo que lo entiendas Goku-san, simplemente diré que el contrato Amo-Sirviente no solo permite captar la posición del otro, el verdadero propósito del que hablé anteriormente es mantener la lealtad del sirviente a su amo, por lo que cuando el sirviente traiciona a su amo o se siente culpable o tiene malos pensamientos que vayan en contra de la lealtad, la maldición o más bien, esto que sucede frente a tus ojos, ocurre como un especie de castigo, y pues también tiene que ver mi poder mágico seductor de súcubo que se convierte en una especie de afrodisiaco y lo que ves que le sucede a Mio-sama se llama 'Excitarse' * Dice sonriendo María con sonrojo y rostro cómico de culpa María.

– ¿Excitarse, otra vez esa palabra que no comprendo? * Preguntó Goku con rostro de confusión dando María un suspiro.

–Eres tan inocente Goku-san que veo complicado que entiendas eso a así de fácil * Dice María sonriendo resignada.

– ¡De-dejen de parlotear! ¡Mm, solo, solo ayúdenme! * Decía Mio sonrojada completamente en excitación.

– ¿Y cómo? * Preguntó curioso Goku y relajado, ya que al parecer no le preocupa tanto lo de la maldición como si lo haría lo de la enfermedad al no saber lo que es una maldición, y pues tampoco se siente incómodo al ver a Mio en ese estado al no comprender lo que es la excitación.

–La Maldición se detendrá cuando el sirviente jure lealtad a su amo, pero el sirviente en este caso Mio-Sama aquí rechazó el propio contrato, tú Goku-san el Amo debes someterla completamente en primer lugar para formar adecuadamente el contrato Amo-Sirviente, y pues si te preguntas como funciona eso, simplemente debes tocar el cuerpo a Mio-sama * Dice sonriendo María.

– ¿Tocar adonde? * Pregunta confundido Goku.

–Donde sea * Pregunta María sonriendo y Goku procede a tocarle el cabello con su mano derecha a Mio lo cual no hace ningún efecto.

– ¿Aquí? * Pregunta curioso Goku.

–No * Dice María sonriendo por lo que ahora Goku le toca levemente el ojo izquierdo a Mio con su dedo índice derecho no teniendo ningún efecto.

– ¿Aquí? * Pregunta Goku curioso.

–No * Dice María sonriendo por lo que Goku ahora le toca la uña del dedo índice izquierdo a Mio con su propio dedo índice derecho no teniendo ningún efecto.

– ¿Algunas de las uñas? * Pregunta Goku confundido.

–No, ninguna de las uñas * Dice María a quien a pesar de que sonríe, empieza a resaltar una vena en su frente que es sinónimo de que la estupidez de Goku empieza a impacientarla.

– ¿Aquí? * Pregunta Goku ahora poniendo su dedo índice derecho en un diente de Mio de la parte de arriba de su boca a punto de colmar la paciencia de María.

–No Goku-san, ni los ojos, ni dientes, uñas de manos o pies o cejas, pestañas nada de eso * Dice María con una sonrisa, pero mostrándose algo aterradora al perder la paciencia que da escalofríos a Goku.

–Está bien, es que tú dijiste 'donde sea' * Dice Goku confundido haciendo que María de un suspiro de resignación.

–Así como tocaste su hombro, toca el resto de la piel de su cuerpo, para buscar algún punto específico donde se centre la maldición, y cuando encuentres esa zona tócala allí durante 5 minutos * Dice María cansinamente (Jajajaja Definitivamente Goku no es Basara, Lo siento María XD)

–Ya veo * Dice Goku relajado.

– ¡Oye María! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! * Pregunta Mio sonrojada de excitación y sobresaltada.

–Por favor sopórtelo un poco más Mio-sama, ahora mismo Goku-san le hará sentir mejor, si realmente mejor. No es de ninguna manera porque yo, una súcubo quiero verla caer en el placer ni nada, ahora Goku-san, toca su cuerpo tanto las partes cubiertas con ropa como las descubiertas con tal de que toques la piel de Mio-sama y buscar el punto central de la maldición en su cuerpo; mira tócala en estos lugares que te muestro para que no te confundas, sé que te dije que tocaras en cualquier lugar, pero en estas partes será seguramente más efectivo, o sea las partes vergonzosas de las chicas* Dice María sonriendo y Goku empezó a recordar eso, como cuando a él lo golpeaban por tocar las entrepiernas de las chicas para comprobar si realmente eran chicas, así como los toqueteos de su maestro a las mujeres que siempre le costaban un golpe al anciano, y pues Bulma le explicó que eso 'avergüenza y molesta a las chicas'.

–"Ya recuerdo, pero no sé si deba hacer eso teniendo en cuenta lo gruñona que a veces es Mio" * Dice Goku relajado.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Pervert Heart [Arc-V]{ **** watch?v=oX5lpmhkklc**** }**

– ¿Oye Mio, estás bien que haga eso, o te enfadarás conmigo como cuando entré al baño aquella vez y tú estabas ahí? * Pregunta Goku confundido y Mio al escucharlo se sorprende de que le preguntara eso aún en esta situación.

– ¡Goku-san no hay tiempo para eso, si no lo hace Mio-sama…! * Iba a decir María impaciente y preocupada, pero esta vez Goku habló serio.

– ¡No, no le haré nada a Mio que ella no quiera, y si ella no quiere que le haga eso, yo mismo buscaré por mi cuenta otra forma de ayudarle, no me gusta forzar a las personas, especialmente si son mis amigos! * Dice Goku seriamente con determinación sorprendiendo tanto a María como a Mio, ya que quizás otros hubieran tocado sin dudar a Mio aprovechando esta situación, pero Goku no lo hará ya que respeta por completo la voluntad de las personas por lo que no piensa en lo absoluto hacer eso.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super-Noble Saiyan (HQ Cover){ **** watch?v=fM755fv-sA8**** }**

–Además, como dijiste María, eso de Amo-Sirviente es solo eso para detectar la posición, quiero que sepas que nunca veré a Mio ni a nadie como mi esclavo, no me gusta estar por encima de nadie, no soy como los enemigos que derroté en el pasado, como la Patrulla Roja * Dice Goku seriamente recordando como la Patrulla Roja sometía a pueblos enteros esclavizándolos para que buscaran las esferas, por lo cual a Goku no le agrada demasiado que a él lo pongan en una posición parecida a la de sus antiguos enemigos, pero lo que él no sabe es cuánto está causando su gran determinación y respeto hacia las personas en Mio quien se aguanta la excitación para mirar fijamente el rostro de Goku y la mirada de decisión que este posee, es una que nunca en su vida vio en nadie, lo mismo pasa con la propia María que ahora piensa que quizás la personalidad de Goku no es del todo mala.

–"Tal vez sea ingenuo, estúpido y no sepa ni siquiera las cosas básicas de la vida, y sea demasiado infantil para tener 15 años, pero a pesar de eso es un auténtico hombre" * Dice en su mente sonriendo María.

–Te lo preguntaré una vez más Mio ¿Está bien que te toque como dijo María? * Pregunta Goku seriamente ante lo que Mio aun estando bajo los efectos afrodisiacos mostró un sonrojo, pero el sonrojo que tenía no era solo por eso, sino por el rostro determinado que Goku mostraba por lo que lo miró en silencio mientras respiraba agitadamente además de mostrarse levemente dubitativa ya que nunca un hombre la tocó en partes vergonzosas, pero esa duda Goku la vio como una negativa por lo que el mismo asintió con el ceño fruncido y determinación dando media vuelta y empezando a retirarse sorprendiendo tanto a Mio como a María.

– ¡¿Pero Goku-san, adónde vas?! * Pregunta María sorprendida y preocupada.

–Respeto la decisión de Mio de no querer eso, así que te pido que uses tu magia para ayudarla a aguantar mientras yo busco otra forma de ayudarla * Dice Goku seriamente.

– ¡¿Pero qué vas a hacer tú Goku-san?! * Pregunta María preocupada, Mio también ahora pone un rostro de preocupación aún en medio de sus efectos afrodisiacos.

–Buscaré más de esos demonios asesinos que vencí el otro día, estoy seguro de que hay más por ahí, atraparé a alguno de ellos y lo obligaré a que me lleve directamente con ese tal Rey Demonio o ese tal General Demonio, si ellos son tan fuertes estoy seguro de que alguno de ellos puede curar a Mio por lo que traeré a uno de ellos a la fuerza a esta casa para que la ayude * Dice Goku con seriedad y determinación caminando firme hacia la entrada.

– ¡Eso es una locura Goku-san, ya te lo dije, nunca podrás vencer a ninguno de ellos, además ambos tienen subordinados muy poderosos! * Dice María muy preocupada por la locura que Goku planeaba hacer, en eso Goku voltea a darles una mirada a ambas.

–Ya me las arreglaré, no se preocupen * Dice Goku sonriendo con determinación cerrando sus ojos para luego voltear, y cuando iba a seguir con su camino una voz lo detiene.

– ¡N-No te atrevas G-Goku tonto! * Dice un grito hablando de forma forzada y se trata de la propia Mio que con dificultad se pone de pie aun respirando agitadamente por la excitación y Goku voltea de nuevo a mirarla ahora sorprendido al igual que María.

–Mio * Dice sorprendido Goku.

–P-por favor quédate conmigo y hazlo * Dice Mio suplicante, sonrojada con vergüenza interna y respirando agitadamente por la excitación, María se sorprendió por la reacción de Mio.

– ¿Hacer qué? * Pregunta Goku confundido.

– ¡H-Hablo de tocarme idiota, pu-puedes hacerlo, te doy mi permiso, cualquier cosa es mejor a que vayas allá, además si es un tonto como tú, está bien! * Dice avergonzada pegando un grito forzado Mio respirando agitadamente sorprendiendo tanto a Goku como a María.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super-Noble Saiyan (HQ Cover){ **** watch?v=fM755fv-sA8**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou No Testament Ost Konna koto hazukashii kedo{ **** watch?v=8FmBHVEf0S0&list=PL6NOHadsS7lfQxXhfJSYz6pgy4SeS_y44&index=29**** }**

– ¿En serio, no te vas a enojar? * Pregunta Goku sorprendido.

– ¡M-Me enfadaré si no te acercas a mi ahora, t-tanto que te mataré cien veces! * Dice Mio sonrojada, pero mostrando una mirada cómica de muerte a pesar de las circunstancias que se encuentra asustando cómicamente a Goku quien rápidamente se acercó a Mio parándose frente a frente ambos claramente notándose como Mio supera bastante a Goku en estatura, María no podía creer que sea la propia Mio quien tome la iniciativa en esto.

–"Esto no lo puedo creer, Mio-sama por voluntad propia no solo está accediendo a esto, sino que incluso lo está obligando a ayudarla a jurarle lealtad y entregarse a Goku-san, esto no contradice la maldición ya que aquí el sirviente lo único que hace es obligar al Amo a que acepte su muestra de lealtad, en este caso Mio-sama ahora obliga a Goku-san a que este acepte el cuerpo de Mio-sama; esto es completamente atípico, pero teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de Goku-san, el mismo puede incitar a eso al ser tan puro, tal vez Goku-san podría convertirse en el mejor Rey del Harem de todos los tiempos" * Dice María sonriendo en su mente de forma pícara, en eso se sorprende más María al ver que la propia Mio se desprende de su camisola y de su brazier dejando expuestos sus enormes pechos desnudos a la vista, Goku miraba curioso esos grandes pechos, ya que nunca vio nada igual ni siquiera cuando accidentalmente veía las revistas para adulto de su maestro, y pues ni su amiga Bulma tenía pechos siquiera que se acerquen a los de Mio en tamaño ni sensualidad, aunque de esto último él aún desconoce sus aspectos como para entenderlo.

– ¡Mio-sama! * Dice alegre María al ver lo decidida que estaba Mio en esto, por su parte Mio estaba sonrojada, y excitada.

– ¿Y qué quieres que haga? * Pregunta Goku confundido molestando a Mio por su pregunta.

–Ma-María tiene razón, e-eres un tonto, Mm, To-Todo lo tengo que hacer yo * Dice Mio avergonzada inclinándose levemente hasta que sus pechos estén a la altura y alcance de Goku, tomando las dos manos pequeñas del cabeza de azabache y ella misma haciéndole a él tocar, o más bien apretar un poco sus enormes pechos, pero apenas al hacerlo hacer eso, Mio amplía sus ojos.

–Ah… ¡HYAAAHN! * Grita fuerte Mio con sonrojo gimiendo con gran placer sorprendiendo este grito a Goku.

– ¿Mio estás bien? * Pregunta Goku preocupado mientras sus dos manos eran retenidas por Mio quien las hundía cada una en un pecho respectivamente.

– ¡Joo Jooo! Parece que la propia Mio te guió directamente a su punto débil, eso es normal ya que es su propio cuerpo después de todo * Dice sonriendo pervertida María con sonrojo.

– ¿Y ahora qué hago? * Pregunta Goku confundido.

– ¡Mm Cin-Cinco minutos, Nn, A-aprieta, mueve, to-toca de cualquier forma mis pechos por cinco minutos, e-espera a que María te de la señal pa-para que te detengas, Mm, si no lo haces de la forma en que te dije t- te mataré cien veces tonto, y que q-quede claro que solo hago esto co-contigo y que ti-tienes prohibido decírselo a nadie! * Dice Mio excitada y sonrojada hablando dificultosamente, pero aun así conservando con dificultad su modo tsundere asintiendo Goku.

– ¡Bien Goku-san, ya lo dijo Mio-sama, debes jugar con sus pechos durante 5 minutos, y pues yo miraré el reloj y te daré la señal para que pares, y no te preocupes por sus gritos, eso es perfectamente normal en estos casos y nada malo! * Dice sonriendo María asintiendo Goku.

–Está bien, pues aquí voy * Dice Goku relajado empezando a obedecer la propia orden de Mio empezando a masajear los pechos de esta, y esta empieza a gemir más respirando agitadamente y dejando caer parte de su saliva.

– ¡YAAAAAAAH! * Gritaba de placer Mio mientras Goku movía sus pechos, y pues como Goku ya entendía cómo hacerlo Mio soltó las manos de este dejándose caer encima de este quien se vio sorprendido ante esto, pero luego Mio se levantó un poco quedando de 4 encima de Goku quien quedó acostado de espaldas en el suelo aún con sus dos manos en los pechos de está quedando debajo de la misma.

– ¡Mm No te dé-detengas Goku, por favor! * Dice Mio con ojos suplicantes a lo que Goku solo asintió continuando con el masaje a los grandes pechos de la pelirroja.

–"Esto se siente raro, no entiendo porque pone esa cara y grita de esa forma cuando le hago esto, María dijo que era un punto débil, pero no se parece a la situación de cuando me apretaban fuertemente mi cola, eso era distinto a esto" * Dice Goku confundido en su mente mientras continua con el masaje a los pechos de Mio quien está encima de él.

–Creo que esa posición en la están ahora es como realmente ambos están, Mio por encima de Goku, pero este ayudándolo aun estando por debajo de ella * Dice María sonriendo, pero hablando en más de un sentido, no solo en el sexual, quizás refiriéndose a cuando Mio se convierta en Reina de los Demonios, con Goku ayudándolo desde las sombras, o sea debajo de ella.

–Oye Mio, esto se está volviendo tedioso, así que lo hare más rápido * Dice Goku calmadamente intrigando tanto a Mio como a María, en eso Goku empezó a usar su fuerza y velocidad para mover más rápidamente los pechos de Mio, y ahora era tanto el placer que esta sentía que saco su lengua.

– ¡HYAAAAAAAAAAH! * Grita Mio con placer y excitación además de sonrojo sacando la lengua dejando caer parte de su saliva cerca de la cara de Goku.

– ¡Goku-san ten cuidado, no le dañes los pechos a Mio-sama! * Dice María algo preocupada.

–No te preocupes, puedo controlar que tan fuerte lo hago, no la lastimaré, además ella es fuerte * Dice Goku relajado y pues así lo hizo durante 5 minutos y pues al terminar el tiempo Mio cayó desplomada encima de Goku, este último solo quedó con los ojos demostrando confusión mientras Mio se encuentra recostada encima de él con sus pechos desnudos pegados al pecho cubierto por ropa de Goku al mismo tiempo que la parte de la boca de Mio donde respiraba agitadamente quedó hacia el oído izquierdo de Goku, al parecer el efecto de la maldición por ahora al menos de forma temporal había terminado, y pues en la situación en que Goku se encuentra con semejante bella mujer semidesnuda encima respirándole al oído, otros se hubieran sentido de forma extraña o incluso intimidados en cierta forma, pero Goku solo estaba quiero ahí sin hacer nada.

**Fin de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou No Testament Ost Konna koto hazukashii kedo{ **** watch?v=8FmBHVEf0S0&list=PL6NOHadsS7lfQxXhfJSYz6pgy4SeS_y44&index=29**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou No Testament Ost Shuujuu keiyaku mahou { **** watch?v=LJQimOdnb5s&list=PL6NOHadsS7lfQxXhfJSYz6pgy4SeS_y44&index=30**** }**

– ¡9 Veces, esa es Mio-sama quien de hecho ni la maldición le evitó llevar de alguna forma las riendas de la situación! * Dice sonriendo María mientras limpia el suelo cerca de ellos.

–Oye María ¿ya terminó eso de la maldición? * Pregunta Goku curioso aun teniendo el cuerpo de Mio descansando encima suyo.

–Solo temporalmente, pero por ahora sí y pues no te preocupes, su salud ya no corre peligro * Dice sonriendo María.

–Ya veo, entonces dime ¿Por qué aún está encima de mí? * Pregunta Goku con un puchero ya que no quiere quitarla de golpe como aquella vez en que esta fue a despertarlo y él la quitó de golpe de encima lo cual la enfadó.

–Pues quizás es porque se siente a gusto contigo * Dice María sonriendo y en eso Mio le mordisquea la oreja izquierda a Goku aparentemente estando dormida.

– ¿Y ahora qué hace? * Se pregunta Goku más confundido a lo que María dio un suspiro.

–Eres tan inocente aunque no comprendes los sentimientos de una mujer Goku-san * Dice María dando un suspiro de resignación mientras Goku simplemente no capta lo que pasa, en eso Mio sin que Goku y María se percaten, abre levemente su ojo izquierdo indicando que no estaba dormida, sino solo muy agotada.

–"Ese Goku, no puedo creer que yo misma le exigiera hacerme eso, pero rayos, se sintió tan bien que él lo hiciera, Goku tonto" * Dice Mio en su mente mientras le mordisquea la oreja a Goku fingiendo estar dormida además de mantenerse encima de el por un tiempo hasta que abre los ojos levantándose y dándole a María un mirada de muerte cómica que a esta la estremece cómicamente.

–María, tenemos que hablar * Dice Mio sombríamente sujetando de la ropa a María.

– ¡Espere Mio-sama no se enfade, Mio-sama! * Grita María cómicamente suplicante antes de recibir unos golpes fuera de pantalla en su cuarto.

**Fin de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou No Testament Ost Shuujuu keiyaku mahou { **** watch?v=LJQimOdnb5s&list=PL6NOHadsS7lfQxXhfJSYz6pgy4SeS_y44&index=30**** }**

Goku por su parte se levanta de un salto tronándose el cuello y el cuerpo en sí para luego mirar sus dos manos recordando cómo se sentía tocar los pechos enormes de Mio.

–Qué raro * Dijo Goku confundido oliendo sus dos manos.

–Me pregunto qué me diría mi maestro si se enterara de que le toqué esas dos cosas redondas a una chica * Dice Goku pensativo (Tu Maestro estaría orgulloso XD)

–Tienen buen olor * Dijo Goku relajado para luego pensar en lo que les dijo a las chicas sobre ir a buscar al Rey Demonio y al General Demonio.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou No Testament Ost Yomigaeru kanashimi{ **** watch?v=EFC-Hv48C1g&list=PL6NOHadsS7lfQxXhfJSYz6pgy4SeS_y44&index=11**** }**

–No es mala idea lo que dije * Dice Goku seriamente.

–Ya te dije que ni se te ocurra * Dice una voz femenina y era la propia Mio quien tenía toda su ropa de vuelta.

– ¿Mio? * Dice Goku extrañado y esta puso un rostro de preocupación, se acercó a él y sorpresivamente lo abrazó como un peluche hundiendo la frente de Goku en sus pechos.

–Ya te lo dije, por favor, no vayas nunca a buscar tanto al Rey Demonio como al General Demonio, quédate conmigo como prometiste * Dice Mio con tristeza y preocupación a lo que Goku asiente después de dar un suspiro.

–Fiuuu Ni modo, está bien, si me lo pides así, no iré a buscarlos para pelear * Dice Goku suspirando de resignación y esto produce una sonrisa en Mio quien lo suelta.

–Gracias * Dice Mio sonriendo aliviada asintiendo Goku.

Y así la confianza entre Goku y Mio después de lo de hoy que tuvieron sus altas y bajas, ahora está en un buen momento, pero futuras dificultades para ellos se aproximan a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero ¿Quién será el misterioso y poderoso General Demonio que incluso supera al Rey Demonio en Poder a pesar de ser de una jerarquía inferior, y que incluso logró herir seriamente a Jin Toujou en el pasado? Lo Sabrán en los Próximos Capítulos de Goku en un Mundo de Demonios, Héroes y Otros Seres.

**Fin de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou No Testament Ost Yomigaeru kanashimi{ **** watch?v=EFC-Hv48C1g&list=PL6NOHadsS7lfQxXhfJSYz6pgy4SeS_y44&index=11**** }**

* * *

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z: Episode Preview Theme (Japanese){ **** watch?v=AxKU8FXxEQw**** }**

**Goku: **Hola Soy Goku. Me alegra que haber regresado a casa, pero Mio actúa muy gruñona conmigo en este lugar llamado escuela que por cierto es aburrido, No sé qué le pasa, pero empieza a molestarme con su actitud, incluso Bulma no se pasaba con eso. Pon de tu parte si quieres que nos llevemos bien Mio ¿Quieres? Esto y más en Goku en un Mundo de Demonios, Héroes y Otros Seres ¡No se lo pierdan!

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z: Episode Preview Theme (Japanese){ **** watch?v=AxKU8FXxEQw**** }**

* * *

**Hola de Nuevo, Soy KidGokuSupremo y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, el ending lo tendré en el siguiente capítulo así que espérenlo, y pues les mencionaré algunas curiosidades del capítulo.**

**-El Demonio Rojo es un personaje conocido secundario de Nanatzu No Taizai.**

**-A diferencia de la historia original, el roll de escucha la explicación de Jin del porque decidió acoger tanto a Mio como a María fue ocupado por esta última.**

**-María y Mio hicieron lo opuesto a la historia original, ya que en la misma ellas fueron las echadas que luego fueron buscadas para traerlas de regreso, pero aquí fue al revés, ya que ellas echaron a Goku y fueron las mismas quienes fueron a traerlo de vuelta, aunque ellas no tuvieron que ayudar a Goku contra los demonios atacantes ya que él los venció solo fácilmente.**

**-A diferencia del prota original, durante el contrato amo y sirviente, más bien específicamente en lo de la maldición súcubo, Mio fue quien tomó la iniciativa para que Goku la ayudara y no viceversa debido a la completa inocencia de Goku en esos temas además de su personalidad. **

**-El General Demonio mencionado no es un personaje inventado, sino uno de otro anime.**

**Y pues esas fueron algunas curiosidades, y pues sin nada más que decir ¡Hasta la Próxima!**


	3. Goku vs Lars

**Hola Soy KidGokuSupremo y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic que espero lo disfruten como yo disfruté haciéndolo.**

**Ahora un pequeño análisis del capítulo anterior:**

**Goku demostró cuan poderoso es: **Así lo hizo, derrotó de forma aplastante a los demonios asesinos, incluyendo al Demonio Rojo de gran tamaño mostrando una parte de lo poderoso que puede ser, pero eso solo es el principio, en este mostrará más de sí.

**Mio y María han aceptado a Goku en sus vidas: **Pues sí, ambas eran muy desconfiadas y precavidas por cosas que les pasaron; pero Goku con su personalidad y determinación les demostró lo que es realmente y lo que vale, y las palabras de Jin también ayudaron para ello.

**Goku se está metiendo en el corazón de Mio a un ritmo frenético: **Esto no es nada raro ni de sorprender debido a su personalidad y carisma, y pues Goku le demostró cuan equivocada estaba Mio en desconfiar de él y no confiar de principio a fin, pero no solo se arrepintió, sino que se dio cuenta de que dejarlo ir de su vida siendo alguien a quien ella necesitaba, era un gran error, para su suerte lo pudo traer rápidamente.

* * *

**Ahora responderé a los comentarios: **

**alexzero: **Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo amigo. En cuanto a María, yo le había advertido a Ezequiel Sierra quien sentía pena por María de que se halla frustrado por la personalidad de Goku en el capítulo 1, le advertí que él podría frustrarla más, y así lo hizo en el capítulo anterior a tal punto de enfadarla cómicamente XD, y no te sorprendas que hayan más situaciones así entre los dos de estatura baja, pero a medida que hayan más capítulos, habrán más momentos divertidos entre la loli súcubo y el pequeño Son XD. En cuanto a Mio, pues solo mira todas las reacciones que tendrá en este capítulo. En cuanto a que María despierte 'Los Instintos Saiyayines' de Goku, no sé, el único instinto saiyayin que conozco es el de la batalla, en 'eso' pues no sé, es un reto muy grande para María lograr eso ya que tendría que lograr corromper posiblemente al ser con el corazón más puro de su mundo actualmente, así que es difícil saberlo, veremos que sucede con ella y su par de estatura baja en el futuro. En cuanto a lo último, pues mira el capítulo y lo verás XD, y pues iré actualizando el de Blade Dance. Mil Gracias Amigo.

**Montix07:** Te agradezco mucho por tu apoyo amigo, y me alegra que te gustara lo de que Mio y María buscaran a Goku, y no al revés, de hecho muchas cosas con Goku serán al revés o diferentes debido a sus obvias diferencias con el prota original XD. Mil Gracias por apoyarme.

**Guest: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo amigo, y claro que el gran Mutten Roshi estaría orgulloso XD. Y pues descuida, siempre que tengas dudas solo házmelo saber en la caja de comentarios que te las responderé siempre que pueda. Michas Gracias por tu apoyo.

**baraka108: **Me alegra que te hayan encantado ambos capítulos amigo. Y sí, jajajaja es intrigante mandar a Goku aquí, pero eso lo hace interesante, aunque recuerda que es un multicrossover y habrá más que solo lo de Shinmai. Y sí, el envidioso de Krilin estallaría de envidia. Y pues este Goku recuerda que no conoció a Piccolo Daimaku ni a sus demonios (que como dices, no son realmente demonios, pero son pura maldad) ya que ni Pilaf ni nadie lo liberó, pero es cierto lo que dices, solo enfrentó a Akkuman en el canon, de hecho es por eso que para él, el olor de los demonios de este mundo se parece algo al de él. En cuanto a si las chicas pueden aprovecharse de él, pues veremos, ahí tienes a la peligrosa loli María como ejemplo XD. No, por favor no menciones a la peor película de la historia del cine DB Evolution XD, pero ya lo viste en mi fanfic de Date a Live, Goku va a la escuela y así como allí, de alguna forma aquí también provocó un escándalo, él siempre genera que hablar XD. En cuanto a lo último, o sea el General Demonio, pues te anticipo que es un personaje demonio muy poderoso de otro anime, y acá está en su mejor momento por lo que será alguien muy peligroso, si fue un rival que le causó serias heridas al poderoso Jin, ya te imaginarás lo fuerte que es. Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre y espero tu fanfic del Mago Vermilion Z que es de los mejores fanfics de Fairy Tail que hay.

**Ezequiel Sierra: **Me alegra que te haya gustado. En cuanto a fortalecerse por el placer, pues eso si bien sucederá, no será tan fácil, tendrán que trabajar duro para hacerse fuertes, para eso está Goku para enseñarles lo que es el verdadero esfuerzo, sacrificio y motivación para hacerse fuertes (Obviamente Goku no les enseñará nada de sí mismo ya que eso no lo encuentro lógico, pero si puede ayudarles a usar mejor sus propios poderes en entrenamientos de combate, pero será en el futuro). Y pues ese General será un antagonista importante y pues ya irán haciéndose una idea de quién es, y sino pues lo sabrá cuando aparezca, pero creo que la mayoría conoce al anime del personaje, así que los sorprenderá. En cuanto a si usara al Goku de la saga de Freezer a que anime lo mandaría, pues de hecho el mismo podría aparecer en mi fanfic actual de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance, sería allí probablemente, pues no creo que haga otro fanfic con ese Goku, pero en ese fanfic después de un Time Skip si podría aparecer. Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre.

**Cyper: **Me siento muy agradecido por tus palabras amigo, me alegra que te gusten tanto mis fanfics y que los sigas, y pues el de Blade Dance lo actualizaré en su debido momento. En cuanto a lo de considerar juntar a Chisato con Goku, siento mucho no poder hacerlo amigo, eso ya está 100% decidida por lo que ella ya tiene a alguien más en la historia con quien tendrá su importante roll(aclaro que no es Basara ni ningún personaje de Shinmai Maou No Testament), lo aclaré de hecho en el capítulo anterior por qué no podía hacer eso, ya que si lo hiciera se me complicaría la historia y no podría hacer adecuadamente lo que tengo planeado para darles la calidad que ustedes merecen; hay cosas que si consideraré hacer encuestas de ciertas cosas de este fanfic para mis humildes lectores como en su momento lo hice en mi fanfic de Blade Dance, pero lastimosamente esto si no lo podré hacer; lo siento amigo, pero a cambio prometo hacer la historia interesante y Chisato incluso tendrá una mejor participación con este roll que le daré, de lo que tendría si la juntara con Goku; en realidad esto es también porque el Harem de Goku en su mayoría quiero que estén chicas de apariencias jóvenes y no mujeres que se vean muy mayores para él; solo por eso amigo no podré hacer eso, aun así gracias por tu recomendación y por tus palabras que me hacen muy feliz, y disfruta de este capítulo. Pdata: La persona que será cercana a Chisato encaja más con la personalidad de esta que Goku, además de que será un personaje importante en la historia y será más interesante, te lo aseguro. Mil Gracias por tu respaldo al fanfic.

**Franco Marcel:** Gracias por tu apoyo amigo, me pone feliz que te gustara el episodio y el haber respondido tu duda anterior. En cuanto a tu pregunta sobre si qué pasaría si Goku se enterara que el vínculo los hace fuertes, pues recuerda que hay varios factores, como por ejemplo que nunca se hizo ese tipo de pactos entre seres sin poderes de magia, y pues Basara tiene poderes mágicos tanto por su naturaleza de héroe, como por su naturaleza divina y demoniaca, nunca se hizo un pacto con alguien que no tenga poderes de ese tipo, en cambio Goku no posee magia, posee Ki, que viene de su energía vital, además es de otra dimensión muy apartada de este mundo donde el flujo de energía es distinto, y ni siquiera es de la tierra, por lo que todos esos factores pueden provocar un efecto muy distinto, por ejemplo que la maldición no fortalezca los poderes de nadie o que solo fortalezca a los ciervos, pero no a los amos, o sea un efecto muy opuesto a lo que buscan en ese mundo quienes buscan hacer dicho pacto, o sea que Goku podría convertirse en el alimento de sus propias ciervas, es decir sus chicas, cualquiera de esas opciones es válida a mi entender haciendo muy distintas las cosas a lo que era con Basara, como siempre digo, Goku no es Basara, y eso no se refiere solo a su personalidad, sino a sus diferencias de sangre y tipo de poder, así que veremos que ocurre, aunque queda descartado que Goku se hará más fuerte por eso, pero la pregunta es si sus ciervas se harán o no más fuertes, pero aun así Goku querrá que las mismas se fortalezcan por sí mismas para que sepan lo que es el esfuerzo y sacrificio por ser fuertes, ya que eso le enseñaron su abuelo Son Gohan, El Maestro Roshi y El Maestro Karin, espero haber respondido tu duda hermano y muchas gracias por tu respaldo al fanfic. En cuanto a si saldrá un enemigo que le complique más las cosas, pues a medida que salgan los capítulos habrá más y más enemigos más complicados, pero el próximo después de este que saldrá en el capítulo de ahora sí que le complicará bastante, ya lo verás.

**Thewizard56: **Me alegra que te haya gustado amigo. Y pues sí, como siempre digo, Goku no es Basara, al estar en las mismas situaciones que él al ocupar, obviamente actuará distinto al ser un personaje muy distinto, y me encanta que eso te guste amigo. En cuanto a tu pregunta, pues no, eso ya lo expliqué, la historia en este fanfic solo se basará en el Goku Dragon Ball en este mundo a diferencia de mi fanfic de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance, de hecho como dije, no aparecerán ni villanos del universo Dragón Ball, ya que en los otros dos fanfics de Goku que tengo en mi canal si aparecerán, por lo que quiero hacer a este fanfic diferente en ese sentido a los otros. De hecho en este fanfic, Raditz nunca vendrá a la tierra e Dragon Ball, ni Freezer jamás irá a Nameku ni nada, ellos seguirán con sus vidas en el espacio sin involucrar jamás a la tierra ni a los humanos

* * *

**Y pues, sin nada más que añadir comencemos.**

**Comienzo del Opening 1 del Fanfic(Opening 2 de Jojo Bizarre Aventure, 'Bloody Stream'){ ** watch?v=hK72-_2smr8**}**

(Empieza la música mostrándose la cara de varios personajes mirando la cámara como Mio y María con ambas sonriendo, luego Yuki con su mirada sin emociones y por último Goku que aparece sonriendo golpeando con su puño derecho su palma izquierda)

Por Debajo de las Sombras (Sale Mio desnuda dando una pose seductora tal como en el opening de Shinmai Maou No Testament siendo esa parte igual al comienzo de ese opening con mirada seductora resaltando en cuadros distintas partes de su cuerpo)

Recuerdos que despiertan dentro de ti, hierven tu sangre (Salen ahora Yuki y María también de la misma manera que salen desnudas en el opening de Shinmai Maou No Testament con sus miradas seductoras resaltando en cuadros distintas partes de su cuerpo)

Tu pasado se transforma, en la fuerza que te hará seguir de pie, en esta lucha(Se muestra a Goku luchando contra Garou en mano a mano chocando puños y patadas con ambos mirándose con una sonrisa desafiante)

En ti estará el amor, la suerte que el mundo te dará, es de héroes sonreír, sin miedo y temor (Mio, Yuki y María mostraban rostros tristes, pero Goku se muestra sonriendo en su forma clásica frente a ellas, y ellas también sonríen al verlo)

(Luego se muestra tanto al grupo de héroes integrados por la hermana de Yuki, Kurumi, Takashi y Shiba con miradas serias de los primeros mientras el último sonríe con sus ojos cerrados; así como a Basara con una mirada seria acompañado de 6 personas con armaduras misteriosas que aparentemente también son de la villa de los héroes)

Engañaré a la oscuridad, con valor mantendré la paz( Se muestra a Zolgear acompañado de Zest y algunos otros demonios sonriendo con maldad, así como a una sombra detrás de él que sonríe de forma psicótica que tiene detrás suyo a varios monstruos ocultos.

No importa cuán difícil sea, lo voy a lograr(Se muestra a Leohart sentado en su trono, y después a un ser misterioso con ojos rojos brillantes que lidera a otras 9 seres entre las que se incluye la hermanastra de Leohart, Liala quien se mostraba sonriendo.)

La puerta del destino se abrirá, y nos mostrará el futuro (Nos muestra a una hermosa chica de baja estatura de pelo largo y ojos negros que mira sin emoción liderando a un gran grupo de seres ocultos en las sombras)

(Luego se muestra a Jin Toujou con su espada y armadura de héroe, y también a los miembros del consejo de héroes junto a una hermosa chica rubia también con armadura de héroe)

Como una tormenta sangrienta, arde con una piedra sangrienta(Se muestra a Garou luchando contra Yuki, Takashi y Kurumi con una sonrisa bestial mientras estos tenían una mirada seria, para luego mirar desafiante a Shiba)

Observa como las tinieblas cubren su interior (Se nos muestra a Goku luchando contra el infame Zolgear quien le lanza hechizos a Goku que esquiva con dificultad dirigiéndose a él)

No me detendré, mis objetivo cumpliré, ¡voy a luchar!(Se muestra a Goku rodeándose de su aura blanca azulada de Ki para lanzar finalmente un Kamehameha)

¡Marcado está mi piel! (Se muestra a Goku ahora parado con una mirada seria en medio de Mio, María y Yuki con todos ellos teniendo una mirada seria y mirando la pantalla terminando el opening)

**Fin del Opening 1 del Fanfic(Opening 2 de Jojo Bizarre Aventure, 'Bloody Stream'){ ** watch?v=hK72-_2smr8**}**

* * *

**No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Shinmai Maou No Testament ni de los soundtracks u otros animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Akira Toriyama y Tetsuto Uesu respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundtracks usados en el fanfic, y a los creadores de los personajes de otros animes.**

* * *

**Goku en un Mundo de Demonios y Otros Seres.**

**Capítulo 3: Goku vs Lars**

* * *

**/De día, En las Calles de Tokio/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Under the Blue Sky [Anime Arc-V]{ **** watch?v=IZl6ZHO5aS0&t=114s**** }**

Jin en estos días había inscripto a Goku a la misma escuela que Mio, en cierta forma para que pudiera cuidar de ella dentro de la misma por lo que aprovechando que tenía un contacto en la misma escuela que lo ayude, pusieron a Goku en la misma aula de Mio, y falsificando algunos documentos hábilmente gracias a 'su contacto', todo fue muy rápido, y pues aunque se sabe que Goku nunca fue a la escuela, Jin le encomendó a Mio así como a María que lo ayudaran en lo que puedan, aunque sus calificaciones no son tan importantes en este caso, a Mio no le agradaba mucho la idea de que estuviera en su misma escuela, pero entiende que no hay otra opción, y pues también le consiguieron a Goku en ese tiempo el uniforme masculino de dicha escuela que consistía en un blazer negro, camisa de vestir de color blanco, pantalones y zapatos de color negro, era un uniforme a la medida de la baja estatura de Goku.

Por su parte Mio viste el uniforme femenino de dicha escuela que se asemeja a un uniforme de marinero blanco que tiene un cuello negro y puños negros con rayas horizontales blancas, una corbata de color naranja colgada de los bordes de su cuello, una falda negra corta que tiene una sola franja blanca, medias largas negras que tienen una cinta de color rojo alrededor de la parte superior del muslo y un par de zapatos de color marrón.

Los tres caminaban hacia un camino para peatones que los llevaría cerca de la escuela, pero de los tres solo María y Mio sonreían, mientras Goku tenía un rostro con un puchero mirando su uniforme que conociéndolo, no era mucho de su agrado.

–Mm ¡No me gusta usar esto! * Dice Goku quejándose cómicamente con un puchero a lo que Mio y María se rieron de él.

– ¡Jajaja! ¡Pero si te ves adorable, pareces un oso de peluche de felpa! * Dice Mio riéndose, aunque mostrando un leve sonrojo.

– ¡Oye Mio! * Dice Goku molesto cómicamente con la pelirroja.

– ¡No sea así Mio-sama! ¡Bueno, aunque debo admitir que tiene razón! * Dice María riendo.

– ¡Oye María! ¡¿Y tú porque no te pones un uniforme ni vas a la escuela?! * Pregunta Goku molesto cómicamente pataleando de forma infantil.

–Es para vigilar a los alrededores Goku-san, el enemigo podría aparecer en otros puntos estratégicos de la ciudad, es por eso que se necesita alguien a fuera de la escuela para moverse libremente, quizás podrías hacerlo tú, pero Jin-san quiere que estés la mayor parte del tiempo con Mio-sama, incluso confía más esa tarea a ti que a mí * Dice María seriamente.

–Ya veo, pues ni modo, protegeré a Mio * Dice Goku sonriendo con determinación levantando su puño derecho a la altura de su pecho sonrojando esta determinación a Mio.

– ¡Y pues no se preocupen por mí, con esta tarjeta de identificación falsa podré recorrer las calles sin ningún problema! * Dice María sonriendo mostrando en su mano izquierda una tarjeta de identificación falsa donde se muestra que supuestamente tiene 18 años de edad, ocultando su edad real que es al igual que Goku, de 15 años.

–Está bien, avísanos si te enteras de algo María * Dice Goku sonriendo asintiendo María.

–Te encargo a Mio-sama, Goku-san, y Mio-sama, también por favor cuida en cierta forma a Goku-san, tu sabes * Dice María sonriendo refiriéndose a la poca inteligencia de Goku con eso último, asintiendo tanto Mio como Goku.

– ¡Nos vemos después, que les vaya bien! * Dice María despidiéndose, y tanto Mio como Goku se despiden de ella para continuar con su camino hacia la escuela donde finalmente llegaron a su entrada.

* * *

**/Academia Privada Hijirigasaka/**

Goku y Mio habían entrado a los terrenos de la Escuela donde estaban una ola de estudiantes, y pues ambos se dirigieron al edificio de la misma donde se encontraban las aulas.

–Las vacaciones de verano acaban de terminar y permíteme decirte que es un fastidio que vengas a la misma escuela que yo * Dice Mio molesta.

–No me lo digas a mí, yo ni siquiera quería ir a una escuela, si fuera por mí me quedaría a hacer algo mejor como entrenar, pero Jin quería que te acompañe por eso de los demonios asesinos esos, además odio esta ropa tonta * Dice Goku con rostro de molestia y aburrimiento.

–Lo que sea * Dice Mio aburrida de las quejas de Goku.

Y pues luego llegaron al edificio donde los pasillos estaban llenos de estudiantes, y pues llegaron a los casilleros donde Mio se volteó a hablarle a Goku después de guardar algo en el suyo.

–La Sala de Profesores está por allá, solo tienes que ir a presentarte y el resto ocurrirá por sí solo, así que no necesitarás hacer preguntas sobre eso * Dice Mio relajada con Goku simplemente asintiendo en silencio.

–Oh, y no te me pegues en la escuela * Dice Mio con molestia.

–Ni que fuera pegamento * Dice Goku confundido molestando cómicamente a Mio.

–Me refiero que no quiero que estés todo el tiempo conmigo y por sobre todo no quiero que la gente sepa que vivimos juntos cabeza hueca * Dice Mio molesta por la ingenuidad de Goku.

–Está bien, y tú procura ser menos gruñona o se te arrugará la piel ¡Jijiji! * Dice Goku riendo a lo que se ganó una mirada cómica de muerte de Mio que le dio escalofríos y luego esta volteó y con un 'Hmph' al estilo tsundere siguió molesta su camino.

–No cabe dudas que es gruñona, incluso más que Bulma * Dice Goku sonriendo para luego dirigirse a la sala de profesores que le mencionó Mio.

Y pues allí se presentó con el profesor asesor asignado llamado Sakaki Mamoru quien le habló de cosas triviales sobre cómo son las cosas aquí y sobre la propia forma en que Goku se transfirió aquí, Goku obviamente no entendió la mayor parte y simplemente asintió para que esto terminara rápido, ya que las palabras del profesor simplemente lo aburrían.

–"Que aburrido, acabo de llegar y ya empiezo a aburrirme, espero que en eso que llaman clases las cosas no sean así" * Decía Goku en su mente aburriéndose y pues luego de terminar la charla el maestro Sakaki acompañó a Goku a su salón de clases donde estaría Mio, en eso Goku olfateó algo, o más bien a alguien.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Under the Blue Sky [Anime Arc-V]{ **** watch?v=IZl6ZHO5aS0&t=114s**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super Ost Beerus 'Tea Time Extended{ **** watch?v=FA8EYs2eRZI&t=349s**** }**

–"Huelo a alguien familiar aquí" * Dice Goku curioso en su mente mientras caminaba a lado del maestro asesor.

Por cierto, la noticia de que un estudiante de intercambio se incorporaría, se había extendido entre los demás estudiantes, preguntándose si sería una chica o un chico, naturalmente los chicos querían una nueva linda chica, mientras que las chicas querían a un galán, pero al llegar ambos y entrar al salón de clases, el profesor le dijo a Goku que se parara frente a toda la clase para presentarse con este asintiendo y obedeciendo por lo que pasó en frente parándose frente a la pizarra sorprendiendo a la mayor parte de los estudiantes al ver a un alumno tan pequeño y que se veía tan joven pareciendo un alumno de primaria, todo los estudiantes masculinos y femeninos lo miraban, aunque a Goku no le causaba incomodidad alguna debido a que ya estaba acostumbrado a ello por el Torneo de Artes Marciales donde mucha gente también lo miraba, y entre los estudiantes que lo miraban estaba Mio quien se sentaba junto a la ventana en el fondo, Mio simplemente al mirarlo volteó con molestia la mirada y le hizo recordar a Goku que no quería que se pegara a ella.

–"Ya veo, incluso aquí sigue de gruñona" * Dice Goku rascándose la cabeza con aburrimiento, pero en eso empezó a oler de vuelta ese aroma familiar y no era Mio, y Goku se percató de que el aroma venía de la misma fila de Mio, y se trataba ni más ni menos de la primera chica que Goku conoció en este mundo, alguien con una hermosura que estaba a la par de Mio, que en cierta forma por el color de su cabello le recordaba a Bulma, aunque esta tiene una personalidad completamente diferente, la misma tenía un aura como de agua clara, se trataba de la chica que había alimentado a Goku cuando este estaba perdido en las calles de Tokio, Yuki Nonaka y Goku al olerla y verla le pareció familiar.

–"Creo que la vi antes, si, la recuerdo, ella me dio de comer cuando llegué a este mundo, el olor familiar viene de ella" * Dijo Goku recordando y sonriendo, su sonrisa sonrojó un poco a la chica peli azul quien lo miraba fijamente, Mio al percatarse de que ambos se miraban puso un rostro de disgusto y celos.

Y Goku recordando las enseñanzas de su maestro sobre cómo escribir, escribió su nombre el pizarra como le dijo el profesor y volteó a mirar a toda la clase con su típica sonrisa.

– ¡Hola, Soy Son Goku, pero pueden llamarme Goku, espero que nos llevemos bien, sean quienes sean! ¡Jijiji!* Dice Goku con su típica sonrisa que les pareció una ternura a las chicas del salón, incluyendo a las propias Mio y Yuki a pesar de ya haber visto dicha sonrisa, mientras generó envidia en los chicos además de decepción porque querían a una chica, si bien las chicas no obtuvieron el galán que esperaban, igual les agrada el tierno aspecto de Goku.

–Bien, Son, tu lugar para sentarte es esa silla con mesa de escritorio vacío de allá *Dice el Profesor Sakaki a Goku indicándole un lugar vacío para sentarse asintiendo Goku.

–Y Nonaka, eres la representante de la clase, así que cuida por favor del joven Son * Dice el Profesor Sakaki asintiendo Yuki.

–Sí * Dice la hermosa Yuki sin emoción poniéndose de pie y continuando mirando fijamente a Goku quien solo le dio una sonrisa.

–Chicos, fórmense en el pasillo, iremos al gimnasio * Dice el Profesor Sakaki asintiendo los alumnos, y esto confundió a Goku rascándose la cabeza al ver a los estudiantes ponerse de pie.

– ¿Fórmense, A qué se refiere? * Dijo confundido Goku viendo como los estudiantes y el profesor iban saliendo del salón, pero mientras estaba distraído Yuki se le acercó por detrás inclinándose un poco para hablarle al ser tan pequeño el cabeza de azabache.

–Goku * Dice hablándole por detrás Yuki y este voltea para ver a la bella peli azul quien se inclinó para mirarlo más de cerca a la cara, Goku al verla sonrió.

–Te recuerdo, me ayudaste hace unos días y me diste de comer Gra… * Iba a decir sonriendo Goku, pero fue interrumpido por un abrazo de Yuki con un sonrojo dando una especie de suspiro, y quien abrazó la cabeza de Goku como un peluche hundiendo la cara del pequeño guerrero en sus pechos, y este hecho causó sorpresas en lo que estaban en la clase, más un claro disgusto y celos en Mio.

–Oye, creo que te me estás pegando demasiado, hace algo de calor * Dice Goku confundido.

– ¡¿Q-q-qué están haciendo ustedes dos?! * Pregunta con disgusto y celo cómico Mio sonrojada.

–Pues si me lo preguntas, no lo sé * Dice Goku confundido apartando un poco la boca de los pechos de Yuki para hablar bien.

–Me alegra que me recuerdes Goku * Dice Yuki abrazándolo para luego apartarlo un poco de sus pechos y sujetando el rostro de Goku con sus dos manos mirándolo fijamente a los ojos al acercar su rostro al suyo como si estuviera a punto de besarlo, pero Mio los separó a ambos de golpe.

– ¡¿Podrías soltarlo de una vez?! * Dice en voz alta molesta y con celos Mio al separarlos con sus manos a la fuerzas e interponiéndose entre ellos.

– ¡¿Por qué lo abrazaste de la nada, no te parece extraño?! * Pregunta molesta y con celos Mio a Yuki, pero esta permanece calmada y sin emoción.

–Lo hice porque estaba preocupada por él ya que lo conocí hace días y tenía dificultades, además de arrepentirme por dejarlo ir y separarme de él * Dice Yuuki sin emoción y Mio no comprendía, pero de alguna forma las palabras de la peli azul aumentaban sus celos.

– ¡¿Goku, que quiso decir?! * Pregunta molesta Mio con sonrojo ahora mirando a Goku.

–Pues es simple, cuando llegué a esta ciudad y no conocía a nadie ni tenía que comer, ella me ayudó alimentándome, y le estoy agradecido por ello, en cuanto a lo último que dijo, pues la verdad ni yo le entendí * Dice Goku relajado.

–Eso también es simple de entender Goku, se llama Amor a Primera vista, desde que te conocí no dejé de pensar en ti, al principio pensé que solo sentía lastima, pero no pude olvidar tu rostro, inocencia y espíritu, por me arrepentí de dejarte ir temiendo que no volvería a encontrarte en esta gran ciudad, pero ahora que estás aquí y en buenas condiciones me pone feliz, así que me pienso quedar con tu corazón, por lo que abrazarte de esa manera es perfectamente normal * Dice Yuki sin emoción pero con determinación confundiendo a Goku, pero causando mayor celo aún en Mio que atenuaba su sonrojo.

– ¡No puedes hacer eso! * Dice Mio con disgusto a Yuki.

–Claro que sí, además eso no te incumbe Mio Naruse * Dice Yuki sin emoción.

– ¡Claro que sí me incumbe! ¡Ahora estamos viviendo juntos! * Dice en voz alta con sonrojo Mio sorprendiendo a toda la clase.

–Oye Mio ¿Qué no se supone que…? * Iba a decir Goku pero Mio la interrumpió.

– ¡Cállate tonto! * Dice Mio con molestia a Goku y este solo asintió, ya que se disponía a cuestionar por qué ella reveló lo que ella misma se supone quería ocultar, pero esta escena fue observada por un chico que se sentaba relajado en el fondo el cual tenía el uniforme masculino de la academia, tiene el cabello verde corto que parece que parece ser un poco liso en la parte posterior con mechones de su cabello que muestran su frente y ojos de color púrpura, siendo de estatura promedio de 176 cm, y pues al ver dicha escena le causó algo de gracia al mismo, aunque a quien observó con más interés de los tres es al propio Goku.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super Ost Beerus 'Tea Time Extended { **** watch?v=FA8EYs2eRZI&t=349s**** }**

* * *

**/Mas Tarde en el Salón de Clases/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Naruto Soundtrack - Fooling Mode{ **** watch?v=2qVMJrMiV4U**** }**

La ceremonia de apertura terminó y la hora del almuerzo llegó después de un par de clases. Un feliz ambiente de hora del almuerzo se extendió por la escuela.

Goku estaba sentado en su lugar, y estaba tan aburrido que se quedó dormido sin percatarse de que se quedó completamente aislado de los demás chicos que se pusieron muy envidiosos de que las dos chicas más bellas de la clase se estuvieron discutiendo por él, pero Goku ni ponía atención a los murmullos, y pues en cierta forma las chicas al notar que él se ganó el interés de Mio y Yuki tampoco quisieron hablarle por no querer meterse en un terreno peligroso, pero de todo esto Goku ni se enteró, el mismo se quedó dormido relajado, aunque esto claramente no iba a gustar a alguien y no, no era ningún profesor.

En eso Mio entró al salón con dos compañeras de clase al salón conversando de otra cosa y estaba sonriendo, pero cuando vio a Goku relajado y durmiendo plácidamente se disgustó.

–"¡Ese idiota!" * Dice Mio molesta en su mente, al principio quiso seguir conversando con sus compañeras, pero le empezaba a molestar que Goku durmiera tan calmado después de lo que pasó, así que decidió hacer algo al respecto.

–Discúlpenme un momento * Dice Mio apartándose molesta de sus compañeras caminando hacia Goku quien descansaba en su silla y al llegar a él empezó a estirarle con sus dos manos de sus cabellos alborotados lo que lo despertó instantáneamente.

– ¡Ayayayay! * Grita quejándose cómicamente Goku para que Mio luego lo suelte, Goku al percatarse se molestó cómicamente.

– ¡Que mala eres Mio! ¡¿Por qué me despiertas así?! * Dice Goku quejándose cómicamente.

– ¡Hmph! La escuela no es un lugar para dormirse tonto * Dice Mio cruzándose los brazos y volteando su rostro cerrando los ojos al estilo tsundere.

–Es que me aburrí tanto que me dormí * Dice Goku poniéndose de pie cuando de repente su estómago hizo ruido.

–Apropósito ¿podríamos comer algo?, el aburrimiento me dio hambre * Dice Goku sonriendo.

– ¡Como fastidias! ¡¿Por qué no vas a que te alimente tu nueva amiga a quien tan agradecido lo estás y que de hecho se te confesó?! * Dice Mio molesta caminando y planeando pasar de largo del joven Son, pero esto no gustó nada a Goku quien cuando se trata de comida es otra cosa.

– ¡No lo puedo creer, sé que eres gruñona pero ahora te pasas! ¡Beeeeeh! ¡Gruñona, Gruñona, Gruñona!* Dice Goku molesto cómicamente sacándole la lengua y caminando hacia la salida del salón de clases dejando a Mio molesta cómicamente por lo que le dijo y por sacarle la lengua.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves enano?! ¡Yo no soy gruñona! *Dice Mio molesta cómicamente, pero Goku no le puso atención a sus quejas ya que salió por la puerta cerrándola y azotándola.

–Oh pobrecito, creo que se enojó * Dice una de las compañeras de Mio sintiendo pena por Goku.

– ¡Ay, ya se le pasará, es solo una rabieta infantil de su parte! * Dice Mio con fastidio, pero luego miró hacia la dirección donde se había ido y se puso pensativa.

–"¿Acaso me habré pasado? ¡No, claro que no, es su culpa por andar enamorando a otra chica por ahí! ¿Pero porque me importa eso?" * Se dice en su mente Mio pensativa con rostro molesto y al mismo tiempo levemente triste, sin embargo segundos después la puerta que Goku azotó se cayó al suelo causando un susto cómico en las chicas que estaban con Mio, así como a los propios chicos que miraban con envidia y celos a Goku, y Mio quien se sorprendió también se molestó con Goku por no controlar su fuerza.

–"¡Ese tonto se dejó llevar por una rabieta infantil!" * Dice molesta cómicamente Mio en su mente.

En eso el chico relajado que anteriormente observaba a Goku también salió por la puerta, o más bien por el orificio que quedó detrás de él siguiéndolo.

**Fin de Soundtrack Naruto Soundtrack - Fooling Mode{ **** watch?v=2qVMJrMiV4U**** }**

* * *

**/En los Pasillos de la Academia/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#26 High Quality{ **** watch?v=9WOfc3IaMf8&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=27**** }**

Goku iba caminando molesto cómicamente con Mio por negarle comida, y por cierto, como ella lo hizo de una forma distinta usando ironías y no haciéndolo directamente, la maldición no se activó, aunque si la sensación de culpa se incrementa si lo podría sufrir, pero Goku ni entiende de esto ni las razones del porqué Mio lo trató así por lo que está molesto.

– ¡Esa Mio, sé que ahora es mi amiga y debo protegerla, no dudaré en hacerlo, pero al menos me gustaría que me tratara mejor, no sé qué le pasa, ahora se comportó incluso peor de lo habitual y eso me molesta! * Dice Goku quejándose y agitando sus puños cómicamente.

–Vaya, no solo te das el lujo de hacerte enemigo de la mayoría los chicos de la clase, y de ligar a las dos más hermosas de la escuela, sino que incluso te das el lujo de tener una pelea amorosa con una de ellas * Dice de atrás de Goku una voz masculina y Goku voltea para ver que era el chico relajado que observaba sus escenas con Mio y Yuki, que de hecho supera bastante en altura a Goku al ser incluso más alto que Mio y Yuki.

– ¿Mm quién eres tú? * Preguntó Goku curioso.

–Mi nombre es Yahiro Takigawa, es un placer conocerte * Dice con una sonrisa amistosa pasándole su mano derecha y Goku sonriendo se la estrecha con su mano del mismo lado.

–Hola Yahiro, como ya sabes, soy Son Goku, pero me dicen Goku * Dice Goku sonriendo y después de soltarle la mano Yahiro se dispone a hablarle.

–Lo sé, eres un sujeto interesante y por cierto ¿quieres que almorcemos juntos para charlar un poco? * Pregunta sonriendo Yahiro y esto alegra a Goku.

– ¡Sí, quiero comer algo! * Dice Goku feliz.

– ¿Pero, porque me invitas? * Pregunta Goku curioso.

– Bueno, son varias razones, por ejemplo ser odiado por todos los chicos de la clase, y pelearte con una de tus 'amiguitas' que no quiso alimentarte, y ponerte de mal humor por eso, eso sí que es lamentable, así que no pude evitar llamarte, además, me mudé aquí cerca del año pasado, así que puedo entender que el primer día no siempre sale como lo esperas* Dice sonriendo relajado Yahiro.

–Por lo que pude entender es que eres bastante buen tipo, aunque no sé porque los demás sujetos allí me odian, pero ni modo, gracias de todos modos * Dice Goku sonriendo relajado.

–Bien Goku ¿preferirías la cafetería o la tienda para comer? * Pregunta sonriendo Yahiro.

–No lo sé, cualquiera que sirva para comer está bien * Dice Goku algo confundido asintiendo Yahiro.

–Bien, pues la tienda y mejor apresurémonos antes de que se agote todo lo decente * Dice sonriendo relajado Yahiro y así guiando a Goku para irse juntos.

–Aun así ser hermanastro de menor de nuestra Princesa Mio, y amiga de Princesa Yuki a quien de hecho la misma se te confesó frente a todos; levantando banderas con los dos ídolos de la que está tan orgullosa nuestra escuela, es una maldita posición de Rey * Dice sonriendo relajado Yahiro confundiendo a Goku.

– ¿Hermanastro menor? * Pregunta Goku confundido.

–Sí, mientras estabas dormido, ella se dedicó a decirle eso a todos en la clase para que supuestamente no malinterpretáramos las cosas y justificar que vivieran juntos, bonita cuartada * Dice sonriendo pícaramente Yahiro.

–"Ya veo, ella dijo eso porque me dijo que quería que fuéramos familia, tal vez no es una tan mala después de todo, aunque aún es gruñona" * Dice Goku pensativo en su mente.

– ¿Pero dijiste que las dos son princesas y yo un maldito Rey? ¿Ídolos? No entiendo nada de eso * Dice Goku confundido rascándose la cabeza a lo que a Yahiro le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

–"¿Se está haciendo o realmente no sabe nada de eso?" * Se pregunta Yahiro en su mente con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–Bueno, digamos que aquí les dicen princesas por su gran belleza y por ser las chicas más lindas, posiblemente te volviste también enemigos de otras clases y sempais, quiero decir que son dos muy populares aquí que tienen un montón de fans apasionados, y sorprendentemente los celos de los hombres pueden ser peor que los de las mujeres, además de ser muy duraderos * Dice Yahiro relajado.

–¡Oh ya veo, por lo que entendí, a Mio y a Yuki se las respeta mucho aquí por eso de ser lindas, e incluso tienen varios hombres que los respetan tanto que no les gusta que yo me acerque a ellas, eso no me lo esperaba! * Dice Goku sorprendido.

–Bueno, veo que captaste la mayor parte, pues es así como dices, la belleza de ambas es tanta que incluso logran más que simplemente alborotar la sangre de los hombres, logran respeto * Dice Yahiro sonriendo relajado, y en ese momento llegaron a la tienda que estaba con una fila algo larga.

–Llegamos algo tarde * Dice dando un suspiro amargo Yahiro.

–No importa, comeré lo que sea * Dice Goku sonriendo asintiendo Yahiro y ambos se forman en fila.

–Y pues como te decía, son tantos sus fans que es difícil que ocurran incidentes como que alguien intente llegar a ellas agresivamente, debido a que los fans no lo permitirían, eso incluye incluso a mujeres acosadoras * Dice Yahiro explicando, pero Goku no entendía casi nada y le parecía aburrido.

– Pero hubo una vez en que un chico trató de hacer un movimiento, y como resultado recibió una paliza de dos sempais, a juzgar por eso estás en mayor peligro * Dice Yahiro relajado, pero esto llamó la atención de Goku.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#26 High Quality{ **** watch?v=9WOfc3IaMf8&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=27**** } **

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou No Testament Kou mie te ma zoku deci te{ **** watch?v=CjNgral4qn0&list=PLSUp4wwAVmKQYy86mZkuO5pwo7zWmes68&index=10**** }**

– ¡¿Entonces esos tales dos sempais son fuertes?! * Preguntó Goku sonriendo emocionado sorprendiendo a Yahiro.

–Pues sí, son corpulentos, son los dos más fuertes de los fans que hay, uno es luchador de Karate y el otro un boxeador amateur * Dice Yahiro seriamente.

–Karate y Boxeador, conozco ese tipo de peleadores, llévame con ellos después de comer * Dice Goku sonriendo sorprendiendo a Yahiro.

– ¡¿Qué, estás loco, te digo que es cuestión de tiempo para que quizás en pocas horas pongan su ojo en ti, y tú quieres verlos?! * Pregunta Yahiro sorprendido.

–Pues sí, la verdad aún estoy molesto por como Mio me trató, y necesito además de comer, hacer algo de ejercicio para desquitarme, incluso si los demás llamados 'Fans' quieren luchar, aceptaré con mucho gusto * Dice Goku sonriendo feliz.

–No creo que sea buena idea buscar peleas en tu primer día de clases, además te matarían * Dice Yahiro mostrándose preocupado.

–Pues entonces solo busquemos un lugar para pelear * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–Podrías ir al gimnasio, en estos momentos el club del Karate y el Club del Boxeo que ambos sempais lideran se encuentran entrenando allí, claro, si quieres terminar igual o peor que el otro chico, ya que entre los miembros de ambos clubes hay más fans de las princesas, incluso creo que los miembros de ambos clubes son los principales y más agresivos* Dice dando un suspiro de resignación Yahiro.

–Está decidido, iré a ese lugar después de comer para luchar contra esos sujetos * Dice Goku sonriendo e ignorando las palabras de Yahiro quien a su espalda puso un rostro serio.

–"Aunque, dañar la puerta solo con azotarla no es algo que se pueda ignorar" * Dice Yahiro seriamente en su mente.

–Por cierto, si todos ellos se lanzan para matarte, lo siento pero tendré que abandonarte y huir con mis piernas rápidas * Dice sonriendo Yahiro.

–No hay problema, de todas formas solo pelearé yo, aunque si me gustaría que al menos tú me vieras pelear amigo * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–Que chico tan atípico y extraño eres, está bien, pero si es muy desagradable lo que se vea me taparé los ojos * Dice Yahiro sonriendo irónicamente.

–Aunque levantar bandera con las dos bellezas de nuestra escuela es una gran hazaña, ¿el llamado potencial del protagonista? Si me junto contigo, un chico que tiene tal suerte o poder invisible creo que mi vida escolar se volverá animada, llevémonos bien a partir de ahora * Dice Yahiro sonriendo con Goku de vuelta no entiendo la mayor parte de lo que dice, excepto eso de suerte y poder invisible.

–Oh, no te preocupes, mi poder no es invisible, es real y puede verse, te lo mostraré, y también espero que nos llevemos bien amigo * Dice Goku sonriendo aparentemente habiendo hecho un nuevo amigo, aunque entendiendo de forma diferente lo de 'poder invisible'.

Y después de un tiempo ambos comieron con Goku haciéndolo rápidamente demostrando su apetito feroz sorprendiendo a Yahiro, para luego de eso ambos dirigirse al gimnasio que le dijo Takihara a Goku, allí efectivamente se encontraban unas 10 personas, 5 miembros del club de Boxeo y 5 miembros del club de Karate entrenando en dos lugares apartados excepto los llamados Sempais principales quienes cada uno lidera un club.

– ¡No puedo creer lo que me contaron mis kouhais que están en la misma clase que las princesas, un rata de baja estatura estaba intentando ligar con ellas, e incluso muy probablemente chantajeó a la pobre princesa Yuki para que con su sagrado y puro cuerpo lo abrace! * Dice muy molesto un hombre corpulento y musculoso moreno calvo de unos 190cm de estatura, quien es el líder del club de Boxeo y uno de los que golpeó hace tiempo al chico de segundo año junto al lider del club de Karate por acercarse a Mio y Yuki.

–¡Si, a mí también me dijeron algo parecido que hizo con la pobre Princesa Mio, pero este caso es mucho peor que cualquiera que haya ocurrido, al parecer la basura esa es su hermastro y la está acosando a la pobre seguramente también con chantajes, pero ella a pesar de todo aún se resiste como lo demostró levantándole la voz, y según dicen él se molestó por no salirse con la suya, eso quiere decir que solo es cuestión de tiempo que ese tipejo intente cumplir su acto perverso! * Dice molesto ahora el sempai líder del Club de Karate quien es un tipo rubio de ojos negros con 189 cm de estatura siendo un poco menos musculoso que el líder del club de boxeo.

Obviamente en ambos casos, sus Kouhais por envidia les contaron chismes inventados a sus kouhais para que ambos les den una paliza a Goku como castigo.

– ¡No vamos a permitirlo, vayamos a traer a la fuerza a ese Son Goku aquí para darle una paliza! * Dicen molestos ambos sempais.

**Fin de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou No Testament Kou mie te ma zoku deci te{ **** watch?v=CjNgral4qn0&list=PLSUp4wwAVmKQYy86mZkuO5pwo7zWmes68&index=10**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack ****Dragon Ball OST - World Martial Arts Tournament{ **** watch?v=ELmXIFC_kUs**** }**

– ¿Quieren darme una paliza? Pues aquí estoy, aunque les advierto que no les será fácil grandulones * Dice Goku sonriendo quien de hecho estaba allí escuchando la mayor parte de lo que decían sin comprender casi nada, de hecho todos los demás miembros de los clubes dejaron de entrenar centrando su mirada en el pequeño guerrero quien se encontraba haciendo sus famosos ejercicios de calentamiento antes de una pelea.

– ¡ES ÉL! * Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

–Muy bien ¿Quién de ustedes me enfrentará primero, o quieren pelear todos contra mí? A mí no me molesta, según me contó mi maestro, el boxeo y el karate tienen reglas de como pelear que no entendí muy bien, así que para no complicarme las cosas, solo usaré mi mano izquierda * Dice Goku dejando de hacer sus ejercicios sintiéndose listo (Y pues las reglas de esos deportes se los explicó tanto a Goku como a Krilin poco antes de su primer Torneo donde también participarían integrantes de esas dos disciplina).

– ¡Bien, estoy listo! * Dice Goku sonriendo alegre, e inmediatamente los 5 miembros del club de karate y los 5 miembros del club de boxeo se le lanzaron al ataque a Goku con furia sin importarles su tamaño al sentir que se está burlando de ellos.

– ¡¿TE ESTÁS BURLANDO DE NOSOTROS, TE HAREMOS TRIZAS?! * Gritan los dos sempais principales mientras se lanzan al mismo tiempo al ataque para sorpresa y aparente preocupación de Yahiro, a lo que Goku solo con su puño izquierdo a gran velocidad golpeó una sola vez a todos los miembros del club venciéndolos a cada uno de un solo golpe, algunos en el abdomen y otros en la cara, y los últimos en caer derrotados fueron los propios dos Sempais que demostraron ser muy débiles, incluso más que los oponentes más débiles que Goku enfrentó en las preliminares de ambos Torneos donde participó, de hecho él se imaginó que esto podría pasar por lo que se contuvo para no causarles serios daños, pero aun así todos tenían un rostro cómico de derrota con la mayoría noqueados excepto los sempais principales quienes cómicamente estaban en el suelo inmóviles y cuando Goku se les acercó ambos se quedaron con expresiones graciosas de miedo.

– ¡Yyyyy! ¡¿Por favor no me golpees más?! * Decía con la cara hinchada por el golpe, suplicante de forma graciosa el líder del club de boxeo en el suelo.

– ¡Siiiiiii, nos rendimos, eres fuerte! * Dijo cobardemente el líder del club de boxeo quien tenía también una hinchazón como el líder del club de boxeo.

–No se preocupen, pues con esto yo gano, y solo quiero que sepan que Mio y Yuki son mis amigas, pero yo no las obligo a serlo ni a nada de hecho a mí no me gusta estar por encima de nadie, quisiera que entiendan eso, de hecho ellas son las que se acercaron a mí por voluntad propia, quizás con Mio solemos discutir, pero eso es parte de ser amigos * Dice Goku sonriendo y ambos simplemente asienten con miedo cómico.

Por su parte Yahiro miraba la escena con seriedad.

–"Sí, lo de la puerta no fue casualidad" * Dice seriamente en su mente Yahiro, de hecho uno de los kouhais chismosos también vio lo que Yahiro, pero pensó que la puerta estaba en mal estado y que solo por eso se dañó por el azotón de Goku, aunque la realidad no es así y la misma estaba en óptimas condiciones.

Por su parte Goku volteó a caminar hacia Yahiro quien vio todo poniendo este ahora un rostro de shock cómico.

–Creo que tú no eres un chico común * Dice Yahiro con un rostro cómico de shock.

–Me lo dicen a menudo, aunque estos sujetos resultaron muy débiles * Dice Goku relajado.

– Quizás para ti, lo mejor sería no revelar nada de lo que pasó aquí y por la humillación sufrida, ellos tampoco lo harán * Dice Yahiro observando como los miembros de ambos clubes se levantaban para irse a la enfermería y efectivamente diciendo que ocultarían este hecho e inventarían que tuvieron una pelea entre sí por algunas diferencias.

–Está bien ¿Nos vamos? * Dice Goku sonriendo y asintiendo Yahiro por lo que ambos volverían de vuelta a clases.

**Fin de Soundtrack ****Dragon Ball OST - World Martial Arts Tournament{ **** watch?v=ELmXIFC_kUs**** }**

* * *

**/Tiempo Después al Atardecer, Después de la Escuela/**

Goku y Mio ahora iban juntos saliendo de la escuela para irse a casa, pero aún había enojo entre ambos, de hecho Goku quien tenía una mirada relajada sin fruncir el ceño pero en silencio caminaba a una leve distancia trasera de ella.

– ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? * Pregunta Mio molesta frunciendo el ceño quien había permanecido en silencio desde que salió del vestidor de la escuela, a lo que Goku sin decir ni una palabra se adelantó a ella caminando hacia adelante, esta actitud molestaba más a Mio.

– ¡¿Por qué caminas delante mío?! ¡Pareciera que yo te estoy siguiendo! * Dice Mio molesta y malhumorada, a lo que Goku bajó su velocidad ahora caminando al lado suyo.

–"¡Uyyy, y ahora camina a mi lado, y no me dice nada, es insoportable!" * Dice Mio molesta cómicamente en su mente continuando ambos caminando en silencio.

– ¡Mio-chan, Goku-san! * Grita María esperándolos en la puerta de la escuela, y llevando a cabo su acto de hermana por lo que llama a Mio, Mio-chan en vez de Mio-sama.

–Buen trabajo sobreviviendo ustedes dos * Dice María sonriendo.

– ¡Hola María, no sé a qué te refieres con sobrevivir, si no había nada peligroso allí! * Dice Goku sonriendo y en eso vio a Mio malhumorada pasar de largo y de cómo Goku la ignoraba, entonces María decidió hablarle a Goku tocando su hombro.

–Goku-san ¿Qué pasa con Mio-sama? Parece malhumorada * Dice María curiosa.

– ¿Alguna vez está de buen humor? * Pregunta Goku molesto irónicamente y fue escuchado por Mio quien se molestó más por eso haciendo que voltee a mirarlo con algo de sonrojo frunciendo el ceño mirándose ambos mutuamente, es como si Mio esperara palabras de Goku, ya que este pasó de largo sin decirle nada molestándola más, haciendo que esta se voltee a verlo para hablarle.

– ¡Oye no me igno…!* Iba a decir molesta Mio, pero quedó en shock ante lo que vio, y es que por detrás de Goku apareció otra hermosa chica alzándolo desde las axilas como si fuera un bebé, quien de hecho es un poco más alta que Mio, por lo que claramente es bastante más alta que Goku como para levantarlo así.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Samurai X / Rurouni Kenshin: OST 3 - Track 06{ **** watch?v=If3111iO0ZY&t=7s**** }**

–Goku * Dijo la chica hermosa con voz tranquila sin emoción que lo cargaba cariñosamente tratándose de la piedra de la discordia, Yuki Nonaka quien le habló al oído a Goku ignorando la mirada de disgusto de Mio.

– ¡¿Yuki?! * Dice Goku sorprendido.

–Tengo algo importante que discutir solo entre nosotros dos, lo quería hacer en la academia, aunque estaba ocupada con mi trabajo como delegada, pero ahora estoy libre, vámonos por favor * Dice tranquila y sin emoción Yuki llevándoselo en esas condiciones cargándolo, Mio se molestó bastante quedándose con María para posiblemente dirigirse a Casa**.**

* * *

**/Cafetería Frente a la Estación/**

Goku y Yuki estaban sentados en la cafetería uno al lado de otro en la misma mesa por deseos de la propia Yuki, cosa que a Goku no le importaba, y pues allí de vuelta se pudo ver el apetito voraz del cabeza de azabache quien claramente no se llenó con lo que le invitó Yahiro Takihara, por lo que ahora está feliz de que Yuki le invitara a comer y pues luego de un tiempo terminó de comer.

– ¡Estuvo delicioso, más que lo de la escuela! * Dice Goku feliz.

–No es por presumir, pero yo puedo cocinar mejor incluso que esto, en algún momento te haré algo de comer * Dice Yuki sin emoción con voz tranquila mientras pega sus pechos contra el hombro derecho de Goku al acercarse. .

– ¡Eso me encantaría! * Dice Goku feliz.

–Pero me preguntaba ¿Qué querías discutir conmigo? * Pregunta Goku curioso y en eso Yuki puso una expresión seria.

–Es sobre Mio Naruse, Goku no te involucres más con ella, lo mejor es que la apartes de ella de inmediato * Dice Mio seriamente, pero Goku solo tenía un rostro relajado.

–Bueno, es cierto que tenemos ciertos momentos en que discutimos y ella es algo gruñona * Dice Goku relajado.

–Pero a pesar de eso ella es mi amiga, alguien que necesita mi ayuda, Jin me encargó cuidar de ella * Dice Goku sonriendo y esto afianzó la seriedad de Yuki.

–Cuidar de Mio Naruse es sinónimo de enfrentar a demonios que quieren su poder constantemente, no es lo mismo que derrotar a simples alborotadores de la escuela como los de los clubes de Boxeo y Karate * Dice Yuki seriamente sorprendiendo a Goku.

– ¡¿Tú lo sabías?! * Dice Goku sorprendido asintiendo Yuki.

–Por supuesto, los del club de Boxeo son chicos molestos que son mis fans, sin embargo los vi ir a la enfermería de la Hasegawa Sensei, lo cual me extrañó ya que los 5 tenían heridas de golpes, les pregunté qué pasó, al principio quisieron mentirme, pero terminaron diciendo la verdad, que tú los venciste, como delegada debía averiguar lo que pasó * Dice seriamente Yuki y esto puso nervioso a Goku.

**–** ¿Y qué vas a hacer, le vas a contar a Mio sobre eso? * Pregunta Goku nervioso.

–De hecho lo peor para ti sería que se lo cuente a la dirección, eso podría significar incluso tu expulsión * Dice Yuki sin emoción y Goku con solo imaginar la furia de Mio por esto le da escalofríos, pero Yuki acerca su suya hasta pegarla con la de Goku y abrazar cariñosamente su cabeza aprovechando su mayor altura.

–Pero yo jamás te haría eso Goku * Dice tranquilamente sin emoción Yuki.

–Fiuu Me diste un buen susto * Dice Goku sintiéndose aliviado.

–Eso te dio un susto, ¿pero no temes lidiar con los demonios que podrían venir por Mio? * Pregunta Yuki sin emoción.

–En lo absoluto, estoy preparado, de hecho cuanto más fuertes sean, me ayudarán a hacerme más fuerte, soy un peleador de artes marciales y vine de otro mundo para fortalecerme aquí, por lo que quiero enfrentar nuevos desafíos * Dijo Goku sonriendo de emoción sorprendiendo a Yuki.

– ¡¿De otro mundo?! * Dice sorprendida Yuki dejando de abrazarlo y poniéndose seria.

–"Es como 'Él'" * Dice seriamente en su mente Yuki.

–Así es, no te molesta ¿verdad? * Pregunta Goku curioso negando Yuki con la cabeza.

–Claro que no, eso no cambia nada las cosas entre nosotros * Dice sin emoción y tranquila Yuki.

–Sin embargo, aunque admiro tu espíritu de pelea y amor por los desafíos, te expones al peligro que como alguien que te ama no lo puedo ignorar, más aún si pertenezco al Clan de los Héroes, al igual que Jin Toujou , con quien estás viviendo * Dice seriamente Yuki sorprendiendo a Goku.

– ¡¿Tú también eres del clan de los Héroes como Jin y su hijo?! * Dice sorprendido Goku asintiendo Yuki.

–Exactamente, de hecho, Basara Toujou era mi mentor y alguien a quien la mayoría de los niños veíamos como un hermano mayor y líder de los más jóvenes, hasta que ocurrió cierta desgracia donde estuve involucrada y él pagó las consecuencias, o más bien está pagando * Dijo con un rostro triste Yuki.

–Pero lo que quiero decir es que yo soy a quien encargaron del Clan de los Héroes, vigilar a Mio Naruse *Dice Yuki seriamente.

–Entiendo, por lo que veo, los llamados Héroes y los Demonios aquí no se llevan muy bien * Dice Goku calmadamente.

–Bueno, hace tiempo una guerra nos involucró, así que no podemos descuidarnos, más aun tratándose de alguien con el poder del Rey Demonio que puede atraer demonios que causen caos en este mundo * Dice seriamente Yuki.

–Pues yo venceré a todos por Mio * Dice Goku con una sonrisa de determinación sorprendiendo a Yuki.

Sin embargo de otra zona de la cafetería donde estaban espiando Mio y Maria, la primera al escuchar todo esto salió corriendo seguida por la segunda.

– ¡Mio-sama por favor no huya así, eso sería malo! * Decía María preocupada, pero Mio se detuvo en el camino con el rostro de sonrojo y a la vez triste.

– ¡Fui una tonta al comportarme así con Goku, María! ¡¿Después de todo lo que él está haciendo por mí, yo solo le causo molestias por mis caprichos?! ¡¿Cómo podré mirarlo a la cara?! * Dice triste al borde de derramar lágrimas Mio.

–Esto no es malo en lo absoluto, sino todo lo contrario, Goku-san es una buena persona que dijo que lucharía por usted, eso lo debes corresponder con tus propios sentimientos Mio-sama * Dice María con determinación.

– ¡¿Con mis propios sentimientos?! * Decía sonrojada Mio.

–Sí, verá, esa Yuki Nonaka es audaz, y si quieres competir con ella, tienes que serlo a tu manera, con la ventaja que tienes de tener a Goku-san para ti en casa * Dice sonriendo María.

–Está bien, haré lo que digas * Dice torpemente y sonrojada Mio a lo que María puso una sonrisa pícara.

Por su parte Goku y Yuki salieron de la cafetería, Yuki no podía aceptar las palabras de Goku ya que aún pensaba que proteger a Mio y arriesgarse siendo tan joven era pésima idea.

El sol se había vuelto por completo y ambos estaban juntos en la calle.

–Goku, sigo sin poder aceptar que te expongas así, tanto tú como Jin-san se involucrarán en serios problemas, especialmente si los Demonios del más alto rango intervienen * Dice Yuki seriamente.

–María y Mio me dijeron lo mismo, pero ya sabes mi respuesta * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–Con más razón es imposible que yo me mantenga al margen de esto * Dice Yuki rodeándose de un aura azul rebosante que es la forma en que ella libera su poder de héroe, cosa que interesó bastante a Goku al sentir un gran poder.

Y entonces, un ruido estridente resonó. Yuki inmediatamente había desenvainado su espada espiritual materializada. La espada espiritual cubría el brazo de Yuki hasta el codo. Usando la espada espiritual, que no podía ser vista por ojos normales, Yuki lanzó hacia adelante un corte invisible cortando un demonio de clase baja que estaba oculto en el espacio vacío y que Goku venía olfateando, pero cuando iba a actuar, Yuki se le adelantó.

–Ese era un demonio vagabundo de clase baja, a medida que el poder de Mio Naruse aumenta los atrae más y más, actualmente esto no es un problema serio, pero podrían atraer demonios que pongan en riesgo a las personas * Dice seria Yuki.

–Y si la existencia de Mio Naruse provoca eso, de ser un objetivo de vigilancia, pasará a ser objetivo de eliminación, y si eso ocurre no me contendré con eso, incluso si llegas a odiarme por eso y me rompa el corazón * Dice Yuki triste, pero con una mirada de determinación, pero Goku solo puso una sonrisa desafiante.

–Pues no te contengas y si tenemos que pelear, hagámoslo sin lamentaciones, eres fuerte y me interesa un combate contigo, y yo nunca te odiaré * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante, sorprendiendo a Yuki, y además sonrojándola con esto último.

–Eres extraño Goku, digno de ser el chico del que me enamoré a primera vista, no me equivoqué contigo * Dijo Yuki volviendo a la normalidad poniendo su rostro tranquilo sin emociones.

**Fin de Soundtrack Samurai X / Rurouni Kenshin: OST 3 - Track 06{ **** watch?v=If3111iO0ZY&t=7s**** }**

–Será como dices entonces, aunque ojala nunca llegue eso, más aún porque ya tenemos los Héroes suficientes problemas * Dice de vuelta con un semblante serio Yuki confundiendo a Goku.

– ¿Problemas, que problemas? * Pregunta Goku confundido a lo que Yuki lo mira fijamente de forma seria pensando si debería o no decirle.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack ****One Punch Man Season 2 OST - I'm a Monster [Garou's theme]{ **** watch?v=oMLPaqxcMr4**** }**

–Garou * Dice Yuki de forma seria extrañando a Goku.

– ¿Garou? ¿Es el nombre de una persona? * Pregunta Goku curioso asintiendo Yuki.

–Sí, Es una persona, un ser humano con habilidades excepcionales en las artes marciales, es como tú, y también es de otro mundo * Dice seria Yuki sorprendiendo a Goku.

– ¡¿En serio, y es fuerte?! * Pregunta Goku muy interesado.

–Sí, bastante* Dice seriamente Yuki.

–Pero no solo es fuerte, es despiadado, se hace llamar 'El Cazador de Héroes' y también 'El Monstruo Humano', se ha dedicado a destrozar a mis compañeros Héroes y humillarlos, ha tenido varias víctimas a quienes lastimó de forma muy seria, Héroes que quedaron marcados por sus terribles golpes, es un ser perverso y malvado * Dice seriamente Yuki.

– ¡Pues se oye interesante! * Dice Goku sonriendo emocionado.

–No Goku, no debes involucrarte jamás con él, además es un asunto exclusivo de los Héroes * Dice seria Yuki con preocupación.

**Fin de Soundtrack ****One Punch Man Season 2 OST - I'm a Monster [Garou's theme]{ **** watch?v=oMLPaqxcMr4**** }**

–Pues tú también eres mi amiga, y si ese tipo te hace algo se las verá conmigo * Dice Goku serio sorprendiendo y sonrojando a Yuki, en eso Yuki se acercó a Goku abrazando la cabeza de este para hundirla con sus pechos.

–Eres un hombre auténtico aunque seas tan pequeño, te quiero Goku * Dice sonriendo Yuki levemente abrazando a Goku quien se confunde por estos actos románticos.

Sin embargo Yuki ha demostrado que va enserio con Goku, ¿qué hará Mio al respecto?

* * *

**/Más Tarde en la Noche, Residencia Toujou/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Naruto Shippuden Explanasion OST{ **** watch?v=qkA265A-Sr4**** }**

Goku pensativo había entrado a la puerta.

–"¿Qué soy el chico del que se enamoró? ¿Amor a primera vista? ¿Pero que son esas cosas que dijo Yuki?" * Se pregunta Goku curioso en su mente, pero luego recordó algo que le interesó más.

–"¿Garou, quien será ese sujeto que según Yuki es muy fuerte?, Creo que en este lugar hay sujetos muy poderosos" * Dice Goku sonriendo emocionado en su mente.

Y al llegar Goku encontró a Mio y María esperándolo, pero notó que Mio ahora no tenía un rostro malhumorado, sino uno algo apenado con sonrojo y leve tristeza.

–"Ahora que recuerdo, las olí a ellas en ese lugar, pero no sé si escucharon todo, si Mio sabe que vencí a esos tipos que la respetaban quizás se enfade" * Dice Goku nervioso en su mente.

–Goku-san ¿Podrías decirnos exactamente todo lo que hablaron con Nonaka-san? * Pregunta María calmadamente y Goku asintió contándoles la mayor parte de lo que hablaron, incluyendo lo de Garou, pero omitiendo las veces que Yuki hablaba sobre romance ya que eso Goku no le entendió, y también sobre la pelea de Goku con los estudiantes fans de las 'Princesas', sin embargo exceptuando lo de Garou, el resto María y Mio ya lo sabían todo, pero lo escucharon solo para disimular, ambas se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que María decidió hablar.

–Sí, lo entiendo * Dice María asintiendo seria.

– ¿Y qué opinan? * Pregunta Goku relajado.

–Pues esto coincide con lo que dijo Jin-san, debemos cuidarnos las espaldas no solo de los demonios enemigos, sino también de que el Clan de los Heroes no pase a atacarnos también, aunque lo de ese Garou también me intriga, esto demuestra que los Héroes también pueden tener sus propios problemas igual que nosotros * Dice seria María asintiendo serios Goku y Mio.

–Pero en realidad nos preocupamos de que hablaras con Yuki-san, pensábamos de que podrías ser convencida por ella de abandonarnos ¿Cierto Mio-sama? * Dice María seriamente con determinación asintiendo torpemente Mio.

–Bueno, pues no tienen por qué preocuparse, yo no falto a mis promesas y si prometí que las protegería, eso voy a hacer * Dice Goku relajado.

–En efecto, pero cuando su cita se prolongó, me preocupé de que ella podría aprovechar para influenciarte * Dice hablando con aparente seriedad, pero de forma cómica María.

– ¿Cita? * Preguntaba curioso Goku, aunque su pregunta fue ignorada.

– ¿Puedes probar que no nos has traicionado? * Pregunta María con determinación.

– ¡Pues lo siento, pero no, depende de ustedes si me creen o no! ¡Jijiji! * Dice Goku con su típica sonrisa mostrándose despreocupado.

– ¡Por favor no lo malentiendas Goku-san, confiamos en ti de verdad! * Dice María con un tono exagerado y cómico.

– ¡Pero como compañeros de batallas es que nos gustaría tener más fe en ti, y eso se hace profundizando nuestros lazos de confianza! ¿Cierto Mio-sama? * Pregunta María sonriendo con determinación cómica asintiendo torpemente Mio.

–S-Si…es como ella dijo * Dice Mio tímidamente.

–Está bien, haré lo que ustedes quieran * Dijo Goku relajado haciendo que María sonría feliz.

–Me alegra que digas eso, verás Goku-san, si cumples con esto, prometo recompensarte adecuadamente * Dijo sonriendo María, asintiendo Goku.

**Fin de Soundtrack Naruto Shippuden Explanasion OST{ **** watch?v=qkA265A-Sr4**** }**

* * *

**/Minutos Después, Baño de la Residencia Toujou/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Drahgon Ball Super OST Tea Time Extended { **** watch?v=FA8EYs2eRZI&t=196s**** }**

– ¿Qué haremos aquí? * Pregunta Goku curioso cubierto solo con una toalla en su cintura, en la misma donde también envolvió su cola a cuál después el torneo y como ya había aprendido a no tener el punto débil con esta, su maestro Roshi le aconsejó envolver en su mayor parte a su cintura con ella para no generar escándalos al ir en lugares donde no lo conocen, el mismo estaba con una mirada relajada sentado en una silla de plástico de baño.

–Bueno, para otros sería obvio, pero como tú eres tan inocente Goku-san debo explicártelo adecuadamente * Dice sonriendo con determinación María que miraba a Goku con la barbilla apoyada en sus dos manos que estaban al borde de la bañera.

–La única forma de profundizar nuestros lazos es desnudarse juntos y tomar un baño los tres * Dice María sonriendo.

–Oh ya veo * Dice Goku algo confundido rascándose la cabeza.

–Sí, apretados casi totalmente desnudos en una habitación pequeña, compartir la vergüenza incluso si estás en contra, puedes tratar adecuadamente a los demás una vez que conoces su dolor * Dice con una sonrisa de determinación María, pero ahora Goku estaba más perdido inclinando su cabeza hacia el lado derecho de confusión.

–Dime Goku-san ¿No te gusta tomarte un baño con una chica, alguna vez ya lo has hecho? * Pregunta con una sonrisa pervertida María.

–La verdad no lo he hecho como tal, pero no tengo problemas con hacerlo * Dice Goku en tono relajado e inocente sorprendiendo, pero gustando a María quien se sonrojó y también sonrojando a Mio.

– ¡Pero qué audaz, me gusta tu actitud a pesar de todo Goku-san, es un gran paso para convertirte en un hombre completamente! * Dice María sonriendo alegre con sonrojo.

La realidad es que Goku no se inmutaba con nada de esto, estar con dos chicas tan hermosas solo cubiertas en toallas, volvería loco a casi cualquier chico de su edad, pero no al cabeza de palmera, él solo tenía un rostro confundido y relajado.

Las chicas por su parte se cubrían con sus toallas blancas desde sus pechos hasta sus cinturas, María se mostraba sonriente y Mio avergonzada, ambas con sonrojo.

Aunque Mio estaba en la bañera envuelta con la toalla, aun resaltaban sus enormes pechos que flotaban en el agua y se sentía apenada de que Goku la viera, pero este sin embargo no conocía el pudor por lo que no le importaba que estuviera así, sin embargo algo llamó la atención de María y Mio, y es el supuesto cinturón marrón que Goku aún portaba en su cintura.

–Oye Goku-san ¿Por qué aún portas ese cinturón en el baño? * Pregunta María curiosa a lo que Goku entendió a qué se refería.

–Ah, te refieres a esto, puesto no es un cinturón, es mi cola con la que nací * Dice Goku calmadamente moviendo su cola y sorprendiendo a María y Mio.

– ¿Entonces tú tampoco eres humano? * Pregunta María curiosa.

–Hasta donde sé si lo soy * Dice Goku relajado rascándose la cabeza.

–"Es posible que sea como Mio-sama y no sepa sobre su verdadero origen, o es eso o es un defecto de nacimiento humano lo cual dudo mucho" * Dice María pensativa en su mente.

–Bueno no importa nada eso, no cambia lo que debemos hacer aquí, por eso eh, Mio-sama ¿Qué tal si le lava la espalda a Goku-san? * Dice María con una sonrisa.

– ¿Segura? Porque yo puedo lavarme solo sin problemas * Dice Goku confundido.

–No es solo el lavar Goku-san, es hacerlo juntos para establecer confianza, sabemos que puedes lavarte solo, pero aquí debes exponer tu espalda para que te la cuidemos, como si cuidáramos tu espalda, tal como tú lo harías * Dice sonriendo con determinación cómica María, asintiendo Goku entendiendo a medias.

–Está bien, como ustedes quieran * Dice Goku relajado quedándose quieto y sentado.

–Bien, E-Entendido, Lo haré * Dice Mio sonrojada salió lentamente de la bañera y se colocó detrás de Goku.

Después de ponerse detrás de Goku, Mio se sentó en el suelo del baño con las rodillas dobladas.

Luego la bella peli carmesí llenó la esponja con el jabón para el cuerpo.

–V-voy a empezar ahora… * Dice con una expresión nerviosa Mio, empezó a lavar la espalda de del cabeza de azabache de baja estatura. Era su primera vez lavando la espalda de un chico aún si este era claramente más pequeño que ella.

–"¿Así es como se siente la espalda de un chico? Pero la de él a pesar de ser pequeño y aparentemente frágil por fuera, su espalda y físico están bien entrenados, sus brazos, todo, él debe haber entrenado mucho, sumado a las batallas múltiples que tuvo en su vida, Es lindo" * Dice Mio sonrojada con la boca un poco abierta mientras le lava su espalda a Goku.

Por su parte este solo estaba quieto con un rostro calmado no moviéndose ni demostrando ningún cambio de expresión, sin embargo este estaba algo pensativo.

De repente María le hizo una señal a Mio tosiendo falsamente, indicándole de que se estaba tardando en hacer algo, que Mio sonrojada entendió.

–"¡Ya lo sé, E-entiendo!" * Dice Mio sonrojada y avergonzada en su mente mientras Goku permanece pensativo por algo.

Por su parte Mio recordó lo que Maria le dijo camino a casa para evitar que Yuki de alguna forma se robara a Goku para sí misma, la misma se conmovió al decir que Goku derrotaría a quien sea por ella, una promesa que quizás sea difícil y hasta casi imposible de cumplir, pero que a pesar de todo lo hizo con una gran determinación y decisión, esto conmovió profundamente el corazón de Mio, por lo que si bien no cree que deba actuar muy distinto con Goku, quizás si deba ser más tolerante con él y más comprensiva con el mismo, incluso de vez en cuando tomar ella misma la iniciativa de hacer algo por él, y ahora de hecho él le confiaba abiertamente su espalda por lo que creía que debía hacer algo por él.

Mio se aclaró la garganta pasando saliva y deshizo el nudo de la toalla que llevaba.

**Fin de Soundtrack Drahgon Ball Super OST Tea Time Extended { **** watch?v=FA8EYs2eRZI&t=196s**** }**

–"¿Y si se da la vuelta ahora?…" * Decía en su mente Mio nerviosa con sonrojo y mientras pensaba así, se desnudó por completo y acercó más su cuerpo a la espalda de Goku, pero antes de que la parte más destacable de su anatomía haga contacto con la espalda el joven Son, este que estaba pensativo finalmente se decidió a hablar.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho-OST-Taiketsu-Short Version{ **** watch?v=L9y2n6nwSqs&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=76**** }**

–Oye Mio, lamento haberme molestado y haberte llamado 'Gruñona' * Dice Goku algo triste sorprendiendo a Mio por su disculpa, María sonreía ante esto ya que veía incluso un mejor progreso de lo que creía.

–Fui egoísta al solo pensar en mí, no me pregunté qué te molestaba realmente, aunque sueles ser algo enojona, hoy estabas diferente, debí ser más tolerante y hablar contigo de ello, después de todo se supone que debo cuidar de ti, si mi abuelo y mi maestro se enteraran de que traté así a una chica, seguramente me regañarían y con justa razón, creo que aún tengo que aprender sobre cómo tratar a las personas, especialmente a las chicas* Dice Goku con leve tristeza sorprendiendo a Mio por esas palabras ya que no esperaba que Goku se disculpara.

–"Él estaba preocupado por mí a pesar de todo, mi corazón late muy distinto cuando estoy con él; No, esto de hecho pasó desde el día que lo conocí, su rostro puro, su sonrisa, su carencia de maldad alguna, definitivamente no puedo perder contra Yuki, menos ahora" * Dice Mio sonrojada aún más con un rostro abriendo levemente sus labios y mirándolo fascinada, incluso demostraba excitación como si las palabras de Goku la hubieran encendido, y finalmente pegando sus grandes pechos a la espalda de Goku quien al ocurrir eso se sintió raro, con un rostro confundido.

– ¿Mio? * Pregunta Goku confundido, pero sin desobedecerla ni moverse.

–Quédate así por favor, o si no te mataré cien veces * Dice Mio con voz frágil, sonrojada, nerviosa y excitada, pero como Goku no podía verla, no notaba las condiciones de su rostro.

–Está bien * Dice Goku confundido.

–Pero quisiera saber cuál es tu respuesta * Dice Goku curioso y algo impaciente por saber si Mio lo perdonó.

Era increíblemente embarazoso para ella también. Sin embargo, si esto impedía que Yuki se robara a Goku, entonces de alguna manera podía soportar este nivel de vergüenza. María le dijo a Mio que sus pechos eran un arma eficaz para ayudar a despertar la hombría de Goku y la lujuria en él, pero esto no era solo eso, es como si algo en su interior, específicamente su corazón, la impulsara a hacer esto.

Y en efecto. En comparación con las chicas de su edad, los pechos de Mio eran algo…no, bastante grandes. En la escuela o en la calle, a menudo sentía las miradas de los hombres no solo en su cara, sino en sus pechos también. Ella nunca pensó de eso como algo feliz, pero al menos ahora era diferente. Estos pechos ciertamente eran un arma de la que Yuki carecía.

–"…Goku…" * Decía Mio en su mente con sonrojo y determinación tomando la botella del jabón para el cuerpo, vertió el contenido ampliamente sobre sus pechos e hizo espuma.

Apretó sus pechos con determinación contra él de nuevo, y luego empezó a lavar la espalda del guerrero de baja estatura, tras eso, los voluminosos pechos de Mio llenaron las cavidades musculares de la espalda entrenada, aunque no muy grande de Goku con sus movimientos, cambiando de forma muy lascivamente, incluso al ser tan alta como para superarlo bastante, también los movía en la nuca de este.

Obteniendo más vergüenza y sonrojo, muy pronto empezó a haber un cambio en el cuerpo de Mio. Lo que lentamente brotó desde el interior de su cuerpo fue un dulce cosquilleo caliente.

– ¡…Mm, ah…! * Gemía de excitación Mio, confundiendo más a Goku.

De repente Mio notó que las puntas de sus pechos estaban tensas. Terminó sintiéndolo ella misma. Esa vergüenza encendió todo el cuerpo de Mio con calor, coloreando su cuerpo de un rojo brillante muy rápido.

Sin embargo, Mio no retiró sus pechos de la espalda de Goku, por alguna extraña razón se sentía muy feliz y encendida haciendo esto.

–"¡Goku, Goku!" * Decía en su mente con sonrojo y excitación Mío moviendo sus pechos en la espalda de Goku.

¿Este era un efecto del contrato de amo y sirviente también? Normalmente, ella definitivamente no haría algo tan indecente. Sin embargo se sentí aorgullosa de sí misma de ir tan lejos por Goku…por su Amo, aunque quizás realmente no era ningún efecto del contrato, sino algo de ella misma, de su corazón.

– ¡Mm…Fuh, ah…Mm…! * Dice gimiendo de excitación Mio sonrojada.

En algún momento, Mio entrelazó sus brazos al frente del cuello de Goku y se apretó contra él desde atrás lo más posible, inmersa en deslizar sus pechos sobre la espada delante de sus ojos. Cada vez que Mio se movía, las burbujas espumosas hacían un sonido lascivo y pegajoso. Y cuando los pechos de Mio habían recorrido toda la espalda y cuello de Goku.

Y después de un tiempo Mio se detuvo con su rostro agotado, pero sonrojado y excitado respirando agitadamente, sin embargo permaneció abrazando de atrás a Goku ahora pegando su propio mentón a la cabeza del pequeño cabeza de azabache aprovechando la baja estatura de este.

Goku por su parte estaba aun completamente sin saber que hizo Mio, porque hacía de vuelta esos gritos extraños y especialmente esos movimientos con sus pechos que lo hacían sentirse raro, pero su expresión seguía siendo completamente calmada, encontrar algo como pudor o menos algo parecido a un sonrojo era imposible al menos de momento, además aun le preocupaba escuchar las palabras de Mio quien no le dio una respuesta, pero que permaneció abrazándolo cariñosamente.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho-OST-Taiketsu-Short Version{ **** watch?v=L9y2n6nwSqs&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=76**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho OST-Subete Ga Owatta-Short Version{ **** watch?v=-0bfzQDY6ZI&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=75**** }**

– ¿Ocurre algo Mio? * Pregunta Goku curioso.

–Nada, no te preocupes, ¿Te gustó? * Pregunta Mio sonrojada y algo cansada.

–Pues sí, creo que ese baño también fue un buen masaje ¡Muchas Gracias! * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–Ya veo, entonces logré algo al menos, y lograré algo más contigo * Dice Mio sonrojada pero sonriendo un poco aprovechando que Goku no veía su rostro, aunque en el fondo estaba inmensamente feliz, y de hecho ella disfrutó mucho haciendo esto con él, pero por otro lado, le hubiera gustado conseguir ese 'algo más'.

–Oye Mio, respecto a… * Iba a decir Goku, pero Mio lo interrumpió.

– ¿De lo de nuestra discusión? ¿No vas a incluir tu pelea contra el Club de Boxeo y el de Karate? * Pregunta Mio sonriendo levemente poniendo nervioso y sorprendido a Goku.

–"¡Entonces si lo escuchó!" * Dice Goku nervioso en su mente.

–Lo siento, también está eso * Dice Goku nervioso a Mio.

–No importa, no es necesario ni que tú te disculpes, ni que yo lo haga, simplemente debemos aprender a tolerarnos más * Dice Mio sonriendo levemente con sonrojo.

– ¡Gracias Mio! * Dice Goku sonriendo feliz.

María por su parte miraba feliz esto, de que se estén llevando mejor.

–"Esos dos son testarudos a veces, pero tienen futuro juntos, sin embargo yo no tengo porque quedarme atrás" * Dice sonriendo pícara María saliendo de la bañera y quitándose la toalla revelando su cuerpo desnudo que si bien es algo pequeño, está en buena forma, especialmente sus piernas y glúteos, la misma se lanzó abrazando a Goku de frente extrañando a Goku.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho OST-Subete Ga Owatta-Short Version{ **** watch?v=-0bfzQDY6ZI&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=75**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - The Pilaf Gang Runs Away [Arc-V]{ **** watch?v=sCFQ9Ukw2gY**** }**

– ¡¿María?! * Pregunta molesta con sonrojo y celos Mio.

–Me alegra bastante que estés progresando con Goku, pero yo también quisiera divertirme un poco * Dijo María apartando a Goku de Mio y de la silla de plástico para llevarlo hacia ella abrazándolo y esta colocarse detrás de él y empezar a lamerle la mejilla derecha para confusión de este y disgusto de Mío.

–¡¿Pero qué haces?! * Dice molesta con celos y sonrojo Mio.

–Cálmese Mio-sama, recuerda que tus celos te jugaron en contra la última vez contra Yuki-san, esto es una prueba de paciencia y tolerancia para ti, además, recuerdo que Goku-san fue travieso cuando nos conocimos al tocarme la entrepierna * Dice María sonriendo pícara con sonrojo mientras lamía la mejilla a Goku, luego pasó a lamerle el cuello del mismo lado para mayores celos de Mio quien tuvo en cuenta las palabras de Maria de que efectivamente sus celos provocaron su discusión con Goku la última vez.

–"¡Esto es demasiado!" * Dice Mio con sonrojo y celos.

–"¿Pero qué tipo de juego será este?" * Se Pregunta confundido Goku en su mente mientras era lamido, en eso al parecer la propia María se estaba dejando llevar mientras con los ojos cerrados lamía el cuello de este.

–"Parece que su esencia es muy deliciosa, mi lado de súcubo empieza a surgir, es porque es un chico virgen, y además de corazón puro, ni los seres sagrados suelen poseer tan fácilmente estas características, algo me impulsa a querer corromperlo" * Dice con sonrojo María mientras ahora de a poco su mano derecha empieza a deslizarse hacia la entrepierna de Goku, pero justo cuando iba a llegar allí, otra mano derecha la detuvo sosteniendola y esta al abrir los ojos vio que era Mio que mostraba una mirada cómica de muerte causándole un miedo cómico a María.

– ¡Ni se te ocurra María! * Dice Mio en voz alta fría de muerte, pero de forma cómica.

– ¡Lo siento Mio-sama, es que me dejé llevar, además recuerde que aunque soy una súcubo, aun no tuve experiencias con hombres por lo que eso influyó en mi autocontrol a diferencia de mis sempais que si pueden controlarse más a si mismas! * Dice María con miedo cómico.

En eso tanto María como Mio recibieron unos pequeños chorros de agua en sus caras lanzados por Goku de sus manos con ayuda de sus pulgares.

– ¡Oye! * Dicen Mio y María quejándose cómicamente.

– ¡Jijiji! ¡Perdón, es que las vi distraídas y pensé que sería divertido! * Dice Goku sonriendo a su estilo, por lo que ambas bellezas se miraron entre sí sonriendo y asintiéndose para luego cargar entre los dos a Goku y lo arrojan a la bañera, con ambas también lanzándose allí y entre los tres se empezaron a mojar en la misma con chorros y jugar en ella sonriendo felices.

Goku, Mio y María jugaban y se divertían como una verdadera familia que se protegerían entre sí, aunque aún les queda enfrentarse a varios obstáculos no solo para mantener ese vínculo, sino para proteger a los que formen parte de él, y quien sabe, puede que más gente se vaya añadiendo a esta familia para también formar un vínculo aquí, especialmente con Goku.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - The Pilaf Gang Runs Away [Arc-V]{ **** watch?v=sCFQ9Ukw2gY**** }**

* * *

**/Al Día Siguiente, Academia Privada Hijirigasaka /**

En el campus de la academia sonó la academia finalizando este periodo siendo la hora del almuerzo, Mio estaba pensativa mirando la ventana, a ella le gustaría estar más cerca de Goku en la escuela como lo está en casa, pero eso no se puede ya que los de la escuela no conoce las circunstancias entre ellos, sin embargo prometió no ser tan fría con él ya que aunque no lo parezca, el pequeño Son es algo sensible ante esto demostrándolo la última vez cuando este se enfadó por la actitud de Mio, Mio sabía que Goku era como un niño por lo que debía ser algo más tolerante en ciertas cosas con él, obviamente eso no quiere decir que sería blanda con él ni toleraría sus payasadas infantiles así como así.

Pero al verlo se percató de algo, vio que Goku tenía un rostro serio como si olfateara algo con la nariz, esto no luce nada bueno ya que solo quiere decir una cosa, que Goku puede que detectar la presencia del enemigo(Si, suena al Chapulín Colorado XD) aquí en la propia academia lo cual preocupaba levemente a Mio, aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera eso.

– ¡Oye Goku, vayamos a comer algo en la cafetería! * Dijo de repente interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Goku y concentración en su olfato, Yahiro Takigawa quien le habló con Goku asintiendo con una sonrisa, a Mio le agradaba que Goku hubiera hecho un amigo a pesar del problema que le causó ayer al decir públicamente que vive con ella, aunque sabía que ahora tanto sus fans como los de Yuki, al enterarse de la paliza que Goku les dio a los fans pertenecientes a los clubes de boxeo y karate, no se atrevían a darle una mirada hostil, sino que desviaban su mirada con miedo e incluso pensaban si debían ser siendo fans de dos chicas que al parecer tienen a un monstruo como ese como dueño.

Mio también pensaba en la charla de Yuki con Goku anoche, sabía que ella estaba en desacuerdo que Goku esté cerca de ella, peor aún, que esté viviendo con ella, Yuki no tiene razón para entrometerse, excepto por una cosa, ella confesó estar enamorada de Goku por lo que está un paso delante de Mio en ese sentido, pero Yuki no sabe lo que es tocar el cuerpo de Goku, Mio sí, por lo que por ahora podríamos decir que están en un empate técnico, pero Mio sabe que conociendo el espíritu que Yuki demostró ayer, tarde o temprano también intentará llegar al cuerpo de Goku, además estaba el hecho de que a Mio no le desagrada mucho Yuki por lo que no le gustaría llevarse mal con ella por esto, pero el problema es el clan al cual pertenece que la ve a ella como enemigo, y Yuki no se excluye de eso, se demostró eso con sus palabra ayer, pero en cierta forma ella le agrada a Goku, por lo que a Mio no le queda de otra que intentar alguna solución pacifica para este problema en el futuro.

* * *

**/Tiempo Después, justo al final de las clases/**

–"¡Todo fue muy aburrido, y lo peor es que el fin de semana debo hacer con Mio eso de estudiar, yo solo quiero entrenar!" * Dice Goku molesto cómicamente en su mente ya que era Viernes, pero mañana Sábado, Mio le dijo que con María le ayudarían a entender ciertas cosas para no pasar tan excesiva vergüenza, pero Goku recordaba eso de estudiar cuando lo hizo un poco con el Maestro Roshi y cuando una vez fue invitado a la escuela de su amiga Arale, en ambos casos le pareció muy aburrido, pero ahora además de aburrido, es muy difícil y no entiende absolutamente casi nada.

–Vámonos a casa Goku * Dijo Mio relajada asintiendo Goku, pero serían interrumpidos por el profesor Sakasaki quien les mencionó que Goku por hoy debía quedarse a ayudar a organizar las tareas de vacaciones de verano con la delegada Yuki Nonaka, cosa que no gustó mucho a Mio ya que pensaba que eso era solo responsabilidad de esta última, la propia Yuki estaba de acuerdo con esto, pero el profesor insistió en que debía hacer esto ya que no solo ayudaría a Goku a tener puntos extras, sino que sería justo con los demás alumnos debido a que a Goku la transferencia lo salvó de la tarea.

–No tengo problemas con hacer eso * Dijo Goku relajado acercándose a Mio haciéndole un gesto con el dedo indice para que esta inclinara la cabeza a su altura, y al hacerlo Mio, Goku se acercó a hablarle.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Feeling Each Other Out [Arc-V]{ **** watch?v=luQ9PoB7Mc8&list=WL&index=40&t=108s**** }**

–Alguien está aquí, puedo oler el mismo aroma que en aquel lugar llamado la 'Colina de la Puesta de Sol', es mejor que te quedes aquí a esperarme y no vayas sola, ya que esos demonios asesinos podrían atacarte, puede que esta vez sea alguien más fuerte * Dice Goku seriamente en voz baja asintiendo Mio.

–Está bien Goku, confío en ti * Dice Mio en voz baja con determinación demostrando que claramente confía en Goku conociendo su personalidad por lo que la maldición no se activa en lo absoluto, y fue así que Goku fue con Yuki a ayudarla, aunque Goku no entendía casi nada lo que se tenía que hacer por lo que solo se limitaba a obedecerla, pero Yuki estaba algo distante de él, lo cual es sorprendente ya que ayer quería pasar tiempo con él, pero en realidad esto sucede porque ella planea algo y Goku no está incluido en eso, después de un tiempo Yuki le habló a Goku.

–Lamento que no pudiéramos conversar y hacer otra cosa, pero como delegada debo concentrarme en esto, sin embargo ya acabamos * Le dice sin emoción Yuki a Goku quien asiente.

–De acuerdo * Dice Goku relajado.

–Debo dar los informes a la sala de los maestros, tú ya puedes descansar * Dice Yuki sin emoción asintiendo Goku.

–Está bien, nos vemos después * Dice Goku sonriendo yéndose de la clase, pero Yuki se le quedó mirando fijamente.

–Lo siento Goku, pero debo hacer esto * Dice seriamente Yuki en voz baja.

Goku iba caminando calmadamente por los pasillos, pero puso un rostro serio ya que se dio cuenta de que alguien lo seguía, sentía el olor parecido a los demonios asesinos de la última vez, está de más mencionar que ya era de noche en la escuela lo cual siempre juega a favor de los demonios ya que es donde mejor se sienten para aparecer.

–Salgan de una vez si van a atacar * Dice Goku seriamente cuando de repente se apagaron las luces y frente a él aparecieron tres sombras.

– ¿Así que ahí están? * Dice seriamente Goku.

–"Es extraño, no son muy diferentes a los demonios de la última vez, creí que esta vez nos atacarían con al menos un oponente más fuerte" * Dice Goku extrañado y confundido.

En eso los tres demonios encapuchados se lanzaron a atacar a Goku, pero este con gran velocidad, de un golpe a cada uno los destruyó ya que lo hizo sin contenerse, debido a que pensaba que serían más fuertes.

–Lo siento, pero pensé que solo se hacían de los débiles, así que los golpeé sin contenerme demasiado, pero me pasé, ni modo, lo mejor es buscar a Mio, es muy probable que hayan más demonios asesinos y entre esos, alguien que realmente sea más fuerte que los que aparecieron hasta ahora * Dice Goku seriamente corriendo a buscar a Mio por los pasillos.

* * *

**/Azotea de la Academia/**

Yuki después de dejar los informes en el salón de maestros, fue a buscar a Mio por su cuenta esperando encontrarla antes que Goku, lo cual consigue diciéndole que quería hablar en la azotea con ella, con esta asintiendo, por lo que ahora ambas están aquí cara a cara.

–Dejémonos de rodeos Mio Naruse, a estas alturas ya debes saber que soy del Clan de los Héroes y estoy aquí para vigilarte * Dice Yuki seria imaginándose que Goku ya se lo dijo, o que de otra forma ya se habrá enterado.

–Sí, ya lo sé, sé todo lo que hablaste con Goku * Dice seriamente Mio.

–Entonces ya debes saber que Goku sufrirá a tu lado, así que aléjate de él por las buenas * Dice seria y fríamente Yuki.

–Si hiciera eso, solo demostraría desconfianza y falta de fe hacia él, lo cual en algún punto si ocurrió, pero ya no más, no me alejaré de él nunca más, ni tampoco dejaré que nadie lo aparte de mí, ni tú, ni nadie, el juró que me protegería, y yo también cuidaré de él, tenemos un vínculo que creamos hace poco, y no dejaré que se rompa tan fácilmente, así que si vas intentar alejarme de él 'por las malas', inténtalo * Dice Mio seriamente y con determinación.

–¿Así que me desafías a pesar de ser una demonio novata, solo porque posees ese tal poder de Rey Demonio que apuesto que ni puedes controlar, Pues bien, solo serás tú la que sufra las consecuencias, porque sí, pienso usar la fuerza, ya tengo suficientes problemas con el Cazador de Héroes para tener que estar lidiando con los problemas que tú ocasiones * Dice de forma fría y desafiante Yuki invocando su armadura de 'Héroe' para pelear mientras Mio se rodea de un aura mágica carmesí, pero antes de que peleen, alguien apareció abriendo la puerta de la azotea, y tanto Mio como Yuki se sorprendieron al ver quien era.

– ¡Goku! * Dijeron al mismo tiempo sorprendidas Mio y Yuki.

–Ya veo, ustedes están aquí * Dice Goku seriamente olfateando el lugar buscando a alguien, extrañando a Mio y Yuki.

– ¿Qué sucede Goku? * Pregunta Mio extrañada.

–El enemigo, acabo de derrotar a tres demonios asesinos débiles, pero sé que hay alguien más fuerte que los lideró, es imposible que solo sea esos tres tan débiles, mínimo debe haber uno más fuerte, está por aquí, no me puedo equivocar, el olor viene de aquí * Dice serio Goku olfateando y buscando al enemigo poniendo en alerta tanto a Mio como a Yuki.

– ¡Está allí arriba en el techo! * Dice Goku con el ceño fruncido en voz alta seriamente y tanto él, como Mio y Yuki levantaron la mirada y efectivamente encontraron a alguien arriba en el techo de la azotea flotando que era el enemigo cuya apariencia consistía en tener la piel excesivamente blanca, con orejas puntiagudas, cabellos con varios mechones parados puntiagudos, siendo de físico delgado con una altura promedio de 176 cm, viste con un traje negro formal con detalles en blanco, una camisa de vestir blanca con corbatín negro y botas, ocultando su rostro usa una máscara blanca con diseños dorados, ese era el enemigo que Goku buscaba.

–Al fin apareciste * Dice Goku quien sonríe desafiante ya que sentía que este era muy distinto a los demás demonios asesinos y que era claramente más poderoso.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Feeling Each Other Out [Arc-V]{ **** watch?v=luQ9PoB7Mc8&list=WL&index=40&t=108s**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Samurai X / Rurouni Kenshin: OST 2 - Track 01{ **** watch?v=W_3X9FNiQW8&list=WL&index=35**** }**

–Son Goku, veo que has derrotado fácilmente a mis subordinados, y te felicito por encontrarme, estaba aquí oculto escuchando la conversación de este par de chicas que hablaban de ti * Dice con una voz gruesa y fría el demonio asesino enmascarado extrañando a Goku.

–Y es intrigante que alguien como tú, que tiene aparentemente un corazón puro, protege a la descendiente del Rey Demonio Wilbert * Dice seriamente el demonio enmascarado.

–La protejo porque no es mala persona, a diferencia de los que tratan de matarla así porque sí * Dice Goku seriamente.

– ¿Así por qué sí? ¡Ufufufu! Lamento decirte que no es 'Así porque sí' como mencionas, no es de gratis * Dice burlonamente el demonio asesino enmascarado intrigando a Goku.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? * Pregunta Goku seriamente.

–Bueno, antes que nada, Goku, no le dijiste a Mio que anoche junto a tu amiguita peli plateada, enfrentaron a otros 4 de mis subordinados * Dijo seriamente el demonio asesino enmascarado molestando a Goku, pero preocupando a Mio.

– ¡¿4 Demonios Asesinos de Vuelta?! ¡¿Goku, que quiere decir con esto?! * Dice Mio preocupada a Goku, este apretaba los dientes con enfado contra el enmascarado.

–Lo escuché mientras estaba oculto, esa peli plateada te dijo que no le dijeras nada a Mio Naruse para no preocuparla ¿No es así? * Dice en enmascarado burlonamente molestando más a Goku.

–Ya van dos veces que has peleado destruyendo a mis subordinados que van tras ella, y eso que ayer mandé un Demonio Gris que era más poderoso que el Demonio Rojo, y aun así lo venciste, felicidades * Dice seriamente y de forma fría en enmascarado, y esto dejó en shock tanto a Mio como a Yuki, ya que ambas conocían de que los demonios grises eran poderosas mascotas del General Demonio de los cuales la mayoría se extinguieron, pero quedaron sobrevivientes.

–Sí, era más fuerte que ese monstruo rojo y más delgado, pero lo destruí, junto a uno de los otros, y María derrotó a otros dos * Dice Goku seriamente.

–A lo que voy es que, Mio Naruse, Son Goku hizo eso por ti, y es tan torpe para luchar por individuos mucho más fuertes por ti * Dice el enmascarado demonio asesino.

–Goku * Dice Mio preocupada y algo triste mirando a Goku.

– ¡No tiene nada de malo, yo le prometí eso, que lucharía contra quien sea, a pesar de que a ella no le guste escuchar eso porque se preocupa por mí! * Dice Goku serio con determinación.

– ¡Ufufufu! * Ríe burlonamente el enmascarado demonio asesino molestando a Goku.

– ¡¿De qué te ríes?! * Pregunta molesto Goku.

–Los que tienen en la mira a Mio Naruse, tanto los demonios asesinos como los del Clan de los Héroes, no la tienen así de gratis como te mencioné, y ella lo sabe* Dice fríamente el demonio enmascarado, Mio se preocupa por lo que va a decir, pero Goku serio escuchaba.

–El poder del Rey Demonio atrae a demonios de bajo nivel errantes que manipulamos para que los ataquen, si los mismos comenzaran a hacer cosas como devorar humanos, los del Clan de los Héroes que te tienen también en la mira, pasarán de vigilarte a también enviar gente para matarte tanto a ti como a quien quiera protegerte y evitarlo Mio Naruse; por lo que también pasarán a ser enemigos de Son Goku, y eso incluye a la presente aquí, Yuki Nonaka quien por eso te pidió que lo abandonaras * Dice fríamente el enmascarado demonio asesino molestando dichas palabras a Yuki, ya que ella no quiere ser enemiga de Goku, pero quien más se preocupaba por todo esto era Mio, al mismo tiempo alguien se estaba hartando de las habladurías del enmascarado y ese era Goku.

–Pero aparte de todo eso, tu entiendes todo esto Mio Naruse, sabes lo que eres y temes que tú suerte maldita afecte a Goku * Dice fríamente el demonio asesino enmascarado haciendo que Mio amplíe sus ojos, mientras Goku aprieta los puños ocultando sus ojos entre sus cabellos mientras inclina la cabeza, pero empezando a resaltarse sus venas, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

–Tú Mio Naruse desde el fondo de tu corazón sabes que tu sola existencia es la causa de todo el mal que se puede desatar aquí, no solo tu suerte está maldita, sino tu existencia en sí es una maldición para los que te rodean, creo que Yuki Nonaka hasta fue amable al no decírtelo así, pero yo te lo digo ¡Tu sola existencia es una Maldición! * Dijo esto último en voz alta el demonio enmascarado, palabras que fueron como un puñal al corazón de Mio quien quedó impactada ampliando sus ojos tanto que se puso de rodillas lo cual fue notado por Yuki.

– ¡Mio Naruse! * Dice sorprendida Yuki al ver como la peli carmesí se queda con los ojos abiertos que demuestran cuan herida está por esas palabras.

–Veo que te afectaron estas palabras, pero si tanto te afecta esto, ¿Podrías cederme el poder del antiguo Rey Demonio Wilbert que ha ocasionado esto? * Dice fríamente el demonio asesino enmascarado levantando su dedo índice izquierdo, y de la sombra de Mio empieza a salir un demonio encapuchado con un rostro que pareciera tuviera una máscara marrón con ojos rojos brillantes, el cuál se preparaba para atacar por la espalda a Mio, que medía casi 2 metros y traía una cuchilla bastante larga en su muñeca izquierda con el que estaba a punto de apuñalar a Mio, sin embargo ocurrió algo que impactaría a todos los presentes allí, incluyendo a Mio.

**Fin de Soundtrack Samurai X / Rurouni Kenshin: OST 2 - Track 01{ **** watch?v=W_3X9FNiQW8&list=WL&index=35**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragón Ball Super Unreleased Soundtrack - Furia de Son Goku { **** watch?v=kVWCZi52frA&t=30s**** }**

Y es que Goku a pesar de estar en una distancia considerable, apareció con su súper velocidad para darle una tremenda patada en la cara al demonio asesino destruyendo no solo su máscara, sino también su cabeza con la fuerza de esa patada que lo hizo sin contenerse nada mandando con mucha fuerza a volar el resto del cuerpo que al estrellarse con la pared también se hizo trizas, Goku salvó a Mio destruyendo de una sola patada al subordinado del demonio asesino enmascarado quien estaba sorprendido.

–"Ese demonio era de mis mejores marionetas, pero él lo derrotó de una sola patada, y además llegó a ese lugar de esa forma a pesar de estar algo lejos" * Dice sorprendido en su mente el demonio asesino enmascarado.

–¡Goku! * Dice Mio sorprendida, pero luego tanto Mio como Yuki notaron algo en él, el mismo apretaba los dientes con gran enfado y finalmente mostró sus ojos con los que está frunciendo el ceño, rodeándose de un aura blanca azulada de Ki mientras miraba furioso al demonio enmascarado, si, Goku estaba realmente furioso como pocas veces suele estarlo

–"¿Esa aura de poder que lo rodea, que es?" * Se Preguntaba en su mente intrigada Yuki.

– ¡Eres un miserable! ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a decirle eso a alguien como Mio?! ¡¿Qué su existencia es maldita solo tener ese poder?! ¡No puedo creer que haya gente tan tonta para decir semejante basura! * Dice Goku en voz alta furioso.

– ¡¿No te gusta escuchar la verdad?! * Pregunta burlonamente en demonio enmascarado burlonamente poniéndose en guardia.

– ¡Eso no es ninguna verdad! ¡Mio merece existir como cualquiera de nosotros, como tú, yo, Yuki, cualquiera, y que un desgraciado como tú diga lo que dijo me pone furioso, te haré pagar por herir el corazón de Mio! ¡Y lo haré pateándote el trasero! * Grita Goku con furia y determinación a lo que Mio sintiéndose conmovida por esas palabras, además de sonrojarse, también le empezaron a salir lágrimas de los ojos.

–Go-ku * Dice llorando Mio tapándose la boca, Yuki también se sintió conmovida por esas palabras a tal punto de incluso sentirse culpable por querer tomarse esto tan fríamente y no tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de Mio y del propio Goku

En eso el propio Goku se lanzó para atacar al demonio enmascarado asesino para iniciar esta pelea dando un gran salto hacia donde estaba Lars quien se puso en guardia.

–Ingenuo, si crees que atacarme con ira te llevará a vencerme, estás muy equivocado, la ira que te ciega solo me facilitará las cosas * Dice el Demonio Enmascarado Asesino lanzando de su mano izquierda un rayo negro, pero para su sorpresa, Goku despejó ese rayo con su propia mano izquierda con suma facilidad enviando el rayo a lo lejos, y en eso Goku llegó frente al enmascarado mirándolo fijamente con el ceño fruncido, cosa que causó que el mismo se sintiera intimidado.

–No estoy ciego, te estoy viendo grandulón abusivo * Dice Goku seriamente, su acción incluso sorprendió tanto a Yuki como a Mio.

–"No puede ser, este chico no es ordinario, presiento que no debo subestimarlo, de lo contrario podría derrotarme en un mínimo descuido" * Dice el Demonio Enmascarado en su mente.

–No cabe duda chico, eres fuerte, no es coincidencia que vencieras a los demonios de bajo nivel, así como a los Demonios Rojos y Grises sin mucha dificultad, pero las cosas serán distintas ahora que luchas conmigo *Dice el Demonio Enmascarado.

–Quesera saber tu nombre, o sea el nombre de la persona a quien ahora le patearé el trasero por faltar el respeto a Mio * Dice Goku seriamente.

–Llámame Lars * Dice el Demonio Enmascarado conocido como Lars.

–Por alguna extraña razón te me haces conocido, pero no importa, eso no te salvará de recibir la paliza que mereces * Dice Goku serio.

–Oh, Eres fuerte lo admito, pero dudo que tengas lo necesario para vencerme * Dice Lars seriamente de forma confiada.

–No, más bien dudo que tú estés a la altura de los oponentes más fuertes que he tenido * Dice Goku seriamente molestando a Lars con sus palabras quien lanzó de vuelta su rayo, aunque ahora morado, más bien varios de ellos que eran despejados solo con el puño derecho de Goku.

–Tomate enserio esta pelea * Dice Goku serio desapareciendo y apareciendo frente a Lars para lanzar una fuerte patada con el empeine derecho que impacta una especie de barrera que protege a Lars, pero dicha patada produce una onda de choque y un temblor a la misma barrera que termina rompiéndose.

–"¡No puede ser, una sola patada, y destruyó mi poderosa barrera!" * Dice Lars serio y nervioso apartándose de un salto de Goku rodeado de su barrera, pero al aterrizar en el suelo, se sorprende al ver que Goku nuevamente apareció frente suyo.

– ¿Pensabas escapar cobarde? * Dice Goku seriamente.

–"¡Imposible, alguien que no pertenece a ninguna de las tres razas rompiendo mi barrera!" * Dice sorprendido en su mente Lars moviéndose de un lado a otro con su velocidad, pero Goku aparecía ya sea detrás, o delante suyo, el mismo no podía creer que superaba su velocidad fácilmente, y es que Goku al estar furioso, no se está conteniendo, por lo que si lucha con su verdadera fuerza, alguien como Lars aunque sea fuerte, no puede igualarlo en lo absoluto.

– ¡Esperaba más de ti, pero no voy a contenerme! * Dice Goku molesto extendiendo sus piernas, cerrando su puño derecho colocándolo en su palma izquierda, es la pose del Estilo Janken, la técnica que le enseñó su abuelo antes de morir.

– ¡Imbécil, con tus patéticas artes marciales no podrás vencerme! * Dice en voz alta molesto Lars.

–Pues estas patéticas artes marciales como tú las llamas, serán la forma en que serás derrotado no solo tú, sino todos los que vengan por Mio detrás de ti * Dice Goku serio y desafiante.

–"¿Por qué, porque siento miedo, quien es él?" * Dice nervioso y serio Lars retrocediendo levemente dando un salto alejándose de Goku.

– ¡No me subestimes, toma esto! * Dice en voz alta Lars haciendo aparecer varias esferas oscuras de magia a su alrededor lanzándolas como ametralladoras hacia Goku preocupando a Mio y Yuki, sin embargo con su súper velocidad Goku esquivaba velozmente manteniéndose en su posición del estilo Janken sorprendiendo a Lars.

– ¡Su velocidad supera incluso la de esas esferas! * Dice en shock Lars, Mio y Yuki estaban impresionadas por la velocidad de Goku.

–"¡¿Este es Goku?!" * Se preguntaba sorprendida en su mente Yuki.

–"Fue con este tipo de velocidad que aquel día venció fácilmente a esos matones sin siquiera verse como lo hizo" * Dice Mio sorprendida en su mente recordando aquel día en que dos matones acosadores que la molestaron fueron vencidos con una velocidad indescriptible.

– ¡Maldito enano, de esto no podrás escapar! * Dice Lars fríamente y en eso empezó a crear una esfera oscura enorme.

– ¡Muere Son Goku! * Grita Lars lanzándole con su mano izquierda la gigantesca esfera, pero esta vez Goku no intentó esquivar, sino que se preparó para recibirla.

– ¡¿Qué haces Goku?! * Grita preocupada Mio.

– ¡Goku! * Grita preocupada Yuki, pero cuando la gran esfera estaba a punto de impactarlo, él decidió usar su estilo Janken.

– ¡PIEDRA! * Grita Goku dándole un fuerte puñetazo a la esfera que manó a volar a la misma al vacío cayendo al mar en la costa de la ciudad explotando para shock de Lars no pudiéndolo creer.

– ¡Imposible, ese ataque también lo despejó de un solo golpe!" * Dice nervioso Lars.

– ¡Te equivocas, no es un solo golpe, es la técnica que me dejó como legado mi abuelo antes de morir, alguien a quien tú no le llegas ni a los talones, no solo ofendiste a Mio, sino que te burlaste de las Artes Marciales que tanto mi abuelito, como mis otros grandes maestros me enseñaron! * Dice en voz alta y con seriedad determinada Goku viéndose en su espalda la imagen tanto de su abuelo Son Gohan, como de sus maestros, Mutten Roshi y El Gato Karin, aun estando en posición del estilo Janken, en eso Lars da un salto empezando de vuelta a lanzar varias esferas.

– ¡PAPEL! * Grita Goku y con su palma derecha empezó con fuerza a golpear todas esas esferas a gran velocidad destruyéndolas. En eso Lars apareció frente a Goku atrapándolo del cuello.

– ¡Te tengo! * Dice en voz alta Lars.

– ¡No, yo te tengo! ¡TIJERA! * Grita Goku dándole un fuerte golpe al costado derecho de su cara pasando otra barrera que había creado a su alrededor mandándolo a volar fuertemente contra el suelo.

– ¡Ugh! * Dijo con dolor Lars quien quedó en un pequeño cráter con su cuerpo mientras Goku lo miraba de forma seria.

– ¡Goku ganó! * Dice feliz Mio.

–Sí, lo hizo * Dice sonriendo aliviada Yuki, pero en eso notaron que Goku estaba con el rostro serio mirando hacia distintas direcciones extrañando a las dos bellezas conocidas en la academia como 'Princesas'.

– ¿Goku? * Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Mio y Yuki a lo que Goku con un rostro serio tiró un puñetazo en el suelo donde estaba parado, y del mismo salió saltando increíblemente otro Lars.

– ¡¿Otro?! * Decía sorprendida Mio.

– ¡No puede ser, pero si allí está! * Dice sorprendida e incrédula Yuki.

– ¡¿Cómo pudiste encontrarme?! * Pregunta sorprendido Lars.

– ¿Así que esa también es una técnica tuya? Parece una versión mejor del Zanzoken, pero su punto débil es que es más fácil de ver, creaste esa copia tuya cuando lanzaste esa esfera y tú entraste por esa puerta para colocarte debajo de mí y atacarme cuando pensara que me venciste ¿No?, pero yo te vi, y podía olerte * Dijo Goku sonriendo desafiante, en eso el falso Lars que fue derrotado por el golpe Tijera del Estilo Janken de Goku desapareció desvaneciéndose su cuerpo al ser solo un clon hecho por una técnica de magia.

–Creo que si eres bueno usando técnicas * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

– ¡Veamos qué haces con esto! * Grita molesto Lars ahora creando varios clones de sí mismo, unos 7 que rodean a Goku apuntando con sus manos lanzando como ametralladoras esferas negras aparentemente impactándolo masivamente para horror de Mio y Yuki.

– ¡Goku! * Gritan preocupadas Mio y Yuki.

–Torpe, eso te pasó por confiarte * Dijo fríamente Lars, pero al despejarse el humo lo que vio lo dejó con un shock cómico, y es que estaba Goku sacándole la lengua, pero siendo esta solo una imagen residual que desaparece.

– ¡No puede ser, una imagen residual! * Dice Lars sorprendido.

– ¡Ahora te venceré! * Grita Goku apareciendo algo más alejado ahora corriendo hacia Lars.

– ¡No lo harás! * Grita Lars creando decenas de clones más que atacan a Goku con sus esferas mágicas, pero Goku con sus dos puños va despejando las esferas que puede impactándolo algunos, pero aguantándose el dolor y finalmente empieza a derribar uno por uno de un fuerte puñetazo a cada clon los cuales al ser simples clones no son veloces ni resistentes como Lars, Goku está acabando con todos.

– ¡Esto no puede ser! * Grita de frustración Lars al ver como sus clones de sombras (si, tiene el mismo nombre que la técnica del ninja rubio y es canon XD) eran derrotados mientras Mio y Yuki veían impresionadas.

– ¡Maldición! * Grita Lars frustrado y al finalmente quedarse sin clones empezó a lanzar rayos y esferas mágicas hacia un Goku que tenía algunos moretones por los múltiples ataques de los clones, pero este no tenía ninguna herida sangrante ni nada serio, y finalmente después de despejar los ataques de Lars llega en frente suyo provocándole intimidación a este, ya que Goku lo miraba apretando los dientes con furia.

– ¡Te atreviste a ofender a Mio, querías matarla por eso del poder del Rey Demonio sin importarte ella, y para colmo te burlaste de las Artes Marciales, llegó la hora de que recibas lo que te mereces! ¡Tatatatatatatatata! * Grita Goku con furia para llegar al abdomen de Lars y empezando a golpearlo a gran velocidad.

– ¡BUAGH! * Grita Lars de dolor escupiendo saliva, luego Goku empieza a golpearlo a gran velocidad en el resto de su cuerpo como ametralladora y finalmente le da un fuerte puñetazo derecho en la cara que rompe parcialmente la mitad de su dura mascara y lo manda a estrellarse fuertemente contra el suelo de espaldas dejando con la boca abierta tanto a Mio como a Yuki, en eso tres demonios asesinos encapuchados de las sombras intentaron atacar por la espalda a Goku, pero esto girando, da una fuerte patada giratoria izquierda a los tres mandándolos a volar contra la pared destruyéndolos, eso fue lo último que intentó Lars desde el suelo al invocarlos. Lars estaba completamente derrotado, en eso Goku da un salto llegando cerca de Lars y al olfatearlo mejor amplía este sus ojos como si reconociera algo.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragón Ball Super Unreleased Soundtrack - Furia de Son Goku { **** watch?v=kVWCZi52frA&t=30s**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super Omen Of Victory Theme{ **** watch?v=91-l_XAhue0****}**

–"¡Es él!" * Dice Goku sorprendido en su mente mientras miraba a Lars.

– ¿Qué estás esperando? Acaba conmigo de una vez Son Goku * Dice Lars hablando de forma forzosa por el dolor.

–Te dije que te daría una paliza y ya lo hice, además no me gusta atacar a alguien que ya no puede defenderse, eso es de cobardes, así que vete, pero si vuelves a intentar atacar a Mio, te irá peor, diles a los que te enviaron que yo, Goku, soy quien la protege * Dice Goku seriamente con determinación golpeando con su puño derecho su pecho, produciendo una sonrisa conmovida con sonrojo de Mío.

–Me iré, pero cuidado Son Goku, me has derrotado, pero buscaré fortalecerme, y además, en un tiempo no muy lejano te enfrentarás a demonios mucho más fuertes que yo, especialmente a esa élite de demonios que lidera el General Demonio * Dice Lars seriamente para ser envuelto por una sombra y finalmente desaparecer habiéndose tele transportado del lugar.

Luego Goku voltea a ver a Mio y Yuki mostrándoles el pulgar derecho con una sonrisa y ambas también sonríen.

Goku ha derrotado a Lars, pero como el mismo dijo, hay muchos rivales más fuertes que él.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super Omen Of Victory Theme{ **** watch?v=91-l_XAhue0****}**

* * *

**/Cuatro Días Después, en la Academia /**

Después de la batalla en la Azotea de la Academia, la misma recibió daño por lo que no hubieron clases en los días en los que se repararon los daños, y pues ahora Goku y Mio habían vuelto a la escuela, está de más mencionar que cuando regresaron a casa después de la batalla de Goku y Lars, María se sorprendió que haya habido semejante batalla allí, y más aún de que Goku saliera victorioso sin muchas dificultades a pesar de que el enemigo era poderoso, pero se sintió feliz y aliviada de que tanto Goku como Mio estuvieran bien, también cabe mencionar que Yuki después de la batalla pidió retirarse, asegurando que después hablaría con ellos, ya que al parecer en su celular encontró una emergencia por algo que le informaron, y no quiso involucrar a Goku ni a nadie en esto, pero prometiendo hablar con ambos después; y pues ahora el dúo de Goku y Mio volvieron a clases, pero Goku olfateó a alguien familiar por lo que decidió salir un momento de clases no sin antes pedir permiso, y el olor llegaba del mismo lugar donde tuvo hace poco aquella batalla, La Azotea, y al abrir la puerta que estaba abierta, encontró a alguien familiar, era Yahiro Takigawa.

– ¡Oh Goku, estás aquí, no me digas que te estás saltando las clases también! * Dice alegre Yahiro.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Zamasu Theme(Extended) { **** watch?v=7LnTN8QdTtg&t=170s**** }**

–Solo vine por un momento ya que te olí aquí Lars * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante sorprendiendo a Yahiro de que lo llamara así.

– ¡Oye Goku, no sé de qué hablas! * Decía sonriendo Yahiro.

–No quieras mentirme, tu olor te delata, eres Lars, el demonio que derroté hace poco, cuando te derroté y me acerqué a ti lo suficiente, además de concentrar mejor mi olfato pude detectar tu olor mezclado con el olor a demonio, tú eres Lars, Yahiro * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante y esto sorprendió más a Yahiro/Lars que ahora emitió una sonrisa irónica cambiando el tono de su voz.

–Me has sorprendido, no pensé que tuvieras esa habilidad Son Goku, y ¿Qué vas a hacer? * Pregunta sonriendo maliciosamente Yahiro/Lars.

–Nada, yo ya te vencí y te advertí que no te atrevas a molestar a Mio * Dice Goku serio.

–Cuando te decides a ponerte serio, lo haces bien Goku * Dice sonriendo desafiante Yahiro/Lars.

– ¿Y entonces que más quieres hablar conmigo? * Pregunta serio Lars.

–Nada, solo quería confirmar por completo si tu aroma y el de Lars eran el mismo, y pues al llegar aquí lo confirmé * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante para luego dar media vuelta con intención de retirarse.

– ¿Estás seguro que no quieres nada más, como llegar a un acuerdo? *Pregunta Lars serio haciendo que Goku se detenga.

– ¿De qué hablas? * Pregunta Goku confundido.

–De que yo como sabrás, trabajo para el actual Rey Demonio y también para el General Demonio, si este último se entera de mi falla y de casualidad está de mal humor, es probable que yo sufra un severo castigo debido a lo implacable que este es, por lo que no me conviene que se sepa que fui descubierto y además derrotado por alguien como tú, así que te propongo esto, mantén en secreto mi identidad incluso de tus amigos, y a cambio me limitaré a solo observar por el momento los movimientos de Mio; eso te salvará a ti de que la ira del General Demonio además de caer sobre mí, también caiga sobre ti * Dice Yahiro/Lars seriamente.

– ¿Ese tal General Demonio también quiere el poder de Mio? * Pregunta Goku curioso, pero Lars niega con la cabeza.

–No, desgraciadamente debo decirte que él solo quiere hacerlo para cumplir con su trabajo como el General Demonio bajo el mando del Rey Demonio, pero la realidad es que él no lo necesita en lo absoluto, es probable de que incluso él sea más fuerte que ese poder * Dice fríamente Lars sorprendiendo a Goku.

– ¡Eso es increíble! * Dice Goku sorprendido.

–Pero además tiene a 9 subordinados de élite por lo que junto a él, los 10 conforman a La Élite del ejército demoniaco siendo seres muy poderosos cada uno de ellos, aunque naturalmente el General es el más fuerte de todos ellos * Dice Yahiro/Lars serio y mientras relataba se ven a 10 sombras, y en medio de ellas está el General Demonio.

–Ya veo, pero no me importa, yo no huiré si él o sus compañeros quieren desafiarme * Dice Goku con determinación.

– ¿Y qué hay de Mio Naruse? ¿Piensas matarla de angustia cuando vea como cualquiera de ellos, o todos ellos te masacran? * Dice fríamente Yahiro/Lars y esto hizo que Goku amplíe sus ojos recordando que Mio le prohibió y al mismo tiempo le rogó que nunca retara al General Demonio, el joven Son apretó los dientes al estar contra la espada y la pared ya que ansía luchar contra seres fuertes, pero no podía arriesgar a Mio y fallarle su promesa.

–Está bien, no le diré a nadie que tú eres Lars, pero también quiero algo por haberte derrotado * Dice Goku serio y esto molestó algo a Yahiro/Lars.

– ¿Por qué tendría que darte algo por vencerme? * Pregunta algo fastidiado Lars.

– ¿Qué no tienes lo que me enseñó mi maestro, eso llamado 'El Orgullo de un Peleador'? * Dice Goku sonriendo dando un suspiro de fastidio Yahiro/Lars.

– ¿Bien, que es lo que quieres? * Pregunta Yahiro/Lars serio.

–Ya que eres un demonio, no sé si lo sepas, pero quería preguntarte si sabes quién mató a los padres de Mio, solo eso si es posible * Dice Goku serio.

– ¿Y para que quieres saber eso? * Pregunta Yahiro/Lars serio, y en eso Goku golpea sus puños entre sí.

–Para darle su merecido por eso a ese cobarde, con él no seré amable como lo fui contigo, en verdad le haré pagar lo que hizo dándole la paliza de su vida, le patearé el trasero * Dice Goku serio y con determinación.

–Interesante * Dijo sonriendo relajado Yahiro/Lars empezando a retirarse hacia la puerta.

–Te advierto, él es más poderoso que yo y su nombre es Zolgear, fue él quien masacró a los padres adoptivos de Mio Naruse, si luchas contra él tal vez las cosas no vayan esta vez a tu favor * Dice serio deteniéndose Yahiro/Lars.

– ¿Sabes cómo puedo llegar a él? * Pregunta Goku seriamente.

–Lo siento, pero eso si te va a costar, no será gratis * Dice serio Yahiro/Lars.

–No tengo eso que llaman dinero, o ¿quieres otra cosa? * Pregunta Goku curioso.

–Ya que lo mencionas, lo que quiero es que me dejes torturar y matar a Zolgear si logras derrotarlo * Dice de forma seria y fría Yahiro/Lars sorprendiendo a Goku.

– ¡¿Y porque quieres eso?! * Pregunta Goku sorprendido y en eso Yahiro/Lars apretó sus puños con ira contenida.

–Porque esos esos demonios que mató, los padres adoptivos de Mio Naruse, eran como mis hermanos mayores en el orfanato donde me criaron, por ende le guardo a Zolgear el mismo rencor que se lo guarda Mio Naruse, es por eso que quiero mi venganza * Dice seriamente Yahiro/Lars.

–Ya veo, tú te sientes casi igual que Mio * Dice Goku algo triste.

– ¿Y cuál es tu respuesta, hacemos un trato? * Pregunta Yahiro/Lars serio.

–No * Dice Goku serio con determinación sorprendiendo a Lars.

– ¡¿Pero porque?! * Pregunta sorprendido Yahiro/Lars al voltear.

–Porque no estoy de acuerdo con matarlo de esa forma y no solo no te dejaré hacer eso a ti, sino tampoco a Mio * Dice Goku serio con determinación sorprendiendo y molestando a Lars.

– ¡¿Cuan tonto puedes ser, ese tipo no solo ha arruinado mi vida y la de Mio Naruse, sino también de varias personas y tú no lo quieres matar?! * Dice molesto Yahiro/Lars.

–No digo que no lo haría si no queda de otra, pero ya te lo dije cuando te vencí, yo no mato a gente que ya no puede defenderse, yo le daré la paliza de su vida y que se arrepienta de hacer lo que hizo, pero no dejaré que después ni tú ni Mio lo maten, eso es de cobardes * Dice Goku serio con determinación y esto dejó molesto a Yahiro/Lars, pero dio un suspiro.

–Entonces no hay trato * Dice Yahiro/ Lars sonriendo irónicamente.

–Buscaré la forma de llegar a él por mi cuenta, me conformo con que me dijeras su nombre * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–Está bien, pero deberías cuidar esa amabilidad tuya, porque alguna vez puede costarte caro * Dice Yahiro/Lars sonriendo maliciosamente, pero Goku niega con la cabeza.

–He conocido a personas que me enseñaron que la amabilidad no es en lo absoluto mala, entre ellas mi abuelito, mi maestro Roshi y mi amigo Octavio, así que nunca me arrepentiré de ser amable aunque muera por ello * Dice Goku sonriendo con determinación.

– ¿Y si mueren la gente que te importa? * Dice seriamente Yahiro/Lars.

–No dejaré que eso pase, porque los protegeré con mis puños * Dice Goku sonriendo con determinación levantando su puño derecho a la altura de su pecho.

–"Que chico tan extraño" * Dice Yahiro/Lars dándose vuelta y retirándose de la azotea.

Goku se dio vuelta y se quedó pensativo, sin darse cuenta de que al salir Yahiro, alguien entró por la azotea y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Goku.

–"A mí también me da curiosidad por saber qué tipo de poder es el que Mio posee, y si es fuerte, no me molestaría tener un combate contra ella" * Dice Goku sonriendo emocionado en su mente, en eso ese alguien se decide a hablarle a Goku.

– ¿De modo que tú eres el famoso Son Goku a quien los chicos temen y odian? Te ves más infantil de lo que esperaba * Dice la persona que le habló, y Goku al voltear ve a la persona que le habló sorprendido.

Se trata de una mujer increíblemente atractiva con cabello negro largo hasta la cadera sexy que lleva un flequillo del lado derecho de sus dos ojos que son de color verde, un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo, gafas redondas izquierdas, un arete en su oreja izquierda, posee una figura voluptuosa donde sus senos son más grandes que Mio y sus trasero más grande que los de Yuki. Sus medidas son B98-W58-H88 y su altura es de 168cm siendo bastante más alta que Goku, su atuendo consiste en un jersey de cuello alto de punto verde, una minifalda negra ajustada junto con sus medias de ligero cruzado y su bata de laboratorio blanca.

La misma mujer tenía una expresión tranquila y seria mirando a Goku, este la mira confundido.

– ¿Quién eres tú? * Pregunta Goku curioso.

–Soy la enfermera escolar, soy Chisato Hasegawa * Dijo la llamada Chisato y Goku luego recordó que durante su charla, Yuki la había nombrado.

–Ya recuerdo, Yuki te había mencionado * Dice sonriendo Goku.

–Entiendo, y pues es la primera vez que nos vemos, dime, según los rumores, de alguna u otra forma has conseguido a acercarte tanto a Nonaka como a Naruse, y eso te hizo enemigo de muchos chicos ¿Qué se siente eso Pequeño Mujeriego? * Pregunta calmada Chisato.

–Pues nada, la verdad no me importa ¿Eh, mujeriego?* Dice Goku relajado preguntando confundido eso último, aunque su pregunta fue ignorada por Chisato.

–Ya veo, es por eso que desafiaste a los clubes de Boxeo y Karate que estaban llenos de fans tanto de Nonaka como de Naruse y les diste una paliza ¿No? * Dice Chisato calmadamente sorprendiendo a Goku.

– ¡¿Cómo lo supiste, te lo dijo Yuki?! * Pregunta Goku sorprendido.

–No fue necesario, yo lo vi * Dice calmadamente Chisato recordando que sin que se den cuenta, ella vio la pelea por el cerrojo de la puerta, ya que de alguna forma pudo percibir de que algo ocurriría allí.

–Bueno, no lo puedo negar, fui yo, los desafié ya que me contaron de que ellos golpeaban a cualquiera que se les acerque a Mio y Yuki, y pensé que eran fuertes, pero resultaron muy débiles * Dice Goku calmado.

–Aun así, estás en una escuela y lo que hiciste es armar una pelea, para colmo golpeaste a tus compañeros, ¿sabes que esto puede derivar a tu expulsión si aviso a la dirección? Después de todo fui yo quien atendió a esos estudiantes * Dice seria Chisato, y Goku se puso algo nervioso, ya que si bien Mio no se enfadó la última vez que hablaron de esto, aquella vez no había tenido consecuencias como ahora si podría tener, ya que Chisato es una figura de autoridad aquí, pero el mismo solo decide sonreír.

–No me gustaría que me expulsen, pero si no se puede hacer nada, ni modo * Dice Goku sonriendo relajado aunque estando en el fondo nervioso.

– ¿En serio, crees que Toujou-san estaría de acuerdo? * Pregunta Chisato seria sorprendiendo a Goku.

– ¡¿Tú conoces a Jin?! * Pregunta Goku sorprendido.

–Claro que sí, soy yo quien le ayudó con los trámites para que te inscriban aquí, soy su contacto * Dice Chisato calmadamente.

– ¡Ya veo, no sé qué significa 'trámites', pero si es para ayudarnos, pues gracias! * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–De nada y pues dejaré pasar por esta vez lo acontecido con los demás alumnos, pero que no se repita, aunque creo que eso no pasará ahora de todos modos * Dice Chisato recordando que desde que Goku venció a esos tipos, todos los chicos que le mostraron hostilidad ahora también le temen.

–Está bien, Yuki y Mio de hecho me dijeron algo parecido * Dice Goku relajado.

**Fin de Soundtrack Zamasu Theme(Extended) { **** watch?v=7LnTN8QdTtg&t=170s**** }**

–Pues bien, evitaré reportarte aunque ten en cuenta que si tienes varios enemigos, entonces debes hacerte de aliados, eso te ayudará, aún si eres fuerte nunca está de más eso, ya que los aliados no solo deben ser fuertes, sino también incluye otras cosas que con el tiempo irás comprendiendo. Nos vemos después y no estés demasiado tiempo aquí * Dice Chisato calmadamente asintiendo Goku ante sus palabras y despidiéndola también, aunque no las comprendió del todo dándose vuelta y mirando al cielo, sin embargo mientras volteó, alguien más entró por la misma puerta y lentamente se iba hacia Goku que está de espaldas.

–"¿Qué quiso decir? Bueno, si se refiere a que haga amigos o algo así, pues creo que lo estoy haciendo, Mio por ejemplo es una amiga, y según recuerdo las enseñanzas de mi maestro, es eso que llaman linda" * Dice Goku relajado en su mente, cuando de repente una de las estudiantes de la escuela se acercó a él tapándole los ojos con sus dos manos, siendo alguien claramente más alta que él con 156cm de altura, y con grandes pechos que presionaban la nuca de Goku.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Romantic Evening{ **** watch?v=xKVHisevnaQ**** }**

– ¡Adivina quién soy! * Dice alegre la chica a lo que Goku decide olfatear.

–Eres Mio * Dice Goku sonriendo soltándolo Mio quien era quien le tapó los ojos, efectivamente era Mio en quien justo en este momento él estaba pensando.

– ¡Eso fue trampa, olvidé que tú tienes un muy buen olfato! * Dice Mio con un tierno puchero infantil.

– ¡Jijiji! ¡Lo siento! * Dice Goku alegre a lo que Mio sonrió y simplemente lo abrazó desde atrás pegando su mentón con la cabeza del pequeño guerrero y sus pechos con su nuca.

– ¡Oye no te me pegues que aquí hace calor! * Decía con un puchero Goku.

–Cállate y no seas gruñón * Dice Mio con una sonrisa y de alguna forma burlándose de Goku por llamarla tantas veces gruñonas.

–Mira quien lo dice * Dice Goku sonriendo a lo que Mio también sonríe para luego quedarse ambos por unos cuantos segundos en silencio, hasta que Mio miró a Goku con un sonrojo.

–Goku, de alguna forma me alegra tenerte conmigo, y has derrotado a aquel enemigo que no solo quería hacerme daño, sino que me dijo esas cosas, que incluso yo misma empezaba a creerme, pero tus palabras me dieron el valor de creer en mi misma como algo más que simplemente la poseedora del poder del Rey Demonio Wilbert * Dice Mio sonriendo serenamente.

–¡Pues claro que sí, ya que tú no eres eso que ese tonto o lo que otros dicen, tú eres Mio, una chica que siente, es gruñona a veces, se ríe, llora, vive y hace cosas de chicas, tú puedes ser y hacer lo que quieras, no hacer lo que otros dicen! ¡Jijiji! * Dice Goku sonriendo a su estilo, y estas palabras sonrojaron a Mio además de darle felicidad desde el fondo de su corazón, en eso la misma le diría unas palabras algo apenada.

–Dime Goku, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta rara? * Dice Mio con sonrojo y algo de timidez, pero continuando abrazando a Goku.

–Sí, pregunta lo que quieras * Dice Goku confundido.

– ¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien? * Pregunta Mio sonrojada y apenada, esta pregunta extrañó bastante a Goku.

–Recuerdo que María había hablado de algo parecido al decir que te diera un beso en la mano, pero en realidad no es que es eso * Dice Goku confundido a lo que Mio dio una leve sonrisa.

–Significa juntar los labios con otra persona * Dice sonrojada y sonriendo apenada Mio.

–Pues aún no lo entiendo bien * Dice Goku confundido a lo que Mio deja de abrazarlo tomándolo de los hombros para voltearlo y hacerlo mirarla de frente.

–Quizás debería enseñarte, y de paso que te sirva como recompensa por lo que hiciste por mí * Dice Mio sonriendo sonrojada y apenada tomando con sus dos manos las mejillas de Goku quien se confundía por esto, y en eso Mio se inclinó para llegar a una altura cercana a la suya cerrando los ojos y acercando sus bellos labios a los de Goku con intención de besarlo teniendo un mayor sonrojo, y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo de repente notó que en sus manos no había nada por lo que al abrir los ojos vio que Goku ya no estaba allí.

– ¡¿Eh?! * Se Preguntó con un shock cómico Mio, pero al mirar a su costado izquierdo obtuvo su respuesta.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Romantic Evening{ **** watch?v=xKVHisevnaQ**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Under the Blue Sky [Anime Arc-V]{ **** watch?v=IZl6ZHO5aS0&t=159s**** }**

– ¡Tu otra vez! * Decía con un enfado cómico Mio, ya que la persona que apartó abruptamente a Goku de ella fue Yuki quien con su rostro sin emoción y tranquilo sostenía como habitualmente lo hace a Goku agarrándole desde atrás de las axilas como a un bebe.

–Debo admitir que estuviste cerca Mio Naruse, pero no dejaré que obtengas a Goku tan fácilmente con tu seducción* Dice sin emoción con sonrojo Yuki.

– ¡¿Seducción, yo no…?! * Iba a decir Mio para negarlo, pero Yuki la interrumpió.

–No lo niegues, te atrapé infraganti tratando de besarlo, tus labios estaban en esa posición junto con tus manos, ibas a besar a Goku, y no lo voy a permitir así nada más después de habérmele confesado * Dice sin emoción pero con determinación Yuki.

– ¡Tu malinterpretaste las cosas, eso era, eso era…. un beso de hermanos! * Dice Mio con sonrojo y determinación confundiendo a Goku.

– ¿No se te ocurrió una mejor excusa? * Pregunta con una gota de sudor Yuki.

– ¡Bueno ya! De todos modos, recuerdo que tú y yo teníamos algo pendiente por iniciativa tuya, ¿A caso quieres continuar con eso? * Pregunta Mio esto último con una mirada seria, pero Yuki lo niega.

–Tengo mis razones para ya no seguir con eso * Dice Yuki dando un suspiro sorprendiendo a Mio.

–Pero no por ello te dejaré a Goku * Dice Yuki sin emoción bajando a Goku para abrazar su cabeza como un peluche presionándolo con sus pechos.

– ¡Oye eso no es justo! * Grita molesta cómicamente Mio arrebatando a Goku de Yuki y abrazándola ella misma presionando la cara de Goku contra sus grandes pechos, y así sucesivamente ambas constantemente se arrebataban una a la otra a Goku abrazándolo y presionando la cara de este con sus respectivos pechos dejándolo sin aire.

–No te lo quedarás Mio Naruse * Dice Yuki sin emoción, pero con determinación estando parada al costado izquierdo de Goku y sus pechos presionan ese lado del rostro del joven Son.

– ¡Ya basta, Goku es mi hermanastro menor y yo estoy a cargo de él! * Dice Mio molesta con determinación parada al costado derecho de Goku presionando sus enormes pechos con ese lado del rostro del Son forcejeando ambas para quedarse con él, mientras mantienen hundido la cabeza de Goku en medio de sus pechos.

–"¡No entiendo que pasa aquí, pero no puedo respirar!" * Dice Goku quejándose cómicamente en su mente, y luego las dos se apartaron pudiendo finalmente Goku respirar.

–Lo olvidaba, Goku te traje un bento para que pruebes la comida que yo cocino* Dice Yuki sin emoción.

– ¡Comida! * Dice feliz Goku abriendo el contenido del mismo empezando a devorarlo todo con mucho gusto, y esto molestó a Mio ya que no tenía nada para darle a Goku.

– ¡Espera, pero si yo también estaba pensando en almorzar con él! * Decía sonrojada y nerviosa Mio.

– ¿Y qué le ibas a dar de comer, aire? (Que mierda, yo pensé ese chiste por mí mismo cuando vi el anime ya que allí no dijeron eso, y después cuando leí las novelas me di cuenta que ya me lo ganaron ya que ahí si lo dijeron, XD) * Dice sin emoción y con ironía Yuki molestando a Mio.

– ¡Déjamelo a mí Mio-sama! * Dijo María con determinación quien llegó por la puerta de la azotea con un bento en la mano (Y si se pregunta cómo entró, pues simplemente usó sus dotes de encanto de loli para decirles a los de la entrada que sus hermanos olvidaron su almuerzo consiguiendo pasar fácilmente habiendo fingido llorar para ello, sé que no tiene mucho sentido, pero es lo que dice en la novela XD)

– ¡Ahora Mio-sama, tenemos el almuerzo preparado! ¡Vamos Mio-sama, no puede perder contra esa chica inexpresiva, haga eso por Goku-san, el A…! * Iba a terminar de decir alegre con determinación María, pero se dio cuenta que su bento había desaparecido de su mano buscándolo de forma cómica por todas partes.

– ¡¿Eh, en donde está el bento, donde están los almuerzos que traje?! *Se pregunta María sorprendida, a lo que tanto Mio como Yuki miraban sorprendidas, y María al mirar donde ellas miraban también quedó en shock, y es que Goku ya había arrasado con el bento de Yuki y ahora estaba arrasando con el bento de María rápidamente.

– ¡E-Espera Goku-san, se supone que el bento era para que lo comieran de forma romántica diciéndose Aah y esas cosas! *Dice quejándose cómicamente María pero era muy tarde, Goku sin haber escuchado rápidamente ya se lo había comido todo.

– ¡Ah Estuvo delicioso tanto lo que cocinó María como lo que cocinó Yuki, todo estuvo muy delicioso! * Dice alegre Goku dando un suspiro las tres para luego mirarlo con una sonrisa por su personalidad despreocupada.

–Bueno, ¿Qué más da, de todas formas Mio-sama tiene ventaja sobre Nonaka-san por lo del contrato Amo-Sirviente por lo que el cuerpo de Mio-sama está unido de alguna forma a Goku-san quien se dio el lujo de digamos, tocarla, e incluso nos bañamos todos juntos en la bañera divirtiéndonos y haciendo cositas * Dijo con una sonrisa pervertida María con sonrojo, y esto molestó a Yuki.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no puede ser, no puedo permitirlo jamás! ¡Les recuerdo que me le confesé y que Goku es mío! * Dice molesta y con sonrojo Yuki.

– ¡María, no digas eso públicamente, y tú, en que te hayas confesado no significa que tienes a Goku, él es mi hermanastro y por ende tengo más poder sobre él que tú, por lo que si te le acercas te mataré cien veces! * Dice Mio quejándose cómicamente con sonrojo y discutiéndose cómicamente las chicas.

– ¿Pero y ahora que les pasa? Qué extraña son las mujeres, ni entiendo porque se discuten * Se dice a sí mismo Goku(Leslie Chao a Goku: No lo sé, tu dime; XD).

Y pues así continuaron discutiéndose cómicamente estar tres mujeres que tendrían su debida importancia en la estadía de Goku aquí en este mundo.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Under the Blue Sky [Anime Arc-V]{ **** watch?v=IZl6ZHO5aS0&t=159s**** }**

Pero ¿Quién será el Cazador de Héroes y el Monstruo Humano Garou, y que tan fuerte será? ¿Quiénes son y qué tan poderosos serán los 10 Demonios que conforman La Élite del Ejército Demoniaco, del cual su misterioso General es el más poderoso demonio que incluso supera al Rey Demonio Leohart? Lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos de Goku en Un Mundo de Demonios, Héroes y Otros Seres.

* * *

**Ahora el Ending 1 de este fanfic(Ending 3 de Yu Yu Hakusho){ watch?v=iil-YN5WJvc}**

(Aparece una imagen rápida de Goku y Garou con el ceño fruncido)

Tu imagen se refleja, en un espejo estrellado(Goku con su uniforme de la escuela tortuga caminando hacia un lugar lleno de tinieblas y fuego con el ceño fruncido)  
y llorando, y llorando  
señalas la luna creciente con tu dedo (Garou caminando solo por el mismo lugar que Goku también con el ceño fruncido vistiendo su habitual prenda negra de artes marciales)

Estas llamando alguien, que le ha dado la espalda al amor y se ha ido (La pantalla enfocándose en el rostro serio de Goku mientras camina mirando fijamente hacia el frente, y en un lado dividido de la pantalla, se muestra a Garou de la misma forma)  
¿Cuantas veces?, ¿Cuantas veces? ¿Hace que te asomes por tu ventana? (Goku recordando a todos sus oponentes del pasado como Namu, Gilan, Rey Chapa, todos los de la Torre Musculo, Tao Pai Pai y Ten Shin Han)

Acelerando en la noche, cortas todo libremente **(**Garou recordando a todos los héroes de su mundo que le tocó enfrentar hasta su pelea contra los múltiples héroes clase A y B)

Y solo a ti, y solo a ti, quiero abrazarte fuertemente (Goku recordando a todos sus amigos de su mundo, no solo a los mejores, sino a todos los que hizo a lo largo de su vida)

Intercambiando besos desequilibrados, acércate al amor (Garou recordando a su maestro Bang y a lo más cercano a un amigo que hizo, el niño Tadeo)**  
**Tus lágrimas y mentiras, descansan en mi corazón (Goku ahora recordando a sus compañeras actuales Mio, María y Yuki quienes sonrientes extienden sus manos como esperándolo a él)

(Finalmente Goku y Garou llegan al final del camino turbio donde llegan encarándose con rivalidad y seriedad, cuando de repente se ve hacia el frente en el cielo la imagen del Rey Demonio Leohart, El Héroe Shiba, Jin Toujou, El Consejo de Héroes, Una figura ensombrecida con ojos rojos que era el General Demonio y de tras de él otras 9 sombras, entre las que una se podía distinguir como Liala; y por último se veía a una hermosa chica pequeña de baja estatura levemente más alta que Goku, de pelo largo negro con ojos del mismo color y orejas puntiagudas) mientras detrás de ella habían varias sombras misteriosas; Goku y Garou se quedaron viendo esa imagen con miradas serias terminando así el ending)

**Fin del Ending 1 de este fanfic(Ending 3 de Yu Yu Hakusho){**** watch?v=iil-YN5WJvc****}**

* * *

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z: Episode Preview Theme (Japanese){ **** watch?v=AxKU8FXxEQw**** }**

**Goku:** Hola Soy Goku, Vaya, parece que aparecieron los conocidos de Yuki llamado Héroes quienes quieren atacar a Mio, no se los permitiré, pero no están ellos, también él aparecerá, Garou, quiero ver que tan fuerte es. Esto y Más en Goku en un Mundo de Demonios ¡No se lo pierdan!

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z: Episode Preview Theme (Japanese){ **** watch?v=AxKU8FXxEQw**** }**

* * *

**Hola Soy KidGokuSupremo y espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, en cuanto a porque usé un ending que ya había usado en otro fanfic, pues es que este ending me gusta mucho y lo vi digno de ser quizas el unico que use en más de un fanfic, solo por eso.**

**Ahora les mostraré algunas curiosidades: **

**-A diferencia de la Historia Original, La Batalla contra Lars fue en la Academia y solo fue una batalla la cual ganó Goku.**

**-A diferencia de Basara en la Historia Original, Goku rechazó por completo la idea de dejarle en bandeja de plata Zolgear a Lars ya que a diferencia de Basara, para Goku si es muy importante el honor de peleador (Lo siento por quienes admiren mucho a Basara, pero eso es así)**

**-Goku derrotó sin muchas dificultades a Lars ya que estaba enojado por las palabras de este hacia Mio.**

**Y pues estas fueron algunas curiosidades, esperen pacientemente el siguiente capítulo y ¡Hasta La Próxima!**


	4. El Cazador de Héroes y Monstruo Humano

**Hola, Soy KidGokuSupremo y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic zukulento, como diría Joey Wheeler XD, que espero que lo disfruten leyéndolo como yo lo disfruté escribiéndolo.**

**Me encanta la aceptación que ha tenido este fanfic, y pues muchas gracias por eso. **

**Y para aclarar como lo hice anteriormente con Chisato, ahora lo haré con otro personaje que tampoco tendrá nada que ver ni románticamente, ni nada cercano a eso con Goku, y esa es Zest, sí, lo siento por quien esperaba o quería eso, pero es una decisión que tomé porque sinceramente no le veo adecuado a este Goku de 15 colocar con Chisato o Zest en una situación como esa con él, lo consideré, lo analicé, lo pensé y concluí que es lo adecuado para hacer mejor la historia y no forzada para parecerse al canon lo cual es algo que no me gusta hacer en mis historias, y si tuviera que incluirlas de forma forzada solo porque sí, pues la historia no me saldría como lo tengo planeado y eso no sería lo adecuado, solo por eso. Al igual que Chisato, Zest tendrá un roll diferente, así que no se preocupen los que aman a este personaje, que aunque no tendrá que ver con Goku, no significa que no tendrá sus momentos en la historia ni mucho menos que será dejada de lado, y no les spoilearé más, así que espé eso quería aclarar para evitar conclusiones erróneas o confusiones.**

* * *

**Además, les aviso que estaré ahora escribiendo el siguiente capítulo de mi fanfic de Goku y Yusuke en Date a Live que hace un buen tiempo no lo actualizo por lo que estaré actualizándolo dentro de poco. **

**Ahora responderé a los comentarios:**

**Montix07: **Te agradezco por respaldar este fanfic y sí, el maestro se sentiría así si se entera XD. En cuanto a tus preguntas, sobre si entrenará para los próximos enemigos, pues de hecho siempre está entrenado, y pues se verá en el futuro si encuentra la forma de entrenar mucho más duro para incrementar sus poderes, no quiero adelantar nada. En cuanto a si dará el estirón o si crecerá, pues eso por el momento no es prioridad ya que en su mayor parte del fanfic así como lo vez, pero quien sabe, tal vez en el final del fanfic ocurra eso o tal vez no, no sé la verdad, veremos, pero no te sorprendas si no ocurre, ya que hay otro fanfic de mi canal de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance donde si ocurriría eso. Y pues me encanta que te agrade como Goku va alterando las cosas con lo que es como personaje, y en cuanto a Garou, pues irás viendo sus acciones en este mundo. Gracias por tus palabras amigos.

**Cyper: **Mil Gracias por tu apoyo y como dije, al igual que ella, tampoco estará Zest quien también tendrá otro roll, lo consideré y pensé para tomar esta decisión que considero adecuada para la historia, pero que no por ello significa que dejaré al personaje de lado, y menos a Chisato que tendrá su debida importancia. Y pues te aseguro que la historia será interesante. En cuanto a tu recomendación del uniforme, pues es buena idea, obviamente Goku no dejará de usar su Gi de la escuela Tortuga, pero para variar de vez en cuando al menos cuando entrene, ese uniforme azul que mencionas es bueno, teniendo en cuenta que es parecido al primer uniforme de Goku en el anime, y siendo el mismo uniforme que usó de adulto en el último capítulo canon de Dragon Ball Z, así que será un uniforme de entrenamiento que usará en el futuro y de alguna forma lo conseguirá, gracias por la idea amigo y por tu apoyo.

**Ezequiel Sierra: **Mil Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre amigo. Y pues Lars perdió de esa forma porque hizo enfadar a Goku y este no se contuvo como lo suele hacer, luchando en serio desde el principio y según mis cálculos, Lars a lo mucho igualaba a Tamborin en esa pelea siendo capaz también de derrotar a la mayoría de los participantes del último torneo de Artes Marciales, pero no a los más fuertes como Goku, Jackie Chun o Ten Shin Han quienes lo superaban bastante, a Goku solo lo venció porque este después de su lucha contra Ten, no tenía ni el 10% de su fuerza y su maestro se lo advirtió, pero después de comer y recuperar fuerzas, sin la necesidad de un Zenkai(ya que no fue herido de muerte) lo derrotó fácil, tal como ahora con Lars, usando todo su poder desde el principio, aunque a Lars le perdonó la vida al saber que era Yahiro Takigawa, aunque cuidado, que Lars después de esa derrota se está haciendo más fuerte entrenando en el mundo demoniaco cada vez que puede sus técnicas, por lo que claramente se hará más fuerte.

En cuanto a tus sospechas de quien puede ser el General Demonio, te aclaro que no es en lo absoluto Zeldris, sencillamente porque en mi opinión ese emo no tiene madera para ser un líder militar XD. Así que ya puedes sacarlo de tu lista de sospechosos si es que lo tienes a él, no es Zeldris, aunque no niego que este personaje sí que es realmente poderoso. Y me alegra que te haya divertido lo de Yuki y que te pareciera interesante la aparición de Chisato, te aseguro que su papel será interesante aunque no siendo cercana con Goku. Gracias por apoyar mis fanfics.

**juanan231283: **Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre y por tus palabras amigo.

**alexzero: **Me alegra que te haya gustado amigo. Y pues sí, Vegeta lo haría añicos no solo a Lars, sino a cualquiera de este mundo incluso de niño, aunque por suerte para todos él no aparecerá en el fanfic ni ningún otro saiyayin. Y pues solo espera a ver lo que hará Garou, que sí, es una bestia, un luchador completo como Goku en las Artes Marciales. Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo. Y pues Milk ya quedó de lado en esta historia XD.

**Franco Marcel: **Gracias por tu apoyo amigo. Y sí, Goku es claramente más fuerte que ese Basara autonerfeado del principio de la serie que él solito se complicaba la vida contra oponentes más débiles que él, así que a la vista la diferencia. Y pues sí, Goku tendrá a varios desafíos, y en cuanto a tu pregunta, pues solo espera y lo verás (aunque claramente no será la primera opción XD). En cuanto a si los 10 Demonios de Elite son los 10 Mandamientos de NNT, te responderé con un 'Si y No', irás comprendiendo en el capítulo porque, pero anticipo que son poderosos.

**Guest:** Muchas Gracias Amigo, me alegra que te guste mucho esta historia.

**alucard77: **Mil Gracias por tu apoyo Gran Rey del Harem, es todo un honor que comentes mi historia, y muchas gracias por tus emotivas palabras amigo y éxitos para ti también colega; Y pues si recomiendas esta historia a otros usuarios que puedas por si les interesa leerla, pues me ayudaría mucho. Muchas Gracias Gran Rey del Harem y como dije, éxitos para ti también amigo, y paras tus historias que vaya que son originales y buenas.

**baraka108:** Muchas Gracias por tu respaldo al fanfic amigo, y en la novela Lars tiene el mismo color de pelo en su forma humana así como en su forma demonio, aunque se me olvidó describir su pelo en esta forma XD. Y pues sí, ese Goku es suertudo XD. Y pues para el Cazador de Héroes no importa de dónde sean, los que se llamen Héroes ya están marcados para ser cazados. Gracias por tu apoyo amigo.

**Gabriel143: **Me alegra que te haya gustado amigo y sí, Garou hará cosas interesantes.

**The Wizard56: **Gracias Amigo, me alegra que te guste, y sí, Goku está rodeándose de waifus que se lo van a querer comer a él XD. Y pues se irá explicando cómo llegó Garou más adelante. Y de hecho Goku en el canon de Dragón Ball demostró tener un buen olfato, y pues usarlo para localizar demonios que huelen diferente a los humanos, pues le es útil. Gracias por tu apoyo amigo.

**Y pues, sin nada más que añadir comencemos.**

* * *

**Comienzo del Opening 1 del Fanfic(Opening 2 de Jojo Bizarre Aventure, 'Bloody Stream'){ **** watch?v=hK72-_2smr8}**

(Empieza la música mostrándose la cara de varios personajes mirando la cámara como Mio, María con ambas sonriendo, luego Yuki con su mirada sin emociones y por último Goku que aparece sonriendo golpeando con su puño derecho su palma izquierda)

Por Debajo de las Sombras (Sale Mio desnuda dando una pose seductora tal como en el opening de Shinmai Maou No Testament siendo esa parte igual al comienzo de ese opening con mirada seductora resaltando en cuadros distintas partes de su cuerpo)

Recuerdos que despiertan dentro de ti, hierven tu sangre (Salen ahora Yuki y Mio también de la misma manera que salen desnudas en el opening de Shinmai Maou No Testament con sus miradas seductoras resaltando en cuadros distintas partes de su cuerpo)

Tu pasado se transforma, en la fuerza que te hará seguir de pie, en esta lucha(Se muestra a Goku luchando contra Garou en mano a mano chocando puños y patadas con ambos mirándose con una sonrisa desafiante)

En ti estará el amor, la suerte que el mundo te dará, es de héroes sonreír, sin miedo y temor (Mio, Yuki y María mostraban rostros tristes, pero Goku se muestra sonriendo en su forma clásica frente a ellas, y ellas también sonríen al verlo)

(Luego se muestra tanto al grupo de héroes integrados por la hermana de Yuki, Kurumi, Takashi y Shiba con miradas serias de los primeros mientras el último sonríe con sus ojos cerrados; así como a Basara con una mirada seria acompañado de 6 personas con armaduras misteriosas que aparentemente también son de la villa de los héroes)

Engañaré a la oscuridad, con valor mantendré la paz( Se muestra a Zolgear acompañado de Zest y algunos otros demonios sonriendo con maldad, así como a una sombra detrás de él que sonríe de forma psicótica que tiene detrás suyo a varios monstruos ocultos.

No importa cuán difícil sea, lo voy a lograr(Se muestra a Leohart sentado en su trono, y después a un ser misterioso con ojos rojos brillantes que lidera a otras 9 seres entre las que se incluye la hermanastra de Leohart, Liala quien se mostraba sonriendo.)

La puerta del destino se abrirá, y nos mostrará el futuro (Nos muestra a una hermosa chica de baja estatura de pelo largo y ojos negros que mira sin emoción liderando a un gran grupo de seres ocultos en las sombras)

(Luego se muestra a Jin Toujou con su espada y armadura de héroe, y también a los miembros del consejo de héroes junto a una hermosa chica rubia también con armadura de héroe)

Como una tormenta sangrienta, arde con una piedra sangrienta (Se muestra a Garou luchando contra Yuki, Takashi y Kurumi con una sonrisa bestial mientras estos tenían una mirada seria, para luego mirar desafiante a Shiba)

Observa como las tinieblas cubren su interior (Se nos muestra a Goku luchando contra el infame Zolgear quien le lanza hechizos a Goku que esquiva con dificultad dirigiéndose a él)

No me detendré, mis objetivo cumpliré, ¡voy a luchar! (Se muestra a Goku rodeándose de su aura blanca azulada de Ki para lanzar finalmente un Kamehameha)

¡Marcado está mi piel! (Se muestra a Goku ahora parado con una mirada seria en medio de Mio, María y Yuki con todos ellos teniendo una mirada seria y mirando la pantalla terminando el opening)

**Fin del Opening 1 del Fanfic(Opening 2 de Jojo Bizarre Aventure, 'Bloody Stream'){ **** watch?v=hK72-_2smr8}**

* * *

**No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Shinmai Maou No Testament ni de los soundtracks u otros animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Akira Toriyama y Tetsuto Uesu respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundtracks usados en el fanfic, y a los creadores de los personajes de otros animes.**

* * *

**Goku en un Mundo de Demonios y Otros Seres.**

**Capítulo 4: Soy El Cazador de Héroes y Monstruo Humano**

* * *

**/En la Noche, Calles de Tokio/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack One punch man - OST - 12. Kowa{ ** watch?v=uZh7gJrhFI0** }**

Se encontraban dos hombres jóvenes que aparentaban estar en los 18 y 20 años de edad respectivamente vistiendo una especie de maillot azul marino con un cuello negro con una falda blanca, sus 4 extremidades están cubiertas por armaduras plateadas, eran Héroes pertenecientes al Clan de los Héroes, y estaban completamente malheridos y tendidos en el suelo, sangrando en bastantes partes de sus cuerpos, con los huesos rotos en varias partes del mismo, estando en un muy mal estado, pero vivos, habían recibido una brutal y despiadada paliza de alguien, y la persona causante de eso está parado cerca de los mismos, se trata de un hombre joven de 18 años de edad, con rasgos afilados y el pelo de punta larga de color plateado, su estatura es de 178 cm teniendo músculos muy bien desarrollados, lleva una camisa negra ajustada y pantalones blancos sueltos con un cinturón amarillo envuelto alrededor de su cintura teniendo ojos aparentemente negros con una mirada afilada, y en sus pies usaba un par de zapatos de artemarcialista, de color ojos amarillos oscuros, el mismo miraba con una sonrisa bestial pero satisfecha el resultado de su acción sin ningún rasguño.

–Sus nivel fue pobre, es probable que su labor era solo encontrarme y revelar mi ubicación para que vengan los más fuertes, si es que los héroes de este mundo son como los del mío, dejar heridos a este par es una buena carnada, jugaré un poco con sus cabezas antes de que nos encontremos, porque presiento que dentro de poco aparecerán héroes más fuertes de esa tal Villa de los Héroes, no importa quienes sean, los cazaré y les haré sentir el poder del Monstruo Humano, del Cazador de Héroes, Garou * Dice este hombre que es ni más ni menos que el ser de quien Yuki le habló a Goku, Garou, un ser que se dedica a cazar y destruir a los del Clan de los Héroes, y además es la primera persona con quien Goku se topó en este mundo cara a cara sin saber quién es este peligroso y poderoso hombre que ahora abandonó ese lugar dejando a ese par de héroes destrozados.

**Fin de Soundtrack One punch man - OST - 12. Kowa{ ** watch?v=uZh7gJrhFI0** }**

**/Más Tarde esa Noche, en las Calles de Tokio/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack del Clan de los Héroes en este Fanfic; Dragon Ball Kai Buu Saga OST Remaining Hope (HQ){ ** watch?v=O6CjFZcwcDE** }**

En el mismo lugar donde Garou había derrotado a los dos héroes se acababa de desarrollar otra batalla, pero esta vez entre un demonio de gran tamaño, aunque siendo claramente de menor tamaño que un 'Demonio Rojo', pero aun así bastante musculoso y sin cabello, midiendo casi 3 metros, cuyo nombre era Valga, y un joven miembro del clan de los héroes cuya apariencia consiste en la de un joven de 16 años de edad algo alto con una altura de 175 cm con un físico bien construido dando la sensación de que ha entrenado duro a lo largo de su vida, siendo delgado con el cabello rubio en su mayor parte, pero teniéndolo marrón en una menor medida del mismo con los ojos de color púrpura claro, teniendo una mirada seria e imponente en su rostro, y portando el uniforme de héroe masculino con su armadura plateada, así como los que fueron vencidos por Garou que es el que todos los hombres usan.

El mismo había derrotado y asesinado a dicho demonio cuyo pecho estaba atravesado por una gran lanza que era el arma del chico que congeló a Valga, para que luego de haga trizas y cuyos pedazos del demonio finalmente se desvaneciera al morir, el mismo también al igual que Lars, estaba encargado de vigilar los movimientos de Mio, pero aparentemente a diferencia del mencionado, este era un arrogante sin cerebro, ya que apenas pasó por aquí y vio a estos héroes no tuvo mejor idea que desafiarlos queriendo llevar ante el Rey Demonio la cabeza de uno de ellos, escogiendo retar primero a este chico rubio, pero desgraciadamente para él aunque mostró buenas habilidades, terminó siendo superado y derrotado por el mismo siendo este su final, y por cierto, el nombre de este chico miembro del Clan de los Héroes es Takashi Hayashi, un antiguo amigo del hijo de Jin Toujou, Basara Toujou.

–Merecías morir por tu arrogancia, tonto demonio * Dice con una mirada seria en su rostro Takashi.

–Esto no es nada bueno en lo absoluto, que haya aparecido un demonio que ya no es un simple de bajo rango como los que acabamos de eliminar hasta llegar aquí, y teniendo en cuenta que el consejo ahora dictó que la misión de observación de Mio Naruse, ahora pasó a ser de eliminación, que este sujeto haya aparecido no ayuda a que en el consejo revean su posición a pesar de que según escuché, el Señor Issho Fujitora(Sé que en la historia original Fujitora es un apodo, pero aquí lo convertiré en su apellido, ya que su verdadero apellido nunca se supo XD), miembro más joven del consejo está haciendo lo posible para ello * Dice sonriendo con los ojos cerrados otro joven parado allí, el mismo es un joven robusto de unos 20 años, con el pelo largo y atado con cintas rojas vistiendo el mismo uniforme y armadura del clan de los héroes por lo que también es uno, y en su rostro solo demuestra una sonrisa relajada cerrando sus ojos, teniendo una estatura similar a la de Takashi, su nombre es Shiba Kyouichi, un poderoso miembro del clan de los héroes y a la vez misterioso.

– ¿Acaso tú no quieres que Mio Naruse sea eliminada? * Pregunta serio Takashi.

–Me reservo mi opinión sobre eso, pues estamos aquí para obedecer al consejo y cumplir esa orden, proteger la paz y justicia de este mundo, y si consideran necesario matar a Naruse, pero tendremos que hacerlo supongo, ya que después de todo es la hija del Rey Demonio Wilbert * Dice con una sonrisa relajada siempre cerrando sus ojos Shiba.

–Sí, es cierto, pero ese ya no es el único problema serio aquí, hay otro que es cada vez más serio, y está a la vista * Dice Takashi con un rostro serio señalando a los dos héroes derrotados y heridos que ahora está revisando otra persona también miembro del Clan de los Héroes.

–Cierto, la persona que hizo esto a diferencia de Mio Naruse, se ganó por si sola que también sea ahora un objetivo de eliminación, no por lo que es, sino por sus acciones, por lo que sin lugar a dudas es más enemigo de los Héroes que nunca al hacer tales actos de villanía directamente hacia nuestro Clan * Dice Shiba con su sonrisa relajada, en eso la persona que los revisó y que aparentemente les propinó primeros auxilios se puso de pie teniendo también un rostro serio.

Se trata de una hermosa chica de la misma edad de Goku, siendo algo pequeña midiendo 148 cm de estatura, pero claramente aun siendo más alta que los 123 cm de Goku, e incluso algo más que María que también tiene la misma edad, pero solo mide 139 cm; su físico aun así sorprendentemente se desarrolló para su edad, teniendo piernas y cadera en muy buena forma, y pechos que si bien no son muy grandes, tampoco son pequeños, siendo de hecho de un buen tamaño para su edad al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, sus medidas son B76(pechos)-W51-H77(cadera, trasero o glúteos), tiene el cabello largo hasta la cintura recogido en una cola de caballo con una cinta blanca, tiene grandes y hermosos ojos amarillos, y vistiendo al igual que lo suele hacer Yuki, al entrar en combate, su uniforme femenino de batalla del Clan de los Héroes con sus 4 extremidades cubiertas con su respectiva armadura, pero a diferencia del resto, su antebrazo izquierdo posee una especie de guantelete con algo parecido a un par de pequeñas alas blancas y piedras esféricas, siendo verde la que está en el centro de su antebrazo, y celeste la que se encuentra cerca de su codo, su nombre es Kurumi Nonaka, siendo la hermana menor de Yuki Nonaka, la nueva amiga de Goku quien de hecho se le confesó al pequeño azabache.

–Sus vidas no corren peligro, pero sus huesos están muy mal * Dice Kurumi con seriedad.

En eso llegaron dos héroes más encapuchados que son jóvenes novatos de bajo rango y poco poder a diferencia de los 3 que están allí, por lo que solo vinieron a recoger a los heridos.

–Se los encargamos, lleven a que los atiendan lo más pronto posible * Ordena Kurumi seria a los Kouhais quienes asienten llevándose a los heridos, y usando magia de tele transportación para retirarse de la ciudad.

–Muy bien, supongo que además acabar con Mio Naruse, hay que acabar con ese Garou, el monstruo humano * Dijo sonriendo Shiba mientras tanto Takashi como Kurumi asienten con seriedad, pero esta última ahora también piensa en su hermana.

–"Onee (Forma cariñosa de llamar a su hermana mayor en japonés) ¿Por qué ahora te estás relacionando con alguien que protege a la hija del Rey Demonio? Eso por tu bien no lo puedo permitir, si es necesario también acabaremos con ese Son Goku que seguramente te está manipulando para que no lo ataques ni a él ni a Mio Naruse, juro que te protegeré" * Dice Kurumi en su mente apretando los dientes con molestia, a la vez que su puño derecho, al parecer no le agrada nada que Yuki se mezcle con alguien como Goku y de esto se enteró ya que la propia Yuki le comentó de esto, aunque sin decirle la misma se le confesó al joven Son, pensando que solo son amigos.

**Fin de Soundtrack del Clan de los Héroes en este Fanfic; Dragon Ball Kai Buu Saga OST Remaining Hope (HQ){ ** watch?v=O6CjFZcwcDE** }**

* * *

**/ Al Mismo Tiempo, Residencia Toujou/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou No Testament Ost Iikagen ni hanare na sa iyo!{ ** watch?v=SFhpJjM8ym0&list=PL6NOHadsS7lfQxXhfJSYz6pgy4SeS_y44&index=10** }**

Goku, Mio y María habían cenado y ahora ya estaban durmiendo, pero Mio estaba teniendo un sueño donde Yuki se lleva a Goku de su lado.

–Adiós Mio Naruse, me llevo a Goku conmigo ya que yo lo haré feliz * Dice Yuki sin emoción tomando de la mano izquierda con su derecha a Goku quien solo sonríe en silencio despidiéndose y ambos empezando a irse.

– ¡No! * Dice en voz alta Mio despertando del susto dándose cuenta que era solo un sueño.

–Fue solo un sueño * Dice Mio suspirando de alivio, pero de repente en su cuello empezó a aparecer el sello violeta azulado y la misma empezó a gemir tocándose con sus dos manos su entrepierna avergonzada y con sonrojo.

– ¡N-No puede ser, es-estoy insegura y desconfío de Goku por culpa de esa Nonaka, por eso se activó la maldición! * Dice Mio acostándose en su cama presionándose con sus dos manos su entrepierna.

**Fin de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou No Testament Ost Iikagen ni hanare na sa iyo!{ ** watch?v=SFhpJjM8ym0&list=PL6NOHadsS7lfQxXhfJSYz6pgy4SeS_y44&index=10** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou No Testament Ost Konna koto hazukashii kedo{ ** watch?v=8FmBHVEf0S0&list=PL6NOHadsS7lfQxXhfJSYz6pgy4SeS_y44&index=29** }**

– ¡Ma-Maldita sea, ne-necesito la ayuda de Goku! * Dice Mio con rostro de excitación, sonrojo y molestia levantándose de su cama vistiendo una pijama rosada que resalta sus enormes pechos y dirigiéndose en silencio hacia la habitación donde duerme Goku, para no despertar a María, aunque caminaba dificultosamente debido a los efectos de la maldición, y finalmente llega a la habitación de Goku abriendo lentamente la puerta, entrando lentamente y cerrando la misma, y en la cama se encontraba Goku durmiendo plácidamente, Mio se le acerca poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro del mismo lado de Goku.

–Go-Goku, necesito tu ayuda, despierta * Dice Mio en voz baja moviéndolo, pero Goku duerme feliz sin dar señal de despertar.

–N-No otra vez Goku, n-no me digas que d-de vuelta debo ser yo q-quien t-tome la iniciativa tonto * Dice Mio con excitación, sonrojo y molestia por lo que entiende que no tiene opción desprendiéndose de su pijama rosada completamente quedando en ropa interior rosada, pero luego se quita su brazier dejando ver sus enormes y saltones pechos desnudos, la misma después de quitarse todo eso, se acostó al lado de Goku tomando la mano derecha de este y haciéndole tocar su pecho izquierdo gimiendo la misma de excitación.

– ¡Yah! * Dice gimiendo Mio de excitación y con sonrojo respirando agitadamente, en eso Goku volteó dormido y su cara se hundió con el pecho izquierdo de esta.

– ¡Hahn! * Dice gimiendo Mio con excitación y sonrojo, mientras Goku dormido empezó apretar con sus dos manos sonriendo ambos pechos de Mio causándole mayor excitación.

– ¡YIAAAAH! * Grita Mio sonrojada y excitada mientras Goku dormido usando sus manos jugaba con sus pechos.

–"¿Qué está soñando Goku para hacer esto? Bueno, no importa, esto ayudará a lidiar con esta tonta maldición" * Dice Mio sonrojada y excitada en su mente.

–Comida * Dijo Goku hablando dormido extrañando a Mio.

– ¿C-Comida? * Pregunta Mio y de repente Goku empezó a mordisquear el pecho izquierdo de Mio.

– ¡HIAAAAAH! * Grita con excitación y sonrojo Mio, y luego amplió sus ojos ya que Goku ahora estaba chupando ese pecho.

– ¡YAAAAAAH! * Grita con más excitación Mio ya que con su mano izquierda jugaba con el gran pecho derecho de Mio, con su boca chupaba el gran pecho izquierdo de Mio y así lo hizo hasta que finalmente pasara los 5 minutos, brillando el sello de maldición de Mio en su cuello, y poco después Mio lo apartó de sí quedándose de espaldas en la cama Goku plácidamente dormido como si nada hubiera pasado mientras Mio respiraba agitadamente mirando una parte de la cama que quedó húmeda, habiéndose temporalmente disipado el efecto de la maldición súcubo.

–"¡Rayos, mañana tendré que limpiar esto!" * Decía Mio molesta en su mente, pero luego con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban tomó la cabeza de Goku abrazándola como un peluche.

–Tonto Goku, mereces que te mate 100 veces * Dice Mio sonrojada pero sin realmente mostrar disgusto, sino que mostró una leve sonrisa y luego le da un beso a Goku en la frente para finalmente quedarse dormida abrazándolo.

–Confío en ti Goku * Dijo Mio hablando ahora dormida abrazando a Goku como a un peluche.

* * *

**/Al día Siguiente de mañana, Residencia Toujou/**

María quien suele despertarse muy temprano, venía con la intención de metérsele en la cama a Goku ya que entraba a su habitación, pero su sonrisa pervertida se reemplazó con un rostro de confusión al ver que Goku no estaba y estaba Mio durmiendo en su lugar.

– ¿Eh, Goku-san no está? ¿Acaso fue a entrenar? ¡Ah, y yo que quería que pasáramos tiempo juntos en la cama acurrucados! * Dice María con un puchero tierno e infantil junto a un sonrojo.

– ¡Pero está Mio-sama, eso quiere decir que hicieron algo y yo no lo pude filmar, es una vergüenza para mí como súcubo! * Dice María quejándose cómicamente, mientras Mio seguía dormida semidesnuda.

**Fin de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou No Testament Ost Konna koto hazukashii kedo{ ** watch?v=8FmBHVEf0S0&list=PL6NOHadsS7lfQxXhfJSYz6pgy4SeS_y44&index=29** }**

Y es que Goku al despertar y encontrarla dormida, se extrañó un poco, pero no le dio importancia a ello por lo que se levantó, se limpió algo para luego ponerse su doji e irse a entrenar.

* * *

**/Mientras tanto en las calles de Tokio/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack One Punch Man Ost - Mysterious (Quality Extended) { ** watch?v=dm7pzhROQck** }**

Goku además de correr con gran velocidad, saltaba edificios lanzando varios golpes rápidos, también corría con sus manos, y hacía lagartijas con un dedo, incluso cargando pedazos grandes de edificios demolidos corría a gran velocidad en zigzag que la gente a esa hora no podía verlo, el mismo portaba su uniforme de la escuela tortuga, y luego de un tiempo terminó lanzando ambos pedazos de edificios hacia el aire y dando un salto con un golpe con dada puño destruyó en pedacitos a ambos pedazos aterrizando de pie para luego limpiarse el sudor de su frente habiendo terminado su entrenamiento.

–Bueno, he terminado, supongo que debo hacer eso de bañarme para desayunar * Dice Goku sonriendo, pero cuando se volteó para irse se encontró con alguien familiar, era el mismo hombre con peinado de cabeza de flecha color gris, vestido con una ropa de artes marciales apretada de color negro además de un rostro afilado y con edad de 18 años.

– ¿Mm? Te recuerdo, eras el chiquillo que no tenía que comer en las calles de esta ciudad ¿Dime, mejoró en algo tu situación? * Pregunta el hombre curioso.

– ¡Yo también te recuerdo, y sí, no te preocupes, ahora conseguí un lugar donde quedarme! * Dice sonriendo Goku alegre a lo que el hombre con un rostro relajado simplemente da un suspiro.

–Pues bien por ti pequeño, aunque si me disculpas, debo seguir, digamos que tengo algo que hacer * Dice el hombre relajado.

– ¡Está bien, y gracias por preguntar! ¿Pero y tú que tal estas? * Pregunta Goku curioso.

–No te preocupes por mí, yo me estoy divirtiendo por aquí, Nos vemos * Dice el hombre sonriendo despidiéndose.

– ¡Adiós, Cuídate! * Dice Goku despidiéndose a lo que el misterioso hombre solo levanta el puño derecho al estar de espaldas mientras se retira hasta finalmente alejarse.

– ¡Oh rayos, olvidé de vuelta preguntarle su nombre! * Dice Goku lamentándose un poco.

–Bueno creo que regresaré de vuelta a la casa antes de que Mio se enfade * Dice Goku sonriendo y yéndose hacia la residencia Toujou de vuelta.

Por su parte el hombre de pelo gris y peinado de flecha iba caminando con una sonrisa bestial.

–"¡Jejeje Mi camino de destrucción de los héroes de este mundo es bastante exitoso, todo aquel que se haga llamar 'Héroe' es mi presa, no descansaré hasta vencer a todos los que se llamen Héroes, o dejo de llamarme Garou!"* Dice en su mente con una sonrisa bestial Garou ¿Será también un futuro adversario y rival de Goku?, porque si eso ocurre puede que estemos una gran y encarnizada batalla entre ambos peleadores de artes marciales.

**Fin de Soundtrack One Punch Man Ost - Mysterious (Quality Extended) { ** watch?v=dm7pzhROQck** }**

* * *

**/Residencia Toujou/**

Goku entró a la casa y María lo recibió.

– ¡Buen día Goku-san! ¿Fuiste a entrenar? * Preguntaba María sonriendo alegre.

– ¡Hola María! Sí, estuve entrenando, ya que para mantener mi poder, o incluso intentar hacerme más fuerte debo entrenar * Dice Goku sonriendo.

– ¡Me alegra por ti, ahora prepararé el desayuno, pero tú mejor vete a dar un baño antes! * Dice María sonriendo con Goku asintiendo y dirigiéndose al baño, aunque con un rostro pensativo, pero María dio una sonrisa pícara cuando de repente se oyó que alguien más tocaba la puerta.

–No sé cómo se tomará esto Mio, pero lo vine pensando y se lo tengo que decir, espero que no se vuelva a enojar conmigo conociéndola como es * Dice Goku con un rostro serio en voz baja.

* * *

**/Baño de la Residencia Toujou/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#26 High Quality{ ** watch?v=9WOfc3IaMf8&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=27** }**

Goku pensativo entra al baño y nota que Mio está envuelta en toallas dando igual un buen vistazo de su escultural cuerpo, la misma se sorprende y se sonroja, pero Goku tiene un rostro relajado.

–Hola Mio, estabas aquí amiga * Dice Goku relajado.

– ¡¿Qué haces aquí Goku?! * Dice sorprendida, avergonzada y sonrojada Mio.

–Pues venía a tomar un baño, pero ya que estás aquí quisiera… * Iba a decir Goku calmadamente mientras se acercaba a ella, pero Mio al verlo acercarse así se puso nerviosa, pisando un rastro de agua del piso resbalándose y cayendo encima de Goku quien se acercaba a ella, y habiéndosele caído sus toallas quedando completamente desnuda y encima de él.

Y ambos quedaron en el suelo del baño en un posición comprometedora, la cuál era con Goku de espaldas en el suelo, con Mio estando de una forma invertida a él, encima del mismo depositando sus sensuales y grandes glúteos en la cara de Goku.

– ¡Bugu bugu! * Decía Goku no entendiéndose nada de lo que dice ya que su cara quedó pegada a la entrepierna de Mio, y por ende a sus glúteos generándole un suave gemido en ella que mostraba sonrojo.

– ¡O-oye Goku, no respires allí tonto o te mataré cien veces! * Dice Mio sonrojada y gimiendo, y finalmente Goku pudo sacar su cara pegada a esa zona pudiendo respirar, pero lo hizo poniendo sus dos manos en los glúteos para lograrlo respirando el pobre agitadamente.

– ¡¿Mio que haces, porque te lanzaste así encima de mí?! ¿Es una especie de técnica de pelea? * Pregunta Goku con un puchero.

– ¡Claro que no tonto, eres un pervertido por entrar a espiarme, y ya deja de tocarme y mirarme allí! ¡Kyaaaaaaah! * Grita Mio avergonzada y sonrojada lanzando una patada derecha de mula hacia la cara de Goku, pero este con suma facilidad la detiene con sus dedos índice y del medio de su mano derecha calmadamente, molestando a Mio.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yu Yu Hakusho Unreleased Track#26 High Quality{ ** watch?v=9WOfc3IaMf8&list=PLeW_diK5myB1rPWN9NGa1Ip8gqJcxxMnP&index=27** }**

– ¡¿Por qué detuviste mi patada tonto?! * Decía Mio quejándose, pero cuando intentaba levantarse de esa posición vergonzosa, notó que Goku con una mano en cada glúteo suyo la sostenía para mantenerse en esa posición y le impedía levantarse.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou No Testament Ost Konna koto hazukashii kedo{ ** watch?v=8FmBHVEf0S0&list=PL6NOHadsS7lfQxXhfJSYz6pgy4SeS_y44&index=29** }**

– ¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡Detente perv…! * Iba a decir Mio quejándose sonrojada, pero al voltear a mirar a Goku, se sorprende al ver que este tenía un rostro serio, esto la sonrojó más ya que empezaba a pensar algo.

–"¿Acaso él tomará la iniciativa para hacerme algo? Pero la maldición no está activa, sin embargo quizás cedió a mis provocaciones accidentales y se excitó, aunque sea él, es un chico después de todo, además anoche yo lo usé mientras él dormía, tal vez sería justo esto *" * Dice Mio sonrojada y excitada en su mente.

–Oye Mio, sé que esto será egoísta de mi parte pero…* Iba a decir Goku, pero esta la interrumpió.

– ¿Ya no puedes aguantarte más verdad? Está bien, yo te usé de todos modos, así que puedes hacerlo tonto, aunque es mi primera vez, sé gentil * Dice Mio avergonzada y sonrojada con excitación dejándose llevar.

– ¿Gentil? ¿No te vas a enfadar conmigo Mio? Porque lo entenderé si lo haces * Dice Goku algo dubitativa, pero Mio niega con la cabeza.

–No, anoche yo me aproveché de que dormías y te usé para parar los efectos de la maldición, además ahora las cosas no son como cuando nos conocimos, yo confío en ti, así que puedes hacerlo * Dice Mio sonrojada y sonriendo, aunque nerviosa.

–Está bien, aquí voy * Dice Goku serio y Mio se sonroja bastante más cerrando los ojos esperando a que Goku tome completamente la acción y le haga lo que ella piensa.

**Fin de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou No Testament Ost Konna koto hazukashii kedo{ ** watch?v=8FmBHVEf0S0&list=PL6NOHadsS7lfQxXhfJSYz6pgy4SeS_y44&index=29** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Gohan's Concentration [Arc-V]{ ** watch?v=VZjxoPBd5zg** }**

–Lo que quería decirte Mio es que al igual que tus enemigos, a mí también me interesa ese dichoso poder del Rey Demonio que posees * Dice Goku seriamente y Mio al escuchar esto amplía sus ojos ya que en realidad Goku solo quería hablarle.

– ¡¿Solo eso querías?! * Pregunta sorprendida Mio.

–Si Mio * Dijo Goku serio a lo que Mio dio un suspiro de decepción, pero de repente analizó lo que dijo Goku.

– ¡¿Quieres el poder del Rey Demonio que poseo, porque Goku, sabes todo lo que sufrí ese poder! * Pregunta Mio molesta en voz alta seria, pero la posición en la que se encuentran de alguna forma le quita la seriedad a la situación.

–Lo sé, pero a diferencia de los malvados que te persiguen, yo no quiero ese poder para mí, sino para ti * Dice Goku seriamente con determinación sorprendiendo a Mio.

– ¿Para mí? * Pregunta Mio sorprendida.

–Si Mio, pienso que es un desperdicio que tengas ese poder y no puedas usarlo como quieres, eso es lo que tus enemigos quieren aprovechar para atacarte, pero si lo controlas por completo seguramente te harás más fuerte que tu padre quien dicen que era muy fuerte, ya que tú eres joven y también seguramente más fuerte que yo * Dice Goku sonriendo con determinación y esto sorprendió más a Mio.

– ¡¿Y porque quieres que me haga más fuerte que tú?! * Pregunta Mio sorprendida.

–Porque cuando controles todo ese poder y te hagas muy fuerte, quiero una pelea contra ti Mio * Dice Goku sonriendo de la emoción sorprendiendo a Mio para que luego esta sonría resignada.

– ¿Eso es todo lo que piensas no pequeño tonto? Está bien, Así será, intentaré controlar ese poder * Dice Mio resignándose y sonriendo a lo que Goku también sonríe feliz soltándole los glúteos y permitiéndole levantarse, pero de repente Mio voltea de forma perturbadora, pero cómica dándole a Goku una mirada de muerte.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Gohan's Concentration [Arc-V]{ ** watch?v=VZjxoPBd5zg** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou No Testament OST Shuujuu keiyaku mahou{ ** watch?v=LJQimOdnb5s&list=PL6NOHadsS7lfQxXhfJSYz6pgy4SeS_y44&index=30** }**

– ¿Mio? * Pregunta nervioso Goku, y en eso está levanta su mano derecha empezando a acumular electricidad.

– ¡Sufre 500000 volteos por no comprender a las chicas! * Grita Mio molesta lanzándole una descarga eléctrica a Goku que ilumina todo el baño y creando una humareda, y luego ella aprovecha para envolverse en su toalla y salir.

– ¡Báñate rápido para desayunar tonto, espero que al menos eso si lo comprendas! * Dice molesta Mio saliendo del baño y cerrando la puerta, pero al salir hace un puchero tierno e infantil.

–"Goku tonto, y pensar que yo estaba dispuesta a hacer cosas con él que no haría nunca con nadie, bueno, aún estoy dispuesta, pero él solo piensa en los combates, pues bien, cuando me haga más fuerte que él, como castigo lo mataré cien veces y lo obligaré a hacer lo que yo quiera, tal como lo hice anoche ¿Quién se cree él para rechazarme a mí? ¡¿Pero que estoy diciendo?!" * Dice Mio molesta en forma tsundere en su mente con sonrojo alejándose del baño (Lo siento Mio, pero ya lo dije, y me encanta decirlo, Goku no es como el prota original, aunque parezca un chico fácil, no lo es y por eso tanto tú como Yuki y María lo desearán cada vez más, XD)

Mientras tanto en el baño se despejó el humo, y donde se suponía que debía estar Goku habiendo siendo electrocutado, estaba el mismo parado con un rostro calmado, pero ese Goku resultó ser solo una imagen residual, ya que Goku usó el Zanzoken, y el verdadero estaba parado al borde de la bañera donde Mio no lo vio.

–Esa Mio no cambia, sigue siendo de mal carácter cuando se lo propone, al final sí terminó molestándose, y pues su técnica no es muy efectiva * Dice Goku rascándose la cabeza relajado, pero sin comprender la razón real de la molestia de Mio, con el mismo malinterpretando las cosas (Si entendieras y supieras Goku XD), en eso Goku empezó a desvestirse y ponerse una toalla en su cintura, teniendo también su cola en forma de cinturón preparándose para bañarse.

–"Bueno, lo importante es que Mio accedió a que luchemos en el futuro cuando controle por completo ese poder" * Dice Goku en su mente cuando de repente sintió dos manos suaves tocándole en sus hombros desde atrás y al voltear se extrañado quien es.

**Fin de Soundtrack Shuujuu keiyaku mahou{ ** watch?v=LJQimOdnb5s&list=PL6NOHadsS7lfQxXhfJSYz6pgy4SeS_y44&index=30** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super Ost Beerus' Tea Time Extended { ** watch?v=FA8EYs2eRZI** }**

– ¿Yuki? ¿Qué haces aquí y como llegaste? * Pregunta confundido Goku y efectivamente era Yuki envuelta solo en una toalla rosada sin ninguna prenda debajo, dando un vistazo de su bien formado cuerpo.

–Hola Goku, vine por ti, pensé que podríamos ir juntos a la escuela, y entré por la puerta principal, la súcubo María me dejó pasar * Dijo Yuki tranquila sin emoción.

–Ya veo, y ¿solo quieres eso? Porque no había necesidad de que vengas al baño, creo * Dice Goku rascándose la cabeza confundido y en eso Yuki lo abraza desde atrás.

–Goku, Déjame lavarte la espalda y de paso hablemos * Dice Yuki tranquila sin emoción.

– ¿Estás segura? Porque puedo hacerlo solo con mi cola * Dice Goku calmado mostrando su cola que ahora se mueve.

–Yo ya me había dado cuenta de que eso no era un cinturón al ver adecuadamente en tu cintura de que parte provenía * Dice Yuki sonriendo levemente sorprendiendo a Goku.

– ¡Vaya, eres lista! Y pues si tú quieres puedes hacerlo supongo * Dice Goku sonriendo y Yuki asiente con una sonrisa leve.

–Que tengas o no cola no cambia las cosas ni lo que siento por ti, ahora te lavaré la espalda * Dice sonriendo Yuki asintiendo Goku para sentarse en el mismo asiento donde se había sentado cuando Mio le lavó anteriormente su espalda, mientras Yuki se quitó la toalla que la envolvía quedando completamente desnuda viéndose el sensual y buen cuerpo que posee, especialmente sus glúteos que son incluso más grandes que los de Mio, esto no pasó desapercibido para el olfato de Goku.

–"Su cuerpo sin ropa tiene otro olor, pero tanto ella como Mio y María aunque huelen distinto, huelen bien" * Dice Goku calmado en su mente y luego de esto Yuki empezó a lavarle tanto su espalda, su cola como su cabeza con agua espumosa enjabonada.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super Ost Beerus' Tea Time Extended { ** watch?v=FA8EYs2eRZI** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Secret Meeting [Darkness]{ ** watch?v=gj7fhfM8HQQ&t=288s** }**

–El Clan de los Héroes se está moviendo por aquí con más frecuencia * Dice Yuki seriamente, haciendo que Goku ponga un rostro serio.

– ¿Quieren lastimar a Mio? * Pregunta Goku serio.

–Por ahora no, pero eso puede cambiar en cualquier momento, incluso en las próximas horas, pero ellos no están aquí solo por ella, están por él, él también se está moviendo y haciendo de las suyas * Dice seria Yuki mientras baña a Goku.

–Garou ¿No es así? * Pregunta serio Goku.

–Sí, anoche volvió a lastimar a dos héroes que viniero con la misión de seguir sus movimientos, los dejó en muy malas condiciones rompiéndoles varios huesos * Dice Yuki seria y molesta.

– ¿Quieres que ayude a buscarlo? * Pregunta Goku serio con determinación.

–No, él es peligroso, mucho más poderoso que ese demonio enmascarado que venciste, además los héroes no ven con buenos ojos que tú protejas a Naruse-san, por lo que si te les acercas podrían incluso atacarte al considerarte un enemigo, además no soportaría que Garou te dañara como a sus demás víctimas por mi culpa, a varios incluso los dejó con traumas * Dice con un rostro de preocupación Yuki mientras le abraza de atrás a Goku presionando sus pechos por el cuello de este.

–No te preocupes, además tu eres mi amiga y ya te lo dije, si ese Garou intenta hacerte daño, a ti o a alguien importante para ti, yo los protegeré * Dice Goku sonriendo con determinación sorprendiendo a Yuki.

–Goku eres maravilloso, no me arrepiento de enamorarme de ti, eres el más claro ejemplo de que el amor a primera vista existe por una razón * Dice sonriendo levemente con sonrojo Yuki.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Secret Meeting [Darkness]{ ** watch?v=gj7fhfM8HQQ&t=288s** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - The Pilaf Gang Runs Away [Arc-V]{ ** watch?v=sCFQ9Ukw2gY** }**

– ¡¿Goku, sigues adentro?! ¡El desayuno ya está listo! * Dice Mio en voz alta quien llegó cerca de la puerta del baño.

– ¡Comida, está bien estaré pronto! * Dice Goku alegre desde adentro del baño por comer.

–Oye Goku ¿Estás enojado por lo de antes? Después de todo fue tu culpa por entrar en el baño, verme desnuda, quedar debajo mío y lo más importante es que…* Iba a decir Mio lo que más la molestó que la hizo atacar a Goku, que era que él no aprovechara la situación para hacer algo con ella, a pesar de que estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él.

– No te preocupes Mio, para que lo sepas tu ataque eléctrico falló, lo que electrocutaste fue solo una imagen falsa de mí que hice con mi velocidad con la técnica llamada Zanzoken que viste que usé contra Lars, necesitas mejorar tu técnica * Dice Goku sonriendo calmadamente, pero sus palabras molestaron algo a Mio.

– Ya veo, me alegra que no te haya hecho daño ¡Pero también estás siendo muy engreído! * Dice Mio molesta cómicamente en la puerta.

– ¿Engreído? Pero si solo dije la verdad ¿No? * Decía Goku confundido, pero al voltear ve a Yuki un tanto molesta por lo que escuchó, ya que las palabras que dijo Mio, sobre que 'Goku terminó debajo suyo' puede malinterpretarse.

– ¡Chiiiiiiii! * Dice Yuki haciendo el típico sonido de molestia que hacen las kuuderes.

– ¿Mm Yuki? * Dice Goku confundido y en eso ella se acerca y lo abraza de vuelta desde detrás.

– ¿Goku, que le hiciste? * Pregunta Yuki sin emoción, pero con molestia.

–Mm, no sé exactamente que le molestó, puede ser porque entré en el baño cuando estaba desnuda, aunque incluso eso no pareció molestarle tanto ahora, o quizás fue le dije que quería que dominara todo ese tal poder del Rey Demonio para que ella y yo luchemos algún día en una pelea, aunque incluso eso no sé si le molestó tanto, puede ser porque al asustarse ella se resbaló y cayó encima de mí, aunque no sé si fuera también eso * Dice Goku confundido, pero esto puso a pensar a Yuki, en especial esto último.

– ¿No pasó nada más entre ustedes? * Pregunta algo molesta y con celos Yuki.

–Pues no que yo recuerde, solo que cuando estaba ella encima de mí al caer accidentalmente al principio se enfadó y quiso darme una patada, yo la detuve, aunque después se calmó y empezó a decir cosas raras que no le entendí, pero lo último que dijo fue 'Es mi primera vez, sé gentil', no entendí a qué se refería con eso si yo solo quería hablar de su poder, y después de que termináramos de hablar me atacó, y me dijo que eso era por no comprenderla * Dijo Goku calmadamente como si lo que le contó a Yuki fuera de lo más normal del mundo, pero al ver su rostro sintió escalofríos ya que era una mirada cómica de muerte.

– ¿Yuki? * Preguntaba nervioso Goku.

– ¡Goku! ¡¿Por qué hay un uniforme femenino de nuestra escuela y ropa interior que no es mía, y está bien doblada?! * Pregunta en voz alta Mio molesta.

– ¡Ah eso, no te preocupes, es de Yuki que está aquí conmigo y se ofreció a lavarme la espalda! * Dice Goku sonriendo alegre, pero en eso Mio al escucharlo quedó en shock para luego poner una mirada de muerte cómica entrando en el baño, pero al mismo tiempo Yuki también la mira a ella con su propia mirada cómica de muerte.

–Goku, ¿Tienes algo que decir respecto a esto? * Pregunta Mio con una mirada cómica de muerte.

– ¿Más bien tienes tú algo que decir con respecto a intentar ultrajarlo? * Pregunta Yuki con una mirada cómica de muerte y esto avergonzó y sonrojó a Mio.

– ¡¿Qué, ultrajarlo?! * Dice Mio molesta, sonrojada y avergonzada.

–Claro que si, Goku me contó que le dijiste 'Es mi primera vez, sé gentil 'Quisiste comértelo sexualmente * Dice molesta con sonrojo Yuki.

– ¡¿Comérmelo sexualmente, estás loca?! * Dice sonrojada y avergonzada Mio en voz alta y en eso Yuki abrazó a Goku de atrás presionando sus pechos desnudos contra el cuello de este.

– ¡No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya Mio Naruse, no dejaré que lo ultrajes! * Dice Yuki sin emoción, pero con determinación, causando bastante molestia y celos en Mio.

–Antes de que lo ultrajes tú, prefiero ultrajarlo yo misma y quedarme con su castidad * Dice con determinación y sonrojo Yuki haciendo que Mio se quede con la boca abierta.

– ¡¿Pero qué cosas dices?! ¡No permitiré tal cosa! * Dice molesta cómicamente Mio con sonrojo apartando a Goku de la peli azul kuudere.

– ¡Goku tonto! ¡¿Por qué le dijiste nuestras cosas?! * Dice Mio molesta con sonrojo estirándole la oreja izquierda con la mano de ese lado.

– ¡Ayayayay, es que eso no me dijiste que no se lo dijera a nadie! * Dice Goku quejándose cómicamente.

– ¡Tonto! ¡¿No te basta conmigo, no soy suficiente para ti a pesar de haberme tocado pervertido, ahora atraes a otra chica a la casa que se desnuda para ti?! * Dice molesta con sonrojo y celos Mio estirándole la oreja a Goku, pero de repente lo soltó y se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

–"¡¿Qué acabo de decir, estoy loca?!" * Dice Mio dándose cuenta de que se dejó llevar y dejó salir lo que tenía adentro.

–Yo no quise decir… * Iba a decir nerviosa y sonrojada Mio, pero Yuki la interrumpió.

–Tus palabras hablan claro Mio Naruse, realmente te atrae Goku * Dice Yuki seriamente con determinación y Mio se tocó la zona del corazón con sus dos manos con sonrojo.

– ¡Es por eso que me quedaré a vivir aquí, y también haré el contrato Amo y Sirviente que ustedes tienen, no dejaré que tengas ventaja sobre mí! * Dice Yuki con determinación.

– ¡Contrato Amo y Sirviente, eso se oye bien, y yo soy la indicada para ayudar con eso! * Dice María alegre entrando en el baño.

– ¡Nada de eso, no lo permitiré! * Dice Mio molesta cómicamente.

–Lo siento Mio-sama, pero esto lo debe decidir Goku-san al ser su amo, ¿Así que Goku, como se resolverá esto? * Pregunta María alegre y tanto Mio como Yuki ahora mira atentamente a Goku a ver que decide, este se pone a pensar un tiempo hasta que miró a Mio asintiendo extrañando a esta.

–Pues es muy fácil, propongo una pelea entre ambas mañana la noche cerca de aquí y la que gane obtendrá lo que quiere, sea lo que sea de lo que están hablando, eso es todo * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–Por mí está bien acepto ¿Tienes alguna queja Mio Naruse? Porque si rechazas esto, es derrota automática por lo cual conseguiré lo que quiero, que es vivir aquí con Goku y hacer el mismo contrato que tú hiciste* Dice Yuki seriamente y Mio asiente desafiante.

–Acepto, te venceré y no dejaré que nada de eso pase * Dice Mio seria y desafiante.

– ¡Pues es oficial, Mio-sama y Nonaka-san se enfrentarán por la estadía o no de Nonaka-san en la casa y por convertirse o no en la nueva ciervo de Goku-san! * Dice sonriendo alegre María y tanto Mio como Yuki se miran de forma seria y desafiante, ambas bellas mujeres lucharán por Goku, mientras el mismo Goku sonríe ante esto ya que a él le gusta ver buenas peleas además de participar en ellas, Mio vs Yuki ¿Quién ganará este combate? Aunque lo que no saben es que ese combate podría postergarse por otra cosa.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - The Pilaf Gang Runs Away [Arc-V]{ ** watch?v=sCFQ9Ukw2gY** }**

* * *

**/Más Tarde/**

**Comienzo de Soundrack One punch man - OST - 21. Peaceful days{ ** watch?v=9SfVIQQwUQs** }**

María, Mio, Goku y Yuki iban juntos caminando hacia la academia, Goku iba caminando en medio de Mio y Yuki, y mientras caminaba Mio miraba la mano izquierda de Goku con sonrojo para luego tomársela con su mano derecha sin mirarle el rostro caminando ahora ambos de la mano para confusión de Goku, Yuki al ver esto se puso celosa y con sonrojo le tomó la mano derecha a Goku con su mano izquierda poniendo celosa a Mio, pero decidiendo ignorar esto para así y mayor confusión del pequeño azabache, este caminaba de la mano con dos hermosuras de la mano siendo la envidia de los hombres que miraban por las calles, María quien veía esto sonreía con picardía.

–"Jujuju, Este Goku está avanzando sin proponérselo cada vez más rápido con ellas" * Dice María sonriendo de forma pícara con sonrojo.

–"Me pica la nariz, y justo cuando iba a rascarme, ambas me sujetaron mis manos" * Dice Goku con leve molestia para que luego use su cola para rascarse mostrándose aliviado para luego colocar de nuevo su cola en forma de cinturón, pero un niño que iba pasando por ahí con su madre lo vio.

–Mami, ese chico que va de la mano con esas onee-sans tiene cola * Dice el niño a su madre quien vio a Goku que no tenía eso, pero sonrió al ver a Mio y Yuki tomándole de las manos.

–No sientas envidia por él solo por estar acompañada de un par de bellas chicas que deben ser sus hermanas mayores como para que inventes eso * Dijo la madre, y el niño quiso refutar, pero su madre no se lo permitió pasando ambos de largo.

En eso alguien espió de lejos en la cima de un árbol al grupo de Goku, y esa era la hermana de Yuki, Kurumi quien miraba con cierto disgusto como la misma tomaba de la mano a Goku, y además ir caminando de esa forma con Mio y María campantemente molestándola.

– ¡¿Pero qué cree que hace Onee, caminando así con el enemigo, que no se da cuenta que si los del clan la ven pueden considerarla también un enemigo?! * Dice en voz baja molesta Kurumi apretando los dientes, para luego mirar con hostilidad a Goku.

–Pero esto no es obra de Mio Naruse, sino de Son Goku quien la está manipulando, definitivamente él es tan enemigo como Mio Naruse y Garou * Dice molesta en voz baja Kurumi, en eso ve como Yuki en un descuido arrebata a Goku de Mio cargándolo de a caballo encima de sus hombros haciendo que el cabeza de azabache se vaya así sentado en los mismos como si fuera su bebe molestando cómicamente a Mio quien se queja de forma graciosa mientras era ignorada por Yuki quien con su rostro tranquilo sin emoción se lo llevaba de acaballo caminando para confusión del Son, pero esta acción molestó también de forma cómica a Kurumi.

– ¡¿Por qué lo llevas así Onee, si a mí nunca me cargaste de ese modo?! * Dice molesta cómicamente con sonrojo y celos de hermana Kurumi y así los vio llegar a la escuela con María despidiéndose de ellos, Kurumi simplemente decidió retirarse por el momento.

**Fin de Soundrack One punch man - OST - 21. Peaceful days{ ** watch?v=9SfVIQQwUQs** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Makai he no sasoi{ ** watch?v=SwEM7b3o0xg&list=PL6NOHadsS7lfQxXhfJSYz6pgy4SeS_y44&index=8** }**

Y luego de dejarlos allí y despedirse de ellos, María fue caminando para hacer sus diligencias, hasta que alguien sale del callejón alertando a María ya que era un demonio, y de un rango fuerte, el demonio le hizo un gesto con el dedo índice derecho de quien no se podía distinguir su rostro o físico al estar en las sombras, María se acercó con cautela al callejón y al entrar allí, finalmente puede ver completamente la apariencia de dicho demonio que es al igual que ella, uno femenino.

Se trata de una hermosa mujer algo alta que mide 174 cm que aparenta tener los 20 años para arriba, piel morena, alta y bronceada, con una figura delgada pero bien formada y ojos de color verde dorado. Ella tiene una cola de conejo y cuernos en forma de oreja de conejo, posee una figura bien formada y robusta; porta un atuendo de batalla que consiste en un vestido negro ajustado que revela su pecho medio, hombreras negras y forro dorado, medias blancas y botas largas negras que tienen un forro dorado, sus medidas son N87-W57-H85, la misma tiene una mirada seria y fría, María se pone en guardia, pero esta levanta su palma derecha en señal de no tener la intención de pelear, aunque la misma activó una barrera para poder conversar sin que nadie los escuche.

–Mi nombre es Zest, y no estoy aquí para pelear, sino para que escuches lo que mi amo tiene que decirte súcubo María, hija de la súcubo, Sheila * Dice con una mirada seria la llamada Zest sorprendiendo a María poniéndola en alerta.

– ¿Cómo es que…? * Iba a decir María, pero una voz masculina gruesa la interrumpiría.

– ¿Cómo es que la conocemos y sabemos que es tu madre Sheila? Esa pregunta yo te la puedo responder * Dice la voz masculina adulta y en eso María se percata que viene de un cristal esférico que Zest posee en su mano izquierda, y allí se ve la imagen de otro demonio que aparentemente es el amo del que habló Zest, cuya apariencia consiste en la de un hombre alto que aparenta estar alrededor de los 60 años de edad, siendo un hombre bastante alto de 188 cm de altura que lleva una chaqueta roja con hombros acolchados de amarillo, tiene orejas puntiagudas, cabello blanco con una barba a juego sufriendo calvicie con unas extrañas líneas amarillas pintadas en la misma y ojos morados, una piel oscura y un par de grandes cuernos negros, el mismo tenía una sonrisa que claramente demostraba maldad y depravación.

– ¡No puede ser, el miembro del consejo de demonios, Zolgear-sama! * Dice María en shock.

–Jejejeje Veo que sabes quién soy, entonces ya puedes suponer por qué sé de tu madre y de ti, aunque no es la razón por la que quiero hablar contigo María * Dice Zolgear con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras María lo mira de forma seria.

– ¡No me digas que vienes de parte del Rey Demonio a exigirnos que nos rindamos, o tal vez vienes a amenazarnos de que el General Demonio enviará a sus subordinados de Elite para matarnos! * Dice María nerviosa y seria ya que efectivamente Zolgear al ser un miembro del consejo demonio, puede darse el lujo de hacer eso.

–Cálmate, no te preocupes, ni el Rey Demonio, y menos el implacable General Demonio saben de esto, descuida, por el momento este último no se va a mover en contra de ustedes, ya que si lo hiciera, esa ciudad quedaría reducida a cenizas en menos de un minuto * Dice Zolgear con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–¿Entonces que quieres? * Pregunta María con una mirada seria y precavida ya que tenía un mal presentimiento.

–Desgraciadamente para ti, aunque no hago esto de parte del Rey Demonio Leohart, quiero lo mismo, el poder del anterior Rey Demonio Wilbert, necesito que me entregues a Mio Naruse lo más pronto posible María * Dice Zolgear con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– ¡Eso jamás, aún si eres un miembro del consejo, y aún si amenazas con matarme, no te entregaré jamás a Mio-sama! * Dice María molesta.

– ¡Ufufufu! Sabía que dirías algo así, es obvio que estás dispuesta incluso a dar tu vida por ella, pero dime, ¿también darías la vida de alguien preciado para ti solo para protegerla? * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Zolgear haciendo que María amplíe sus ojos, y en eso Zolgear muestra una esfera en su mano derecha que muestra a una mujer parecida a María de una estatura más baja, teniendo el mismo color de cabello largo plateado, así como ojos morados, cuernos y orejas puntiagudas, lleva un vestido con un encaje blanco, una gargantilla y dos cintas negras, la misma estaba sentada en un lugar desconocido aparentemente como prisionera en una especie de campo mágico esférico.

– ¡Mama! * Grita María preocupada con leves lágrimas y alterada.

–Calma, Calma, no pierdas tus sentidos si quieres salvarla pequeña súcubo, negociando se entiende la gente, así que escúchame claramente si quieres verla con vida de nuevo * Dice Zolgear con una sonrisa de maldad y María asiente respirando hondo para calmarse.

–Bien, la cosa es así, lo primero que debes hacer es entregarme a Mio Naruse para que yo obtenga el poder del Rey Demonio, así de simple, ella confía en ti por lo que no te costará mucho trabajo hacer eso * Dice Zolgear con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras María inclinaba su cabeza.

– ¿Si hago eso, liberarás a mi madre? * Pregunta María con una voz seria.

–No seas apresurada María, eso si bien es lo principal que tienes que hacer, no es lo único * Dice Zolgear con una sonrisa de maldad haciendo que María amplíe sus ojos de nuevo.

– ¡¿Pero que más puedes querer además de eso?! * Dice María molesta.

–Tráeme la cabeza de Son Goku como prueba de que lo mataste, elimínalo * Dice Zolgear con una sonrisa maliciosa, haciendo que María quede en shock por tal petición.

–Te preguntarás porque te pido eso también, pues es simple, es un estorbo ese guardaespaldas de Mio Naruse, y lo mejor es que lo elimines para asegurarnos de que no se convierta en una molestia, naturalmente yo podría hacerlo fácil, pero estoy seguro de que para ti será más fácil aún al ser una amiga de ese ser que derrotó a Lars; Si quieres que libere a tu madre, entrégame a Mio Naruse, y mata a Son Goku * Dice Zolgear con una sonrisa maliciosa haciendo que María apriete los dientes.

–"¡Ella, esta Zest debe haber visto su batalla, por eso sabe que Goku-san es el guardaespaldas de Mio y que derrotó a ese Lars!" Dice María molesta en su mente.

–Está bien, dame tiempo para encontrar el momento adecuado para hacer ambas cosas * Dice María seriamente a regañadientes.

–Excelente, pero tienes 2 semanas como máximo para encontrar ese momento adecuado, si lo haces antes pues mucho mejor, Zest te estará contactando y te ayudará a entregarme a Mio Naruse, y también a eliminar a Son Goku si es necesario ¡Nos Vemos! * Dice Zolgear con una sonrisa maliciosa cortándose la comunicación y desapareciendo su imagen del cristal guardándola Zest.

–No hagas enfadar a Zolgear-sama ni le falles, créeme, no te conviene, lo mejor es que incluso lo hagas antes del plazo que te dio, toma esto para contactarme * Dice Zest seria dándole otro cristal como el que tiene a María simplemente asintiendo en silencio y luego Zest finalmente usa una magia de tele transportación para finalmente desaparecer.

María guardó el cristal para luego empezar a derramar lágrimas de su rostro.

–No puedo creer que esto esté pasando, si quiero salvar a mi madre, debo traicionarlos, Lo siento Mio-sama y Goku-san, mi propia hermana Lucia no aprobará nunca esto, pero debo hacerlo * Dice con lágrimas en su rostro María quien ahora debe traicionar a dos personas importantes para ella si quiere salvar a su madre.

**Fin de Soundtrack Makai he no sasoi{ ** watch?v=SwEM7b3o0xg&list=PL6NOHadsS7lfQxXhfJSYz6pgy4SeS_y44&index=8** }**

* * *

**/Al mismo tiempo en el Mundo Demoniaco, en una Taverna/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack One Piece Soundtrack- CP9 { ** watch?v=70nY4XpwjOw** }**

Zolgear había cortado la comunicación guardando tanto el cristal como la esfera con una sonrisa maliciosa satisfecha, el mismo se encontraba en una Taberna bebiendo vino con un amigo particular que también claramente es un demonio.

– ¡Ajajajajaja! ¡Sí que eres todo un zorro viejo Zolgear amigo mío, un verdadero demonio, por eso me caes bien y por año eres mi compañero de tragos! * Dice riendo a carcajadas maliciosamente el otro demonio masculino que acompaña a Zolgear cuya voz suena también bastante adulta como la de Zolgear dando a entender que también es un adulto algo veterano, su apariencia consiste en la de un demonio bastante alto y delgado de unos 408 cm de altura siendo mucho más alto que el propio Zolgear que de por sí es alto, pero este demonio lo supera más del doble, su cuerpo parece ser completamente de armadura de un color verde antiguo en cuya cabeza tiene un par de grandes cuernos y filosos cuernos, y uno extra que le sirve como barbilla, todos los tres del mismo color que su armadura, se le ve unos ojos claros rasgados similares a los de un gato, unos dientes afilados y en su pecho tiene una especie de esfera roja; sus rodillas y codos se encuentran cubiertos con unos diseños similares a unas mascaras feroces y siniestras, teniendo así este demonio una apariencia altamente intimidante incluso entre los demonios. Y no solo su apariencia, ya que este demonio es extremadamente poderoso y un veterano de guerra.

– ¡jajajaja! ¿Pues qué puedo decir? El mundo es de los vivos, y si te duermes pierdes, simplemente pensé en una jugada para lograr lo que quiero con el más mínimo esfuerzo, y lo hice * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Zolgear.

– ¡Jejejeje! Apuesto que esas súcubos no esperaban una jugada así de tu parte * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa ese demonio.

–Así es Galand, y mi jugada sí que me ayudará a obtener mucho, porque no solo obtendré el poder del anterior Rey Demonio Wilbert, sino también podré poner mis manos encima de esa Mio Naruse que sí que es toda una belleza como nunca antes había visto, me vuelvo loco solo de pensar en lo que podría hacer con ella, seguramente me guardará rencor por matar a sus padres adoptivos, pero eso no me importa en lo más mínimo ¡Jajajajaja! * Dice con una sonrisa de maldad.

–Sí que tienes suerte, ni siquiera entre las prostitutas demonios hay una belleza como esa chica, a pesar de que es joven * Dice Galand con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Por cierto, ¿Puedo confiar en que no le dirás nada a nadie sobre esto, menos al General Demonio verdad? * Dice ahora seriamente Zolgear precavido.

–Claro que no, tienes mi palabra amigo, recuerda que soy Galand de la Verdad, además nuestro Líder del Grupo de los 10 Demonios de Élite del Ejército Militar nunca ni me habla o dirige casi la palabra personalmente, y además no creo que le interese demasiado esto, ya que a él no le importa el poder del Rey Demonio Wilbert, después de todo como sabes, fue él mismo quien lo derrotó y asesinó* Dice Galand con una sonrisa maliciosa y a la vez con frialdad.

–Si, a mí también me sorprendió cuando me enteré de eso, es un secreto de estado prácticamente, pero que solo los que pertenecemos al gobierno de los demonios sabemos de alguna forma, bueno indagar en por qué ocurrió eso no es de mi interés, aunque si Mio Naruse se entera de eso, seguramente le tendrá un rencor parecido al que tiene en contra de la persona que mató a sus inútiles padres adoptivos, o sea yo * Dice sonriendo con malicia Zolgear, y ambos empezaron a beber sus bebidas que eran vasos de vinos, y luego de beber Galand se disponía a hablar de vuelta.

–Por cierto, ¿No va a ayudarte nadie más con esa tarea, no sé, algún subordinado del Rey Demonio, o de mis compañeros? * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Galand.

–Sí, como a diferencia de otros de tus compañeros, tú no tienes subordinados, pude ponerme de acuerdo con alguien más, naturalmente no es gratis y tuve que negociar, y accedió a ayudarme * Dice Zolgear seriamente.

–Creo saber quién de mis compañeros es, si, quizás te sea útil la ayuda de algún que otro subordinado suyo, aunque perdió a muchos subordinados fuertes en la guerra, muchos fueron destruidos por Jin Toujou especialmente * Dice con un semblante serio Galand.

– ¿Y por cierto, tu hermano menor no va a ayudarte? * Pregunta sonriendo Galand.

–No, no es de fiar, es muy inestable, francamente no sé lo que pasa en su mente, siempre fue así, a pesar de que soy su hermano ni yo lo comprendo, pero sin dudas es un individuo peligroso * Dice con seriedad Zolgear.

–Según recuerdo, desde que era un niño, la única amiga que tuvo en su vida siempre fue la propia Sheila, o al menos lo más cercano a eso, ¿Crees que se molestará por lo que estás haciendo ahora? * Pregunta curioso Galand.

–Para nada, el no valora las vidas de las personas de ese modo, ni de ella, ni la mía, ni la suya propia incluso, siempre fue así, solo él sabe que realmente oculta en su cabeza, pero eso sí, es alguien peligroso no por su poder precisamente, sino por su mente * Dice con seriedad Zolgear.

– ¡Bueno, dejando eso de lado, hagamos un brindis por tus futuros éxitos con el poder del Rey Demonio Wilbert y por disfrutar de hacer lo que quieras con esa bella joven! * Dice en voz alta alegre Galand asintiendo con una sonrisa Zolgear.

– ¡Salud! * Dicen al mismo tiempo ambos demonios brindando para luego beber, y luego de esto Zolgear con una sonrisa se queda pensativo.

–"¡Jajajaja Mio Naruse, aunque me odies y te de asco verme, tú serás mía, tú y tu poder también, voy a disfrutar cuando caigas en mis manos, tanto como disfruté matando a tus padres adoptivos! ¡Jajajajajaja!" * Dice Zolgear riendo malignamente en su mente, el peligro sin dudas asecha a Mio y Goku de parte del infame Zolgear, quien incluso es amigo de uno de los 10 Demonios de la Élite, Galand de la Verdad, y al parecer tiene tratos con otro demonio de la misma Élite la cuál es liderada por el General Demonio quien es el más poderoso de los 10. ¿Se saldrá con la suya este malvado y despreciable ser llamado Zolgear?

**Fin de Soundtrack One Piece Soundtrack- CP9 { ** watch?v=70nY4XpwjOw** }**

* * *

**/Academia Privada Hijirigasaka/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Freeza's Scheme [Arc-V]{ ** watch?v=w767XagI9Gs** }**

En el receso Goku estaba en la azotea con Yahiro Takigawa, habían comido algo y ahora estaban conversando, Yahiro Takigawa, cuya verdadera identidad es Lars, un demonio que trabaja para el Rey Demonio Leohart, Yahiro/Lars le explica que en realidad es un doble agente que también pertenece a la Facción Moderada, encargada de proteger a Mio para que ni el Rey Demonio, ni nadie se apodere de ella para obtener sus poderes, pero que debía luchar con todo para intentar herir o matar a quien proteja personalmente a Mio para que esta despertara los poderes del Rey Demonio, es algo que Leohart quería que intentar cuando tuviera la oportunidad por lo que técnicamente él vigila a Mio por orden de ambas facciones en cierta forma, aunque Goku no entendió casi nada de lo que dijo por lo que Lars le dijo que simplemente lo olvidara, pero que no tratará de atacarlos por el momento.

–Por cierto, la facción del Rey Demonio habría mandado a otro demonio para vigilar a Mio Naruse sumado a mí, como una especie de refuerzo, este era fuerte también y no un demonio de bajo nivel precisamente, pero anoche fue exterminado por los héroes * Dice Yahiro/Lars serio.

– ¿Héroes, te refieres a los tipos que son como Yuki y Jin? * Pregunta Goku curioso.

–Sí, al parecer un grupo de héroes se está moviendo por estos lugares, al principio no venían héroes tan fuertes, exceptuando a Yuki Nonaka por supuesto, pero ahora han venido tres héroes poderosos, todo esto no solo por Mio Naruse, sino por el problema llamado 'Garou El Cazador de Héroes', quien ha estado aplastando a los héroes encargados de vigilar la ciudad, o más bien cazándolos para destrozarlos, es por eso que se tipo a pesar de ser un humano, se ha ganado la total enemistad por parte del Clan de los Héroes, y según la información, su forma de pelear es un tanto parecida a la tuya * Dice Yahiro/Lars con seriedad.

–Sí, algo parecido ya me dijo Yuki sobre ese Garou, tengo bastantes deseos por enfrentarlo, pero esos héroes también me interesan * Dice Goku con una sonrisa de emoción por un combate.

–Ya veo, a ti sí que te gustan los desafíos, y pues no sé si sabes de que el hombre que te acogió, Jin Toujou conocido como 'El Dios de la Guerra' se ganó ser de los héroes más fuertes y también siendo probablemente de los más fuertes del mundo en sí. Él ha hecho su leyenda matando a varios demonios poderosos. Entre nosotros, Toujou era temido como uno de los enemigos más fuertes junto a otra persona de su propio clan quien incluso era su rival a pesar de ser de su misma raza, tanto él como esa persona eran sujetos excepcionales que incluso lucharon cada uno contra el temible General Demonio siendo capaces de hacerle frente, incluso ocasionalmente El Rey Wilbert quien también era de los demonios más poderosos, y al igual que ellos, de los más fuertes del mundo, ordenaba retirar sus tropas por Jin y por ese rival suyo * Dice sonriendo Yahiro/Lars.

– ¡Increíble, presentía que Jin era fuerte, pero no pensé que tanto, y además hay otro sujeto muy poderoso que también es del mismo lugar que él y Yuki, y también está ese tal General Demonio, e incluso el padre de Mio era muy fuerte, y ahora ella posee su poder en su interior que algún día puede que lo controle por completo, esto me emociona! * Dice Goku sonriendo emocionado por lo que escuchó.

–"Este chico es extraño, incluso si me derrotó, es fácil saber haciendo cálculos que él no está ni cerca de todas esas leyendas de este mundo, ni siquiera creo que sea rival para ninguno los otros 9 Demonios de Élites a cargo del General Demonio o para el propio Rey Demonio Actual, Leohart, y también hay más gente muy fuerte del Clan de los Héroes como e incluso no mencioné a los miembros de aquella poderosa organización criminal, pero él no deja de sonreír y emocionarse, quizás, y solo quizás, él también pueda hacer su leyenda aquí" * Dijo Yahiro/Takigawa pareciéndole divertido esto.

–Pero a lo que voy con lo que te dije anteriormente, es que lo héroes que mataron al demonio Valga, seguramente tarde o temprano vendrán tras Mio Naruse, y al mismo tiempo tras ellos, vendrá El Monstruo Humano, Garou * Dice con seriedad Yahiro/Lars.

–Lo sé, y estoy preparado para pelear * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante chocando ambos puños suyos.

–Pero solo una cosa, si llegas a luchar contra el Clan de los Héroes y no puedes ganar, es probable que los de la Facción Moderada nos obliguen a interferir, y significa que tendríamos que matar a dichos héroes * Dice Yahiro/Lars con seriedad.

–No, eso tampoco lo voy a permitir, a Yuki seguramente no le gustará, pero si tengo que volver a pelear contigo y vencerte de nuevo, así como a cualquiera que te acompañe, con mucho gusto lo haré * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–Sí que te lo tomas todo a la ligera ¿No? * Dice Yahiro/Lars dando un suspiro de resignación.

–Eso me dicen, especialmente una vieja amiga mía * Dice Goku sonriendo relajado.

–Bueno, también quería hablarte sobre el contrato Amo y Sirviente que hiciste con Mio Naruse, ese contrato ¿es nuevo no? * Dice Yahiro/Lars con seriedad habiéndose enterado de eso, ya que al estar Goku y Mio en el mismo lugar, los demonios con un alto sentido de la magia como él, pueden sentir el tipo de conexión que poseen, que en este caso es un contrato Amo y Sirviente, e incluso puede sentir que fue hecho por una magia súcubo, aunque Goku no le tomó mucha importancia a eso.

–Sí, eso que por María lo hicimos, no entendí bien que era eso, pero así se llamaba * Dice Goku relajado.

–Esa magia tiene una larga historia. Desde hace mucho tiempo, ha sido utilizado muy a menudo y fue mejorado en varias ocasiones. Al principio solo los hacía capaces de localizarse entre sí y activar la maldición por traición, pero ahora incluso puede amplificar el poder del Amo y el Sirviente cuando comparten una fuerte lealtad y confianza. El amo aumenta su fuerza por su sirviente y el sirviente por su amo. Es por eso que los demonios de clase alta tienen muchos sirvientes con el Contrato de Amo y Sirviente para aumentar su propia fuerza * Dice Yahiro/Lars con seriedad, pero lo que escucharía lo sorprendería.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Freeza's Scheme [Arc-V]{ ** watch?v=w767XagI9Gs** }**

– ¡¿Qué?! * Grita Goku molesto cómicamente extrañando a Lars.

–Oye, ¿entendiste lo que te dije? Que con el contrato tú puedes hacerte más fuerte * Dice Yahiro/Lars extrañado.

– ¡Claro que si lo entendí, que por este contrato no sé qué yo podría hacerme más! ¡¿No?! * Dice Goku molesto cómicamente.

–Así es * Dijo algo nervioso Yahiro/Lars.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Beyond The Limit (Original CD) [HD]{ ** watch?v=uAD_K2jWPng** }**

– ¡No quiero! * Dice Goku molesto hablando ahora serio sorprendiendo a Yahiro/Lars.

–No tengo nada en contra de que con esto Mio se vuelva más fuerte, ya que ella no tuvo la oportunidad de entrenar desde niña, pero ella no es una peleadora de artes marciales, ¡Es muy distinto conmigo! * Dice Goku serio y molesto.

–No quiero un poder así, no entrené toda mi vida para hacerme fuerte de esa forma * Dice Goku seriamente y con determinación mirando al cielo.

–Quiero hacerme fuerte por mi propia cuenta, ya sea en mis combates o en mis entrenamientos, no quiero algo así para mí, puede sonar caprichoso, pero yo soy así, simplemente pienso que quizás esa forma de hacerse fuertes vayan con otros tipos de guerreros, pero no con un peleador de Artes Marciales, porque si me vuelvo fuerte así, entonces no estaría satisfecho * Dice Goku con seriedad y determinación golpeando su pecho con su puño derecho, estas palabras sorprendieron a Yahiro/Lars, pero luego el mismo sonrió con interés.

– ¿Entonces pretendes solo convertirte en un alimento ya sea para Mio Naruse o cualquiera que tenga un contrato de ese tipo contigo? * Dice Yahiro/Lars sonriendo y esto sorprendió a Goku, recordando que Yuki también quería ese contrato.

–Sí, no tengo problemas con eso, aunque a cambio les pediré que también entrenen, no pueden conformarse solo con obtener eso, pero yo no necesito sacar ningún provecho más ni de ellas ni de nadie, Además eso de Amo y Sirviente es solo de nombre, porque yo nunca las veré a ellas como algo como eso, nunca me pondré encima de nadie de ese modo * Dice Goku con seriedad y determinación.

–"Este chico, no solo tiene un gran deseo por los desafíos, sino un gigantesco orgullo como pocos, o incluso sé siquiera si hay alguien como él en eso, dispuesto incluso no sacar ningún provecho del contrato Amo y Sirviente, pero dejando que quien es el sirviente, saque el mayor provecho posible de él, como dije, eso lo convierte a él en el alimento y al sirviente en quien lo devora ya que él no obtiene nada, y su sirviente si * Dice Yahiro/Lars con seriedad.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Beyond The Limit (Original CD) [HD]{ ** watch?v=uAD_K2jWPng** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Feeling Each Other Out [Arc-V]{ ** watch?v=luQ9PoB7Mc8&list=WL&index=40&t=0s** }**

–Oye ¿Y hay alguna forma de evitar que yo me haga fuerte así? Aunque no me siento nada fuerte realmente, y me llevo muy bien con Mio, creo que hay bastante eso de confianza * Dice Goku rascándose la cabeza confundido.

– ¿En serio? Pues no lo sé la verdad, o tal vez aún no hay lo confianza suficiente como para que tu poder crezca o quizás es por alguna otra cosa, lo que deberías hacer es hablar con la súcubo que les ayudó a hacer el contrato, tal vez ella sepa cómo ayudarte * Dice Yahiro/Lars relajado.

– ¡Es cierto, María seguramente sabrá que hacer, hablaré con ella de esto, aún tengo tiempo! * Dice feliz Goku.

–Definitivamente eres extraño Goku * Dice Yahiro/Lars sonriendo.

–Lo sé, pero yo soy así, confío en que mi amiga María me ayudará con esto *Dice Goku sonriendo alegre.

–Por cierto, ten cuidado con Zolgear, verás, él mató a los padres de Mio Naruse porque de alguna forma está buscando obtener su poder en base a las emociones de esta, pero a estas alturas y con más experiencia le debe ser más fácil que eso, así que ten cuidado, porque teniendo en cuenta el contrato Amo y Sirviente que tiene contigo, si Zolgear le hace algo, digamos 'cruel'(se refiere a horribles juegos sexuales de violación, pero como sabe que Goku no lo entenderá simplemente se lo dice así)Mio puede perder la cordura, aunque conociéndola seguramente se mordería la lengua y se mataría a sí misma antes de que eso ocurra, ¿y tú quieres evitar eso no? * Pregunta con seriedad Yahuro/Lars.

–No dejaré que eso ocurra, pero en cierta forma si él está buscando a Mio, entonces yo podré encontrarlo a él para hacerle pagar por todo lo que ha hecho * Dice Goku con el ceño fruncido apretando su puño derecho con fuerza.

–Pues no te confíes, recuerda que él es más fuerte que yo, es un demonio de clase alta fuerte también, aún si no está entre los más fuertes, no deja de ser un adversario peligroso * Dice Yahiro/Lars serio.

–Pues aun así le patearé el trasero, por toda la gente que ha dañado, o que continúa dañando, yo me encargaré de detenerlo de una vez por todas * Dice Goku seriamente con determinación.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Feeling Each Other Out [Arc-V]{ ** watch?v=luQ9PoB7Mc8&list=WL&index=40&t=0s** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrtack One Punch Man OST -1080p- Comical Dance (Original){ watch?v=aMX1YQQIaHU }**

–Lo entiendo, te deseo suerte con eso, aunque te serviría de mucho que tu Contrato de Amo y Sirviente se convirtiera en un Voto de Amo y Sirviente * Dice Yahiro/Lars seriamente.

– ¿Voto de Amo y Sirviente? * Pregunta Goku curioso.

–Verás, como un símbolo del contrato, una marca parecida a un collar aparece alrededor del cuello. Su color cambia según el nivel de lealtad. Con un bajo nivel de lealtad la marca es azul, pero al subir de nivel se vuelve azul violáceo, luego violeta rojizo y finalmente color carmesí. Y y además, si luego aumenta otro nivel…llega a la máxima lealtad, la marca desaparecer y la maldición ya no se activará. Después de todo, el sirviente nunca traicionará al amo en este punto. Ese es el fenómeno donde el contrato se convierte en un voto, aunque no hay muchos casos de alcanzar ese estado, incluso en el pasado. Pero se dice que nadie fue capaz de ganar contra un amo y su sirviente en ese estado * Dice Yahiro/Lars con seriedad.

–Lo que entendí es que ese dibujo de Mio en su cuello cambia de colores con eso de la lealtad, y la confianza, y pues que en eso del Voto, Mio o quien tenga eso del contrato conmigo se hará mucho más fuerte aún, pues al final es lo mismo, lo importante es que yo no me haga fuerte con eso * Dice Goku relajado.

–Pues sí, aunque hay algo muy importante que se tiene que hacer una vez alcanzado el nivel de lealtad, y confianza adecuado además de que los sirvientes y el amo estén en su límite, y eso es que los sirvientes deben entregar su pureza a su amo * Dice Yahiro/Lars con seriedad.

– ¿Qué? * Pregunta Goku confundido.

–Ya sabes ¿Deben entregar su virginidad a su amo * Dice Yahiro/Lars relajado, pero luego vio a Goku con una expresión de completa confusión incluso escuchándose sonidos de grillos de fondo.

– ¡Hacer el amor, tener sexo, aparearse! ¡¿No sabes lo que es eso?! * Pregunta Yahiro/Lars estupefacto negando Goku con la cabeza.

–"¿Este chico es estúpido?" * Dijo Yahiro/Lars con una expresión cómica de impaciencia

–Pues tendrás que aprender eso por ti mismo algún día, o que tus sirvientes te ayuden con eso * Dice Yahiro/Lars luego de dar un suspiro de resignación, asintiendo Goku.

–Me voy por ahora, nos vemos después * Dice Yahiro/Lars relajado despidiéndose y saliendo por la puerta, dejando confundido a Goku.

– ¿Pero que fue todo lo que dijo al final sobre el Voto? No le entendí nada * Dice Goku con una expresión de confusión.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Feeling Each Other Out [Arc-V]{ ** watch?v=luQ9PoB7Mc8&list=WL&index=40&t=0s** }**

En eso Goku sintió algo y se puso eso.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack killer21637 Dragon ball Z soundtrack 22{ ** watch?v=pLxi1t4iEkc&list=PLFC7776F0C2183335&index=22** }**

–"¿Qué eso? Es un poder tremendo" * Dice Goku apretando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño ya que sentía la presencia de alguien realmente poderoso * Dice Goku con seriedad, en eso entran Mio y Yuki.

– ¡Hay estás Goku, vámonos a clases! * Dice sonriendo Mio, pero luego tanto ella como Yuki notan que Goku está bastante serio.

– ¿Qué pasa Goku? * Pregunta con seriedad Yuki.

– ¿Goku, estás bien? * Pregunta preocupada Mio, en eso Goku desaparece y aparece con su velocidad de espaldas y frente a Mio y Yuki como si las protegiera.

– ¿Goku? * Preguntan Mio y Yukl.

– ¡Ya sé que están ocultos, salgan! * Dice Goku en voz alta serio, y luego mira en el mismo lugar donde noches atrás había aparecido Lars para luchar contra él, y nuevamente encuentra a gente en ese lugar, son los tres héroes Shiba, Takashi y Kurumi quienes al ser encontrados dan un salto y aterrizan frente a los presentes sorprendiéndolos.

**Fin de Soundtrack killer21637 Dragon ball Z soundtrack 22{ ** watch?v=pLxi1t4iEkc&list=PLFC7776F0C2183335&index=22** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack del Clan de los Héroes en este Fanfic; Dragon Ball Kai Buu Saga OST Remaining Hope (HQ){ ** watch?v=O6CjFZcwcDE** }**

Ambos tríos se miran seriamente, Kurumi miró seriamente a su hermana Yuki seriamente para luego mirar de forma hostil a Goku, por otra parte Takashi miraba seriamente al objetivo Mio Naruse, mientras ella miraba a los tres seriamente, sin embargo Goku y Shiba son los que concentran su mirada entre sí, Shiba solo lo miraba con una sonrisa con sus ojos semi cerrados como habitualmente los tiene, mientras Goku lo mira seriamente, en eso Takashi levanta su lanza creando una especie de barrera dimensional en la Azotea para que aparentemente nadie los vea ni los oiga.

–"¡¿Qué rayos le ve Onee a este enano?! No tiene nada especial" * Dice Kurumi molesta en su mente mirando hostilmente a Goku, pero este ni se percata ya que centra su mirada en Shiba.

–Ustedes llevan esa misma ropa con metales como a veces los suele tener Yuki, son esos llamados Héroes supongo, ¿A que vienen? * Pregunta Goku seriamente, en eso Kurumi frunció más el ceño apuntando su mano izquierda hacia Goku lanzando una bola eléctrica de rayo, pero Goku lo detuvo fácilmente con su mano izquierda aunque esta explotó, pero el ataque no le hizo nada, tanto Kurumi como Takashi se sorprendieron por esto.

–"¡Detuvo mi ataque fácilmente, no puede ser!" * Dice Kurumi sorprendida.

–Ya veo, vienen a pelear, con mucho gusto pelearé contra los 3 * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

– ¡Cállate enano, tú que proteges a la hija del Rey Demonio, y manipulaste a Onee para que se hiciera tu amiga, no sabes lo que ella ha sufrido los últimos 5 años! * Dice molesta en voz alta Kurumi.

– ¿Onee? ¿Quién es Onee? * Dice Goku confundido.

–Soy yo Goku, ella es mi hermana menor, Kurumi Nonaka * Dice Yuki con seriedad.

–O Ya veo ¡Hola Kurumi, hermana de Yuki, soy…! * Iba a decir Goku sonriendo mientras se presentaba, pero Kurumi lo interrumpe molesta.

–¡No juegues conmigo, ya sé quién, eres Son Goku! * Dice Kurumi molesta cómicamente.

–Ya entiendo, y hablaste de que Yuki ha sufrido, no entiendo eso, ya que yo la veo perfectamente bien, creo que eres tú la que sufres, tal vez por eso lanzaste un ataque tan débil a pesar de que intentar atacarme por sorpresa * Dice Goku relajado y confundido, pero sus palabras molestaron a Kurumi.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves a mostrar tal arrogancia tú miserable?! ¡Deja en paz a Onee! ¡¿O la manipulas, o la obligas a estar contigo para que no ataque a la hija del Rey Demonio Wilbert?! ¡Responde! * Dice molesta Kurumi.

–Oye ¿Podrías tranquilizarte? Estás siendo bastante gruñona que me recuerdas a una amiga mía que tiene el mismo color de pelo que tú, y también a Mio que está aquí * Dice Goku relajado molestando cómicamente a Kurumi y a la propia Mio.

– ¡Oye Goku, ya te dije que no soy gruñona! * Dice molesta cómicamente Mio.

– ¡Yo tampoco soy gruñona tonto, y no respondiste mi pregunta! * Dice molesta cómicamente Kurumi, en eso Yuki se acercó desde atrás a Goku inclinándose levemente para abrazarlo desde allí pegando su mentón en la cabeza de este, y presionando sus pechos en la nuca del mismo para sorpresa de todos allí, aunque Shiba sonreía con interés por esto.

–Goku, no comprende del sufrimiento del que hablas que tengo Kurumi, porque siempre se asegura de que yo lo pase bien con él * Dice Yuki sin emoción, pero con sonrojo provocando celos en Mio y molestía en Kurumi.

– ¡¿Pero qué haces Onee?! * Dice molesta Kurumi.

–Simple, respondiendo a la pregunta que le hiciste a Goku, la realidad es que te mentí, Goku y yo no somos amigos, somos novios * Dice Yuki sin emoción pero con sonrojo provocando shock en la mayoría de los presentes allí, menos Shiba y el propio Goku quien no comprendía esto.

– ¡¿Qué?! * Dicen al mismo tiempo Kurumi y Mio.

– ¡No digas ton…! * Iba a decir molesta Mio, pero Yuki la interrumpe.

–Sí, lo que oíste Kurumi, Goku es tu cuñado, no te lo dije porque sabía que no lo tomarías muy bien en principio y quería que las cosas sigan su curso, pero dado los hechos ahora no hay opción más que revelártelo, no puedes lastimar a tu propio cuñado Kurumi * Dice Yuki sin emoción mientras sigue abrazando a un desconcertado Goku.

– ¡Eso es imposible, ese enano cara de tonto no puede ser tu novio, teniendo en cuenta que tú puedes tener el chico que quieras con tu belleza! * Dice molesta cómicamente.

–Es cierto, pero fue amor a primera vista, yo me le confesé y aceptó ser mi novio, de hecho él aunque no lo creas es muy celoso y posesivo, tanto así que destruyó a mis fans de la academia que formaban parte del club de Boxeo para que no se me acerquen, y así generar miedo en todos los demás fans en la academia para lo mismo, lo vuelvo loco y no puede vivir sin mí, es por eso que me llevó a vivir a su casa para que vivamos como una pareja * Dice Yuki sin emoción con sonrojo más en shock a su hermana, y molesta a Mio por lo que dice.

– ¡¿Es cierto que hiciste eso?! * Pregunta Kurumi en shock cómico a Goku.

–Pues si te refieres a golpear a esos sujetos, pues sí lo hice, pero… * Iba a seguir diciendo Goku confundido, pero Yuki lo interrumpe.

–Ahí lo tienes hermana, eso confirma que nuestra relación va en serio, Goku no me manipula ni me fuerza a estar con él para algo tan simple como evitar que ataque a Mio Naruse, estoy con él por voluntad propia sencillamente porque estamos en una relación y él es tu cuñado, por ende también parte de tu familia * Dice Yuki sin emoción.

– ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡¿Onee, sabes a lo que te estás exponiendo estando con él que es un guarda espaldas de la hija del Rey Demonio?! * Dice Kurumi molesta y seria.

–Lo sé perfectamente, pero esto lo pueden tomar como una labor de vigilancia a Mio Naruse al vivir con ella en la misma casa, ya que después de todo es solo un objetivo de observación * Dice Yuki seriamente.

–Eso cambió, ahora Mio Naruse es un objetivo de asesinato, así que temo decirte que todo lo que has dicho no va a protegerla * Dice con seriedad Takashi por lo que Yuki, y la propia Mio se sorprendieron ya que de eso no le habían informado a la primera, pero Goku al parecer no, por lo que le dijo Lars.

–"¡¿Ella hizo esa actuación para protegerme?!" * Dice sorprendida Mio en su mente mirando a Yuki quien frunce el ceño.

–¡Así es Onee, ella a partir de ahora es un objetivo a eliminar, así que debes quitarte de ahí, dejar a ese sujeto y volver de nuestra parte, y tú si quieres salvarte, deja a Mio Naruse! * Dice en voz alta Kurumi, pero Goku solo muestra un rostro serio.

**Fin de Soundtrack del Clan de los Héroes en este Fanfic; Dragon Ball Kai Buu Saga OST Remaining Hope (HQ){ ** watch?v=O6CjFZcwcDE** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack One Piece OST (21) - Sakusenkaishi ~ Osowareru mura ~ { ** watch?v=4ANaEsE5bdI&list=PL0FFE40BFF7E51253&index=21** }**

– ¿En serio pretenden eso? Pretenden que así nada más obedezcamos sus caprichos, ni Yuki ni Mio tienen porque separarse de mí solo porque ustedes lo dicen, no voy a hacer lo que dicen * Dice Goku con seriedad y determinación conmoviendo estas palabras tanto a Mio como a Yuki; y esto molesta tanto a Takashi como Kurumi quien molesta por eso se acerca caminando a Goku.

– ¡Oye espera Kurumi! * Dice Takashi preocupado queriendo ir a detenerla, pero Shiba lo detiene con un rostro serio a él, y cuando Kurumi llega frente a Goku se para cara a cara con él apretando los dientes, viéndose que aunque ambos son de baja estatura, Kurumi claramente lo supera, y en eso ella con sus dos manos agarra del uniforme a Goku apartándolo de Yuki para luego arrinconarlo contra la pared, extrañamente Goku no oponía resistencia para sorpresa de Mio y Yuki.

– ¡¿Por qué, porque tú, un desconocido se aferra tanto a mi hermana?! ¡Di que te vas a alejar de ella, dilo! * Dice Kurumi molesta.

–No lo haré * Dice Goku con seriedad y en eso Kurumi más molesta con su mano derecha le da un bofetazo fuerte a Goku en su mejilla derecha, y luego otro en la izquierda, y luego otro en la derecha otra vez sorprendiendo a Yuki, Mio y Takashi.

– ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Tú le hiciste algo, alguien como tú que no vale nada no pudo habérsela ganado! * Dice Kurumi molesta mientras lo azota contra la pared.

–"¡¿Por qué, porque Goku no reacciona?! ¡¿No será que no contraataca porque es la hermana de Nonaka?!" * Dice Mio sorprendida en su mente.

–"Goku está dejando que le haga eso por mí, porque es mi hermana" * Dice Yuki preocupada.

– ¡Kurumi ya basta! * Dice en voz alta Yuki, pero Kurumi voltea a mirarla molesta y luego mira de nuevo a Goku.

– ¡Date cuenta de que eres un egoísta, si sigues reteniéndola contigo, solo harás que sea considerada traidora por la Villa de los Héroes! * Dice Kurumi muy molesta.

–Entonces pelearé contra todos ellos, y contra ustedes, si alguien quiere hacerle daño a Yuki, se las verán conmigo, porque voy a proteger a Yuki, así como a Mio y así como a María; si esperas que voy a ser tan cobarde como para simplemente ceder a lo que ustedes dicen, entonces pierdes tu tiempo, no permitiré que Yuki se vaya, ni que maten a Mio, lo único que voy a permitir, es que sus traseros sean pateados por mí si insisten con eso * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante, esta actitud sorprendió a Kurumi, a Takashi, intrigó a Shiba y emocionó a tanto a Mio como a Yuki quienes se sonrojaron.

– ¡Eres un maldito testarudo! * Dijo Kurumi en voz alta preparando otra bofetada con su mano derecha para Goku.

–Kurumi ya basta, él tomó su decisión, no lo harás cambiar de opinión, por eso, considero adecuado hacer una pelea mañana * Dice Shiba con una sonrisa y Kurumi al escucharlo, decide soltar a Goku caminando de nuevo hacia sus compañeros.

–Me parece perfecto * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante tronándose el cuello.

– ¿Por cierto Yuki, estás segura de esto, de ponerte de su parte? Porque como dijo tu hermana, puedes ser catalogada de traidora* Preguntó Shiba sonriendo.

–Yo sigo siendo del clan, y solo cumplo con mi misión de vigilancia que personalmente me encomendó el miembro del consejo, El Señor Issho Fujitora Dice Yuki seriamente.

–Lo sé, pero en estos momentos si bien él aún intenta que eso vuelva a ser así, la mayoría del consejo decidió lo de que Mio Naruse sea Objetivo de Exterminio, si decides pelear de lado de Son Goku, ya sabes las consecuencias * Dice Shiba sonriendo haciendo que Yuki frunja el ceño.

–No es necesario preocuparse por eso, ya que yo solo pelearé contra ustedes * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante sorprendiendo a la mayor parte allí, excepto a Shiba quien sonrió divertido.

– ¿Tú solo? * Pregunta Shiba sonriendo.

–Así es, dije que yo las protegería, por lo que si quieren llegar a ellas, primero tendrán que pasar sobre mí, y les advierto, desviar ese ataque de ella no fue pura suerte, porque yo soy un peleador fuerte * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante.

– ¡Espera Goku, entonces déjame pelear a mí a tu lado! * Dice Mio seria con determinación, pero Goku niega con la cabeza para su sorpresa.

–No, Mio, aun no estás lista para una pelea así amiga; espero que lo comprendas * Dice Goku sonriendo, Mio suena decepcionada y quiso refutar, pero Shiba interrumpe.

–Bueno, entonces está decidido, será una lucha de 2 contra uno, tu Son Goku pelearás contra Takashi y Kurumi, no pondré a Yuki porque sencillamente su posición ahora está en un limbo, y ponerla en el combate no sería conveniente(No sé porque rayos no lo hicieron así en el canon sabiendo que estaba del lado de los protagonistas, fue más perjudicial para ellos ponerla allí, cuando la hubieran puesto así, solo de espectadora XD)* Dice Shiba sonriendo, pero esto no gustó mucho a Goku.

– ¿Y porque no peleas tú? * Pregunta Goku con seriedad a Shiba.

–Lo lamento, pero a mí me sacaron de una prisión y estoy condicionado, solo estoy de supervisor, no tengo permitido pelear en lo posible, además, no subestimes a Kurumi y Takashi, ese ataque que detuviste de ella fue solo un saludo de su parte, si te ataca en serio será muy distinto, y lo mismo con Takashi que usará a la lanza de Byakko * Dice Shiba sonriendo.

– ¡No seas engreído, Shiba tiene razón, como héroes nuestro labor es destruir al mal para preservar la paz y también a cualquiera que lo ayude a dicho mal, en este caso tú Son Goku! * Dice en voz alta Takashi.

–Mio no es mala, pero no importa, les patearé el trasero * Dice Goku seriamente y tanto él como Takashi.

–Entonces está decidido, no hablaremos aún con nadie de la aldea hasta después de la pelea, piensa bien en tus acciones hasta entonces Yuki * Dice Shiba sonriendo y tanto él, como Kurumi y Takashi están a punto de tele transportarse al mismo tiempo que Yuki y Kurumi se miran de una forma triste cuando finalmente los tres héroes desaparecen al igual que su barrera, Yuki quedó con un rostro triste al igual que Mio, pero Goku quedó con un rostro serio.

**Fin de Soundtrack One Piece OST (21) - Sakusenkaishi ~ Osowareru mura ~ { ** watch?v=4ANaEsE5bdI&list=PL0FFE40BFF7E51253&index=21** }**

* * *

**/Más Tarde en la Noche, Residencia Toujou/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Naruto Shippuden Soundtrack - Mission/Ninmu (Extended) { ** watch?v=Djm0jJud1pI** }**

Yuki quien pidió que le permitieran hacer la cena, está ocupada en eso ahora mismo, además de que le permitieron quedarse en la casa ya que su pelea contra Mio ahora está postergado por este asunto, y hablando de la pelirroja, está ahora se está dando un baño, mientras Goku le dijo a María sobre lo acontecido.

–Ya veo, creo que la situación es preocupante * Dice María seria quien por cierto, oculta por completo lo que ella habló con Zolgear, ni siquiera demostrando en su rostro que lo oculta.

–Pues no sé si tanto así, pero yo pelearé, así que no te preocupes, en realidad quiero hablarte de otra cosa María * Dice Goku relajado ya que al parecer no le preocupa mucho la pelea contra Takashi y Kurumi.

–Solo dime * Dice María curiosa.

–Digamos que me enteré que esto del Contrato Amo y Sirviente no solo sirve para localizar al otro, sino para hacernos fuertes ¿Es eso cierto? * Dice Goku con un rostro relajado.

– ¿Mm, como te enteraste de eso Goku-san? * Pregunta María curiosa.

–Lo siento, pero la persona que me lo dijo me hizo prometer no revelar su identidad * Dice Goku relajado.

–Está bien, pero sí, es cierto, cuando más confianza haya entre Amo y Sirviente, se hacen más fuertes * Dice María sonriendo para luego explicarle algo parecido a lo que le dijo Lars, sobre el tema de los colores de la etapa de confianza, aunque a Goku no le interesaba mucho eso, lo que a él le llama la atención es otra cosa que quiere hablarle.

–Ya veo, pues algo parecido me lo habían dicho, y no tengo nada en contra de que Mio o incluso Yuki si hace ese contrato se haga fuerte así, pero…* Dice Goku con seriedad extrañando a María.

– ¿Pero? * Se pregunta esta curiosa.

–Pero yo no quiero volverme fuerte así, soy un peleador de Artes Marciales, quiero volverme fuerte entrenando o combatiendo, no de esa forma, discúlpame si soy caprichoso, pero eso es lo que yo quiero * Dice Goku serio y con determinación sorprendiendo a María, pero notó por su rostro que no bromeaba y que hablaba serio, al principio quiso refutar, pero luego dio un suspiro

–Sí que eres complicado Goku-san * Dice María con un suspiro de resignación.

– ¿Hay alguna forma de que yo no me haga fuerte, pero quien tenga ese dichoso contrato conmigo sí? Aunque de hecho no me siento más fuerte * Dice Goku curioso y esto llamó la atención de María.

–Pues eres la primera persona que escucho que quiere eso en un contrato, pero me parece extraño que no sientas ni un poco de aumento de poder, porque hoy por curiosidad revisé a Mio-sama y de hecho si se hizo un poco más fuerte * Dice María extrañada.

–Ya veo, ¿y si me revisas a mí de la misma forma? * Pregunta Goku curioso asintiendo María poniendo sus dos manos en la cabeza de Goku, cerrando sus ojos activándose un sello naranja circular con runas alrededor de ellos, estuvieron así por un minuto hasta que el sello desaparece y María suelta a Goku.

–No, no hay ningún aumento en ti, incluso no se ve nada cercano a que vaya a aumentar, es extraño, lo siento pero ni yo lo puedo explicar, es como si el poder del contrato no funcionara de esa forma en ti como si funciona en Mio-sama, lo siento pero esto nunca escuché que haya pasado, quizás es porque eres de otro mundo, o porque no posees magia, no lo entiendo la verdad * Dice María decepcionada.

– ¿Conoces a alguien que sepa más de esto? * Dice Goku curioso, a lo que María con una sonrisa triste.

–Pues, mi madre seguramente lo sabe, ella es una experta en eso * Dice Maria sonriendo triste.

– ¡¿En serio?! ¡Qué bien, vayamos con ella! * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–No podemos, ella está ocupada con algo ahora, lo siento * Dice María algo triste.

– ¡No importa, no tiene que ser ahora, avísame cuando se pueda! * Dice Goku sonriendo asintiendo con una sonrisa triste María, luego la misma decide cambiar el tema de su madre.

– ¿Bueno, hay algo más que quieras hablar sobre el Contrato de Amo y Sirviente? * Pregunta sonriendo María.

–Ya que lo mencionas ¿Sabes que es el Voto de Amo y Sirviente? Porque dicen que hace más fuerte aún que el Contrato Amo y Sirviente * Dice curioso Goku, pero María le pone una palma derecha arriba.

–Lo siento Goku-san, pero aún es demasiado pronto para ti hablar de eso, sí, el Voto tiene sus ventajas, sin embargo para pensar en eso, primero debes lograr que el contrato llegue a su nivel máximo y eso no es fácil, además hay algo muy importante que debes hacer con quien tienes el contrato * Dice María sonriendo pervertida mente sonrojada.

–Si recuerdo que algo así me dijeron, pero no entendí nada, aunque no importa por ahora, de todas formas mi método de entrenamiento pienso que será también muy bieno, ya que servirá para pelear, después de que me encargue de esos sujetos la entrenaré a Mio y también a quien haga ese dichoso contrato conmigo * Dice Goku sonriendo y esto sorprendió a María(No, no va a enseñarle ni a Mio ni a nadie ni el Kamehameha, ni el Ki, ni nada de eso, porque simplemente este Goku aún no comprende el concepto del Ki como para pretender hacer eso, e incluso si lo hiciera el Ki es del mundo de Goku, no necesariamente existe como tal en todos los mundos ya que en este mundo de hecho lo que existe es la magia, y no, el Ki no lo aprende cualquiera, eso está más que comprobado en el canon de Dragón Ball, , por algo en el propio mundo humano de Dragón Ball, son pocos los que lo dominan realmente, y pues irán entendiendo como realmente será su entrenamiento, pero como dije, Goku no les enseñará ni sus técnicas ni estilo de pelea, solo les ayudará a pulir lo que él vea como debilidades y quizás ciertas cositas más que les puede servir para hacerse más fuertes y poder luchar con los poderosos, después de todo como se dijo, Goku se va a convertir en alimento de sus sirvientes según las palabras de Lars al no querer sacar provecho propio del contrato, pero si dejar que sus sirvientes lo hagan, y eso tiene significado en varios sentidos, XD)

– ¿Tú vas a entrenar a Mio-sama y a quien tengas como sirviente? * Pregunta María confundida asintiendo Goku.

–Sí, primero esperaremos a que todo esto pase, luego veremos cómo se resuelve la pelea de Mio y Yuki, y pues más adelante cuando sea el momento adecuado las entrenaré, las ayudaré a mejorar, especialmente a Mio * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–Ya veo, eso me da gusto, aunque sigo insistiendo que con el contrato Amo y Sirviente será mejor, pero entiendo que el entrenamiento es importante, pues bien, lo haremos más adelante como dices * Dice sonriendo María.

–Así será * Dice Goku sonriendo alegre, mientras María lo mira con un rostro de leve tristeza sin que él se dé cuenta.

**Fin de Soundtrack Naruto Shippuden Soundtrack - Mission/Ninmu (Extended){ ** watch?v=Djm0jJud1pI** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super Ost Beerus' Tea Time Extended { ** watch?v=FA8EYs2eRZI&t=116s** }**

Luego en la cena Goku como siempre devorando hasta finalmente terminar.

– ¡Estuvo delicioso, Gracias Yuki! * Dice Goku feliz.

–No hay de que Goku, es un placer cocinar para ti * Dice Yuki con una sonrisa algo triste, y luego Goku notó que tanto Yuki como Mio tenían una mirada triste en su rostro.

–Oigan ¿Por qué ponen esas caras? * Pregunta Goku curioso y en eso ambas miran a Goku con una mirada seria extrañándolo más.

– ¡Goku, no es justo que tú solo tengas que lidiar con todo esto! * Dice Mio con rostro preocupado.

–Es cierto Goku, deja que te ayudemos en la pelea de mañana * Dice Yuki con rostro preocupado.

– ¿Pero que ustedes no van a tener una pelea propia en poco tiempo? * Pregunta Goku confundido, y Mio sonrojada miró hacia un costado de modo Tsundere.

–Estuvimos hablando con Nonaka y lo mejor es que se quede aquí, ya que con ese Garou rondando por ahí, además de que los Héroes no simpatizan con sus acciones de ponerse de tu parte, es mejor que se quede aquí para mantenerse protegida, después de todo ella hizo lo posible para intentar que la misión sea solo de vigilancia y no de exterminio hacia mí y María, así que ya no me opondré * Dice Mio volteando la mirada sonrojada al estilo tsundere.

–Sí, aunque ya había traído todas mis cosas y ya abandoné el departamento donde vivía de todos modos * Dice Yuki sin emoción, molestando levemente de forma cómica a Mio.

– ¡Pues eso está bien Yuki y Mio! Pero no se preocupen, ninguno de ellos es más fuerte que Lars, así que creo que puedo manejarlos yo solo * Dice Goku sonriendo, pero Yuki mantuvo su preocupación.

– ¡Ese no es el problema Goku, cuando mi hermana te atacó directamente, tú no te defendiste, temo que pase lo mismo durante tu pelea y por mi culpa dejes que te hiera! * Dice preocupada Yuki, y Goku puso un rostro serio.

–Eso solo pasó porque no noté que tuviera malas intenciones por lo que dejé que lo hiciera, además también es mi culpa ya que me la pase molestándola, y tomándomelo todo a la ligera, ella me recuerda a una amiga mía que también me golpeaba cuando actuaba así * Dice Goku sonriendo y esto causó curiosidad, pero a la vez celos en las chicas.

– ¿Qué amiga tuya? * Dijeron con una mirada de muerte cómica al mismo tiempo Mio y Yuki poniendo nervioso a Goku, y pues les explicó sobre quién es Bulma, y al entender que no había nada romántico con ella se tranquilizaron.

–Ya veo * Dice Yuki sin emoción.

–Además sería peor que tú Yuki pelearas con tu hermana, y aunque tú te has hecho un poco más fuerte Mio, todavía no estás lista para tener combates de ese tipo, te falta controlar mejor tu poder, así como ese poder de Rey Demonio del que tanto hablan, y pues como dije, ellos no son problema * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–Está bien Goku * Dice Mio sonriendo resignada.

–Te apoyaremos, aunque * Dice Yuki haciendo una pausa.

– ¿Aunque? * Pregunta Goku curioso.

–Aunque después de eso quiero hacer el mismo contrato contigo que tienes con Mio Naruse * Dice con determinación Yuki, causando celos a Mio.

– ¿Quieres eso? Bueno, ya lo habías dicho de todos modos ¿Estás de acuerdo Mio? * Pregunta curioso Goku a Mio quien voltea la mirada en modo tsundere.

–No hay opción, eso servirá para que ella no corra peligro y tú no la pierdas de vista * Dice Mio en modo tsundere.

–Pues entonces yo no tengo problema con eso, si eso es lo que quieres, pues está bien * Dice Goku relajado.

– ¡Perfecto, en 4 días habrá Luna Llena, por lo que será posible eso, yo ayudaré! * Dice sonriendo María.

Y pues así pasaron la noche hasta que se fueron a dormir, esperando el día siguiente.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super Ost Beerus' Tea Time Extended { ** watch?v=FA8EYs2eRZI&t=116s** }**

* * *

**/En la Noche Siguiente, Cima de Edificio Abandonado y En Demolición/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragón Ball Súper OST - A Strong Enemy Appears [Anime Arc-V]{ ** watch?v=2COsLG_PQDI** }**

Era un gran edificio abandonado y viejo, estaba destinado a ser demolido en el futuro y era perfecto para la pelea, y pues tanto los que lucharían como espectadores estaban en su techo.

Kurumi se había comunicado con Yuki para avisar el lugar donde pelearían con Goku, por lo que todos fueron allí, las nubes cubren por completo la luna por lo que en el caso que de casualidad Goku mire hacia allá, no ocurrirá nada malo, y hablando del mismo cabeza de azabache, portaba su uniforme de la Escuela Tortuga, mientras sus adversarios portan sus respectivos trajes de batalla del Clan de los Héroes, Yuki por las dudas decidió también venir con el suyo puesto, Mio vino con su uniforme de la escuela, María quien vino para acompañar a Mio, está en su forma súcubo ante cualquier eventualidad. Kurumi y Takashi están uno al lado de otro, y encarándolos a una distancia prudente está Goku, mientras el resto está de espectador.

El dúo de héroes tenía un rostro serio, al igual que Goku.

– ¿Qué pasa, estás enojado por las bofetadas que te di? * Pregunta ahora con una sonrisa burlona Kurumi.

–En lo absoluto, pero si eso te satisface, pues está bien que estés feliz, porque en una pelea las cosas son muy distinta * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante molestando a Kurumi.

–Bien, aun así es conveniente crear una barrera en conjunto con una usuaria de magia, por lo que sería adecuado que Takashi lo hiciera con Mio Naruse * Dice Shiba con una sonrisa, Mio entendiendo que era lo más conveniente para que no dañaran la ciudad a pesar de todo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

– ¡Demostraremos la justicia que somos los héroes ganando esta batalla! * Dice Takashi con seriedad mientras se dirigía hacia Mio, la misma al escuchar estas palabras se molestó, pero por Goku decidió dejarlo pasar.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragón Ball Súper OST - A Strong Enemy Appears [Anime Arc-V]{ ** watch?v=2COsLG_PQDI** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack One Punch Man - i'm A Monster (Garou Theme){ ** watch?v=UMtuXm6jjik** }**

–Como siempre los héroes sin importar de que tipo sean usan ese tipo de discursitos y palabras tan patéticas, así como carentes de argumentos * Dijo una voz masculina de alguien que se supone no debía estar en ese lugar, esto sorprendió a todos allí, y cuando miraron en una de las esquinas encontraron la respuesta, ya que la persona que habló era alguien muy infame actualmente para los héroes, y por su descripción que habían escuchado de los héroes que fueron sus víctimas, podían saber quién era.

–Ese, es Garou * Dice Yuki con el ceño frunciendo apretando los puños, y al escuchar esto tanto María, como Mio y Goku se sorprendieron, si era Garou, quien al igual que Mio, también se convirtió un objetivo Clase S de Eliminación, el mismo esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa y desafiante.

– ¡Es ese infeliz malnacido! * Dijo con furia Takashi apretando los dientes.

– ¡El Monstruo Humano! * Dice Kurumi nerviosa con una mirada seria y el ceño fruncido.

–"Oh ¿Qué hace ese mocoso aquí?" * Dice Garou extrañado en su mente mientras miraba a Goku, ya que él acaba de llegar justo cuando Takashi estaba hablando y no sabe nada de lo que Goku vino a hacer aquí.

– ¿El llamado 'Cazador de Héroes', se puede saber cómo llegaste aquí? * Pregunta curioso Shiba.

–Aunque no crean, es coincidencia, solía venir en la cima de este edificio de vez en cuando para tener una vista de la ciudad, pero el haberme encontrado con tantos héroes aquí es un regalo de la suerte, así que prepárense para ser cazados * Dice Garou con una sonrisa maliciosa, pero esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa bestial, poniéndose en guardia Kurumi y Takashi.

–"Pero si es el sujeto con el que hablé al llegar a este mundo, de hecho hace poco lo volví a ver, ¿Entonces él es Garou?" * Dice Goku sorprendido y serio en su mente, en eso recordó cuando Garou le preguntó por unos sujetos con armaduras.

–"Se refería a Yuki y los suyos, estos tales Héroes" * Dice Goku serio en su mente, en eso Yuki se adelanta poniéndose de espaldas frente.

–Goku, lo mejor es que tú, Mio Naruse y la súcubo se retiren de este lugar * Dice Yuki con seriedad.

–Pero Yuki * Dice Goku serio no estando de acuerdo con esto.

–Ya te lo dije antes, Garou es un asunto de los Héroes, Nosotros lo manejaremos * Dice Yuki haciendo aparecer su espada dando un salto llegando a colocarse al lado de Kurumi y Takashi terminando en medio de ellos.

– ¡Onee! * Dice sorprendida Kurumi.

– ¿Qué haces Nonaka? * Pregunta con seriedad Takashi.

–El Asunto de Mio Naruse y de Goku es muy distinto a este, lucharé con ustedes para detener al Monstruo Humano, a diferencia de Mio Naruse, este sujeto realmente quiere destruir a los de nuestro Clan, y es un peligro más que real para el mundo, no puedo permitir que se salga con la suya * Dice Yuki con una mirada seria y con determinación.

–Onee ¡Sí, luchemos juntos contra este malvado! * Dice con emoción en sus palabras Kurumi.

–Está bien, acabemos con este sujeto * Dice de forma seria Takashi.

En eso el propio Shiba con su poder hace una barrera dimensional que crea un duplicado del edificio y la parte de la ciudad en sí sobre donde están parados.

–Bueno, ni siquiera tengo permiso de pelear así como así ni contra Garou ni contra nadie, pero puedo usar mi poder para crear una barrera así, acábenlo * Dice Shiba con una sonrisa asintiendo Kurumi, Yuki y Takashi preparándose para luchar los 3 contra Garou quien se pone en una extraña postura uniendo sus 5 dedos de cada mano extendiendo sus piernas.

–Eso parece una postura de Artes Marciales * Dice Goku con seriedad quien ahora está parado junto a Mio y María observando esta pelea.

En eso Takashi se lanza a atacar con su lanza Byakko mientras Garou solo sonríe con malicia, Takashi intenta varias estocadas rápidas con su lanza a Garou, pero este al parecer puede predecir sus movimientos y esquivarlos.

– ¡Jajajaja Que forma tan estúpida de atacar niño novato! * Dice Garou burlonamente con una sonrisa maliciosa en voz alta, molestando a Takashi, y en eso Yuki con su espada Sakuya también se acerca a atacar a Garou al llegar de un salto frente a él, y tanto Takashi como Yuki intentan varias estocadas y cortes rápidos con su espada, pero Garou los sigue esquivando, aunque cada vez ambos atacan más rápido rodeándose ambos de un aura verde brillante característico de los héroes.

–Oh, intentan estudiar mis movimientos para ir atacando más enserio, siguen siendo novatos * Dice Garou burlonamente, pero en eso Takashi y Yuki se apartaron levemente extrañando a Garou y en eso una poderosa corriente de aire se dirigió hacia él, que pertenecía a Kurumi quien se dirigió hacia Garou quien se cubrió con los brazos en forma de X siendo arrastrado levemente, pero este con su monstruosa fuerza pudo detener el impulso, y al separar los brazos, la corriente de aire se disipó sorprendiendo a Kurumi.

–Que táctica tan estúpida hacen, ni siquiera me ayudan a hacerme más fuerte, pensé que serían más que esto, pero solo son unos novatos, deberían rogarle a ese cara de idiota de allá que los ayude, y dejar su orgullo de perdedores de lado Héroes de pacotillas * Dice Garou con una sonrisa maliciosa y burlona con su rostro afilado molestando al trío de héroes molestándolos, pero Shiba no le puso atención a su insulto hacia su rostro.

– ¡No nos subestimes miserable! ¡RUGE BYAKKO! ¡AAAAAAAAH!* Grita con furia Takashi aprovechando que Garou está al este, opuesto al oeste, por lo que es donde Byakko puede atacar mejor, en eso una ventisca destructiva de su lanza en forma de un gran tornado de energía se disparó hacia un Garou sorprendido quien puso sus brazos en forma de X, pero cuando el tornado lo impactó se produjo una gran onda de choque sumado a una explosión de energía creando una gran humareda.

– ¡Lo logre! * Dice Takashi sonriendo al igual que Kurumi, pero Yuki desconfiada inmediatamente dio un salto cerca de la humareda empezando a lanzar varios cortes de energía con su espada Sakuya produciendo ondas de choques.

– ¡Tienes razón Onee, debemos asegurarnos! * Dice con determinación Kurumi lanzando un torbellino cortante hacia la misma dirección también produciendo una gran onda de choque por su impacto.

–Ahora si lo hicimos * Dice con una leve sonrisa Yuki asintiéndose de la misma forma Takashi.

– ¡En verdad lo hicieron! * Dice Mio sorprendida al igual que María.

– ¿Qué opinas Goku-san? * Pregunta María sonriendo, pero al verlo se sorprende al ver que este tiene una mirada seria, Mio al verlo también se percata de eso.

– ¿Goku? * Pregunta curiosa y extrañada Mio a la vez que nerviosa, ya que las pocas veces que Goku tenía esa expresión, era porque algo raro ocurría.

–Veo que él es más perspicaz que ustedes y que las hermanas Nonaka y Takashi, y es que esto definitivamente está lejos de terminar, no imaginaba que él fuera tan fuerte *Dice con seriedad Shiba, dejando en shock a Mio y María quienes ahora miraron al humo que se estaba despejando.

– ¡Jejejeje! Me han sorprendido, parece que pueden lanzar buenos ataques si se lo proponen, pero siguen siendo inferiores y unos novatos * Dice una voz masculina que sonaba burlona con malicia, y al despejarse el humo se puede ver que era el propio Garou quien tenía algunas heridas sangrantes en el cuerpo, con parte de su ropa rota, pero no eran la gran cosa, el mismo dejó de cubrirse embozando una sonrisa bestial.

– ¡No puede ser, es imposible que resistiera el poder de Byakko! * Dice en voz alta estupefacto Takashi.

– ¡Es un animal! * Dice en shock Kurumi.

–No, no es un animal, es tal y como él se llama a sí mismo, Un Monstruo * Dice Yuki con seriedad y nerviosismo al igual que sus dos compañeros y con sudor en su frente, ahora lo tenían claro, este enemigo era extraordinariamente poderoso y con una peligrosidad inmensa.

* * *

**/Mientras tanto con los espectadores/**

–Oye, Yuki dijo que era un asunto de los héroes, entonces ve y ayúdalos * Dice Goku con seriedad a Shiba.

–El problema es que como lo mencioné, yo no tengo libertad para eso, tengo restricciones, nuestros jefes no me permiten luchar así como así * Dice Shiba con una sonrisa, pero a Goku no le gustaba, menos que esté sonriendo de ese modo cuando la vida de sus propios compañeros ahora corre peligro.

– ¡Pero son tus amigos, eso es más importante que unas tontas ordenes! * Dice Goku molesto a Shiba de forma seria.

– ¿Amigos? Confundes las cosas, solo son compañeros por ser de la misma aldea, pero no son mis amigos, ni les tengo el más mínimo aprecio, solo cumplo con mi deber, nada más, así que no es mi obligación protegerlos a menos que me ordenen hacerlo, si son tan débiles como para no poder darle pelea a ese Garou ni luchando los tres, no es mi culpa* Dice Shiba con una sonrisa que hasta demuestra burla, esto dejó tanto a María y Mio como a Goku.

– ¡Eres un…! * Iba a decir molesta Mio, pero Goku levantó su mano derecha deteniéndola.

– ¿Goku? * Pregunta Mio curiosa y de repente queda en shock ante la mirada que le ponía Goku, ya que el mismo miraba con el ceño fruncido con bastante enfado contenido, realmente por sus palabras, Goku ansiaba golpearlo, a diferencia de Kurumi o Takashi, realmente le desagradaba Shiba desde el momento que lo conoció

– ¿Por qué esa mirada tan fea hacia mi persona? * Pregunta Shiba con una sonrisa.

–A diferencia de la hermana de Yuki o ese otro sujeto, tú si mereces una patada de trasero, y no lo digo solo porque tengas la intención de matar a Mio, lo mereces por ser un desgraciado * Dice Goku con seriedad y desafío, mirándose ambos con fuerte rivalidad, pero Shiba simplemente decidió ignorarlo con una sonrisa para mirar de vuelta la batalla, lo mismo que también hace Goku quien quedó con una expresión molesta.

–"Goku respeta mucho el compañerismo y la amistad, para él las palabras de ese Shiba son muy ofensivas, además al parecer a él le preocupa mucho tanto Yuki como su hermana a pesar de cómo esta lo trató, de hecho en cierta forma a él le simpatiza, tal como pasó cuando nosotros nos conocimos" * Dice Mio pensativa y a la vez conmovida por la forma de ser de Goku causándole un leve sonrojo.

* * *

**/De vuelta a la batalla de Garou vs Takashi, Yuki y Kurumi/**

–Bueno, es hora de terminar con esto, y el primero que va a caer por ser quien más dolor me causó, serás tú chico, de hecho a ti te va a doler más que a ellas * Dice Garou centrando su sonrisa bestial en Takashi quien es su primer objetivo a atacar, en eso se va corriendo a gran velocidad para atacarlo.

– ¡Cuidado Takashi! * Grita Yuki preocupada, mientras Takashi se pone en guardia, pero de repente tanto él como Yuki y Kurumi ven el aura bestial aterradora de fuerza de miedo de Garou sintiendo lo monstruosamente poderoso que es, es un aura capaz de quebrar espíritus, Goku lo puede ver claramente.

– ¡Esquívalo Takashi o como te llames! * Grita Goku serio, pero al parecer Takashi está paralizado.

–"¡¿Por qué siento miedo, tengo ganas de huir, yo que he entrenado tanto después de esa tragedia de hace 5 años, a pesar de tener a Byakko, tengo miedo de este tipo que solo es un humano y ni siquiera es un demonio?!" * Dice Takashi con miedo en su mente.

– ¡AAAAAH! ¡No te tendré miedo! ¡RUGE BYAKKO! * Grita con furia y nerviosismo Takashi apuntando su lanza hacia Garou lanzando su poderoso rugido de energía de viento, pero Garou mostró una sonrisa bestial y el mismo dio un salto, y el mismo hizo su postura de batalla uniendo sus 5 dedos en cada mano, por lo que finalmente iba a demostrar algo de su verdadera capacidad.

– ¡RYUUSUI GANSAI-KEN! (¡PUÑO CORRIENTE DESTROZA ROCAS!) * Grita Garou con una sonrisa bestial mientras era envuelto en un aura azul, que especialmente envuelve sus manos, y con un puñetazo envuelto en esa aura poderosa azul golpea fuertemente el centro del tornado produciéndose una poderosa onda de choque que desvanece el tornado para shock de los presentes, Yuki y Kurumi quedaron tan petrificados que no pudieron animarse a atacar ahora.

– ¡Imposible! ¡¿Cómo pudiste detener el rugido destructivo de Byakko si estabas en la posición perfecta para ser atacado con todo el poder?! * Dice en shock Takashi.

–Oh ¡¿Así que se necesita estar en una posición específica para que esa arma ataque con todo?! No lo sabía, y en cuanto como detuve tu ataque, es simple, estudie el mismo y pude comprobar que el poder del tal rugido, o más bien tornado, se concentraba en el centro, como todos los tornados en realidad, así que solo tuve que dar un golpe poderosos allí para destruir dicha concentración, y el resto es historia, según vi ese es tu ataque más fuerte, y tus compañeras no poseen un ataque mejor, estás acabado, es el momento de que seas cazado * Dice Garou con una sonrisa bestial.

– ¡Maldito! * Grita Takashi lanzándose a atacar con su lanza con múltiples estocadas rápidas, pero Garou ahora los esquivaba incluso más fácilmente que antes.

–Tonto, si eso no funcionó antes, ¿Qué te hace pensar que funcionará ahora? * Pregunta Garou con tono aburrido, pero la realidad es que Takashi estaba desesperado, se sentía indefenso, en eso el mismo lanzaba varios vientos cortantes, pero eran fácilmente repelidos por el Ryuusui Gansai-Ken de Garou con sus dos manos, el mismo Takashi empezaba a sudar enormemente, empezaba a estar aterrado, en eso cortadas de energías y más tornados venían de atrás hacia Garou, pero este con la misma técnica rodeando sus dos puños del aura azul del Puño Corriente Destroza Rocas destruyó ambos ataques a distancia que eran de las hermanas Nonakas, quienes quedaron impactadas de como Garou repelía fácilmente sus ataques.

–No coman ansias, esperen su turno para ser cazadas, primero será él, que se llama Takashi * Dice Garou con una sonrisa bestial que daba miedo a Takashi quien empezaba a perder la confianza cada vez más respirando agitadamente con mucho sudor, ahora si estaba realmente aterrado, por su parte incluso María y Mio, así como Yuki y Kurumi miraban con nerviosismo a Garou, no podían creer que alguien así existiera y no fuera de ninguna de las razas, pero además es su actitud bestial lo que más miedo y peligrosidad les inspira, María y Mio podían verlo, tenía bastante en común con Goku, pero al mismo tiempo era lo opuesto a él.

–Qué vergüenza das, ¿Y te haces llamar Héroe? Ah, lo olvidaba, los Héroes solo tienen confianza cuando superan al villano, o cuando este es un cobarde que depende de trampas para ganar, pero cuando el villano es en verdad poderoso, no le tiene miedo ni a la muerte, ni a perder, tal como es mi caso, tipos como tú pierden la confianza; y pensar que el mundo los hace populares a ustedes, y odiados a nosotros, por culpa de eso, sin importar donde sea el mundo funciona así 'El Popular Gana, El Odiado Pierde, y se repite la tragedia'. Entonces me convertiré en un Monstruo que no pierda contra nadie, menos contra alguien que se haga llamar Héroe* Dice Garou con una sonrisa bestial, sus palabras llamaron la atención de todos allí, Yuki, Kurumi, Mio, María y Takashi pusieron un rostro de desconcierto y nerviosismo al escuchar esa ideología tan extremista que incluso nunca lo escucharon ni entre los demonios, Shiba mostraba interés ante esto, el único que no comprendía bien sus palabras era Goku, pero había algo que si entendía, que Garou odiaba a quien se llamara Héroe.

En eso la lanza Byakko emitió una luz brillante, y una barrera esférica que la envolvía.

– ¡Espera Byakko, eso es precipitado! * Dice en voz alta Takashi, pero cuando la punta de la lanza toca la esfera, una feroz onda de choque estalló y expulsó a Takashi sorprendiendo a los que estaban allí, a excepción de Shiba.

* * *

**/Mientras Tanto con los Espectadores/**

–Cuando Byakko o su portador corren peligro, activa su mecanismo de defensa, por el bien de Takashi, es mejor que eso sirva contra ese sujeto bestial, ya que aún le falta a Takashi para usar adecuadamente a Byakko, pero ese Garou no va a esperarlo * Dice Shiba con una leve sonrisa mientras Goku mira esto con un rostro serio.

**/De vuelta al combate de Garou vs Takashi, Yuki y Kurumi/**

En ese momento se materializó en donde apareció dicha barrera circular, la forma de una bestia blanca gigante, la bestia mitológica que protegía la puerta del oeste, Byakko, El Gran Tigre Blanco, quien si no se le ataca es poco probable que haga algo demasiado peligroso, pero ahora que está descontrolado eso es igual peligroso, aunque claramente Garou no sabe de eso, por lo que va a atacar.

– ¡ROAAAAAAR! * Ruge bestialmente la bestia Byakko parado imponente frente a un Garou confundido.

– ¡Fiuuuuu! Esto no me lo esperaba * Dice Garou sonriendo gustoso preparándose de nuevo en su postura del Ryuusui Gansai-Ken mientras el Gran Tigre Blanco se ponía en guardia.

– ¿Él está…? * Dice nerviosa y sorprendida Yuki.

– ¡¿Intimidando a Byakko?! * Dice en shock Kurumi, ya que Garou demuestra su fuerza de aura de miedo que lo rodea a parte de su aura azul del Puño Corriente Destroza Rocas, es el mismo que hizo perder toda confianza a Takashi, y ahora incluso pone nervioso al propio Byakko, esto llamó la atención también de quienes estaban de espectadores.

– ¡RYUUSUI-GANSAI-KEN! * Grita Garou atacando con sus puños rodeados el aura azul empezando a golpear a gran velocidad la barrera del tigre blanco que no tardó en pulverizarse, y en eso el gran tigre blanco intentó destrozar a Garou con sus colmillos, pero para sorpresa de todos, Garou cambio de estilo por unos segundos poniéndose en la postura de cuatro patas esquivando exitosamente a la bestia para luego esta quedar completamente expuesto al feroz ataque de Garou.

– ¡RYUUSUI-GANSAI-KEN! * Grita Garou el nombre de su técnica de nuevo, pero ahora golpeando con ella directamente al gran tigre blanco que al ser tan grande, no pudo esquivar recibiendo todos los golpes de lleno rugiendo con dolor para luego finalmente desvanecerse volviendo a su forma de lanza, la forma materializada de Byakko en su forma bestia había perdido dejando en shock a la mayoría allí, Takashi que se ponía de pie adolorido no lo podía creer.

–"Creo que el haber luchado contra Watchdogman me sirvió para acabar con él, gracias a eso esquive su ataque letal fácilmente, este monstruo era fuerte, pero le faltó velocidad, aunque no niego que uno solo de sus ataques me hubiera roto algunos huesos, aunque es probable de que ese no era su verdadero poder, pero no puede usarlo por culpa de este novato, que desperdicio" * Dice Garou con tono serio en su mente, pero luego voltea a ver a Takashi quien apretaba los dientes aterrado.

–Ah sí, lo olvidaba, debo terminar de cazarte * Dice Garou con una sonrisa calmada, pero luego cambió a una sonrisa bestial, desapareciendo y apareciendo frente a un Takashi quien sujetó su lanza para defenderse, pero la misma solo pudo crear una barrera con el poder que le quedaba, que a Garou no le costaría destruir.

– ¡RYUUSUI-GANSAI-KEN! * Grita Garou con una sonrisa bestial el nombre de su técnica, y una lluvia de golpes rápidos como metralletas impactaron a Takashi después de destruir su barrera causándole bastantes huellas de los puños hundidos en el cuerpo, destrozándole muchos huesos, principalmente los de sus costillas, brazos y piernas, y por último recibe un puñetazo poderoso de toda la cara que termina destrozada además de ensangrentada mandándolo a volar hasta estrellarse fuertemente con la entrada a esta cima del edificio, dejándolo además de muchos huesos rotos, también varias heridas sangrantes especialmente en su cabeza y cara, Takashi fue no solo derrotado, sino brutalizado por la técnica de Garou para el shock de casi todos allí que se quedaron con la boca abierta incluyendo a Goku, Shiba era el único que no estaba así, ya que solo conservaba una mirada seria.

–Has sido cazado, Takashi. Así es cuando los Héroes pierden, lo cual me da mucho gusto ¡Jajajajaja!* Dice Garou con riendo a carcajadas bestialmente.

– ¡TAKASHI! * Grita con lágrimas Kurumi por la brutal derrota de su amigo, Yuki estaba con un rostro lleno de ira. Takashi era no solo un valioso compañero, sino un valioso amigo, de hecho tiempos atrás ella, Kurumi, Takashi y Basara eran un grupo de amigos de niños con Basara siendo el líder del grupo y guía del resto, ambas hermanas Nonaka, Yuki y Kurumi miraban con ira a Garou por lo que le hizo a su amigo, ya que sus daños son demasiado serios y traumatizantes, para alguien como Takashi que se esforzó tanto entrenando para hacerse fuerte y para evitar que la tragedia de hace 5 años se vuelva a repetir, sabían que esto que le sucedió ahora es una marca imborrable del que será muy difícil recuperarse, ser destruido por un humano que se jacta de cazar héroes, eso les causa más rabia a las hermanas.

– ¡Lo pagarás Garou! * Grita con ira Yuki lanzándose a atacar con su espada Sakuya a Garou quien solo sonríe con malicia.

–Basuras, serán cazadas igual que Takashi, hermanitas * Dice Garou sonriendo maliciosamente, en eso Yuki intentó varios cortes rápidos rodeándose de un aura verde, aunque Yuki está atacando más rápido que antes debido a que su poder va en aumento, todavía no significa nada para Garou quien al conocer su estilo de pelea lo sigue esquivando fácil por lo que aún si por la ira, Yuki aumenta su poder no le sirve de nada, en eso Yuki da un salto hacia atrás.

– ¿Ahora retrocedes? * Pregunta Garou sonriendo con malicia, pero en eso detrás de Yuki salió Kurumi quien de sus manos empezó a lanzar múltiples bolas de relámpagos como proyectiles, al mismo tiempo que Yuki lanzaba varios cortes de energía de su espada Sakuya, ambas hermanas atacaban a diestra y siniestra a Garou quien se vio sorprendido por esto activando de nuevo su técnica de Ryuusui- Gansai-Ken repeliendo todos los cortes de energías y las bolas de relámpago con facilidad destrozándolos con sus golpes veloces envueltos en aura azul, Yuki y Kurumi no podían creer lo que veían, su ataque coordinado donde lo dieron todo, no funcionaba.

**Fin de Soundtrack One Punch Man - i'm A Monster (Garou Theme){ ** watch?v=UMtuXm6jjik** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack One Punch Man Season 2 Ost – Fear{ ** watch?v=CfO7DUqpFBg** }**

–Lastima, ¡Hora de ser cazadas! * Grita Garou con una sonrisa bestial quien ahora dejó de rodearse de su aura de Ryuusui-Gansai-Ken ya que consideraba que ya no necesitaba de esa técnica para ganar, en eso se lanzó bestialmente a atacar a Yuki quien se puso en guardia con su Sakuya, y cuando Garou apareció frente a ella, la misma intentó cortarlo en el cuello, pero Garou lo esquivó ágilmente moviéndose hacia la derecha para luego darle un puñetazo izquierdo en el abdomen a la mayor de las Nonakas.

– ¡BUAGH! * Grita Yuki escupiendo sangre para horror de Kurumi y de Goku, así como de Mio y María.

– ¡Yuki! * Grita Goku preocupado.

– ¡Nonaka! * Grita preocupada Mio.

– ¡ONEE! * Grita preocupada Kurumi, en eso Garo con su mano derecha le sujeta la cabeza a Yuki azotándola fuertemente contra el suelo causándole un sangrado en la frente (De una forma parecida a como se lo hizo a Mumen Rider, aunque sin hacerlo en repetidas ocasiones) produciéndose un leve cráter allí.

– ¿Qué se siente ser una bella y querida 'Heroína', pero que no puedas vencer al odiado y feo Monstruo? ¡Jajajaja! * Dice Garou con una sonrisa bestial riendo a carcajadas mientras sostiene del cabello a una Yuki que está muy adolorida e impotente.

–"No puedo ganar, la diferencia de nuestros poderes es demasiado grande, siempre llevé ese remordimiento en mi de ser la causante de arruinar la vida y reputación de Basara, y de ser indirectamente la verdadera culpable hace 5 años, aunque nadie me culpe, aunque nadie me lo diga, yo me siento así, Basara hizo lo que hizo por protegerme, por mi culpa, por ser débil, por eso entrené muy duro para que nunca más me suceda eso, pero de nada sirve, ahora apareció un sujeto exactamente igual o incluso más aterrador que esa persona en aquel momento, a pesar de que me jactaba de que vencería a Garou, y que le dije a Goku que era nuestro deber manejarlo, he fracasado" * Dice con lágrimas en su mente Yuki, Goku al notar sus lágrimas empezaba a enfadarse bastante internamente apretando sus puños, también miraba de esa forma a Shiba por no intervenir a ayudar.

– ¿Oh, ahora lloras? Que cobarde, te informo que no soy compasivo con los héroes sin importar si son hombres o mujeres, me da igual a la hora de hacerlos trizas * Dice Garou con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– ¡Deja a Onee! * Grita Kurumi lanzando varias bolas de aire comprimido que Garou quien soltó por esto a Yuki, repele con sus dos puños mientras empieza a correr hacia ella, en eso crea algunos dragones de agua que van a atacarlos, pero Garou da múltiples patadas al estilo helicóptero destruyendo a los dragones, el monstruo humano llegó a ella por lo que Kurumi hizo una barrera de viento, pero Garou de un fuerte puñetazo derecho, destruyó la barrera, pero el impacto del golpe mandó a Kurumi a estrellarse de espaldas contra el suelo, la misma quedó bastante adolorida en el suelo, en eso cuando forzosamente se levantaba, vio que en frente a pocos centímetros de ella tenía a Garou que lucía imponente y amenazante frente suyo superándola bastante en estatura, Kurumi temblaba de miedo ya que Garou ahora se rodeaba de esa aura de miedo que hacía perder la confianza a los oponentes que son inferiores a él, Kurumi emitía lágrimas.

– ¡Kurumi! ¡Déjala Garou, ven por mí si quieres, no le hagas nada a ella! * Grita desde el suelo Yuki implorando.

–Creo que no es ninguna niña, y sabe lo que significa ser un héroe, significa que puede encontrarse con un villano, con un monstruo como yo * Dice fríamente Garou para luego sonreír bestialmente, esto generó preocupación en la mayoría de los que estaban presentes allí al ver lo despiadado que es Garou.

– ¡Y ni ella se salvará de ser cazada como los otros! * Grita con una sonrisa bestial Garou preparando su pierna derecha en posición para darle una poderosa patada giratoria que claramente si la impacta, le romperá el cuello, la misma Kurumi tenía un rostro con lágrimas lleno de miedo esperando lo peor para sí misma.

–"Yo también quedé impactada por la tragedia de hace 5 años, pero también fui consciente del sufrimiento tanto de Onee, como de Basara onii-chan por eso al igual que el resto entrene muy duro para hacerme fuerte, no solo para no quedar detrás de todos, sino para evitarle un sufrimiento así a ambos, a Takashi y al resto de la aldea, pero también lo hice para que no necesite ser salvada por nadie, pero ahora si muero, lo perderé todo, por eso quiero que me salven, ¡Sálvenme!" * Grita suplicante internamente con lágrimas Kurumi a punto de recibir esa patada brutal mientras cierra sus ojos, pero de repente la misma escucha un fuerte estruendo que la hace abrir los ojos, y vio que la patada de Garou nunca llegó, pero si la recibió alguien que estaba de espaldas a ella, alguien que jamás esperó que hiciera algo así por ella, este acto incluso sorprendió a todo el resto de los que veían, incluyendo al propio Shiba quien por primera vez pone un rostro de sorpresa.

**Fin de Soundtrack One Punch Man Season 2 Ost – Fear{ ** watch?v=CfO7DUqpFBg** }**

Y el impacto de la patada en la cabeza de esta persona lo mandó a volar llevándose por delante a la propia Kurumi cayendo fuertemente contra el suelo del edificio produciéndose un leve cráter en el piso grueso del techo, pero la persona que recibió el golpe cayó de espaldas al suelo, mientras Kurumi cayó de cara encima suyo. Mio, María, Shiba, Yuki y el propio Garou estaban sorprendidos por la acción rápida de esta persona para proteger a Kurumi exponiéndose a sí misma.

Kurumi al abrir los ojos ve que está encima de esta persona, que no es otro que Goku quien recibió esa fuerte patada por ella, Kurumi no podía creer esto.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Super Dragon Ball Heroes - Ultra Instinct Theme (Full HQ Cover) { watch?v=8rcrguQjyR0**** }**

–"Él, Son Goku, me salvó" * Dice con la boca abierta Kurumi.

–"¡Después de cómo lo traté con desprecio, él recibió ese golpe que era para mí! ¡¿Por qué, porque lo hizo, porque hizo algo tan noble por mí?! "* Dice Kurumi ahora con un rostro mientras miraba el rostro levemente ensangrentado de Goku que tenía los ojos cerrados.

– ¡Goku! * Gritan preocupadas Mio y Yuki.

–"Ahora que lo veo su rostro transmite algo opuesto a ese sujeto, no me había dado cuenta, el transmite un gran positivismo incluso cerrando los ojos, como si en las situaciones más oscuras, él puede hacer que las cosas salgan bien, nunca vi a alguien así ¿Será por eso que llamó tanto la atención de Onee? * Dice Kurumi mirando fijamente el rostro de Goku al tenerlo tan cerca incluso tocándole la mejilla con su mano derecha, sonrojándose ella misma, en eso Goku abre los ojos con el ceño fruncido, y Kurumi se avergüenza de tocarle la mejilla.

– ¡Lo siento! * Dice avergonzada con sonrojo Kurumi, poniéndose de pie, y en eso para sorpresa de todos allí incluyendo Garou, Goku quien también se puso de pie se tronó el cuello hacia ambos lados para luego limpiarse su herida en los labios, y luego escupir un poco de sangre estando el mismo con el ceño fruncido.

–Mio, María, ayuden por favor a sacar a Yuki y a este Takashi fuera del campo de batalla * Dice Goku con un rostro serio y lleno de determinación, asintiendo Mio y María quienes se muestran felices de que a Goku no le haya pasado nada malo con esa patada, por lo que entraron a sacar a los vencidos, Takashi quien es llevado por María, y Yuki quien es llevado del hombro izquierdo por Mio.

–Tú también sal del campo de batalla, ya lo hiciste bien, pero es suficiente * Dice Goku con un rostro serio y determinante mirando a Kurumi para luego voltearse y dirigirse caminando hacia Garou.

– ¡Espera, dime porque me salvaste después de cómo te traté! * Dice Kurumi con un rostro triste.

– ¿A caso se necesita una razón para salvar a alguien que lo necesita? * Dice Goku serio con determinación sin voltear mientras camina, y estas palabras sorprendieron más a Kurumi, esperaba que al menos respondiera que lo hacía por ser la hermana de Yuki, pero no, respondió algo completamente desinteresado, la misma se sonrojaba más con estas palabras, su interpretación de lo que creía que era Goku es claramente errónea y comprende realmente porque a Yuki le importa tanto, la misma también se retira del campo de batalla yendo con los otros.

– ¡Espera Goku, no podrás con él solo, déjanos ayudarte entre todos! * Dice la herida Yuki mientras es sujetado por Mio.

–Yuki, tu dijiste que este era un asunto de los Héroes ¿No?, Pues ahora es un asunto de las Artes Marciales, así que esto es solo entre él y yo, que nadie se meta* Dice Goku serio sin voltear mientras camina con una mirada de determinación con seriedad, Yuki por su parte estaba impactada por esas palabras, pero a la vez internamente estaba muy feliz de escucharlas, sonrojándose tanto ella como Mio, María y el propio Yuki por el espíritu que demuestra Goku.

–"Ese chico, es muy distinto a los que he conocido, muy distinto incluso a los héroes, él no se guía por ningún código como nosotros, hace lo que hace, y dice lo que dice libremente, y aun así decide ayudar desinteresadamente incluso a quienes lo tratan de mala manera, es interesante" * Dice Shiba en su mente sonriendo.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Beyond The Limit (Original CD) [HD]{ ** watch?v=uAD_K2jWPng**}**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragonball Super - The Battle Continues (HQ Cover){ watch?v=2mHYjT24sAA }**

Finalmente Goku llega frente a Garou mirándose ambos seriamente uno al otro con gran rivalidad, una gran pelea de Artes Marciales está a punto de empezar entre estos dos poderosos peleadores con talento, ¿Quién Ganará, Será Goku, o Será Garou? ¿Y traicionará realmente María a Mio y Goku para ayudar al infame y malvado de Zolgear debido al cruel chantaje de este? ¿Y qué tan poderosos serán los llamados 10 Demonios de Élite del Ejército Demoniaco? Lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos de Goku en un Mundo de Demonios, Héroes y Otros Seres (Se ve la pantalla dividida de Goku y Garou con sus respectivas poses de peleas de Artes Marciales).

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragonball Super - The Battle Continues (HQ Cover){ watch?v=2mHYjT24sAA }**

* * *

**Ahora el Ending de este fanfic{ watch?v=iil-YN5WJvc****}**

(Aparece una imagen rápida de Goku y Garou con el ceño fruncido)

Tu imagen se refleja, en un espejo estrellado (Goku con su uniforme de la escuela tortuga caminando hacia un lugar lleno de tinieblas y fuego con el ceño fruncido)  
y llorando, y llorando  
señalas la luna creciente con tu dedo (Garou caminando solo por el mismo lugar que Goku también con el ceño fruncido vistiendo su habitual prenda negra de artes marciales)

****Estas llamando alguien, que le ha dado la espalda al amor y se ha ido (La pantalla enfocándose en el rostro serio de Goku mientras camina mirando fijamente hacia el frente, y en un lado dividido de la pantalla, se muestra a Garou de la misma forma)  
¿Cuantas veces?, ¿Cuantas veces?  
¿Hace que te asomes por tu ventana? (Goku recordando a todos sus oponentes del pasado como Namu, Gilan, Rey Chapa, todos los de la Torre Musculo, Tao Pai Pai y Ten Shin Han)

****Acelerando en la noche,  
cortas todo libremente (Garou recordando a todos los héroes de su mundo que le tocó enfrentar hasta su pelea contra los múltiples héroes clase A y B)

****Y solo a ti, y solo a ti,  
quiero abrazarte fuertemente (Goku recordando a todos sus amigos de su mundo, no solo a los mejores, sino a todos los que hizo a lo largo de su vida)

****Intercambiando besos desequilibrados  
acércate al amor (Garou recordando a su maestro Bang y a lo más cercano a un amigo que hizo, el niño Tadeo)**  
**Tus lágrimas y mentiras  
descansan en mi corazón (Goku ahora recordando a sus compañeras actuales Mio, María y Yuki quienes sonrientes extienden sus manos como esperándolo a él)

(Finalmente Goku y Garou llegan al final del camino turbio donde llegan encarándose con rivalidad y seriedad, cuando de repente se ve hacia el frente en el cielo la imagen del Rey Demonio Leohart, El Héroe Shiba, Jin Toujou, El Consejo de Héroes, Una figura ensombrecida con ojos rojos que era el General Demonio y de tras de él otras 9 sombras, entre las que una se podía distinguir como Liala; y por último se veía a una hermosa chica pequeña de baja estatura levemente más alta que Goku, de pelo largo negro con ojos del mismo color y orejas puntiagudas) mientras detrás de ella habían varias sombras misteriosas; Goku y Garou se quedaron viendo esa imagen con miradas serias terminando así el ending)

**Fin del Ending de este fanfic{ watch?v=iil-YN5WJvc****}**

* * *

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z: Episode Preview Theme (Japanese){ watch?v=AxKU8FXxEQw }**

**Goku: **Hola, Soy y Goku. Garou sí que es fuerte, hace tiempo no tenía un combate así desde el Torneo, pero estoy emocionado ¡Voy a darlo todo! Esto y más en Goku en un Mundo de Demonios, Héroes y Otros Seres, ¡No se lo pierdan!

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z: Episode Preview Theme (Japanese){ watch?v=AxKU8FXxEQw }**

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, soy KidGokuSupremo y espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo como yo lo disfruté haciéndolo. **

**Y pues como lo vieron Garou finalmente hizo una aparición más activa demostrando lo bestial que es, ¿Recuerdan que tanto en otro fanfic como en este mencioné que habría otro personaje masculino de otro anime que también sería importante en este fanfic, digamos el segundo más importante después de Goku? Pues era él, Garou, así que esperen al ver la importancia que tendrá, por algo su imagen está en la portada del fanfic XD.**

**En cuanto a quienes son los 10 Demonios de Élite, hubieron algunos que teorizaban que eran los 10 Mandamientos de Nanatsu No Taizai, y pues a uno le respondí que "Si y No", pues la razón es que si bien algunos si serán los miembros de los 10 Mandamientos que conocen como Galand quien ya hizo su aparición, pero no lo serán todos como creen, algunos serán reemplazados por personajes de otros animes, uno de los miembros será incluso un personaje poderoso del propio Shinmai Maou No Testament, y pues como ya dije respondiendo a uno de los comentarios, Zeldris no es el General Demonio si es lo que pensaban, solo para aclararlo, puedo spoilearles que entre los miembros no estarán Estarossa ni Droll, lo siento, pero como estoy preparando la historia, no los veo adecuado para que sean miembros de los 10, solo por eso, aunque puede que Estarossa aparezca pero con otro roll, aunque claramente no siendo demonio, y pues solo eso les spoileo, el resto espérenlo para enterarse, además de quien es el misterioso General Demonio ¿Es un personaje de Nanatsu No Taizai, Es un Personaje de Shinmai Maou No Testament, Es un personaje de otro anime? Lo sabrán en su debido momento.**

**Ahora algunas curiosidades del capítulo:**

**-Ha estrenado su aparición en la historia Galand de la Verdad siendo el primer miembro de los misteriosos 10 Demonios de Élite que han aparecido.**

**-Ha estrenado su aparición Kurumi Nonaka, la hermana de Yuki quien tendrá su papel importante en la historia al igual que su hermana.**

**-Garou ha tenido su primer combate a la vista.**

**Esas fueron algunas curiosidades y ¡Hasta la Próxima!**


	5. Goku vs Garou

**Hola, soy KidGokuSupremo y aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este fanfic, espero que lo disfruten. Perdón por la demora, pero como saben, tengo otros fanfics y por eso a veces tardo en sacar capítulos de tal o tal fanfic, además de que también dependo de que me venga la inspiración de cada uno de ellos, XD. Pero agradezco el gran apoyo que tiene este fanfic, les estoy muy agradecido por ello y a cambio les daré una historia cada vez más interesante con este fanfic.**

* * *

**Ahora haré un análisis de ciertas cosas del capítulo anterior:**

**La demostración del poder de Garou: **Pues Garou demostró lo bestial que es como oponente, apalizando a los del Clan de los Héroes a quienes no ve de forma distinta a los Héroes de su mundo, y lo demostró claramente, habrá bastante de este personaje así que solo espérenlo.

**Los celos y la percepción equivocada de Kurumi Nonaka sobre Goku: **Pues como lo dije, demostraba celos de inmouto además de un pensamiento sobre que Goku estaba manipulando a su hermana para tenerla de su parte, y que él era una mala persona, pero las acciones del pequeño guerrero demostraron lo contrario, y de lo equivocada que estaba al prejuzgar.

* * *

**Ahora responderé a los comentarios: **

**Montix07: **Gracias por tu apoyo amigo, y pues ahora se verá que sucede entre Goku y Garou, me alegra que te halla divertido lo de Goku y Mio XD.

**baraka108: **Mil Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre amigo, y si, ese combate ocurrirá ahora.

**juanan231283: **Me alegro que te divirtiera amigo.

**Freemaker: **Hola amigo, respecto a tu sugerencia, lo siento, pero no, no me atrevería, porque el personaje de Midoriya es un personaje que no me agrada mucho que digamos y nunca le haría un fanfic donde sea protagonista, pienso que alguien que es un gran personaje como Garou no puede mezclarse con alguien como ese chico, con todo respeto para quienes les guste el personaje, pero a mí no me gusta Midoriya, además hacer a Garou un héroe la verdad no me parece lógico teniendo en cuenta el odio que él les profesa, claramente el Garou que conocemos nunca se haría discípulo de Almight y no me gusta alterar de esa manera un personaje genial como él, de hecho incluso no comparto lo que hacen con él en Youtube donde usan al Garou blandengue de un fan comic llamado 'Saitama vs Dios', porque no respetan la esencia del personaje. Lo siento amigo, pero debo ser sincero cuando digo que esta sugerencia no la puedo tener en cuenta, aun así gracias por la misma y por tu apoyo.

**alexzero: **Gracias por tu apoyo amigo y me alegra que te haya gustado. Y sí, Mio y Yuki van con todo, y pues se verá cómo será el encuentro de Goku contra Garou.

**Cyper: **Gracias por seguir el fanfic amigo, y respecto a tus preguntas, prefiero no spoilear nada, pero puedes hacerte una idea, aunque sé paciente y espera a ver como sucederá, que te parecerá interesante.

**Thewizard56: **Mil Gracias por apoyar este y otros fanfics. Y sí, las tsunderes siempre buscan a Goku XD. En cuanto a si en mi país hay cuarentena, pues sí amigo, aunque ahora ya la gente va a trabajar y os negocios se van abriendo, pero de a poco.

**Franco Marcel: **Te agradezco tu apoyo y me alegra que te haya gustado el fanfic. Y sí, Zolgear es así de cruel y bestial. Y pues me alegra que te haya gustado la aparición de Garou y de Galand. Pues en cuanto a si Goku se molestó por lo del maestro ciervo, pues viste que en parte si se molestó, lo dijo muy claro que él no quiere volverse fuerte así. Y pues ahora se enfrentarán Goku y Garou. En cuanto a un fanfic de Goku en Senran Kagura, había escuchado de ese anime, aunque nunca lo vi ni sé cómo es su trama ni nada, cuando vea el anime, pues veré si tiene potencial para que le haga un fanfic, gracias por tu sugerencia, la tendré en cuenta.

En cuanto a lo de la estatura de Goku, pues Goku con sus 15 años de edad tiene 123 cm de estatura, esa información me costó mucho encontrarla pero lo logré, y cuando tenía sus 12, con Krilin no llegaban ni a un metro de estatura(O sea 100cm). Meliodas según la información que hay en sus databooks, tiene 152 cm de estatura y Asta tiene 155 cm siendo más alto aún. Y guiándonos estrictamente en el canon, que es en lo que yo me baso, Goku es claramente más bajo que ambos, no con una estatura similar, es por eso que Goku a pesar de tender 15 años de edad, a veces lo confunden con un niño, esto de hecho pasaba en la historia original donde lo seguían algunos llamando niño ya sea por confundirlo, o en burla por su estatura, quizás en sus 16 si alcanzó una estatura cercana a ellos, pero como te dije, me baso estrictamente en los datos que encontré y en la vista en sí que tenía Goku, y realmente esa información está justificada ya que en el manga o el anime con Goku a sus 15, se puede apreciar que claramente es más pequeño que Meliodas y especialmente que Asta que ya es muy alto en comparación, de hecho, según vi, Meliodas iguala la estatura actual de Krilin prácticamente, es más, en la portada de mi fanfic de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance se puede apreciar que es incluso más baja que Est, algo que de hecho aclaré varias veces, e incluso si Goku llegara a los 130 Cm, todavía sería más bajo incluso que Maria por poco de Shinmai, de hecho Meliodas es incluso más alto que Milk quien superaba a Goku por un cuello con ambos a los 15, y Milk tiene casi la misma estatura que Est. Pero la verdad la estatura no afecta mucho, ya que su edad es de 15 años aproximadamente la cuál es igual adecuada para esos mundos, por eso algunos personajes le dicen Shota, así como a Est o Kotori se les diría loli, XD, quizás si en algún momento de algunos de los fanfics cumple entre 16, si podría alcanzar una estatura cercan a la de Meliodas teniendo en cuenta que a los 18 creció hasta llegar a una estatura normal de 174 Cm. Así que es posible. Espero que estos datos te hayan servido amigo, y disfruta del capítulo.

**Guest: **Gracias amigo, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, y si, como ya dije, Goku atrae Tsunderes XD. Y se verá como será el encuentro de Goku y Garou. Respecto a tu pregunta, depende de cuál sea el anime Dragon Ball Super me gustó más su anime que su manga ya que el manga a veces avanza muy rápido en ciertas cosas que el anime profundiza más, la novela de Date a Live es mejor que el anime sin dudas, por eso digo, depende de que anime sea. Gracias amigo, igualmente que la pases bien y siempre a cuidarse de esta pandemia tomando las precauciones.

**Striker56: **Muchas Gracias amigo, me alegra que el fanfic te guste bastante como lo hago. Y en cuanto al fanfic que piensas hacer, pues si lo haces te deseo suerte.

**Frankisio: **Gracias por tu apoyo y disfruta de este capítulo.

**Chrono triger: **Gracias por tu apoyo amigo, en cuanto a tu sugerencia, pues la verdad no sé si le haré algun fanfic propio a la obra de Naruto, tendré en cuenta tu sugerencia aunque sinceramente lo veo difícil ya que la historia de Naruto es muy compleja, pero como dije, tendré al menos en cuenta tu sugerencia aunque no prometo nada. Aunque si lo fuera a hacer, nunca usaría una versión mujer del personaje, porque a mi no me gusta eso de transformar personajes masculinos en mujeres, no es de mi agrado por lo que una Naruko nunca la usaria en mis fanfics, lo siento. Gracias por la sugerencia y disfruta del capítulo.

**Dark Thundercat: **Gracias por tu apoyo amigo, y en cuanto a Milk, pues no, ella no formará parte. Y en cuanto a Piccolo Daimaku, ya aclaré que no aparecerá en este fanfic porque él ya tendrá papeles importantes en otros dos fanfics, además de que no considero necesario introducirlo en esta historia. Lo siento, pero la decisión de que no aparezca en este fanfic es definitiva. Disfruta del capítulo.

**Guest: **Gracias amigo, me alegra que te parezca buena la historia, y pido disculpas por tardar, pero tengo otros fanfics también y a veces será normal que tarde cierto tiempo en subir los capítulos a veces tardaré más, y a veces menos dependiendo de la inspiración que tenga para tal o tal fanfic, y del tiempo con el que cuente para hacerlo, así que tendrás que ser algo paciente en ese sentido. Ahora responderé a tus dudas, aunque te advierto que será largo XD, pero esto no es solo para aclarártelas a ti, sino también a otros que tengan las mismas dudas que tú, pero no lo digan.

Primero responderé a lo segundo de tu cometario, ya que esa duda en cierta forma me parece entendible, dijiste que Goku mató a los hijos Piccolo Daimaku y a los de la Patrulla Roja, y ahora te pregunto, ¿algunos de esos personajes mostraron algo bueno? No, no lo tenían, tanto la Patruya Roja como los hijos de Piccolo Daimaku eran seres malvados que obraban por motivos egoístas como conquistar el mundo, y tú te refieres a que Goku le dio una segunda oportunidad a Lars, lo hizo porque él demostró ser gentil con él al conocerlo, además de que Goku a pesar de su comportamiento, no vio en el a alguien malvado, solo a alguien desagradable como en su momento fue con Ten Shin Han, y hay que diferenciar eso, ya que según recuerdo, Goku nunca tuvo pensado matar a quienes le caían mal o le desagradaban, solo mató a quienes eran bastante malvados, como los que te mencioné, y tu percepción de que Goku era despiadado con sus rivales sin darles segundas oportunidades también está equivocada, de lo contrario no hubiera sido piadoso en principio con El General White y Tao Pai Pai cuando estos se rendían y los hubiera matado sin piedad, pero no, él les dio una segunda oportunidad también aunque estos imbéciles la desaprovecharon por su ego, así que eso prueba que Goku si era de dar segundas oportunidades, y precisamente lo sé porque soy un fan especialmente del Dragón Ball Clásico, pero como dije, tu duda era completamente entendible sobre lo que Goku hace aquí amigo, así que no tengo ningún problema en aclarártela.

Ahora responderé a lo primero de tu comentario, y tengo que decir que si eres fan de Dragon Ball, sabrás que no todo es Ki, lanzarse energía y esas cosas, te recomiendo que leas el capítulo 39 del manga de Dragon Ball Super, donde el Maestro Roshi explica lo que no es la verdadera fuerza de las artes marciales y que muchos tanto fans como no fans interpretaron mal, Goku es un artemarciaista que lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y no golpea al azar, lo hace como todo un arte marcialista debido al duro entrenamiento que tuvo con su maestro, así como luego con el propio maestro Karin, se sabe mover y sabe golpear, tiene una enorme fuerza para levantar cosas pesadas y gigantescas, y esta parte de tu comentario donde dijiste que solo tiene el Kamehameha, la verdad no es así, Goku tiene el "Zanzoken", su técnica de "8 Brazos", donde crea 6 brazos falsos para confundir a su oponente, que la usó contra Ten Shin Han, "El Estilo Janken de Piedra, Papel y Tijera" que usó contra Jackie Chun y contra Murasaki, "el Estilo del Mono" donde actúa como un simio para hacer movimientos impredecibles confundiendo a rival que usó para confundir a Jackie Chun quien era su propio maestro, y por su puesto el ataque "Penetrar" donde después de darse impulso, da un salto hacia sus oponente para golpearlo con sus dos puños hacia el frente, que usó para vencer al Comandante Black y su robot gigante de batalla; también puede hacer un Kamehameha pequeño para impulsarse en el aire, o usar su cola como helicóptero por un tiempo para permanecer en él, así que creo que recursos además del Kamehameha, Goku tiene de sobra, el Kamehameha es solo su mejor arma por el momento aquí.

Así que creo que eso es más que suficiente para probar que este Goku no es débil en lo absoluto, yo de hecho como dije, soy más fan del Dragon Ball Clásico que se centraba más en los golpes que los otros Dragon Ball que se centraban demasiado en lo de lanzarse rayos, transformaciones y esas cosas que no es que no me gusten, pero a veces creo que lo hacían innecesariamente , y se olvidaban del concepto de las artes marciales y de los golpes, y se centraban demasiado en los niveles de poder y esas cosas que como dije, el maestro Roshi cuando le habla a Goku en el capítulo 39 del manga de Dragon Ball Super explica que eso es una pésima manera de medir las cosas en las Artes Marciales y que el poder destructivo o sus niveles no lo son en lo absoluto todo, aunque debo confesar que eso yo ya lo entendía desde antes de ese manga, solo que muchos no lo comprendían, pero me alegró que finalmente se mencionara eso en la propia serie(Al menos en el Manga).

Y pues sí, este Goku no es tan poderoso, pero la idea es que el mismo sufra para ganar batallas difíciles o mejore luego de derrotas y vaya creciendo como guerrero en la historia, es por eso que yo siempre uso a un Goku de Dragon Ball porque si usara a los Goku de Z siquiera, casi nadie podría ni tocarlo y siempre para que sufra dificultades tendría que recurrir al típico recurso de "Si se confía", y no, no me gusta hacerlo así, es por eso que lo mandé así en un mundo multicrossover donde hay varios oponente más fuertes que él, pero que enfrentarlos le ayudará a crecer, y que sea más entretenido todo. Y si vienes recién a mi canal amigo, aclaro que nunca enviaré a un Goku de Z, GT, Super o Héroes, no tengo interés en usar ninguno de esos Goku para enviarlo a tal o tal mundo ya que está muy gastado usar a esos Gokus, lo máximo que puede pasar es que gracias a algún time skip, Goku llegue a ciertas etapas de Z, eso no ocurrirá en este fanfic, pero si en otro que tengo. Y esas fueron mis aclaraciones a tus dudas amigo, perdón por hacerlo tan extenso pero es que tenía que aclararlo adecuadamente todo, y agradezco que opinaras con respeto, y también que igual te parezca buena mi historia. Gracias infinitamente por tu apoyo.

**Ezequiel Sierra: **Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre y me alegra que te haya gustado todo lo del capítulo. También agradezco que explicaras el porqué prefiero usar a este Goku, me alegra de que comprendas mi estilo amigo, y como expliqué a Guest, Goku no es ningún asesino despiadado que mata a alguien que no puede defenderse o que le pida piedad, eso lo demostró con El Coronel White y Tao Pao Pai, a Tambourine lo mató porque el sujeto no le pidió piedad ni estaba indefenso, por lo que Goku lo atacó con su KameHaneHa sin contenerse, Tambourine en vez de huir le pedía piedad, o si quedaba malherido pero vivo, te aseguro que Goku no lo hubiera matado, aunque se hubiera expuesto a una trampa del enemigo. Pero obviamente si en plena batalla Goku no tiene opción, atacará con todo su poder incluso si mata al enemigo, tampoco se dijo que Goku tiene como prioridad no matar, mas no lo hará si no considera necesario hacerlo, aunque reconozco que de adulto si se volvió más piadoso y hace más esfuerzos por no matar que de niño. En cuanto a tu pregunta sobre los niveles de poder de Nanatsu no Taizai, pues no, no son lo mismo que los de Dragon Ball ya que su forma de medir es diferente, claramente Goku niño tendría bastante miles de poder con esa forma de medir, no es lo mismo que la medición de los rastreadores de DBZ, pero de todos modos el cerdito ese que mide los poderes en NNT no estará en este fanfic, ni habrán números para medir los poderes en este fanfic. Y en cuanto a hacerle un fanfic a NNT, pues no sé la verdad, lo veo difícil por lo que claramente no prometo nada, pero tomaré igual en cuenta su sugerencia aunque veo poco probable hacerla, pero creo que no es tan necesario ya que en este fanfic aparecerán varios personajes importantes por lo que si no veo necesario hacerle un fanfic propio no lo haré, ya que hay otros mundos de animes por explorar. Mil Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Lenin Dbsuper Dxd: **Muchas Gracias por tus palabras que me alegran bastante amigo. Y pues veremos que ocurre con eso XD. Disfruta del capítulo amigo.

* * *

**Y pues, sin nada más que añadir comencemos.**

**Comienzo del Opening 1 del Fanfic(Opening 2 de Jojo Bizarre Aventure, 'Bloody Stream'){ **** watch?v=hK72-_2smr8****}**

(Empieza la música mostrándose la cara de varios personajes mirando la cámara como Mio, María con ambas sonriendo, luego Yuki con su mirada sin emociones y por último Goku que aparece sonriendo golpeando con su puño derecho su palma izquierda)

Por Debajo de las Sombras (Sale Mio desnuda dando una pose seductora tal como en el opening de Shinmai Maou No Testament siendo esa parte igual al comienzo de ese opening con mirada seductora resaltando en cuadros distintas partes de su cuerpo)

Recuerdos que despiertan dentro de ti, hierven tu sangre (Salen ahora Yuki y Mio también de la misma manera que salen desnudas en el opening de Shinmai Maou No Testament con sus miradas seductoras resaltando en cuadros distintas partes de su cuerpo)

Tu pasado se transforma, en la fuerza que te hará seguir de pie, en esta lucha(Se muestra a Goku luchando contra Garou en mano a mano chocando puños y patadas con ambos mirándose con una sonrisa desafiante)

En ti estará el amor, la suerte que el mundo te dará, es de héroes sonreír, sin miedo y temor (Mio, Yuki y María mostraban rostros tristes, pero Goku se muestra sonriendo en su forma clásica frente a ellas, y ellas también sonríen al verlo)

(Luego se muestra tanto al grupo de héroes integrados por la hermana de Yuki, Kurumi, Takashi y Shiba con miradas serias de los primeros mientras el último sonríe con sus ojos cerrados; así como a Basara con una mirada seria acompañado de 6 personas con armaduras misteriosas que aparentemente también son de la villa de los héroes)

Engañaré a la oscuridad, con valor mantendré la paz( Se muestra a Zolgear acompañado de Zest y algunos otros demonios sonriendo con maldad, así como a una sombra detrás de él que sonríe de forma psicótica que tiene detrás suyo a varios monstruos ocultos.

No importa cuán difícil sea, lo voy a lograr(Se muestra a Leohart sentado en su trono, y después a un ser misterioso con ojos rojos brillantes que lidera a otras 9 seres entre las que se incluye la hermanastra de Leohart, Liala quien se mostraba sonriendo.)

La puerta del destino se abrirá, y nos mostrará el futuro (Nos muestra a una hermosa chica de baja estatura de pelo largo y ojos negros que mira sin emoción liderando a un gran grupo de seres ocultos en las sombras)

(Luego se muestra a Jin Toujou con su espada y armadura de héroe, y también a los miembros del consejo de héroes junto a una hermosa chica rubia también con armadura de héroe)

Como una tormenta sangrienta, arde con una piedra sangrienta (Se muestra a Garou luchando contra Yuki, Takashi y Kurumi con una sonrisa bestial mientras estos tenían una mirada seria, para luego mirar desafiante a Shiba)

Observa como las tinieblas cubren su interior (Se nos muestra a Goku luchando contra el infame Zolgear quien le lanza hechizos a Goku que esquiva con dificultad dirigiéndose a él)

No me detendré, mis objetivo cumpliré, ¡voy a luchar! (Se muestra a Goku rodeándose de su aura blanca azulada de Ki para lanzar finalmente un Kamehameha)

¡Marcado está mi piel! (Se muestra a Goku ahora parado con una mirada seria en medio de Mio, María y Yuki con todos ellos teniendo una mirada seria y mirando la pantalla terminando el opening)

**Fin del Opening 1 del Fanfic(Opening 2 de Jojo Bizarre Aventure, 'Bloody Stream'){ **** watch?v=hK72-_2smr8****}**

* * *

**No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Shinmai Maou No Testament ni de los soundtracks u otros animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Akira Toriyama y Tetsuto Uesu respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundtracks usados en el fanfic, y a los creadores de los personajes de otros animes.**

* * *

**Goku en un Mundo de Demonios y Otros Seres.**

**Capítulo 5: Goku vs Garou**

* * *

**/Cima de Edificio Abandonado y En Demolición/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack [Broly OST] 18 - Yabô no Saigo (scheme's final moments){ **** watch?v=zwoBRNPZawU&list=PLMFK1xHsEmRM6pKj9zWexexoV4UlgwUyV&index=17**** }**

Goku y Garou estaban parados frente a frente frunciendo el ceño y mirándose con seriedad, al mismo tiempo que Kurumi Nonaka quien sostenía del hombro derecho a su hermana mayor herida Yuki Nonaka que le entregó Mio quien fue quien la ayudó, así como la propia Yuki, Mio y María observaban expectantes, nerviosas y preocupadas, mientras Shiba observaba con una sonrisa calmada. Luego Garou sonrió al estilo badass desafiante.

– ¡Hoh! Quién lo diría, no eres un enano ordinario al resistir esa patada, ¿Quién realmente eres? ¿Acaso también eres un héroe?* Pregunta Garou con una sonrisa badass maliciosa y desafiante, a lo que Goku también pasa a sonreír desafiante.

–Soy Son Goku, pero me dicen Goku, y ¡No soy un héroe, Soy un Peleador! * Dice Goku con determinación y mostrando una sonrisa desafiante Goku pasando a entrar en su clásica pose de pelea al estilo Tortuga llamando la atención de Garou tanto por sus palabras como por su postura.

–Esa postura, entonces mi percepción inicial no me mentía, eres un peleador de Artes Marciales * Dice Garou con una sonrisa badass, y desafiante.

–Así es, ¡Pelea conmigo Garou, tú también eres un peleador de Artes Marciales, así que demuéstrame que tan fuerte eres tú, porque te advierto, aunque me vea pequeño, yo soy fuerte! * Dice Goku con seriedad y determinación hablando en voz alta a lo que Garou extendió sus piernas, unió los 5 dedos de cada mano siendo esta su postura de batalla o pose de pelea, una pose que heredó de la escuela de Artes Marciales de la que él proviene, tal como en el caso de Goku, por lo que esta sería una pelea de dos estilos de escuelas diferentes, Goku miraba atentamente la postura de batalla del Monstruo Humano.

Shiba quien observaba sonriendo estaba interesado.

–"Vaya, los dos son guerreros que usan su cuerpo como arma y se especializan en el cuerpo a cuerpo o Taijutsu, esto será interesante, teniendo en cuenta que en alguna ocasión puede que me toque luchar con cualquiera de los dos algún día, sé que Garou no mostró sus verdaderas capacidades al máximo, y será interesante ver las de este que es el guardaespaldas de Mio Naruse" * Dice Shiba en su mente mostrando una alegre sonrisa, de hecho es el único de su grupo que sonríe, por su parte Takashi estaba siendo resguardado por las hermanas Nonaka mientras estaba malherido e inconsciente, aunque Kurumi le hizo magia de curación para evitar el riesgo de que su vida corra peligro, aunque a pesar de eso los daños siguen siendo muy serios por lo que tardará seguramente mucho tiempo en recuperarse, principalmente de forma psicológica debido a esta cruel derrota contra El Cazador de Héroes. Mientras Goku y Garou seguían mirándose fijamente a punto de iniciar la batalla entre este par de jóvenes talentos de las Artes Marciales.

**Fin de Soundtrack [Broly OST] 18 - Yabô no Saigo (scheme's final moments){ **** watch?v=zwoBRNPZawU&list=PLMFK1xHsEmRM6pKj9zWexexoV4UlgwUyV&index=17**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - An Antagonistic Battle{ **** watch?v=dYcYfya9THw**** }**

Y finalmente ambos se lanzan al ataque hacia el otro empezando esta pelea, con ambos lanzando una patada derecha con la plantilla de pie levantado de forma vertical chocando sus respectivos pies produciendo una onda de choque al golpear con sus respectivos pies fuertemente sorprendiendo a la mayor parte de los que veían, e intrigando a Shiba, la fuerza de ambos peleadores ya desde el inicio demostraba ser grandiosa, luego Goku lanzó un puñetazo derecho hacia el rostro de Garou, sin embargo este llevó su cabeza hacia atrás haciendo un salto mortal hacia allí aterrizando de pie, sin embargo se vio sorprendido por un cabezazo volador de Goku quien como un misil se había lanzado hacia él, impactándolo en toda la cara.

– ¡Kugh! * Dice con dolor Garou sangrándole la nariz y tambaleando levemente, pero increíblemente eso no estuvo ni cerca de tumbarlo, en eso Goku saltó encima de los hombros de Garou sentándose en ellos y teniéndolo a su merced en una posición libre para darle los golpes que quiera en su cara (De la misma forma en que tuvo a Tao Pai Pai en su última pelea dándole una paliza en esa posición).

– ¡Tatatatatatatatatata! * Grita con furia Goku dándole una lluvia de puñetazos directamente en la cara de Garou produciéndole un mayor sangrado en la nariz, así como en la frente, para finalmente dar un leve salto con la intención de en el aire darle una fuerte patada con el empeine derecho directamente en el mentón, sin embargo no mandó a volar ni derribó a Garou, pero lo dejó tambaleando, en eso Goku apretando los dientes se acercó a gran velocidad al abdomen de este.

– ¡Tatatatatatatatatatata! * Grita con furia Goku dándole múltiples golpes en el mismo haciendo que Garou abra ampliamente sus ojos.

– ¡Buagh! * Grita de dolor Garou escupiendo saliva, en eso Goku se pone en una pose diferente extendiendo sus piernas, poniendo su puño derecho sobre su palma izquierda abierta preparando una técnica, era la pose del Estilo Janken.

– ¡Estilo Janken! ¡PIEDRA! * Grita Goku golpeando con su puño derecho el mentón de Garou haciéndolo tambalear.

– ¡PAPEL! * Grita Goku golpeando con su palma derecha golpeando el pecho de Garou sacándole el aire.

– ¡TIJERA! * Grita Goku golpeando con sus dedos índice y del medio de su mano derecho, en la frente de Garou logrando finalmente derribarlo cayendo este de espaldas al suelo, aunque claramente no fue mandado a volar, demostraba tener una gran resistencia, Goku lo miraba seriamente a este que ahora está en el suelo de espaldas.

–"Que resistente, lo ataqué en serio desde el principio, y no iba a caer nunca" * Dice Goku con seriedad en su mente.

Sin embargo tanto Mio, María y Yuki así como principalmente Kurumi estaban con un rostro de sorpresa al ver la gran forma de atacar a quien hiciera trizas a varios héroes, Garou, Shiba por su parte miraba bastante interesado mostrando una sonrisa de interés que era algo maliciosa.

–"Vaya, ¿Así que este es el talento que tiene el guarda espaldas de Mio Naruse? No por nada el propio Jin Toujou confía en él" * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente Shiba.

–"¡Genial, a pesar de todo lo que hizo ese Garou, Goku le demostró lo increíble que es!" * Dice sorprendida, pero con una sonrisa sonrojándose Mio.

–"Goku-san es realmente fuerte" * Dice con seriedad y sonrojo en su mente María.

–"Ese eres tú Goku, nosotros juntos no pudimos estar siquiera cerca de hacer algo así, pero tú eres diferente, eres todo un gran guerrero, cada vez comprendo yo misma que mi amor a primera vista por ti no es simple casualidad" * Dice con una leve sonrisa y sonrojada Yuki.

–"¡Es de no creer, nosotros atacamos con todo lo que teníamos, y apenas si pudimos tocarlo, pero él le dio todos esos golpes apenas comenzado su pelea, ahora entiendo porque Onee está tan interesada en él, él definitivamente no es cualquier cosa en lo absoluto!" * Dice impresionada con un leve sonrojo Kurumi.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - An Antagonistic Battle{ **** watch?v=dYcYfya9THw**** }**

–Parece que Goku-san ganó * Dice María con una sonrisa asintiendo las tres.

–No hablaría tan pronto si fuera ustedes, solo miren bien * Dice con una sonrisa Shiba a lo que las 4 chicas miran adecuadamente a Goku quien con una mirada seria sigue observando fijamente a Garou que está caído.

–Oigan, la mirada de Goku no es precisamente de alguien que se siente victorioso * Dice seria y nerviosa Mio.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack [Human Monster ] - Garou's Theme (OFFICIAL) - ONE PUNCH MAN Season 2 OST EXTENDED {**** watch?v=MUdKGo1XRYE**** }**

En eso Garou abrió de golpe sus ojos levantando sus dos piernas para de una forma ágil dando un salto, se pone rápidamente de pie dejando perplejas a Mio, María, Kurumi y Yuki.

– ¡No puede ser, pero si le dio una golpiza! * Dice impactada y en shock Yuki.

– ¡Ese animal definitivamente es un monstruo! * Dice con miedo Kurumi.

– ¿Realmente es un humano? * Dice impactada ampliando sus ojos María.

– ¡Es como Goku! * Dice con seriedad y nerviosismo Mio.

–Se los dije, ese sujeto no es de los que caería así de fácil * Dice Shiba sonriendo con malicia.

Por su parte Garou se limpiaba sus heridas de la cara y cabeza, luego se tronó el cuello hacia ambos lados para finalmente escupir un poco de sangre, a pesar de la cantidad de golpes fuertes que le dio Goku, él no estaba con ningún daño que en lo absoluto esté siquiera de ser serio, el mismo luego pasó a dar una sonrisa maliciosa badass.

–"Lo sabía, él es realmente fuerte, a pesar de que lo ataqué con el estilo Janken y le di muchos golpes fuertes, no le hice casi nada" * Dice Goku poniendo una sonrisa desafiante, aunque también irónica.

– ¡Hoh! Realmente eres capaz de dar fuertes golpes como esos enano, hasta ahora eres el primero en este mundo que me ha atacado con esa fuerza, esto se pone cada vez mejor * Dice Garou sonriendo al estilo badass maliciosamente.

–Sabía que no serías derrotado por eso, eres un tipo duro Garou * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante y emocionado volviendo de vuelta a su pose de pelea.

–"Su estilo de pelea no es tan fácil de descifrar, es menos simple que los héroes de mi mundo, incluso un héroe Clase S como Tank Top Master es más fácil de descifrar que él, pero no es algo que yo no pueda descifrar, recibir sus golpes y no esquivarlos fue una buena idea, ya que no es de los que atacan con intención de matar a la primera, grave error de novato" * Dice Garou con una sonrisa bestial despidiendo un aura aterradora, esto puso nerviosos tanto a Yuki como a Kurumi, así como a Mio y María.

– ¡Esa aura de miedo es la misma con la que aterrorizó a Takashi antes de destruirlo! * Dice ampliando los ojos impresionada Yuki, Goku al sentir esa aura de miedo puso una mirada seria, aunque en lo absoluto se aterró por eso, pero si sentía peligrosidad.

En eso Garou se lanzó corriendo a una súper velocidad hacia Goku llegando rápidamente intentando un rodillazo derecho en la cara del pequeño guerrero, pero el pequeño detuvo el mismo con sus dos manos, sin embargo la fuerza fue tal que Goku fue arrastrado levemente apretando los dientes.

–"Es fuerte" * Dice Goku serio apretando los dientes, sin embargo sorpresivamente Garou le agarró el cuello con sus dos manos sorprendiéndolo y asfixiándolo levemente preocupando a las chicas.

–No, mi intención es afixiarte, es… * Dice Garou con una sonrisa bestial badass levantando levemente a Goku hacia arriba para brutalmente estrellarlo de espaldas al suelo sin soltarlo.

– ¡Ugh! * Dice Goku con dolor escupiendo saliva preocupando a sus amigas, e inmediatamente Garou lo empezó a estrellar varias veces de la misma manera (Este movimiento es usado en la lucha libre conocido como 'Two Handed Chokeslam', aunque generalmente se suelta al oponente al estrellarlo contra la superficie, Garou en cambio no lo suelta ejecutando este movimiento varias veces, además de que al no soltarlo, también lastima la cabeza de su oponente, en este caso Goku).

– ¡Goku! * Grita preocupada Mio.

La cabeza de Goku en la parte de atrás empezaba a sangrar levemente.

– ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡¿Qué pasó pequeño?! ¡¿Sabes dar golpes pero no recibirlos?! * Grita Garou con una sonrisa bestial, pero en eso Goku apretó los dientes para luego doblar las rodillas luego del ultimo azotar y cuando Garou iba a repetir el mismo nuevamente, Goku le da una patada de lleno en la cara juntando sus dos pies, sin embargo aunque la patada hizo sangrar los labios de Garou, este lejos de caer, con su enorme resistencia y voluntad usó el mismo impulso de la patada para darle un fuerte cabezazo a Goku en la frente.

– ¿Qué te pareció eso? * Pregunta Garou sonriendo al estilo badass mientras Goku queda aturdido por el cabezazo sangrándole más la frente incluso que Garou, Mio al verlo así se tapó la boca, y las demás ni que decir, sus preocupaciones crecieron bastante, luego Garou soltó a Goku como dejándolo caer, pero antes de que caiga este le da un fuerte puñetazo derecho de lleno en toda la cara produciéndole un sangrado nasal, así como en la boca y estrellándole fuertemente contra el suelo de espaldas ampliando sus ojos como si quedara inconsciente con los ojos abiertos.

– ¡No, Goku! * Grita preocupada Yuki ampliando sus ojos, las chicas ahora estaban más preocupadas, incluso Kurumi, por su parte a Mio empezaban a salirle lágrimas.

–Ahora tienes las mismas heridas que yo, aunque quizás a ti te dolieron más, y ojo, no me gusta tanto golpear así a alguien que se ve como un mocoso * Dice Garou sonriendo maliciosamente, por su parte Shiba mira sonriendo la batalla.

–"Sin dudas esta batalla no será decepcionante" * Dice Shiba sonriendo maliciosamente, pero en eso Goku parpadeó con sus dos ojos empezando a ponerse de pie adolorido y respirando agitadamente para luego apretando los dientes, a Garou esto lejos de molestar, pareciera que le gustó.

– ¡Vaya, realmente eres persistente, no cabe dudas de que eres mucho mejor que estos héroes novatos, a pesar de ser más joven que ellos! ¿Estás seguro de que no eres un héroe? * Pregunta Garou sonriendo al estilo badass.

–Claro que no, ya te dije que no soy un héroe, soy un peleador de Artes Marciales como tú, y el que debería decirte a ti que eres resistente soy yo, ya que mi Estilo Janken no te hizo nada * Dice Goku adolorido sonriendo desafiante a pesar del dolor de sus heridas limpiándose las mismas de su nariz, boca y frente, aunque no la que tiene detrás de su cabeza, en poco tiempo Garou le dio todas esas heridas.

–"Es posible que él sea igual de fuerte que Ten Shin Han, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez es incluso más fuerte, debo ir con toda mi fuerza sin contenerme ni un poco, o perderé" * Dice Goku en su mente poniendo una mirada seria, mientras Garou también pone una mirada seria ahora, la pelea claramente demuestra una dura, mientras las chicas ahora se muestran más aliviadas al ver que Goku se puso de pie, pero están preocupadas por el transcurso de la pelea.

–"Definitivamente ese Garou es más poderoso que el tal Lars "* Dice con seriedad en su mente Mio preocupada.

–"Veamos cómo te las arreglas contra esto" * Dice Goku en su mente sonriendo levemente para luego voltear y darle la espalda a Garou, así como a todos intrigando tanto a este como a los demás, y cuando Goku voltea, este se muestra sonriendo, rascándose la cabeza y empezar a hacer los movimientos de un simio caminando como ellos.

– ¡U U A A! ¡U U A A! ¡U U A A! * Decía Goku como lo haría un simio intrigando a Garou y confundiendo a las chicas.

– ¡¿Acaso Goku-san se volvió loco por esos golpes a la cabeza?! * Pregunta con una expresión cómica de confusión y preocupación María.

–Bueno, Goku tiene su forma extraña de hacer las cosas a veces * Dice con una gota de sudor en la nuca Mio estando algo avergonzada en estos momentos.

–Quizás si se volvió loco * Dice sonriendo nerviosa Kurumi.

–No lo creo, si Goku hace esto en pleno combate es por algo * Dice Yuki con seriedad sorprendiendo a las demás.

–Creo que Yuki Nonaka es la única que lo entiende, a parte de su oponente claro está * Dice sonriente Shiba, debido a que efectivamente Garou está analizando con seriedad los movimientos de Goku, ya que aunque el Cazador de Héroes sea una bestia del combate, no es ningún cerebro de musculo, sino todo lo contrario, es bastante astuto para saber que esto no era algo casual.

–"¿Qué está haciendo? Un momento" * Dice Garou con seriedad en su mente para luego sonreír recordando a un oponente del pasado con características parecidas, pero siendo de un estilo más difícil de descifrar.

–"Si no me equivoco, está imitando a un animal para usar sus movimientos característicos en batalla, en su caso, un simio, pero en el caso de mi viejo conocido, Watchdog Man, los de un perro, muy bien, si quieres jugar a eso, dos pueden hacerlo" * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente al estilo badass Garou poniéndose en una posición de cuatro patas como si fuera un perro, esto intrigó más a las chicas presentes, incluso a Goku aunque no lo demostrara y continúe con sus movimientos.

– ¡Hoh! Esa posición es la que usó para vencer a Byakko * Dice sonriendo Shiba mientras observa.

– ¡¿Y ahora él, que es esto, una pelea de animales humanos?! * Se pregunta confundida cómicamente María, las demás también estaban confundidas e intrigadas.

Efectivamente Garou estaba en la pose de un perro, mientras Goku se movía como un simio, ambos al parecer usarían movimientos de animales en batalla.

Y reinician su combate con Goku y Garou lanzándose el uno hacia el otro con Garou poniendo su mano izquierda como si fuera una pata de perro lanzando un golpe hacia Goku, pero este detiene dicho golpe con su codo izquierdo derecho mientras se rasca la cabeza como un simio, en eso Garou empieza a dar varios golpes rápidos con sus manos en forma de pata de perro, mientras Goku esquivaba moviendo su cuerpo de lado a lado como un simio dando incluso saltos, en eso se apoyó hacia atrás, y usando su cola como resorte, se impulsó hacia el frente dándole un fuerte cabezazo a Garou en el mentón haciéndolo tambalear, luego Goku salta hacia su cara con la idea de hacerlo varios arañazos en la misma(Como se lo hizo a Jackie Chun), sin embargo Garou se incorporó a tiempo deteniendo la mano derecha de Goku como si le diera la pata izquierda como un perro, Goku luego de aterrizar de pie empezó a intentar arañarlo varias veces, pero Garou detenía todos sus ataque de la misma forma, como si le diera la pata como un perro, pero haciéndolo varias veces a gran velocidad, esto desconcertaba a Goku aunque se mostraba sonriendo, luego dio un salto intentando un patada derecha con la plantilla del pie, pero Garou no solo lo esquivó, sino que empezó a moverse en cuatro patas a una súper velocidad en distintas direcciones dejando acorralado a Goku, empezando a golpearlo en varias partes de su cuerpo causándole una serie de heridas.

–"No, puede ser, él también usa el estilo de un animal, y parece que es superior al Estilo del Simio" * Dice Goku molesto en su mente quien ya había dejado de sonreír, en eso Garou apareció en su costado derecho.

– ¡Mocoso estúpido! ¡¿Dónde está tu sonrisa de hace poco?! * Dice Garou con una sonrisa maliciosa estilo badass sorprendiendo a Goku para luego Garou darle una fuerte patada izquierda en toda su cara mandándolo haciéndolo girar por el impulso en el aire como si fuera una rueda, pero en vez de caer de cabeza, Goku se sostuvo con sus dos manos intentando una patada doble juntando sus dos pies en toda la cara de Garou, lo cual consigue de nuevo, pero esta vez Garou en vez de tambalear, responde inmediatamente con un golpe en toda la cara de Goku con su mano derecha uniendo sus cinco dedos, además de que dicha mano se rodeaba de una extraña aura azul que parecía una corriente de agua.

– ¡Kuagh! * Grita de dolor Goku escupiendo sangre y siendo mandado a volar hasta estrellarse fuertemente contra el suelo de ese piso de espaldas quedando claramente herido.

–Bueno, jugar a los animales es algo tedioso, y como iba este combate, tarde o temprano tendría que utilizarlo, aunque no me gusta recordar tanto a ese viejo* Dice Garou con una sonrisa maliciosa recordando a alguien que posiblemente es su maestro, estando en su postura de batalla extendiendo sus piernas, teniendo sus manos separadas pero con los dedos juntados haciendo movimientos extraños mientras se rodeaba del aura azul en forma de corriente en su cuerpo, especialmente sus manos, y los que veían la batalla reconocieron perfectamente eso.

– ¡Es la técnica con la que aplastó a Takashi y Byakko, además de la técnica con la que desviaba fácilmente nuestros ataques! *Dice Yuki en alerta.

– ¡Sí, esa técnica es muy poderosa! * Dice impactada Kurumi.

–Goku * Dice preocupada Mio, en eso Goku empieza a ponerse una vez más de pie adolorido con su boca y nariz sangrante, además de que en su cuerpo también tiene heridas por los ataques anteriores, teniendo su doji roto en varias partes.

–"Cielos, El Estilo del Simio no funcionó, debo intentar otra cosa" * Dice Goku con seriedad en su mente.

–Realmente tienes una fuerte voluntad, pero aunque seas fuerte, eres un novato, no estás a mi nivel * Dice Garou sonriendo arrogantemente al estilo badass.

–Eso lo veremos * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante para ponerse de vuelta en su pose de pelea al estilo tortuga, sin embargo para sorpresa de todos el mismo desapareció de la vista sorprendiendo a los presentes, el propio Garou quedó intrigado.

– ¡¿Desapareció?! * Dijeron Mio, Yuki, Kurumi y María al mismo tiempo.

–Ese chico Goku es bastante peculiar, puede llevar el arte de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo a grandes lugares * Dice sonriendo Shiba mientras Garou mira con seriedad para luego sonreír.

–"Mocoso tonto, aunque no puedo verte, puedo oírte con mis sentidos desarrollados, te estás moviendo a una gran velocidad hacia distintas direcciones, a veces en línea recta, a veces en Zigzag, pero no escaparás de mi" * Dice Garou sonriendo maliciosamente al estilo badass, para luego girar rápidamente a su derecha y encontrar a Goku allí quien iba a golpearlo aparentemente.

– ¡Aquí estás! * Grita Garou sonriendo bestialmente golpeando con su mano derecha en forma de garra imbuida del aura azul de corriente de agua, sin embargo aunque golpeó en toda la cara, atravesó a Goku como si fuera un fantasma, y esto era porque ese no era Goku, sino una imagen residual dejada por su velocidad, la técnica llamada Zanzoken sorprendiendo a Garou.

– ¡¿Qué?! * Dice sorprendido Garou al igual que quienes miraban esta batalla, y la sorpresa sería mayor al ver que el Goku real apareció en frente suyo.

– ¡Buruburuburu! * Dice Goku sacándole la lengua a un Garou sorprendido para luego darle 7 rápidos golpes en el abdomen con sus dos puños haciéndole escupir sangre para finalmente dar un salto y patearle en toda la cara con el empeine del pie derecho mandándolo a volar hasta estrellarse fuertemente contra la entrada a este piso haciendo que dicha pared se convierta casi en escombros, por primera vez en el combate, Goku mandó a volar a Garou.

– ¡Lo hizo, Goku-san por fin pudo hacer volar al Monstruo Humano! * Dice feliz María y las demás también sonrieron.

– ¡Aunque ni pude ver sus golpes, pero aun así fue maravilloso! * Dice feliz Kurumi, y es que esos golpes fueron parecidos a los que usó para vencer a Krilin en el Tenkaichi Budokai, pero acá Goku usó toda su fuerza en esos golpes y no se contuvo ni un poco, el mismo de hecho respiraba agitadamente por el esfuerzo que implicó lograr esto.

–Cielos, hasta ahora es la primera vez que logro golpearlo de esta forma* Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante.

–"Este Son Goku es especial, pero lo malo para él es que su oponente también lo es, este combate claramente no ha terminado" * Dice Shiba en su mente sonriendo mientras ve a Garou ponerse de pie adolorido sorprendiendo a las 4 chicas, y no tanto a Goku quien en cierta forma se lo esperaba.

–"Lo sabía, aunque lo golpeé con toda mi fuerza, él no puede perder con eso, es un tipo realmente duro" * Dice Goku sonriendo irónicamente, pero también desafiante y a la vez emocionado.

– ¡Como habíamos dicho, ese sujeto es un animal! * Dice impactada Mio al ver a Garou ponerse de pie, y las otras tres asienten, Garou por su parte nuevamente se trona el cuello a ambos lados, escupiendo luego algo de sangre para luego tocarse su abdomen con su mano izquierda.

–Eres realmente molesto enano, pero a la vez interesante, tienes un arsenal interesante de técnicas * Dice Garou sonriendo desafiante al estilo badass.

–Tú también lo eres, pudiste resistir ese ataque, pero veamos cuanto más puedes resistir * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante para luego de nuevo empezar a moverse a una súper velocidad, sin embargo esta vez empieza a dejar varias imágenes residuales suyas alrededor de Garou rodeándolo completamente, mientras este observa todas esas imágenes residuales hechas por Goku con su Zanzoken, Garou está analizando todos los lugares donde están dichas imágenes minuciosamente con su ojos, cuando de repente recibe un fuerte puñetazo derecho de Goku en el costado izquierdo de su cara, sin embargo Goku no se deja ver ocultándose de vuelta entre las imágenes residuales rápidamente sin poder distinguirse cuál es el real, luego Garou recibe una patada derecha en su espalda, luego un codazo derecho en el costado derecho de su cara, y así sucesivamente recibía varios golpes de Goku quien no se dejaba ver o atrapar, sin embargo Garou astutamente evitaba recibir daños serios a partir de ahora cubriéndose levantando sus codos para con sus antebrazos protegerse ambos lados de la cara respectivamente mientras recibía golpes de distintas direcciones, Garou tenía una expresión de molestia mientras recibía esos golpes.

–Goku tiene la ventaja ahora, El Cazador de Héroes está acorralado * Dice sonriendo levemente Yuki asintiendo las otras tres, sin embargo Shiba niega esto con la cabeza.

–Estás equivocada Nonaka * Dice Shiba calmadamente.

– ¿A qué te refieres? * Pregunta con seriedad Yuki.

–Goku está jugando libremente en el agua del río, sin notar que una fuerte corriente se aproxima para atraparlo y arrastrarlo en el momento menos esperado * Dice Shiba sonriendo calmado, pero esto preocupó a las chicas.

Por su parte mientras recibía los golpes y se llenaba de heridas, Garou observaba hacia las distintas direcciones con seriedad para luego sonreír.

–"Muy bien, ahora que recuerdo, su técnica me parece familiar, pero eso no importa, ya sé lo que debo hacer; su dirección de ataque basado en su altura, y de que no puede volar, es solo alrededor mío, tiene que acercarse demasiado al ser pequeño, en ese caso necesito un movimiento que selle los 360 ° Grados del espacio alrededor mío, ya sé que movimiento utilizar" * Dice Garou en su mente sonriendo son malicia al estilo badass para luego moverse rápidamente en su propio eje en forma de trompo creando un tornado, y cuando Goku iba a golpearlo una vez más con una patada voladora derecha, la corriente de aire no solo lo detuvo, sino que hizo que se quedara quieto en el aire.

– ¡¿Qué?! * Dice sorprendido Goku cuando de repente Garou dejó de girar quedando en la posición perfecta para realizar la técnica característica de la escuela que proviene, rodeándose del aura azul de corriente, además de que detrás de él también se veía su aura roja de miedo que dio escalofrío a las chicas, así como hizo tener una gota de sudor en la frente de Goku.

– ¡Ahora yo te tengo mocoso, recibe esto! ¡RYUUSUI GANSAI-KEN! (¡PUÑO CORRIENTE DESTROZA ROCAS!)* Grita Garou con una sonrisa bestial el nombre de su técnica, y una lluvia de golpes rápidos como metralletas impactaron a Goku directamente dejándole bastantes huellas de los puños hundidos en el cuerpo así como de sus manos en forma de garra, esos brutales golpes de la técnica Ryuusui Ganskai-Ken impactaban por completo en el cuerpo y en la cara de Goku destrozándole por completo la parte de arriba de su doji de la Escuela Tortuga y causándole serias heridas en todo el cuerpo, cara y cabeza sangrando bastante para finalmente recibir una patada con el empeine derecho también envuelto dicho pie en aura azul de corriente impactando de lleno en la cara de Goku mandándolo a volar fuertemente en el mismo muro donde anteriormente fue mandado a volar Garou, quedando el pequeño guerrero con los ojos abiertos shockeado por los golpes temblando levemente.

– ¡BUAGH! * Grita de dolor Goku escupiendo sangre.

– ¡Goku! * Gritan preocupadas con lágrimas Mio y Yuki.

– ¡Goku-san! * Grita preocupada María, Kurumi por su parte se tapó la boca con sus dos manos dejando caer lágrimas de sus ojos, la persona que lo salvó, ahora fue masacrado.

–Si, a esto me refería * Dice con seriedad Shiba, Garou por su parte estaba con una sonrisa satisfecha y maliciosa al estilo badass

– ¡Jajajajaja! ¡¿Qué te pareció eso enano?! Tu técnica solo te dio una ventaja inicial, pero a la larga puedo encontrarle debilidad ¿Dime que se siente tener el trasero pateado? * Dice Garou con una sonrisa burlona y arrogante al estilo badass, pero en eso para sorpresa de todos incluyendo esta vez al propio Shiba, Goku con una gran fuerza de voluntad empezaba a ponerse de pie bastante adolorido tocándose con sus dos manos sus costillas.

– ¡Son Goku pudo ponerse de pie! * Dice sonriendo aliviada con leves lagrimas Kurumi y las demás miran esto de la misma.

–Esto es inesperado, ese pequeño guerrero no es ordinario al ponerse de pie después de esa paliza * Dice sonriendo Shiba.

– ¡Hoh! Realmente eres tenas * Dice Garou sonriendo maliciosamente al estilo badass.

–Esos golpes sí que dolieron, o más bien me siguen doliendo, ya no me queda más que ir por todo * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante poniéndose de pelea al estilo Tortuga.

–Cuidado, porque tu estilo hasta hace poco difícil de predecir, se va volviendo más predecible ante mis ojos * Dice Garou con una sonrisa desafiante poniéndose de vuelta en pose de realizar su técnica Ryuusui Gansai-Ken.

– ¿Ah sí? Pues no me importa * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante, ambos se miraban con sonrisas bastantes desafiantes con gran rivalidad para finalmente lanzarse al ataque ambos, con lanzándole varios puñetazos y patadas rápidas que Garou frenaba con sus manos usando su Ryuusui Gansai-Ken.

– ¡Ja! Esto no es nada para mi * Dice Garou confiado con una sonrisa badass dándole un fuerte golpe en forma de garra derecha a Goku con su mano envuelta en aura azul de corriente, pero mientras cae de espadas, Goku le da un puntapié al mentón de Garou sorprendiéndolo para luego aterrizar con sus dos manos, impulsarse hacia arriba y darle un codazo izquierdo en la frente a Garou haciéndolo sangrar allí, pero este en vez de caer le da un rodillazo izquierdo fuerte en el pecho de Goku haciéndole escupir sangre haciéndolo caer al suelo una vez más de espaldas mientras Garou se queda tambaleando, la pelea sin dudas es brutal y ambos tenían bastantes heridas sangrantes en el cuerpo.

–"Ya veo, este mocoso es como Metal Bat, incluso si tiene serias heridas o si no sabe qué hacer, su solo espíritu le puede seguir ante un enemigo difícil de hacer caer, o descifrar" * Dice Garou con seriedad en su mente mientras Goku se vuelve a levantar con gran voluntad respirando muy agitadamente.

–Lo repito, eres tenas, pero si te doy una vez más con mi técnica de lleno, estarás acabado * Dice Garou sonriendo desafiante al estilo badass.

–Pues yo no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados, también haré todo para derrotarte * Dice Goku con determinación y seriedad de repente extendiendo sus brazos hacia sus respectivos costados preparando una técnica extrañando a Garou.

– ¿Así que tienes un recurso más? ¡Pues veamos como lidias una vez más con esto! ¡RYUUSUI GANSAI-KEN! * Grita Garou el nombre de su técnica para dirigirse hacia Goku con la intención de acabarlo con dicha técnica.

– ¡OCHO BRAZOS! * Grita Goku el nombre de su técnica y moviendo con una gran velocidad sus brazos, crea 6 imágenes residuales de brazos sorprendiendo a quienes observaban en su mayoría, incluso a Garou quien aun así se lanzó para atacarlo con su técnica.

– ¡KAAAAAAAAH! * Grita Garou bestialmente.

– ¡DAAAAAAAAH! *Grita Goku aguerridamente y ambos se dan golpes rápidos y fuertes con sus respectivas técnicas dándose con todo en la cara, abdomen, o distintas partes del cuerpo del otro siendo una carnicería de golpes y sangrado, las 4 chicas estaban muy preocupadas y a la vez impactadas por esta vista, mientras Shiba sonreía con malicia viendo esta brutalidad de combate.

– ¿Cómo terminará esto? * Se pregunta Shiba sonriendo con malicia, sin embargo mientras Goku y Garou se seguían golpeando, de repente un resplandor verde se introdujo a través de la barrera del lugar y fue directamente hacia donde Goku y Garou estaban golpeándose, metiéndose en medio de ellos creando una onda expansiva que los separa bruscamente a los dos mandándolos a volar a ambos al suelo de espaldas, esto sorprendió a todos allí incluyendo al propio Shiba.

**Fin de Soundtrack [Human Monster ] - Garou's Theme (OFFICIAL) - ONE PUNCH MAN Season 2 OST EXTENDED {**** watch?v=MUdKGo1XRYE**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Otomoza no Asmita [slow / extended]{ **** watch?v=I2w3M1xwjKE**** }**

–"¡¿Quién es y cómo pudo entrar a través de la barrera que hice?!" * Pregunta sorprendido Shiba ya que este resplandor era sin dudas de un ser vivo ahora estaba parado en el lugar donde hasta hace poco, Garou y Goku estaban luchando.

– ¡¿Quién es esta persona?! * Pregunta sorprendida Mio.

–No lo sé Mio-sama, pero su poder me es familiar, al parecer es de los Dioses * Dice impactada y con seriedad María.

–Yo la verdad no lo sé ya que nunca vi a un Dios así * Dice con seriedad Yuki.

–Yo tampoco, ¿Pero que hace alguien del Clan de los Dioses aquí? * Pregunta sorprendida y seria Kurumi.

El aura brillante verde esmeralda que envolvía a este ser que apareció impedía tener una vista adecuada y completa de su identidad, pero de lo que se podía ver, es que era una mujer increíblemente atractiva con un cabello dorado largo hasta su cadera sexy teniendo un flequillo colgando del lado derecho, pero que por el viento de su aura se mueve majestuosamente, con hermosos ojos verdes brillantes como su aura que la envuelve, con un lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo, pero que por su aura no es visible en estos momentos para los demás, al igual que el arete de su oreja izquierda, pero si se podía ver su figura voluptuosa con senos más grandes que los de Mio y un trasero más grande que el de Yuki, viste una prenda de color blanca, no pudiéndose ver por el brillo en lo absoluto el resto de lo que lleva, pero la misma mostraba una mirada severa a la vez que majestuosa demostrando un gran poder que incluso llama la atención de Shiba.

–Alguien del Clan de los Dioses aquí, esto puede volverse problemático si decide atacar, si eso pasa supongo que tendré que pelear * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente Shiba, pero aparentemente sus palabras fueron escuchadas por la Diosa quien habló sin mirarlo ya que su mirada se centraba en Garou.

–No he venido aquí a combatir, al contrario, vine a parar este combate que estaba ocurriendo ahora, de hecho, como La Diosa Afureia, lo doy por terminado * Dice de forma imponente con una voz que producía ecos la llamada Afureia sorprendiendo a los presentes de que efectivamente confirmara que es una diosa.

– ¡¿Afureia?! * Dice sorprendida Yuki.

–Yo tampoco la conozco, parece que no es de los Dioses más conocidos * Dice con seriedad María, Garou por su parte con una fuerte voluntad se ponía de pie, aunque a duras penas, sin embargo, al parecer Goku no podía, el mismo miraba a la Diosa acostado apretando los dientes.

– ¡Oye, te dije que no te metieras en mis asuntos! * Dice molesto en voz alta Garou a la Diosa sorprendiendo a los demás de que le hable con esa familiaridad a la misma que se supone es una Deidad, sin embargo la Diosa Afureia simplemente lo miraba seriamente sin mostrar emoción.

–Garou, se supone que solo pelearías contra los Héroes por el momento, pero ahora le estabas poniendo las manos encima a alguien que no es ni un Héroe, ni un Demonio siquiera, esto no lo acordamos, así que doy por terminado esto * Dice Afureia hablando de forma imponente y seria.

– ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?! ¡Además, aún no he cazado a todos los héroes aquí, todavía me falta terminar con esas tales hermanas Nonaka, y pelear con ese Shiba! * Dice Garou en voz alta molesto.

–Entiéndelo, ya luchaste mucho hoy, no dejaré que te lastimes innecesariamente, además, Shiba está condicionado y restringido, por lo que no podrás luchar contra él de la manera correcta, ya que los del consejo de Héroes lo tienen atado como a un animal con cadenas, así que incluso si lo cazas y derrotas, no servirá de nada para tu orgullo ¿No? En cuanto a las hermanas Nonaka, ellas ya no pueden luchar, están infundidas en miedo por ti y saben que no pueden ni tocarte, ¿Para qué quieres cazar a Héroes en estas paupérrimas condiciones? Lo mejor es que lo dejes por hoy, aprende de la experiencia que tuviste hoy en batalla y vuelve más fuerte y amenazante la próxima vez ¿No crees que así sería más interesante? * Dice de forma imponente La Diosa Afureia, pero sonriendo levemente con cierta picardía y malicia, sus palabras sorprendían a todos allí, y en cierta forma aunque a regañadientes, interesaron a Garou, para que luego este diera un suspiro tronándose en cuello con ayuda de sus dos manos escupiendo sangre más un pequeño pedazo de diente.

–Muy bien, lo haremos a tu modo por esta vez, pero la próxima vez no me detendrás sea quien sea mi oponente ¿Está claro? * Dice Garou con cierta molestia, pero aceptando lo que dijo Afureia con esta asintiendo, en eso Goku empezaba a ponerse de pie a duras penas, pero no podía, sin embargo Mio fue hacia él ayudándolo.

–Goku, me alegra que estés bien * Dice con leves lagrimas sonriendo Mio.

–No te preocupes Mio * Dice Goku sonriendo débilmente, pero luego pasó a mirar seriamente a Garou quien se acercó a Afureia parándose a su costado derecho.

–Diosa Afureia, con todo el respeto que merece, pero ¡¿Por qué está respaldando a alguien que busca destruir al Clan de los Héroes y declarándose abiertamente nuestro enemigo?! ¿Acaso El Clan de los Dioses busca la Guerra contra el Clan de los Héroes? * Pregunta Yuki con seriedad a Afureia, mirándose ambas con seriedad.

–No, esto no tiene nada que ver con el Clan de los Dioses, yo estoy por el momento apartada de mi clan de nacimiento, es por eso que vivo entre los humanos; Proteger y respaldar a Garou es algo que hago por decisión propia, simplemente dejo que haga lo que quiera, punto * Dice Afureia con seriedad.

– ¡¿Lo que quiera, sabe a cuantos del Clan de los Héroes a destruido ese Monstruo Humano?! * Pregunta molesta Yuki, pero esto preocupó tanto a su hermana Kurumi como a los demás, ya que retar a una Diosa es algo muy peligroso que puede derivar en la muerte.

–Sí, lo sé, pero no es mi culpa de que El Clan de los Héroes actualmente sea tan débil para no poder defenderse siquiera de un solo individuo que se propone a cazarlos, solo mírense, un desconocido como Son Goku le dio más pelea a Garou que todos ustedes juntos, me parece que te falta algo de autocrítica Nonaka, ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que sus derrotas a manos de Garou expone sus debilidades ante los otros clanes, ya sea el del Clan Los Dioses que fue el que en el pasado les proporcionó poder, como el del propio Clan de los Demonios, Garou es simplemente una prueba que al parecer, ustedes no pueden sobrepasar, porque como has notado, la mayoría de sus víctimas hasta ahora fueron jóvenes Héroes como ustedes, algunos más fuertes que otros, pero al final todos cayeron fácilmente * Dice Afureia con seriedad haciendo que Yuki amplíe sus ojos quedándose sin palabras y apretando los puños impotente ante esto.

–Además, a mí no me interesa el Clan de los Dioses, El Clan de los Demonios o El Clan de los Héroes, en los tres Clanes hay corrupción con la que no me quiero relacionar, simplemente me alío con quien yo quiera sea de la raza que sea y me enemistaré con la gente que se meta conmigo, o con las cosas que yo quiero proteger, eso es todo, lo mejor es irnos Garou * Dice Afureia con seriedad.

–Está bien, pero me voy porque quiero, no porque me lo ordenes * Dice Garou algo molesto, pero relajado, Goku por su parte observa con seriedad a ambos mientras es sostenido de su hombro izquierdo por Mio, tanto Garou como Afureia también lo miran con el primero sonriendo desafiante al estilo badass y la segunda manteniendo una mirada seria, Goku respiraba agitadamente ya que estaba muy agotado.

–Son Goku, lamento haber interrumpido este combate, pero por ahora es necesario * Dice con seriedad Afureia.

–Por alguna razón pienso que no es la primera vez que nos vemos, pero no importa, la verdad si a Garou le molestó que interrumpieras el combate, a mí me molesta aún más, ya que lo hiciste en el mejor momento, sin embargo no me quedaré con esto, Garou volvamos a pelear tu y yo, porque esto no ha terminado * Dice Goku serio y desafiante levantando su puño derecho apuntando en dirección a Garou.

–No seas engreído, por ahora te salvaste, pero está bien, la próxima vez espero que no haya interrupciones, porque te mostraré de lo que realmente soy capaz, además de que de este combate aprendí bastante * Dice Garou sonriendo desafiante al estilo badass.

–Yo también aprendí, y la próxima vez te aseguro que pelearé mejor * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante mirándose ambos con rivalidad y desafío.

–Lo siento, pero si vuelves a interponerte la próxima vez, también lucharé contra ti * Dice Goku ahora mirando con seriedad y desafío a Afureía, y esto sorprendió a las chicas, de que Goku se atreviera a desafiar a una Diosa, sin embargo ella no se enojó por eso.

–Yo debo proteger ciertas cosas, entre las que te encuentras tú mismo Son Goku, y no puedo pelear contra lo que debo proteger, tanto Garou, como tú * Dice con seriedad Afureia sorprendiendo a los presentes, y confundiendo a Goku.

– ¡¿Proteger a Goku?! * Pregunta sorprendida Mio, en eso Garou toca el hombro izquierdo de Afureia.

–Nos veremos en otro momento, ya que yo estoy en este mundo humano * Fue lo último que dijo Afureia cuando luego una luz blanca los envolvió tanto a ella como a Garou para finalmente desaparecer indicando que usó magia de Teletransportación, Afureia y Garou han desaparecido dejando más preguntas que respuesta a todos allí.

**Fin de Soundtrack Otomoza no Asmita [slow / extended]{ **** watch?v=I2w3M1xwjKE**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragonball Super - The Battle Continues (HQ Cover){ watch?v=2mHYjT24sAA }**

¿Quién es esta tal Diosa Afureia? ¿Cómo llegó Garou a este mundo y porque esta Diosa lo respalda? ¿Porque Afureia dijo que también quiere proteger a Goku? ¿Seguirá siendo Mio objetivo de eliminación para los héroes? ¿Alguien podrá parar la cacería de Garou? Lo sabrán, en los próximos capítulos de 'Goku en un Mundo de Demonios, Héroes y Otros Seres'

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragonball Super - The Battle Continues (HQ Cover){ watch?v=2mHYjT24sAA }**

* * *

**Ahora ****El Ending 1 de este fanfic(yuyu hakusho ending 3) { watch?v=iil-YN5WJvc}**

(Aparece una imagen rápida de Goku y Garou con el ceño fruncido)

Tu imagen se refleja, en un espejo estrellado (Goku con su uniforme de la escuela tortuga caminando hacia un lugar lleno de tinieblas y fuego con el ceño fruncido)  
y llorando, y llorando  
señalas la luna creciente con tu dedo (Garou caminando solo por el mismo lugar que Goku también con el ceño fruncido vistiendo su habitual prenda negra de artes marciales)

Estas llamando alguien, que le ha dado la espalda al amor y se ha ido (La pantalla enfocándose en el rostro serio de Goku mientras camina mirando fijamente hacia el frente, y en un lado dividido de la pantalla, se muestra a Garou de la misma forma)  
¿Cuantas veces?, ¿Cuantas veces?  
¿Hace que te asomes por tu ventana? (Goku recordando a todos sus oponentes del pasado como Namu, Gilan, Rey Chapa, todos los de la Torre Musculo, Tao Pai Pai y Ten Shin Han)

Acelerando en la noche,  
cortas todo libremente (Garou recordando a todos los héroes de su mundo que le tocó enfrentar)

Y solo a ti, y solo a ti,  
quiero abrazarte fuertemente (Goku recordando a todos sus amigos de su mundo, no solo a los mejores, sino a todos los que hizo a lo largo de su vida)

Intercambiando besos desequilibrados  
acércate al amor (Garou recordando a su maestro Bang y a lo más cercano a un amigo que hizo, el niño Tadeo)**  
**Tus lágrimas y mentiras  
descansan en mi corazón (Goku ahora recordando a sus compañeras actuales Mio, María y Yuki quienes sonrientes extienden sus manos como esperándolo a él)

(Finalmente Goku y Garou llegan al final del camino turbio donde llegan encarándose con rivalidad y seriedad, cuando de repente se ve hacia el frente en el cielo la imagen del Rey Demonio Leohart, El Héroe Shiba, Jin Toujou, El Consejo de Héroes, Una figura ensombrecida con ojos rojos que era el General Demonio y de tras de él otras 9 sombras, entre las que una se podía distinguir como Liala; y por último se veía a una hermosa chica pequeña de baja estatura levemente más alta que Goku, de pelo largo negro con ojos del mismo color y orejas puntiagudas, mientras detrás de ella habían varias sombras misteriosas; Goku y Garou se quedaron viendo esa imagen con miradas serias terminando así el ending)

**Fin del Ending 1 de este fanfic(yuyu hakusho ending 3) { watch?v=iil-YN5WJvc}**

* * *

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z: Episode Preview Theme (Japanese){ watch?v=AxKU8FXxEQw }**

**Garou: **Hola, Soy Garou, y apuesto a se preguntan ¿Cómo demonios El Monstruo Humano llegó a este mundo? Pues lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo detalladamente, y recuerden ¡Seré el Mal Absoluto que destruya la Justicia Hipócrita de los Héroes!

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z: Episode Preview Theme (Japanese){ watch?v=AxKU8FXxEQw }**

* * *

**Hola de Nuevo, Soy KidGokuSupremo y espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo como yo lo disfruté escribiéndolo, el siguiente capítulo no tardará mucho en llegar, ya que lo tengo en parte, pero aún falta terminarlo, como se dijo en el final y en el adelanto, algunas dudas que pueden surgir serán resueltas en el siguiente capítulo. La verdad disfruté escribiendo este combate de Goku vs Garou, ya que las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo son mis peleas favoritas en los animes, y ellos usaron ese estilo de pelea. Como se mencionó, en el siguiente capítulo se mostrará como Garou llegó a este mundo, anteriormente ponía en los Ending que Garou luchó contra los Héroes Clas como en el Episodio 11 de la Segunda Temporada del Fanfic, pero fue un error que ahora me doy cuenta, ya que este Garou que uso, no llegó a luchar contra ellos ni contra Genos, Bomb y Bang, eso les aclaro, hasta donde luchó este Garou como en el anime y manga(ya que no me baso en el web comic debido a que no lo leí, solo leí el manga y vi el anime XD) fue contra Watchdogman donde se sabe que pierde, y después de eso ocurre algo más con él, un hecho original mío que no les voy a spoilear, pero que lo verán en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Ahora mostraré algunas curiosidades del capítulo: **

**-El Movimiento de Garou 'Chokeslam' es un movimiento que como se dijo, se usa bastante en la lucha libre con una o dos manos, y como en Japón es bastante popular este deporte espectáculo, puse esa referencia.**

**-Esta pelea de Goku, fue claramente la más difícil hasta el momento en el fanfic, además de ser la primera donde no demuestra superioridad.**

**Y esas fueron algunas curiosidades; Hay una duda que estoy seguro que tendrán, no quiero dar un spoiler en sí, ni adelantar mucho, pero quiero responder esa duda de antemano que posiblemente sea la mayor que tienen, ¿Por qué Goku no usó el Kamehameha contra Garou? La respuesta a esa pregunta se responderá en el siguiente capítulo, y no, no fue por falta de tiempo o porque la pelea fue interrumpida antes de que la usara, por lo que pueden sacar sus conclusiones mientras esperan el siguiente capítulo para ver si acertaron o no. **

**Y como ya saben, cualquier pregunta que tengan(Excepto Spoilers, XD), pueden dejarla en la caja de comentarios. Y pues, ¡Hasta La Próxima!**


	6. La Razón del Porque Garou está Aquí

**Hola, Soy KidGokuSupremo y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic.**

**Antes de empezar, quería decirles que la verdad me pone extremadamente feliz el apoyo de ese fanfic que es el más nuevo del canal, les soy sincero, todos los otros fanfics antes de empezarlos yo ya sabía el final que tendrían, o al menos una idea, pero este no, lo único seguro era que no habría ningún time skip en medio de la historia, quizás al final, pero solo quizás, pero exactamente no tenía un final pensado al crearlo, y digo 'no tenía', porque ya he pensado en su final, obviamente solo es eso, este fanfic será algo largo y obviamente falto mucho para ello ya que apenas empieza. Y como saben, cualquier duda o pregunta que tengan, pueden dejarla en la caja de comentarios donde se las responderé (Aunque no doy spoilers XD).**

* * *

**Ahora mencionaré algunas cosas del capítulo anterior: **

**La Encarnizada batalla entre Goku vs Garou: **Los que me conocen ya saben que mi tipo de batallas favoritas son las que contienen el cuerpo a cuerpo o taijutsu, por eso me gusta tanto Dragón Ball Clásico, por eso esta pelea me gustó bastante escribirla y que bueno que les gustó. Con la forma de luchar de ambos, además del espíritu que tienen, es obvio que sería tal como fue.

**La Aparición de Afureia:** Este personaje misterioso llamó la atención en los comentarios, algunos incluso me preguntaron si yo lo inventé, XD, pues no, forma parte del mundo de Shinmai Maou No Testament y de hecho en este capítulo que viene, ya sabrán de quien se trata, pero solo les puedo decir que es un personaje interesante y conocido de Shinmai siendo de los más populares del fandom.

* * *

**Ahora responderé a los comentarios: **

**Freemaker: **Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo amigo.

Primero responderé a lo de mi escritura, ya que es lo más corto de tu comentario, XD, Bueno, te agradezco por tu crítica constructiva y tu consejo completamente bienintencionado y respetuoso de tu parte, sin embargo, no puedo mentirte, solo puedo seguir tu consejo en parte, o sea, tendré en cuenta tu consejo para quizás en el futuro, hacer algunas explicaciones más en párrafos aparte, que dentro de un mismo párrafo donde está ocurriendo algo, para quizás facilitar más la lectura, así que eso te lo agradezco y lo tendré en cuenta en el futuro para mejor, ahora diré la parte de tu consejo que no puedo seguir amigo siéndote sincero, y eso es que lo haga demasiado resumido, o que vaya al grano no poniendo explicaciones por parecer muy largas, entiendo tu punto amigo, pero otra persona ya me lo ha dicho, de la misma forma educada, y lamento responder que no lo puedo hacer así, aquellas explicaciones largas te aseguro que son necesarias para una mayor comprensión de lo que ocurre, no es por querer parecer sabelotodo ni nada, sino que uso eso basándome en las escrituras de las novelas ligeras que te aseguro, a veces cuestan mucho más que mis fanfics seguirle la lectura a las escrituras(Especialmente DXD), pero entiendo que es necesario que sea así debido a que se ponen explicaciones necesarias sobre ciertas cosas, comparaciones con otros sucesos parecidos, y lo más importante, explicar los sentimientos que tienen los personajes, porque eso no se puede estar dejando a la imaginación, uno como escritor tiene que mostrar en lo posible al lector como se sienten los personajes, y yo trato de hacer eso amigo, y de hecho yo igual cuando termino mis capítulos, y empiezo las correcciones, borro de hecho explicaciones que veo que hice de más o que sonaron repetitivas al ya hacerse en el mismo capítulo, y eso es lo máximo que puedo hacer. De hecho, lo hago así porque justamente antes yo solo leía los fanfics, y me era molesto que muchos fanficteros hacían eso de ir al grano, pero no explicaban casi nada de lo que ocurría, y no se entendía lo que pasaba, como se sentían los personajes, dejando más dudas que otra cosa, es por eso que uso este estilo que es el estilo de KidGokuSupremo, y no puedo cambiarlo ya que me es más cómodo, y le da a mis historias la calidad que les gusta a los que siguen mis historias, y si de golpe decidiera cambiar mi estilo a un estilo más resumido, sería muy estresante subir capítulos al constantemente preocuparme si hay explicaciones largas y esas cosas, y siendo yo mismo mi mayor crítico, te aseguro que mis historias perderían calidad, es por eso que no puedo sacar de lado las explicaciones que considero, son trascendentales en mi fanfic. Pero te agradezco enormemente igual tu consejo que como te dije, lo tendré en cuenta en parte.

Ahora voy a lo de tu recomendación de un fanfic de Garou en Boku No Hero, es como dijiste, idea de Garou reencarnado en Izuku no encajaba, principalmente como te dije, eso de que Garou sea discípulo de Allmight, principalmente porque Garou no es ningún manipulador, y ni con engaños querría siquiera acercarse al héroe que más odiaría, Allmight. Y comparto lo que dijiste de Izuku, la verdad es un personaje que por todo lo que dijiste, no es en lo absoluto de mi agrado, no solo como prota, sino como personaje en sí, si te soy sincero, al ver sus expresiones faciales de lloriqueos, me da un desagrado enorme, lo veo como una versión exageradamente llorona de Naruto que también es un prota con varios defectos, pero al menos él no se la pasaba llorando cada dos capítulos, y este tipo sí, no madura, no crece, o al menos no de una forma que sea notable, respeto a quienes les guste este prota, pero a mí no me gusta, al menos no como para darle nunca un roll principal o de protagonismo. Tu idea de Garou así como es apareciendo en ese mundo si suena más interesante y encaja más con el personaje, la verdad que si sería interesante ver a Garou aplastando los héroes de ese mundo, donde también existen las clasificaciones, sin embargo lo que no comparto nuevamente es lo de que Garou se haga amigo de Midoriya y le enseñe su Ryuusui Gansai-ken, eso no lo comparto, como dije, no es de mi agrado darle un roll tan principal a Midoriya, prefiero verlo como una de las víctimas de Garou que siendo su amigo, principalmente porque si bien sufrió una experiencia desagradable como Garou, al final Midoriya se adhiró al sistema de que "Los Héroes son la Justicia" al admirar al "Símbolo de la justicia, Allmight" ¿Y a quien crees que peor le desagradaría eso?, si Garou conocía a un Midoriya pequeño quizás Garou sería más benevolente con él, pero no con el Midoriya adolecente discípulo de Allmight, además, recuerda que a Garou en lo posible no le gusta recordar mucho el Ryuusui Gansai-Ken, y solo lo usa contra enemigos, pero no se dedicaría nunca a enseñárselo a nadie el Garou que conocemos, por algo ni a Tadeo le ofeció ayudarlo a hacerse fuerte a pesar de que también sufría como él, aunque en el caso de Tadeo, siendo discriminado por feo, lo máximo que haría es enseñar a pelear, pero no técnicas. Pero sí, igual sería interesante ver a Garou cazar a los héroes, sin embargo, creo que incluso como dijiste, chocaría con villanos, y con Stain, ya que este a diferencia de Garou, también admira a Allmight, y eso Garou lo vería como algo claramente negativo e hipócrita de Almight quien se hace llamar "El Asesino de Héroes", pero admira justamente al mayor símbolo de ellos en ese mundo y que es la causa principal de que los Héroes sean vistos como los Buenos hagan lo que hagan, y los Villanos como los malos hagan lo que hagan sin importar el trasfondo. En cuanto a Bakugo, es un personaje mediocre que no se le puede llamar en lo absoluto un Badass, es como dijiste, en eso coincidimos plenamente, tendré en cuenta esta idea tuyo amigo para el futuro, gracias por la recomendación y por tu apoyo. Y disfruta del capítulo.

**Gabriel443: **Gracias por tus palabras amigo y me alegra que te gustara.

**Montix07: **Gracias por tu apoyo. Y la verdad que si lo he pensado, pero no sé la verdad, aun así tendré en cuenta tu recomendación amigo. Gracias por tus palabras y disfruta del capitulo

**juanan231283: **Gracias por apoyarme siempre bro, y si, El Consejo de Héroes no puede ignorar por obvias razones a Goku y Garou XD.

**Son Judai: **Gracias amigo, me alegra que te haya gustado, y también me alegra que como yo, te gusten bastante ese tipo de peleas, y sí, ambos lucharon con sus estilos característicos. En cuanto a la Diosa Afurieia, pues mira este capítulo y entenderás ciertas cosas, y sí, tiene sus razones para protegerlos a ambos. Y si, en este capítulo se explicará porque no lo usó. Y pues sí, me alegra que te guste y claramente habrá más de Garou.

**Ezequiel Sierra: **Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo amigo y gracias por tu apoyo de siempre. Y me alegra que te gustara la pelea, pero obviamente esto no ha terminado entre ambos XD. Y entenderás ciertas cosas sobre Garou y La Diosa Afureia en este mismo capítulo, solo te digo que es un personaje perteneciente al propio canon universo de Shinmai Maou No Testament, aunque habrá más misterios por resolverse de este misterioso personaje que así de hecho es en el canon. Y aún no me vi Senran Kagura, por lo que ni idea si haré algo con esa obra XD, pero lo estudiaré para el futuro, aunque si no lo veo factible para un fanfic al verlo, no lo haré. Y veré lo de mi Biografía más adelante. Mil Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Franco Marcel: **Muchas Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo Franco, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, especialmente la pelea de Goku vs Garou. En cuanto a la Diosa Afureia, no es un personaje inventado, pertenece al universo Shinmai y en este capítulo lo entenderás. Ahora respecto a tu recomendación, si, vi que es un personaje interesante, pero siendo sincero, no la veo apetecible introducirla de golpe a la historia como un personaje principal, y menos como una tercera protagonista, ni en esta historia, ni en ninguna otra que tengo actualmente, principalmente porque las tres historias ya están estructuradas con sus personajes principales y no puedo alterar eso, sin embargo si puedo usarla en esta historia como personaje secundario con un roll moderadamente importante, de hecho por su personalidad ya se me ocurrió cuál y he decidido usarla así, aunque no estoy seguro de que llegará a interactuar tanto con Goku como con Garou, pero si o si tendrá un encuentro con al menos uno de ellos, y es más probable que sea con este último según lo que planeo para ella, pero solo el tiempo lo dirá. Te agradezco tu recomendación y de alguna forma si servirá para esta historia, ya que estaba buscando un personaje para ese roll, y gracias a que me recomendaste a ella, ya encontré a la persona indicada, como dije, no será personaje principal, pero si quizás su roll sea moderadamente importante como otros personajes que estarán con ella. Mil Gracias por tu apoyo y por tu recomendación que como dije, sirve bastante.

**Thewizard56: **Te agradezco bastante tus palabras y apoyo, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, y si, disfruté del desafío de escribir la pelea de Goku vs Garou que me gusta que les haya encantado, y sí, su rivalidad será para rato. En cuanto a tu recomendación sobre llenarme de historias, de hecho amigo yo había dicho que a partir de ahora no estrenaré ningún fanfic hasta que termine uno o dos de los que tengo actualmente, así que por ese lado no te preocupes, el próximo fanfic que quizás estrene es el de Goku en las Chicas Súper Poderosas Originales, pero eso no pasará hasta que termine uno o dos fanfics. Igual gracias por tu recomendación.

**baraka108: **Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre amigo. Y sí, interrumpió el combate, pero esta no es única vez que se verán las caras XD. Ahora, en cuanto a tu opinión de esta versión de Garou, pues como te lo dije en el privado, este Garou estando debilitado en el manga y anime tenía el poder de hacer trizas a 8 heroes juntos( 4 Clas Clase B) que de hecho así pasó, y estas versiones de Kurumi, Yuki y Takashi que en el canon ni siquiera se acercaban a un Basara sin un entrenamiento adecuado que incluso no usaba todo su poder, mucho menos podrían con este Garou que estaba al 100%, obviamente más adelante Kurumi y Yuki se harán más fuertes y serán otra cosa, pero acá en mi opinión el resultado fue lógico y no fue nada exagerado para hacer ver a Garou más fuerte de lo que es; de hecho, si usaba esa versión demasiado fuerte que mencionaste, los tres hubieran caído de un solo golpe y este Goku se hubiera visto demasiado superado. Y espero la actualización de tu buen fanfic de Goku El Mago Vermilion Z. Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre.

* * *

**Y pues, sin nada más que añadir comencemos.**

**Comienzo del Opening 1 del Fanfic(Opening 2 de Jojo Bizarre Aventure, 'Bloody Stream'){ **** watch?v=hK72-_2smr8****}**

(Empieza la música mostrándose la cara de varios personajes mirando la cámara como Mio, María con ambas sonriendo, luego Yuki con su mirada sin emociones y por último Goku que aparece sonriendo golpeando con su puño derecho su palma izquierda)

Por Debajo de las Sombras (Sale Mio desnuda dando una pose seductora tal como en el opening de Shinmai Maou No Testament siendo esa parte igual al comienzo de ese opening con mirada seductora resaltando en cuadros distintas partes de su cuerpo)

Recuerdos que despiertan dentro de ti, hierven tu sangre (Salen ahora Yuki y Mio también de la misma manera que salen desnudas en el opening de Shinmai Maou No Testament con sus miradas seductoras resaltando en cuadros distintas partes de su cuerpo)

Tu pasado se transforma, en la fuerza que te hará seguir de pie, en esta lucha(Se muestra a Goku luchando contra Garou en mano a mano chocando puños y patadas con ambos mirándose con una sonrisa desafiante)

En ti estará el amor, la suerte que el mundo te dará, es de héroes sonreír, sin miedo y temor (Mio, Yuki y María mostraban rostros tristes, pero Goku se muestra sonriendo en su forma clásica frente a ellas, y ellas también sonríen al verlo)

(Luego se muestra tanto al grupo de héroes integrados por la hermana de Yuki, Kurumi, Takashi y Shiba con miradas serias de los primeros mientras el último sonríe con sus ojos cerrados; así como a Basara con una mirada seria acompañado de 6 personas con armaduras misteriosas que aparentemente también son de la villa de los héroes)

Engañaré a la oscuridad, con valor mantendré la paz( Se muestra a Zolgear acompañado de Zest y algunos otros demonios sonriendo con maldad, así como a una sombra detrás de él que sonríe de forma psicótica que tiene detrás suyo a varios monstruos ocultos.

No importa cuán difícil sea, lo voy a lograr(Se muestra a Leohart sentado en su trono, y después a un ser misterioso con ojos rojos brillantes que lidera a otras 9 seres entre las que se incluye la hermanastra de Leohart, Liala quien se mostraba sonriendo.)

La puerta del destino se abrirá, y nos mostrará el futuro (Nos muestra a una hermosa chica de baja estatura de pelo largo y ojos negros que mira sin emoción liderando a un gran grupo de seres ocultos en las sombras)

(Luego se muestra a Jin Toujou con su espada y armadura de héroe, y también a los miembros del consejo de héroes junto a una hermosa chica rubia también con armadura de héroe)

Como una tormenta sangrienta, arde con una piedra sangrienta (Se muestra a Garou luchando contra Yuki, Takashi y Kurumi con una sonrisa bestial mientras estos tenían una mirada seria, para luego mirar desafiante a Shiba)

Observa como las tinieblas cubren su interior (Se nos muestra a Goku luchando contra el infame Zolgear quien le lanza hechizos a Goku que esquiva con dificultad dirigiéndose a él)

No me detendré, mis objetivo cumpliré, ¡voy a luchar! (Se muestra a Goku rodeándose de su aura blanca azulada de Ki para lanzar finalmente un Kamehameha)

¡Marcado está mi piel! (Se muestra a Goku ahora parado con una mirada seria en medio de Mio, María y Yuki con todos ellos teniendo una mirada seria y mirando la pantalla terminando el opening)

**Fin del Opening 1 del Fanfic(Opening 2 de Jojo Bizarre Aventure, 'Bloody Stream'){ **** watch?v=hK72-_2smr8****}**

* * *

**No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Shinmai Maou No Testament ni de los soundtracks u otros animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Akira Toriyama y Tetsuto Uesu respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundtracks usados en el fanfic, y a los creadores de los personajes de otros animes.**

* * *

**Goku en un Mundo de Demonios y Otros Seres.**

**Capítulo 6: La Razón del Porqué Garou Está Aquí.**

* * *

**/En el Interior de una Casa Desconocida/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack One punch man - OST - 25. Mysterious{ **** watch?v=WD-w1quslcw&list=PL3IUXJYn3UtEb1HEyOTLTH_QORRSJ1gi1&index=22**** }**

Era el interior de una casa muy limpia y ordenada, y de repente dos personas aparecieron allí, que fueron Garou y Afureia con la magia de esta última por lo que Garou soltó el hombro de la misma dando un suspiro de fastidio.

–Que fastidio, interrumpiste la pelea en el mejor momento, hace tiempo que no disfrutaba una pelea de Artes Marciales de ese modo, además de que sentía como me volvía más fuerte avanzando esa pelea * Dice Garou con molestia.

Y en eso el aura que rodeaba a Afureia desapareció, pero no solo eso, sus ojos dejaron de brillar, y su cabello cambió de color a uno negro, pudiéndose ver que lo que llevaba de prenda blanca era una especie de bata científica de laboratorio, y debajo llevaba un jersey de cuello alto de punto verde, una minifalda negra ajustada junto con sus medias de liguero cruzado, y del bolsillo de su bata saca una funda para lentes marrón pequeña, de la que saca unas gafas redondas rojas que mantenía ocultas allí y se las pone revelándose que no es otra que la enfermera escolar de la Academia Hijirigasaka, Chisato Hasegawa, la cuál es su identidad humana con la que mantiene oculta su verdadera identidad, que es la de la Diosa Afurieia, la misma ahora tiene un rostro frío que no demuestra ninguna emoción, casi como una kuudere.

–Lo que expliqué allí era lo que realmente dije, creo que no necesito repetirlo * Dice Chisato sin emoción, mientras Garou hace un 'Hmph'.

– ¿Y que fue eso de tratarme como tu protegido? Yo no soy ningún niño, menos tu hijo o hermano menor o algo así * Dice Garou con algo de fastidio a lo que Chisato lo mira fijamente.

– ¿Quieres que sea tu onee-san? * Pregunta sin emoción Chisato a lo que Garou voltea hacia su costado derecho.

–No bromees * Dice Garou haciéndose el rudo a lo que Chisato sonríe levemente.

–Por cierto, dijiste que también proteges y velas por ese enano que creo que se llamaba Goku, ¿Por qué es eso? * Pregunta Garou curioso.

–Una razón es porque se lo prometí a un amigo * Dice Chisato con seriedad mirando pensativa a la nada.

–Ese amigo supongo que es una de mis mayores presas a cazar, Jin Toujou ¿No? * Pregunta Garou sonriendo maliciosamente al estilo badass.

–Sí, pero esa no es la única razón, la otra es porque se lo debo a alguien más * Dice Chisato pensativa recordando a alguien.

– ¡Hmph! * Dice Garou molesto, ya que la explicación de Chisato no fue muy completa que digamos y no dijo mucho.

– ¿Estás celoso de Son Goku? * Pregunta Chisato sin mostrar emoción, pero aparentemente con intención de molestar a Garou.

–No digas tonterías, puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana con él o con quien sea, pero de una te advierto que tus asuntos no son mis asuntos, por lo que mis objetivos y mis acciones futuras no cambiarán por ello * Dice Garou con fastidio.

–Ok, ahora tratemos tus heridas * Dice Chisato mirando fijamente a Garou quitándose la bata de científica y colgándola en un perchero.

–Bien, pero como ya sabes, no te agradeceré por ello * Dice Garou relajado asintiendo Chisato preparándose para tratar sus heridas mientras este va a acostarse en una cama donde aparentemente el suele dormir.

Y mientras eso ocurre, uno se preguntará ¿Cómo Garou terminó tanto en este mundo como en la residencia de Chisato? Pues en este Flashback a continuación se explicará eso.

**Fin de Soundtrack One punch man - OST - 25. Mysterious{ **** watch?v=WD-w1quslcw&list=PL3IUXJYn3UtEb1HEyOTLTH_QORRSJ1gi1&index=22**** }**

* * *

**/Flashback/**

* * *

**/En Otra Dimensión Alterna, Ciudad Z, En Una Noche Tormentosa y Lluviosa/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack One punch man - OST - 06. Kai{ **** watch?v=UNmC_XsEMdU&list=PL3IUXJYn3UtEb1HEyOTLTH_QORRSJ1gi1&index=5**** }**

Llovía con truenos en Ciudad Z, y se veía a un Garou herido caminando adolorido sujetándose las costillas con su mano izquierda, teniendo su ropa negra de Artes Marciales rota en varias partes, el mismo además de adolorido está molesto ya que acababa de ser derrotado.

–"No esperaba terminar tan mal, ese Watchdogman resultó ser un oponente más fuerte y veloz de lo que esperaba, si bien tuve suerte de poder huir, mi orgullo está algo herido, principalmente porque al parecer la Artes Marciales no son del todo efectivas contra algo que se mueve rápido en cuatro patas "* Dice en su mente Garou molesto consigo mismo.

–"Pero he aprendido algo, que esto es divertido ¡Aún puedo hacerme más fuerte!" * Dice Garou ahora sonriendo al estilo badass emocionado levantando su puño derecho a la altura de su pecho.

Sin embargo para empeorar su situación, alguien que venía volando en el aire pudo localizarlo desde el aire, al parecer esta persona de alguna forma lo reconoció ya que le habían mostrado un cartel suyo de 'Se Busca', y aunque en principio esta persona no se interesó para nada en él, cuando supo que Garou derrotó a Tanktop Master y acorraló a Metal Bat al punto de dejarlo deshecho, dos Héroes de Clase S que no le agradan en lo absoluto a esta persona, estos logros aunque no lo admitiera por su orgullo, captaron algo su interés, más aún al saber que es discípulo del héroe Numero 3 a quien esta persona a regañadientes respeta, cuyo nombre es Bang, conocido como Sylver Fang.

–"¿De modo que este es Garou quien se hace llamar 'El Cazador de Héroes' y 'El Monstruo Humano'? No cabe dudas que Tanktop Master y Metal Bat son una vergüenza para los Héroes Clase S si se dejaron dominar por este sujeto insignificante, francamente me fastidia tener que limpiar la suciedad que otros deberían, estoy para destruir grandes amenazas y esto no debería de ser mi problema, pero ni modo, aplastaré a ese tipo y lo llevaré ante la Asociación de Héroes para hacerles ver lo patéticos que fueron todos los que fueron vencidos por él, así como los que no pudieron acabarlo, incluso Watchdogman quien lo dejó escapar de Ciudad Q es también un tonto irresponsable, pero debo vencerlo sin dejarlo irreconocible, menos puedo hacerlo completamente pedazos" * Dice dicha persona en su mente con seriedad, que se trata de una chica pequeña con la apariencia de una joven de entre 14 y 15 años de edad(Aunque solo en apariencia ya que realmente tiene 28 años de edad), teniendo un rostro joven con ojos de color verde esmeralda, y el pelo despeinado del mismo color de sus ojos, que se dobla en todos los extremos además de recordar un poco al monstruo mitológico Medusa, lleva un vestido negro ajustado con mangas largas y cuatro ranuras de corte alto que muestran sus piernas, y unos zapatos negros de tacón bajo, la misma tiene una mirada de desprecio, seriedad y arrogancia con la que observa a Garou.

**Fin de Soundtrack One punch man - OST - 06. Kai{ **** watch?v=UNmC_XsEMdU&list=PL3IUXJYn3UtEb1HEyOTLTH_QORRSJ1gi1&index=5**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack ONE PUNCH MAN OST - The Ruler (Boros Theme){ **** watch?v=rf2ICcDLuws&t=32s**** }**

E Inmediatamente se acerca levitando hacia Garou quien en cierta forma siente un instinto asesino volteando bruscamente sorprendiéndose al ver quien era.

–"¡Tornado del Terror, Tatsumaki!" * Dice sorprendido Garou al ver que se trataba efectivamente de la heroína de Clase S de rango 2, Tatsumaki conocida como Tornado del Terror, la misma mira con seriedad y desprecio a Garou mientras este frunce el ceño con seriedad.

– ¿Así que tú eres el supuesto 'Cazador de Héroes'? * Pregunta con seriedad y desprecio Tatsumakl.

–Ningún supuesto, soy El Cazador de Héroes, Garou, y es una alegría que vengas hacia mí Tornado del Terror, ya que es como un regalo para mí que vengas voluntariamente a ser cazada * Dice Garou sonriendo desafiante, con malicia al estilo badass.

–Realmente eres alguien ridículamente engreído para lo que vales, nosotros los héroes no tenemos tiempo que perder con un aficionado como tú, es una molestia lidiar con un ser tan insignificante como el que eres, sin embargo haré una excepción en tu caso, y te usaré para darles a Tanktop Master y a Metal Bat una lección para que vean la vergüenza que representan para los Héroes Clase S, y que deberían bajar de rango de vuelta * Dice Tatsumaki con una mirada seria y con desprecio cruzándose los brazos molestando con sus palabras a Garou.

– ¿Y tú me hablas de arrogancia? Déjate de estupideces, el que va a dar una gran lección a los Héroes y al Mundo cazándote soy yo mismo, es más, tal vez cazándote puede que incluso la Asociación de Héroes me tome tan enserio que contarán con Blast para que venga a intentar detenerme * Dice Garou sonriendo arrogantemente al estilo badass, uno pensaría que por la arrogancia y capricho que caracteriza a Tatsumaki, esta se le reiría en la cara por lo que acaba de decir Garou, sin embargo esta mostraba una mirada fría abriendo ampliamente sus ojos dejando su mirada seria, calmada y arrogante, y ahora teniendo una mirada fría que significa peligro.

–Alguien tan insignificante como tú no tiene derecho siquiera a mencionar a Blast * Dice Tatsumaki con frialdad extendiendo sus manos preparándose para atacar mientras Garou inmediatamente entra en su postura de Ryuusui Gansai-Ken rodeándose del aura azul de corriente, el mismo lo sentía, que debía ir con todo desde el principio ya que esta chica pequeña es según su rango, más peligrosa incluso que su propio maestro Bang quien es de Rango 3 entre los Héroes Clase S, pero la situación es aún peor para Garou ya que está herido por las batallas que ha estado teniendo últimamente de seguido con tantos Héroes fuertes como Tanktop Master, Metal Bat y Watchdogman.

En eso Garou cuando se preparaba para atacar queda paralizado, y tanto sus brazos como sus piernas ahora se envuelven en una energía verde, así como empiezan a ponerse de forma invertida como si fueran a doblarse, en un segundo Garou estaba completamente indefenso, el mismo abría ampliamente sus ojos, ya que todo su cuerpo empezaba a torcerse sin que pudiera hacer nada.

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡AAAAAAH! *Grita de dolor Garou y de frustración junto a una gran molestia mientras su cuerpo se torcía debido a la presión de la Telequinesis de Tatsumaki quien lo tiene completamente bajo su control.

– ¿Y dónde está la 'Gran Amenaza para los Héroes'? Eres patético * Dice con frialdad Tatsumaki mientras extiende su mano derecha hacia Garou aumentando la presión de su poder mental, estaba a punto de romperle todos los huesos a Garou.

–"Aunque es extraño, con la presión ejercida en su cuerpo, debió morir instantáneamente, o al menos que todos sus huesos se rompan rápidamente incluyendo su cuello y columna vertebral, pero supuestamente los que tienen una voluntad gigantesca pueden aguantar más, sin embargo eso no servirá conmigo que soy la Sper más poderosa, ya falta poco para que muera" * Dice con seriedad en su mente Tatsumaki.

–"Maldición, debo hacer algo, pero las heridas de mis batallas anteriores limitan mi resistencia, aunque incluso si estuviera al 100 % ¿Podría realmente hacer algo ante este ser que pareciera tener poderes divinos?" * Se pregunta Garou frustrado en su mente, sin embargo de repente unos shuriken explosivos, exactamente 5 se dirigieron hacia Tatsumaki quien se vio algo sorprendida por esto esquivando dichos shuriken en el aire, que explotan cerca de ella, pero la misma activó unas barreras de Telequinesis salvándose por completo de las explosiones.

Pero por culpa de eso perdió el enfoque en Garou dejando de ejercer presión sobre este quien al ser soltado de dicho ataque mental, cayó de espaldas al suelo, aparentemente alguien había llegado que atacó a Tatsumaki, y de alguna forma salvó la vida de Garou.

**Fin de Soundtrack ONE PUNCH MAN OST - The Ruler (Boros Theme){ **** watch?v=rf2ICcDLuws&t=32s**** }**

– ¡¿Quién osa entrometerse cuando estoy trabajando?! * Grita molesta como una niña Tatsumaki haciendo una rabieta cómica pataleando en el aire, y finalmente, se ve a la persona que la atacó estando algo alejado de Garou saliendo de las sombras caminando cerca de donde está Garou aparentemente también encarando a distancia a Tatsumaki, al parecer era un villano.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack One Punch Man OST - Sonic – Theme{ **** watch?v=yGjktkfEa2w**** }**

Se trata de un hombre delgado que cuyo rostro es algo femenino, su cabello negro y desordenado es largo hasta el cuello, aunque está atado en un moño, y tiene grandes ojos alargados azul grisáceo. Una característica notable es que tiene dos marcas moradas bajo los ojos, también tiene varias cicatrices en su pecho y sus brazos, porta un traje negro ajustado destacado por placas de metal en las espinillas, antebrazos, los hombros y el pecho, así como una bufanda larga de color morado.

– ¿Quién se entromete? Pues ya que lo preguntas me presentó, soy Sonic Velocidad del Sonido, rival de Saitama * Dice Sonic con seriedad confundiendo a Tatsumaki.

– ¿Rival de Saitama? ¿Te refieres a ese Calvo con Capa? * Dice Tatsumaki de forma altanera y caprichosa cruzándose los brazos.

–A mí no me interesa lo que sale de la boca de una niña como tú, simplemente sé que a ti te califican como la segunda heroína más poderosa, eso quiere decir que si te derroto estaré más cerca de él que seguramente es el Héroe más fuerte * Dice el llamado Sonic sonriendo como un psicótico siendo una sonrisa amplia conocida como 'Sonrisa de Niño', que es característica del villano, sin embargo sus palabras llamaron la atención de un Garou que casi pierde la conciencia.

–"¡¿Qué, Saitama, Calvo con Capa el Héroe Más fuerte?!" * Se pregunta sorprendido Garou en su mente al escuchar esto, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a moverse de nuevo

– ¡¿Qué, estás loco?! ¡Calvo con Capa solo es de Clase B, nunca, jamás podría competir conmigo, es solo un entrometido que busca lucirse con los de Clase S por culpa de su amiguito Demon Cyborg (Genos)! ¡Y además, tu miserable te atreves a llamarme 'niña', por si no lo sabes tengo 28 y soy mayor que tú mocoso insolente! * Grita molesta Tatsumaki.

– ¡Mira, no me interesa si eres una niña o una anciana, la cuestión es que debo enfrentarte y derrotarte para hacerme más fuerte y acercarme a mi rival acérrimo, por mi orgullo ninja! * Dice Sonic con determinación en vos alta.

–"Y también porque últimamente todo me ha salido mal, especialmente cuando comí esas inservibles células monstruo al cocinarlas que me dieron diarrea por 10 horas y no me sirvieron para absolutamente nada" * Dice con una gota de sudor en la nuca Sonic recordando ese incidente vergonzoso.

–Muy bien, tomé una decisión, los mataré a ambos * Dice Tatsumaki de forma seria planeando ejercer de vuelta presión en Garou, y ahora también en Sonic, sin embargo Garou quien adolorido se puso de pie, se preparó.

–"¡No esta vez!" * Dice Garou sonriendo bestialmente, mientras Sonic pone su sonrisa de niño, y en eso tanto Sonic como Garou empiezan a moverse a una súper velocidad en distintas direcciones sorprendiendo a Tatsumaki.

–"¡Esos dos se mueven así para evitar que me enfoque en ellos, pero no los salvará!" * Dice Tatsumaki molestan en su mente cuando una lluvia de shuriken explosivos empezaron a volar hacia ella que los lanzaba Sonic mientras corría en distintas direcciones, por su parte Garou quien observó esto, se rodeó de su aura azul de corriente de agua.

–No servirá * Dice con frialdad Tatsumaki mientras rápidamente hace que varios escombros del suelo salgan y choquen con todos los shuriken protegiéndola de ellos y sus explosiones, en eso puede ver a Sonic como si creara con su velocidad varias imágenes de sí mismos intrigando tanto a Tatsumaki como a Garou que sigue corriendo.

– ¡JUUEI-SOU! (¡Entierro de 10 Sombras!") * Grita Sonic el nombre de su técnica moviéndose a velocidades masivamente hipersónicas creando 10 imágenes residuales sorprendiendo a Garou quien se continúa moviendo a gran velocidad, y al mismo tiempo Sonic continúa atacando con sus shurikens explosivos.

– ¡A ver cómo me atrapas Tornado del Terror! * Grita Sonic sonriendo como psicópata, sin embargo Garou al parecer pensaba aprovechar esto para algo recogiendo algo del piso como una moneda en su mano derecha e imbuyendo dicha mano con aura de corriente de agua.

**Fin de Soundtrack One Punch Man OST - Sonic – Theme{ **** watch?v=yGjktkfEa2w**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack One punch man - OST - 13. Crisis { **** watch?v=PlEVrdPmI_Y&list=PL3IUXJYn3UtEb1HEyOTLTH_QORRSJ1gi1&index=13**** }**

– ¿Qué a ver cómo te atrapó? Solo obsérvame * Dice calmadamente con un rostro serio, arrogante y frío Tatsumaki y con su poder mental destruyó casi por completo el suelo levantando bastantes grandes pedazos de él los cuales se envolvían en energía verde, acabando con la movilidad de Sonic y Garou quienes quedaron perplejos, en inmediatamente empezó a lanzar los pedazos de concreto como balas impactando a todas las copias de Sonic al ya no moverse este debido al bloqueo de su camino, y obviamente uno de los pedazos impactó directamente a Sonic en el cuerpo entero mandándolo a chocar fuertemente contra una pared haciéndolo sangrar.

– ¡BUAGH! * Grita de dolor Sonic escupiendo bastante sangre.

–Que lastima, no eres tan rápido cuando no tienes donde moverte, aunque no te culpo, esos proyectiles que lancé si bien eran grandes, eran tan rápidos como balas, espero que con ello aprendas a no ponerme al mismo nivel que un Clase B tonto * Dice con frialdad y seriedad Tatsumaki moviéndose su propio cabello con arrogancia mientras ve a Garou esquivando y golpeando como puede los escombros voladores.

– ¡RYUUSUI GANSAIKEN! * Grita Garou golpeando con su técnica los escombros que vienen masivamente haciéndolos trizas, pero eran muchos y grandes, además de que estaba agotado, y herido, teniendo en cuenta que el ataque anterior de Tatsumaki dejó desgarrado sus músculos, y con un fuerte dolor de huesos.

–Ah, tu todavía sigues, no te preocupes, enseguida te destruyo * Dice Tatsumaki con frialdad y seriedad a Garou, preparándose para usar de vuelta la misma técnica de presión mental sobre el cuerpo el Monstruo Humano, sin embargo esto él lo vio venir.

–"¡Si no puedo moverme en distintas direcciones, entonces me moveré en mí mismo, usaré esa habilidad de Metal Bat!" * Dice con seriedad y decisión Garou en su mente empezando a girar a gran velocidad sobre sí mismo logrando un tornado con su fuerza y velocidad intrigando a Tatsumaki a la vez que molestarla.

–Idiota, ¿Pretendes escapar de mi control con esa habilidad del tonto de Metal Bat? ¿Pretendes que un tornado funcione contra mí, contra Tornado del Terror? * Pregunta con seriedad y frialdad Tatsumaki demostrando arrogancia y desprecio, e inmediatamente crea con su poder un tornado más grande que el de Garou, y de hecho hace chocar su propio tornado con el de este deshaciéndolo y haciendo que Garou se detenga, no sin antes lanzar aparentemente algo, sin embargo inmediatamente después de esto, de vuelta su cuerpo queda envuelto en aquella energía verde, y con ello Garou una vez más quedó paralizado a merced de Tatsumaki cayendo de nuevo en su técnica conocida como 'Control de Chi', el cuerpo de Garou una vez más empezaba a torcerse casi como si fuera un trapo.

–"¡No otra vez, Maldición!" * Dice con frustración Garou al caer nuevamente al control de Tatsumaki.

–Bueno, ahora sí es tu fin y… * Iba a decir Tatsumaki cuando de repente una moneda que se había estrellado con la pared de un edificio fue directo a su rostro para su sorpresa como una bala moviendo a duras penas la cabeza esquivándola evitando que le perfore la misma, pero la misma rozó el lado izquierdo de su rostro produciéndole un leve sangrado dejándola sorprendida.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡No fue ese afeminado de Sonic! ¡Un momento, fuiste tú! * Grita molesta ampliando sus ojos Tatsumaki al ver que efectivamente fue Garou quien aparentemente movió su pulgar para lanzar dicha moneda, sin embargo no la lanzó directamente a ella, sino que apropósito busco un efecto rebote para que el proyectil vaya donde él quería, es una habilidad de un héroe al que Garou derrotó cuya clase es inferior a la que pertenece Tatsumaki.

– ¡Jejeje! Parece que la habilidad de Golden Ball funciona por poco * Dice Garou con una débil sonrisa irónica.

Y efectivamente esta era una habilidad del héroe Clase A, Rango 26, Golden Ball cuyo estilo de lucha justamente se basa en ser un tirador con una puntería excepcional que tiene la habilidad de con su tirachinas y sus balas de oro, tirar uno o varios proyectiles para hacer que reboten en diferentes superficies para evitar que el oponente averigüe hacia dónde va el objetivo, y al parecer Garou imitó esa habilidad con su mano y esa simple moneda, mezclándola con su aura azul de corriente de agua de su Ryuusui Gansai-ken, sin embargo para su desgracia Tatsumaki lo esquivó con su habilidad de moverse velozmente levitando, , pero lo que dijo Garou hizo que la misma amplíe su ira.

– ¡¿Fui herida en mi rostro por una simple imitación de la habilidad de un simple Héroe Clase A y Rango 26?! * Grita con ira de una niña caprichosa Tatsumaki, para luego poner una mirada fría.

–Te mataré a ti, junto con ese idiota por también ser culpable de esto * Dice Tatsumaki con frialdad ahora también con su Telequinesis ejerciendo control sobre un Sonic que estaba inconsciente, sin embargo al envolverse su cuerpo de aquella aura verde, y más al torcerse su cuerpo, este despertó de dolor.

– ¡AAAAAH! * Grita de dolor Sonic.

– ¡MALDICIOOOOON! *Grita de dolor y frustración Garou, ambos, Sonic y Garou ahora levitaban en el aire uno al lado del otro por el control que la furiosa Tatsumaki ejercía.

–Es el momento de que se vayan al otro mundo * Dice con frialdad Tatsumaki, y al ejercer ese control sobre ellos se puede ver un aura verde que los envuelve, ese pertenece al poder de la propia Tatsumaki siendo el poder de su espíritu a punto de matarlos.

Pero justo cuando ejercía la máxima presión posible para matar, un rayo cayó de la nube de tormenta del cielo impactando hacia donde Garou y Sonic eran tenidos por la presión de telequinesis de Tatsumaki, y dicho rayo chocó con el aura de poder mental de la misma que los envolvía produciéndose un efecto extraño, se creó una especie de agujero verde eléctrico que tenía un fuerte poder de arrastre succionando lo que podía como si fuera una aspiradora, y dicho fenómeno extraño arrastró tanto a Garou como a Sonic a su interior quienes por el ataque de Tatsumaki, perdieron completamente el conocimiento, y una vez que el agujero los arrastró empezó a encogerse rápidamente hasta desaparecer, Tatsumaki se quedó en shock cómico al ver esto quedando petrificada por unos segundos.

– ¡No puede ser que esto haya pasado, maldita sea! * Grita molesta cómicamente Tatsumaki acercándose a donde se supone estaban hace poco ellos, sin embargo no hay rastro ni de ellos, ni del agujero, esto puso molesta a la caprichosa pero poderosa heroína.

– ¡Esto no puede quedar así, Maldito Garou, nadie que me hace esto se sale con la suya, juro que después de terminado este asunto de 'La Asociación de Monstruos' iré a buscarte de alguna u otra forma a donde sea que hayas ido! ¡Nadie escapa de Tornado del Terror, Tatsumaki, te encontraré y te aplastaré junto a cualquiera que se interponga, Lo Juro! * Grita molesta Tatsumaki.

**Fin de Soundtrack One punch man - OST - 13. Crisis { **** watch?v=PlEVrdPmI_Y&list=PL3IUXJYn3UtEb1HEyOTLTH_QORRSJ1gi1&index=13**** }**

* * *

**/En la Dimensión Alterna de Demonios, Héroes y Otros Seres (Así le puse de nombre al mundo donde se desarrolla la historia en su mayor parte, que es parecido al nombre del fanfic XD), De Noche/**

En un área boscosa y desértica de Japón en el cielo se abrió un agujero verde y de allí salió Garou cayendo de cara al suelo inconsciente, sin embargo pasado unos minutos empezó a despertar abriendo sus ojos poniéndose de pie adolorido para luego mirar a todos lados.

– ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y la ciudad? ¿Y los edificios? No están ni Tornado del Terror ni ese Sonic * Dice Garou sorprendido e intrigado.

–Un momento, antes de perder la conciencia, recuerdo que de alguna forma por los poderes de Tornado del Terror, una especie de agujero de tiempo y espacio se creó, tanto yo como ese Sonic fuimos arrastrados por él, ¿Acaso nos trajo a otro lugar de nuestro mundo, o a otro mundo? * Dice Garou con seriedad.

–Aunque ese Sonic no está aquí, quizás fue pulverizado por ese agujero, o puede que fuera a parar en otro lugar, quien sabe, eso no es de ni incumbencia * Dice Garou con seriedad caminando por el bosque, pero en eso vio a distancia una escena impactante, y era a un joven de aparentes 17 años con cuernos que acababa de ser brutalmente herido por dos hombres con armaduras, el mismo Garou se ocultó detrás de los arboles al ver lo que ocurría.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack ONE PUNCH MAN OST: ONE TAKE MAN 2 - 26 – Fear{ **** watch?v=Nr7n-hYr5w0**** }**

– ¡Por favor, perdóneme la vida! * Grita con lágrimas el chico pidiendo clemencia, pero los hombres que se veían entre 20 y 30 años tenían una mirada severa de desprecio.

–Estúpido, un demonio pidiendo piedad a los héroes, este lugar es un bosque sagrado de los espíritus donde los demonios tienen terminantemente prohibido el ingreso, de hecho, ni los humanos en si pueden, pero si los demonios lo hacen se les castiga irremediablemente con la muerte * Dice con seriedad uno de los sujetos, era del Clan de los Héroes junto a su compañero, y a quien tienen derrotado es un demonio joven y novato.

–"¿Él dijo 'Héroes'?"* Dijo sorprendido Garou en su mente.

–Sí, eres estúpido, debiste quedarte en el inframundo que es a donde perteneces demonio * Dice con seriedad otro de los Héroes.

–¡Ustedes no lo entienden, yo escapé del inframundo, soy uno de los jóvenes soldados del ejército demoníaco a cargo del General Demonio, pero escapé de allí, ya no lo soportaba más, el entrenamiento infernal que nos obligan a hacer, si no obedecemos nos castigan, golpean y nos dejan sin comida, o incluso nos matan como si no valiéramos nada! ¡Por favor no me obliguen a regresar allí, ni tampoco me maten, prometo que me iré y no dañaré a nadie! * Dice con lágrimas el chico, sin embargo la respuesta que recibió fue la más cruel que pudo recibir, dejando en shock a Garou, y es que lo que recibió fue un corte de espada en el cuello que terminó por arrancarle la cabeza matándolo instantáneamente, se pudo ver la cabeza con las lágrimas latentes del demonio muerto, Garou estaba temblando.

–Si no puedes volver entonces muere aquí, ustedes los demonios son el mal en sí, y nosotros los héroes la justicia, no podemos permitir que los demonios hagan de la suyas y dejarlo pasar, tu historia que contaste no era nuestro asunto * Dice con frialdad uno de los héroes, y que fue el primero que había hablado, y el que mató al demonio, pero sus palabras empezaron a causar una gran ira en Garou quien apretaba los dientes, él lo recuerda, recuerda cuanto sufrimiento le causaron ese tipo de palabras en su vida, que hacía alusión a que los héroes eran la justicia.

Luego de un tiempo el cadáver del demonio se desvaneció mágicamente que es algo que ocurre cuando mueren los demonios.

–Que tonto de su parte, los ancianos del consejo, o al menos la mayor parte de sus miembros nos han enseñado eso, que los héroes somos la justicia y que debemos destruir en lo posible a cualquier ser que sea vista como amenaza para la humanidad, en especial a demonios, no tiene por qué importarnos sus historias ni saber nada más, el hecho de ser demonios de por sí los hace los malos y el hecho de ser los héroes, de por si nos hace los buenos * Dice otro de los héroes, pero Garou ya no soportó más y decidió mostrarse caminando lentamente ocultando sus ojos con al agachar levemente su cabeza, pero los Héroes se percataron de su presencia volteándose de golpe y apuntando con sus armas.

**Fin de Soundtrack ONE PUNCH MAN OST: ONE TAKE MAN 2 - 26 – Fear{ **** watch?v=Nr7n-hYr5w0**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack One punch man - OST - 12. Kowa{ **** watch?v=uZh7gJrhFI0&list=PL3IUXJYn3UtEb1HEyOTLTH_QORRSJ1gi1&index=11**** }**

– ¡¿Quién eres?! * Pregunta con seriedad en voz alta el héroe que mató a aquel demonio, Garou estuvo en silencio levemente hasta que sonrió maliciosamente al estilo badass.

–Me llamo Garou * Dice Garou presentándose con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– ¿Acaso eres un demonio? Aunque pareces un humano * Dice el otro héroe quien está armado con una lanza y es calvo.

– ¿Demonio? Soy algo peor que eso, soy un monstruo, Soy El Monstruo Humano y también El Cazador de Héroes * Dice Garou con una sonrisa bestial desprendiendo su conociera aura de miedo, esto les heló la sangre a los dos héroes.

–Esa aura e instinto asesino que posee no son humanos, y además ¿Cazador de Héroes? No podemos dejar a alguien peligroso con vida, menos si se atreve a pisar este bosque sagrado de los espíritus y dioses, ¡Matémoslo, se ve que está herido, aprovechemos eso! * Dice el Héroe con la lanza asintiendo el Héroe que lleva una espada y ambos se lanzan al ataque mientras Garou se prepara para pelear.

* * *

**/Algunos Minutos Después/**

Ambos Héroes ahora estaban en el suelo completamente destrozados, con el rostro desfigurado, todo hinchado y casi sin dientes, la nariz rota sangrante así como su boca, sus ojos están morados y sangrantes, teniendo la mayor parte de sus huesos rotos, mientras Garou adolorido estaba de pie habiéndolos vencidos, en eso talló con su uña del dedo índice derecho en una piedra plana que dice 'Quien Hizo esto fue el que tiene como presa a todos los héroes, El Cazador de Héroes y Monstruo Humano, Garou' para luego dejar esa piedra cerca de los dos Héroes derrotados para luego irse caminando.

–Debo averiguar más, y saber en dónde estoy * Dice con seriedad Garou mientras se marcha, sin embargo alguien en la cima de un árbol pudo observar sus acciones, un ser rodeado de un aura verde y de cabello largo dorado, era la Diosa Afureia.

* * *

**/Ciudad de Tokio, Japón, Media Noche/**

El bosque en el que apareció Garou estaba a una cierta distancia de la ciudad por lo que tardó un par de horas en llegar teniendo en cuenta las heridas que posee y que viene caminando.

Garou caminaba por las silenciosas calles de la ciudad herido y agotado, hambriento y sediento con serios dolores en su cuerpo, sin embargo sin que se dé cuenta, era seguido.

–"Maldita sea, ya no puedo más, estoy a punto de perder la conciencia, según leí en un periódico que encontré en la calle, esto es La Ciudad de Tokio de Japón, y según otras cosas que leí, este no es mi mundo, no hay Ciudad Z ni nada, el mundo, el mapa del mismo, todo es distinto, no cabe duda de que caí en otra dimensión alterna, según las investigaciones científicas se creía que existían otras dimensiones, pero nunca pudieron comprobarse, yo la verdad no leí mucho de ello ya que era aburrido" * Dice Garou en su mente mientras caminaba prácticamente arrastrándose al mismo tiempo que su visión se hacía borrosa.

–"Rayos, todos los negocios cercanos de por aquí están cerrados, no pude comer ni beber nada, tampoco encontré alguna farmacia para tratarme con medicamentos, voy a perder la conciencia" * Fue lo último que dijo en su mente Garou para luego desplomarse de cara al suelo de la calle perdiendo el conocimiento, y en el techo de un edificio cerca de allí, apareció Afureia quien levitó bajándose de allí y aterrizando cerca de donde cayó inconsciente Garou.

Luego, la misma volvió a su forma humana, Chisato Hasegawa poniéndose sus lentes, la misma tenía esa vez ropa normal que consistía en un abrigo verde que la cubría en su mayor parte, aunque ni aun así podía ocultar los grandes par de bultos que son sus enormes pechos que resaltan debajo del mismo, la misma miraba con seriedad a Garou.

–No cabe dudas, puedo sentirlo, no es de este mundo, tampoco el flujo de su energía es como la de aquella persona, lo mejor es llevarlo a casa para tratarlo * Dice en voz baja Chisato cargando a Garou en su espalda y llevándoselo a este inconsciente.

* * *

**/Casa de Chisato/**

Garou estaba en una cama siendo tratado por Chisato, la misma al ser enfermera tenia los medios para tratarlo adecuadamente sumado a que también tiene poderes curativos de Diosa, por lo que ayudó a que los daños más serios y graves que poseía, desaparecieran por lo que su vida está más que a salvo, y sus huesos dañados por Tatsumaki también están de vuelta normales, ya no tenía hemorragias y tenía vendajes con medicina en sus heridas, especialmente su abdomen, también el mismo tenía fiebre hace poco, pero ahora ya no con los cuidados de la bella Chisato, ahora Garou descansaba en la cama mientras Chisato lo miraba intrigada recordando la brutal paliza que le dio a los dos Héroes.

–Se parece a aquella persona en lo de luchar con su cuerpo, pero no son del mismo mundo, también al parecer tiene una especie de ideología, de hecho según vi en el bosque sagrado, desde el momento en que esos hombres mencionaron la palabra "Héroes", la expresión de su rostro cambió, y cada vez que hablaban cosas de los "Héroes" surgía una mirada de odio en su rostro * Dice Chisato pensativa.

–Si se supone que no es de este mundo, no puede saber del Clan de los Héroes, por lo que algo debe haberle ocurrido en su propio mundo relacionado con esa palabra, debo averiguarlo * Dice Chisato con seriedad acercándose a él para luego hacer rápidamente una especie de canto de conjuro para un hechizo y luego toca la cabeza de Garou para pegar su propia frente a la de este, y empezaba a tener visiones de los recuerdos de Garou, los que tiene más presentes.

**Fin de Soundtrack One punch man - OST - 12. Kowa{ **** watch?v=uZh7gJrhFI0&list=PL3IUXJYn3UtEb1HEyOTLTH_QORRSJ1gi1&index=11**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack One Punch Man S2 Ep.11 - Garou's Theme Sad Version (HQ Cover){ **** watch?v=hcAxtS3M0Mk**** }**

Y lo que veía Chisato en los recuerdos de Garou, eran los problemas que tuvo desde su niñez, por ejemplo cuando veía una serie de televisión donde salía un héroe ficticio que siempre vencía y humillaba a los monstruos villanos, personaje de nombre Justice Man, que había inspirado a varios héroes a hacerse justamente héroes, pero para Garou era la representación exacta de lo que más odiaba, tanto que con solo escuchar la canción que tocaba cada vez que aparecía este súper héroe ficticio, le daba una rabia e impotencia, y la razón por la que veía la serie, era porque tenía la esperanza de ver al Justice Man caer en batalla ante alguno de los monstruos villanos, como por ejemplo, un tal Conde Diabólico que él apoyó con todo su ser para que ganara, pero para su enojo y frustración, el mismo caía derrotado como todos los demás monstruos villanos por más que intentó vencer a Justice Man, todos los villanos ideaban planes elaborados y alardeaban de ello, solo para que en un instante aparezca Justice Man y los hiciera pedazos, junto al monstruo villano al que vencía, cada episodio era lo mismo, a veces más difícil, a veces más fácil, pero Justice Man siempre de una u otra forma se alzaba con la victoria, y esto cada vez más frustraba a Garou, ya que solo se valoraba el esfuerzo del héroe, pero no el de los villanos opositores por ganar, solo resultaban odiados, humillados y destruidos

Uno que no comprende ni se pone a analizar la profundidad de esto, ignorantemente podría verlo sin sentido y como simple capricho de niño, pero Garou no lo veía así, de hecho, no era simplemente así, ya que el nombre de Justice Man, hace referencia a la 'Justicia', cuando escuchaba o le decían que los héroes no pierden contra nadie, él se cuestionaba porque, si era porque la justicia siempre debe ganar, esto claramente lo veía irónicamente como completamente injusto ya que los monstruos villanos también tienen aspiraciones que se esfuerzan en conseguir, y a pesar de todo acaban destruidos junto a sus metas, y él se preguntaba también ¿Qué pasa con quienes los animaban aún si eran minoría? ¿Solo por eso no contaban y debían ser ignorados o tratados con desprecio? El creía por eso que los monstruos eran mejores, pero que era injusto ceñirse estrictamente al funcionamiento del mundo que al final era una hipócrita dictadura al simplemente inclinarse por la justicia de la mayoría.

Y siempre en su mente se decía esta frase 'El Popular Gana, El Odiado Pierde. Y se repite la tragedia', esa frase la tenía presente en su mente, y se ponía peor en la escuela, que es donde más sufría esto, allí escuchaba a sus compañeros de aula hablar de Justice Man alegremente, y de cosas de él como las técnicas que usaba para derrotar a los monstruos villanos, y decían lo maravilloso que era, pero no se limitaban solo a eso, sino que se burlaban a carcajadas de los monstruos villanos derrotados por él, como por ejemplo de uno llamado 'El Cangrejo Diablo' y de la reacción de este cuando Justice Man encontró sus huevos, esta burla Garou la veía muy injusta, por lo que les cuestionaba tímidamente de que si bien El Cangrejo Diablo perdió, casi consigue ganar, ya que fue el monstruo villano que más acorraló a Justice Man a tal punto que este necesitó de otros dos héroes llamados Mach Woman y Little Justice para ganar, pero que aun así él monstruo aguantó y les dio pelea a los tres juntos a pesar de la derrota, pero al decir esto los niños fans de Justice Man lo miraron inmediatamente con desprecio cuestionándole porque apoyaba al Cangrejo Diablo, lo que él justificaba que el monstruo villano solo quería proteger el mar, que luchó solo para defenderlo de los humanos y que si hubiera sido un poco más fuerte les habría ganado a los tres héroes, además de que debió sentirse muy mal al ser vencido y luego destruido.

Sin embargo con esto Garou llamó la atención de uno de sus compañeros que vio esta visión suya, llamado Tatsu, que era el más popular de su clase y que ante todos era visto como el estudiante ejemplar, de hecho el niño era el de mejores calificaciones, además de que atraía a muchas de sus compañeras que lo tenían a él como su primer amor platónico, el mismo demostraba ser alegre y sonriente con todos, siendo muy querido por sus maestros, sus compañeros, y especialmente por el director de la escuela que lo veía como el futuro de la misma, y que naturalmente estaba por sobre encima de cualquier estudiante, en síntesis era visto como alguien perfecto, pero detrás de esto había un niño cruel que piensa que los que son diferentes, merecen ser tratados como basuras, especialmente si es alguien que nunca demuestra admiración hacia el mismo, y ese era Garou quien era callado, y aunque se mantenía antisocial, tampoco jamás alabó ni demostró admirarlo, todo esto Tatsu vio de que alguien así merece ser castigado y sometido hasta que aprenda su lugar, por lo que astutamente ideó un juego para los alumnos masculinos de la clase en el receso, e invitó al propio Garou a participar, a lo que este dudoso aceptó curioso.

Pero Tatsu recordaba las palabras de Garou, y de como demostró gustos por un monstruo villano, por lo que decidió hacer el juego de 'Hacer de Héroes' cuando se reunieron todos en el patio, esto llamó la atención de Garou pero aceptó a regañadientes, y eligieron a uno de los compañeros como monstruo villano, y en el juego Tatsu que hacía apropósito del héroe ficticio más odiado por Garou, Justice Man, hizo una imitación de una de la batallas por televisión entre Justice Man y uno de los monstruos villanos, pero en esa imitación Tatsu golpeó supuestamente de verdad en el hombro con una patada al compañero que hacía de monstruo villano, esto lo hizo claramente con la intención de provocar a Garou, y lo consiguió, ya que Garou al ver esto, intervino diciendo que fue peligroso demostrando pena por su compañero, pero Tatsu argumentó que así es el juego y que no lo golpeó tan fuerte, pero que de hecho tiene una mejor idea, y es que sea el propio Garou el que haga de monstruo villano, ya que el otro día escuchó que en cierta forma le gustan, Garou se mostraba dudoso por esto, pero todos los demás al mismo tiempo también presionaban para que él haga de monstruo villano, incluso su propio compañero al que él acababa de defender, ya que al parecer él también estaba involucrado en esta treta de Tatsu por lo que lo que hicieron fue para provocarlo.

Y a partir de ese día, cada vez en el receso lo presionaban a jugar ese juego y él hacía de monstruo, pero Tatsu lo golpeaba de verdad al imitar las batallas, terminando siempre él como el perdedor, y Tatsu como el ganador al imitar a Justice Man, y lo peor es que lo solían recordar en clases cuando los maestros no estaban, burlándose de él y de sus 'derrotas' en el juego, y como Tatsu se sentaba algo cerca de él, lo escuchaba más fuerte, pero un día Garou se hartó de los abusos de Tatsu y se rebeló contra él, sin embargo incluso esto Tatsu ya lo tenía previsto, ya que servía para destruir a Garou y hacerlo quedar mal ante toda la escuela, y efectivamente al demostrar Garou su enfado echando abajo su propio escritorio, todos sus compañeros se pusieron en su contra por enfadarse con Tatsu, victimizando a este último que según ellos, solo intentaba ayudar a Garou a ser más sociable y hacerse amigo de él y de todos, pero que Garou es un intolerable a la gente, un niño malcriado con problemas de ira que actúa así porque envidia a Tatsu, claramente todos se pusieron del lado de este último en el pleito, y le dijeron tanto al maestro de clases como al director, así como al resto de toda la escuela que Garou era el malo intolerante aquí, y desgraciadamente este no tenía a nadie allí para defenderlo. Lo que él tanto odiaba, ahora lo sufría en carne propia, la justicia de la mayoría.

Y el Director de la Escuela quien lo llevó a su oficina claramente no para ayudarlo, sino para reprenderlo, le cuestionó el descontrolarse así por un simple juego sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de averiguar que en el mismo, Garou era golpeado de verdad lo cual es extremadamente irresponsable para su cargo de Director de la Escuela que claramente le quedaba grande al irresponsable sujeto; El mismo ni dejaba hablar a Garou mientras lo reprendía e incluso le gritaba que no sabía diferenciar entre un juego y la realidad, cosa irónica ya que el propio Tatsu es quien golpeaba de verdad, y todos los demás niños respaldaban eso, pero como eran mayoría absoluta, eso estaba bien, sin embargo ahora el Director así como toda la escuela se ponían en contra de alguien que simplemente intentaba defenderse de los juegos abusivos; incluso el irresponsable e inepto director trataba a Garou como si él fuera el abusivo, por supuestamente recurrir a la violencia lo cual es tonto, ya que Garou solo dejó caer su escritorio, pero no golpeó a nadie, en cambio a él lo golpeaban todos los días, pero para El Director hipócrita, eso no era violencia sino solo un juego, o eso decía porque creía ciegamente todo lo que su estudiante favorito le decía, así como la mayoría que lo respaldaba.

La realidad es que no era que a Garou no le gustaba hacer de monstruo, sino lo que no le gustaba era la forma que tenía el juego, lo que no le gustaba es que Tatsu hiciera de héroe y siempre le ganara ante los demás, más aún, personificando al héroe ficticio que él más detestaba en televisión, ya que esto le hacía ver las injusticias en el mundo al jugar ese juego imitando lo que veían en televisión, que Tatsu era el más popular, y Garou el solitario sin amigos, que el héroe se ganaba el reconocimiento de otros, por lo que era normal que ese no sea Garou ya que obviamente él no era el más popular, sino el más impopular.

Después de ese episodio, Garou a regañadientes y sin quererlo, se disculpó con Tatsu para no tener más problemas con el Director, a lo que Tatsu aceptó gustoso, sin embargo esto solo sirvió para que las cosas volvieran a lo mismo, Garou jugando de monstruo villano y Tatsu de Justice Man siendo de vuelta Garou golpeado todos los días y derrotado en el juego, en uno de los juegos Garou esquivó el golpe de Tatsu, lo que este le cuestionó a Garou eso, pero luego riendo le pidió a los demás que lo sujetaran, ya que según él, parece que a Garou se le olvidó cómo funciona el juego por lo que debían ayudarlo a entender, y obedeciéndolo los demás sujetaron a Garou y este golpeó a Garou con un Justiceman Kick en toda la cara, siendo nuevamente Garou derrotado en el juego, siendo el perdedor, y Tatsu el ganador con los demás burlándose de él, e incluso Tatsu alardeando de que lo venció, poniéndole el apodo burlón de 'CaGarou Man', y así siguió esto por un tiempo más, hasta que Garou de vuelta se hartó, y esta vez de forma definitiva, en verdad ya le parecía que esto de que alguien popular y querido por todos siempre debía derrotar a alguien débil y odiado, todo eso él siempre lo tenía en su mente por lo que esto colmó su paciencia.

Garou retó a Tatsu a una pelea uno a uno argumentando que se hartó de él y de sus abusos, y lo retó a que si ganaba Garou, ya no se metiera con él, sin embargo Tatsu solo lo miró con burla y le dijo que él solo intentaba ser bueno con él, y que se lleve bien con todos, que de hecho hará de cuenta que no escuchó lo que Garou dijo por lo que le pidió a sus compañeros que lo sujetaran para jugar de nuevo el juego, esta vez en plena clase aprovechando que no está el maestro, lo cual asintieron los demás sujetando a Garou, pero este con ira ya no se dejó, defendiéndose, zafándose de sus compañeros y golpeando en el estómago a Tatsu para no dañarlo en la cara, sin embargo aunque Garou no lo golpeó tan fuerte, y que el golpe fue mucho menos que los que todos los días les daba este, el mismo Tatsu se echó a llorar, y todos sus compañeros miraron con desprecio a Garou y una mirada acusadora mientras ayudaban a un Tatsu que estaba fingiendo más dolor que el que tenía, con esto Tatsu lo había conseguido, destruir definitivamente a Garou ante los demás, esto según él, era su castigo por no unirse a la mayoría.

De nuevo como en el pleito anterior, Garou fue a la oficina del Director el cuál de hecho no debería permitir estos juegos violentos ni en la escuela, mucho menos en el propio salón de clases, sin embargo esto no es de lo que el director hablaba, solo le dijo gritando a Garou que todos sus compañeros le vieron pegarle a Tatsu durante el juego, Garou se defendió diciendo que sus compañeros se ponen en su contra solo porque Tatsu les cae mejor, pero el Director niega esto y le dice que lo que hizo es malo, que será suspendido, y que la próxima vez que se repita eso será expulsado, además de que de nuevo le exige que se disculpe con Tatsu, ante todos, Garou solo pudo llorar ante esto.

Se cuestionaba en su mente, ¿Qué es la justicia? ¿Qué es el mal?, y que al final eso no tiene sentido ya que sin importar si sea bueno o malo, lo masacraban por mayoría, y lo querían obligar a adherirse a ese sistema, incluso desde niño, se decía que no tenía por qué seguir aguantar eso, porque era injusto e intolerable, él estaba escolarizado y solo quería que lo entiendan, todo esto le causaba un profundo dolor en el alma que se transmitía en las lágrimas que derramaba, pero que a nadie le importaba en la escuela, porque todos estaban en su contra, si de por sí antes se sentía mal por ver a los villanos por televisión perder y ser odiados, ahora se siente mucho peor ya que él lo vivía en la realidad, por lo que desde ese mismo momento lo decidió, quería que prueben el golpe de un débil sin importar si este era odiado y no aceptado, de alguien que no se someterá al sistema de la mayoría, decidió desde ese mismo momento negar las posturas del bien y el mal.

Y lo que hizo sería sorprendente, ya que golpeó al nefasto director fuertemente en los testículos con su puño derecho dejando a este tremendamente adolorido, él Director desde el suelo le grito que esta acción de Garou amerita su expulsión inmediata, a lo que este no le dijo nada y se fue, pero no sin antes buscar a Tatsu en la clase, tomando una silla golpeó a todos sus compañeros que intentaron detenerlo, sus compañeras huyeron de clase con miedo a él dejando a Tatsu solo quien temblaba de miedo, este le pidió piedad prometiendo que nunca más lo molestaría, pero Garou ni lo escuchó, soltando la silla y lanzándose a él dándole una paliza con sus puños en su cara que hasta hace poco era atractiva para las niñas, pero Garou la desfiguró a puñetazos, dejándolo magullado con el rostro hinchado, luego Garou decidió huir para siempre de la escuela y de su hogar, ya que de hecho no tenía a sus padres quienes habían fallecido, solo vivía con un tío que realmente no lo cuidaba mucho, aunque tampoco lo maltrataba, sin embargo, Garou sabía que ni él querría hacerse más cargo de su persona después de enterarse de esto, así que no le importó abandonarlo y apartarse de todo.

Así Garou huyó de aquella ciudad, la policía no se enteró de esto ya que el Director quiso evitar escándalos que traigan problemas a su propio cargo prefiriendo hacer que todos olviden que alguna vez un tal Garou estudio allí, aquel tío de Garou al enterarse de sus acciones, y al no apreciarlo mucho de hecho, no le importó que huyera por lo que Garou no lo volvería a ver jamás ni a él ni a los de aquella escuela

Ahora Garou se la pasaba vagando sin rumbo de ciudad en ciudad apenas alimentándose de lo que podía, era un niño de la calle, hasta que un día llegó a la Ciudad Z, y frente a un dojo de Artes Marciales, él había tomado la decisión de hacerse fuerte y este era el primer dojo que encontraba desde que empezó a recorrer las ciudades, cuyo nombre era 'Dojo de Bang', entró en el mismo caminando a duras penas debido a que no había comido ni bebido casi nada en este tiempo y al entrar allí se encontró con un hombre adulto que tiene la apariencia de un anciano quien lo mira intrigado al verlo entrar, el mismo camina con un ligero encorvamiento en su espalda. Tiene ojos azules claros y pelo blanco puntiagudo. También posee gruesas cejas blancas y un grueso bigote blanco, y tiene la piel ligeramente bronceada. Lleva un traje negro de manga larga de artes marciales, pantalones de colores claros y zapatillas de Tai Chi, al parecer él era el maestro y encargado de ese dojo.

A su lado se encontraba un hombre algo alto y musculoso con una cara tensa, hasta el punto de que parece que ha estado comiendo alimentos que eran demasiado ácidos, y una barbilla hendida que usaba un par de gafas, aparentemente dicho joven es uno de sus estudiantes, ambos miraban intrigados a Garou quien con determinación y rebeldía le preguntó al anciano si era fuerte, lo que intrigó al anciano, sin embargo el alumno a su lado no le gustó esa forma de dirigirse hacia su maestro preguntándose en voz alta quien era dicho mocoso grosero, sin embargo Garou produjo interés en el anciano maestro de Artes Marciales, de repente se escuchó el estómago de Garou rugir por el hambre que tenía, y este cae de espaldas al suelo dormido, ya que tampoco había dormido por días, el hombre musculoso que era un alumno de ese dojo se hacía llamar Sour Face, el mismo preguntó a su maestro si deberían echarlo de allí y mandarlo a algún orfanato; pero el anciano de nombre Bang simplemente sonrió diciéndole a su discípulo que cuando despierte, que le diera de comer y beber hasta que esté satisfecho.

Con esta persona, Bang, Garou formaría un fuerte vínculo no solo de maestro y alumno, sino también de padre e hijo, ya que Bang fue lo más cercano a un padre que tendría en su vida, y fue allí donde Garou se convertiría en el mejor discípulo del Dojo de Bang, sin embargo él no dejaría que ese vínculo emocional con el anciano le hiciera olvidar su verdadero objetivo, por lo que esperó el momento adecuado hasta hacerse lo suficientemente fuerte para finalmente mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones, terminando por causar un gran desastre en el dojo masacrando a todos los demás estudiantes para demostrar su poder, pero Bang no pudo tolerar esto dándole una paliza para luego echarlo de su dojo y de su vida decepcionado, pero esto no hizo más que comenzar el camino de destrucción de Garou, ganando un torneo de artes marciales robándole un alias a otra persona, y tiempo después, hartándose de que los héroes sigan siendo vistos como la justicia por ser los populares, tomó el valor para convertirse sí mismo en el símbolo del terror para todos ellos y destruir el sistema donde siempre el héroe debe ganar, y el villano perder, donde el popular querido debe ser visto como el triunfador mientras el odiado como el perdedor, así se convertiría en El Cazador de Héroes y el Monstruo Humano empezando su cacería de héroes, y que de alguna forma lo hizo caer en este nuevo mundo en que está en el ahora.

Todo esto lo vio Chisato en los recuerdos de Garou quedando con los ojos amplios de sorpresa después de esto para luego apartarse de él.

–Ya veo, ahora lo comprendo todo, y entiendo tu cuestionamiento Garou * Dice Chisato con tristeza en voz baja acercándose de nuevo a él poniendo su mano derecha en la mejilla derecha de este.

En eso Chisato miró hacia el cielo por la ventana donde se veían las estrellas, allí ella se imaginó la figura de alguien importante para sí misma, se trata de una mujer joven y hermosa, con cabello largo y orejas de duende que vestía ropas / armaduras ornamentadas y únicas, la misma se mostraba con un rostro que demostraba una cálida y serena sonrisa, al recordarla Chisato derramó leves lagrimas que cayeron en el rostro de Garou.

–La Justicia puede ser cruel e irónicamente injusta para algunos, a tal punto de ocasionar pérdidas irreparables, solo por no ceñirnos a esa justicia destruyó a mi prima, no, a mi hermana Raphaeline… * Dice Chisato con tristeza y leves lagrimas indicando que algo trágico le sucedió a esa persona de nombre Raphaeline que según la apariencia, al parecer también era una Diosa como ella, pero que según sus palabras, la supuesta justicia le causó una desgracia.

**Fin de Soundtrack One Punch Man S2 Ep.11 - Garou's Theme Sad Version (HQ Cover){ **** watch?v=hcAxtS3M0Mk**** }**

* * *

**/Al Amanecer del Día Siguiente, 8: 00 de la Mañana/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack ONE PUNCH MAN OST: ONE TAKE MAN 2 - 05 – disquieting { **** watch?v=vZ7MB1vJnRA**** }**

Garou dormía plácidamente, como en mucho tiempo no lo había hecho, sus heridas estaban casi completamente curadas, Chisato quien había despertado más temprano, ya se había limpiado y desayunado, tenía puesta su ropa con la que iba a trabajar en la escuela como la enfermera escolar, pero anunció en la misma que hoy llegaría algo más tarde, la misma observaba a Garou quien seguía dormido, sin embargo este comenzó a despertar.

–Al fin despiertas * Dice calmadamente Chisato sin emoción, Garou estaba sorprendido al estar en una cama y en el interior de una casa.

– ¿Dónde estoy y como llegué aquí? * Pregunta Garou sorprendido y serio.

–Estás en mi casa, y yo te traje aquí después de que caíste en la cera de la calle desmayado por las heridas que tenías * Dice Chisato sin emoción, Garou miraba su cuerpo y vio que fue tratado.

–Traté tus heridas, aún no sanaron del todo, pero seguramente en pocos días lo hará, tienes una capacidad de curación asombrosa aunque seas solo un humano * Dice Chisato con seriedad, pero esas palabras llamaron la atención a Garou.

–"¿Solo un humano?" * Se preguntaba con seriedad Garou en su mente.

–Bueno, antes que nada, déjame decirte que no esperes agradecimientos de mi parte, de hecho, no deberías ayudar a alguien y traerlo a tu casa sin saber absolutamente nada de dicha persona * Dice Garou relajado sentándose en su cama.

–Pero yo ya sé todo sobre ti, Garou * Dice Chisato con seriedad sorprendiendo a este.

– ¡¿Qué, como sabes mi nombre?! * Pregunta Garou sorprendido.

–Es porque soy una diosa de este mundo, y tengo la habilidad de ver los recuerdos de las personas, vi tus recuerdos, los pensamientos y cuestionamientos que tenías * Dice Chisato con seriedad sorprendiendo ampliamente a Garou.

– ¿¡Una Diosa de este mundo?! ¡¿Viste mis recuerdos?! Eso es difícil de creer * Dice seriedad Garou.

–Según me acuerdo, uno de los pensamientos que tenías era "¿Qué es la justicia? ¿Qué es el mal?" * Dice Chisato con seriedad sorprendiendo a Garou.

–Tu trágica infancia relacionada con los héroes en tu mundo, tus traumas del pasado, el abuso que sufriste, tu rabia surgida, como te fortaleciste y te pusiste el objetivo de ir más allá del bien y el mal, destruyendo a los héroes de tu mundo a quienes les tienes un profundo odio, todo lo vi como un libro abierto Garou * Dijo con seriedad y calmadamente Chisato, esto puso molesto a Garou quien apretó los dientes, frunciendo el ceño, se levantó de golpe de la cama poniéndose de pie sujetando del cuello de su ropa a Chisato de forma amenazante con su mano derecha, sin embargo esta no se mostraba sorprendida o preocupada.

– ¡Tú, esos recuerdos son míos, no tienes derecho a verlos sin mi permiso! * Dice Garou molesto.

–Lo sé, pero tú también haces cosas que no tienes permiso para realizar, pero lo haces porque crees que es necesario, yo también pensé que esto era necesario para saber quién eras y evitar riesgos de mentiras y falsedades * Dice calmadamente Chisato simplemente acomodando sus anteojos con el dedo del medio izquierdo, ella se mostraba calmada no porque Garou en sus condiciones actuales no podría evitar ser aplastado por sus poderes de Diosa, sino porque realmente tenía la confianza de que Garou no le haría nada, y efectivamente Garou la soltó dando un suspiro de fastidio.

–Bien, dejaré pasar eso, pero ahora que sabes lo que soy ¿Por qué me dejaste aquí, y que planeas hacer al respecto? * Pregunta Garou con seriedad.

–Primero que nada, como te dije, sé que no eres de este mundo, específicamente de esta dimensión en sí, que tiene varios mundos, no sé si llamarlo multi dimensión, pero eso es secundario, la cuestión es que caíste aquí por una brecha dimensional producido por los poderes de esa tal Tatsumaki mezclados con los poderes de la naturaleza de tu mundo * Dice Chisato con seriedad.

–Ya veo, entonces mi sospechas resultan ciertas * Dice con seriedad Garou.

–Y te explicaré algo de lo que es este mundo, que al igual que el tuyo, tiene cosas sobrenaturales * Dice Chisato con seriedad escuchando Garou atentamente.

Chisato empezó a explicarle que el mundo además de los humanos y las especies normales conocidas que son iguales al mundo de Garou, también tenía otros tipos de seres anormales y sobrenaturales, entre los que destacan los demonios, dioses o ángeles y los héroes, que hace tiempo estuvieron en una masiva guerra por la supervivencia, en síntesis Chisato fue contándole un resumen de la historia de este mundo, y Garou estuvo interesado por todo esto.

–Comprendo, en este mundo aunque tiene cosas muy parecidas, a la ves tiene claras diferencias * Dice Garou con seriedad, y en eso Chisato se quitó los lentes, transformándose en su forma de Diosa Afureia cambiándole el color del cabello y rodeándose de una poderosa aura verde, a Garou le salió una gota de sudor en su frente ya que sus instintos le indicaban que era alguien peligrosa.

–"Se siente bastante peligrosidad emanando de ella, definitivamente fácilmente no solo estaría a un nivel varios clase S, sino es que supera a la mayoría, incluso su peligrosidad es parecida a la que desprendían Watchdogman, El Viejo (Se refiere a su maestro Bang) o Tatsumaki, fácilmente si fuera un monstruo estaría en el Nivel Dragón" * Dice Garou con seriedad poniéndose en guardia.

–Tranquilo, esta es mi forma de Diosa, mi verdadero nombre es Afureia, solo quería mostrártela para que creas que soy una Diosa * Dice Chisato con seriedad para luego volver a la normalidad siendo de vuelta su pelo negro, colocándose de vuelta sus lentes.

–Y en esta forma humana, mi nombre es Chisato Hasegawa, así convivo con los humanos como uno más de ellos * Dice Chisato con seriedad.

–Ya veo, te creo, sin embargo, no respondiste a mi pregunta principal, ¿Qué planeas hacer conmigo? * Pregunta con seriedad Garou dejando de estar en guardia.

–Dejarte aquí conmigo, bajo mi protección * Dice con seriedad Chisato sorprendiendo a Garou.

– ¿Qué, y porque harías eso, viste todo lo que soy, lo que quiero ser, porque como sabrás, aunque esté en un distinto lugar, haré lo mismo aquí, como dijiste, también hay héroes aquí, y por lo que pude saber, son igual de odiosos que los de mi mundo aunque sean distintos, su filosofía de mierda es la misma * Dice Garou sonriendo maliciosamente al estilo badass.

–Lo sé, de hecho tengo un primo que es del Clan de los Héroes, y su padre es amigo mío * Dice Chisato con seriedad.

– ¿Y no te importa que ellos están incluidos entre mis posibles víctimas? * Pregunta Garou con una sonrisa maliciosa, sin embargo Chisato no se inmutó ante esto.

–Claro que sí, de hecho me había propuesto a proteger a mi primo Basara al ser hijo de mi hermana * Dice Chisato calmadamente haciendo que Garou ponga una mirada seria.

–Sin embargo, ni Basara, ni mi amigo Jin necesitan de mi protección, ellos son lo bastantes poderosos para protegerse solos, y si pierden contra ti, pues no se puede evitar, aunque esa no es la razón principal por la que no me interpondré en ello * Dice Chisato con seriedad extrañando a Garou.

– ¿Y cuál es? * Pregunta Garou con seriedad.

–Que más que nada, la razón por la que me había propuesto a proteger a Basara fue por mi hermana, pero protegerte a ti, es algo que me propuse por mí misma hacer, por lo que protegerte a ti es más importante ya que tú necesitas más mi protección * Dice Chisato con una mirada seria y fija a Garou quien en cierta forma se sintió incómodo con esto, a la vez que sorprendido.

– ¡¿Pero qué cosas dices?! ¡¿Sabes a quien le hablas, insinúas que soy más débil que ese Jin y ese Basara?! * Pregunta molesto Garou a lo que Chisato niega con la cabeza.

–A decir verdad, no creo que puedas vencerlos actualmente a ninguno de los dos con tu fuerza actual, ambos son poderosos, pero ese no es el punto, la razón por la que necesitas más de mi protección es porque ellos no están solos, tienen gente que los respalda de una u otra forma, en cambio tu estas solo, estabas solo en tu mundo, y estás solo en este * Dice Chisato con seriedad, y sus palabras hicieron que Garou de vuelta se sorprendan, no solo por lo primero, sino principalmente por lo último.

– ¡¿Y que si estoy solo?! ¡Yo puedo cuidarme solo, no necesito la protección de nadie! * Dice Garou molesto en voz alta.

– ¿Por qué? En tus recuerdos decías que querían que entendieran tu ideología, yo la entiendo perfectamente, solo que nunca tendría el valor de hacer lo que tú haces * Dice Chisato con seriedad sorprendiendo a Garou.

– ¿Qué es la Justicia? ¿Qué es el Mal? Son preguntas que yo también me hice por mucho tiempo a pesar de ser una Diosa, solo encontraba respuestas vacías que no me respondían mi pregunta adecuadamente, mi hermana cayó en desgracia por culpa de la dichosa justicia de los Dioses, a pesar de que ella misma era una Diosa, a pesar de que ella no buscó dañar a nadie, a pesar de eso, solo por tener un pensamiento distinto que transmitió en ciertas acciones, la masacraron por mayoría en el Clan de los Dioses, igual que a ti en tu escuela, solo que ella obtuvo más que traumas y abusos * Dice Chisato con seriedad haciendo que Garou mire se ponga serio y completamente intrigado.

–Desgraciadamente ese problema ocurre dentro de las distintas especies, no solo en el mundo de los humanos de tu mundo y de este, también ocurre dentro de las diferentes especies, entre ellas los Dioses * Dice Chisato con seriedad.

–Comprendo, sin embargo * Dice Garou con seriedad para luego sonreír bestialmente.

–Ni los Dioses, ni los Demonios se llaman así mismo Héroes, como si lo hacen los mismos Héroes, ellos(Los Dioses) no claman ser los buenos, simplemente hacen predominar su justicia, la cual igual es repugnante, pero es peor llamarte a ti mismo 'El Bueno' y eso es lo que hacen quienes se llaman a sí mismo ´Los Héroes´, y lo peor es que son de mi propia especie, son humanos, por eso los odio más, porque son traidores a mi modo de ver, inclinarse hacia alguien que dice ser el bueno, y hacerlo el popular sin tener en cuenta nada más, dejando de lado al impopular a pesar de que este es un humano, solo por pensar diferente, quizás sea parecido mi caso y el que mencionas, pero yo siempre, ¡Odiaré mucho más a los Héroes, sin importar de que mundo sean! * Dice Garou con una sonrisa bestial, diciendo en voz alta esto último sorprendiendo a Chisato sonrojándola levemente.

–"Esa pasión, esa voluntad que demuestra en lo que cree, es algo fascinante, ni entre los Dioses, ni entre los demonios, y menos entre los humanos hay alguien como él" * Dice Chisato sonrojada en su mente para luego ponerse seria de nuevo.

–Bueno, si te quedas conmigo, tendrás comida y techo, al mismo tiempo que podrás hacer tu dichosa cacería de héroes como tú quieras, sinceramente no me importan las tres razas principales, sin embargo no estoy de acuerdo con tu actuar, ya que tengo ciertas moralidades, pero aun así respeto tus acciones, y si tú no tienes esas moralidades, adelante * Dijo Chisato con seriedad, Garou se puso pensativo ante esto para tomar una decisión.

–Sin embargo, si atacas a alguien que no sea un Héroe y veo la necesidad de intervenir, quizás intervenga, y tendremos que hablarlo para que luego interfiera de nuevo o no * Dice Chisato con seriedad, a Garou no le gustó mucho esto último, pero no le tomó mucha importancia a eso, sino al resto, tendría un lugar donde quedarse, además de que podría hacer su cacería de los héroes de aquí.

–Acepto, espero que no te vayas a arrepentir de esto, y menos que me traiciones, o de lo contrario te haré trizas * Dice Garou con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Eso no pasará, a partir de ahora eres mi protegido * Dice con una leve sonrisa Chisato. Y así fue como Garou se quedó bajo la protección de la Diosa Afureia, más conocida por los humanos como Chisato Hasegawa.

**Fin de Soundtrack ONE PUNCH MAN OST: ONE TAKE MAN 2 - 05 – disquieting { **** watch?v=vZ7MB1vJnRA**** }**

**/Fin del Flashback/**

* * *

**Comienzo de Soundtrack ONE PUNCH MAN OST: ONE TAKE MAN 2 - 27 - impending disaster { **** watch?v=zcxdam3Tg4k****}**

Y como si recordara a aquella ocasión, Chisato trataba a Garou sus heridas en la misma cama donde lo trató por primera vez cuando llegó a este mundo.

–Una pregunta ¿No se supone que ocultabas lo de que eras Afureia, porque revelaste incluso tu verdadero nombre? * Pregunta Garou con curiosidad.

–Porque ni ellos, ni prácticamente nadie sabe que Chisato Hasegawa y Afureia son la misma persona, además, a estas alturas ya debe saberse que Afureia está en este mundo, e incluso en esta ciudad, de hecho ya me topé con alguien del Clan de los Dioses, por lo que no tiene caso ocultar tanto eso, incluso puede que dicha persona sepa que soy Chisato, pero por alguna razón, no se los ha hecho saber a los del Clan de los Dioses, sin embargo no quiero preocuparme por eso * Dice con seriedad Chisato mientras ponía vendajes a Garou.

– De acuerdo, eso es cosa tuya * Dice Garou relajado.

– ¿A caso estás preocupado por mí? * Pregunta Chisato sonriendo pícaramente a lo que Garou voltea la mirada.

–No digas tonterías * Dice Garou molesto haciéndose el rudo.

–"Bueno, de cualquier modo, esta batalla contra ese enano Goku me ha hecho aprender cosas interesantes, siento como me puedo hacer más y fuerte, ese tal Shiba cree que me olvidé de él, pero ese no es el caso, lo voy a cazar, así como al primo de Chisato, Basara Toujou, al igual que el que supuestamente es inmensamente poderoso, Jin Toujou, así como a los del dichoso consejo de Héroes, y cualquiera de ese Clan, todo Héroe caerá ante mí, les haré sentir lo que es el miedo y la desesperación, les mostraré algo peor que la muerte" * Dice Garou en su mente sonriendo maliciosamente al estilo badass mostrando sus dientes.

Chisato dijo proteger a Garou, pero también por alguna razón dijo que tiene interés en proteger a Goku por lo que no le gusta la idea de que ambos, Goku y Garou se enfrenten, una razón es por petición de Jin, pero ¿Cuál es la otra? ¿Y que ocasionará todo esto entre ella y los enemigos que haga Garou? ¿Qué cartas tomará el Consejo de Héroes contra Garou, enviarán a Héroes más poderosos para deshacerse de él? ¿Y qué pasará con Goku y los demás despues de esta pelea infernal que tuvieron estos genios de Artes Marciales jóvenes? Lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos de Goku en Un Mundo de Demonios, Héroes y Otros Seres.

**Fin de Soundtrack ONE PUNCH MAN OST: ONE TAKE MAN 2 - 27 - impending disaster { **** watch?v=zcxdam3Tg4k****}**

* * *

**Ahora ****El Ending 1 de este fanfic(yuyu hakusho ending 3) {**** watch?v=iil-YN5WJvc****}**

(Aparece una imagen rápida de Goku y Garou con el ceño fruncido)

Tu imagen se refleja, en un espejo estrellado (Goku con su uniforme de la escuela tortuga caminando hacia un lugar lleno de tinieblas y fuego con el ceño fruncido)  
y llorando, y llorando  
señalas la luna creciente con tu dedo (Garou caminando solo por el mismo lugar que Goku también con el ceño fruncido vistiendo su habitual prenda negra de artes marciales)

Estas llamando alguien, que le ha dado la espalda al amor y se ha ido (La pantalla enfocándose en el rostro serio de Goku mientras camina mirando fijamente hacia el frente, y en un lado dividido de la pantalla, se muestra a Garou de la misma forma)  
¿Cuantas veces?, ¿Cuantas veces?  
¿Hace que te asomes por tu ventana? (Goku recordando a todos sus oponentes del pasado como Namu, Gilan, Rey Chapa, todos los de la Torre Musculo, Tao Pai Pai y Ten Shin Han)

Acelerando en la noche,  
cortas todo libremente (Garou recordando a todos los héroes de su mundo que le tocó enfrentar)

Y solo a ti, y solo a ti,  
quiero abrazarte fuertemente (Goku recordando a todos sus amigos de su mundo, no solo a los mejores, sino a todos los que hizo a lo largo de su vida)

Intercambiando besos desequilibrados  
acércate al amor (Garou recordando a su maestro Bang y a lo más cercano a un amigo que hizo, el niño Tadeo)**  
**Tus lágrimas y mentiras  
descansan en mi corazón (Goku ahora recordando a sus compañeras actuales Mio, María y Yuki quienes sonrientes extienden sus manos como esperándolo a él)

(Finalmente Goku y Garou llegan al final del camino turbio donde llegan encarándose con rivalidad y seriedad, cuando de repente se ve hacia el frente en el cielo la imagen del Rey Demonio Leohart, El Héroe Shiba, Jin Toujou, El Consejo de Héroes, Una figura ensombrecida con ojos rojos que era el General Demonio y de tras de él otras 9 sombras, entre las que una se podía distinguir como Liala; y por último se veía a una hermosa chica pequeña de baja estatura levemente más alta que Goku, de pelo largo negro con ojos del mismo color y orejas puntiagudas, mientras detrás de ella habían varias sombras misteriosas; Goku y Garou se quedaron viendo esa imagen con miradas serias terminando así el ending)

**Fin del Ending 1 de este fanfic(yuyu hakusho ending 3) {**** watch?v=iil-YN5WJvc****}**

* * *

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z: Episode Preview Theme (Japanese){ **** watch?v=AxKU8FXxEQw**** }**

**Goku: **Hola, Soy Goku, Este Shiba realmente es un tipo desagradable, no se conforma con abandonar a sus compañeros, sino que ahora pretende llevarse con excusas a Yuki y Kurumi de vuelta a su dichosa aldea. No lo voy a permitir, aunque mi cuerpo está destrozado por la pelea con Garou, y esté agotado, protegeré a Yuki y Kurumi con mi vida si es necesario. Nadie tiene derecho a obligarlas a ir si no quieren, y esa excusa de que es para evitar problemas, o de que sean tratadas como traidoras no me convence en lo absoluto. ¡No me provoques Shiba!

**Goku: **¿Pero qué? De nuevo alguien más apareció de la nada, y vienen a intervenir en esto ¿Quién será? Esto y Más en próximo capítulo de Goku En Un Mundo de Demonios, Héroes y Otros Seres ¡No se lo pierdan!

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z: Episode Preview Theme (Japanese){ **** watch?v=AxKU8FXxEQw**** }**

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, Soy KidGokuSupremo y espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Antes que nada quería aclarar una cosa sobre Basara y es que en esta historia él es claramente más poderoso que en el canon, pues el mismo está en la Aldea del Clan de los Héroes, por lo que es normal que entrenando allí con gente especializada muy duramente en vez de hacerlo solo, claramente sería más fuerte que en el canon, donde solo entrenó con su padre que realmente aunque era muy poderoso, no significa que sea el mejor maestro, después de todo el poder no conlleva sabiduría, esto se ha aprendido en distintos animes incluyendo Dragon Ball, donde Piccolo reconoció que Goku era más poderoso que él, pero que como maestro era poca cosa comparado con él mismo Nameku debido a su personalidad y poca madurez, esto Piccolo se lo dijo a Gohan. Además hay otra razón que si les cuento, sería spoilearles, pero es algo que Chisato sabe que tiene a su favor Basara por lo que Garou no puede vencerlo según ella aquí, pero mientras no luchen, claramente no lo sabremos, también hay que ver si Garou se hace lo suficientemente fuerte para superar las expectativas de Chisato, o si no lo logra realmente, solo el tiempo lo dirá.**

**Y también vale mencionar que esto sería como el final de la Saga de Garou, o podríamos llamarlo así a esta saga de 3 capítulos, ya que es la saga donde toma el papel de principal antagonista y donde hace acto lleno de presencia participando activamente en la historia, se verá que ocurrirá con él en el futuro, quien sabe. También quería mencionar que este capítulo es probable que respondiera a más de una duda del fanfic.**

**Ahora les mostraré algunas curiosidades del capítulo:**

**-En el canon, creo que Garou si tenía padres de niños, pero como nunca aparecieron ni aportaron nada a la historia original, decidí simplemente desaparecerlos.**

**-Se dio por completo a entender que Basara es claramente más poderoso que en el canon en esta parte de la historia.**

**-Es el primer capítulo del fanfic donde ni Goku ni su harem aparecen.**

**-Es el primer capítulo del fanfic con Garou como protagonista.**

**-Se descubre en este capítulo que Chisato y Afureia son la misma persona.**

**Y estas fueron algunas curiosidades del capítulo, el siguiente capítulo que viene posiblemente sea el último previo al comienzo de la Saga de Zolgear, y tendrá cosas interesantes, solo espérenlo y lo sabrán. Y pues ¡Hasta la Próxima!**


	7. Estableciendo Nuevos Vínculos

**Hola, SoyKidGokuSupremo y aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este fanfic que espero sea de su agrado. **

**Antes de empezar quería hablarles de algo relacionado con Garou, como sabrán, ya está revelado que la persona masculina con la que Chisato será en cierta forma más cercana es Garou, Chisato es Afureia, y Garou su protegido, algunas dudas que algunos en los comentarios expresaron respetuosamente era que si realmente ¿Garou con su personalidad podría tener una relación con alguien, al no ser un personaje que esté hecho para el romance? Bueno, déjenme mencionarles algo, hay un personaje que está mucho menos que Garou para ese tipo de cosas, principalmente porque no entiende lo que significa eso ni nada parecido, y sin embargo, en su historia original se casó y tuvo una familia, ese es el propio Goku, quien incluso en este fanfic ya tiene chicas muy interesadas en él, y si ese ejemplo no es suficiente, hay otro más que estaba aún menos hecho para el romance, cuya personalidad alguna vez era peor, más gruñona., más engreída y menos sociable que la de Garou, hablo de Vegeta quien a pesar de todo lo mencionado y no estar hecho para el romance, también formó una familia e incluso la ciudad mejor que el propio Goku la suya. Lo que digo es ¿Por qué Garou no? XD.**

** En One Punch Man realmente no se muestra romance de ningún tipo, pero eso no significa que no lo pueda haber o que a ningún hombre allí nunca se interese por el sexo opuesto o viceversa, por lo que en mi opinión no tendría por qué ser demasiado atípico o forzado. Obviamente no digo con esto que es seguro que haya algo así entre Garou con Chisato o alguien más, pero si ocurre con un proceso adecuado, forjándose con el tiempo, creo que no sería malo para el personaje, incluso ahora aunque Goku va teniendo varias chicas a su alrededor, es él quien todavía no cede a ese tipo de cosas ni va a hacerlo tan fácil o en poco tiempo ya que no lo comprende en lo absoluto, pues puede ser de un tanto parecido con Garou, aunque de otro modo claramente distinto y a su estilo, aún no puedo asegurarles si Garou tendrá o no una relación de ese tipo, pero si se da, se hará de la forma más natural posible sin irrespetar al personaje. También hay que tener en cuenta algo, y es que Garou como dijo Chisato, era un antisocial, siempre estaba solo y prácticamente nadie lo aceptaba como es realmente, pero ahora la propia Chisato lo acepta y quién sabe si aparezca alguien más que lo acepte, recuerden que este no es su mundo, por lo que pueden haber personajes que si quieran acercarse a él aun sabiendo como es, aunque anticipo de forma segura que Garou no tendrá un harem masivo ni nada, ya que sí, pocas personas son las que realmente puedan acercarse a él, y una de ellas es Chisato, y máximo sería prácticamente solo una más como máximo, pero como les dije, no haré nada aprisa y si se da, será de forma natural avanzado el tiempo con un adecuado proceso en la historia, y si no se da, pues no se da, solo el tiempo dirá que ocurrirá y como ocurrirá, pero sea lo que sea que ocurra les aseguro que trataré de hacerlo lo mejor posible respetando al personaje de Garou, y lo que les dije son solo posibilidades, ya que aún nada prácticamente es seguro en eso(Excepto que lo de que Garou no tendrá ningún un harem de tres o más personas interesadas en él, eso si es seguro que no ocurrirá definitivamente, por lo que ni tengo nada que pensar allí, lo siento si alguno quería eso, pero creo tomar la decisión correcta allí en cuanto a lo mejor para el personaje), son solo posibilidades existentes a no descartar, por lo que es mejor esperar a que avance la historia en mi opinión para ver que ocurre y estar seguros.**

**Eso es todo lo que les diré sobre esto ya que no quiero spoilearles excesivamente, solo observen como avanza todo, sé que les resultará interesante, aunque como les dije, en este momento no pudo responderles con seguridad si habrá o no una relación de Garou ni con Chisato, ni con nadie más, por ahora, Garou es el protegido de Chisato, y eso es todo lo que se tiene hasta el momento.**

**Y pues con todo lo que se ha visto hasta ahora podemos decir que este fanfic contiene: ****acción, amistad, drama, harem, romance, ecchi, historias tragicas o traumaticas(Que entra en lo de drama practicamente), comedia, suspenso, todos estos elementos son importantes para que esta historia se vaya construyendo como se está construyendo por lo que no puede faltar o disminuirse ninguno de estos componentes en lo absoluto, ya que son un todo en este fanfic, e incluso a medida que crezca, algún otro componente más para la historia dependiendo de la situacion, tambien puede ir agregándose a la misma a medida que avance, así que no se sorprendan si eso sucede(De hecho es posible que si ocurra, pero vaya a pasar o no, no quiero spoilearles, así que los dejaré con la intriga por ahora, XD); Y sinceramente me alegra bastante el recibimiento que ha recibido este fanfic, pero aún falta mucho por mostrarse amigos, esto apenas empieza, muchas cosas impactantes se vienen en esta historia, y apariciones de personajes sorpresas que ni verán venir.**

**También quería decirles que este es el último capítulo previo a la Saga de Zolgear, así que disfrútenlo y esperen la saga de Zolgear que será interesante.**

**Y como digo siempre, muchas gracias por apoyar este fanfic, de todo corazón gracias, y les recuerdo, sigan cuidandose del Coronavirus tomando las medidas correspondientes, como dije en otro fanfic, tengan positividad en sus mentes y alejen a la negatividad, ya que eso siempre ayuda a superar las adversidades, porque se sabe que el personaje de Goku es eso lo que intenta transmitir como enseñanza, asi que al menos a veces, hay que ser como Goku, y ser positivos, ya que en medio de la oscuridad, siempre habrá una luz. **

**Eso era todo lo que quería decirles, y pues continuemos.**

* * *

**Ahora haré un análisis de cosas del capítulo anterior:**

**El Pasado de Garou: **Si hay algo que me gusté ver principalmente en el anime es el pasado de este personaje, aquí lo escribí a mi manera de una manera algo más profunda con unos pocos, pero interesantes retoques, y manteniendo los hechos difíciles que sufrió, incluso mencionando ciertas cosas no mencionadas en la narración del canon, pero que yo interpreté que sucedieron en el mismo y que no fueron casualidad, como la treta de Tatsu para hacer quedar mal a Garou lo cuál si uno se pone a pensar, fue realmente así y no un bullying ordinario.

**La batalla de Garou y Sonic vs Tatsumaki: **Pues Tatsumaki demostró lo monstruosamente poderosa que es, y que su rango número 2 entre los clase S no es casualidad, además de que se enfrentó a un Garou herido que no estaba al 100%, era lógico que las cosas se dieran tal como pasó, con la derrota de Garou y Sonic ante ella, se verá que sucede con ella en el futuro quien se ha propuesto a atrapar algún día a Garou y destruirlo.

**Chisato y Garou: **Ambos son personajes extraños e indescifrables por lo que es justamente extraño su interacción, por lo que como dije arriba, no se sabe que puede pasar entre ellos, pero Chisato lo tiene como su protegido, veremos cómo van las cosas con ambos conviviendo juntos.

* * *

**Ahora, responderé a los comentarios: **

**Ezequiel Sierra: **Me alegra que haya sido de tu agrado amigo, y se verá que sucede más adelante con Garou, Sonic, Tatsumaki y Chisato en la historia. Ahora en cuanto a tu pregunta sobre que la opinión de Garou, pues la verdad que en cierta forma si tiene razón, es difícil responder apropiadamente, de hecho estos problemas de los que Garou habla, de hecho han ocurrido incluso en comics estadounidenses de súper héroes como los de Dc Comic, la justicia por mayoría sin tener en cuenta nada más, naturalmente está claramente e incuestionablemente mal, es algo retrograda que lastimosamente aún sigue funcionando en la vida real, creo que el personaje deja cierto mensaje para la vida real en contra del bullying, porque el peor bullying tanto en la escuela como en cualquier parte, no es el que te hace un solo tipo más grande y fuerte que tú, sino el que te hacen un grupo masivo que solo por ponerse en tu contra, no significa que tu debas ser el malo y ellos los buenos, ha habido casos donde esto se ha denunciado, y ha derivado en expulsiones masivas de alumnos y despidos de directores y maestros de escuelas donde discriminaban a alguien por ser diferente, y solo gracias a las denuncias, esto tuvo su castigo, porque yo que fui niño, puedo decirles que los niños que son malos, no son malos porque no saben lo que hacen, son malos porque realmente son malos y más que correctivo, cuando se pasan de la raya, merecen un verdadero castigo que no necesariamente implique la violencia, pero si entre los posibles castigos tiene que estar la expulsión inmediata, aún si son muchos alumnos, si hacen el mal el conjunto a alguien injustamente, y cobardemente pienso que deben ser expulsados después de estudiar adecuadamente el caso.

Considero necesario que hayan héroes, pero deben ser héroes idóneos, no héroes que sigan una justicia estricta sin tener en cuenta los pro y contras, los héroes reales no deben de ser fríos, tienen que tener momentos donde deben ponerse las manos en el corazón y analizar más profundamente las cosas, eso no lo hacen héroes como Tatsumaki o SweetMask, que es el tipo de cosas que da más asco a Garou. A lo que voy es que los Héroes no deben ser simples figuras populares que buscan lucirse, o tener un juicio muy estricto de blanco o negro, también deben aprender a ser grises, y en eso el mejor héroe es justamente Saitama por eso quien es un Héroe Gris que vio que ni Garou, ni Black Sperm, ni Rover, eran realmente malvados a su juicio, posiblemente incluso ve algo bueno en el propio Sonic(Lo cual este ha demostrado en un spin off protagonizado por él mismo). Mi síntesis es que hay que ser más grises, y menos blanco y negro a la hora de juzgar ciertas cosas, y solo prefiero a los héroes si hacen eso. Como dice Chisato, el camino de Garou es moralmente incorrecto, pero se entiende que la sociedad de su mundo lo empujó a ello, pero por la moralidad, tampoco me pongo totalmente de su lado, por lo que mi respuesta a tu pregunta es que no estoy de parte de nadie al 100% y soy más neutral.

Y en cuanto a tu pregunta sobre si usaría a un Goku del principio o de la saga de pilaf, no lo sé pero suena interesante, quizás si lo haga en el futuro. Y en cuanto a lo de tus sugerencias, pues sí, puedes esperar como dices a que termine quizás dos de mis fanfics, y tendré en cuenta las sugerencias que ya me hiciste. Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre amigo.

**Son Judai: **Gracias por tu apoyo amigo, y sí, cada uno puede compartir totalmente, o a medias, o nada tal o tal ideología, yo me mantengo neutral en eso. Pero tengo que aclararte que Garou no mató a sus compañeros ni a nadie, cuando dije 'Los Masacró', fue porque les dio una brutal y humillante paliza a todos causándole un terrible trauma y miedo a los mismos que los hizo abandonar el dojo, eso pasó así en el canon de hecho incluso en el web comic. Y se verá que sucede entre Garou y Chisato a través de esta historia, junto con la razón del porque Chisato también quiere proteger a Goku, pero tengo que decirte que tu teoría es incorrecta, esa no es la razón, es otra que en su momento se sabrá. En cuanto a tu sugerencia, la verdad no me atrae mucho por ahora la idea de usar al Goku Saga de Picolo Jr, principalmente porque ya tiene entre 18 y 19 años(Pero si en algún otro de mis fanfics el mismo aparecerá ya que allí habrá Time Skip), menos en Sailor Moon que no tengo mucho interés en hacerle un fanfic a esa obra, con Elfen Lied quizás si lo tenga en cuenta para hacer algo, como al menos usar algunos de sus personajes en uno de mis fanfics. Gracias igual por la recomendación.

**Guest: **Gracias por tus palabras amigo. En cuanto a tu pregunta, pues ya aseguré en capítulos anteriores que ni Chisato ni Zest formaran parte de este harem, y no quiero spoilear más, lo siento, Pero Gracias por tu apoyo amigo.

**Montix07: **Muchas Gracias por tus palabras amigo, me alegra que te haya gustado principalmente mi narración del pasado de Garou, y pues tus dudas sobre Chisato se responderán avanzando la historia. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**baraka108: **Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre amigo, y sí, se verá cómo avanza la historia con Garou, Chisato y Goku.

**Thewizard56: **Gracias por tu apoyo y palabras amigo, me alegra que te gustara lo de la introducción en la historia de Garou. En cuanto a el poder de Basara, pues algo así podría decirse, eso es todo lo que te diré. En cuanto a la relación de Chisato y tu pensamiento sobre esto, pues arriba lo expliqué en cierta forma, de que si se da una relación, sería de forma natural y no forzada, respetando al personaje, el resto lo explico arriba más detalladamente. En cuanto a tu pregunta de que si he pensado en usar al Goku de las películas o al Goku Jr de GT, te respondo con completa sinceridad que no, no tengo interés en lo absoluto, el primero por no ser canon, y el segundo menos aún por la misma razón, además de que ese Goku Jr no me agrada como personaje, y de cómo mágicamente se transforma así nada más en Super Saiyayin sin ningún entrenamiento adecuado, XD. Y sí, mi país sufre lo mismo que el tuyo, creo que esto va a durar hasta principio del otro año si no encuentran vacunas, y si la encuentran, pero a esas no le ponen un precio accesible para la gente con poco dinero. Y creo que si ya lo vi Dragon Ball Z en portugués, al menos videos del mismo, XD. Mil Gracias Amigo.

**Alberbreaker: **Gracias por tus palabras y por tu apoyo amigo, me alegra que te haya gustado. En cuanto a lo de una relación o no entre Garou y Chisato, pues arriba lo tengo explicado, de que si se da será de forma natural sin irrespetar al personaje, pero incluso si se da, te aseguro que Garou no tendrá ningún harem masivo ni nada como eso, pero como dije, si se da, será con un proceso adecuado, y si no se da, pues no pasa nada XD. Y sí, comparto lo que dices sobre los padres en los animes XD. Y efectivamente Basara se quedó en el clan, las cosas con él no pasaron igual que en canon principalmente gracias a cierto personaje introducido a la historia, pero que ya fue mencionado, habrá un flashback en el futuro que lo explique, así que solo espéralo. En cuanto a sugerirte algo en tu historia de Boku No Hero en Wattpad, pues sinceramente no sé mucho sobre Boku No Hero ya que no es una obra que me guste demasiado aunque vi todas sus temporadas, no digo que sea malo, me entretuvo algo, pero no me genera mucha atracción salvo en ciertos capítulos. Sin embargo daré una mirada a tu fanfic y cuando actualice este fanfic la próxima vez, te daré mi opinión y quizás alguna sugerencia, si es que se me ocurre algo XD. Y respecto a avisar que fanfic subiré despues, es como dices, porque la mayoría de las veces depende de mi inspiracion con tal o tal fanfic, solo eso. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Feemaker:** Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre y me alegra que te vayas convirtiendo en un seguidor habitual de mi fanfic, y en lo absoluto me molesta tu comentario largo, ya que dices y analizas cosas muy interesantes. Y coincido en lo que dices, la vida de Garou es tragica ya que sufrió discriminacion injusta, eso comprueba que las discriminaciones no se limitan solo al aspecto, color, religion, u otras cosas superficiales, sino por las simples ideas y forma de ser de alguien la sociedad ya puede discriminarlo, es así, y lo de Garou nos muestra eso, One Punch Man en su mayor parte es humor blanco y negro, y parodia, pero en lo de Garou no hay humor, creo que el autor introdujo esto por algo, de hecho pienso que es el personaje con más desarrollo en One Punch Man por eso, por sobre el propio Saitama, pero si, como dices, Garou hace cuestionarse la pregunta ¿El fin justifica los medios? Y si, ahora leí el web comic donde ocurre con él todo lo que dices, pero en este mundo no sé si haya alguien que le pueda decir lo que le dijo Saitama, incluso entre los personajes que pienso introducir creo que no hay, obviamente no va a ser Goku, ya que él no sabe ni es de hecho un héroe, por lo que está más dificil aún que alguien le diga eso, pero no sabemos, cualquier cosa puede suceder. A mi si me divierte Sonic, pero no creo que sea una parodia del Erizo solo porque tenga un nombre parecido, Sonic Velocidad del Sonido es más parodia de mercenarios de los comics, entre ellos Deadpool que como él, tiene un retorcido humor negro y se propone a matar tanto heroes como villanos dependiendo de la situacion, pero a mi me divirtió cuando Saitama lo venció la primera vez, así como el tonto cocinó las celulas de monstruo y le causaron diarrea, aún así es un personaje moderadamente fuerte y no es ningun debilucho por lo que no hay que subestimarlo, incluso peleó de igual a igual contra Genos que es un Clase S casi venciendolo, aunque obviamente hay oponentes contra los que dificilmente tenga posibilidad, pero a mi si me agrada el personaje algo, no es que me encanta, pero si me agrada algo.

Y si, si Garou viera el Midoriya de pequeño quizas si tendría otra percepción de él como la tuvo de Tadeo, pero no estoy seguro si quisiera entrenarlo, así como tampoco estoy seguro si no lo entrenaría, pero repito, con el Midoriya de 14 años, Garou no querría tener nada que ver sea lo que sea, porque ya es alguien moldeado por la justicia que Garou odia por mas que tuviera una infancia dificil, pero si veo más factible que aparezca un niño exactamente como Garou, de hecho, él mismo dijo que entre los niños de esta generacion, hay una minoría que espera ansioso en convertirse en monstruo, y de hecho muchos de los Kaijins, eran humanos antes, así que es factible encontrar a alguien como Garou, pero muy dificil tambien. Sin embargo te soy sincero, no tengo mucho interes en hacer a un Garou como maestro, seria interesante de leer, pero yo no tengo interes en hacerlo, tendré en cuenta tu recomendacion de Garou en Boku No Hero, pero dificilmente lo haga, ya que como dije, Boku No Hero no es un mundo que me fascine mucho como para hacerle un fanfic propio, por lo que no te prometo que haré un fanfic del mismo, pero igual tendré en cuenta tu recomendación por si muy en el futuro cambio de opinión, he leído pocos buenos fanfics de Boku No Hero, pero una cosa es que sea interesante leerlo, y otra es que sea interesante hacerle un fanfic, y por ahora no me apetece tanto, sin embargo lo tendré en cuenta igual como recomendación, aunque si lo hiciera, no haría a Garou maestro de nadie de ese modo, ya que no me entusiasma mucho esa idea para escribirlo, pero si quizás para leerlo, pero como te dije, Boku No Hero no me entusiasma tanto como para hacerle un fanfic, eso incluso ya lo he dicho anteriormente por lo que es difícil que le haga un fanfic. Y la verdad Kasuki en mi opinión es completamente diferente a Tatsu, ya que él si bien es recontra odioso, no era cobarde como Tatsu, pero igual me desagrada enormemente como personaje, no por lo de Midoriya, sino por jugar a ser un Badass y no le sale nada, igual que otro falso badass como el Emo Vengador, una cosa es hacerse el rudo forzadamente, y otra es serlo naturalmente como un Ikki El Fenix, Hiei de Yuyu Hakusho y el propio Garou. El verdadero badass de Boku No Hero es el propio Stein, aunque Garou me parece aun mejor. Y como te dije, no te prometo hacer un fanfic de Boku No Hero, pero igual lo tendré en cuenta junto a otras recomendaciones que recibí, entre las cuales estaba de hecho este mismo fanfic de Shinmai. Gracias por tu apoyo amigo, y repito, me gustó el analisis que hiciste con Garou y no me molesta en lo absoluto que tus comentarios resulten largos por eso. Y gracias por seguir este fanfic.

**Guest: **Gracias Amigo, me alegra que te haya gustado lo de Garou. Gracias por tu apoyo amigo.

* * *

**Y pues, sin nada más que añadir comencemos.**

**Comienzo del Opening 1 del Fanfic(Opening 2 de Jojo Bizarre Aventure, 'Bloody Stream'){ ** watch?v=hK72-_2smr8 **}**

(Empieza la música mostrándose la cara de varios personajes mirando la cámara como Mio, María con ambas sonriendo mostrando sus dientes, luego Yuki con su mirada sin emociones junto a Kurumi que se muestra sonriendo y por último Goku que aparece sonriendo golpeando con su puño derecho su palma izquierda)

Por Debajo de las Sombras (Sale Mio desnuda dando una pose seductora tal como en el opening de Shinmai Maou No Testament siendo esa parte igual al comienzo de ese opening con mirada seductora resaltando en cuadros distintas partes de su cuerpo, y de la misma forma María sale de la misma forma seductora y desnuda como en el opening en el anime)

Recuerdos que despiertan dentro de ti, hierven tu sangre (Salen ahora Yuki también de la misma manera que sale desnuda en el opening de Shinmai Maou No Testament con su miradas seductoras resaltando en cuadros distintas partes de su cuerpo, y también se muestra allí a Kurumi desnuda de pie haciendo una pose seductora desnuda doblando su rodilla izquierda, levantando sus brazos y juntando sus manos hacia arriba mostrando sus bellas axilas, así como abriendo levemente su boca para mostrar sus bellos labios)

Tu pasado se transforma, en la fuerza que te hará seguir de pie, en esta lucha(Se muestra a Goku luchando contra Garou en mano a mano chocando puños y patadas con ambos mirándose con una sonrisa desafiante)

En ti estará el amor, la suerte que el mundo te dará, es de héroes sonreír, sin miedo y temor (Mio, Kurumi, Yuki y María mostraban rostros tristes, pero Goku se muestra sonriendo en su forma clásica frente a ellas, y ellas también sonríen al verlo)

(Luego se muestra tanto al grupo de héroes integrados por la hermana de Yuki, Kurumi, Takashi y Shiba con miradas serias de los primeros mientras el último sonríe con sus ojos cerrados; así como a Basara con una mirada seria acompañado de 6 personas con armaduras misteriosas que aparentemente también son de la villa de los héroes)

Engañaré a la oscuridad, con valor mantendré la paz( Se muestra a Zolgear acompañado de Zest y algunos otros demonios sonriendo con maldad, así como a una sombra detrás de él que sonríe de forma psicótica que tiene detrás suyo a varios monstruos ocultos.

No importa cuán difícil sea, lo voy a lograr(Se muestra a Leohart sentado en su trono, y después a un ser misterioso con ojos rojos brillantes que lidera a otras 9 seres entre las que se incluye la hermanastra de Leohart, Liala quien se mostraba sonriendo.)

La puerta del destino se abrirá, y nos mostrará el futuro (Nos muestra a una hermosa chica de baja estatura de pelo largo y ojos negros que mira sin emoción liderando a un gran grupo de seres ocultos en las sombras)

(Luego se muestra a Jin Toujou con su espada y armadura de héroe, y también a los miembros del consejo de héroes junto a una hermosa chica rubia también con armadura de héroe)

Como una tormenta sangrienta, arde con una piedra sangrienta (Se muestra a Garou luchando contra Yuki, Takashi y Kurumi con una sonrisa bestial mientras estos tenían una mirada seria, para luego mirar desafiante a Shiba)

Observa como las tinieblas cubren su interior (Se nos muestra a Goku luchando contra el infame Zolgear quien le lanza hechizos a Goku que esquiva con dificultad dirigiéndose a él)

No me detendré, mis objetivo cumpliré, ¡voy a luchar! (Se muestra a Goku rodeándose de su aura blanca azulada de Ki para lanzar finalmente un Kamehameha)

¡Marcado está mi piel! (Se muestra a Goku ahora parado con una mirada seria en medio de Mio, Kurumi, María y Yuki con todos ellos teniendo una mirada seria y mirando la pantalla terminando el opening)

**Fin del Opening 1 del Fanfic(Opening 2 de Jojo Bizarre Aventure, 'Bloody Stream'){ ** watch?v=hK72-_2smr8 **}**

* * *

**No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Shinmai Maou No Testament ni de los soundtracks u otros animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Akira Toriyama y Tetsuto Uesu respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundtracks usados en el fanfic, y a los creadores de los personajes de otros animes.**

* * *

**Goku en un Mundo de Demonios y Otros Seres.**

**Capítulo 7: Estableciendo Nuevos Vínculos.**

* * *

**/Mientras Tanto, En el Edificio Abandonado, lugar de la Batalla Anterior entre Garou vs Los Héroes y Goku/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Feeling Each Other Out [Arc-V]{ ** watch?v=luQ9PoB7Mc8&list=WL&index=37&t=184s** }**

Estaban Goku, junto a María quien era la que lo traía ahora de su hombro derecho, Mio, Yuki quien era sostenida del hombro por su hermana Kurumi, y Shiba quien tenía cerca de él a Takashi en el suelo

–Bueno, supongo que esto termina así por ahora * Dice Shiba sonriendo.

– ¿Por qué lo dices, que no una de sus misiones era eliminarme? * Pregunta con seriedad Mio.

–Creo que ahora no es el momento de eso, después de que la mayoría de nosotros perdieron de esa manera contra Garou, además yo no estoy autorizado para hacerlo, y ellos no están en condiciones tampoco, por lo que la misión se suspende, como evaluador y vigilante de turno puedo concluir en eso * Dice Shiba calmado, respirando de alivio tanto Mio como los demás.

–Por lo tanto, nos vamos, me llevaré a Takashi, y cuando digo 'Nos vamos', también me refiero a ustedes dos, hermanas Nonaka * Dice Shiba de forma relajada, y esto hizo fruncir el ceño a Goku, y preocupar a las demás, pero tanto Yuki como Kurumi pusieron un rostro resignado de tristeza, sin embargo Goku se zafó del agarre de María y se puso delante de Yuki y Kurumi de espaldas a ellas y encarando a Shiba, como si las protegiera sorprendiendo a ambas Nonaka.

–Vete tú, y llévate a tu amigo herido, Yuki y Kurumi no tienen por qué ir contigo * Dice Goku con seriedad claramente desafiante, estaba bastante adolorido por lo que hacía bastante esfuerzo para mantenerse de pie.

–Preferiría mantenerme como un observante hasta el final, así que no te acerques por favor, de lo contrario * Dice Shiba con una sonrisa, pero sonando claramente amenazante un aura azul con verde a su alrededor causando preocupación en las chicas, especialmente a las hermanas Nonaka, sin embargo Goku inmediatamente al escuchar esto y notar esto, desapareció con su súper velocidad, apareciendo directamente frente a Shiba muy cerca de él invadiendo su espacio personal, teniendo el también un mirada seria y claramente molesta sorprendiendo a las chicas.

– ¿Qué crees, que le tendría miedo a un cobarde que no ayuda a sus compañeros? La verdad, de todos aquí tu eres el único que me desagrada * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante.

– ¡Goku, No! * Dice Yuki queriendo intervenir, pero Goku levanta su mano derecha deteniéndola.

–Si Yuki y su hermana no regresan, la situación va a empeorar, nos va a afectar a todos * Dice con seriedad Shiba.

–Si tocas a Yuki y a Kurumi, la única situación que va a empeorar es la tuya, porque te patearé el trasero, me estás colmando la paciencia, y eso que soy de las que tiene mucha * Dice Goku con seriedad y desafío, definitivamente él no le perdona a Shiba por cómo se dirigió hacia sus compañeros mientras eran masacrados por Garou.

– ¿Aún sigues con eso? Ya pasó * Dice sonriendo levemente Shiba.

–Pues si quieres que pase, lárgate de aquí y deja a Kurumi y a Yuki * Dice Goku con seriedad y desafío, definitivamente el clima entre los dos, Goku y Shiba está tenso, podría decirse que por alguna razón, Shiba le desagradaba a Goku más que el propio Garou.

–Gracias Goku, fue un placer convivir contigo en este tiempo, y es una suerte que pudimos reencontrarnos después de conocernos hace un tiempo * Dice Yuki con tristeza caminando junto a Kurumi, para dirigirse hacia Shiba, pero de nuevo Goku levanta su mano derecha nuevamente esta vez indicándole que se detenga sorprendiéndola a ella y a su hermana.

– ¿Qué te propones, no ves que esto la puede afectar no solo a ella, sino a su hermana? * Pregunta Shiba con seriedad.

–Yuki ¿Realmente quieres irte? Háblame con la verdad * Dice Goku sin siquiera mirarla, a lo que Yuki amplía sus ojos temblando dudosa, ella quería evitar cualquier altercado, por lo que pensó en mentir y decirle que si, efectivamente quería irse, ya que con eso Goku se calmaría y no confrontaría a Shiba, ya que eso era lo mejor, pero las palabras no le salían.

–"¿Por qué no puedo mentir? Tengo que hacerlo, es lo mejor para todos, lo mejor para Goku, no puedo ser egoísta" * Dice Yuki temblando mientras le salían lágrimas, pero Goku no lo podía ver ya que estaba de espaldas, Kurumi quien estaba a su lado notaba esto poniendo un rostro de tristeza.

–"Onee" * Dice Kurumi con tristeza.

– ¡Quiero quedarme contigo, Quiero quedarme a tu lado para siempre Goku! * Grita Yuki con lágrimas y sonrojo sorprendiendo a las demás chicas, pero Yuki lo hizo, grito lo que sentía con lágrimas, sabía que esto podría traer consecuencias, pero su ser le impidió aguantar ese deseo tan profundo que ell misma catalogaba como egoista, sin embargo Mio y María sonrieron levemente por esto.

–Eso me lo imaginaba Yuki, ¿Y tú Kurumi, quieres irte, o quieres quedarte? * Pregunta Goku con seriedad y determinación, pero Kurumi si bien dudó un poco, también respondió.

– ¡Yo también quiero quedarme, quiero quedarme donde Onee quiere estar! * Dice con lágrimas Kurumi abrazando a su hermana, esto alegró más a las chicas, mientras Goku con una mirada seria y con clara determinación asintió.

–Ya las escuchaste * Dice Goku con seriedad.

–Sí, y aunque en cierta forma me conmueven, eso no es algo que puedo aceptar, desgraciadamente tendré que dejar de ser un observante y convertirme en participante * Dice Shiba encendiendo más su aura a lo que Goku se pone en su pose de pelea al estilo tortuga.

–Aunque esté herido, aun me quedan algo de energía, ya que todavía no usé el Kamehameha * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante, intrigando sus palabras a los demás.

–"¿Kamehameha?" * Dijeron al mismo tiempo en sus mentes Mio, María, Kurumi y Yuki.

–Esto será bajo tu propio riesgo * Dice Shiba con seriedad mostrando unos ojos rojos amenazantes que lucían intimidantes.

–"Parece que es fuerte, pero no puedo rendirme" * Dice Goku con seriedad, pero justo antes de que iniciara la batalla, alguien más atravesó la barrera, esto era porque el tiempo de la misma ya se estaba agotando, además de que Shiba no puso tanto poder en ella.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Feeling Each Other Out [Arc-V]{ ** watch?v=luQ9PoB7Mc8&list=WL&index=37&t=184s** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Fujitora Theme{ ** watch?v=j9YydoGTt0s** }**

– ¡Detente Shiba, los del consejo claramente te ordenamos que debes evitar luchar! * Dijo una voz imponente de la persona que penetraba la barrera, que era una voz masculina de una persona adulta, sorprendiendo a todos allí, incluyendo al propio Shiba.

Se trata de un hombre ciego adulto de unos 54 años de edad, que al parecer generalmente mantiene sus ojos cerrados. Tiene una gran estatura de 270 cm siendo un individuo enorme pareciendo un gigante al lado de los que están allí, es de fisionomía ancha, de nariz prominente, pelo corto y negro, patillas largas, bigote disimulado y perilla abundante. El rasgo más característico de su rostro es una cicatriz en forma de equis en la zona izquierda de su frente que se extiende sobre ambos ojos, lleva puesta el mismo tipo de traje que los del Clan de los Héroes.

– ¡El Miembro del Consejo de Héroes, El Señor Issho Fujitora! * Dijo sorprendida Kurumi, al escuchar esto, Mio y María se sorprendieron más, a la vez que lo sintieron como peligroso, ya que Fujitora es de los que están a cargo de gobernar a los Héroes ni más ni menos, además de que es un veterano de guerras, desde antes del nacimiento de Jin Toujou.

–"Ese señor es enorme y se ve realmente fuerte" * Dice Goku sorprendido en su mente, si bien él ha vencido a individuos más grandes que Fujitora, este da la sensación de que no solo es fuerte por su tamaño, sino por claramente más que eso.

–Señor Fujitora ¿A qué se debe su presencia aquí? * Pregunta Shiba calmado desactivando su aura.

–Decidí venir personalmente a informar que Mio Naruse y su acompañante súcubo, han dejado de ser objetivos de eliminación, y pasaron a ser de nuevo objetivos de vigilancia, la mayoría del consejo revieron su posición, y eso es lo que decidieron justo ahora, y como yo siempre fui partidario de que fuera así desde el principio, la decisión fue completamente unánime * Dice con seriedad Fujitora sorprendiendo a las chicas a la vez que alegrándolas gratamente.

–Oh ya veo, creo que eso es bueno * Dice sonriendo Shiba.

–Pero a Cambio, se decidió que tanto Yuki Nonaka, como Kurumi Nonaka, se quedarán aquí a hacer personalmente la vigilancia, y deberán vivir en la misma casa que Mio Naruse * Dice Fujitora serio, esto sorprendió más a las chicas y a Goku, pero los puso felices, a lo que Shiba simplemente dio una sonrisa irónica.

–Eso también es bueno, significa que no tengo porque pelear * Dice Shiba sonriendo calmado.

–Así es, ahora debes volver conmigo * Dijo con seriedad Fujitora asintiendo Shiba

Luego se acercó a donde estaba Takashi inconsciente agachándose a tocarlo con sus dos manos sintiendo las heridas que tiene herido teniendo expresión seria de molestia.

– ¿Garou, verdad? * Pregunta molesto Fujitora ya que reconoció esas cicatrices dejadas al tocarlas con sus dos manos que eran por la técnica Ryuusui Gansai-Ken.

–Sí, le revelaré más detalles en el informe * Dice Shiba con seriedad levantando de vuelta a Takashi.

–Cuidaremos de Takashi, mandaremos a traer sus cosas en la casa donde vivirán, que es propiedad de Jin Toujou * Dice Fujitora con seriedad, asintiendo con respeto Kurumi y Yuki, luego dirigió se volteó hacia Goku.

–Son Goku, Jin Toujou confía en ti, así que simplemente si puedes, te encomiendo también la protección de las hermanas Nonaka, son valiosas para el Clan de los Héroes * Dice Fujitora con leve sonrisa, asintiendo Goku con una sonrisa determinante.

–No te preocupes, cuidaré de ellas con mi vida, así como de Mio y María * Dice Goku sonriendo con determinación golpeando su pecho con su puño derecho levemente, sonrojando a Yuki y Kurumi, así como a María y Mio, luego Fujitora volteó con seriedad hacia Mio(Si se preguntan como sabe quién es quién al ser ciego, es principalmente porque ellos han estado vigilando a los de aquí, por lo que él puede saber el flujo de energía de los mismos para diferenciarlos).

–Mio Naruse, no creas que hago esto para ganar puntos con los demonios ni nada, simplemente tomo en cuenta cierta cuestiones que pienso no deberíamos ignorar, como por ejemplo, que la mayor parte de tu vida, viviste como humana en vez de como demonio, pero no dejaremos la vigilancia contigo, y no se trata de evitar el riesgo de tengas en el futuro malas intenciones solamente, sino también de que tu poder no se descontrole y cause peligro al mundo, porque si eso pasa, yo personalmente intervendré si es necesario ya que soy el principal responsable de que seas de vuelta convertida en objetivo de vigilancia * Dice Fujitora con seriedad.

–"Aunque, admito que la ayuda de ese mocoso rebelde de Jin Toujou, fue esencial para lograr esto, no sé qué les dijo a los demás miembros, pero de alguna forma funcionó" * Dijo Fujitora en su mente con seriedad.

– ¡No será necesario, amo a la humanidad, y nunca haría algo para causarle peligro, y además prometo que algún día controlaré el poder que me dio mi padre, por completo! Aun así, le agradezco lo que logró* Dice Mio con seriedad y determinación, Goku sonrió levemente ante esto, Fujitora simplemente asintió.

–No hay nada que agradecer, y espero que logres lo que dices, ¡Vámonos Shiba! Ya no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí, dejémoslo descansar * Ordena con seriedad Fujitora asintiendo Shiba mientras carga a Takashi y camina detrás suyo para que finalmente ambos desaparezcan junto a la barrera creada, quedando en la cima del edificio abandonado real, Goku, Yuki, Kurumi, Mio y María.

**Fin de Soundtrack Fujitora Theme{ ** watch?v=j9YydoGTt0s** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragonball Super - Noble Saiyan (HQ Cover){ ** watch?v=fM755fv-sA8** }**

–Goku * Decía con lágrimas y sonriendo Yuki caminando hacia él cojeando adolorida, sin embargo las 4 chicas cambiarían su sonrisas por una expresión de gran preocupación al ver que Goku cayó de cara al suelo inconsciente, esto se debe a sus heridas por la batalla contra Garou que se estaba aguantando, claramente sus heridas eran incluso peores que la propia Yuki quien se arrodilla poniendo la cabeza de Goku en sus muslos y tocándole el rostro con sus dos manos teniendo este los ojos cerrados.

–"¡¿Él, con todas esas heridas, planeaba pelear contra Shiba por mí y por mi hermana, cuanto dolor estaba aguantando?!" * Se preguntó impactada con lágrimas en su mente Yuki conmovida dejando caer lágrimas en el rostro de Garou.

–"¡¿Estaba dispuesto a luchar por nosotras con todas esas heridas, y contra Shiba?!" * Dice en su mente con leves lágrimas de tristeza y estando conmovida Kurumi.

– ¡Goku, reacciona por favor, Goku! * Decía preocupada con lágrimas Yuki, pero Goku aunque respiraba, había perdido completamente el conocimiento.

* * *

**/Residencia Toujou, al Día Siguiente, De Mañana/**

Después de que Goku se desmayara, fue traído a la Residencia Toujou, donde le trataron sus heridas debidamente, por lo que ya no tiene heridas graves, ya que las más importantes fueron mermadas, teniendo heridas menores, Yuki con una medicina especial de la Aldea de los Héroes, ayudó especialmente a que las heridas de Goku se curaran más rápido, y ahora de mañana Goku está claramente mejor durmiendo plácidamente.

Después de ser cuidado por ellas, María, Mio, Yuki y Kurumi miraban sonriendo a Goku mientras este aún descansaba.

–Realmente por lo que pude ver, él es alguien terco, estaba dispuesto a luchar con todas esas heridas encima contra Shiba, solo para impedir que nos lleve a la fuerza * Dice Kurumi dando un suspiro y volteando la mirada a lo Tsundere, pero en su interior estaba sumamente feliz por lo que Goku hizo por ellas ocultando su sonrojo.

–Sí, pero así es Goku-san, él vive para luchar, aunque esta vez no solo iba a pelear por sí mismo, sino por ustedes * Dice sonriendo María.

–Sí, él es así, pero estaba dispuesto a luchar para que todas convivamos juntas aquí * Dice sonriendo con leve sonrojo Yuki.

– ¡Pues hagamos eso, vivamos juntos y seamos felices! * Dice alegre con sonrojo Mío, asintiendo las otras tres sonriendo., vale decir que Mio, y Yuki tenían su uniforme de la escuela por lo que irían a la escuela, mientras Kurumi las acompañaría para ir a inscribirse en la academia común vestido azul normal ya que en el camino le conseguirían el uniforme, y a la vez que María se quedaría a cuidar de Goku quien no asistiría hoy por eso, y lo reportarían como enfermo, y como hoy era Viernes, tendría todo el fin de semana para reponerse completamente.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragonball Super - Noble Saiyan (HQ Cover){ ** watch?v=fM755fv-sA8** }**

Ahora María y Goku estaban solos, la misma acariciaba la cabeza de Goku.

–"¿Qué haré cuando El Señor Zolgear, comunique que es momento de actuar?" * Dice con tristeza en su mente María para luego darle un beso en la frente al pequeño guerrero que dormía plácidamente.

* * *

**/Más Tarde, en el Día /**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack TTS: OST Mirai No Bulma Mirai Trunks Theme Arrangement{ ** watch?v=wuDqGItc56M** }**

Goku seguía durmiendo, aparentemente la medicina usada por Yuki también tiene un efecto relajante que le hacía dormir bastante, sin embargo, justo ahora, Kurumi, Mio, Yuki y habían llegado por lo que aún están uniformadas, la primera se había inscripto y ya empezó las clases, vale decir que ya en la mañana le habían enviado todas sus cosas a ambas, y su familia no tuvo nada en contra de que se queden en la Residencia Toujou.

Goku había despertado para alegría de las 4 chicas, las mismas estuvieron felices por ello, Yuki y Mio lo abrazaron al mismo tiempo, para luego soltarlo, ya que lo asfixiaban con sus pechos sensuales en la cara.

–Goku, no tengo como agradecerte por todo * Dice Yuki sonrojada y emocionada.

–Yo, supongo que también, Gracias, y discúlpame por juzgarte mal en principio * Dijo tímidamente con sonrojo Kurumi.

–No hay problema, y no hay de que, yo las ayudo porque quiero hacerlo * Dice Goku sonriendo alegre sonrojándose ambas Nonaka.

–Por cierto Goku, fue genial la forma en que luchaste contra ese Garou que realmente era muy fuerte * Dice sonriendo Mio.

– ¡Si Goku-san, lograste igualarlo a pesar de que demostró ser toda una bestia! * Dijo feliz María, sin embargo, para sorpresa de las 4, Goku negó con la cabeza.

–Estás equivocada María, yo no soy tan fuerte como crees, tengo que admitir que no estoy en su nivel * Dijo Goku sonriendo irónicamente sorprendiendo a las 4.

– ¡Tampoco es para que seas tan modesto, si mientras a nosotros nos hizo trizar, tú le diste una dura pelea! * Dice Kurumi incrédula.

–No, no es modestia, esa es la verdad, yo luché con toda mi fuerza, con todo lo que tengo, pero si esa mujer no se hubiera metido, estoy seguro de que yo hubiera perdido, es más, mientras avanzaba el combate, mis técnicas eran cada vez menos efectivas, en cambio las suyas, yo no podía frenarlas, la verdad no me gusta decirlo, pero si volvemos a pelear, lo más seguro es que me aplaste * Dice Goku sonriendo.

– ¡Esto no es para reírse Goku, ese Monstruo Humano ahora casi te mata, y tú dices que incluso si lucharan de nuevo, te aplastaría! * Dice Mio molesta y preocupada.

–Además Goku-san recuerda que hablaste algo de que no habías usado el 'Kamehameha' o algo así, quizás con eso, sea lo que sea, podrías ganar * Dice María sonriendo, pero Goku lo niega con la cabeza.

–No, El Kamehameha es un ataque poderoso, pero tiene sus debilidades, hace tiempo tuve un oponente que también es muy bueno peleando y estudiando las habilidades del oponente, llamado Ten Shin Han, quien actualmente es mi amigo, él descubrió como detener el Kamehameha, es una de las razones por las que perdí contra él en un torneo, pero Garou es incluso mejor que él para eso, por lo que no dudo que encuentre una forma de detener, desviar, o simplemente esquivar esa técnica, y como consume bastante energía, yo estaría acabado si fallara esa técnica, ya que necesito toda mi energía para poder pelear adecuadamente con Garou como lo hice, pero ni aun así es suficiente * Dice Goku con seriedad.

–Goku, ese no eres tú, pensé que no temes enfrentar a los fuertes * Dice Mio algo molesta.

–Y no le temo a Garou, cuando luché contra él, me sentí muy feliz, estaba muy feliz de que un peleador de Artes Marciales sea tan fuerte, pero para poder tener oportunidad contra él, lo único que puedo hacer es entrenar más, hacerme más fuerte, y un mejor peleador, estoy feliz de encontrarme con sujetos así, ya que eso me ayudará a hacerme más fuerte * Dice Goku sonriendo feliz, desconcertando algo a las chicas, sin embargo al menos Mio y María, ya comprenden más su forma de ser, por lo que sonríen irónicamente.

–Dime Yuki, ese Shiba ¿También es muy fuerte? * Pregunta Goku con seriedad.

–Si * Dice seriamente Yuki.

–Viste mi pelea contra Garou, respóndeme con sinceridad, ¿Crees que actualmente puedo ganarle? * Pregunta con curiosidad Goku, Yuki da un largo suspiro antes de responder.

–Lo más probable es que no, Lo Siento * Dice Yuki con leve tristeza.

–Me lo esperaba, no te preocupes Yuki, como ya dije, entrenaré todo lo que pueda para hacerme más fuerte * Dice Goku sonriendo, a lo que Yuki también sonrió levemente al igual que las demás.

Y así pasarían las semanas felices, con un Goku entrenando bastante, hasta que una noche.

**Fin de Soundtrack TTS: OST Mirai No Bulma Mirai Trunks Theme Arrangement{ ** watch?v=wuDqGItc56M** }**

* * *

**/Varias Semanas Después, Noche de Luna Llena/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Shuujuu keiyaku mahou { ** watch?v=LJQimOdnb5s&list=PL6NOHadsS7lfQxXhfJSYz6pgy4SeS_y44&index=30** }**

Al parecer, llegó el momento de hacer el Contrato Amo y Sirviente, cuando Kurumi se enteró de esto y de cómo funcionaba, no le gustó mucho la idea de que su Onee lo hiciera, pero ella estaba completamente decidida por lo que era imposible pararla, y Goku accedió(Vale mencionar que ya habían cenado).

Y tal como aquella vez cuando se hizo el contrato de Goku con Mio, María quien estaba en su forma súcubo, con su magia creó en el suelo de la sala de estar que lo cubría, eran unas especies de runas entretejidas dibujadas con magia que eran un gran círculo mágico para un ritual.

–Lamento la tardanza, comenzaremos el ritual para el Contrato de Amo y Sirviente de Yuki-san * Dice María con seriedad, estaban allí Goku, Kurumi, Mio, y por supuesto, Yuki. Goku lleva un conjunto naranja de ropa de casa con una playera y short de ese color, Mio llevaba como en su mayor parte suele llevar en casa, o sea un top tipo camisola amarillo que dejaba un buen vistazo de sus enormes pechos, y unos pantaloncillos ajustados azules que daban un buen vistazo de sus sensuales piernas; Por su parte Kurumi llevaba un vestido blanco normal de casa con algunos dibujos de flores.

Sin embargo la que más resaltaba su forma de vestir, era Yuki, ya que lleva un traje de color blanco con diseño de ropa interior, dando no solo un buen vistazo de sus pechos, sino principalmente de sus sensuales glúteos pareciendo como si solo llevara una braga allí, dando un buen vistazo de la piel de su trasero. Esto atraería la atención de cualquier hombre, encantado con la belleza galante involuntariamente que da ese traje, y más aún con una belleza como Yuki usándolo, pero Goku al menos en el rostro, lo único que muestra es una expresión relajada de confusión rascándose la cabeza con su dedo índice derecho.

–Oye Yuki, perdón por la pregunta, pero ¿Tienes calor? * Pregunta Goku curioso.

–No realmente, simple no quiero perder contra Naruse-san, y María me consiguió este atuendo * Dice sin emoción Yuki, Kurumi claramente se siente incómoda por esto, y Mio también, pero esta cierra sus ojos y trata de apartar cualquier pensamiento negativo que la haga caer en la maldición.

–"¿Perder contra Mio, perder en qué?" * Se preguntaba confundido Goku en su mente.

–Solo quería corresponder los sentimientos de Yuki-san * Dice María con una falsa expresión dramática, que en realidad era cómica.

–"¿Sentimientos?" * Decía confuso Goku en su mente.

–Goku, mírame * Dice sonrojada Yuki sin emoción.

–De hecho, eso hago * Dice confundido Goku mientras mira a Yuki calmado. Debido a su falta de pudor por su inocencia, él no tiene problemas en mirarla, cosa que da celos a Mio, aunque se aguanta, sin embargo Yuki sonreía levemente sonrojada resaltando su hermoso rostro.

–Muy bien, Yuki-san, comencemos * Dice María de nuevo con expresión seria, asintiendo Yuki dándole su mano derecha a María quien la sujeta, y vale recordar que Yuki también será sierva en el contrato tal como lo es Mio, aunque en este caso, es porque Yuki lo quiso así, y después de que ella asintiera, el círculo mágico empezó a brillar en ese momento. Al inicio solo era el cuerpo de Yuki, después el cuerpo de Goku fue rodeado por la misma luz extensa. A partir de ese momento, un círculo mágico apareció en la parte posterior de la mano derecha de Goku.

–Recuerdo esto, pero, olvide que se hacía ¡Jijiji! * Dice Goku sonriendo apenado.

–María me lo explicó, según sus palabras, debo besar el círculo de tu mano, pero no quiero hacer eso, ya que desde el principio he decidido no hacer un contrato normal * Dice sin emoción Yuki sorprendiendo a María y Mio, pero Goku quedó confuso.

– ¿Mm? * Dice más confundido Goku inclinando su cabeza mientras Yuki lo miraba con sus hermosos ojos fijamente con determinación.

–Sé que ciertas cosas pasaran si no beso tu mano antes de que el círculo mágico desaparezca, pero voy a estar bien, ya que como dije, no voy a perder con Naruse-san * Dice sin emoción Yuki, pero con una expresión decidida, esto, debido a que supo de parte de María todo lo que pasó entre Goku y Mio en el contrato, por lo que no quiere quedarse atrás, ya que ella se declaró así misma la enamorada de Goku.

**Fin de Soundtrack Shuujuu keiyaku mahou { ** watch?v=LJQimOdnb5s&list=PL6NOHadsS7lfQxXhfJSYz6pgy4SeS_y44&index=30** }**

–Eh * Decía Goku dudoso y confundido, ya que no comprende en que es lo que Yuki no quiere perder contra Mio.

–"En estos momentos no creo que Yuki y Mio vayan a pelear, pero entonces ¿En que no quiere perder Yuki contra Mio?, está diciendo cada vez más cosas que no entiendo, y en cierta forma según he notado, a las personas no les gusta que se les pregunte tantas cosas que uno no sabe, eso lo pude comprobar principalmente por Bulma, Krilin y María, incluso mi maestro no tiene tanta paciencia para explicarme las cosas" * Dice Goku pensativo y confundido rascándose la barbilla ahora con su dedo índice derecho(Si no comprenden cómo se siente Goku ahora, imagínense una clase para resolver las ecuaciones más difíciles, con los procedimientos más largos en las clases de Matemáticas, y te enredas por completo en la explicación del profesor ya a mitad de camino mientras él sigue explicando, tanto que no sabes ni que preguntar, así de enredado está Goku ahora, XD).

–Hazme lo mismo que a Naruse-san, por favor Goku, sométeme, domíname * Dice sin emoción pero con decisión Yuki, y esto sorprendió a las chicas, pero gustó a la loli súcubo, aunque solo confundió aún más a Goku.

– ¿Someterte, dominarte, cómo? Y por cierto, creo que este círculo de mi mano que es tan raro está desapareciendo como aquella vez* Preguntaba confundido Goku, pero Yuki no lo pudo escuchar ya que empezó a sentirse extraña, una especie de cosquilleo en su cuerpo, y en unos segundos después el circulo desapareció completamente de la mano de Goku, pero la sensación en Yuki se empezó a hacerse claramente más fuerte sonrojada y empezando a mostrar signos de excitación, y después de eso se ve en su cuello una especie de collar tatuado con un corazón en el medio de color violeta azulado.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Konna koto hazukashii kedo{ ** watch?v=8FmBHVEf0S0&list=PL6NOHadsS7lfQxXhfJSYz6pgy4SeS_y44&index=29** }**

– ¡Ah! * Decía gimiendo excitada Yuki, En lo profundo de su abdomen, un dolor dulce empezó a crecer en el órgano que simboliza la feminidad, en su entrepierna. El cuerpo de Yuki se estremeció.

Al mismo tiempo. Una sensación atravesó su cuerpo.

– ¡Ah, Mm! ¡Yaah, Mm! * Decía gimiendo excitada con un rostro sonrojado Yuki cerrando sus ojos.

– ¡Ah, Fuahhhh! * Decía gimiendo excitada y sonrojada Yuki, hizo dulces voces en su dulce agonía, Yuki se tambaleo e inclina su cuerpo en frente de sus ojos.

– ¡Onee! * Dice preocupada Kurumi, pero María la tranquiliza, mientras el cuerpo de Yuki al desplomarse es atrapado por Goku que aunque es claramente más pequeño que ella, con su fuerza puede atraparla fácilmente.

–No te preocupes por tu hermana, estará bien ¡Goku-san, adelante, es tu turno de responder a los sentimientos de Yuki-san! * Dice sonriendo María, pero Goku la miró confundido.

– ¿Y, que era lo que tenía que hacer? * Dice Goku confundido, cayendo de espaldas al estilo anime María, Mio solo hizo una sonrisa irónica ya que habían olvidado lo ingenuo que era Goku, María quien se puso de nuevo de pie se quejó cómicamente.

– ¡Lo que le hiciste a Mio-san, recuerda, tocarla en su piel y buscar un punto en donde debas tocar más! * Dice María molesta cómicamente.

–Ah, es cierto, pero… * Dice Goku dudoso, ya que no sabía en donde sería bueno tocar, luego miró a Mio quien sintió curiosidad por eso, pero luego miró sus pechos, ante esto, ella se sonrojó volteando su mirada.

–No me queda más que intentar eso * Dice Goku calmado soltando a Yuki quien queda arrodillada aunque a pesar de eso, está prácticamente a la altura de Goku, él iba a intentar tocar los pechos de ella con sus dos manos.

–"¡¿Qué le va a hacer a Onee?! ¡Eso es pervertido!" * Dice en su mente molesta y preocupada con sonrojo Kurumi, pero sin embargo Yuki detuvo las dos manos de Goku justo en frente de sus pechos mirándolo seriamente con el ceño fruncido, a pesar del efecto de la maldición, al parecer ella tiene una voluntad tan fuerte como la de Mio, sino es que incluso más, la misma negaba con la cabeza la acción de Goku.

–"Eso está bien, es cierto que Onee dijo estar enamorada de él, pero él no puede aprovecharse así de ella" * Dice en su mente de forma aliviada Kurumi, ya que según ella, Goku se estaba dejando llevar por esto, y Yuki le puso un alto, Mio y María también se sorprendían por esto, creyendo que quizás a último momento, Yuki se arrepintió de todo esto.

– ¿Qué pasa Yuki, no quieres que se haga esto? * Pregunta Goku confundido mientras sus manos eran sostenidas por Yuki, sin embargo esta puso una expresión con determinación negando sus palabras.

–No Goku, yo no soy Naruse-san, no es ahí donde debes tocarme * Dice Yuki con seriedad hablando forzadamente en medio del efecto de la maldición extrañando a Goku, así como a las demás, luego la misma soltó las manos de Goku dándose vuelta, inclinándose hacia el suelo, y levantando el trasero, como si se pusiera en posición de 4 patas frente a Goku resaltando su enorme y sensual trasero, esto hizo sonreír a María, así como de nuevo poner incomodas a Mio, y especialmente a Kurumi.

Luego Yuki extendió sus dos manos hacia atrás, alcanzando las manos de Goku sujetándolas nuevamente y colocando una mano de él, en cada glúteo que compone su sensual trasero tocando directamente la piel de esa parte suave de la anatomía de Yuki.

– ¡¿QUE?! * Grita Kurumi desencajada y en shock, al ver a la propia Yuki llevando las manos de Goku allí.

–E-es a-aquí Goku, e-en mi t-trasero, por favor, s-sométeme en m-mi trasero, t-tócame por 5 minutos tal como lo hiciste en los pechos de Naruse-san para someterla * Dice Yuki excitada, pero a diferencia de Mio, ella no se resistía en lo absoluto a esto, lo añoraba incluso y no le importa demostrárselo a Goku.

–Ya escuchaste Goku-san, no hay dudas, ni oposición de Yuki-san por esto, sino todo lo contrario, te está rogando para que lo hagas, no le falles, y respeta su voluntad * Dice sonriendo de forma pícara María, pero Mio así como Kurumi la miran frunciendo el ceño, cosa que hace temblar cómicamente a María.

–Pues creo que no puedo negarme, ya que me lo estás pidiendo, espero que esto sirva para ayudarte amiga * Dice Goku relajado.

–"Con esto, estaré en un camino, que me lleve a estar cada vez más cerca, de ser más que una amiga para ti" * Dice Yuki con determinación en su mente sonrojada y excitada.

– ¡Ja, Uhh, Fuuuuh, Ahh! * Dice Yuki gimiendo fuertemente de excitación respirando agitadamente.

En eso Goku obedeciendo, masajea los glúteos de Yuki, y esta amplía sus ojos.

– ¡Ja, Uhh, Fuuuuh, AAAAHH! * Grita Yuki gimiendo fuertemente de excitación respirando agitadamente mientras Goku masajea sus glúteos.

– ¡IyAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaa! * Grita Yuki con más placer y con más fuerza, estando más excitada mientras Goku le masajea el trasero temblando su cuerpo por dicho placer, y estos gritos suyos incomodaban a Goku.

–"Así también fue con Mio, pero no entiendo el porqué de estos gritos ¿Les causa dolor?" * Dice Goku confundido en su mente mientras continua masajeando o jugando con los glúteos de Yuki(Le pueden decir como quieran, XD).

–"¡¿Qué es esto, que es este placer?! ¡Se siente muy bien, quizás por ser él quien lo hace, me hace sentir tan exageradamente bien!" * Dice Yuki en su mente gimiendo excitada y sonrojada, su visión se ponía en blanco de tanto placer que tenía, a diferencia de Mio, ella buscó por completo esto desde el principio, lo esperaba con ansias.

– ¡Que caderas más erótica, son una buena competencia para los pechos de Mio-sama! * Dice sonriendo de forma pervertida María mientras traía una cámara de video dirigida hacia ella que llamó la atención de todos allí (Si se preguntan de dónde sacó dicha cámara, pues ni idea, quizás invocó esa cámara con alguna magia, o simplemente la tenía escondida por allí, debajo del sofá tal vez XD).

– ¿Qué… que estas….? * Dice de forma desconcertada Yuki mientras continúa en el mismo estado de excitación por la maldición.

– ¿Qué, que estoy haciendo?... ¡Pues estoy grabando la figura sexy de Yuki-san! ¡Hoy es tu primer día como sierva! Si te molesta puedo dejar de grabar, pero Mio-sama se resiste a la sola idea de ser grabada, por lo que tener fuerza de voluntad para aguantar esto, te daría cierta ventaja sobre Mio-sama al demostrar más fortaleza mental* Dice María con una sonrisa, aunque esto último en voz baja, cosa que captó el interés de Yuki.

–E-En ese c-caso, continua * Dice con determinación Yuki, aún con el efecto de la maldición, sumado a los masajes que le da Goku, sonriendo María, Mio y especialmente Kurumi seguían incomodas ante esto, pero no podían hacer nada.

–G-Goku, hazlo más fuerte * Dice Yuki hablando de forma forzada, con Goku asintiendo apretando más los glúteos y haciéndolo más fuerte.

– ¡YIAAAAAAAAAAH! * Grita de excitación y placer Yuki, pero sus gritos seguían incomodando a Goku.

–"Bueno, ella dijo que lo haga como a Mio, así que tendré que hacer eso" * Dijo Goku pensativo en su mente por lo que imprimió más velocidad en los movimientos de los glúteos de Yuki con su mano.

– ¡YAAAAH, Nnn, YAAAAAH, FUAAAAAAAH! * Grita con máximo placer Yuki sacando la lengua, esto le trajo vergüenza a Mio al mirarla recordándose a sí misma, y así Goku siguió por 5 minutos hasta terminar.

**Fin de Soundtrack Konna koto hazukashii kedo{ ** watch?v=8FmBHVEf0S0&list=PL6NOHadsS7lfQxXhfJSYz6pgy4SeS_y44&index=29** }**

–9 Veces También, y terminó * Dijo sonriendo María de forma pervertida, sin embargo, ocurría algo distinto, a diferencia de Mio aquella vez, Yuki no cayó desplomada en el suelo del cansancio, aunque si estaba respirando agitadamente.

–"Bueno, ese dibujo ya no está en su cuello, supongo que esto ya terminó , creo que es bueno, por alguna extraña razón me estaba sintiendo raro, así fue en parte con Mio, aunque no sé cuál es esa extraña razón"* Dice Goku dando un suspiro, sin embargo de repente Yuki dejó de estar en la posición de gateo levantándose un poco , y empujó sus glúteos hacia atrás, pegándose directamente a la entrepierna de Goku tanto que lo empujó a este hacia atrás, y su espalda quedó pegada a la pared como si quedara arrinconado, mientras Yuki con fuerza pegaba su trasero en la entrepierna de este como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

Eso sorprendió a todas las chicas, especialmente a María.

–"¡No puede ser, después de eso debería quedar tan agotada que no debería ponerse de pie! ¡¿Acaso es eso fuerza de voluntad?!" * Dice María sorprendida en su mente.

– ¡¿Onee, que haces?! * Dice impactada cómicamente Kurumi.

Yuki quien respira agitadamente frunce el ceño volteando a mirar fijamente a Goku, pero aunque conservaba su sonrojo, no tenía la mirada sumisa que poseía cuando estaba bajo el efecto de maldición, era una mirada decidida, en cierta forma parecida a la que tuvo con Garou cuando este la superaba y aun así no se rendía, y digo 'en cierta forma', porque esto tiene su diferencia a la vista.

– ¿Yuki? * Pregunta Goku confundido.

–No hemos terminado * Dice Yuki aún agotada, pero con fuerza de voluntad.

– ¡¿De qué hablas Nonaka?! ¡El efecto de la maldición ya terminó! * Dijo molesta cómicamente Mio.

–Bueno, es cierto eso Yuki-san, el efecto pasó, la verdad es muy sorprendente que después de todo eso puedas estar despierta, pero creo que lo mejor es que descanses, aunque no sé a qué te refieres en tus palabras * Dice sonriendo nerviosamente María quien de hecho ya apagó la cámara, pero en eso Yuki mientras miraba a Goku, empezó a mover su gran y sensual trasero pegado en la entrepierna de Goku, esto sorprendió más a las chicas, los movimientos de Yuki es como si buscara 'estimular' en cierta forma al chico de baja estatura a quien declaro 'Su enamorado'.

–Yo, aún quiero seguir * Dice Yuki sin emoción con sonrojo.

– ¡¿Seguir, pero que vas a seguir tonta?! ¡Y ya quítate de ahí y deja de hacer esos movimientos! * Pregunta molesta Mio cómicamente, y Yuki le hace caso apartándose levemente de Goku y poniéndose de pie, pero luego voltea hacia Goku cargándolo de las axilas de hacia atrás y empezando a ir hacia las escaleras camino a su cuarto llevándoselo con algo de esfuerzo.

– ¡¿Pero a donde te lo llevas Onee?! * Pregunta desconcertada Kurumi.

–Estoy harta de que nos estén mirando, esos 5 minutos fueron duros porque me estaba mirando gente que no forma parte de este momento de intimidad entre mi novio y yo, así que iremos a mi cuarto asignado a pasar la noche juntos, lo ayudaré a hacerse hombre esta noche como prueba de mi amor por él * Dice Yuki sin emoción con sonrojo mientras cargaba a Goku.

– ¡¿QUE?! * Preguntan impactadas cómicamente Mio y Kurumi.

– ¡Onee, no puedes hacer eso, no puedes entregarte completamente de esa forma a él tan pronto! * Decía molesta cómicamente Kurumi con sonrojo.

– ¡Y además, él no es tu novio! * Dice molesta cómicamente Mio, pero Yuki las ignoraría, volteándose a llevarse a Goku para 'continuar la noche'.

– ¡No nos ignores! * Dicen molesta cómicamente ambas tsunderes.

Goku por su parte no entendía lo que pasaba inclinando su cabeza en confusión.

**Fin de Soundtrack One Punch Man OST -1080p- Comical Dance (Original){ ** watch?v=aMX1YQQIaHU** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Naruto Shippuden Unreleased Soundtrack – Explanation{ ** watch?v=qkA265A-Sr4** }**

–Aún no puedes hacer eso Yuki-san * Dice María con seriedad siendo extraño esto sabiéndose lo pervertida que es.

– ¿Por qué no? * Pregunta confundida Yuki a lo que María da un suspiro.

–Si lo hacen así, no podrán lograr un Voto de Amo y Sirviente * Dice María con seriedad intrigando a las demás.

– ¿Voto de Amo y Sirviente? * Pregunta con seriedad Yuki.

–Ahora que recuerdo, yo te pregunté sobre eso hace tiempo, María * Dice Goku curioso asintiendo María.

–Sí, el Voto de Amo y Sirviente solo se puede hacer cuando la confianza y el vínculo entre El Amo y El Sirviente, esté al máximo, tanto que la lealtad del sirviente sea tan alta, que se vuelve imposible desde cualquier aspecto, la posibilidad de una traición del sirviente en ese punto * Dice María con seriedad.

–"Ahora que recuerdo, Yahiro me dijo algo parecido" * Dice Goku pensativo en su mente.

– ¡Pero mi confianza en Goku es plena, y jamás lo traicionaría, y él confía plenamente en mí! * Dice Yuki con determinación, sin embargo María lo niega.

–Te equivocas, sé que lo quieres mucho, y que confías en él, pero aún te falta más convivencia y experiencias con él, créeme Yuki-san, en parte lo que dijo tu hermana es verdad, aún es pronto, tienes que dejar las cosas fluir más, te aseguro que la paciencia dará recompensar, ya que el Voto Amo y Sirviente, los fortalecerá * Dice sonriendo María, estas últimas palabras no gustaron mucho a Goku.

–María, recuerda que te dije que no quiero hacerme fuerte con eso, yo creo más en el entrenamiento que en el poder adquirido de esa forma para mí, es un capricho que tengo, sin embargo, no tengo nada en contra de que ustedes se hagan fuertes de esa forma, ya que sé que ustedes no tuvieron el mismo entrenamiento que yo tuve de más pequeño * Dice Goku con determinación.

–No te preocupes por eso Goku-san, luego lo veremos * Dice María sonriendo.

–"Aunque no entendí que es lo que hay que hacer para eso, y que es lo que Yuki quería que hagamos que María le dijo que aún es pronto" * Dice Goku pensativo en su mente.

**Fin de Soundtrack Naruto Shippuden Unreleased Soundtrack – Explanation{ ** watch?v=qkA265A-Sr4** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack One punch man - OST - 21. Peaceful days{ ** watch?v=9SfVIQQwUQs** }**

–Bueno, quizás no podamos 'consumar nuestro amor', sin embargo, aún podemos divertirnos de otro modo, esta vez yo voy a hacer sentir bien a Goku * Dice Yuki con determinación de vuelta impactando cómicamente a las chicas por su tenacidad, pero esta vez María sonríe de vuelta.

–Bueno, eso sí lo puedes hacer, hay ciertos juegos que puedes hacer, yo puedo ayudar si quieres * Dice sonriendo de forma pervertida María.

– ¡Déjate de eso Nonaka! * Dice molesta cómicamente Mio.

Sin embargo, sorprendentemente, Kurumi apartó a Goku de su hermana cargándolo ella misma trayéndolo hacia sí misma abrazándolo desde las axilas o sea desde atrás, sorprendiendo a todas allí incluyendo a Yuki.

– ¿Kurumi? * Pregunta Yuki confundida.

– ¡Esto es demasiado Onee! ¡Si no puedo apartarte a ti de él, entonces lo apartaré a él de ti! * Dice Kurumi decidida con determinación y leve sonrojo sorprendiendo a las demás, ya que a pesar de todo, aunque Goku la ayudó a ella y a su hermana, aún no se mostraba aparentemente confiada del todo con él o al menos eso parecía

– ¡Buena idea Kurumi-san! ¡Ya que aún es Luna Llena, deberíamos aprovechar y hacer el Contrato de Amo y Sirviente entre tú y Goku-san! * Dice alegre María intrigando eso a las demás, pero Kurumi se sorprendió por esto cómicamente soltando a Goku.

– ¡No, no creo que sea buena idea, yo no quiero terminar haciendo cosas lascivas con él! * Dice Kurumi temerosa y avergonzada con sonrojo.

–No es necesario eso, Mio y Yuki no hicieron adecuadamente el contrato, solo tienes que hacer el contrato normal, besar la mano de Goku-san, y listo, no tienes por qué pasar por todo eso, después de todo ya que vives aquí, te ayudará a que estés a salvo y puedan localizarte siempre que sea necesario * Dice María sonriendo a lo que Kurumi permanece dudosa.

–Yo, no sé * Dice dubitativa Kurumi.

–Hagamos algo, ya que quieres alejar a Goku de tu hermana, mientras ella se va a descansar, puedes ir con Goku-san a dar una vuelta de caminata por la calle, y luego volver cuando yo termine de preparar el ritual, si decides antes de empezar, que no lo harás, simplemente no haremos el contrato y punto * Dice sonriendo María.

–Yo…* Dice dubitativa y tímida Kurumi.

–Está bien hermana, confío en ti y en Goku, has lo que dice María, después puedes decidir si hacerlo o no, yo me voy descansar ¿Podrás ayudarme Naruse-san? * Dice Yuki asintiendo Mio y llevándola del hombro, al parecer al pasársele el efecto de su fuerte voluntad por Goku, el cansancio volvió a surtir efecto.

– ¡Bien, decidido! * Dice María alegre, mientras Goku mira sonriendo a Kurumi para salir caminando de la sala y de la casa, Kurumi decide seguirlo hasta llegar a su lado, y ambos empiezan a caminar por la calle silenciosa solos.

**Fin de Soundtrack One punch man - OST - 21. Peaceful days{ ** watch?v=9SfVIQQwUQs** }**

* * *

**/En la Calle/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Yomigaeru kanashimi{ ** watch?v=EFC-Hv48C1g&list=PL6NOHadsS7lfQxXhfJSYz6pgy4SeS_y44&index=11** }**

Goku y Kurumi caminaban uno al lado del otro, irónicamente aunque Kurumi es pequeña y comparte la misma edad con Goku, él es claramente era más bajo por lo que parecía incluso su hermano menor al lado de ella, ambos caminaban en silencio, aunque Goku estaba relajado, mientras Kurumi estaba algo nerviosa, tímida y sonrojada pensando que podía decir, pero luego recordó algo que era necesario hacer, sin embargo, Goku fue el primero en romper el silencio.

–Kurumi, lamento causarte molestias con lo de tu hermana, sé que en cierta forma te molestaba que le hiciera eso, no entiendo porque realmente, de hecho ni entiendo el porqué de todo eso, y me sentía raro, pero según dijeron era necesario * Dice Goku sin mirarla, mostrando una expresión relajada, pero sus palabras sorprendieron a Kurumi.

–Yo…Bueno, sí, en cierta forma me molesta, soy muy celosa de Onee, esto era así desde que éramos pequeñas, de hecho no dejaba que casi ningún niño se le acercara * Dice Kurumi con una sonrisa irónica algo avergonzada.

–Ya veo, sin embargo, quizás por eso no confías en mí, después de todo apenas nos conocemos, ¿Sabes? Quizás cuando lleguemos de vuelta a casa, lo mejor sería decirle a María que no podemos hacer este dichoso contrato, la verdad si hay algo que no quiero hacer, es obligar a las personas a hacer algo que no quieren, en el pasado, tuve enemigos que hacían eso y no quiero ser como ellos, yo soy libre, y quiero que los que están conmigo, también lo sean * Dice Goku con determinación sorprendiendo y sonrojando a Kurumi.

–"¿Él es ese tipo de persona?" * Se pregunta Kurumi en su mente, sin embargo decidió hablar.

–Luego veremos eso, antes que todo, soy yo la que primero debe disculparse contigo * Dijo algo triste Kurumi.

– ¿Tú, y porque tú? * Pregunta Goku confundido.

– ¡¿Lo olvidaste?! ¡Yo te menosprecié, te traté de lo peor por celos, te prejuzgué, e incluso te golpeé de forma humillante, estoy seguro de que no reaccionaste porque Onee estaba allí, y a pesar de eso me salvaste de Garou! * Dice Kurumi en voz alta saliéndole lágrimas de tristeza y deteniéndose en su caminata mirando con sus hermosos ojos tristes a Goku, este se detuvo con ella, pero sin mirarla.

–Eso ya no importa en lo absoluto, como te dije, no hay problema, olvídalo Kurumi, sé que eres así porque te preocupas mucho por tu hermana, pero olvídalo, ahora vives en la misma casa que ella, simplemente te diré que desconfíes o no de mí, yo te protegeré, porque sé que eres buena, no solo por ser la hermana de Yuki, sino porque quizás podríamos volvernos amigos cuando confíes más en mi * Dice Goku sonriendo alegre, y al ver su sonrisa, Kurumi se sonrojó más abriendo levemente su boca y ampliando sus ojos.

–"Esa sonrisa, es como si pudiera destruir cualquier negatividad, nunca vi una sonrisa así, es hermosa, y él demuestra una gran bondad que no puedo ignorar" * Dice Kurumi sonrojada en su mente para luego limpiarse las lágrimas.

–Ya veo, está bien * Dice con una leve sonrisa Kurumi.

– ¿Qué tal si regresamos? Quizás María haya terminado como sea que se llame lo que está haciendo * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–Si * Dice sonriendo Kurumi.

–Cómo te dije, supongo que lo mejor quizás sea que le digamos a María que no quieres hacer eso del contrato * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–Si * Dice sonriendo levemente de forma dudosa Kurumi, y así se irían de vuelta a casa, sin embargo sin que se den cuenta, un mosquito los siguió, y cuando entraron a la casa, este pequeño insecto ordinario también se metió allí.

**Fin de Soundtrack Yomigaeru kanashimi{ ** watch?v=EFC-Hv48C1g&list=PL6NOHadsS7lfQxXhfJSYz6pgy4SeS_y44&index=11** }**

* * *

**/Residencia Toujou/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragonball Super - Universe Erased (HQ Cover){ ** watch?v=MdPL3-hZzo** }**

Goku y Kurumi entraron a la casa, justo cuando María acababa de prepararlo todo para el contrato, Yuki se quedó descansando en su cuarto, y Mio estaba allí, la misma se había sentido muy avergonzada de lo que vio entre Goku y Yuki, ya que le recordó claramente a ella en esa situación, y esperaba que con Kurumi no ocurra lo mismo.

–Veo que ya regresaron tortolitos * Dice María sonriendo de forma pícara.

– ¡María! * Dice celosa y sonrojada Mio molesta cómicamente con María.

– ¡¿Tortolitos?! * Dice avergonzada cómicamente con sonrojo Kurumi, quien está al lado izquierdo de Goku, el cuál obviamente no entendió el chiste de María.

–Tranquila, era solo una broma, pero ¿Qué ha decidido Kurumi-san, hacemos el Contrato de Amo y Sirviente? * Pregunta María sonriendo.

Goku iba a responder tal como lo habían hablado con Kurumi, pero para su sorpresa, Kurumi le tapó la boca con su mano derecha impidiéndole hablar y este miró confundido a Kurumi por eso.

–Sí, lo voy a hacer, acepto ser la sierva de Goku en el Contrato de Amo y Sirviente * Dijo con determinación y seriedad Kurumi sorprendiendo a Goku, en cierta forma también a Mio y poniendo feliz a María.

–Pero a diferencia de Onee, quiero un contrato normal * Dice Kurumi algo avergonzada con sonrojo recordando lo que pasó con Yuki soltando la boca de Goku.

– ¿Estás segura Kurumi? * Pregunta Goku curioso asintiendo ella con determinación.

–No se diga más, hagámoslo ahora * Dice sonriendo María asintiendo Kurumi poniéndose los tres en posición con la menor de las Nonaka dándole su mano derecha a María quien la sujeta, el círculo mágico empezó a brillar en ese momento. Al inicio solo era el cuerpo de Kurumi, después el cuerpo de Goku fue rodeado por la misma luz extensa. A partir de ese momento, un círculo mágico apareció en la parte posterior de la mano derecha de Goku.

–Ya está, ahora Kurumi-san, solo tienes que besar el dibujo del circulo en la mano de Goku-san, antes de que el mismo desaparezca, y será un contrato normal * Dice sonriendo María, asintiendo Kurumi.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragonball Super - Universe Erased (HQ Cover){ ** watch?v=MdPL3-hZzo** }**

–Sí, solo hago eso, no pasará nada después, es algo vergonzoso besar la mano de un chico, pero supongo que es necesario * Dice Kurumi algo avergonzada con sonrojo acercándose a Goku tomando la mano derecha de este preparándose para besar dicha mano ante la atenta mirada de Mio y María.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack One Punch Man OST -1080p- Comical Dance (Original){ ** watch?v=aMX1YQQIaHU** }**

Sin embargo aquel mosquito que entró a la casa con ellos, empezó a volar muy cerca de la oreja izquierda de Goku, y luego a su derecha, como Goku tiene los sentidos mejor desarrollados que los de una persona normal, esto se le hizo tremendamente molesto, por lo que hizo algo extremadamente ridículo, lo cual fue sacar la mano que iba a besar Kurumi de las suyas propias con las que la sostenía empezando a golpear el aire intentando atrapar o espantar al mosquito, pero no lo lograba.

–Que molesto, si hay algo que me molesta escuchar es el ruido de los mosquitos, esto me pasaba a veces en mi hogar * Dice Goku molesto cómicamente moviendo su mano derecha hacia distintas direcciones con su mano derecha, pero no alcanzaba a atraparlo, en eso se podía ver que la marca de su mano estaba por desaparecer preocupando a Kurumi.

– ¡Goku, deja eso y ven ahora! * Dice preocupada cómicamente Kurumi.

– ¡Si, Goku, ya deja esa tontería! * Dice Mio molesta cómicamente.

– ¡Ya voy! * Dijo Goku molesto cómicamente con el mosquito, hasta que se le ocurrió abrir la ventana y con su mano derecha espantar al mosquito saliendo este y cerrando la ventana de nuevo.

–Ya se fue * Dice sonriendo Goku.

– ¡Goku-san apresúrate y regresa con Kurumi-san para que bese tu mano! * Dice preocupada María.

– ¡Es cierto! * Dice Goku poniendo una expresión de sorpresa corriendo con su súper velocidad llegan hasta Kurumi, y el sello estaba muy cerca de desaparecer, besándole finalmente Kurumi la mano al sostenerla con sus dos manos, pero al separar sus labios de la mano de Goku con un leve sonrojo, se pudo ver que el circulo ya no estaba en la mano de Goku, la pregunta era si lo había logrado a tiempo.

– ¿Lo logré a tiempo? * Pregunta Kurumi a María, y no pasaba nada en pocos segundos, hasta que finalmente ocurrió.

Kurumi sintió como una electricidad invadía su entrepierna y un cosquilleo rápidamente se dispersaba por su cuerpo aumentando su temperatura corporal poniéndose sonrojada y con signos claros de excitación, toda esta sensación crecía más y más, y tal como en los casos de Mio y Yuki, apareció en su cuello una especie de collar tatuado con un corazón en el medio de color violeta azulado.

**Fin de Soundtrack One Punch Man OST -1080p- Comical Dance (Original){ ** watch?v=aMX1YQQIaHU** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Konna koto hazukashii kedo{ ** watch?v=8FmBHVEf0S0&list=PL6NOHadsS7lfQxXhfJSYz6pgy4SeS_y44&index=29** }**

– ¡Nn, Yah! * Dice gimiendo excitada Kurumi cerrando sus ojos y arrodillándose en el suelo apretando su entrepierna con su mano izquierda avergonzada.

–Parece que no se logró a tiempo, ni modo, el contrato de Kurumi-san será del mismo tipo que Mio-sama y Yuki-san * Dice María sonriendo de forma pervertida.

– ¡Goku tonto! ¡¿Cómo pudiste distraerte por un simple mosquito?! * Dice molesta cómicamente Mio.

– ¡Lo siento! ¡Jijiji! Es que como dije, los mosquitos molestan mis oídos * Dice Goku riendo nerviosamente.

–T-Tiene r-razón Naruse, e-eres un tonto, pero o-olvida eso, por favor, antes que todo, Naruse, María, váyanse de esta sala y déjenos solos, no quiero que me vean así, en cierta forma ya sé lo que tenemos que hacer según lo que vi que pasó con Onee * Dice avergonzada con sonrojo y excitación por el efecto de la maldición Kurumi.

– ¡Pero! * Decía triste cómicamente María, pero Mio se la llevó de la oreja izquierda.

–Ya la escuchaste María, ella es más joven, así que haremos lo que dice * Dice Mio cerrando los ojos molesta por la actitud pervertida de María y llevándosela a la habitación, dejando solos a Goku y Kurumi quien abrió su ojo derecho para cerciorarse de que María y Mio se fueran, recordando que su hermana descansaba en su cuarto, sintió un alivio interno.

–Bueno, ya se fueron, pero ¿Qué hacemos? * Pregunta Goku confundido mientras Kurumi seguía con los efectos de la maldición respirando agitadamente con sonrojo.

– ¡P-Primero que todo! ¡Q-Que calor, t-tengo m-mucho calor, es como si esta ropa me quemara mi cuerpo! * Dice Kurumi sonrojada y excitada no soportando el calor que le da ese vestido, empezando a quitárselo hacia arriba, para finalmente desprenderse de él arrojándolo a un costado algo lejano, la misma ahora quedó en ropa interior que era de color blanca pudiéndose ver su atlética figura desarrollada sorprendentemente para su edad, con pechos que si bien no son tan grandes como los de su hermana mayor, son bien desarrollados para alguien de 15 años, aunque lo mejor de su cuerpo al igual que su hermana es su bien formada cadera, si bien no se acerca al trasero de su hermana en tamaño, aun así tenía un claro buen tamaño para alguien de su edad además de una muy buena forma.

–A-Ahora e-estoy mejor * Dice de forma forzada algo aliviada Kurumi, pero sigue con el efecto.

–"¿Tiene calor, bueno tampoco hace frío, pero…?" * Decía dudoso y confundido Goku en su mente.

–G-Goku, por favor, s-siéntate en ese sofá de allá * Dice Kurumi hablando de forma forzada por el efecto de la maldición, Goku asintió y obedeciendo, se sentó en dicho sofá.

Luego Kurumi a duras penas mientras la sensación de excitación por la maldición con claro sonrojo, fue casi que arrastrándose hacia dónde está Goku, con sus manos y piernas en el suelo, y al llegar a este, empieza a levantarse levemente sosteniéndose de los bordes del sofá, colocándose de espaldas al artemarcialista de baja estatura y desplomándose encima de este, sentándose en la entrepierna del mismo pegando claramente su trasero cubierto solo de sus bragas en la entrepierna de Goku y su espalda descubierta pegándola en el abdomen y pecho de Goku quien a diferencia de ella, tiene su ropa normal puesta y al menos hasta hace poco no tenía calor.

–"¿Ella también se me pegó? Su cuerpo es caliente y suave como lo eran el de su hermana y Mio, y ahora si me está dando calor, y de nuevo, me siento raro" * Dice Goku confundido pero relajado en su mente.

Luego Kurumi poniendo una mano en cada rodilla de Goku, abrió así las piernas de este para luego pegarse más aún en la entrepierna del mismo como si hubiera hecho espacio para ello. Después empezó a hacer movimientos lascivos parecidos a los que hizo su hermana, no, incluso se movía más ya que a diferencia de su hermana, no solo está pegada a Goku de esa forma tan comprometedora, sino que está sentada directamente encima de él, moviéndose su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa, así como de izquierda a derecha y viceversa, al parecer busca lo mismo que su hermana buscó después de terminar el contrato, que es de alguna forma "estimular" a Goku, con la diferencia de que ella lo hace bajo el efecto de la maldición.

– ¡Nn, Nyah! * Dice gimiendo de placer Kurumi excitada mientras se mueve de esa forma tan erótica.

Era completamente irónico que Kurumi haga esto teniendo en cuenta que era la que más mostraba disgusto al ver que su hermana hacía algo parecido con Goku, pero ahora ella está siendo incluso más erótica con la misma persona en la que en principio desconfió bastante y que lo vio en principio con desprecio, y justo en este momento está así con dicha persona, de esta forma intima prácticamente tomando ella misma las riendas de esto, principalmente al comprender que Goku es incluso bastante más ingenuo que ella en estos temas aunque compartan edad.

–"¿Y ahora que está haciendo, es un juego?" * Se pregunta Goku algo incómodo, Kurumi luego voltea a mirarlo con sus hermosos ojos mientras continúa con dichos movimientos.

– ¿T-Te g-gusta, s-siente b-bien c-como Onee? * Pregunta Kurumi sonriendo levemente sonrojada y excitada extrañando a Goku por dicha pregunta. Al parecer, no tener a nadie mirándolos la hace tomar otra actitud de las cosas, al menos ahora.

– ¿Sentir bien? Bueno, cuando tu hermana hizo algo parecido se sintió suave, y ahora se siente igual * Dijo Goku algo dudoso no entendiendo bien la pregunta, por lo que responde eso, pero Kurumi al escuchar eso, sonríe un poco.

–Ya veo, eso me da gusto * Dice Kurumi sonriendo lévenme sonrojada y excitada dejando de hacer esos movimientos y descansando recostando su espalda descubierta en el pecho de Goku.

–M-Me siento a g-gusto aquí, pero ya es hora * Dice Kurumi dejando de sonreír aun estando bajo el efecto y levanta sus dos brazos dejando al descubierto sus axilas intrigando a Goku.

–M-Mis a-axilas, son mi debilidad, p-por favor G-Goku, t-toca mis axilas c-como tocaste el t-trasero de Onee * Dice Kurumi de forma forzada por el efecto, Goku estuvo algo dubitativo, pero obedeció tocándole con cada mano de él, cada respectiva axila de Kurumi.

– ¡NYAAAAAAAAAH! *Grita de placer Kurumi excitada sonrojada cerrando sus ojos.

– ¿Estás bien Kurumi? * Pregunta Goku algo preocupado.

–N-No t-te preocupes, p-por favor hazlo * Dice Kurumi suplicante moviendo de nuevo su trasero pegado en la entrepierna de Goku de forma erótica de un lado para el otro de nuevo y este asintiendo empezando a masajearle las axilas.

– ¡NYAAAAAAAAAAAAH! * Grita más fuerte de placer y excitación Yuki, la sensación le daba un intenso placer mientras Goku con sus dedos masajeaba sus axilas.

–"Esos no parecen gritos de cosquillas, si a mí me hicieran esto creo que me reiría a carcajadas, esto sigue siendo raro, y tenerla pegada así, sí que da calor, creo que me pegó su calor" * Dice Goku pensativo en su mente mientras sigue masajeándole las axilas a Kurumi mientras esta gemía de placer respirando agitadamente y seguía moviendose eróticamente mientras permanece de la misma forma pegada a Goku.

Y así lo siguió haciendo por unos pocos minutos.

– ¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! * Grita de intenso placer Kurumi mientras se sigue moviendo de la misma forma.

Luego de un tiempo más, Goku así como con Mio y Yuki, empezó a mover sus manos más rápido, o en este caso sus dedos, el mismo como dijo, si le hicieran algo así en esa zona, le daría un ataque de risas, pero con Kurumi ocurrió algo totalmente diferente.

– ¡YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! * Grita Kurumi de un mayor placer sacando su lengua dejando incluso caer un poco de su saliva, pasando los 5 minutos, con su cuerpo brillando al igual que como pasó con Mio y Yuki, llegando a su clímax, desapareciendo el collar tatuado de su cuerpo y cayendo dormida recostando su cabeza hacia atrás en el hombro derecho de Goku, el contrato estaba completamente hecho.

**Fin de Soundtrack Konna koto hazukashii kedo{ ** watch?v=8FmBHVEf0S0&list=PL6NOHadsS7lfQxXhfJSYz6pgy4SeS_y44&index=29** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Under the blue sky{ ** watch?v=2FyYIU7dqHk** }**

–Creo que ya acabó esto, Oye Kurumi * Le hablaba Goku, pero esta cómodamente dormía sobre él produciéndole una gota de sudor en la nuca a Goku.

–Se quedó dormida y me usa como cama, se me pega demasiado, me da calor * Dice Goku incómodo con una gota de sudor en la nuca, este iba a intentar moverla, sin embargo dormida, Kurumi se volteó hacia él abrazándolo como un peluche presionando la cara de Goku contra sus pechos que están en ropa interior y acostando su cabeza en la parte de arriba del sofá continuando dormida, montándose igual encima de Goku pero de forma opuesta, quedándose dormida de nuevo.

–"Ahora si ya la hizo, se pegó más a mí de esta forma y me da más calor" * Dice Goku en su mente mientras su cara estaba enterrada en los pechos de la menor de las hermanas Nonaka.

Sin embargo María había llegado discretamente mirando a distancia desde el comedor junto a Mio.

–Es probable que también fue 9 veces, Kurumi-san al parecer se ha unido en total sumisión a Goku-san, es mejor esperar a que ella despierte sola * Dice María en voz baja con Mio solo viendo incomoda y con celos al ver a no una, sino a dos en la misma noche hacer cosas parecidas a ella con Goku(Lo Siento Mio, pero no eres la única Tsundere en el Harem, XD)

Y pasó un buen tiempo, hasta que empezó a despertar abriendo sus ojos, luego empezó a recordar todo y vio que tenía aprisionado a Goku en sus pechos, se sonrojó y se avergonzó.

– ¡Lo Siento! * Dice Kurumi avergonzada y sonrojada disculpándose, pero permaneciendo montada en Goku, aunque mirándolo de frente teniendo sus dos manos en los hombros de este después de apartarlo levemente.

–No te preocupes, de hecho, creo que esto fue mi culpa por distraerme con un mosquito, a veces creo que me tomo las cosas a la ligera y término haciendo tonterías ¡Jijiji! * Dice Goku riendo alegre y apenado, pero su sonrisa como viene pasando, es algo que a Kurumi le gusta ver sonrojándola.

–No importa, como tú dices 'Ya pasó' * Dice sonriendo de forma tímida con sonrojo Kurumi.

–Dime una cosa Kurumi ¿Por qué al final si decidiste hacer este dichoso contrato? Según recuerdo, no te gustaba ni siquiera la idea de que tu hermana lo haga, pero ahora incluso lo hiciste tu misma ¿No? * Pregunta curioso Goku a lo que Kurumi estuvo dubitativa.

–No sé explicarlo exactamente, simplemente quise hacerlo, esto no fue por Onee, fue por mí misma, quizás porque pude entender la razón por la que mi hermana confía tanto y quiere estar cerca de ti * Dice Kurumi mirando fijamente a Goku con sonrojo acercando su rostro al de este con algo de determinación.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? * Pregunta curioso Goku.

–Que la confianza que tengo ahora hacia ti, fue lo suficientemente grande para que seas el primer hombre o más bien chico a quien le muestro mi cuerpo de esta forma, cosa que no haría jamás con ningún otro chico, ni de mi aldea, y quiero que seas el único, es lo que me dice mi corazón * Dice con sonrojo Kurumi agarrando con sus dos manos las mejillas de Goku abriendo levemente su propia boca y cerrando los ojos dirigiéndola hacia la de Goku, estaba a punto de darle un beso en los labios a un Goku confundido que solo amplía sus ojos.

– ¡Ya basta, Alto, esto ya es demasiado!* Dice Mio molesta cómicamente con celos y sonrojo, pero al escucharla, Yuki se detiene soltando el rostro de Goku y finalmente levantarse de encima de él.

–Ah ¡¿Qué puedo decir para excusarme?! * Dice Kurumi avergonzada cómicamente tapándose sus pechos con sus brazos.

– ¿Qué me dejé llevar por el momento? * Decía Kurumi poniendo un rostro enamoradizo con sonrojo tocando con su dedo índice derecho sus labios mientras mira a Goku quien como saben, no comprende.

–Fiuuu, Olvídalo, la cuestión es que esto ya terminó, ahora supongo que las dos hermanas Nonaka son siervas de Goku * Dice Mio dando un suspiro volteando su mirada molesta a lo tsundere mientras se cruza de brazos, pero al parecer Kurumi notó algo mirando a la entrepierna de Goku.

– ¡Goku lo siento mucho! * Grita Kurumi disculpándose inclinando su cabeza.

– ¿Por qué? * Pregunta Goku curioso a lo que Kurumi se mostraba tímida y dudosa para hablar además de avergonzada enormemente.

–Bueno yo, te ensucié * Dice avergonzada Kurumi ya que al parecer dejó un recuerdo húmedo allí, Goku confundido iba a mirar a su entrepierna, pero Kurumi lo detiene.

– ¡No mires, no te atrevas a mirar! * Dice Kurumi ahora de forma tsundere como si ordenara a Goku, quien se sintió intimidado cómicamente con esto.

–Tranquila, está bien, no miraré, sea lo que sea * Dice Goku confundido.

–Bueno, es como dijo Mio-sama, todo está listo, Goku-san tiene 3 siervas que son: Mio-sama, Yuki-san y Kurumi-san * Dijo sonriendo satisfecha María, pero Goku le haría una pregunta que llamaría la atención a ella y a las otras dos.

– ¿Y que no vas a hacerlo tú también? * Pregunta Goku curioso.

– ¿Hacer qué? * Pregunta María confundida.

–Pues eso del contrato, tu eres la única que no tiene uno, lo cual es raro, simplemente pensé que quizás tu querrías hacerlo también * Dice Goku curioso, esta pregunta puso algo nerviosa a María.

–Es cierto María, la duda de Goku es completamente valida, si fue tu idea lo de hacer Contratos de Amo y Sirviente ¿Por qué no lo haces tú también? * Decía sin emoción Yuki quien como se ve, también despertó, sin embargo sigue con la misma ropa erótica con la que había hecho el contrato con Goku.

– ¡¿Aún sigues así?! * Pregunta molesta cómicamente Mio, pero Yuki la ignora.

–Bu, Bueno, es cierto, lo había pensado, pero es que ya usé mi magia para hacer dos contratos hoy, y para hacer este contrato con Goku-san, tendría que usar nuevamente mi magia, y ya estoy algo agotada, por lo que no tenemos opción que esperar hasta la próxima Luna Llena, y si se preguntan porque no lo hice cuando también lo hizo Mio, pues aquella vez fue la primera vez que hice un contrato de este tipo, por lo que usé más energía, solo por eso * Dice sonriendo nerviosa María mientras las tres siervas de Goku la miraban con una mirada cómica acusadora que la ponía nerviosa

–No hay problema * Dice Goku relajado levantándose de su asiento, Mio y Yuki se sintieron algo incomodas al ver como quedaron los shorts de Goku, específicamente la zona de la entrepierna, mientras Kurumi estaba bastante avergonzada.

–Goku, ya veo, creo que me excedí al jugar con tu cuerpo de esa forma, pero eres un chico sin nada de experiencia después de todo, eso puede pasar * Dijo Yuki sonrojada confundiendo a Goku.

– ¡No fue él, fui yo! Hicimos el contrato y yo lo ensucié * Dice avergonzada Kurumi.

–Ya veo, aún me parece algo raro que hicieras el contrato con él, pero estoy feliz por eso hermana * Dice Yuki sonriendo levemente.

–Gracias Onee * Dice Kurumi sonriendo, Mio, María y Goku sonrieron al ver esto.

– ¡Hoh! Por cierto Goku-san, ¿Acaso querías hacer ya un contrato conmigo para hacer las cosas que hiciste con ellas? Parece ser que estás cayendo en la lujuria, no te preocupes, no necesitamos un contrato para hacer esas cosas tu y yo juntos * Dice María sonriendo de forma pervertida con sonrojo causando celos en las otras tres.

–No entiendo, como dije, simplemente lo mencioné ya que como todas hicieron eso del contrato y tú no, y me extrañaba porque, solo por eso * Dice Goku relajado y confundido.

–No tiene importancia, ahora creo que tenemos que darnos todos un baño juntos como familia, especialmente Goku-san, Yuki-san y Kurumi-san necesitan realmente eso, pero Mio-sama y yo también lo haremos, todos los 5 juntos * Dice sonriendo María.

– ¿Por qué? * Pregunta sonrojada y con vergüenza Mio.

–Pues para afianzar la confianza como familia, claramente es necesario, además, creo que tanto Mio-sama, como las hermanas Nonaka deben llamarse con sus respectivos nombres, no con sus apellidos, eso ayuda más a todo esto ¿No? Después de todo, las tres son siervas de Goku-san * Dice María sonriendo a lo que Mio y las hermanas Nonaka se miraron entre sí, asintiendo en ambas partes sonrojadas.

–Aunque eso solo de 'Siervas' o 'Sirvientes' era para esto del contrato, recuerda que yo no estoy encima de nadie * Dice Goku relajado, estas palabras de humildad les gustaba escuchar a las tres chicas que tienen el Contrato de Amo y Sirviente con él.

–Claro que sí Goku-san, no te preocupes * Dice sonriendo María.

–Está bien, iré con Yuki y Kurumi * Dice Mio sonrojada.

–Yo también acepto ir con Mio * Dice Yuki sonrojada sin emoción.

–También yo iré con Mio * Dice sonrojada Kurumi.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Under the blue sky{ ** watch?v=2FyYIU7dqHk** }**

* * *

**/Mas Tarde /**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragonball Super - Final Hope (HQ Cover){ ** watch?v=17rpm63gm-4** }**

Los 5 estaban en la puerta del baño desvistiéndose y arrojando su ropa sucia en el cesto, de los 5, Goku era el que menos pudor tenía ya que ni sabe lo que es, él cumplió la orden de Kurumi de no mirar lo que lo ensució, arrojando su ropa en el cesto sin llegar a verlo, por su parte Mio estaba algo pensativa.

–"Nunca pensé que terminaría estando así con Goku y dos heroínas, hasta hace poco vivía aterrada de los demonios, héroes y desconfiaba de casi todo el mundo, pero lo que siento ahora es completamente diferente, ¿Fue gracias a ti María? Bueno, de todos aquí, eres tú con la primer persona con la que hice contacto, gracias a ti llegué a este lugar, y conocí a Goku, quien se convirtió en alguien muy importante en mi vida, tanto que no me quiero separar de él nunca más, con sus virtudes y defectos, ustedes par de pequeños tontos, son parte muy importante de mi vida" * Dice Mio pensativa en su mente, María quien estaba envuelta en una toalla naranja notó esto.

– ¿Pasa algo Mio-sama? * Pregunta curiosa María, pero esta simplemente niega con la cabeza indicándole que no pasa nada, luego la misma vio que Yuki tenía problemas para quitarse la parte de arriba de su traje erótico, y Mio fue a ayudarle.

– ¿Te ayudo? * Pregunta Mio sonriendo levemente detrás de Yuki estando desnuda, y esta asiente sin emoción, ayudándole a desabrochar dicho traje para hasta finalmente quitándose completamente dicha ropa, Kurumi quien estaba desnuda envuelta en una toalla amarilla miraba sonriendo esto, Goku por su parte estaba pensativo y distraido.

–"Garou, Shiba, ese señor muy alto y esa extraña mujer, es sorprendente que en un mismo lugar aparecieran tres sujetos tan poderosos, este mundo realmente es grandioso" * Dice Goku pensativo en su mente con una sonrisa característica suya de emoción, por enfrentar a oponentes fuertes; el mismo tenía una toalla que lo envolvía de la cintura para abajo por petición de Mio.

Yuki tenía una toalla azul que la envolvía estando desnuda y Mio una toalla rosa que envolvía su cuerpo desnudo.

– ¡Goku-san! ¿Vas a quedarte así pensativo teniendo a 4 bellezas contigo aquí? ¡Ven, vamos a disfrutar de este momento con todo nuestro corazón y nuestros cuerpos desnudos! * Dice feliz María entrando al baño.

Esto hizo que Goku saliera de sus pensamientos y de repente, Mio tomó su mano derecha con su propia mano izquierda, mientras Yuki tomó su otra mano con su propia mano derecha, y Kurumi desde detrás le sujetaba sus hombros, con las tres sonriendo felices, mientras este al principio se mostraba confundido, pero luego sonrió, entrando juntos los 4.

Y en el interior del baño, los 5 estaban con sus respectivas toallas Goku estaba de espaldas a las 4 algo distraído y pensativo mientras ellas hablaban en voz baja entre sí.

–"¿Familia, eh? No entiendo tan bien esto, la única persona que tuve como familia era mi abuelito, los demás que tengo en mi mundo son mis amigos: Krilin, Bulma, Oolong, Yamcha, Puar, El Maestro Roshi, Ten Shin han, Chaoz, y otros más que hice en el mundo, aunque ¿Esto, con ellas es igual? Recuerdo que Bulma en lo absoluto quería bañarse conmigo aunque éramos amigos, incluso aunque yo se lo pidiera. Pero acá ellas mismas me piden que nos bañemos juntos, e incluso me piden cosas raras, como lo que hicimos en ese dichoso Contrato, cosas que realmente no entiendo muy bien, sin embargo ellas confían en mí, y yo en ellas. Dicen que somos familia, esto me confunde ¿O somos familia o somos amigos? * Dice Goku pensativo mirando hacia arriba, las tres jóvenes bellezas que son sus tres siervas según el contrato se dirigen a él.

–Goku, siéntate aquí, te lavaremos las tres * Dijo Mio sonriendo con sonrojo, al igual que Yuki y Kurumi. Goku accedió a la petición de las chicas y sentándose allí, mostrándole la espalda a las chicas.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragonball Super - Final Hope (HQ Cover){ ** watch?v=17rpm63gm-4** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Konna koto hazukashii kedo{ ** watch?v=8FmBHVEf0S0&list=PL6NOHadsS7lfQxXhfJSYz6pgy4SeS_y44&index=29** }**

Las 3 chicas siervas de Goku se quitaron su toalla, quienes también tenían sus cabellos sueltos, viéndose lo largo que tiene el cabello suelto Mio y Kurumi, así como hermoso el pelo largo hasta el cuello de Yuki pero a la vez también hermosos. Las Tres empezaron a enjabonar sus respectivos pechos, la primera vez que hizo esto, Mio estaba avergonzada y renuente a hacerlo, pero ahora incluso parece ansiosa por hacerlo, al igual Yuki y Kurumi. Las tres miraban sonrojadas el físico de Goku que si bien es pequeño, y obviamente no tiene músculos marcados muy visibles, aun así es un físico entrenado y en buena forma para alguien de esa estatura, y tal como aquella vez(Capitulo 3) Mio pegó sus grandes pechos sensuales bañados en espuma de jabón a la espalda de Goku haciendo que este amplíe sus ojos.

–"Esta sensación la recuerdo" * Dijo Goku algo intrigado en su mente.

Y es que Mio con sus grandes pechos con espuma, llenaron las cavidades musculares de la espalda entrenada, aunque algo pequeña de Goku con sus movimientos, cambiando de forma muy lascivamente, incluso al ser tan alta como para superarlo bastante, también los movía en la nuca de este, se movía de arriba hacia abajo principalmente.

– ¡…Mm, ah…! * Decía Mio sonrojada cerrando sus ojos y gimiendo de excitación como aquella vez, aunque claramente no hay signo alguno de la maldición, igual mostraba excitación al hacer esto a Goku quien se sentía de nuevo raro.

Kurumi y Yuki veían celosas esto, ya que Mio con sus enormes pechos acaparaba toda la espalda de Goku al igual que su nuca, sin embargo Yuki asintió con determinación causando curiosidad en Kurumi.

Luego Yuki se acercó hacia el frente a Goku agachándose poniéndose en cuclillas para llegar a Goku y finalmente pegando sus sensuales pechos espumosos en el pecho varonil pequeño, Mio quien seguía con lo suyo, estaba tan concentrada que solo vio con su ojo derecho levemente, pero siguió con lo suyo después de eso.

Yuki miró a los a los ojos a Goku con sonrojo y sin mediar palabras, de la misma forma que Mio, empezó a hacer los movimientos lascivos con sus pechos algo grandes para alguien de su edad, pegados al cuerpo de este moviéndolos de arriba abajo, haciendo contacto con el pecho y abdomen de Goku, así como con el cuello de este sin llegar a su cara, la misma también tenía una expresión de excitación que ahora es sin la maldición.

– ¡Nn, iah! * Dice gimiendo de excitación Yuki mientras mueve lascivamente sus pechos de arriba abajo en la parte del frente de Goku sin llegar a la entrepierna cubierta de este.

–"No es justo, yo también quiero algo de él" * Dice celosa Kurumi con sonrojo abriendo levemente su boca, cuando luego vio los brazos de Goku, por lo que se fue hacia el lado derecho de Goku abrazándole el brazo derecho presionando sus pechos desnudos con espuma con dicho brazo empezando a hacer los mismos movimientos lascivos que Mio y Yuki al mover sus pechos que no son en lo absoluto pequeños, los movía de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa gimiendo la misma.

– ¡Nyah! * Dice gimiendo de excitación Kurumi al hacer esto con el brazo de Goku.

Pero las otras dos pusieron atención a su técnica de aprisionar dicha parte del cuerpo de Goku con un abrazo, por lo que tanto Mio desde atrás entrelazo sus brazos al frente del cuello, como Yuki desde adelante entrelazó sus brazos al frente de la nuca de Goku para pegar aún más sus pechos con él continuando con los movimientos lascivos con sus respectivos sensuales pechos ambas al igual que Kurumi.

Y luego de un tiempo de hacer esto, las puntas de los pechos de las tres ahora se pusieron tensas. Las tres sintieron un calor intenso que rodeaba sus respectivos cuerpos transmitiéndose en un rojo intenso brillante, en parte por algo de vergüenza, pero en su mayor parte por excitación y placer respirando las tres de forma algo agitada, y sus respectivos alientos llegaban cerca de los oídos y rostro en sí de Goku, posiblemente en este punto otros chicos enloquecerían sumamente mal o estarían apunto de enloquecer, pero este no era el caso, si bien Goku se sentía raro por esto, no se sentía nervioso ni ansioso, pero si confundido y extrañado, como la mayor parte del tiempo cuando ocurrían este tipo de cosas.

Por otra parte, eran las tres 'siervas' de Goku quienes estaban a punto de enloquecer a pesar de ser ellas quienes con esto lo estaban tentando quizás a caer al mismo en la completa lujuria indirectamente, Goku era un chico adolescente de 15 años a pesar de ser tan bajo, por lo sería normal incluso a esa edad caer, pero él no cae, algo que incluso extraña a María quien observa esto sonriendo de forma pervertida.

–"No dudo que el cuerpo de Goku-san, de alguna forma si se está sintiendo bien por todo esto, sin embargo con su cara o actitud no demuestra casi ninguna emoción como nerviosismo, timidez, ansias por convertirse en una bestia sexual y dejarse llevar, incluso si no sabe de estas cosas, los seres vivos tienen algo llamado 'Instinto Salvaje Animal', pero él al parecer o no tiene esto, y si lo tiene, de alguna forma está tan oculto que pareciera que ni está allí, sin embargo, todo esto creo que irá sumando para que la lujuria vaya apoderándose de él, por más puro que sea, ellas tres son demasiado hermosas, y tenerlas así constantemente, algo deben de conseguir despertar en él, o al menos eso creo, quizás una súcubo más experta como mi hermana Lucia sepa más sobre esto, o mi madre" * Dijo Maria en su mente primero de forma seria, pero lo último de forma triste.

– ¿Acaso su dichoso maestro lo entrenó de una forma para evitar caer en ese tipo de tentaciones? No lo creo, Goku no ha demostrado tampoco ser ese tipo de persona" * Dice curiosa María en su mente mientras observa.

– ¡Mm…Fuh, ah…Mm…! * Dice gimiendo de excitación Mio sonrojada mientras continua haciéndolo.

– ¡Nn…Huh, iah…Nn…! * Dice gimiendo de excitación Yuki mientras continua haciéndolo.

Por su parte, Kurumi cambió de lugar ahora haciéndolo en el brazo izquierdo de Goku.

– ¡Yiah…Mn, Nyah…Mn! * Dice Kurumi mientras gemía de excitación moviendo sus pechos espumosos de arriba hacia abajo con movimientos lascivos al igual que Yuki y Mio.

Las burbujas espumosas hacían un espectáculo de sonidos lascivos y pegajosos cada vez que Mio, Yuki y Kurumi se movían.

–"De nuevo esos sonidos extraños con sus voces, no sé si entenderé pronto el porqué de eso aunque me hacen sentir raro, pero ni modo" * Dice Goku desconcertado en su mente mientras lo movían levemente las tres con sus propios movimientos lascivos.

Y después de un tiempo más, Mio, Yuki y Kurumi se detuvieron por fin, respirando agitadamente del agotamiento, pero aun mostrando sonrojo signo de excitación, sin embargo se quedaron quietas continuando abrazándolo, Mio lo abrazaba desde atrás pegando su mentón en la cabeza de Goku, por su parte Yuki se inclinó algo más pegando su mentón en el lado derecho del cuello de Goku, mientras Kurumi quien permaneció abrazándole el brazo izquierdo, recostó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de este inclinándose un poco al superarlo en estatura, las tres aunque estaban algo cansadas, sonreían sonrojadas mientras lo abrazaban cariñosamente al mismo tiempo.

**Fin de Soundtrack Konna koto hazukashii kedo{ ** watch?v=8FmBHVEf0S0&list=PL6NOHadsS7lfQxXhfJSYz6pgy4SeS_y44&index=29** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Datte imouto da kara{ ** watch?v=iYAXaOd7UFs&list=PL6NOHadsS7lfQxXhfJSYz6pgy4SeS_y44&index=12** }**

– ¿Se sintió bien, Goku? * Pregunta Yuki sin emoción algo agotada con sonrojo mientras continuaba abrazándolo.

–Si Goku, ¿Te gustó? * Pregunta Mio algo agotado sonriendo levemente mientras aún lo abrazaba.

–Porque, nosotras nos sentimos a gusto haciendo esto por ti * Dijo sonriendo levemente con sonrojo y estando algo agotada Kurumi continuando abrazándolo asintiendo con sonrisas y sonrojos Mio y Yuki.

–Pues se sintió raro, pero al a vez suave y en cierta forma bien * Dice Goku relajado sonriendo levemente, pero sus palabras gustaron bastante al trío de bellezas que tiene como siervas según el contrato.

– ¡Eso nos da gusto! * Dicen al mismo tiempo con cierta alegría Mio, Yuki y Kurumi, y sin que lo sepan, este vínculo afianzado con Goku, y haciendo este tipo de cosas, las va haciendo más fuertes a ellas, pero no a Goku, por lo que es al final como dice Lars, Goku se está convirtiendo en su alimento, cosa con la que él no está en desacuerdo.

–Oye Goku-san ¿Te acuerdas de esto? * Pregunta María acercándose a ellos y con ayuda de sus pulgares lanzó unos chorritos de agua en la cara de Goku por lo que este se zafó de los abrazos de sus tres siervas centrándose en María con una sonrisa.

– ¡Claro que lo recuerdo, les mostraré! ¡Jijiji! * Dice Goku sonriendo alegre cargando agua de su mano y empezando a lanzarle chorritos de agua a todas en la cara con sus pulgares por lo que las mismas también empezaron a mojarlo a él, a María y entre sí, los 5 se divertían jugando allí, luego María ahora sin toalla completamente desnuda abrazó desde atrás a Goku quien se confundió por esto y luego presionó la cara de este con sus pequeños pechos.

– ¡Goku-san me pertenece ahora! * Dice feliz y sonrojada María produciendo celos en las demás chicas, luego Mio se lo arrebata a María hundiendo la cara de este entre sus grandes y sensuales pechos abrazándolo.

– ¡No, me pertenece a mí, soy su onee-san! * Dice feliz con sonrojo Mio, luego Yuki se lo quitó ahora y de la misma forma, abrazó la cabeza de este hundiendo la cara del mismo en sus sensuales pechos.

– ¡No, es mi Goku, es mi novio! * Dijo sin emoción con sonrojo Yuki, pero Kurumi se lo quita a ella ahora hundiendo la cara del mismo en sus bien desarrollados pechos.

– ¡No, es mío Jajajaja! * Dice alegre Kurumi con sonrojo riendo, y así las cuatro se intercambiaban a Goku jugando con él.

–"No soy un juguete" * Dice Goku algo incómodo cómicamente en su mente(Al parecer si lo eres para ellas XD).

Y así se la pasaron en el baño jugando felices los 5 como una familia mientras estaban en paz, sin embargo, esa paz no duraría mucho, ya que el día de mañana se viene un gran problema serio que podría peligrar esta unión conseguida, de una forma peligrosa.

**Fin de Soundtrack Datte imouto da kara{ ** watch?v=iYAXaOd7UFs&list=PL6NOHadsS7lfQxXhfJSYz6pgy4SeS_y44&index=12** }**

* * *

**/Al Mismo Tiempo a fuera desde la cima de un poste de luz de la calle/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack One punch man - OST - 12. Kowa{ ** watch?v=uZh7gJrhFI0&list=PL3IUXJYn3UtEb1HEyOTLTH_QORRSJ1gi1&index=11** }**

La bella mujer demonio sierva de Zolgear, Zest con el cielo de la noche veía lo que ocurría en el interior de la residencia Toujou con Goku, sus siervas y María, mostrando una expresión sin emoción y fría.

–Qué raro tipo de amo, siendo menos maduro e inteligente que sus siervas, sin embargo, está de igual a igual con ellas, pero no importa, porque a partir de mañana, esa sonrisa de Mio Naruse desaparecerá, ya que caerá en manos de Zolgear-sama y también la de ese Son Goku, quien mañana morirá * Dice con expresión seria y fría Zest para luego desaparecer, sin embargo, lo que no se dio cuenta es que ella no era la única persona que vigilaba esa casa e incluso a ella misma, en el techo de otra casa vecina de la Residencia Toujou recostado en la teja estaba Garou.

–"Ya veo, a esa demonio la vi rondando por las noches en la ciudad de esta forma, seguramente no cualquiera puede verla al menos que tenga sus sentidos desarrollados como yo, al parecer está vigilando principalmente a esa chica pelirroja" * Dice Garou con seriedad quien sin embargo al percatarse que estaban en el baño, dejó de mirar hacia allí, pero sabe quiénes están.

–"Son Goku, ahora que tienes viviendo en tu casa a un par de heroínas, es una razón más para masacrarte en el futuro, obviamente también cazaré a Yuki Nonaka y a Kurumi Nonaka, ya que solo las cacé a medias, pero dejaré que pase algo de tiempo, que se fortalezcan más, ya que en nuestra pelea aunque no fueron rivales ni de cerca para mí, demostraron tener cierto potencial para el futuro, veamos si crecen lo suficiente para que valgan más la pena, aunque la última vez demostraron estar al nivel de algunos héroes Clase A de mi mundo, sin embargo eso es muy poco para el yo actual, háganse más fuertes y así cuando finalmente las cace completamente heroínas que luchan por su justicia de mierda, me sentiré realmente satisfecho, tú también fortalécete si puedes Son Goku" * Dice Garou en su mente con una sonrisa maliciosa al estilo badass volteándose y empezando a retirarse.

–Sin embargo, presiento que si vigilo a Son Goku, podrían surgir cosas interesantes y entretenidas, en las que si se me da la gana, podría darme el lujo de entrometerme * Dice Garou en voz baja con una sonrisa maliciosa al estilo badass alejándose finalmente del lugar.

**Fin de Soundtrack One punch man - OST - 12. Kowa{ ** watch?v=uZh7gJrhFI0&list=PL3IUXJYn3UtEb1HEyOTLTH_QORRSJ1gi1&index=11** }**

* * *

**/Mas Tarde en la Noche, Residencia Toujou, Cuarto de Yuki y Kurumi/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Anata no soba de nemuri tai{ ** watch?v=9fQKqcfy9Dc&list=PL6NOHadsS7lfQxXhfJSYz6pgy4SeS_y44&index=20** }**

Las Hermanas Nonaka se preparaban para dormir, con las dos usando pijamas de verano que dejaban bastante a la imaginación, que eran de color blanco, las dos estaban sentadas en la cama hablando.

–Kurumi, somos hermanas, y aquí estamos solo las dos, así que por favor dime la verdad, ¿Estás enamorada de Goku? * Pregunta sin emoción Yuki a Kurumi quien inclina su cabeza hacia abajo con timidez y sonrojo de vergüenza, la misma pensaba en no responder o negar esto, sin embargo quiso ser sincera al menos con su hermana, asintiendo con la cabeza como un 'si' a la pregunta de su hermana.

–Cuando lo conocí, al principio solo lo vi como alguien iba a separarme de tu lado, eso aumentó mi desconfianza hacia él, por eso lo menospreciaba y no lo quería cerca de ti * Dice apenada y algo triste Kurumi.

– ¿Cuándo empezaste a sentir algo por él, fue cuando te salvó de Garou? * Pregunta sin emoción Yuki, pero Kurumi lo niega.

–Fue de hecho cuando nos conocimos en persona * Dice Kurumi sonriendo apenada con sonrojo sorprendiendo algo a Yuki.

–La forma en cómo me encaraba, en como demostró una sonrisa natural, el valor cuando nos encaraba, y de cómo incluso recibió de esa manera mis golpes apropósito no retrocediendo, en ese momento yo ya me sentía extraña, pero no lo entendía adecuadamente, aún me preguntaba que le veías tú* Dice Kurumi sonriendo apenada y sonrojada.

–Y luego, sí, me salvó de Garou sin importarle nada del maltrato que le hice, nunca demostró enojo ni rencor alguno, para colmo, después nos protegió de Shiba, estando dispuesto a luchar con él, aun cuando estaba completamente deshecho por su pelea contra El Monstruo Humano, mi corazón se aceleraba por eso, no era gratitud, o simplemente deseo de su amistad, era algo más, y al convivir más y más con él, ese sentimiento crecía más y más por él, entonces pude entenderlo, no era agradecimiento, ni admiración, ni amistad, o algo parecido a la hermandad, era amor, no amor de familia, sino amor hacia un chico que es él, de parte de una chica que soy yo * Dice Kurumi con sonrojo y leve tristeza.

– ¡Es Amor, me gusta Son Goku, es la única razón verdadera por la que acepté hacer ese Contrato de Amo y Sirviente con él, es la única razón por la que no me sentía nada mal porque viera mi cuerpo, y es la única razón por la que me sentí muy feliz haciendo con él esas cosas que yo misma consideraba lascivas, porque lo quiero, porque lo amo! * Dice con tristeza y sonrojo Kurumi mirando ahora a su hermana.

–Sé que tú también lo amas, perdóname Onee, después de todo lo que tú lo amas y lo que me dijiste, yo terminé enamorándome del mismo chico que tú, si te enojas conmigo lo entenderé * Dice con tristeza y sonrojo Kurumi, sin embargo Yuki le responde con un abrazo sorprendiéndola.

–No niego que soy celosa de Goku, pero no puedo enojarme contigo por eso, Goku es alguien maravilloso, es normal que más de una se enamore de él, solo mira a Mio-san, incluso si es mi propia hermana, la verdad yo simplemente añoraba que lo aceptaras como parte de mi vida, aun así, me sorprendí cuando empecé a notar que sentías algo como eso por él, pero yo estoy feliz de que compartimos el mismo sentimiento por él las dos, Hagámoslo feliz juntas como hermanas * Dice sonriendo Yuki feliz con sonrojo.

– ¡Si Onee, seamos felices con él todas juntas! * Dice muy feliz con sonrojo Kurumi abrazándola también.

Ambas hermanas al igual que Mio, aman realmente a Goku con todo su ser, aunque hasta ahora, solo Yuki se lo reconoció abiertamente en la cara al propio Goku apenas la segunda vez que se vieron, por ahora faltan ambas Tsunderes, sin embargo, para proteger esa felicidad, tendrán que encarar varias duras experiencias, y una de ellas se aproxima.

**Fin de Soundtrack Anata no soba de nemuri tai{ ** watch?v=9fQKqcfy9Dc&list=PL6NOHadsS7lfQxXhfJSYz6pgy4SeS_y44&index=20** }**

* * *

**/Al Día Siguiente/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball GT - Soundtrack 48 { ** watch?v=P7cGVHGzEzY&list=PL6iaN_HgOQoj6oiXe9FWALnuNRqlLei_f&index=3** }**

María quien era la primera en despertar en la mañana estaba en el baño limpiándose, sin embargo aquel cristal esférico transparente que le entregó empezó a brillar, la misma cada mañana tenía dicho cristal por si alguna vez se comunicaba Zest o Zolgear con ella para iniciar el plan. Finalmente desde dentro del cristal, aparecía la imagen de Zest quien mirada de forma fría y seria.

–Ya es hora, hoy le entregarás a Mio Naruse, directamente a Zolgear-sama, y también hoy matarás a Son Goku como acordamos y planeamos, hoy es el día elegido por Zolgear-sama, debes hacerlo o ya sabes lo que pasará con tu madre * Dice Zest con seriedad a través de la pantalla de dicho cristal, asintiendo con seriedad María.

–Lo entiendo, haré ambas cosas hoy, les daré a Mio-sama viva, y a Goku-sama muerto * Dice con seriedad y frialdad María mirando a la pantalla de cristal, estando en una pijama de verano negra, asintiendo Zest.

–Bien, sigue las instrucciones que te mencioné que ideó Zolgear-sama, y todo saldrá exitosamente. Nos Vemos * Dice Zest en la pantalla desapareciendo luego de ella cortándose la comunicación, María guardó el cristal teniendo una mirada de tristeza en su rostro.

–"Sé que esto es imperdonable, pero aun así lo siento, Mio-sama y Goku-sama" * Dice María dejando caer unas lágrimas recordando en su mente la imagen sonriente de Mio y de Goku.

La vida de Goku y Mio corren un grave peligro, ya que el enemigo, Zolgear planea algo terrible para ambos, y lo peor es que tiene a María para ello. ¿Qué pasará con ellos, se saldrá Zolgear con la suya? ¿Se destruirán por completos aquellos bellos vínculos que hace poco se construyó entre todos ellos? Lo Sabrán en los próximos capítulos de Goku en un Mundo de Demonios, Héroes y Otros Seres.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball GT - Soundtrack 48 { ** watch?v=P7cGVHGzEzY&list=PL6iaN_HgOQoj6oiXe9FWALnuNRqlLei_f&index=3** }**

* * *

**Ahora ****El Ending 1 de este fanfic(yuyu hakusho ending 3) {** watch?v=iil-YN5WJvc**}**

(Aparece una imagen rápida de Goku y Garou con el ceño fruncido)

Tu imagen se refleja, en un espejo estrellado (Goku con su uniforme de la escuela tortuga caminando hacia un lugar lleno de tinieblas y fuego con el ceño fruncido)  
y llorando, y llorando  
señalas la luna creciente con tu dedo (Garou caminando solo por el mismo lugar que Goku también con el ceño fruncido vistiendo su habitual prenda negra de artes marciales)

Estas llamando alguien, que le ha dado la espalda al amor y se ha ido (La pantalla enfocándose en el rostro serio de Goku mientras camina mirando fijamente hacia el frente, y en un lado dividido de la pantalla, se muestra a Garou de la misma forma)  
¿Cuantas veces?, ¿Cuantas veces?  
¿Hace que te asomes por tu ventana? (Goku recordando a todos sus oponentes del pasado como Namu, Gilan, Rey Chapa, todos los de la Torre Musculo, Tao Pai Pai y Ten Shin Han)

Acelerando en la noche,  
cortas todo libremente (Garou recordando a todos los héroes de su mundo que le tocó enfrentar)

Y solo a ti, y solo a ti,  
quiero abrazarte fuertemente (Goku recordando a todos sus amigos de su mundo, no solo a los mejores, sino a todos los que hizo a lo largo de su vida)

Intercambiando besos desequilibrados  
acércate al amor (Garou recordando a su maestro Bang y a lo más cercano a un amigo que hizo, el niño Tadeo)**  
**Tus lágrimas y mentiras  
descansan en mi corazón (Goku ahora recordando a sus compañeras actuales Mio, Kurumi, María y Yuki quienes sonrientes extienden sus manos como esperándolo a él)

(Finalmente Goku y Garou llegan al final del camino turbio donde llegan encarándose con rivalidad y seriedad, cuando de repente se ve hacia el frente en el cielo la imagen del Rey Demonio Leohart, El Héroe Shiba, Jin Toujou, El Consejo de Héroes, Una figura ensombrecida con ojos rojos que era el General Demonio y de tras de él otras 9 sombras, entre las que una se podía distinguir como Liala; y por último se veía a una hermosa chica pequeña de baja estatura levemente más alta que Goku, de pelo largo negro con ojos del mismo color y orejas puntiagudas, mientras detrás de ella habían varias sombras misteriosas; Goku y Garou se quedaron viendo esa imagen con miradas serias terminando así el ending)

**Fin del Ending 1 de este fanfic(yuyu hakusho ending 3) {** watch?v=iil-YN5WJvc**}**

* * *

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z: Episode Preview Theme (Japanese){ ** watch?v=AxKU8FXxEQw** }**

**Goku: **Hola, Soy Goku.

**Goku: **María, no sé qué llevó a hacer lo que estás haciendo, a mi puedes hacerme lo que quieras, pero tú, has traicionado a Mio, tu menos que nadie no debiste jamás hacer esto, sin importar la razón, estoy enojado contigo, pero con Zolgear ¡Estoy Furioso! ¡Tú eres el culpable de esto maldito monstruo, juro que esto no se quedará así, te haré pagar por lo que has hecho!

**Goku: **Esto y más en el próximo capítulo de Goku en un Mundo de Demonios, Héroes y Otros Seres. ¡No se lo pierdan!

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z: Episode Preview Theme (Japanese){ ** watch?v=AxKU8FXxEQw** }**

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, Soy KidGokuSupremo y espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. En cuanto al mismo, pues como ya mencioné, este es el último capítulo previo a la Saga de Zolgear, Saga la cual comenzará en el siguiente capítulo, les adelanto que tendrá diferencias con el canon y sorpresas, y con acción, solo espérenlo y lo verán. **

**Ahora mencionaré algunas curiosidades del capítulo: **

**-Ha estrenado su participación en la historia Fujitora, personaje de la obra One Piece.**

**-Es hasta ahora el capítulo con más escenas ecchis de esta historia.**

**-Kurumi Nonaka oficialmente se ha unido al harem y pasó a convertirse en una chica principal en la historia.**

**Y esas fueron algunas curiosidades, como ya saben, cualquier opinión, duda o pregunta pueden dejarla en la caja de comentarios. Gracias por apoyar este fanfic. Y Pues ¡Hasta la Próxima! **


	8. Te Traicionaste a ti misma

**Hola, Soy KidGokuSupremo, y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Y como les dije, estamos entrando en una nueva saga, que es la de Zolgear, la cual les aseguro que les interesará. También quería aclarar que Goku no obtuvo zenkai después de su combate contra Garou, sencillamente porque aunque fue bastante herido, no fue mortalmente herido, o sea, con una herida que lo deje en las puertas de la muerte, ya que para los que no entienden o malinterpretan el zenkai, este solo se obtiene cuando el saiyayin recibe una herida que está muy cerca de matarlo, pero termina sobreviviendo al ser curado a tiempo de otra manera, sin embargo si la herida no alcanza a ser mortal, no hay zenkai, además de que tiene que ser por una herida, no por envenenamiento o enfermedad, ya que según recuerdo, Goku no obtuvo zenkai después de su enfermedad del corazón continuando siendo más débil que Vegeta y los Androides 18 y 17 en ese momento lo cual el admitió incluso después de recuperarse, aunque esto está en las wiki que son sacadas de databooks, también hay otra información sobre los saiyayins que lo explicaré más adelante, quizás en las curiosidades del capítulo si no me olvido XD. **

**También volveré a recordar dos cosas que ya dije en los capítulos anteriores, una, que no aparecerá nada del Z, por eso uso en la categoría 'Dragon Ball' y no 'Dragon Ball Z', este fanfic, esta historia solo ocurrirá en este mundo, de hecho no habrán villanos del universo Dragon Ball, y también que Chisato no formará parte del harem de Goku, yo decidí que eso sea lo mejor por motivos que ya expresé anteriormente como que ya es mayor para este Goku, además de que se vería forzado con este Goku, solo eso, obviamente eso no significa que Goku y Chisato ni se hablarán ni nada, al contrario, quedó claro en los capítulo que no será así, por lo que al menos sí tendrán algo que ver, Chisato de hecho tendrá su importancia en la historia al ser Goku y Garou, ambos sus protegidos, por lo que de ninguna forma quedará dejada de lado, solo por no ser parte del harem de Goku. Y por supuesto también aclaro que no habrán time skip exagerados y el Goku alto de la saga del torneo de Piccolo, si llega a aparecer, sería en el final del fanfic o hacia el final del mismo, no tendría sagas donde estaría ni nada de eso, en este fanfic me quiero centrar claramente en el Goku pequeño que como máximo crecería un poco quizás igualando a María en estatura o máximo superándola por muy poco, pero no tanto como para tener una estatura normal y dejar de ser considerado enano(Claro, refiriéndome a que pase un año y cumpla 16 años), XD.**

**Y como saben, cualquier opinión, duda o pregunta que tengan (No Spoilers XD), pueden dejarla en la caja de comentarios.**

* * *

**Ahora haré un análisis de cosas del capítulo anterior: **

**Goku se ganó por completo el corazón de Yuki: **Goku quizás no tenía la ventaja que el prota original de tener un pasado que lo una a Yuki, pero tuvo algo más importante que no tiene Basara, y es una rebeldía a no tolerar frente a sus ojos las injusticias por lo que quedarse sin hacer nada y resignarse, no es algo suyo ni aún si la propia Yuki se lo pide, Goku sabía que Yuki era feliz allí en esa casa y que no quería irse, así como su hermana, reaccionó como él reaccionaría, dando la cara e impidiéndolo, más aún si se trataba de alguien arrogante como Shiba con quien empieza a desarrollar cierta animosidad y rivalidad(Si, así como suman para el harem, también suman sus rivales, después de todo, su especialidad es atraer sujetos fuertes hacia él XD). Pero todo esto hizo que Yuki comprendiera cuanto Goku también la valora a ella, es por eso que no le salía lo de mentir cuando Goku le hizo esa pregunta, porque su deseo le ganó a su razonamiento al ser más fuerte, su corazón venció a su cerebro, es por eso que ya no pudo más y gritó su deseo. Y ahora la sola idea de separarse de él, ya es algo que no cabe en su vida.

**El Giro de 360 ° de Kurumi: **Creo que Kurumi misma lo explicó muy claro todo, sin embargo, lo que le faltó quizás agregar o quizás ya no pudo decirlo porque le ganó la emoción, es que lo que hizo por ella, no solo salvarla de Garou, sino ayudarla a seguir al lado de su querida hermana que él comprendió que ella quiere y estima mucho, quizás porque a Goku le hizo recordar el gran aprecio que él mismo sentía por su único familiar con quien vivió, su abuelo Son Gohan, pero para Kurumi, esto solo sumó más no solo para que cambiara por completo sus pensamientos y desconfianza sobre Goku, sino para para algo más que iba ocurriendo en su interior, y después de esa primera charla privada que tuvo con él desde que lo conoció, fue más que suficiente sumado a las semanas(Fuera de pantalla, por así decirlo) que convivieron juntos donde fue conociéndolo más. Goku también se ganó el corazón de Kurumi de una forma sorpresiva, tanto que al igual que Yuki, la idea de separarse de él ya no pasa por su mente y junto a su hermana, quieren recompensarlo por todo lo que hizo por ellas, haciéndolo feliz.

**La Aparición de Fujitora: **Creo que eso fue de lo más sorpresivo del capítulo anterior, un personaje recto y estricto con sus convicciones siguiendo su propia justicia, y aquí también lo demuestra no haciéndose el tonto como los demás miembros del consejo de héroes, y teniendo en cuenta que Mio vivió como humana toda su joven viva por lo que considera excesivamente frío e injusto tratarla como una demonio amenazante más, sin embargo demostró ser estricto al decirle a Mio que si termina siendo una amenaza para los humanos, no solo revería su posición, sino que él mismo intervendría si es necesario para encargarse de ella, este personaje también tendrá más apariciones y momentos interesantes, también como vieron, el respeto que se le tiene en el Clan es bastante, pero veremos que sucede con él, no quiero spoilearles demasiado.

* * *

**Ahora responderé a los comentarios:**

**Alberbreaker: **Amigo, leí tu historia y como he dicho varias veces, no soy alguien a quien le guste demasiado Boku No Hero, razón por la cual difícilmente algún día yo le haga algún fanfic, probablemente no de hecho, pero me vi todas las temporadas y veré la que viene, eso debido a que a pesar de lo dicho, me entretiene. Ahora con respecto a tu historia, tiene muy buena narrativa, te felicito por eso, e incluso te recomiendo que lo subas en esta plataforma donde quizás tenga más apoyo que allí, ya que se nota que es una historia original bien trabajada, te soy sincero, en el último capítulo estaba de parte de Bakugo(Aclarando que el personaje me cae mal, aunque el Midoriya canon también, XD), ya que Midoriya ya estaba recontra exagerando con su arrogancia mostrada, aunque por suerte todo terminó en solo una actuación, pero me gustó el impactante desenlace.

Ahora te daré mis recomendaciones: Primero, podrias hacer que Midoriya reconozca que también tuvo la culpa de lo que le pasó a la chica invisible, ya que sus provocaciones me parecieron excesivas a pesar de ser solo actuación y tuvo también la culpa de provocar a que Bakugo usara ese poder de ese modo, ya que se confió demasiado, y se supone que si quiere madurar como su maestro y Allmight quieren, debe de ser menos confiado y más autocrítico, es cierto que Bakugo tuvo la mayor parre de la culpa, pero también Midoriya fue culpable por no pensar en los daños colaterales que podía causar, todo lo que le dijo a Bakugo es cierto, pero él debe evaluar también su responsabilidad en esto al creer que su estrategia era perfecta lo cual no fue así, solo eso te recomiendo en cuanto a Midoriya, además de hacer de alguna forma que Bakugo se dé cuenta de que solo con su Quirk no le ganará a Deku, por lo que te recomiendo que de alguna forma hagas que Bakugo también madure y se haga más fuerte, quizás aprendiendo a usar mejor su Quirk con estrategias a siempre atacar de frente, tal vez si le das también un maestro le pueda servir, aunque dicho maestro debe de ser muy duro, estricto e incluso violento, pero sabio (Quizás uno con la personalidad de Piccolo cuando entrenó al Gohan de 4 años) para que pueda lidiar con alguien como Bakugo, solo es algo por si quieres tenerlo en cuenta al menos en parte, aunque si se te ocurre algo mejor, pues mejor, XD.

Y respecto al desenlace de esa batalla que dijiste, pues antes que nada te recomiendo que hagas las cosas distintas a la batalla de Midoriya vs Bakugo del ultimo capítulo, principalmente porque el personaje de Todoroki es claramente más frío y calculador que Bakugo además de más poderoso, y sugiero que hagas que tenga un épico combate mano a mano contra Adam Proteus donde Todoroki incitado por este último, use los dos quirks que posee y no solo el del hielo(Ya que se ve que Proteus sabe ser provocador, pero a diferencia de Midoriya, este no actua, XD) y también que Proteus pueda mostrar sus verdaderas capacidades en un buen combate estratégico de Quirks entre ambos, y que los otros miembros de ambos equipo sigan estrategias para luchar entre sí, aunque el ganador sugiero que sea el Equipo de Proteus, pero que este tenga una dura batalla contra Todoroki, donde como dije, que nadie intervenga de los demás miembros, así la escuela verá de lo que realmente son capaces estos dos, y que el propio Midoriya comprenda que superar a Bakugo no lo hace el mejor así de fácil y que debe de seguir esforzándose. Esa fueron mis recomendaciones que me pediste, y pues esperó que te sirvan. Y gracias por apoyar mi fanfic.

**Guest: **Gracias por seguir el fanfic amigo, en cuanto a lo de Chisato, lo siento mucho en verdad, pero es una decisión tomada por las razones que ya expliqué anteriormente en capítulos anteriores, que para este Goku es algo mayor, que se vería forzado además de que quiero hacerlo original a mi manera, y no tan parecido al canon, por lo que de hecho mi intención no es que todo sea tan igual al canon, de hecho habrán varias diferencias, algunas más notorias que otras, pero de hecho esto antes de decidirlo lo pensé detenidamente con los pro y contra que llevaría, y al final decidí esto ya que pienso que es lo mejor para el fanfic. Sin embargo el personaje de Chisato en lo absoluto será dejado de lado en la historia por lo que de eso no te preocupes, igual tendrá su importancia en la historia por lo mencionado principalmente en los capítulos 5 y 6. Igual te agradezco mucho por comentar con respeto y seguir el fanfic.

**Son Judai: **Me alegra que ye haya gustado todo lo del capítulo amigo. Y si, Goku no estaba en lo absoluto en condiciones teniendo en cuenta lo poderoso que es Shiba, y sí, así es Yuki, XD. Y pues es como dices, Kurumi dio un giro de 360° gracias a lo que Goku demostró, aunque fue más por la real ingenuidad de Goku que por picardía XD. Zest es un enemigo latente por el momento, y Garou obviamente hace lo que se le da la gana como siempre trabajando bajo sus propios intereses. Y Pues se verá lo que ocurre en este capítulo y en la saga en sí.

**narutoxasuna25: **Gracias por tu apoyo amigo, y como dije, no, no habrá nada de Z, y la historia solo se desarrollará en este mundo.

**issei-martuyori-yagami: **XD, Gracias por tu apoyo y por seguir este fanfic.

**Montix07: **XD, Al principio pensé en hacer a ese mosquito un insecto demoniaco espía de Zolgear, pero luego pensé que eso no era necesario, y que era más chistoso si era un mosquito ordinario, de hecho no lo mencione en 'Curiosidades', pero me inspiré en la escena de Saitama tratando de atrapar un mosquito, así como en el episodio del Chapulín Colorado donde este al tratar de atrapar un mosquito, destruye toda una casa Jajajaja, y si, el mosquito hizo posible eso XD. Y no creo necesario que Goku entienda la totalidad de lo que ese viejo infame quiere hacerle a Mio, con solo saber que quiere usarla como herramienta para obtener un gran poder sumado a que sabe que fue él quien mató a los padres que criaron a Mio, es razón de sobra para tenerle una gran furia. Gracias por tus palabras y por tus buenos deseos amigo.

**baraka108: **Gracias amigo, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, y si, Fujitora es de mis personajes favoritos de One Piece, principalmente ´porque es un personaje del que yo al principio no esperaba mucho, al escuchar su nombre y que era un reemplazo de Aokiji, y sin embargo me gustó incluso mucho más que el anterior, ya que es un personaje más original y no es parecido a otros personajes de esa obra, y veremos que le depara en esta historia. Shiba te aseguro que también es muy poderoso para ser un fuerte rival según lo que se explicó, además del propio Jin Toujou y Basara que en esta historia es claramente bastante más poderoso de lo que a estas alturas lo era en el cannon, sumado a otros personajes que aparecerán como miembros del Clan de los Héroes. Y si, las chicas kuuderes agresivas tienen su encanto, y sí, es curioso lo que Bulma diría además de Mutten Roshi y Krilin XD. Y como aclaré, Goku no obtendrá zenkai al menos ahora ya que no tuvo una herida que lo ponga en un estado cercano a la muerte, por lo que no obtiene aun su primer Zenkai en el fanfic y Goku irá mejorando y creciendo como guerrero por lo que solo espéralo. Por otro lado Garou también es de ese tipo de guerreros, de hecho Garou se especializa en eso mejor que el propio Goku, lo cual lo hace peligroso.

**Ezequiel Sierra:** Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre, y me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, especialmente lo de Kurumi Nonaka . Y me alegra que te gustara Fujitora, y no hay Haki en esta historia, pero los Héroes pueden distinguir las auras con su sentido (Por lo que los demonios que se esconden entre los humanos no pueden engañarlos tan fácilmente), y él al ser un veterano, pues en eso es incluso mejor que el propio, y eso se hace con la mente, además de que su habilidad es tan fuerte que pareciera que no está ciego aunque lo está, pero más adelante se explicará mejor esto en la historia donde se será más claro con esto. Y se viene la Saga de Zolgear que te aseguro que estará interesante. Y si, en Marvel y en DC Comics ha habido conflictos como los que plantea Garou, de hecho en DC Comic hay un personaje llamado Amanda Waller que si bien no es exactamente igual a Garou, también piensa que darle a los Héroes tanto poder y hacerlos ver como la justicia es algo peligroso, peligro que en Universos Alternativos se hicieron realidad. En cuanto a lo de que sea curioso de que Goku se sienta más rápido algo 'raro' que en mi fanfic de Blade Dance, pues hay varias razones para ello, la edad (Allí tiene 14 años de edad, y acá es un año después por lo que tiene 15 años de edad), las situaciones ecchis aquí fueron más fuertes y ocurrieron más rápido, además de aquí las chicas han "atacado" más rápidamente que en ese fanfic, XD. Ahora, responderé a dos de tus tres preguntas, ya que una de las tres ya se respondió: 1-)No, Ten Shin Han ganó de la misma manera que en el manga, en el anime y en este fanfic, simplemente Goku dijo el hecho, que perdió porque el Kamehameha no era efectivo contra Ten Shin Han lo cual es así, de lo contrario él hubiera ganado el Torneo, pero al no funcionar dicha técnica insignia suya, estuvo en desventaja, y por culpa de eso Ten Shin Han usó el Kikoho para destruir la arena y vencerlo, aunque eso vino acompañado con algo de suerte, pero Goku reconoce su derrota sin restarle ningún mérito a Ten Shin Han o excusarse con eso de la suerte, una derrota es una derrota, así lo ve él y de hecho siendo objetivos, así fue, ya que esas eran las reglas del Tenkaichi Budokai, y Goku las respeta con todo gusto sin hacerlo a regañadientes, como el peleador ejemplar que es. 3- ) No conozco Undertale, gracias por la recomendación. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**juanan231283: **Gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra que te gustara la aparición de Fujitora.

**Franco Marcel: **Gracias por tus palabras amigo, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, y si, Goku es así XD. Y ahora se viene la saga de Zolgear, disfrútala.

**Freemaker: **Gracias amigo, y sí, Fujitora es de hecho el personaje que más me gustó de la Saga de Doflaimingo, y me pareció agradó la idea. Y la verdad que también me pareció interesante alterar las cosas con Kurumi, principalmente porque al tratarse de Goku, él no dejaría que así nada más se llevaran a Kurumi y Yuki, ese es Goku, y lo del contrato, pues tenía más sentido que lo hicieran ahora ya que Kurumi iba a vivir con ellos, no le veo sentido el que demoren innecesariamente en hacerlo, y me alegra que te gustara eso.

Y si, Boku No Hero como te dije, no es malo, entretiene, vi todas sus temporadas del anime, pero no me parece demasiado atractivo, creo que la parte que menos me gusta es que Almight le regalara ese poder a Izuku, me hubiera gustado más que continuara con lo que hacía en los primeros capítulos, o sea entrenar y convertirse en un buen héroe sin Quirk, quizás así hubiera resultado más interesante, pero hizo lo mismo que se hace en varios shonens, o sea el de un poder regalado, eso es realmente lo que menos me gustó ya que me recordó a eso de Naruto y el Kyubi(Razón por la que me gusta mucho más Rock Lee como personaje que Naruto y que cualquier otro de los jóvenes principales de la serie), por eso hasta ese Mirio que incluso sin Quirk le hizo frente a Overhaul, me gusta mucho más que Izuku y de hecho es mi personaje favorito de Boku No Hero, realmente coincido plenamente con Nighteye al decir que era un mejor sucesor de Allmight que Izuku, y de hecho nadie ni el mismo Izuku o Allmight, probaron que estaba equivocado ni menos negaron eso. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Brandon D:** Gracias por tus palabras amigo y bienvenido, y no te preocupes, no hay problema con el texto, XD. En cuanto a tu pregunta sobre si el harem de Goku será el mismo que tuvo el prota de la historia original, bueno, en los avisos que pongo antes y después de los capítulos ya expliqué que ni Chisato ni Zest formarán parte del Harem, es una decisión tomada por motivos que expliqué allí, pero podríamos decir que a Zest no le agradó tanto Goku como amo ya que lo ve muy débil de actitud al ser más infantil que sus siervos, todo lo contrario a Basara, y de hecho esa es la razón principal por la que ni ella ni Chisato formaran parte del mismo, en lo posible quiero que sea un harem joven, y las que estaban seguras que formarían parte del mismo desde antes de comenzar el fanfic, son estas 4 que actualmente viven con él, el resto lo iré estudiando detenidamente, pero lo siento amigo, como dije, Chisato y Zest no formaran parte, la hermana de María me parece un personaje que no veo adecuado para eso, principalmente por su personalidad además de que es un personaje del que no se sabe casi nada ni en la novela, en cuanto a la madre, pues a ella sí al menos la puedo tener en cuenta a modo de recomendación al verse tan joven actualmente e incluso comportarse infantil como su hija, XD. Pero como dije, iré estudiando quienes serán más miembros del Harem, porque aun si formaron parte del harem del canon, si no las veo adecuadas para este Goku pues no estarán ya que no quiero incluir forzadamente a alguien que al final aportaría incluso menos estando dentro del Harem que estando fuera. Y como dije anteriormente en capítulos anteriores, El Goku de 18 años no tendrá ninguna saga en este fanfic ni habrán Time Skip exagerados, será este Goku el que forme parte de prácticamente toda la historia, quizás crezca un poco, pero no será un Goku alto como el del final de Dragon Ball, al menos no en la mayor parte de la historia, en lo máximo que aparecería ese joven Goku más alto de 18 años es en el final del fanfic, o hacia el final, pero no en ninguna saga, y si Garou desarrolla una rivalidad, será con este Goku de baja estatura que de hecho ya empezó.

Espero haber aclarado tus dudas amigo y muchas gracias por seguir este fanfic que solo espera que tendrá cosas muy interesantes tanto para el presente como para el futuro, y te recomiendo que leas detenidamente los avisos que hago en negrita antes y después de los capítulos, ya que allí suelo hacer aclaraciones y avisos importantes sobre la historia que sirve para comprender ciertas cosas, aunque igual con toda confianza siempre puedes expresarme cualquier duda que tengas en los comentarios que te las responderé en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por tu apoyo y por seguir este fanfic.

**Lcyper: **Gracias por tu apoyo amigo y respecto a tu pregunta, no, Goku no recibió ningún tipo de Zenkai ya que no estuvo al borde de la muerte, requisito necesario para obtener el Zenkai, no se mide por el tipo de heridas que recibe, sino de que sean tan graves como para poner en riesgo su vida como para recibir o no el Zenkai, hasta en las películas que no son canon se ha mantenido esto, y como Garou no lo dejó al borde de la muerte, pues no recibió Zenkai.

**Kamijou Killer: **Gracias por apoyar el fanfic, en cuanto a tu pregunta, como lo aclaré al empezar la historia y en los comunicados en negrita que doy en los comienzos y finales de los capitulos, solo me centraré en lo que ocurra en este mundo donde está Goku, o sea solo la parte de Shinmai, más los arcos originales que habrán al ser un multicrossover con otros animes, pero no incluirá ninguna parte de Dragon Ball, solo se centrará en Goku en este mundo y no habrán cosas como time skip ni nada de Dragon Ball. Ni Piccolo Daimaku ni ningún villano del universo Dragon Ball aparecerá en este fanfic. Te recomiendo que no te saltees los comunicados en negrita ya que allí he explicado cosas muy importantes para la historia, aunque igual no tengo problemas en responder a tus dudas. Espero haber aclarado tus dudas amigo y mil gracias por tu apoyo.

* * *

**Y pues, sin nada más que añadir comencemos.**

**Comienzo del Opening 1 del Fanfic(Opening 2 de Jojo Bizarre Aventure, 'Bloody Stream'){ **watch?v=hK72-_2smr8 **}**

(Empieza la música mostrándose la cara de varios personajes mirando la cámara como Mio, María con ambas sonriendo mostrando sus dientes, luego Yuki con su mirada sin emociones junto a Kurumi que se muestra sonriendo y por último Goku que aparece sonriendo golpeando con su puño derecho su palma izquierda)

Por Debajo de las Sombras (Sale Mio desnuda dando una pose seductora tal como en el opening de Shinmai Maou No Testament siendo esa parte igual al comienzo de ese opening con mirada seductora resaltando en cuadros distintas partes de su cuerpo, y de la misma forma María sale de la misma forma seductora y desnuda como en el opening en el anime)

Recuerdos que despiertan dentro de ti, hierven tu sangre (Salen ahora Yuki también de la misma manera que sale desnuda en el opening de Shinmai Maou No Testament con su miradas seductoras resaltando en cuadros distintas partes de su cuerpo, y también se muestra allí a Kurumi desnuda de pie haciendo una pose seductora desnuda doblando su rodilla izquierda, levantando sus brazos y juntando sus manos hacia arriba mostrando sus bellas axilas, así como abriendo levemente su boca para mostrar sus bellos labios)

Tu pasado se transforma, en la fuerza que te hará seguir de pie, en esta lucha(Se muestra a Goku luchando contra Garou en mano a mano chocando puños y patadas con ambos mirándose con una sonrisa desafiante)

En ti estará el amor, la suerte que el mundo te dará, es de héroes sonreír, sin miedo y temor (Mio, Kurumi, Yuki y María mostraban rostros tristes, pero Goku se muestra sonriendo en su forma clásica frente a ellas, y ellas también sonríen al verlo)

(Luego se muestra tanto al grupo de héroes integrados por la hermana de Yuki, Kurumi, Takashi y Shiba con miradas serias de los primeros mientras el último sonríe con sus ojos cerrados; así como a Basara con una mirada seria acompañado de 6 personas con armaduras misteriosas que aparentemente también son de la villa de los héroes)

Engañaré a la oscuridad, con valor mantendré la paz( Se muestra a Zolgear acompañado de Zest y algunos otros demonios sonriendo con maldad, así como a una sombra detrás de él que sonríe de forma psicótica que tiene detrás suyo a varios monstruos ocultos.

No importa cuán difícil sea, lo voy a lograr(Se muestra a Leohart sentado en su trono, y después a un ser misterioso con ojos rojos brillantes que lidera a otras 9 seres entre las que se incluye la hermanastra de Leohart, Liala quien se mostraba sonriendo.)

La puerta del destino se abrirá, y nos mostrará el futuro (Nos muestra a una hermosa chica de baja estatura de pelo largo y ojos negros que mira sin emoción liderando a un gran grupo de seres ocultos en las sombras)

(Luego se muestra a Jin Toujou con su espada y armadura de héroe, y también a los miembros del consejo de héroes junto a una hermosa chica rubia también con armadura de héroe)

Como una tormenta sangrienta, arde con una piedra sangrienta (Se muestra a Garou luchando contra Yuki, Takashi y Kurumi con una sonrisa bestial mientras estos tenían una mirada seria, para luego mirar desafiante a Shiba)

Observa como las tinieblas cubren su interior (Se nos muestra a Goku luchando contra el infame Zolgear quien le lanza hechizos a Goku que esquiva con dificultad dirigiéndose a él)

No me detendré, mis objetivo cumpliré, ¡voy a luchar! (Se muestra a Goku rodeándose de su aura blanca azulada de Ki para lanzar finalmente un Kamehameha)

¡Marcado está mi piel! (Se muestra a Goku ahora parado con una mirada seria en medio de Mio, Kurumi, María y Yuki con todos ellos teniendo una mirada seria y mirando la pantalla terminando el opening)

**Fin del Opening 1 del Fanfic(Opening 2 de Jojo Bizarre Aventure, 'Bloody Stream'){ **watch?v=hK72-_2smr8 **}**

* * *

**No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Shinmai Maou No Testament ni de los soundtracks u otros animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Akira Toriyama y Tetsuto Uesu respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundtracks usados en el fanfic, y a los creadores de los personajes de otros animes.**

* * *

**Goku en un Mundo de Demonios y Otros Seres.**

**Comienzo de la Saga de Zolgear.**

**Capítulo 8: Te Traicionaste a Ti Misma. **

* * *

**/De Mañana, Residencia Toujou/**

Eran las 5:00 de la mañana en la habitación de Goku, anoche él había hecho el Contrato de Maestro y Sirviente con las hermanas Nonaka, Yuki Nonaka y Kurumi Nonaka, y hoy es un nuevo día, pero él no se imaginaba que hoy sería un día difícil por ciertos sucesos que ocurrirían.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super Terror Theme{ **** watch?v=e9iQ1-4AFMM**** }**

Goku estaba aún dormido, el mismo al parecer estaba inquieto debido a que tenía una pesadilla por lo que movía de un lado a otro su cabeza con sus ojos cerrados apretando sus dientes y empezando a sudar, tanto que por culpa de eso era imposible para él percatarse de que una persona abrió la puerta de su habitación entrando cuidadosamente sin emitir ruido al caminar, pero esta persona notó a Goku agitado.

* * *

**/Dentro del Sueño de Goku/**

Goku podía escuchar un enorme rugido bestial en el bosque del Monte Paoz, pero lo peor es que veía a su abuelo tendido en el suelo ensangrentado, aparentemente estuvo luchando con todo su ser contra algo o alguien, el mismo estaba muy malherido sangrando incluso por la boca, y donde estaba tendido se podía ver una gigantesca sombra además de algo que iba acercándose a él, cuyos pasos de dicha criatura hacía temblar levemente el bosque al ser un monstruo gigantesco, Son Gohan estaba incluso sangrando de sus ojos donde fue herido por lo que los mantenía cerrados.

–Perdóname Goku, Hijo, Hubiera querido estar más tiempo contigo para verte crecer hasta al menos volverte un joven * Fue lo último que dijo con una sonrisa irónica Son Gohan con sus ojos cerrados cuando de repente se ve como un gigantesco pie marrón derecho lo aplasta brutalmente rematando al pobre anciano.

* * *

**/De Vuelta a la Realidad/**

– ¡Abuelito, Abuelito, No Abuelito! * Grita Goku dormido mientras mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro en su almohada alterado, mientras alguien con manos pequeñas blancas y suaves, siendo dicha persona, de baja estatura superando algo a Goku, siendo una chica hermosa peli plateada que Goku conocía, trataba de despertarlo moviéndole sus hombros con dichas manos.

– ¡Goku-san, Goku-san, Despierta Goku-san, estás teniendo solo una pesadilla! * Dice en voz alta la chica moviendo fuertemente a Goku demostrando que tiene bastante fuerza física, y esto produjo que Goku despertara finalmente abriendo sus ojos y respirando agitadamente sentándose en la cama, realmente esa pesadilla lo había alterado, luego fijó su mirada en quien lo había despertado.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super Terror Theme{ **** watch?v=e9iQ1-4AFMM**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Mirai no Bulma Mirai Trunks (Future Bulma Future Trunks) – Extended{ **** watch?v=znCCY2n8hcg**** }**

– ¡María! * Dice Goku sorprendido, y efectivamente se trataba de la bella súcubo María quien curiosamente estaba en su forma súcubo que es bastante reveladora y sensual a pesar de ser de baja estatura, ya que lo que destaca de ella, es lo mismo que más destaca en las hermanas Nonaka, sus glúteos, teniendo sus orejas puntiagudas ahora.

María mostraba un rostro de preocupación por Goku.

– ¿Goku-san, tuviste una pesadilla? * Pregunta María preocupada.

– ¿Qué es pesadilla? * Pregunta Goku confundido, pero aún con el rostro agitado.

–Es cuando sueñas algo feo que te produce susto o preocupación * Dice María con seriedad.

–Ya veo, entonces si * Dice Goku inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo con tristeza, ya que ese sueño era bastante doloroso para él, ya que en él apareció su querido abuelo muriendo en manos del misterioso monstruo que él nunca pudo encontrar.

–La Verdad la última vez que soñé esto, fue cuando tenía 9 años, creo que fue un año antes de salir por primera vez de mi hogar donde fui conociendo a mis amigos * Dice Goku con tristeza mientras mantenía su cabeza gacha mirándolo María con tristeza.

– ¿A tu abuelo, lo querías mucho, no Goku-san? * Pregunta María con tristeza.

–Claro que sí, fue quien me crió, y era mi única familia * Dice Goku con tristeza, a lo que María se le acerca para abrazar la cabeza del mismo presionándola con sus pequeños pechos, extrañando a Goku.

–Goku-san, tú mismo lo dijiste, "Era tu única familia", pero ahora nos tienes a nosotras, somos tu familia ahora * Dice María abrazando a Goku, este se vio sorprendido por esto.

–"Se siente cálido, mi angustia se va ¿Esto es una familia?" * Se dice Goku en su mente.

–Gracias María * Dice Goku sonriendo levemente.

–No hay de qué Goku-san * Dice María sonriendo, y así se quedaron por un largo tiempo, ahora a María se le ocultaban sus ojos debido a sus flequillos mientras abrazaba a Goku, a Goku le extrañaba que María no lo soltaba aún, pero había algo que le causaba aún más curiosidad.

–Oye María ¿Por qué estás usando eso que tú llamas 'Forma Súcubo'? * Pregunta Goku curioso, pero esta vez María no le contestó, cuando de repente Goku amplió sus ojos.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Mirai no Bulma Mirai Trunks (Future Bulma Future Trunks) – Extended{ **** watch?v=znCCY2n8hcg**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - The Universe's Fate [Anime Arc-V]{ **** watch?v=3VZgKIWAgDM**** }**

Y es que la punta de la cola de María atravesó la nuca de Goku tomándolo completamente desprevenido, en parte por culpa de la pesadilla que acabó de tener, pero también porque al reconfortarse en los brazos de alguien de su confianza como María, se relajó completamente, y si podemos añadir algo más, es la ingenuidad de Goku para no estar constantemente prevenido del peligro, aunque esto se debe a su falta de experiencia en comparación a un experto como su maestro por más fuerte que sea.

Goku al ser clavado en la nuca por la punta de esa cola como si fuera un aguijón, el mismo empezó a paralizarse, las cuerdas bocales no le funcionaban, no podía hablar ni gritar o emitir sonido alguno con su voz, el mismo estaba temblando en los brazos de María quien dejó de abrazarlo dejándolo desplomarse de espaldas en la cama, Goku con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca abierta podía ver los ojos de María que ahora revelaban frialdad.

–Pobre Goku-san, un peleador de Artes Marciales como tú, no debería bajar la guardia ni con su sombra, aunque se entiende, después de todo si pude engañar hasta alguien como Mio-sama, es normal que contigo sea más fácil aún * Dice María con seriedad y frialdad, y escuchar esto sorprendió completamente a Goku no pudiéndolo creer.

–Escucha Goku-san, ese veneno corrosivo que te inyecté con mi cola, es un veneno al que solo tienen acceso los del Consejo de Ancianos Demonio, y fue uno de sus miembros el que me lo dio * Dice María sonriendo levemente con malicia.

–Este veneno es bastante poderoso, pero difícil de detectar al estar en el interior del cuerpo, y tiene dos posibles efectos, el primero es que si entra en contacto con alguien débil sin la más mínima resistencia a ningún tipo de veneno, lo corroerá rápidamente en cuestión de minutos para matarlo, pero si lo hace con alguien fuerte incluso con alta resistencia a los venenos, lo matará en 24 horas, primero simplemente quedaras afónico, luego te iras debilitando con algo de fiebre, parecería algo parecido a una simple gripe no siendo supuestamente nada grave, pero pasadas ciertas cantidades de horas es donde poco a poco el veneno irá corroyendo tu cuerpo cambiando el color de tu piel a un cada vez más morado, y pasadas 24 horas, te mueres, aunque la cicatriz donde te clavé mi cola, desaparece en pocos minutos no quedando huellas de eso * Dice sonriendo con malicia María y esto puso nervioso a Goku.

–Y el segundo será tu caso, Mio-sama, Yuki-san y Kurumi-san se lo creerán cuando les diga que solo tienes una gripe normal, por lo que te dejarán aquí conmigo mientras ellas van a la escuela * Dice sonriendo con malicia María a un Goku que no podía creer esto.

–Y después de un tiempo prudente, iré a la escuela por Mio-sama para entregarlo a quien me dio este veneno y me encargó matarte, y que es miembro del Consejo Demonio de Ancianos * Dice María con frialdad.

–Y ese hombre para quien trabajo es Zolgear-sama, quien me encargó matarte Goku-san y entregarle viva a Mio-sama, y ambas cosas ocurrirán hoy, aunque después de entregarle a Mio-sama, vendré por tu cadáver para quitarte tu cabeza y dársela como ofrenda también, con eso habré cumplido el encargo de Zolgear-sama ¡Ufufufu! * Dice riéndose en voz baja María con aparente malicia mientras Goku amplió por completo sus ojos, quería oponerse, pero tal como le dijo María, ahora empieza a debilitarse cada vez más con sus ojos empezando a cerrarse con él a punto de perder la conciencia.

–Adiós Goku-san * Dice María ahora con seriedad y frialdad mientras Goku pierde la conciencia por el veneno que está haciendo efecto, luego de esto María oculta su expresión entre sus cabellos.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - The Universe's Fate [Anime Arc-V]{ **** watch?v=3VZgKIWAgDM**** }**

* * *

**/Tiempo Después en la Mañana/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Feeling Each Other Out [Arc-V]{ **** watch?v=luQ9PoB7Mc8&list=WL&index=37**** }**

María de vuelta en su forma humana, había ido a informar a las demás sobre Goku quienes preocupadas vinieron a verlo, Yuki, Mio y Kurumi notaron que tenía aparentemente una gripe común.

–Desgraciadamente nuestras medicinas o poderes curativos son para heridas que nosotras dos tenemos ahora a disposición, no para enfermedades * Dice preocupada Kurumi.

– ¡No se preocupen, es solo una pequeña gripe, simplemente con reposo y cuidado se le pasará! * Dice sonriendo María para animarlas.

–Pero es extraño, Goku es alguien que entrena bastante, y ahora ha obtenido una gripe * Dice Yuki con seriedad y preocupación.

–Aunque eso nunca garantiza que uno no enferme de eso, quizás en la escuela o en otros lugares donde él va, alguien lo contagió * Dice con seriedad y preocupación Mio asintiendo las demás.

– ¡Lo mejor es que las tres se preparen y vayan a la escuela, han faltado bastante en estos días por el problema con Garou, y si vuelven a faltar si pueden evitarlo, se les llamaría la atención, no se preocupen, yo cuidaré de Goku-san, se perfectamente cómo tratar a una gripe, seré su enfermera! * Dice María sonriendo.

– ¡¿Estás segura María, no le harás una de tus cosas 'raritas' o más bien 'pervertidas'?! * Pregunta Mio desconfiada cómicamente.

– ¡¿Qué cosas dice Mio-sama?! ¡Yo jamás me aprovecharía de un Goku-san enfermo! * Dice María quejándose cómicamente.

–Está bien, supongo que podemos confiártelo entonces * Dice Mio dando un suspiro para luego sonreír.

–Si * Dice Yuki sin emoción y Kurumi sonriendo levemente.

Y así las tres se prepararían para ir a la escuela despidiéndose de Goku que estaba dormido y de María, yéndose finalmente aunque en el fondo las tres seguían pero y dubitativas no estando seguras si fue lo mejor dejar a Goku, pero confiaban en que María a pesar de ser joven, era incluso alguien madura para su edad en ese tipo de cosas y que podría encargarse.

Y ahora solo se quedaron María con Goku en la casa. María veía seria a Goku quien poco a poco iba sintiéndose peor y esto empezaba a mostrar señal de que no era ninguna gripe al tener bastante fiebre y el tono de su piel de a poco iba cambiando.

–Esperaré un tiempo para hacerlo a la hora acordada * Dice con seriedad María.

* * *

**/Varias Horas Después/**

María que estaba sentada alrededor de la cama de Goku vigilándolo, pero luego vio su celular percatándose de que la hora indicada estaba cerca poniéndose de pie.

–Ha llegado el momento de partir a la escuela, e ir a entregar a Mio-sama a las manos de Zolgear-sama. Es tu final, Goku-san, no verás lo que sucederá con Mio-sama, porque morirás antes que ella, vendré en la noche por tu cabeza, al menos morirás sin tanto sufrimiento * Dice con seriedad María quien vestía la ropa que normalmente lleva en su forma humana para darle una última mirada a Goku antes de salir de la habitación mientras este respiraba agitadamente con la fiebre que tiene y la piel que está de a poco tomando un tono morado, saliendo finalmente María de la casa no sin antes cerrar la puerta con llave y finalmente dirigirse a la escuela dejando a Goku, pero mientras se iba se pudo ver como unas pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Feeling Each Other Out [Arc-V]{ **** watch?v=luQ9PoB7Mc8&list=WL&index=37**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Gohan's Concentration [Arc-V]{ **** watch?v=VZjxoPBd5zg**** }**

Sin embargo, poco después de que María se fue, alguien llegó cerca de la Residencia Toujou, era una presencia fuerte que apareció en frente a la puerta de la casa mirando que nadie la esté viendo, era la Diosa Afureia quien al notar que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, la misma con su poder logró discretamente forzar la puerta para que esta se abriera sola, pudiendo entrar sin que nadie la vea en el vecindario cerrando la misma puerta de vuelta.

–Debe estar por aquí, según lo que informó Naruse, él tenía un cuadro gripal y por eso no pudo asistir, parece algo bastante raro de alguien como él, además se supone que me comprometí a protegerlo cuanto pueda, estoy segura que ninguna de las que lo acompañan puede sanarlo adecuadamente de una enfermedad mejor que yo, claro, si realmente es eso * Dice con seriedad Afureia volviendo a su forma humana de Chisato Hasegawa vistiendo igual que cuando está en la escuela.

Chisato fue buscando por el lugar donde se encontraba Goku hasta finalmente dar con él sorprendiéndose al ver como su piel se estaba volviendo de un morado oscuro mientras este respiraba agitadamente.

–Esto definitivamente no es ninguna gripe, es un claro envenenamiento * Dice Chisato con seriedad y molestia tocando la frente de Goku con su mano derecha usando aparentemente su magia para analizarlo mejor.

–Este es un veneno altamente corrosivo utilizado en el pasado por algunos demonios en la Gran Guerra, era un veneno muy raro que incluso ya no se pudo reproducir, por eso es que se creía que se agotó durante la Gran Guerra, pero veo que aún hay quienes lo tienen, según se, ni el General Demonio, ni El Rey Demonio son de usar estas armas ya que son bastantes orgullosos, sus subordinados tampoco creo que tuvieran acceso a ello, así que solo puede ser obra del Consejo Demonio de Ancianos, un miembro de ellos es quien atacó a Goku * Dice con seriedad y molestia Chisato soltando la frente de Goku.

–Pero ellos son tan sucios que dudo que lo hicieran directamente, seguramente un subordinado de uno de ellos lo hizo, o quizás manipularon a alguien de confianza de Goku para que lo haga, de cualquier forma, no está tan avanzado, es posible para mi curarlo con mis poderes de Diosa * Dice Chisato con seriedad transformándose de vuelta en su forma de Diosa Afureia.

–Tomará un poco de tiempo, pero lo lograré * Dice Afureia tocando con sus manos el pecho de Goku envolviéndolo en un aura verde brillante en todo el cuerpo que penetra el interior del mismo empezando a disolver y desintegrar el veneno en la sangre de Goku.

Y mientras lo hacía, la fiebre de Goku empezaba claramente a bajar, así como su piel volvía a la normalidad, y luego de unos 30 minutos, finalmente todo el veneno desapareció del cuerpo de Goku, e incluso la zona de la nuca donde María le clavó su cola con el mismo, se curó completamente.

–Listo, he cumplido, ahora encárgate de quien está detrás de hacerte esto, depende de ti Goku. Te deseo suerte, debo volver a la escuela * Dice Afureia con seriedad después de soltarlo y usar magia se tele transportación para desaparecer del lugar.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Gohan's Concentration [Arc-V]{ **** watch?v=VZjxoPBd5zg**** }**

Y poco después de eso, Goku empezó a despertar abriendo sus ojos sentándose en la cama de golpe sorprendido tocándose la nuca y luego su cara además de su frente y el resto de su cuerpo, dándose cuenta de que no tenía nada.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - A dangerous new enemy [Extended]{ **** watch?v=aiVVQTimw80**** }**

– ¡Qué bien, ya no tengo nada, no sé qué sucedió, pero lo agradezco! * Dice Goku feliz, pero luego cambió su rostro a uno serio parándose de golpe de su cama y poniéndose lo que tenía cerca, que era su uniforme de la escuela(Por cierto, para aclarar, aún Goku no estaba en un estado cercano a la muerte por lo que no obtendrá Zenkai, de hecho incluso tengo entendido que el Zenkai no se obtiene después de curarse de envenenamiento y menos una enfermedad, se obtiene solo por heridas de muerte, creo estar en lo correcto basándome en toda la información sobre el mismo, ya que técnicamente un veneno causa enfermedad o síntomas que es casi lo mismo, pero no heridas por lo que por lógica, no puede producirse Zenkai)

–Es cierto, debo ir a ese lugar llamado Escuela, María ya debe haber ido por Mio * Dice Goku con seriedad corriendo hacia la puerta que quedó abierta, no importándole eso Goku fue corriendo a toda velocidad, mientras en sus manos llevaba unas cuantas manzanas que comía mientras se iba.

–"María, no puedo creer que estés haciendo todo esto y tampoco entiendo porque lo haces, después de lo que me dijiste, juro que voy a detenerte y le daré su merecido a ese Zolgear, esto quizás tenga su lado bueno, ya que finalmente encontraré a ese desgraciado "* Dice Goku con seriedad mientras corre a toda velocidad habiendo terminado de comer las manzanas arrojando los restos en un basurero sin frenar su corrida ¿Llegará a tiempo Goku para impedir el secuestro de Mio?

Pero mientras corría, de repente el ambiente a su alrededor cambió haciéndose más oscuro produciendo que Goku se detenga, ya que aparentemente sintió a alguien con su olfato.

–Veo que vas con bastante prisa, Goku * Dice una voz masculina familiar gruesa conocida y Goku voltea hacia la derecha a ver quién era.

– ¿Lars? * Dice Goku sorprendido, ya que efectivamente era Lars en su forma demonio con máscara ocultando su verdadero rostro.

–Así es Goku, creé una barrera para que no nos vean, lamento interrumpir tu marcha presurosa * Dice Lars con cierta ironía.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Ahora tengo prisa en llegar a… * Iba a decir Goku, pero fue interrumpido por Lars.

– ¿A la escuela, quieres impedir que María la súcubo entregue a Mio Naruse a su peor enemigo, Zolgear, no es así? * Pregunta Lars con seriedad sorprendiendo a Goku.

–Sí, eso, por eso debo llegar a tiempo para impedirlo, así que quítate * Dice Goku con seriedad.

–Temo que no puedo hacerlo sin más, especialmente porque es mi oportunidad de sacar provecho * Dice con seriedad Lars.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? * Pregunta Goku molesto.

–Que tengo una propuesta parecida a la que te hice anteriormente, si prometes entregarme en bandeja de plata a Zolgear para que yo lo mate haciéndolo sufrir como se merece, te dejaré ir detrás de Mio Naruse, de lo contrario, si te niegas nuevamente a eso como la última vez, te mantendré ocupado aquí * Dice Lars con seriedad y claramente desafiante causando clara molestia en Goku.

– ¡Ya te dije que no, no te daré eso! * Dice Goku molesto en voz alta.

–Que terquedad la tuya ¿Incluso si la vida de tu querida y bella Mio Naruse está en riesgo, todavía mantienes ese orgullo estúpido? * Pregunta Lars con seriedad.

–Sí, Así soy yo, por lo que si no te quitas de mi camino, lucharé contra ti ahora para quitarte yo mismo, no estoy de humor para que me molestes * Dice Goku con seriedad y molestia, realmente tiene su ira contenida por lo que está ocurriendo.

–Ya veo, estás molesto por la traición de María la súcubo, según recuerdo, esa belleza de baja estatura también es importante para ti, pero no es mi problema en lo absoluto lo que pase entre ustedes dos * Dice Lars con frialdad poniéndose en guardia levantando sus dos manos a la altura de su pecho.

Goku por su parte se puso en su pose de pelea al estilo tortuga mirándose ambos seriamente.

Finalmente Goku se lanza a atacar con un puñetazo izquierdo, pero para su sorpresa, Lars lo esquivó quitándose rápidamente de allí volando y apareció detrás de Goku lanzándole con su mano derecha una de sus esferas que estalla en la nuca de Goku.

– ¡Kugh! * Grita de dolor Goku escupiendo saliva cayendo de cara al suelo.

–"¡Es bastante más rápido que antes!" * Dice Goku sorprendido en su mente levantándose algo adolorido.

– ¿Realmente crees que perdí mi tiempo después de perder contra ti, o que me la pasé deprimido? Claro que no, he entrenado muy duramente, incluso arriesgando mi propia integridad física, gracias a eso me he vuelto más poderoso ahora, sé que tú has entrenado también, pero estoy seguro de que tus entrenamientos no son ningún reto para ti, por eso no te has hecho demasiado fuerte, seguramente no hay mucha diferencia en la última vez que luchamos, por lo que a diferencia de la última vez, ya tengo conocimiento de tu forma de pelear * Dice Lars con seriedad a lo que Goku se pone de pie, cuando de repente tiene sus ojo borrosos sintiendo un leve mareo tambaleando levemente.

–"¿Qué ocurre, siento algo de mareo, será por el veneno que me puso María? Pero ya no me siento tan mal como ese entonces" * Dice Goku con molestia.

Y es que debido a que con su poder, Afureia se deshizo de todo el veneno, a la vez que de la sangre infectada, dejando a Goku con escases de sangre y algunos síntomas de anemia temporales, el mismo aún está algo afectado por eso. Si hay algo que a Chisato se le pasó, es que no creyó que Goku iría inmediatamente a enfrentar al enemigo, creyendo que se tomaría más tiempo, en el cual se recuperaría completamente de los efectos secundarios.

En eso Lars empezó a lanzar varias de sus esferas que Goku esquivaba con esfuerzo para con gran velocidad darle un fuerte rodillazo izquierdo al mentón de Lars, sin embargo casi al mismo tiempo, otro Lars aparece en su costado izquierdo dándole una patada voladora derecha en toda la cara a Goku mandándolo a volar hacia el suelo de espaldas.

– ¿Acaso olvidaste mi habilidad de Clones de Sombras? * Pregunta con seriedad el Lars que golpeó a Goku que es el verdadero, mientras que a quien golpeó Goku, era solo un clon marioneta que desaparece.

Pero Goku se levanta rápidamente limpiándose la leve herida en su boca tronándose el cuello.

–Realmente te hiciste más fuerte * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante.

–Lo sé, por otro lado, tu luces extraño, cuando luchamos la última vez, incluso demostraste ser más fuerte, no creo que sea solo porque te estés conteniendo o algo así, parece que lo que te hizo María te afectó en algo. ¿Sabes? Mi oferta sigue en pie, sé que otra de las razones por la que no estás peleando bien es porque estás preocupado por Mio Naruse * Dice Lars con seriedad.

–Ya te dije que no puedo aceptar eso, no es que quiera matar a ese Zolgear, es más, si no tengo opinión pues lo acabaré, pero no quiero hacerlo de ese modo, estando él indefenso, eso es de cobardes, eso sería ser como él o la gente que es como él * Dice Goku con seriedad determinante demostrando su orgullo de peleador de las Artes Marciales, y las enseñanzas de sus maestros quienes al igual que él, jamás aprobarían algo así, ninguno de ellos estaría en desacuerdo en matar a un enemigo en plena batalla, pero no cuando este ya no puede defenderse y está derrotado.

Lars al escuchar sus palabras dio un suspiro.

–Sí que eres terco, bien, entonces te propongo un nuevo trato * Dice Lars con seriedad.

– ¿Nuevo Trato? * Pregunta Goku serio.

–Sí, te dejaré ir a cambio de que me cumplas un favor en el futuro que te pida, descuida, no será nada parecido a lo que quería con respecto a Zolgear, pero será un favor al fin que te me quedaras debiendo, y a cambio de que aceptes, no solo te dejaré ir, sino que te daré una información con respecto a lo que está ocurriendo, e incluso puedo brindarte una pequeña ayuda si quieres * Dice Lars con seriedad sorprendiendo a Goku.

–No tienes tiempo para pensar ¿Eso es mejor a lo anterior, no? * Pregunta Lars con seriedad, Goku estaba dubitativo, pero esto es lo mejor que podía obtener por ahora, ya que el tiempo corre, y mientras él se mantiene ocupado aquí, María ya debe de estar a punto entregar a Mio.

– ¡Está bien, pero que no sea nada que afecte a ninguna de las que viven conmigo! * Dice Goku con seriedad.

–Descuida, no afectará a ninguna de tus 4 bellezas * Dice Lars con picardía, y luego le contaría a Goku aquella información haciendo que Goku amplié sus ojos impactado para luego apretar los dientes con enojo, si de por ya si estaba enojado, ahora estaba incluso peor, y la ira contenida era aún mayor, luego Lars deshace la barrera para dejarle continuar.

–Ya puedes seguir, te recomiendo que te apresures, yo haré 'lo otro' que te dije * Dice Lars con seriedad creando un portal y yendo al Inframundo.

Aparentemente Lars por alguna razón conocía los movimientos del enemigo, aunque no lo del envenenamiento de Goku, pero sí que era objetivo de asesinato de Zolgear.

En eso Goku siguió de vuelta su camino corriendo a toda velocidad.

–"Espero en el futuro pelear de nuevo con él, ya que ahora se hizo más fuerte, pero es inreible lo que me dijo" * Dice Goku con seriedad en su mente mientras corre a toda velocidad, pero sin que se dé cuenta, alguien lo viene siguiendo corriendo detrás suyo ahora.

–"¡Hoh! Parece que algo interesante ocurre y Goku está involucrado, hace tiempo que no viene alguien del Clan de los Héroes en esta ciudad y estoy aburrido, así que sea lo que sea en lo que estés metido Son Goku, me voy a entrometer como 'El Monstruo Humano' que soy" * Dice en su mente quien sigue a Goku corriendo también a gran velocidad, que se trata de ni más ni menos que Garou.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - A dangerous new enemy [Extended]{ **** watch?v=aiVVQTimw80**** }**

* * *

**/Academia Hijirigasaka/**

Así como por su parte, Yuki y Kurumi en otro lugar de la escuela, Mio estaba pensativa y pensativa, estaba allí, ya que Goku solía venir en este lugar desde que se hizo amigo de Yahiro Takigawa, la misma seguía pensativa y preocupada tocándose con sus dos manos el lado de su corazón de sus pechos.

–"¿Y si no es una simple gripe, y si empeoró?" * Se pregunta preocupada Mio en su mente pensativa.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Makai he no sasoi{ **** watch?v=SwEM7b3o0xg&list=PLSUp4wwAVmKQYy86mZkuO5pwo7zWmes68&index=19**** }**

– ¡Mio-sama! * Dice María quien sorpresivamente llegó al lugar.

– ¡¿María?! * Pregunta Mio sorprendida.

– ¡Es terrible, la condición de Goku-san empeoró! * Dice María mostrándose preocupada dejando a Mio en shock.

– ¡¿Qué dices María?! ¡Vamos por él ahora mismo! * Dice preocupada Mio en voz alta acercándose a María, pero no se percató de que alguien apareció detrás suyo.

–Son Goku morirá irremediablemente, por eso es mejor que duermas tranquila Mio Naruse, Zolgear-sama aliviará tu dolor * Dice fríamente Zest hablándole a su oído izquierdo desde atrás aparentemente usando magia del sueño en ella por lo que Mio después de ampliar sus ojos por lo que acababa de oír, cayó profundamente dormida en los brazos de María cargándola esta al estilo princesa.

–Ya es hora, debemos irnos, Zolgear-sama nos espera * Dice Zest asintiendo María con seriedad mientras miraba con tristeza a Mio.

–"Lo siento, Mio-sama, Goku-san" * Dijo María con tristeza mientras Zest activaba su magia de Tele Transportación sin percatarse de que alguien a una súper velocidad corría hasta allí, mientras otro lo seguía de cerca, y justo cuando ya estaban a punto de tele transportarse Zest con María cargando a Mio a punto de desaparecer, una pequeña mano derecha tocó el hombro derecho de María por detrás, así como alguien que vino por detrás, tocó desde atrás el hombro izquierdo de Zest, al mismo tiempo que en la primera persona venían aferradas dos más, y finalmente la magia de tele transportación se activó completamente desapareciendo todas esas personas de la azotea de la escuela después de un resplandor púrpura.

* * *

**/Lugar Desconocido/**

Se veía un lugar extraño cerrado y algo grande por dentro construido con piedras raras que estaba algo carente de luz haciéndolo lucir como un lugar tenebroso.

–Llegamos, ahora debemos llevar a Mio Naruse junto a Zolgear-sama y… * Iba terminar de decir Zest cuando quedó sorprendida no solo al ver que alguien desde atrás le tocaba el hombro a María, sino al sentir que su propio hombro era tocado, María también estaba sorprendida por lo que tanto ella como Zest voltearon de golpe quitándose así dichas manos de encima para sorprenderse al ver quiénes eran, especialmente María quien por mucho era la más impactada.

**Fin de Soundtrack Makai he no sasoi{ **** watch?v=SwEM7b3o0xg&list=PLSUp4wwAVmKQYy86mZkuO5pwo7zWmes68&index=19**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - A Strong Enemy Appears [Anime Arc-V]{ **** watch?v=2COsLG_PQDI**** }**

– ¡¿Go, Goku-san?! * Dice impactada María al ver a Goku parado frente a ella frunciendo el ceño vistiendo su uniforme masculino de la Academia Hijirigasaka, Goku tenía una cara de pocos amigos frunciendo el ceño.

–Así es, ya no tengo ese apestoso veneno en mí, María * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

–No solo él, también has venido tú, El Monstruo Humano y Cazador de Héroes, Garou * Dice Zest con seriedad y molestia viendo a Garou de frente quien sonríe al estilo badass desafiante, esto extrañó a Goku.

– ¿Garou? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? * Pregunta Goku extrañado y sorprendido.

–Entrometiéndome en los asuntos de otros * Dice Garou con una sonrisa maliciosa sin mirar a Goku, concentrando su mirada en Zest quien lo mira con seriedad

En eso Goku notó que dos personas estaban sujetadas de sus piernas, de su pierna izquierda Kurumi, y de su pierna derecha Yuki, quienes ahora se soltaron tosiendo levemente mientras están de cuclillas en el suelo para luego ponerse ambas de pie, llamando esto también la atención de Garou, Zest y María

– ¡Kurumi y Yuki, han venido también! * Dice sonriendo Goku, con ambas asintiendo con firmeza para luego mirar con seriedad no solo a Zest y María, sino también al propio Garou.

* * *

**/Hace unos minutos/**

Goku corría a toda velocidad dirigiéndose a la escuela estando a punto de llegar.

– ¡Puedo verla, voy a llegar, María ya debe estar adentro! * Dice Goku corriendo a toda velocidad mientras Garou lo persigue, y finalmente ambos entran a la escuela, pero dentro del edificio, Goku se detiene en los pasillos empezando a buscar con el olfato a ambas, finalmente dando con ellas.

–"¡Ya las encontré, están en ese lugar donde peleé contra Lars la primera vez!" * Dice Goku con seriedad en su mente, en eso Yuki y Kurumi aparecieron juntas a su costado derecho sorprendiéndose de verlo y acercándose a él.

– ¡¿Goku, que haces aquí?! ¡Deberías estar en casa descansando! * Dice preocupada Kurumi a lo que Goku voltea a mirarlas con una expresión de seriedad y alerta.

–Mio será secuestrada por gente que trabaja para un demonio llamado Zolgear en la azotea ahora, debo impedirlo * Dice Goku con seriedad sorprendiendo a ambas, el mismo se disponía a irse, cuando ambas hermanas asintiéndose entre sí se lanzaron hacia Goku sujetándose cada una de una pierna justo antes de que este empiece a correr, y finalmente Goku se dirigió hacia la azotea, por su parte Garou quien se escondió debajo de una de las escaleras , volvió a seguir a Goku a toda velocidad, y fue así que los 4 llegarían al mismo lugar que Zest, Mio y María.

* * *

**/Ahora de vuelta al presente/**

–Tú * Dice Yuki molesta con seriedad mirando a Garou con clara hostilidad al igual que Kurumi.

– ¿Con que ustedes también? Esperen, no se preocupen, no voy a cazarlas ahora, decidí que después de nuestro último combate, las dejaría crecer hasta que valieran la pena ser cazadas, ahora simplemente vine a entrometerme en esto y voy a jugar un poco con los demonios para que quizás me ayude a hacerme más fuerte, y creo que por ahora lo haré con esa cornuda de allí * Dice Garou con una sonrisa badass refiriéndose a Zest quien lo mira con seriedad.

Por su parte María se transformó en su forma súcubo mientras aún sostenía a Mio.

–Entrégame a Mio, María * Dice con seriedad Goku.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - A Strong Enemy Appears [Anime Arc-V]{ **** watch?v=2COsLG_PQDI**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - A Tough Battle [Arc-V]{ **** watch?v=SNCjBybHDQo**** }**

–No, entréguemela a mí, joven María, yo se la llevaré a Zolgear-sama * Dice sin emoción una voz que sonaba como la de una niña, quien apareció es una pequeña niña que aparentaba los tener entre los 12 y 13 años de edad brillando la misma de un blanco puro sosteniendo un espejo acercándose a María, quien asiente entregándole a Mio a dicha niña quien al no tener más fuerza física de María, simplemente la deja caer en el suelo, pero de una forma rápida, simplemente desapareció con Mio después de tocar con su pie izquierdo el abdomen de Mio, esto impactó y molestó a Goku.

– ¡Mio! * Grita Goku preocupado en voz alta.

–Es inútil, en estos momentos Mio-sama ha llegado con Zolgear-sama gracias a ese demonio, Goku-san * Dice María con seriedad.

–Pues la voy a encontrar * Dice Goku con seriedad y determinación.

– ¡Yo no te lo permitiré, Goku-san! ¡No sé cómo sobreviviste, pero me encargaré de ti, yo misma! * Dice María con seriedad en voz alta.

–Es cierto, con el cristal me mostraste que si lo habías infectado con el veneno, y obviamente tú no podrías curarlo de él, sin embargo algo pasó y de alguna forma haz fallado, así que tu obligación es matarlo tú misma * Dice Zest con seriedad asintiendo María con seriedad.

– ¡Nosotros también vamos a jugar! Y por cierto mi nombre es Susamaru * Dice una voz femenina y burlona además de sonar como una maniática, y al mostrarse se puede su apariencia que consiste en la de una mujer de piel pálida con ojos color avellana brillantes con pupilas felinas y cabello negro con puntas anaranjadas. Tiene flequillo sobre la frente y las puntas de su cabello parecen similares a pinceles, usa un par de aretes largos de plata y un kimono naranja a juego con su cabello. Lleva un kimono negro con naranja encima.

–Estoy de acuerdo, es injusto que nos dejen fuera, y mi nombre es Yahaba * Dice ahora calmadamente una voz masculina y juvenil, pudiéndose ver que su apariencia consiste en la de un joven de complexión media, piel pálida, teñida de gris y cabello negro muy corto, tiene los ojos rojos como de gato aunque ahora como al parecer normalmente se muestran cerrados, así como otro par de ojos anaranjados con anillos pálidos en las palmas de sus manos, una flecha roja apuntando hacia arriba marcada en cada uno de los iris y la esclerótica de un brillante color verde oscuro. Viste una sencilla yukata verde oliva con una faja marrón y un haori gris oscuro, decorado con una franja verde que le recorría los brazos desde los hombros hasta las muñecas. También luce calcetines blancos y un par de sandalias marrones con cordones negros, junto con un collar de grandes perlas azules. Ambos demonios con apariencias jóvenes aparentemente también trabajan con Zolgear, o al menos eso es lo que parece.

–Sabía que no solo serían ellas y ese Zolgear el único problema * Dice con seriedad Yuki.

–No sé porque has venido aquí exactamente, pero dijiste que pelearas con esa chica alta con cuerno ¿No Garou? Entonces Yuki y Kurumi, les encargo a esos dos, yo me ocuparé de María * Dice Goku con seriedad asintiendo con determinación Yuki y Kurumi.

–Lo último que haría es ayudarte, solo me metí en esto para entretenerme * Dice Garou sonriendo al estilo badass a Goku.

–No importa, en algún momento tendremos nuestra revancha en el futuro, pero ahora debo darle una paliza a Zolgear, aunque antes… * Dice Goku con seriedad centrando su mirada en María.

– ¡Te voy a derrotar a ti María! * Dice Goku con voz alta con enojo señalando con su dedo índice derecho a María.

– ¡Hoh! Te noto molesto Goku-san, además eres testarudo debiste mor… * Iba a decir María pero Goku la interrumpe con un grito.

– ¡Cállate y pelea de una vez María! * Dice Goku con enojo en voz alta frunciendo el ceño para luego ponerse en su pose de pelea al estilo tortuga, pero María con una sonrisa maliciosa negaba con su dedo índice derecho.

–No haremos las cosas a tu manera Goku-san * Dice sonriendo con malicia María para luego corriendo a toda velocidad hacia una dirección de este lugar que era una gran mansión, La Mansión en forma de Castillo de Zolgear.

– ¡Oye espera! * Grita Goku molesto cómicamente pataleando como un niño para luego correr detrás de ella, yéndose así ambos al lugar donde estarían solos para pelear.

–Parece que María usará la ventaja de pelear en la Mansión de Zolgear-sama. Bien, Monstruo Humano, dijiste que no estás aquí para ayudarlos, sino solo para entretenerte y que quieres pelear conmigo ¿No? Entonces sígueme, te llevaré a un lugar donde podremos estar en privado y luchar mano a mano, al menos que tengas miedo a que te lleve a una trampa * Dice Zest sin emoción caminando hacia otra dirección de la mansión.

–Bien * Dice Garou relajado siguiéndola mientras Yuki y Kurumi lo miran con hostilidad.

–Espero que al menos no pierdan contra esos * Dice Garou relajado sin voltear hablando con cierta arrogancia a Yuki y Kurumi sobre los llamados Susamaru y Yahaba quienes no se tomaron bien el comentario, especialmente la primera.

– ¡No seas engreído humano estúpido, si te pusiera las manos encima yo te aplastaría! * Dice con molestia en voz alta Susamaru, pero Yahaba le toca el hombro izquierdo con su mano derecha.

–Tranquila, no hay porque alterarse, no tiene oportunidad contra Zest, mejor encarguémonos de este par * Dice calmado Yahaba tranquilizándose Susamaru para luego sonreír con malicia.

–Tienes razón, ese bocón morirá en manos de Zest, y nosotros aplastaremos a este par de niñas que al parecer son del Clan de los Héroes por esas armaduras que llevan * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente Susamaru centrando su mirada en Yuki y Kurumi quienes se transformaron y ahora llevan sus respectivos uniformes del Clan de los Héroes portando sus respectivas armas preparándose para pelear.

–Será dos contra dos, espero que nos entretengan un poco * Dice sonriendo Yahaba.

–Antes respóndanme algo si es que lo quieren hacer * Dice Yuki con seriedad.

– ¿Qué? * Pregunta Yahaba con seriedad.

–Vi que tratan de forma casual a Zest a pesar de ser la mano derecha de ese Zolgear quien es un demonio de clase alta en el Reino de los Demonios, eso significa que no trabajan para Zolgear, sino que en cierta forma lo hacen temporalmente ¿O me equivoco? * Pregunta Yuki con seriedad, Kurumi en cierta forma quedó intrigada por esto, pero tenía sentido.

– ¿A qué viene el caso? * Pregunta molesta Susamaru.

–Que ustedes trabajan para otro demonio de clase alta quien es quizás algún socio de Zolgear, por lo que su ayuda es como algo temporal * Dice Yuki con seriedad sorprendiendo levemente tanto a Susamaru como a Yahaba.

– ¡Eso a ti no te importa si vas a morir dentro de poco! * Dice molesta Susamaru, pero Yahaba levanta su mano derecha para que se calme.

–La verdad coincido con Susamaru, no tenemos por qué responder a eso * Dice Yahaba sonriendo con malicia.

–Pues tomaré eso como un sí * Dice Yuki con seriedad.

–Puedes tomar las cosas como quieras, mientras te mueres * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa y bestial Susamaru preparándose para pelear al igual que Yahaba, también las hermanas Nonaka estaban en guardia.

–Les mostraremos lo que el Clan de los Héroes puede hacer * Dice con seriedad y determinación Kurumi.

–Más bien, nos mostrarán como mueren los héroes ¡Jajajaja! * Dice riendo como maniática Susamaru.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - A Tough Battle [Arc-V]{ **** watch?v=SNCjBybHDQo**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Baki OST - Battlefield (10 minute extended HQ) { **** watch?v=RXyV8dWtYkk**** }**

En eso Susamaru hizo aparecer una pelota azul con rayas blancas siendo la misma casi tan grande como un balón de futbol conocida como 'Bola Temari' que al parecer es extremadamente densa, empezándola a botar varias veces en el suelo con su mano derecha.

–No sé si saben que ahora están en una zona parecía al Reino de los Demonios, por lo que tenemos la ventaja aquí, ya que a diferencia del mundo humano, aquí no importa que sea de día o de noche aquí para que podamos luchar libremente sin ningún mínimo tipo de restricción * Dice mostrando una sonrisa perversa Susamaru mostrando sus colmillos.

Por su parte Yahaba extiende sus manos en forma de garra hacia el frente mostrando esos extraños ojos naranja de las palmas con flechas en cada iris de los mismos.

–Eso significan que esto será un literal infierno para ustedes ya que la muerte que tendrán no será piadosa, por desgracia para las dos, ese no es nuestro estilo * Dice sonriendo con malicia con los ojos cerrados Yahaba también mostrando sus colmillos, mientras Yuki y Kurumi los miran con seriedad con Yuki sosteniendo su espada Sakuya con sus dos manos envolviéndose con un aura verde al igual que Kurumi, pero en eso Susamaru arroja la bola de temari hacia ellas quienes la esquivan, pero la misma revota violentamente hacia distintas direcciones a gran velocidad causando destrozos a la pared y el suelo teniendo bastante fuerza de impacto mientras Yuki y Kurumi con gran dificultad esquivan a la bola que se mueve hacia distintas direcciones con una tremenda potencia.

– ¡Jajajaja! ¡Qué divertido es esto, aumentemos la dificultad a dos! * Dice riendo como maniática Susamaru haciendo aparecer mágicamente de su mano izquierda otra bola de temari para hacerla botar un tiempo en el suelo y luego arrojarla hacia Yuki y Kurumi que ahora con dos de estas bolas, lo tendrían más difícil de esquivar, también vale decir que desde que empezó a usar esas bolas para atacar, los brazos de Susamaru se muestran más musculosos resaltando sus venas debajo de su piel.

– ¡Maldición! * Dice molesta y frustrada Kurumi ya que no puede tomarse el tiempo para contraatacar.

–Bueno, es divertido verlas esquivar desesperadamente de ese modo, pero es mejor que sean impactadas * Dice sonriendo calmadamente con malicia con los ojos cerrados Yahaba que al parecer es ahora cuando empezará a participar, y de repente las bolas de temari empiezan a moverse de una forma más impredecibles para Yuki y Kurumi hasta finalmente impactar en la cabeza a Yuki y en el abdomen a Kurumi.

– ¡Kugh! * Dice escupiendo sangre Kurumi mientras ambas son mandadas a volar hacia la pared destrozando dicha parte donde fueron a parar para luego caer al suelo de espaldas.

– ¡¿Quién les dijo que podían descansar?! * Grita con una sonrisa psicópata Susamaru y las bolas de temari varias veces se estrellaban en ambas causándoles varias heridas.

Al parecer las hermanas Nonaka empezaron con el pie izquierdo en este combate.

– ¡Ufufufufu! Realmente son resistentes para no terminar hechas pedazos por esos golpes de los temaris, además de esa aura sagrada que emanan que en parte obtuvieron gracias al respaldo de los dioses, pero ¿Cuánto más soportarán? * Se pregunta sonriendo calmadamente con los ojos cerrados Yahaba, cuando luego Yuki y Kurumi rápidamente en un momento adecuado se quitaron de allí y se apartaron del peligro.

– ¡Hoh! Sí que tienen voluntad, eso me divierte más, así que aumentaré la dificultad ¡Jajajaja! * Dice riendo macabramente Susamaru quitándose su yukata, dejando al descubierto una pequeña faja que cubre su pecho y pudiéndose ver mejor sus brazos musculosos, pero de una forma asquerosa hizo crecer debajo de cada brazo otros 4 brazos más pasando a tener 6 brazos, 3 derechos y 3 izquierdos, esto dejó impactadas a Yuki y Kurumi.

Los temaris fueron a cada uno de las manos originales, y en sus otras 4 manos creó 4 temaris más por lo que claramente la dificultad es mayor.

–"Esto se ve problemático" * Dice Yuki con seriedad en su mente.

Y de nuevo los temari se dirigieron hacia ellas en distintas direcciones revotando en distintos lugares, pero Kurumi se percató de algo.

–Onee, hay unas flechas rojas que están guiando a esos temaris, si te concentras puedes verlas * Dice Kurumi con seriedad a lo que Yuki concentra su aura en sus ojos y efectivamente puede verlas.

–No solo eso, colócate detrás de mí Kurumi, aunque hayan más de esas bolas, he descubierto que tienen un punto débil * Dice Yuki con seriedad colocándose Kurumi atrás de ella después de asentir.

– ¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Así que protegerlas a tu querida hermanita, crees poder vencernos sola?! * Pregunta burlonamente Susamaru, en eso golpeando con la hoja de su espada a gran velocidad empezaba a despejar cada temari que se les acercaba, incluso si se mueven hacia distintas direcciones, Yuki los despejaba, aunque algunos le rozaban la cara o los hombros, ahora ninguna de esas bolas le daba de lleno cosa que empezaba a molestar Susamaru e intrigar a Yahaba.

–"Ocurre algo raro" * Dice con seriedad Yahaba.

– ¿Susamaru es tu nombre cierto? Déjame decirte un par de cosas, una es que todas las ventajas que pensaste que tenías, son lo que sellarán tu derrota * Dice Yuki con seriedad mientras a gran velocidad continua despejando las temari, mientras que algunas que iban hacia atrás, Kurumi los despejaba con magia de vientos potentes, aunque estos volvían después para intentar impactarlos, pero al parecer de alguna forma ella también podía prever la dirección de las temaris.

– ¿Qué tontería dices? * Dice molesta Susamaru.

–Dos, tus propias palabras de que aquí pelean más cómodos que en el mundo humano solo me dice una cosa, que temen al sol, y según lo que me han enseñado en el Clan de los Héroes solo hay unos tipos de demonios que realmente le temen al sol, los conocidos como **'Demonios Kibutsuji'** quienes tienen un amo y creador. El que participara en la Gran Guerra, y que es uno de los 10 Demonios de la Élite del Ejército Demoniaco más veteranos a cargo del General Demonio que existen, tu amo, y el socio de Zolgear, no es otro que Muzan Kibutsuji * Dice con seriedad y sin emoción Yuki sorprendiendo tanto a Susamaru como al propio Yahaba, e incluso a Kurumi, tanto que los ataques se detuvieron.

– ¿Qué pasó con esa sonrisa alegre que mostrabas, porque no lo niegas? Ah ya sé, porque di en el blanco y no fue ningún disparate lo que dije, entonces podrías responderme algo si no tienes miedo y no eres cobarde ¿Podrías decirme todo lo que sabes de Demonio de la Elite, Muzan Kibutsuji? * Pregunta sin emoción Yuki, al parecer hizo esta pregunta como una especie de táctica, esto produjo nerviosismo claro principalmente en Susamaru quien de los dos, es más propensa a mostrar sus emociones respirando agitadamente con sudor en su frente, pero aun así Yahaba también estaba algo nervioso.

– ¡Maldita del Clan de los Héroes, te mataré, te haré pedazos! * Grita con furia Susamaru lanzando de nuevo sus 6 temaris, pero ahora tenían un efecto distinto, aunque sus impactos eran más fuertes por la furia de Susamaru, sus movimientos eran menos impredecibles por lo que Yuki con su espada y Kurumi con su magia de viento los despejaban más fácilmente.

**Fin de Soundtrack Baki OST - Battlefield (10 minute extended HQ) { **** watch?v=RXyV8dWtYkk**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Utsukushi rival { watch?v=GCOpDbEl6Ow&list=PLSUp4wwAVmKQYy86mZkuO5pwo7zWmes68&index=16 }**

–Y por cierto, ¿Sabías que los del Clan de los Héroes tenemos la misma habilidad de sus antiguos enemigos, los Demon Slayer de….? * Dijo sin emoción Yuki desapareciendo de la vista de todos y apareciendo detrás de Susamaru habiendo pasado de largo de ella quien se quedó con la boca abierta.

– ¿Destruirlos? * Dijo sin emoción pero con frialdad Yuki con su espada Sakuya brillante de verde, teniéndola hacia el frente, e inmediatamente la cabeza de Susamaru se desprendió, y luego rápidamente Yuki voltea hacia ella cortándole a gran velocidad todas las demás partes de su cuerpo incluyendo sus 6 brazos haciéndola pedazos, empezando a desvanecerse tanto su cabeza como los pedazos de su cuerpo, así como las 6 bolas de temaris.

– ¡No puede ser! * Es lo último que grita Susamaru cuando finalmente su cuerpo se desvanece por completo siendo su final, Yahaba del susto se apartó de golpe no pudiendo creer que su compañera fuese eliminada de esa forma.

–Lo explicaré, creer que luchar en un lugar cerrado como este, usar más de dos de esas bolas de temaris, y especialmente, luchar al lado tuyo que guiabas con tus flechas a dichas temaris, fuero las 3 cosas que ella creía ventajosas pero que sellaron su derrota, sumado claro a que perdió la calma cuando le hablé del Demonio Muzan * Dice sin emoción Yuki dejando impactado a Yahaba.

–Luchar en un lugar cerrado le daba la ventaja de darnos menos espacio de esquivar, pero también a ella cuando la ataque con mi espada Sakuya. Usar más de los Temaris hacía que a veces los temaris se estorbaran entre ellos por lo que eso reducía la velocidad que tenían al usarse solo dos por lo que eso hacía menos dificultoso predecir sus movimientos. Y lo último también me lleva a que luchar al lado tuyo si bien le daba ventaja gracias a tu habilidad con esas extrañas flechas y ojos de tus manos, también representó una desventaja, la peor de las tres de hecho * Dice con seriedad y sin emoción Yuki.

– ¡¿A qué te refieres?! * Dice alterado y molesto Yahaba.

–Simple, tus ojos se movían hacia las direcciones donde guiabas a cada una de esas flechas, solo que lo hacían rápido, pero concentrándome adecuadamente podía verlo claramente, eso convirtió en un libro abierto a los temaris de Susamaru para nosotras, admito que al principio nos sorprendió bastante su forma de atacar, pero al darnos cuenta de eso fue otra cosa, subestimas a dos guerreras del Clan de los Héroes, que por cierto tenemos la misma habilidad de destruir a los Demonios Kibutsuji como los extintos Demon Slayer, ya que al igual que ellos usamos nuestra energía vital o espíritu en nuestras técnicas, cosa que puede destruirlos a ustedes * Dice sin emoción y con seriedad Yuki mientras Yahaba apretaba los dientes nervioso.

–Ah sí, y parece que les pone muy nervioso hablar de su amo y creador Muzan. Dime, tú si te animarías a hablar de él y decirme todo lo que tú 'maravilloso' amo puede hacer * Dice Yuki sin emoción con clara intención de provocarlo tal como lo hizo con Susamaru quien perdió la calma, cosa que no dudó en aprovechar para vencerla, pero Yahaba respondió con una expresión seria y molesta.

–Es muy obvio lo que quieres hacer, quieres provocarme para que pierda la compostura, y aprovecharte de eso para vencerme en un descuido como pasó con Susamaru, pero yo no soy ella, además, no eres digno de saber sobre él siendo una novata del Clan de los Héroes que no pudo ganarle a un simple humano como ese Garou * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente Yahaba y esto hizo que Yuki ponga una expresión seria y molesta en su rostro frunciendo el ceño.

–Onee, venzamos a este sujeto juntas también * Dice Kurumi seria, asintiendo Yuki.

–Estoy de acuerdo, no tenemos tiempo que perder con él * Dice Yuki con seriedad.

**Fin de Soundtrack Utsukushi rival { **** watch?v=GCOpDbEl6Ow&list=PLSUp4wwAVmKQYy86mZkuO5pwo7zWmes68&index=16**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack [Dark Energy] - "Lord Boros Theme" - (Intensified and Extended) - One Punch Man OST { **** watch?v=CoRbgUZb0n4**** }**

– ¡Ufufufu! Tu misma dijiste que Susamaru estaba en desventaja por luchar conmigo, pues entonces les mostraré la habilidad que tengo cuando lucho solo * Dice sonriendo maliciosamente con los ojos cerrados Yahaba cuando de golpe cerró los ojos de sus manos extrañando tanto a Yuki como a Kurumi.

En eso Yuki se lanza a toda velocidad a atacarlo para intentar matarlo de la misma forma que a Susamaru, pero de repente Yahaba cierra los ojos de sus manos y una flecha roja a toda velocidad hace contacto con la pierna derecha de Yuki sorprendiéndola para luego esta moverse hacia distintos lados chocando contra las paredes y el suelo de la mansión causándole dolor.

– ¡Onee! * Grita preocupada Kurumi mientras su hermana empieza a golpearse en varios lugares mientras ahora ella se movía tal como hace poco se movían los temaris, esto era por culpa del poder de las flechas rojas de Yahaba quien sonreía con malicia mientras Yuki chocaba con distintos lugares de la mansión hasta que fue bien arriba de la misma atravesando el techo y desapareciendo la flecha por lo que empezó a caer estrellándose contra el suelo, pero justo cuando estaba por caer al suelo, un torbellino de viento evitó su caída deteniéndola, este era por el poder de Kurumi.

– ¡Tsk! * Dice molesto Yahaba mientras Yuki se pone de pie con algo de dolor en el suelo al desaparecer el viento de Kurumi.

–Gracias Kurumi * Dice Yuki agradeciendo.

–Es una suerte que de alguna forma puedo usar sin dificultad el poder de los espíritus sin problemas para invocarlo a pesar de estar en un lugar con propiedades del Reino Demoniaco, quizás es gracias al Contrato de Amo y Sirviente que tengo con Goku que según dijeron, no es de este mundo * Dice Kurumi con seriedad.

–Sí, puede ser, pero ahora lo más importante es acabar con Yahaba * Dice Yuki con seriedad asintiendo Kurumi.

– ¿Creen que así nada más me ganarán? No me subestimen * Dice con seriedad Yahaba.

–No podrás vencer a la combinación de las hermanas Nonaka * Dice Yuki con seriedad y sin emoción sosteniendo su espada Sakuya con sus dos manos poniéndose en guardia, causando algo de molestias a Yahaba, pero este se disponía a atacar.

– ¡No me subestimes, y espero que cuando mueras no levantes polvo! * Grita molesto Yahaba de nuevo cerrando los ojos de sus manos y atacando con sus flechas que son como seis que se mueven hacia distintas direcciones, pero tanto Yuki como Kurumi las esquivan con dificultad, pero ágilmente dando saltos.

–"Estas flechas siguen el mismo tipo de patrón de movimiento que aquellas bolas de temaris, aunque son más difíciles de esquivar" * Dice Yuki molesta en su mente cuando de repente una de las flechas aparentemente atrapó como una serpiente el brazo izquierdo de Kurumi apretando los dientes esta.

– ¡Ufufufufu! ¡Todo va como yo quiero! ¡Te romperé el brazo pequeño! * Dice sonriendo con malicia con los ojos cerrados Yahaba.

– ¡No lo creo! * Dice en voz alta Kurumi con determinación quien con magia de viento otorgada por espíritus levita levemente en el aire y gira en la misma dirección que apunta la flecha zafándose así de ella y apartándose de un salto hacia atrás de la misma.

–"Esa chiquilla giró en el mismo sentido de la flecha para poder salvarse, Ella es una molestia también" * Dice con seriedad en su mente Yahaba.

–Esta pelea no debe alargarse, presiento que no será la única que nos toque tener, por lo que malgastar nuestro poder aquí con este subordinado de Muzan no es una opción, debemos ganar ya Kurumi * Dice con seriedad Yuki.

–Se me ocurre algo Onee para que lo remates * Dice Kurumi con seriedad.

–Confío en ti * Dice con firmeza Yuki asintiendo Kurumi.

–Sea lo que sea que planeen no les servirá, aunque sean del Clan de los Héroes y peligrosos como nuestros antiguos enemigos extintos, Los Demon Slayers, son novatas * Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Yahaba.

– ¿Sabes? Pensaba que de los dos tú eras el más listo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que eres igual de tonto que aquella chica loca de los temaris * Dice sonriendo burlonamente Kurumi, imitando a su hermana al usar tácticas psicológicas para provocar al enemigo, y esto molestó a Yahaba.

– ¡¿Qué, cómo te atreves?! ¡Ahora mismo las mataré a ambas! * Dice molesto en voz alta Yahaba apuntando sus manos con ojos a Yuki y Kurumi cerrando dichos ojos y lanzando de nuevo sus flechas rojas al ataque, pero Kurumi planeaba algo.

– ¡Guiaré a Onee hacia el camino para vencerte! * Grita Kurumi creando una especie de torbellino de agua que gira hacia las direcciones de las flechas sorprendiendo a Yahaba, ya que por las propias flechas está haciendo su camino para dirigirse hacia Yahaba.

– ¡Oh no! * Dice en voz alta Yahaba siendo golpeado en todo el cuerpo por el torbellino de agua, e inmediatamente Kurumi lanza una bola de electricidad de su mano derecha que al mezclarse con el agua que impactó a Yahaba, produciendo una enorme descarga eléctrica a este.

– ¡YAAAAAAAAAH! * Grita de dolor Yahaba mientras era electrocutado perdiendo así el control de sus flechas que desaparecieron, esto lo aprovechó Yuki para a toda velocidad acercarse a él quien estaba de pie paralizado por la gran descarga eléctrica reforzada con el torbellino de agua que recibió.

–Te dije que no podrías con la combinación de las hermanas Nonaka * Dice sin emoción y con frialdad Yuki cortando en varios pedazos el cuerpo de de Yahaba, incluyendo la cabeza de este que la hizo trizas para no permitirle que pueda volver a atacar cayendo un ojo rojo de dicha cabeza aplastándola Yuki con la punta de su espada. Yahaba ya no pudo hacer ni decir nada, y como fue completamente hecho pedazos, rápidamente dichos pedazos desaparecieron al desvanecerse completamente siendo este su final, Yuki y Kurumi vencieron a los Demonios Kibutsuji, Susamaru y Yahaba que temporalmente trabajaban con Zolgear.

**Fin de Soundtrack [Dark Energy] - "Lord Boros Theme" - (Intensified and Extended) - One Punch Man OST { **** watch?v=CoRbgUZb0n4**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Shuujuu keiyaku mahou{ **** watch?v=LJQimOdnb5s&list=PLSUp4wwAVmKQYy86mZkuO5pwo7zWmes68&index=5**** }**

Luego de eso, ambas se sentaron en el suelo respirando agitadamente después de esta batalla.

–Sí que fueron molestos estos sujetos * Dice Kurumi con fastidio.

–Sí, pero solo podemos descansar un poco, debemos buscar a Mio * Dice Yuki sin emoción con seriedad asintiendo Kurumi.

–Pero creo que si logramos ganar de este modo es gracias a que nos hicimos más fuertes que antes, y no solo fue porque estuvimos entrenando, sino principalmente por el Contrato de Amo y Sirviente que tenemos con Goku * Dice sonriendo levemente Yuki, asintiendo Kurumi con una sonrisa para luego ponerse apenada con un sonrojo.

– ¿Crees que tiene que ver esas cosas 'raras' que estuvimos haciendo con él? * Pregunta con sonrojo y apenada Kurumi asintiendo Yuki.

–Creo que sí, lo que significa que es una razón más para hacer esas cosas con él y hacer crecer más nuestros vínculos* Dice Yuki sin emoción, pero con determinación y con leve sonrojo.

–No tienes remedio Onee * Dice Kurumi dando un suspiro.

–"Aunque no me molesta si es con él" * Dice en sus pensamientos con sonrojo Kurumi.

**Fin de Soundtrack Shuujuu keiyaku mahou{ **** watch?v=LJQimOdnb5s&list=PLSUp4wwAVmKQYy86mZkuO5pwo7zWmes68&index=5**** }**

* * *

**/En las Afueras de la Mansión de Zolgear, Con Garou vs Zest/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack ONE PUNCH MAN OST: ONE TAKE MAN 2 - 05 – disquieting{ **** watch?v=vZ7MB1vJnRA&list=PLTSIqhWP1gKVDvoJa-OSOktEALO6J8E7T&index=5**** }**

En las afueras de la mansión, en terreno abierto, Garou estaba parado frente a frente con Zest quien está parada a una distancia prudente de 10 metros o más de él, con ella mirándolo seriamente mientras él la miraba con una sonrisa badass y desafiante.

– ¿Así que afuera? ¿Eh? * Dice con una sonrisa badass y desafiante Garou.

–Dime Garou, aun no entiendo porque un humano como tú, que se jacta de cazar a nuestros enemigos, los Héroes, viene a entrometerse en asuntos de demonios, francamente eso de 'Entretenerse' no tiene sentido alguno para alguien como tú que según vi, tiene una ideología clara * Dice Zest con seriedad.

–No tiene sentido para ti, porque no ves más allá, es normal para alguien como tú, que solo es un títere de alguien más * Dice Garou sonriendo con burla mientras Zest solo lo mira sin mostrar emoción lo que implica que no le interesa que la llamen títere de Zolgearl o al menos eso parece.

–Cada pelea en la que me meta contra seres fuertes, sean Héroes, Dioses, Demonios, o cualquier tipos de seres, me servirá para hacerme más fuerte para cumplir mi meta, convertirme en el monstruo definitivo que no pierda contra nadie, gane o pierda, mientras me enfrente con sujetos poderosos, me fortaleceré más y más, para poder convertirme en el símbolo del terror que siempre quise ser, yo no soy de esta dimensión, pero incluso si no lo soy, no me importa mientras logré mi objetivo, al fin de cuenta en cualquier lugar es igual, las sociedades están igual de podridas en las distintas especies, siempre apoyándose en lo que sea lo popular, pues yo destruiré y aplastaré eso * Dice Garou con seriedad apretando con fuerza su puño derecho.

–Y me convertiré en la mayor amenaza que pueda existir, muy por encima de tu querido amo Zolgear o quienes incluso lo superan a él * Dice Garou sonriendo al estilo badass con malicia, estas palabras llamaron la atención de Zest.

–"Nunca había escuchado una mentalidad o idea así de ambiciosa, ni siquiera del propio Zolgear-sama, pero por alguna razón su idea suena interesante 'Destruir lo popular'" * Dice Zest levemente sorprendida en su mente.

–Por cierto ¿Es porque planeabas entrometerte en nuestros asuntos que estuviste espiándome en estos días? ¿No? * Pregunta Zest con seriedad sin emoción sorprendiendo levemente a Garou para que lucho este ponga una mirada seria.

–Sí, y también porque tú fuiste la primera en entrometerte en mis asuntos espiando mis peleas contra los héroes y contra Son Goku * Dice Garou con seriedad sorprendiendo levemente a Zest.

– ¿Así que tú también lo sabías? * Pregunta con seriedad Zest.

–No subestimes al Monstruo Humano, apuesto a que llamé la atención de tu amo debido a que estuve pulverizando héroes ¿verdad? * Pregunta Garou con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–No solo de él, aunque no lo creas, el propio Rey Demonio Leohart-sama, y el General Demonio-sama también ya saben sobre ti, los enemigos del Clan de los Héroes, naturalmente también llamarían la atención del Reino de los Demonios, ya que nunca se sabe cuándo el enemigo de uno, puede por ambición propia convertirse del otro, hay veces que la frase **'El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo'** no funciona ni se aplica por lo que podría cambiarse dicha frase a **'El enemigo de mi enemigo, también es mi enemigo' *** Dice Zest con seriedad y frialdad.

– ¡Hoh! Y yo que pensé que me querrían para ser su aliado o algo así, lo cual obviamente rechazaría sin dudar * Dice Garou sonriendo burlonamente.

–Quien sabe, yo no sé lo que pasa por los pensamientos de mis superiores, especialmente del Rey Demonio y del General Demonio * Dice Zest con seriedad.

–Pues me alegra que piensen lo último que dijiste si es así, ya que como te dije, ser enemigo de los Héroes, no me hace ningún aliado posible de ustedes, seré una amenaza mayor que ese Rey Demonio y ese General Demonio para todos. No me convertiría nunca en un soldado sometido a ustedes ni en aliado ni nada, yo seré el único quien estará en la cima como un verdadero monstruo, incluso siendo el más impopular de todas las especies y el máximo villano ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Seré el Mal Absoluto e Imparcial! * Dice riendo bestialmente con maldad Garou, y esto de vuelta generó interés en Zest quien abrió levemente la boca sorprendida, pero la cerró de vuelta poniéndose seria.

–Cualquiera que amenace el poder de mi amo, Zolgear-sama entonces es mi enemigo a destruir * Dice con seriedad Zest poniéndose en guardia al poner sus dos manos juntas hacia el frente.

**Fin de Soundtrack ONE PUNCH MAN OST: ONE TAKE MAN 2 - 05 – disquieting{ **** watch?v=vZ7MB1vJnRA&list=PLTSIqhWP1gKVDvoJa-OSOktEALO6J8E7T&index=5**** }**

* * *

**/Con Goku/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST A Bad Premonition (HQ){ **** watch?v=3RgR_zAsKUg**** }**

Goku corría por la mansión habiendo perdido de vista a María.

– ¡María, muéstrate de una vez y no seas cobarde! * Grita Goku después de detenerse molesto, el mismo fruncía el ceño con claro enojo, caminando en un pasillo donde habían varias habitaciones.

–Rayos, ahora que recuerdo, nunca le pregunté a María como se usa el contrato ese para buscar a Mio o a quienes tengan ese dichoso contrato conmigo, es que hasta ahora no había necesidad de eso ya que con mi olfato siempre las encontraba, pero en este lugar mi olfato no funciona, hay un olor dulce extraño, que huele a flores, pero es muy fuerte, y mi nariz es sensible, porque lo que me desagrada al ser demasiado fuerte * Dice Goku molesto mientras ahora camina lento sin saber que dicho aroma es de magia afrodisiaca que usan las súcubos para hacer caer más fácilmente a sus víctimas, claramente un hechizo de María, aunque el resultado que ella esperaba es distinto pero a la vez efectivo.

– ¡Uhu! ¡Uhu! Cielos, el olor es más fuerte mientras camino, creo que viene de aquí * Dice Goku caminando dificultosamente tapándose la nariz con su mano izquierda sin comprender que otro de los motivos por el que el aroma le causa molestia es porque acababa de perder sangre por lo que empieza a sentir mareos además de costarle respirar

Goku entra a una de las habitaciones aparentemente no encontrando a nadie, pero donde había una gran cama además de que dicha habitación era amplia.

–Es aquí * Dice Goku algo mareado tapándose la nariz con su mano izquierda sin notar que detrás de la puerta que se cerró estaba una mujer joven de orejas puntiagudas con una vestimenta similar a María en su forma súcubo se le acercaba desde atrás, siendo de hecho como una versión mayor de María con enormes pechos algo más grandes que los de Mio y un poco más alta además de delgada que Yuki, además de tener sus cuernos más grandes que los de María, la misma porta unos gruesos guanteletes negros.

Al parecer esta chica es una súcubo y está por hacerle algo a Goku que está de espaldas y desprevenido por culpa de ese olor afrodisiaco.

–"Debo lidiar con María primero para que pueda pelear contra Zolgear" * Dice Goku con seriedad en su mente sin detectar el peligro al que está expuesto.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST A Bad Premonition (HQ){ **** watch?v=3RgR_zAsKUg**** }**

* * *

**/Con Garou vs Zest/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack [ Risotto|Metallica's Theme ] - GOLDEN WIND OST EXTENDED{ **** watch?v=N2ZjWPRByKg**** }**

Zest miraba con seriedad a Garou quien mostraba una sonrisa badass, ambos estaban en guardia a punto de iniciar el combate hasta que finalmente Zest lanza varias piedras imbuidas en magia a un Garou que imbuyendo su aura de corriente destroza rocas haciendo trizas a todas las piedras sorprendiendo a Zest.

–"Es tal como en sus combates, es veloz, a pesar de que esos proyectiles son como balas de pistolas, él puede con ellos de ese modo" * Dice Zest en su mente dando un salto hacia atrás empezando a disparar ahora más masivamente dichos proyectiles como si fueran ametralladoras que Garou despejaba con sus dos puños.

–"Su habilidad me recuerda un poco al héroe Clase A, Death Gatling cuya habilidad estaba en los registros de aquella Guía de Héroes que Tareo me mostró, aunque es probable que ella sea mucho más fuerte que ese sujeto" * Dice Garou que con gran velocidad golpeaba y despejaba con sus puños cuando de repente escupió sangre de su boca ampliando sus ojos ante la fría mirada de Zest.

–Es una suerte que estuve observando tu combate y de cómo despejas proyectiles del enemigo, pero lástima que te concentras tanto en ello que descuidas tu retaguardia 'Monstruo Humano' * Dice Zest con seriedad y frialdad, y es que del suelo brotaron unas estacas de rocas que como raíces subieron y clavaron a Garou en el abdomen, específicamente tres grandes espinas, en eso Garou con su fuerza dio un rápidos puñetazos a las las estacas de rocas que se incrustaron por su espalda en su abdomen haciéndolos trizas y zafándose, pero Zest empezó a atacar de nuevo con sus proyectiles de piedras asestándole en la espalda a Garou causándole dolor.

–"Es más fuerte de lo que pensé, y además conoce mis habilidades, pero yo no las suyas su nivel podría estar al nivel de los Héroes Clase A más poderosos, no, incluso podría ser problemática para algunos Clase S" * Dice Garou apretando los dientes quien estaba a punto de caer, pero se apoyó en sus manos para luego con sus pies dando unas patadas giratorias en forma de helicóptero empezó a despejar todos los proyectiles para luego aterrizar de pie, y dar una patada giratoria con el pie derecho hacia otras grandes espinas de roca que se dirigieron hacia él destruyéndolos, en eso Zest lanzó una esfera oscura de magia hacia su cabeza, pero Garou lo vio venir y con un fuerte golpe derecho de Ryuusui Gansai Ken despeja la esfera que fue a parar al suelo estallando fuertemente.

Pero ahora varias espinas gigantes de rocas brotaban una vez más del suelo y como tentáculos se dirigían hacia Garou en todos los ángulos quien dio un salto.

– ¡Tsk! Que molestia * Dice Garou molesto en el aire.

– ¿Crees que allí estás a salvo? * Pregunta Zest fríamente y en eso las puntas de dichas espinas se dispararon como si fueran balas sorprendiendo a Garou quien empezó a golpear los proyectiles con sus puños, pero hacia su hombro izquierdo vino volando otra esfera negra que solo al rozarlo estalló mandando a volar a Garou hacia el suelo cayendo fuertemente de espaldas causándole una herida sangrante en dicho hombro.

–Sí que eres resistente, ese ataque normalmente hace pedazos a quienes impacta, pero se acabó * Dice Zest quien de nuevo hace brotar varas espinas grandes de rocas del suelo, pero Garou da una patada giratoria derecha destruyéndolas todas de una vez, sin embargo justo cuando terminó de girar, Zest apareció de frente con su garra derecha donde tiene afiladas uñas preparándose cortar a Garou, lo cual consigue al cortarlo en el costado derecho de su abdomen, ya que Garou evadió un daño letal con esas garras que estaban imbuidas en magia oscura.

–"Evadió el daño letal" * Dice molesta Zest en su mente mientras Garou ahora sonríe al estilo badass con malicia.

**Fin de Soundtrack [ Risotto|Metallica's Theme ] - GOLDEN WIND OST EXTENDED{ watch?v=N2ZjWPRByKg }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack One Punch Man Season 2 OST - Im A Monster (Garou theme){ watch?v=AtZG8jzFDZ8 }**

–Interesante, tus habilidades son diferentes a cualquier oponente que tuve hasta ahora en este mundo, puedes lanzar técnicas simultáneamente para en caso de que una no resulte, otra lo haga desde un punto ciego, eso se te facilitó hacerlo ya que conoces mi estilo de pelea al ver mis combates * Dice Garou sonriendo badass mientras Zest mira con seriedad con el ceño fruncido.

–Por algo eres la mano derecha del tal Zolgear, eres claramente mejor que aquellos héroes de pacotilla que enfrenté en esa pelea que viste, aunque seguramente dos de esos que son las que vinieron aquí, han mejorado, pero sé que tú las superas claramente tanto en experiencia como en poder, sin embargo compartes punto débil con ellas * Dice Garou sonriendo con malicia.

– ¿Comparto puntos débiles con aquellas heroínas novatas? ¿Qué quieres decir? * Pregunta Zest con seriedad y molestia.

–Varios de hecho. Uno es que puedo apostar que no eres igual de buena recibiendo ataques como lo eres dándolos, y no me refiero a tu defensa, sino a tu resistencia. Dos, al igual que esas imbéciles, tú luchas por cosas como el sentido del deber y demás mierdas ¿Por qué? Porque sigues las ordenes de un viejo arrogante como ese tal Zolgear como su perrita faldera, eso es patético ya que no puedes hacer lo que se te da la gana y seguir tus deseos, al final eso te hace tan patética como los héroes que siguen una justicia recta que debe ser un blanco, pero no puede ser gris * Dice Garou sonriendo con malicia, pero esto molestaba claramente a Zest

–No tienes identidad, solo eres un peón que sigue las ordenes de su creador porque así debe de ser, sin cuestionarte lo que realmente quieres a ti misma, es igual de patético a que te sometieras a una mierda de mayoría, someterte a una persona, ambas cosas significan 'someterse' a otros y no tener orgullo propio * Dice Garou con un rostro serio y estas palabras golpearon a Zest en el fondo de su corazón ampliando sus ojos y perdiendo su tranquilidad.

* * *

**/Flasback/**

Eran varios años atrás, Zest estaba parada de rodillas ante Zolgear quien acababa de crearla y convertirla en su sirviente.

–Zest, como quien te dio la vida, eres una herramienta para mí, un peón * Dice Zolgear con seriedad y voz de mando asintiendo Zest.

–No desearás nada, no tienes derecho a pedir nada. Seguirás todos mis caprichos * Dice Zolgear con seriedad asintiendo Zest.

–Sí, Zolgear-sama * Dice Zest asintiendo firmemente.

**/Fin del Flashback/**

* * *

En ese momento ella por las palabras de Garou recordó esto, las palabras del Monstruo Humano causaban una reacción interna en ella, como una frustración, como si sintiera que lo que dice es verdad.

–Soy la peón de Zolgear-sama nada más y nada menos, si él me dice que así deben de ser las cosas y que no es necesario que yo tenga deseos propios, así será* Dice Zest con seriedad.

–Yo solo opiné, no es que importe, de cualquier modo aunque seas fuerte, todavía te falta para rivalizar conmigo * Dice Garou con una sonrisa bestial.

– ¿Qué? * Dice Zest con seriedad.

–Demostraste ser buena en la ofensiva, pero veamos que tal lo eres en la defensiva * Dice Garou corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ella quien rápidamente le lanza proyectiles de espinas de rocas que este destruye con sus puños sorprendiendo a Zest.

–Oh no, estudió mis movimientos por lo que puede despejarlos moviéndose * Dice Zest con nerviosismo haciendo brotar tentáculos de espinas de roca del suelo que Garou a gran velocidad destruye dando una vuelta completa rápidamente mientras los destruye con su Ryuusui Gansai Ken para luego dar un salto hacia Zest quien disparó varias balas mágicas moradas de sus manos que Garou fácilmente despejaba con sus puños, luego creó una barrera de rocas que Garou con sus puñetazos los destruía rápidamente apartándose Zest volando hacia arriba.

– ¡¿Por qué huyes?! ¡No me dejes solo! * Dice Garou burlonamente con una sonrisa badass en voz alta mientras se impulsa con sus piernas fuertemente al dar una patada derecha al suelo dirigiéndose como un misil hacia Zest quien creó una barrera mágica y Garou llegó a ella.

– ¡RYUUSUI GANSAI KEN! * Grita Garou envolviéndose en aura azul usando la legendaria técnica de su maestro Bang dándole múltiples golpes rápidos a Zest destruyendo la barrera mágica de esta y finalmente dándole de lleno a su cuerpo causándole heridas en varias partes del mismo para que finalmente de un último golpe en el abdomen la mande a volar fuertemente al suelo cayendo de espaldas esta ensangrentada en varias partes de su cuerpo incluyendo su cara que estaba con los ojos cerrados siendo esta su derrota mientras Garou aterriza de pie.

–Te lo dije, eres fuerte, pero no como para estar a la altura de un Monstruo que es el futuro Mal Absoluto * Dice Garou con una sonrisa badass mirando a Zest quien yace derrotada en el suelo, aunque el mismo Garou se tocaba su abdomen con su mano izquierda donde fue herido.

**Fin de Soundtrack One Punch Man Season 2 OST - Im A Monster (Garou theme){ watch?v=AtZG8jzFDZ8 }**

* * *

**/Con Goku/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Secret Meeting [Darkness]{ watch?v=gj7fhfM8HQQ }**

Goku seguía distraído mientras desde atrás estaba a punto de ser atacado por esta misteriosa chica del clan súcubo que era como una versión mayor de María, hasta que finalmente Goku mira hacia abajo para ver la sombra de alguien más grande que él, por lo que da un salto hacia la cama, pero esta chica también saltó rápidamente cayendo encima del guerrero de baja estatura dejándolo de espaldas en la cama a él, y con ella sentándose encima de la entrepierna de este sujetándole con sus dos manos sus dos brazos para que Goku no pudiera escapar.

–"Su agarre es fuerte, no puedo zafarme tan fácilmente" * Dice Goku apretando los dientes con molestia.

–"Además este olor extraño me hace algo, no puedo usar toda mi fuerza" * Dice Goku molesto en su mente, y luego finalmente puso atención en mirar tanto el físico como el rostro de la chica súcubo que lo aprisionaba, quien sonreía con malicia.

– ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Dónde está María, que hiciste con ella, porque llevas una ropa parecida a la de ella en eso que llama 'Forma Súcubo'?! * Dice Goku molesto en voz alta a la sensual joven súcubo.

–Oye Goku-san ¿Qué pasa, no puedes reconocerme? Soy yo, María * Dice María con una sonrisa amarga sorprendiendo a Goku viéndola adecuadamente, la misma le hablaba con una voz seductora, pero Goku reconoció esa voz.

– ¿María, pero que te pasó, porque te ves así? * Pregunta Goku con seriedad y sorprendido mientras María con sus dientes y lengua desabrochó la parte de arriba de su uniforme dejando un poco del pecho desnudo del artemarcialista de baja estatura para luego lamerle el pecho.

– ¿Qué haces María? Este no es momento para jugar, debo rescatar a Mio y para eso tenemos que pelear * Dice Goku con seriedad.

–Ya lo sé, pero la verdad es que no quiero matarte sin haber logrado lo que tanto anhelaba desde el momento en que te conocí, que es hacerte caer en la lujuria siendo tu un chico de corazón puro, eres todo un manjar para una súcubo, y al menos quiero matarte después de darte ese placer, ya que pudiste de alguna forma sobrevivir milagrosamente * Dice María sonriendo de forma pervertida mientras lame el cuello ahora.

–Y ese olor afrodisiaco quizás ayude * Dice María sonriendo de forma pervertida con sonrojo.

– ¿Así que fuiste tú quien usó eso para producir ese olor? * Pregunta Goku serio mientras María lo lame asintiendo esta.

–"Me cuesta respirar, aunque a ella no le hace nada" * Dice Goku molesto en su mente no pudiéndose zafar del agarre fuerte de María, ya que de alguna forma este aroma al impedirle respirar adecuadamente lo debilita en fuerza claramente por lo que no puede zafarse del agarre de María quien continua lamiéndole el cuello.

–"Esto se siente raro, como todas las veces que pasaron este tipos de cosas raras en la casa con ellas, pero no importa ahora, debo zafarme de alguna forma" * Dice Goku con molestia en su mente cuando de repente notó que la oreja derecha puntiaguda de María estaba algo cerca, esto le dio a Goku una idea.

–"Tal vez no tenga un olfato sensible como el mío, pero sus oídos pueden que sean otra cosa" * Dice Goku ahora sonriendo para luego acercar como pudo su boca hacia la oreja derecha de María.

– ¡AAAAAAAAAAA! * Grita fuertemente Goku de forma cómica cerca de la oreja de la súcubo haciendo que María ponga un rostro cómico de susto y de molestia en los oídos por el grito de Goku, pero increíblemente a pesar de ello, ella aunque soltó el agarre sobre Goku, siguió montada en la entrepierna de este.

– ¡¿Qué crees que haces Goku-san?! * Dice molesta cómicamente María.

– ¡Vaya, me equivoqué! ¡Jijijiji! * Dice Goku riéndose cómicamente.

–Incluso en momentos como este, haces unas de tus payasadas * Dice María dando un suspiro con leve fastidio para luego ponerse seria.

–Se acabó Goku-san, tú y yo ya no somos nada, todo el tiempo los estuve engañando, y trabajé para Zolgear-sama * Dice María ahora con seriedad, pero Goku respondió de vuelta de forma cómica ahora estirándole los cachetes a María con sus dos manos quien ponía una expresión cómica en su rostro.

– ¡Ayyyyy! ¡¿Por qué haces eso Goku-san?! ¡Deja de jugar! * Dice María quejándose cómicamente soltándola Goku.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Secret Meeting [Darkness]{ watch?v=gj7fhfM8HQQ }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragonball Super - Universe Erased (HQ Cover){ watch?v=MdPL3-hZzo }**

–Si quieres que deje de hacer eso, corrígeme * Dice Goku con una sonrisa.

– ¿Corregirte? * Pregunta María confundida mientras continúa firme en su posición montada en la entrepierna de Goku.

–Dijiste aquellas veces que éramos familia, y que eras como mi hermana mayor, pues eso es lo que hace una según escuché ¿No? * Pregunta Goku con seriedad, esto hizo a María ampliar sus ojos para poner un rostro de tristeza.

– ¡¿Qué no escuchaste lo que te dije ahora?! * Dice María ahora molesta y seria.

–Sí, y no me importa lo que digas, estoy enojado contigo María, por eso lo que digas ahora no me interesa, si quieres que le dé importancia a lo que digas, vuelve a casa y deja esta tontería de ser esclava o lo que sea de ese desgraciado de Zolgear * Dice Goku con seriedad y determinación sorprendiendo a María.

–No me importará, al menos que dejes de mentirme y que digas la verdad, que haces esto porque el cobarde de Zolgear tiene a tu mamá secuestrada, y que fue ese sujeto el que te obligó a entregarle a Mio, y a matarme ¿No? * Dice Goku con seriedad sorprendiendo a María más aún.

– ¡¿Cómo te enteraste Goku-san?! * Pregunta María impactada.

–Eso no importa María, la cuestión es que lo sé ¿Así que ese sujeto malvado no solo le hizo daño a Mio? También a ti * Dice Goku con seriedad para luego apretar los dientes y mirar a María con enfado.

– ¿Y ahora me odias por tratar de matarte y entregar a Mio-sama, verdad? * Pregunta María con tristeza, pero Goku lo niega con la cabeza.

–No, nunca te odiaría María, en este tiempo tanto tú como Mio han cuidado de mí, yo no podría odiarlas * Dice Goku con enfado sorprendiendo a María.

–¡Lo que más me molesta es que hiciste todo lo que ese tipo te dijo, sin siquiera pensar en pedirme ayuda a mí, tú sabes que yo le patearía el trasero a ese sujeto por ti, por Mio, por todas, yo se los dije, y a pesar de eso tú no confiaste en mí, tal como no confiaste en mi la primera vez cuando me echaste de la casa, y a pesar de que dijiste que después de eso y de traerme de vuelta, confiarías en mí, preferiste confiar en ese monstruo que en mí! ¡Por eso estoy enojado contigo! * Dice Goku con enfado en vos alta haciendo que María amplíe más sus ojos.

–"A él no le enoja lo que hice ¿Sino que no confiara en él?" * Dice María sorprendida en su mente sonrojada, se contenía desde el fondo de su corazón para no dejar escapar lágrimas de sus ojos.

– ¡Cállate, no entiendes la situación, tú no puedes ganarle a Zolgear-sama con tu forma de pelear, él es un demonio de clase Alta que está en el consejo demonio y tiene el título de 'Marques'! * Dice María en voz alta mostrando preocupación a lo que Goku fruncía el ceño con enfado.

–Subestimas a las Artes Marciales, ya viste en mi pelea con Garou lo que las Artes Marciales pueden hacer * Dice Goku con seriedad.

–Yo lo entiendo porque sus formas de pelear de tú y él son parecidas a la mía, pero contra Zolgear-sama no funcionará, al menos él estando al 100% él no funcionará * Dice María preocupada, pero a Goku le enojaban sus palabras.

– ¡Ahí estás de nuevo con eso, desconfías en que yo pueda contra él para salvarlas a Mio, a ti y a tu mamá, pero eres tan tonta para confiar en que ese tipo tramposo no matará de todos modos a tu mamá, y a ti cuando ya tenga lo que él quiere! ¡Ese tipo es malvado, créeme, a mí ya me pasó algo parecido, y aun así la pasé mal por confiar en la palabra de sujetos tramposos que hacen eso, como me lo hizo un sucio tramposo conocido como El General White que tomó de rehén a un inocente señor inocente y lo hizo para dispararme con su pistola en mi espalda! * Dice Goku con enojo recordando lo que le pasó en la Torre Musculo, que si no fuera por la ayuda de Octavio, hubiera muerto por culpa del General White, María estaba dubitativa, pero ya no podía echarse para atrás según ella.

–No Goku-san, tú eres fuerte, pero no tienes lo necesario para ganar, además incluso si fuera así, Zolgear-sama tiene a mi madre como rehén, por lo que usará eso a su favor, no puedo dejar que por tu intervención él la mate, yo te aprecio mucho Goku-san, así como a Mio-sama, pero aunque me engañe a mí misma, no puedo elegirlos a ustedes por encima de mi madre, porque sé que no puedo conseguirlos salvarlos a todos, aunque tú pienses que sí * Dice María con seriedad y frialdad.

Goku por su parte iba comprendiéndolo, María es extremadamente terca, no es en lo absoluto una mala persona, pero a pesar de ser una chica fuerte de poder, no tiene el espíritu guerrero y combativo que Goku posee, eso es lo que ella carece para intentar cambiar una situación adversa.

–María, cuando todo esto termine, voy a entrenarte * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

– ¿Qué? * Dice María sorprendida.

–Tienes un poder grande, así como Mio, tú también tienes un poder grande como para superarme, y por supuesto, seguramente puedes ser mucho más fuerte que ese tal Zolgear, quizás por eso él hace esto, porque te tiene miedo, pero como sabe que contra mi esos trucos nunca funcionarían, ya que yo jamás me rendiría de esa forma, te eligió a ti, porque aunque eres fuerte, te rindes fácilmente, por eso quiero entrenarte para que ya no te rindas fácil, ni contra alguien que sea 10 veces más fuerte que tú, te falta eso que mi maestro llamaba **'Orgullo de Peleador' *** Dice Goku con una sonrisa determinante.

–"Esos ojos, a él no le importa si Zolgear lo supera, es más, incluso admitió que Garou lo superaba y aun así luchó contra él de ese modo, y estaba dispuesto a pelear contra ese Shiba que también lo superaba, a pesar de que estaba herido y agotado por su pelea contra Garou, no solo eso, cuando Mio-sama estaba en peligro por la Maldición del Contrato, en vez de que él someta a Mio-sama con está resistiéndose, estaba dispuesto a pelear contra el Rey Demonio Leohart o incluso el terrorífico e Implacable ser más poderoso del Inframundo, El General Demonio, estaba dispuesto a todo eso, a pesar de que todos ellos lo superaban en poder, pero él se dispone a combatirlos" * Dice María con seriedad.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragonball Super - Universe Erased (HQ Cover){ watch?v=MdPL3-hZzo }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou no Testament [CD2] OST - Mahou wo Kakerarete{ watch?v=6pZSnrAaiFc&list=PLzyINkUMVQEcaQIvHdJH_3ECo5FKJnage&index=42 }**

–Ya veo, tus ojos muestran que no cambiarás de opinión, aun así, me pone feliz que no murieras con el veneno que te inyecté, pero todavía tengo que matarte, así que continuaré, para hacerlo más fácil, dominaré tu mente * Dice con seriedad María brillándole sus ojos de un color morado brillante, y luego de esto los ojos de Goku parecían entrecerrarse como si estuviera perdiendo la conciencia.

–Aquella vez en la casa cuando lo usé en ti no funcionó, pero Goku-san, este es mi verdadero poder oculto, con el que en el pasado protegí a Mio-sama de Zolgear, por lo que estoy segura de que es más efectivo que la magia usada por aquel demonio en ti que mencionaste * Dice María sonriendo seductora y sonrojada, refiriéndose a cuando Goku les comentó sobre su combate contra Akkuman.

–Ahora Goku-san déjame mostraste lo que es la lujuria, este en lo absoluto es el momento que yo hubiera querido, pero ni modo, deja que tus instintos masculinos te dominen * Dice María sonriendo seductora y sonrojada, Goku lentamente levantaba sus manos que parecían dirigirse hacia los ahora grandes pechos de María quien se sonrojaba más por la idea.

–Ya veo, vas por esas desde el principio, hazlo Goku-san * Dice María sonriendo sonrojada, sin embargo Goku alejó de vuelta sus manos de allí extrañando a María ya que los dirigió hacia su propio rostro tocándose su propia cara el guerrero pequeño con peinado de palmera.

**Fin de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou no Testament [CD2] OST - Mahou wo Kakerarete{ watch?v=6pZSnrAaiFc&list=PLzyINkUMVQEcaQIvHdJH_3ECo5FKJnage&index=42 }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST The Pilaf Gang Runs Away (HQ) { watch?v=6Jhzn8d0H2w }**

– ¡Burururururru! * Dice Goku sacándole la lengua de forma cómica e infantil a María haciendo que esta ponga una expresión cómica de sorpresa.

– ¡¿Eh?! * Dice María sorprendida cómicamente.

– ¡Jijijiji! ¡Jajajajajaja! * Ríe Goku cómicamente, al parecer solo estaba fingiendo y jugándole una broma a María.

– ¡¿Qué demonios haces Goku-san en un momento como este, y además, cómo pudiste zafarte de mí magia?! * Pregunta María molesta cómicamente, como aquellas veces en que Goku por su estupidez y comportamiento infantil, no comprendía las cosas en la casa que ella le mostraba.

–María, te dije que íbamos a pelear, usar esos trucos no te servirá, y no sé qué sea eso de la lujuria o lo que hablas, pero si quieres jugar conmigo, solo tienes que volver a casa junto con las demás, me alegra que puedas poner esa expresión en tu rostro, la verdad no me gusta verte tan seria, esa no eres tú * Dice Goku sonriendo con determinación sorprendiendo, además sonrojando a María.

–Ni yo sé porque no funcionó tu técnica y no me importa, si tanto crees que lo que tú haces es lo que debes de hacer, entonces pelea conmigo enserio * Dice Goku con seriedad ahora a lo que María puso una expresión de sorpresa.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST The Pilaf Gang Runs Away (HQ) { watch?v=6Jhzn8d0H2w }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super - Moro's Theme (Fanmade){ watch?v=PZSkGZX0oF0 }**

–Sin venenos o trucos como esto de 'Dominar mi mente', peleemos María, yo te desafío, y no te atrevas a contenerte, muéstrame de lo que eres capaz * Dice Goku con determinación estando aún debajo de una sorprendida María que a pesar de conocerlo, estaba sorprendido por esto.

–Aún en esta situación, todavía piensas en eso * Dice María seria.

–Tú me conoces María, y más aún después de escuchar lo que dijiste, quiero pelear contigo * Dice Goku con determinación.

–"No cabe dudas, su pureza es tan grande que por el momento lo hace inmune a mis habilidades de súcubo, pero no es solo por eso, la lujuria es aún más difícil que funcione en él ahora, ya que no está en paz como cuando estamos en casa, él todavía está decidido a salvar a Mio-sama, a mi madre y a mí, es alguien admirable, pero al a vez ciego a mi modo de entender, quería ahorrarle el sufrimiento matándolo con aquel veneno, o de esta forma dominando su mente, no me queda otra que desatar mi poder sobre él" * Dice María con determinación en su mente.

–Muy bien Goku-san, acepto tu desafío, pelearé contigo, si quieres llegar a Zolgear-sama, tendrás que derrotarme * Dice María sonriendo desafiante, ambos se miraron seriamente, hasta que Goku recordó algo.

–Oye, ¿Qué no vas a quitarte de encima de mí? * Pregunta Goku confundido, pero María dio una sonrisa maliciosa.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super - Moro's Theme (Fanmade){ watch?v=PZSkGZX0oF0 }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Baki the Grappler OST- Crisis { watch?v=pYztwpF2AAI&t=8s }**

–No, porque la pelea ya ha comenzado * Dice María sonriendo maliciosamente envolviéndose ahora de un aura roja.

– ¿Qué? * Preguntó Goku con confundido cuando de repente la cama entera donde estaban se derrumbó, y no solo eso, sino que la misma empezaba a romperse por un repentino aumento de peso de ambos.

E inmediatamente Goku sintió un claro dolor en su espalda al sentirse aplastado por el peso de María.

–Esto lo descubrí hace poco Goku-san, pero puedo usar un poco de magia de gravedad por alguna razón que ni yo comprendo, lo descubrí mientras entrenaba por las noches en secreto * Dice sonriendo con malicia María mientras de vuelta le sujeta con las dos manos, cada brazo de Goku, el mismo siente más dolor ahora.

– ¡Aaaaaaaah! * Grita Goku de dolor ya que ahora incluso en sus brazos siente el peso incrementado de María.

–Este es el tipo de magia que tiene Mio-sama escondido en su ser y que Zolgear-sama quiere arrebatárselo, 'Magia Demoniaca de Gravedad', aunque lo que yo uso no le llega ni a una mínima parte del poder del anterior Rey Demonio Wilbert que posee Mio-sama, pero aun así es suficiente para vencerte, lo que dijiste era cierto, el verdadero poder de Mio-sama supera por mucho el tuyo, e incluso el de ese Garou, pero irónicamente solo una pequeña parte de ese poder como el que yo poseo, es suficiente para doblegarte * Dice con seriedad María mientras Goku apretaba sus dientes de dolor.

–Bueno Goku-san, yo quería ahorrarte este sufrimiento matándote con el veneno, o tomando tu mente, pero no me dejas opción, ¿Por cierto, sabías que los pechos grandes de una chica pueden ser un arma de doble filo para un hombre, ya que de alguna forma pueden matarlo? * Dice María con seriedad dejándose caer encima de la cara Goku con sus ahora enormes pechos aplastándole la cara no dejándole respirar, pero lo peor es el peso que ahora tienen que junto al suelo, le están causando daño a la cabeza de Goku, que si no fuera por los restos de la cama, ya estaría haciéndole sangrar.

Goku abría ampliamente sus ojos, esos grandes y pesados pechos le cortaban por completo la respiración, aunque esto era claramente peor que estar bajo el agua ahogándose, ya que además de ahogarse, también estaba siendo literalmente aplastado, el pobre movía débilmente sus pequeñas piernas tratando de oponer resistencia, pero debido a la magia de gravedad que envuelve a María, también lo afecta directamente a él al estar pegado a ella por lo que le pesan sus propias piernas, que también están siendo presionadas por las propias piernas de María, Goku realmente está en problemas ahora.

–"¡Rayos! Tengo que salir de esto, no puedo respirar, ni moverme, no pensé que estas cosas grandes y suaves pudieran ser así de peligrosas, aunque en cierta forma ya decía que eran una especies de músculos de las chicas" * Dice Goku con molestia en su mente mientras estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, cuando de repente pensó en algo abriendo ampliamente su boca y mordiendo el pecho derecho de María, quien lejos de gritar de dolor como esperaría Goku, gimió de placer.

– ¡AAAAAWN! * Grita de placer María perdiendo la concentración en cierta forma y soltando el agarre de Goku de sus brazos.

–"¡Es mi oportunidad!" * Dice Goku con seriedad en su mente uniendo sus manos en la pose del Kamehameha.

– ¡Kamehameha! * Grita Goku haciendo un Kamehameha pequeño en el suelo, con el que generó una onda de choque lo suficientemente potente para liberarse de María saliendo despegado hacia el techo liberado de ella quien puso un rostro de total asombro, pero esto no terminó allí, al llegar al techo, Goku juntó sus dos pies dando una patada doble a dicho techo y dirigiéndose hacia María dándole un fuerte cabezazo en el mentón a la súcubo haciéndola estrellarse fuertemente contra la pared, mientras Goku cayó al suelo de cara respirando agitadamente.

–Eso fue muy agotador y peligroso, esas cosas que llaman 'Pechos', 'Senos' o 'Oppais' si son grandes son peligrosos, no son inofensivos * Dice Goku con un rostro cómico de nerviosismo viendo a María quien estaba sentada y recostada por la pared con los ojos cerrados aparentemente inconsciente por el cabezazo.

–"Parece que esto terminó muy pronto, quizás me pasé, pero ni modo, tengo que encontrar a Mio" * Dice Goku con seriedad mirando a su alrededor aquel molesto afrodisiaco en el aire, luego golpeó la pared de un fuerte puñetazo derecho haciendo un hoyo y aspiró fuertemente con su boca para soplar fuerte saliendo por dicho hoyo todo ese olor afrodisiaco por lo que después de eso finalmente Goku puede respirar normalmente.

–Por fin, ahora si debo ir detrás de Mio * Dice Goku con seriedad, sin embargo de nuevo fue descuidado, y desde atrás se le apareció María quien le dio un fuerte puñetazo derecho en la espalda haciéndolo caer de cara al suelo.

– ¡Agh! * Dice Goku escupiendo saliva, pero rápidamente María lo levantó del cabello con su mano izquierda y a gran velocidad detrás de él, extendió sus dos manos hacia arriba debajo de las axilas de Goku, sosteniendo desde atrás hacia la nuca el cuello del mismo con una agarre de las palmas y dedos entrelazados como si formara un solo puño que se va hundiendo en la parte posterior del cuello del guerrero de baja estatura atrapando completamente a Goku en este agarre especial conocido como **'Full Nelson'** que es un movimiento usado en distintos tipo de deportes de combate e incluso en la lucha libre profesional(Es el mismo movimiento que en Dragón Ball Z El Capitán Ginyu usó contra Goku después de que en pleno combate con este, Jeice distrajera a este último con un ataque).

– ¡Oh no, me atrapó otra vez! * Dice Goku sorprendido y con molestia y una vez más, María activó su versión menor de la 'Magia Demoníaca de Gravedad' elevando su peso claramente haciendo que la presión en el cuello de Goku, sumado a la fuerza bruta que posee sea mucho mayor.

– ¡Kugh! * Grita de dolor Goku escupiendo saliva mientras María lo tiene aprisionado en ese peligroso movimiento, que es más efectivo aún si alguien con gran fuerza bruta como María lo utiliza.

– ¡Te confiaste Goku-san, o quizás aunque no lo admitas, fuiste demasiado amable, y luego dices que yo soy la tonta! * Dice María con seriedad moviendo hacia adelante, aplica más presión aún en Goku causándole un serio dolor, y los guanteletes grandes negros que posee María solo hacían que la presión sea todavía peor.

– ¡Aaaaaaaaaah! * Grita de dolor Goku, mientras María con su peso incrementado, sumado a su fuerza, le causa un tremendo dolor a Goku, que aunque ya no tiene problemas por culpa del aroma molesto, ahora es víctima de un movimiento terrible.

– ¡K K K! * Dice Goku apretando los dientes haciendo un gran esfuerzo en zafarse, pero era inútil.

–"Tengo la ventaja, pero no es bueno arriesgarse, él tiene una fuerte voluntad y no se rendirá fácil" * Dice María con seriedad quien dejó caer por completo su peso en Goku subiéndose a la espalda de este como si fuera a caballo, claramente esto hacía peor este movimiento.

– ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! * Grita de más dolor Goku a punto de quedar de rodillas, su cara estaba completamente roja apretando los dientes.

– ¡Me, Me subestimas, yo también tengo fuerza! * Grita Goku con determinación en medio del dolor apoyando su pie derecho hacia adelante para usarlo como soporte y finalmente dejarse caer de cabeza, pero María al estar encima de él, además de ser ahora claramente más alta, estaba con un rostro de miedo ya que su rostro se dirigía hacia el suelo, usando Goku su propia técnica de gravedad en su contra, ya que el rostro de la súcubo se estrelló fuertemente contra el suelo produciendo grietas en dicho suelo, por lo que de nuevo se desactivó su magia de gravedad quedando de cabeza para que finalmente el resto de su cuerpo cayera al suelo, quedando boca para abajo allí, mientras Goku quedó de rodillas y apoyando las dos manos al suelo respirando agitadamente de nuevo, definitivamente Goku demuestra ser bastante recursivo debido a su capacidad como Artista Marcial, por lo que incluso si María no lo subestimó, encontró una forma de zafarse de ella otra vez.

**Fin de Soundtrack Baki the Grappler OST- Crisis { watch?v=pYztwpF2AAI&t=8s }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z Kai - Impatience (Official) [Unreleased OST]{ watch?v=h6hhAp11q6c }**

– ¡Uffuuu, Ufuuuu! * Respira agitadamente Goku del agotamiento para luego tocarse su cuello con su mano izquierda.

–"Mi cuello me duele, María es fuerte, no debo confiarme" * Dice Goku con seriedad poniéndose en pose de pelea al estilo tortuga mientras María estaba de cara al suelo.

– ¡Levántate María, si crees que vencerme y matarme salvará a tu madre, entonces no te rindas, si no confías en mí, entonces confía en ti misma al menos en esta pelea! * Dice Goku con determinación y con claro tono desafiante a María, quien temblaba del dolor para finalmente ponerse de pie con claro dolor en la cara, donde tenía la frente sangrante, la misma apretaba los dientes con el ceño fruncido, por su parte, Goku también con dolor en su cuello se puso de pie, ambos se miraban seriamente después de eso.

– ¡¿Acaso te estás burlando de mi con esas palabras Goku-san, crees que esto es una broma?! * Pregunta María molesta en voz alta.

– ¿Ahora tú te haces la molesta? Pero si yo solo me baso en lo que tú dijiste ¡Vamos, pelea para detenerme, usa todo lo que tienes María! * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante, pero a María esto le molestaba más.

– ¡Estás actuando muy relajado, esto para mí no es una pelea que puedo disfrutar! ¡Tú no comprendes Goku-san! * Dice María molesta en voz alta con tristeza, por lo que Goku se puso serio.

–Fingiste ser la mala, y que todo el tiempo nos engañaste, eso es lo que entiendo según sé * Dice Goku con seriedad.

– ¡Sí, y no sabes cuánto me duele hacerlo, no tengo justificación por haberlos traicionado, lo sé, pero tú, actúas relajado, incluso dices que no me odias! ¡¿No te importa nada eso, no te sientes indignado que los haya puesto a ti y Mio-sama de lado por mi madre?! ¡NO TE IMPORTA QUE LOS TRAICIONÉ! *Grita frustrada y con leves lagrimas María.

–No * Dice Goku con seriedad sorprendiendo a María.

–Porque realmente tú no nos traicionaste a Mio y a mí. Tú realmente… * Dice Goku con seriedad.

–Te traicionaste a ti misma * Dice Goku con seriedad, impactando fuertemente a María por esas palabras, tanto que la misma tembló con los ojos abiertos, esas palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza.

–**"Te traicionaste a ti misma, Te Traicionaste a ti misma, Te traicionaste a ti misma"** * Decía el eco de las palabras de Goku en la mente de María.

–Yo solo estoy molesto contigo por no creer en mí, no por eso de la traición, ya que como dije, solo te traicionaste a ti misma, porque al no creer en mi a quien tú misma dijiste que era tu familia, traicionaste lo que tú misma dijiste, así que eso es lo que yo comprendo, la verdad no se me da entender bien esas cosas, pero eso lo que se me ocurre * Dice Goku con seriedad, esto dejó temblando a María quien luego ya no pudo más.

– ¡YIAAAAAAAAAH! * Grita María desesperada con lágrimas corriendo a una súper velocidad para intentar golpear a Goku con un puñetazo derecho, pero este la esquivó, María varias veces intentó golpearlo ahora teniendo una velocidad que claramente supera incluso a la actual que posee Yuki, y también al propio Takashi, sin embargo Goku a pesar de su dolor en el cuello, los esquivaba con su velocidad, en eso uno de los golpes de María se estrelló contra la pared causando un fuerte temblor en la mansión.

–Tu fuerza seguramente es igual a la mía María, realmente tienes una gran fuerza en tus golpes, no, incluso puede que tengas más fuerza que yo en ellos * Dice Goku con seriedad mientras esquivaba los puños cargados de magia morada de María que causaban destrozos.

–"¡Es cierto, en esta forma se supone que soy más fuerte que él! ¡¿Pero entonces porque no puedo pegarle, porque ninguno de mis golpes llega a Goku-san?!" * Se pregunta frustrada María en su mente apretando los dientes mientras continúa fallando.

–Si no tuviera otra pelea después, no me molestaría recibir algunos de tus golpes para poder saber que tan fuerte eres, pero no puedo, y tú no puedes golpearme* Dice Goku mientras esquivaba todos los puñetazos, patadas y rodillazos de María.

–No hay necesidad de que te contengas, porque no puedes golpearme, y la razón es que tu velocidad no va con tu fuerza, y además… * Dice Goku con seriedad desapareciendo con su súper velocidad y apareciendo frente a María para darle un codazo derecho en el abdomen después de un leve salto, que la hace escupir saliva.

– ¡Bugh! * Dice con dolor María escupiendo saliva para luego ponerse de rodillas respirando agitadamente.

–Además, no tienes entrenamientos en Artes Marciales como yo, te falta mejorar tus movimientos, si entrenamos prometo ayudarte, pero tienes que volver conmigo María * Dice Goku con seriedad y determinación mientras María se pone de pie.

–Tampoco me ganarás porque no quieres luchar, no de esta forma, por eso estás fallando más tus golpes, eso lo sabes bien, por eso me atacaste siempre con trampas, porque de frente no puedes ganarme, no en estas condiciones * Dice con seriedad Goku.

– ¡Cállate! * Grita María furiosa mientras corre hacia Goku para intentar golpearlo con toda su fuerza, pero este le agarra su brazo con sus dos manos.

– ¡UOOOOIIII! * Grita Goku seriamente azotándola fuertemente en el suelo de espaldas con una derribada usando la propia fuerza de María en su contra escupiendo de vuelta saliva María, la misma estaba con los ojos amplios, ha perdido la confianza completamente, a pesar de no estar malherida, es en su cabeza y en su corazón donde peor está y ya no puede luchar.

–"No puedo, no puedo vencerlo, todo lo que dijo es cierto" * Dice María en su mente con tristeza e impotencia.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z Kai - Impatience (Official) [Unreleased OST]{ watch?v=h6hhAp11q6c }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super Official Soundtrack 17 - Break in The Battle (Sad Trunks){ watch?v=5SfK0W0upwE }**

En eso Goku se acercó caminando a ella con seriedad.

–Creo que no debí decir nada de lo que dije, por culpa de eso nuestra pelea se arruinó por completo, es cierto que yo tenía la ventaja por eso de la velocidad y las técnicas, pero si no decía eso, creo que podíamos seguir, volvamos a pelear en otro momento, aunque te entrenaré antes ¡Jijiji!* Dice Goku sonriendo alegre, pero esa sonrisa, sumado a todo lo que le mostró, le mostró a María cuan puro y bondadoso era Goku, no había ningún rencor contra ella a pesar de que quería matarlo, incluso tenía la intención de llevarla de vuelta a casa.

– ¡WUAAAAAH! * Grita María llorando en el suelo derramando lágrimas a montones, esto incomodó a Goku.

–Oye…No te pongas así * Dice Goku algo incómodo por esto.

–Bueno, mejor quédate aquí a descansar María, ya sé dónde está Mio por su olor ahora gracias a que eso que llamabas 'Afrodisiaco' desapareció, como dije, ella, tu mamá y tú estarán a salvo * Dijo Goku sonriendo mientras María seguía llorando, luego Goku se acercó a ella dándole algo, ella dejó de llorar y vio lo que había en la mano derecha de Goku, era un pequeño frasco transparente con un líquido blanquecino que dice antídoto en la tapa.

– ¡Pero si esto es lo que yo dejé en el comedor! ¡¿No lo usaste?! * Dice María impactada al saber lo que era, pero se impactó más al darse cuenta de que ella misma se delató.

–El que me dijo lo que pasaba contigo, también me explicó que esto probablemente era tuyo, cuando comí las frutas al despertar antes de ir corriendo a la escuela, encontré esta cosa que no sabía que era, así que lo guardé en mi bolsillo, él me explicó que esto era para curarme del veneno, se lo mostré por si sabía que él y me lo dijo * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–Entonces si era tuyo, ya veo, y no, por alguna razón desperté así, sin tener nada de lo que me hacía ese veneno, no usé ese veneno * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–Ya veo * Dice María sonriendo irónicamente limpiándose las lágrimas.

–Ahora entiendo, no querías matarme y por eso dejaste eso por si alguien conseguía ayudarme ¿Verdad? * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–No sé de qué hablas * Dice María sonrojada volteando la mirada, no quería que Zolgear o algunos de los que estaban en la mansión la escucharan afirmar eso.

–No importa, tú no eres mala, de eso estoy seguro, el único malo es Zolgear * Dice Goku con seriedad mirando hacia abajo.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super Official Soundtrack 17 - Break in The Battle (Sad Trunks){ watch?v=5SfK0W0upwE**** }**

* * *

**/Recuerdos de Mio/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Dystopian Future [Anime Arc-V]{ watch?v=jH1QLtYRLIo&t=38s }**

En el momento en que sus padres fueron asesinados. Mio Naruse ciertamente recordaba todo, en el mismo lugar de la tragedia, Mio fue testigo del brutal ataque con sus propios ojos, la tragedia que golpeo a la familia de Mio Naruse sucedió durante la hora de la cena. Mio, estaba relajada con sus padres en la sala, cuando de pronto un demonio apareció repentinamente.

En ese momento, ella no tenía idea de la existencia de los demonios todavía. Por lo tanto, solo quedo en silencio, ella no hablaba ya que no entendía nada en absoluto.

Sin embargo, sus padres reaccionaron diferente ya que en el instante en el que se dieron cuenta que ese hombre había iniciado el plan para apoderarse de Mio, por lo que la protegieron con sus vidas.

El que murió primero, no fue nada más que el padre amoroso y gentil de Mio, pero momentos antes, el materializo dos espadas gemelas y se lanzó hacia el demonio, una espada con una hoja negra brillante que el demonio había traído con él y del padre de Mio sus dos brazos volaron por el aire, el cayó al suelo con su sangre que pinto de rojo toda la habitación, la sala estaba llena de gritos.

Al ver eso, los hombros de su madre estaban temblando intensamente y grito muy fuerte para que pudieran huir, sin embargo, Mio no era capaz de moverse. Ya que ella estaba viendo esta tragedia con sus propios ojos, del impacto se privaron sus pensamientos y ella quedo paralizada.

Con la intención de ganar tiempo para Mio, su padre, quien había perdido sus dos brazos, está en frente del hombre con desesperación, sin embargo, de su rostro fue tomado por el demonio con su mano izquierda y todo su cuerpo exploto desde el interior, sus órganos y toda su sangre fue expandida por toda la sala de estar.

Una situación sin esperanza. Sin embargo, la madre de Mio Naruse nunca se rindió, y con intenciones de matar al demonio, ella opto por proteger a Mio.

María en su forma de poder liberado donde es más alta, apareció y se enfrentó a dicho demonio intentando repelerlo alejándolo levemente de Mio, pero la madre de esta última le rogó que se llevara a Mio a lo que María estuvo dubitativa, pero sabía que no tenía opción, ya que tal como estaba en ese momento, no dominaba adecuadamente ese poder como para poder vencer a ese demonio, por lo que fue hacia Mio para llevársela, ese malvado hombre demonio intentaría impedir esto, pero la madre de Mio se puso en su camino valientemente yendo a enfrentar a aquel demonio de clase alta.

Ella invoco llamas de sus manos de alta intensidad, que incluso Mio ahora no es capaz de hacerlo, y se dirigió hacia el demonio. Sin embargo, el poder del demonio era increíblemente brutal, la magia de prisión de llamas que ella había activado, fue repelido inmediatamente, y una llama negra fue creada en su lugar.

En ese instante, el cuerpo de la madre de Mio Naruse fue envuelto en llamas del infierno, y su madre fue quemada hasta la muerte gritando la pobre de sufrimiento antes de partir al otro mundo.

El demonio que había matado a los padre de Mio, quería acercarse a ella, pero María aprovechó la distracción para tomarla y se la llevó de allí, aunque desgraciadamente Mio fue testigo de la muerte de sus padres. Y ella ya no puede recordar nada más desde ese punto, ya que ella perdió su conciencia por el intenso miedo. Lo siguiente que recuerda fue que despertó en una fábrica abandonada y la que estaba ahí era María a quien la hicieron pasar como familiar de sus padres, ella en la forma de una súcubo que no terminaba de sorprender a Mio, se lo explico todo. Y así la batalla de Mio Naruse ha comenzado.

Más de 6 meses ya habían pasado desde entonces, pero ella lo recuerda como si hubiera pasado ayer. Pero, Mio estaba bien con eso. Debido a lo que está pasando ahora. Pero nunca olvidara ese día, para poder mantener encendido su odio de venganza.

Después de la muerte de sus padres, ella fue casi engañada por el abogado de su familia que maneja su herencia, y quería deshacerse de ella para quedarse con su herencia por lo cual contrato a unos sujetos para que la eliminara mientras ella caminaba en la noche por la ciudad. A pesar de tener pesadillas todas las noches. Pero después de haberse reunido con Goku y Jin, y la convivencia con ellos, especialmente con el primero, ha ayudado a disminuir la cantidad de veces que ha visto esa pesadilla.

Mio sabe el motivo, pero aun así ella no ha perdido la emoción de venganza. Ella había obtenido nuevos lugares para poder quedarse, y también ha obtenido una nueva familia.

Mio Naruse todavía no puede olvidar, los gritos de su padre cuando sus manos fueron cortadas y su sangre cubriendo toda la sala, y el olor de su madre siendo quemada, el rostro del hombre demonio quien había causado esa situación, y la privo de su felicidad, es el principal culpable de todo, llamado Zolgear.

–Nunca lo perdonare. Debo de vengar a mis padres a toda costa, si ese es el motivo de mi existencia, entonces con mucho gusto pondré mi vida en riesgo * Es lo que se decía constantemente Mio, es lo que la motivaba a vivir.

Para poder vengar a sus padres esa es la única razón por la cual ella continúa, Mio Naruse pelea poniendo su vida en riesgo.

* * *

**/Con Mio en la Realidad Actual/**

Ahora en la actualidad Mio lentamente se despertó de su sueño. Y lo primero que vio fue un lugar que no conoce, es como una sala construida de piedras donde se puede decir que se celebran reuniones o audiencias pero ahora está oscuro.

– ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar y porque estoy aquí? * Se preguntaba Mio confundida y desconcertada después de despertar.

–"¿Y Goku, como estará Goku?" * Se pregunta preocupada en su mente Mio.

Mio no fue capaz de entender por un momento. La incertidumbre de lo que estaba pasando y lo que está en frente de sus ojos, pero lo que ella logra entender es que ella perdió el conocimiento. Ya que pensó en lo que había pasado y ella se acordó de la situación donde María le había informado de que la condición de Goku empeoró con respecto al malestar que tenía lo cual la dejó muy preocupada, pero después no recordó nada más, excepto por una voz que le decía que se durmiera.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? * Dijo Mio desconcertada y preocupada.

Finalmente se dio cuenta en el estado en el que estaba. Sus dos brazos, estaban retenidos encadenados a la pared, ya que ella estaba en una situación donde estaba como crucificada. Debido al pequeño tamaño de las cadenas, se le sello su movimiento corporal. Y perdió por completo su movilidad.

–Has despertado Mio Naruse * Dice sin emoción una voz aguda e infantil, Mio voltea para ver a una niña con la piel y el cabello lacio blanco que sostenía un espejo.

–"¿Quién es esta niña? No siento nada de ella, pero claramente no es humana" * Dice Mio en su mente con seriedad.

– ¿Así que me desmayé en la azotea de la escuela y fui capturada por ustedes? * Pregunta Mio con seriedad a la niña, pero esta no le responde volteando la mirada, lo cual molesta a Mio.

–Ustedes desean el poder del antiguo señor demonio que está dentro de mí, ¿tú eres una sierva del actual señor de los demonios? * Pregunta Mio sonriendo desafiante, pero la misma niña no le responde, lo cual molesta de nuevo a Mio.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Dystopian Future [Anime Arc-V]{ **** watch?v=jH1QLtYRLIo&t=38s**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou no Testament [CD1] OST - Makai e no Izanai{ **** watch?v=JPkE1lqQRtE&list=PLzyINkUMVQEcaQIvHdJH_3ECo5FKJnage&index=22**** }**

–Disculpa a Kanna, es que ella es poco comunicativa, además de que su verdadero amo actual, así como su antiguo amo le enseñaron a no responder preguntas del enemigo, pero yo puedo responderte lo que preguntaste. Y la respuesta a tu pregunta es un 'No', Ya que esto es diferente de lo que piensas * Dijo respondiéndola una voz masculina gruesa y adulta de alguien que apareció en ese momento con una magia de teletransportacion hacia la zona oscura del lugar empezando a caminar luego.

– ¡¿Uhm?! Esa voz… ¡No puede ser de él!* Dijo Mio ampliando los ojos de asombro ya que reconoció esa voz, por lo que su corazón que estaba tranquilo rápidamente se aceleró.

En cuanto en las profundidades de la oscuridad de la habitación, el sonido de pasos que golpean el pavimento se escucha. Mio no puede creer lo que ve.

–Kanna, la que ves ahí, trabaja para su amo actual que es socio mío en estos momentos, por lo que de forma temporal está a mis servicios * Dice la voz que del hombre que se aproxima quien finalmente muestra su apariencia completa, siendo la persona que Mio más odia en este mundo y que considera el ser más despreciable que destruyó su vida y le arrebató todo.

–Es cierto que sirvo a su majestad, El Rey Demonio Leohart, pero el poder de Wilbert no es lo único que me interesa de ti * Dice el sujeto quien es ni más ni menos que Zolgear, Kanna inclina su cabeza hacia abajo cortésmente recibiéndolo, en ese momento Mio empieza a apretar sus dientes con ira y adquiriendo una mirada de odio.

–Zol…. gear… ¡ZOOOOOLGEAAAAAAAR! * Grita Mio con furia y odio, ella está en una situación donde sus emociones explotaron en un instante, grito el nombre del enemigo que había matado a sus padres.

En ese momento, elevo su poder y hacía sonar el metal negro de las cadenas. Mio tiene las intenciones de golpear a Zolgear. Pero ella fue detenida por las cadenas que están sujetas a la pared de piedra. Sin embargo, Mio no se detuvo. Todo su cuerpo esta emanando poder, y pareciera que las cadenas que la tienen aprisionada se fueran a destruir de la fuerza. Felizmente mirándola en tal estado Zolgear miró a Mio.

–Hooooo… esa expresión cuando te perdiste en tu ira, es hermoso, realmente eres una belleza fuera de este mundo incluso dejándote llevar por la ira. Al parecer vale la pena este riesgo que quiero llevar, después de todo * Dice Zolgear sonriendo con malicia.

– ¡Nunca te lo perdonare, incluso si te llego a matar un centenar de veces! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste hacerle eso a mi padre y madre?! * Grita Mio con su odio al límite.

–Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir? Fue culpa de ellos, sabían que eran inferiores, si hubieran pedido piedad y te hubieran entregado a mí sin dudar, quizás hubiera pensado en perdonarles la vida. Aunque hubiera disfrutado esta reunión mejormente si los hubiera matado de una forma más brutal frente a tus ojos, como dije, no eran más que demonios inferiores que no supieron su lugar al intentar oponerse, a pesar de que ni siquiera eran tus verdaderos padres, así que incluso podríamos decir que tu rencor es ¿un poco exagerado? * Dice con una sonrisa de maldad Zolgear, mientras Mio aprieta sus dientes con odio al escuchar esas palabras.

– ¡Maldito Miserable! * Grita con odio Mio.

– ¡Jajajajaja! Ya te dije que tu odio es exagerado, y además ¿Qué es esa forma de hablarme? Creo que necesitas que te enseñe modales y a ser sumisa a mí, aunque antes quiero decirte algo que te interesará * Dice Zolgear con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras Mio mantiene una mirada de odio hacia él.

–A quien más deberías de odiar más no es a mí, sino al que asesinó a tu verdadero padre * Dice Zolgear con una sonrisa maliciosa dejando con los ojos amplios a Mio del impacto al escuchar esto.

–Sí, el demonio que asesinó al gran Wilbert, era quien superaba no solo a Wilbert, sino a todos en el Inframundo en cuanto a poder en combate, ni más ni menos que el actual General Demonio * Dice Zolgear sonriendo con malicia impactando completamente a Mio no pudiendo creer lo que escuchó.

–Este es un secreto que solo los que estamos de alguna forma cercanos al poder sabemos, pero es verdad, el demonio más poderoso mató a tu padre, incluso si pudieras vengarte de mí y vencerme, nunca podrás contra él, de hecho una vez que me apodere de ese poder tuyo, iré recolectando poderes de otros seres para hacerme lo suficientemente fuerte para algún día poder rivalizar con tal poderoso guerrero o superarlo para lograr mis ambiciones * Dice Zolgear sonriendo con malicia mostrando su clara ambición.

–"¿El General Demonio, mató a mi padre?" * Se preguntaba impactada en su mente Mio.

–Bueno, solo quise informarte de eso ya que al ser su hija, pensé que era justo que lo supieras, aunque de todas formas voy a transformar todo ese odio que me tienes, para cambiarlo en un dulce placer ¿Es algo benevolente de mi parte, no? * Dice Zolgear sonriendo malignamente y en ese momento sus ojos brillaron en un color morado oscuro apuntando a la desconcertada y enfurecida Mio paralizándose completamente y estando sin palabras.

–"¿Eh y mi voz? ¿De ninguna manera, mi respiración?" * Dice Mio frustrada en su mente no saliéndole la voz por culpa de la fuerte presión de Zolgear haciéndole también difícil respirar e incapaz de moverse ni un milímetro.

–Esto está bien…. Bueno, ahora, comenzaremos a educarla * Dice sonriendo malignamente Zolgear mientras va acercándose a ella si rostro se tornó pálido. Con una mirada que parecía que estuviera lamiendo el cuerpo de Mio, hizo una sonrisa lasciva.

* * *

**/Con Goku y María/**

Goku como un perro estaba con la cara pegada al suelo para oler, detectando el olor de Mio con su nariz.

–Está abajo, es el olor de Mio * Dice Goku con seriedad poniéndose de pie, María lo mira desconcertada.

–Oye Goku-san, es cierto que el poder del contrato no funciona en este lugar ya que hay una especie de barrera, pero ¿Por qué no intentaste usarlo? * Pregunta María confundida.

–Porque no sé cómo se usa, nunca me lo mostraste * Dice Goku confundido saliéndole una gota de sudor en la nuca a María.

–"Es cierto, olvidé que Goku-san es ingenuo, solo debe concentrarse en su mente para encontrarla, es así como se usa el beneficio del contrato, pero bueno, tendrá que ser otro momento en el que se lo enseñe supongo " * Dice María sonriendo irónicamente en su mente para luego sorprenderse de lo que va a hacer Goku, ya que este se agacha para luego dar un potente salto hacia arriba llegando al techo, pero da una vuelta juntando los pies para hacer contacto con el techo, y usando las dos piernas como impulso se dirige hacia el suelo extendiendo sus dos puños para usar la misma técnica con la que en el pasado para derrotar al Robot de Batalla del Comandante Black de la Patrulla Roja, su intención es llegar así directamente en donde está prisionera Mio atravesando el suelo y la pared de la parte de abajo.

* * *

**/Con Mio, Zolgear y Kanna/ **

Zolgear ahora estaba muy cerca de Mio.

–"¡Ese maldito!" * Dice Mio en su mente con repulsión, frustración, impotencia y odio, ya que al ver los ojos desagradables de Zolgear, ella entendió lo que estaba pensando estaba pensando.

–Te enseñaré a que amo deberías servir * Dice Zolgear con una sonrisa malévola mientras estaba extendiendo sus manos hacia los pechos de Mio quien tiene su uniforme de la academia, con intención de tocarlos.

–"¡Auxilio, ayúdenme!" * Rogaba Mio en su mente a punto de derramar lágrimas, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de tocarlos un fuerte estruendo se escuchó arriba, mirando los tres arriba.

**Fin de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou no Testament [CD1] OST - Makai e no Izanai{ **** watch?v=JPkE1lqQRtE&list=PLzyINkUMVQEcaQIvHdJH_3ECo5FKJnage&index=22**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Bleach - Hollowed 2{ **** watch?v=BB5SR00QHyQ**** }**

– ¡¿Qué?! * Dice desconcertado y sorprendido Zolgear apartando sus manos de Mio, y al darse cuenta de que algo venía de arriba, se apartó de Mio dando un salto hacia atrás, y eso que venía del techo que ahora lo atravesó, llegó finalmente al suelo, produciendo un levantamiento de polvo en el lugar que impedía la visibilidad de Zolgear, Kanna y Mio para ver quien fue el que llegó.

Pero luego se pudo ver que las cadenas y esposas que aprisionaban a Mio fueron completamente destruidas a una súper velocidad liberando a Mio quien quedó ahora en cuclillas en el suelo sorprendida, la misma al ponerse de pie, puso la boca abierta al que, o más bien quien fue el que llegó.

Mio estaba con la boca abierta, pero luego sonrió con lágrimas de emoción al ver quien era su salvador que había llegado, y no podía ser mejor persona para ella en este momento.

– ¡¿Quién eres y como te atreves a irrumpir en mi casa?! * Dice en voz alta Zolgear molesto, y al despejarse completamente la polvareda se pudo ver que se trataba de alguien de baja estatura que portaba la versión masculina del uniforme de Mio, con una estatura baja de unos 123 cm de altura, con una cola marrón que envuelve su cintura en forma de cinturón, tiene el cabello negro con puntas y brillo gris, este consiste en tres mechones colgando a la derecha de su frente con cuatro picos y tres mechones por detrás, con ojos con iris de color ónix, y la piel blanca.

–Soy Son Goku, pero me dicen Goku * Dice Goku con un rostro serio quien es el que llegó al rescate, mirando con clara hostilidad a Zolgear quien aprieta los dientes molesto, ya que se supone que en estos momentos él debería de estar agonizando y muriendo según las ordenes que le dio a María mediante el chantaje.

–Y me atrevo a venir aquí no solo para llevarme a Mio y María, sino también por otra razón * Dice Goku con seriedad para luego apretar sus dientes, y sus puños demostrando que estaba conteniendo su ira.

– ¡Por todos las personas inocentes que mataste, y por las personas inocentes a quienes hiciste llorar, como Mio y María! * Dice Goku en voz alta viéndose la imagen de los padres de Mio siendo asesinados por Zolgear con ella sufriendo mucho y llorando por esto, y también a la madre de María a quien Zolgear tiene prisionera, y a María llorando después de su pelea con Goku sufriendo ella por todo a lo que conllevó esto.

– ¡YO TE DESTROZARÉ! * Grita con furia Goku desafiante a Zolgear quien muestra un rostro sorprendido a la vez que molesto, mirándose ambos con clara rivalidad.

Goku finalmente está cara a cara con el infame Zolgear, la pelea entre ambos finalmente está a punto de iniciar.

**Fin de Soundtrack Bleach - Hollowed 2{ **** watch?v=BB5SR00QHyQ**** }**

* * *

**Ahora ****El Ending 1 de este fanfic(yuyu hakusho ending 3) {**** watch?v=iil-YN5WJvc****}**

**(Aparece una imagen rápida de Goku y Garou con el ceño fruncido)**

**Tu imagen se refleja, en un espejo estrellado (Goku con su uniforme de la escuela tortuga caminando hacia un lugar lleno de tinieblas y fuego con el ceño fruncido)  
y llorando, y llorando  
señalas la luna creciente con tu dedo (Garou caminando solo por el mismo lugar que Goku también con el ceño fruncido vistiendo su habitual prenda negra de artes marciales)**

**Estas llamando alguien, que le ha dado la espalda al amor y se ha ido (La pantalla enfocándose en el rostro serio de Goku mientras camina mirando fijamente hacia el frente, y en un lado dividido de la pantalla, se muestra a Garou de la misma forma)  
¿Cuantas veces?, ¿Cuantas veces?  
¿Hace que te asomes por tu ventana? (Goku recordando a todos sus oponentes del pasado como Namu, Gilan, Rey Chapa, todos los de la Torre Musculo, Tao Pai Pai y Ten Shin Han)**

**Acelerando en la noche,  
cortas todo libremente (Garou recordando a todos los héroes de su mundo que le tocó enfrentar)**

**Y solo a ti, y solo a ti,  
quiero abrazarte fuertemente (Goku recordando a todos sus amigos de su mundo, no solo a los mejores, sino a todos los que hizo a lo largo de su vida)**

**Intercambiando besos desequilibrados  
acércate al amor (Garou recordando a su maestro Bang y a lo más cercano a un amigo que hizo, el niño Tadeo)  
Tus lágrimas y mentiras  
descansan en mi corazón (Goku ahora recordando a sus compañeras actuales Mio, Kurumi, María y Yuki quienes sonrientes extienden sus manos como esperándolo a él)**

**(Finalmente Goku y Garou llegan al final del camino turbio donde llegan encarándose con rivalidad y seriedad, cuando de repente se ve hacia el frente en el cielo la imagen del Rey Demonio Leohart, El Héroe Shiba, Jin Toujou, El Consejo de Héroes, Una figura ensombrecida con ojos rojos que era el General Demonio y de tras de él otras 9 sombras, entre las que una se podía distinguir como Liala; y por último se veía a una hermosa chica pequeña de baja estatura levemente más alta que Goku, de pelo largo negro con ojos del mismo color y orejas puntiagudas, mientras detrás de ella habían varias sombras misteriosas; Goku y Garou se quedaron viendo esa imagen con miradas serias terminando así el ending)**

**Fin del Ending 1 de este fanfic(yuyu hakusho ending 3) {**** watch?v=iil-YN5WJvc****}**

* * *

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z: Episode Preview Theme (Japanese){ **** watch?v=AxKU8FXxEQw**** }**

**Goku: **Hola, Soy Goku**.**

**Goku: **Zolgear, juro que te haré pagar lo que le has hecho a Mio y a María, ahora que por fin pude encontrarte, no desaprovecharé esta oportunidad. Esto y más en Goku en un Mundo de Demonios, Héroes y Otros Seres. ¡No se lo pierdan!

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z: Episode Preview Theme (Japanese){ **** watch?v=AxKU8FXxEQw**** }**

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, soy KidGokuSupremo, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo como yo disfruté de escribirlo. **

**Y antes que nada, quería hacer unas aclaraciones:**

**Como ya lo mencioné, uno de los 10 Demonios de la Élite es Muzan Kibutsuji, se irán sobre él en la historia, pero quiero acalarar que si bien, tanto sus demonios a cargo, como los Demon Slayer son parte de este mundo, los acontecimientos con todos ellos tienen varias diferencias por lo que no seguían del canon de Kimetsu no Yaiba, y mejor esperen a que se vayan sabiendo cosas sobre ellos en la historia, y algo que ya se mencionó, es que Los Demon Slayer están todos extintos, muertos en su totalidad por lo que ya no existen y esto es así, así que no aparecerán ninguno de los cazadores, ni Tanjiro ni nadie, más que en flashback cuanto mucho, aunque solo unos pocos, también aparecerán pocos de los demonios a cargo de Muzan, ya que en esta historia la mayoría de ellos también están muertos, y solo quedaron unos pocos, por lo que solo haré aparecer a unos pocos, especialmente la mayor parte de los miembros de las Lunas, están todos muertos, esto debido a que en este mundo no solo tuvieron una guerra contra los Demon Slayer, sino que también participaron en la Gran Guerra entre Demonios, Héroes y Dioses, al estar afiliados al bando de los Demonios al unirse Muzan a las filas del Ejercito Demoniaco del Inframundo, por lo que allí perdió a muchos de los suyos, y más cosas se irán explicando en la historia, así que tendrán que tener algo de paciencia ya que no quiero spoilerlarles, XD. Y pues lo de Kanna también se irá aclarando en los próximos capítulos, no se preocupen. **

**Ahora mencionaré algunas curiosidades del capítulo:**

**-Susamaru y Yahaba de la obra "Kimetsu no Yaiba" estrenaron aparición en el fanfic, así como la primera mención de Kibutsuji Muzan que era el principal antagonista de dicha obra.**

**-Kanna de la obra "Inuyasha" también estrenó aparición.**

**-La última frase de Goku a Zolgear es una referencia a la que Goku de Dragon Ball Z le dijo a Freezer al conocerlo por primera vez.**

**Y estas fueron algunas curiosidades, y pues ¡Hasta la Próxima!**


	9. Hashuken Furioso

**Hola, Soy KidGokuSupremo y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic, que espero que les guste. La verdad agradezco bastante el buen recibimiento que tuvo el capítulo anterior que además de ser el más largo hasta ahora del fanfic, fue en el que más personajes aparecieron para interactuar, y que en cierta forma da un adelanto de cómo va a ir siendo la historia que será larga. También quería comentar algunas cosas con respecto a los personajes de Kimetsu No Yaiba que introduje en la historia, y es que la verdad desde un principio planeaba solo usar a los demonios y no a los Demon Slayer, por varios motivos, uno de ellos es que no les veo atractivos para la historia, no es que sean malos personajes, pero según lo que yo planeo, no me serviría de mucho como autor de este fanfic usarlos, algunos quizás si aparecerán en flashbacks de la historia, pero no participarán de la actualidad de ella, de hecho, tampoco son muchos los demonios de Muzan que estarán, ya que según esta historia, la mayoría están muertos, por lo que solo unos pocos sobrevivieron, además de que como mencioné, no se guíen del canon de Kimetsu no Yaiba, ni de ninguno de los otros animes de los personajes que use, ya que haré las cosas distintas, al igual que cosas con los propios sucesos de Shinmai.**

**También hay cosas interesantes que estoy planeando, incluso antes de continuar los sucesos de la Segunda Temporada de Shinmai, por lo que cosas interesantes e inesperadas se vienen, y no me refiero a las ovas, sino a otras cosas que añadiré que no están relacionados al canon, aunque en los sucesos de la segunda temporada ocurrirán cosas realmente impactantes por como planeo hacerlas, aunque aún falta bastante para esos momentos.**

**Y también quería avisar que hace poco, encontré el nombre original en japonés de la técnica de los 8 Brazos que usa Goku, y su verdadero nombre es Hashuken, por lo que a partir de ahora en mis historias, ese será el nombre que usaré para esa técnica que la creó Rey Chapa, pero que Goku la usa mejor, e incluso la mejoró, XD, de hecho, el nombre del capítulo tiene que ver con esa técnica que Goku usó contra Garou.**

* * *

**Ahora analizaré algunas cosas del capítulo anterior:**

**La Gran Combinación de las hermanas Nonaka en batalla: **Pues se pudo ver como ambas se compenetran bastante bien luchando en batalla, y pues a lo largo de la historia irán creciendo tal como lo esperan Garou y en cierta forma también el propio Goku.

**Garou avanzando en su camino: **Hasta ahora Garou es un personaje muy distinto a los que he usado en mis fanfics, tanto por su personalidad como por su roll en sí, ya que puede ser cualquier cosa en el momento en que quiera, es un personaje que avanza su camino hacia su ambición, generalmente los antagonista ya están construidos y listos, pero él es uno que está construyéndose, por momento puede parecer un aliado, pero no lo es en lo absoluto, ni siquiera será algo parecido a Vegeta, es alguien que actúa a conveniencia y en cualquier momento puede ser un terrible enemigo para los personajes principales(Aunque él mismo es un personaje principal, XD). También es un tipo diferente de rival para Goku, ya que generalmente en los fanfics, Goku crece lo suficiente para superar al rival que tenga que no puede vencer, pero aquí sin embargo, así como Goku va a ir creciendo, Garou también, así que Garou no le hará en lo absoluto las cosas fáciles para Goku.

**Los Potenciales Seres Poderosos en el Camino de Goku: **Garou obviamente no es el único, de hecho ni siquiera hablo de su oponente de este capítulo, Zolgear, sino de los personajes bastante poderosos que hay en la historia que lo superan por mucho, especialmente gente como El General Demonio, o Jin Toujou, y muchos más, tampoco se sorprendan que incluso al final de la historia, Goku no llegue a ser nunca el más fuerte, a fin de cuentas el Goku que conocemos nunca se propuso ser el más poderoso, de hecho de niño su maestro le enseñó antes de entrar a su primer torneo, que siempre habrá alguien o varios más fuertes que él, por lo que siempre debe seguir esforzándose, es más, incluso gente a quienes él supera actualmente, en el futuro pueden superarlo sorpresivamente, dos de ellos pueden ser la propia María y Mio, pero esto es lo que gusta al personaje, porque ¿Cuál sería el chiste si él es el más fuerte y nadie puede ni tocarlo? Pues bien, en cuanto a lo que les decía, los jóvenes prometedores como Mio, María, Basara(Que aquí en esta altura de historia es más poderoso que en el canon ya que nunca dejó de entrenar ni abandonó la aldea, además de tener muy buen adiestramiento), Garou, Leohart y Shiba, sumado a los que no se han mostrado ya son potenciales seres jóvenes que o pueden superarlo, o que ya lo superan, y ni hablemos de los seres adultos con experiencia y gran poder, no solo El General Demonio y Jin, sino varios otros más, como los demás miembros de los 10 Demonios de la Elite, Chisato/Afureia, Fujitora y el rival misterioso de Jin dentro de su propio Clan que también creó bastante impacto en el mundo, sumado a otros personajes que están por aparecen tanto jóvenes novatos prometedores o adultos con experiencia. Así que el camino de Goku si quiere estar al menos entre los más fuertes, es sumamente largo (Y no habrán time skips exagerados ni cosas de Z como kaioken, transformaciones y esas cosas que lo ayuden, XD). Pero ¿Saben quién goza más todo esto? El propio Goku.

**La Batalla de Goku y María: **Es lo que más me interesa destacar, primero por la forma diferente en que ocurren las cosas con respecto a la historia original, porque Goku es completamente diferente al prota original, ya que para Goku una pelea es una pelea, y nunca se negaría a lucharla, menos a dejarse golpear como ocurrió con el prota original, al menos no cuando había otro combate por delante como contra Zolgear. Por eso Goku luchó esta batalla, y aunque tuvo complicaciones, al final ganó debido al mayor punto débil que tiene María a pesar de su poder, que es su velocidad, aunque demostrando aun así el gran potencial latente que tiene al superar en fuerza física a Goku, más no en resistencia y velocidad, lo que selló su derrota de forma determinante. Sumado a todo lo que se dijeron, por lo que los sentimientos de María empiezan a florecer realmente ahora, esto incluso también hizo que María no pudiera luchar adecuadamente como para pensar en más estrategias en el combate y solo atacaba en su mayor parte de frente.

* * *

**Ahora responderé a los comentarios:**

**Ezequiel Sierra: **Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre amigo, antes que nada te respondo lo de Chisato que es tu pregunta número 1, y es que en realidad no puedo darte más detalles ni especificar demasiado, ya que sería spoilear demasiado amigo, aunque creo que expliqué más que solo lo de la edad, pero si no expliqué más es por eso, lo siento, sin embargo lo que puedo decir y no he dicho, es que todos los fanfics que me tocó ver o leer de Shinmai, es que se terminaban centrando a veces demasiado en Chisato, prácticamente poniéndola como la uno, e incluso en algunos fanfics la ponían como la única, así que a modo de ir a lo opuesto, decidí también hacerlo diferente en cierta forma, eso puedes llamarlo otra razón, y como dije, si te especificara demasiado tendría que spoilearte lo que planeo en exceso, y es mejor no hacer eso, para que la historia avance naturalmente. Y sí, es todo como dijiste, es un paraíso para Goku este lugar ya que incluso personajes a quienes él supera actualmente pueden superarlo en el futuro, así que solo le queda seguir creciendo, es la mayor razón por la que uso al Goku Dragon Ball en mis fanfics, la pelea contra Zolgear será en este capítulo. Y en la descripción del personaje que dije de hecho que llevaba un espejo, característica especial de Kanna de inuyasha, y he visto fanfics de la obra Kobayashi, aunque nunca vi ni el anime ni menos leí el manga, XD. Y gracias por tus palabras respecto a ser atento con los detalles.

Respondiendo a tus demás preguntas: 2, la verdad que sé muy poco de la chica vampira, ya que en el anime apareció poco, y aún no se animó la parte donde ella adquiere más protagonismo como personaje, por lo que primero debo leer la novela, leí cosas en la wiki, pero allí todo está muy resumido y solo después de leer la novela podré entender a ese personaje para saber si estará o no en el harem. 3, Es como dijiste, las 4 que están son las que tenía planeado que estén desde el principio, pero además de la chica vampiro, no sé quiénes más habrán del canon, ya que necesito primero leerme la novela, y tampoco sé si habrán o no de otros animes y menos quienes serían, aún no puedo responderte eso ya que ni yo mismo lo sé, lo iré estudiando mientras avanza la historia.

Y pues, ya respondí lo de tu petición en mi fanfic de Isekai Hiei, y gracias por comprender. En cuanto a tu pregunta sobre hacer otro fanfic de Isekai Maou to Shoukan, la respuesta es un claro "No", la verdad en mi opinión la obra Isekai Maou to Shoukan no tiene un amplio y tan interesante universo de personajes como para merecer que le haga otro fanfic, menos aún uno más largo, hay demasiadas mejores opciones como para volver a hacerle un fanfic, así que no lo podré hacer, lo siento. En cuanto a tu pregunta sobre cuánto duraría el fanfic de Goku y Yusuke en Date a Live, la verdad amigo no sé aún cuanto va a durar exactamente ese fanfic, todavía me falta subir dos capítulos antes de empezar la saga final, donde una de las antagonistas principales sería Mio Takamiya, la verdad tengo pensado retomarla después de terminar mi fanfic de Hiei, después de concluir la Saga del Blade Dance de mi fanfic de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance, así como esta Saga de Zolgear de este fanfic, y esa sería la última saga larga de ese fanfic amigo, no habrá ninguna saga del mundo de Yu Yu Hakusho mi Dragon Ball ni nada de eso, lo máximo que habrá después de eso serían episodios especiales antes de concluir dicho fanfic, todo lo que puedo decir es que ese fanfic no será tan largo como lo es mi fanfic de Blade Dance, o como probablemente va a ser este fanfic multicrossover de Shinmai, podríamos decir que sería término medio de hecho. Mil Gracias por tu apoyo y disfruta del capítulo.

**Montix07:** Me alegra que te gustara todo lo del capítulo. Y en cuanto a tu primera pregunta, la verdad que lo sigo, pero la actual saga de Moro, lo veo como más o menos, tiene cosas buenas y cosas no tan buenas, solo espero que en el anime sea más gustoso de ver. En cuanto a tu otra pregunta, la verdad no lo he pensado, pero de los dos que mencionas, solo Saitama me resulta interesante para algo como eso, Genos la verdad no es muy de mi agrado para que protagonice un fanfic hecho por mí, me agrada el personaje, pero más para ser un personaje secundario que protagonista de una historia.

**Son Judai: **Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre amigo y me alegra que te gustara todo lo del capítulo como lo de las hermanas Nonaka, lo de Garou y lo dicho por Goku. En cuanto a tus preguntas, 1) Esto no te lo puedo responder concretamente, ya que aún no he pensado en eso, concretamente avanzando la historia veré si pasa o no, pero no te sorprendas si él nunca lo sabe

2) Esto si te respondo concretamente que No, lo de los saiyayins quedará como un eterno misterio que nunca será aclarado, me gusta más que nunca se sepa eso y dejarlo así, ya que en lo posible no quiero introducir cosas de Z, por eso de hecho no aparecerá ningún personaje exclusivo de Dragon Ball Z para adelante, por eso uso la Categoría de Dragón Ball.

3) Y no sé la verdad, quizás si pruebe en subir algo allí, gracias por la recomendación y por tu apoyo de siempre.

**Franco Marcel: **Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre. Me alegra que te gustara todo lo del capítulo. Muzan es uno de los 10 Demonios de Elite que lo lidera El Jefe del Ejército conocido como General Demonio, que por el momento es un misterio quien es. Y antes de que leas el capítulo puedo adelantarte que Garou no participará en la pelea contra Zolgear, esa pelea será solo entre Goku y Zolgear. Lo que quiero aclarar es que solo hay un General Demonio, el resto son solo Demonios de la Elite con altos cargos en la milicia demonio. Y ahora responderé a tu duda, El Personaje del que tú hablas era el "amo" anterior del que habló Zolgear, y su "amo" de ahora es Muzan(Aunque no son el mismo tipo de demonios), dicho personaje murió en la Gran Guerra, por lo que su lugar fue ocupado por alguien más que no es Muzan, pero él se hizo cargo de Kanna y no te adelanto más, XD, mira el capítulo y lo entenderás.

**Alberbreaker**: No hay problema amigo, lo que te hice fue solo mi percepción, aunque si te soy sincero, me hubiera gustado más que siguieras tu idea inicial de que Aizawa le dijera sus defectos a Izuku, pero aún puedes hacerlo en el siguiente capítulo si es que quieres, ya que eso ayudaría a tu personaje central basándome en cómo estás haciendo tu historia. Yo no digo que Bakugo sea el rival principal, pero si un rival amistoso donde haya respeto con Midoriya, cosa que por lo que dices creo que planeas hacer. Pero lo que decidas estará bien. Con respecto a cómo subir fanfics en este sitio, puedes ver un tutorial en YouTube, yo así aprendí. Gracias por seguir mi historia y suerte con la tuya.

**alexzero: **Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre amigo, aunque tengo entendido que el personaje de Zolgear apareció en Shinmai, antes que Rizenbin en High School DXD por lo que básicamente no es ninguna imitación suya, además con todo respeto, pero Rizenbin no es precisamente un villano icónico, ni mucho menos como para tener el honor de ser imitado, XD, también según investigué la trama de Shinmai no se basa en lo absoluto en DXD como algunos piensan, sino en una historia sobre una guerra de Ángeles, Ángeles Caídos y Demonios, es de la misma historia en que se basa DXD, y creo que algún que otro anime más por ahí, pero Shinmai no es ninguna copia de DXD, la gente lo dice solo porque Mio en aspecto físico se parece a Rias, pero seamos sinceros, en el mundo del anime, muchos se parecen entre sí, y a veces las empresas de animación solo alimentan más eso, ya que creo que eran la misma empresa de animación de ambas franquicia, hasta que quebró y DXD fue adquirida por otra empresa de animación, mientras que Shinmai seguramente será adquirida por otra; además hay que tener en cuenta las grandes diferencias de personalidades entre Rías y Mio, casi que son polos opuestos, lo mismo con Basara con Issei, y demás, así que al menos en mi opinión, no veo parecido entre los personajes de ambas franquicias, si en la trama en sí que como dije, fue sacada de una historia o un libro sobre una guerra de Ángeles, Ángeles Caídos y Demonios, ambas franquicias me encantan, aunque sinceramente de los dos me gusta más esta, Shinmai, simplemente por gusto, aunque admito que DXD tiene una mayor amplia gama de personajes, razón por la cuál es más usado en fanfics, y quizás yo mismo le haga un fanfic algún día. Y Pues volviendo a lo de Rizenbin, creo que apareció en los últimos volúmenes de DXD, al menos revelándose allí su apariencia, mientras que Zolgear apareció en los primeros volúmenes de Shinmai, no estoy seguro de quien apareció primero, pero no creo que ninguno sea imitación del otro, más bien ambos son villanos del tipo que existen bastantes, XD. Y sí, María no podía luchar adecuadamente, eso se resaltará más adelante. Y sí, es un Multicrossover y cualquier cosa puede ocurrir, XD.

**FenxFire026:** Gracias por tu apoyo amigo, y pues digo eso de "Sin emoción", ya que aunque se sonroje, sigue conservando su rostro kuudere donde no muestra emoción alguna o expresión facial manteniendo su cara de poker ¿Entiendes? Y me alegra que te guste la historia, gracias por tu apoyo.

**Ayrton Senna: **Hola Amigo, bienvenido al canal, y respondiendo a tu primera pregunta, pues sí, Basara aparecerá tarde o temprano en esta historia sin ninguna dudas, pero su roll será claramente distinto al canon, esto ya se nota, ya que aquí él nunca fue expulsado de la villa de los héroes del Japón, está pagando su castigo de otra forma, solo espéralo y lo verás. Y en cuanto a tu otra pregunta, muy buena pregunta por cierto, sobre como Goku se hará fuerte sin obtener beneficios del contrato de maestro y sirviente o el voto de maestro y sirviente que por cierto, da un poder claramente mayor que el del contrato, aunque en este caso, solo lo obtendrían las sirvientes, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, sobre si Goku tendría algún maestro, pues, no puedo darte una respuesta exacta, principalmente por el tema del spoilers, pero solo te diré que en ciertas forma, se pondrá a prueba para fortalecerse, eso es todo lo que puedo decirte amigo, aunque me gustó tu pregunta, ya que eres el primero que me la hace, pero tendrás que ser paciente para esperar como avanza la trama para descubrirlo adecuadamente, XD. Muchas Gracias por apoyar el fanfic.

**Timothy:** Gracias por tu apoyo al fanfic amigo, en cuanto a tu petición, lo siento, pero no se va a poder, el Súper Saiyayin le daría demasiado power up exagerado que no iría de acuerdo con lo que planeo en la historia, además de que si ves mi otro canal, no me gusta darle ese tipo de cosas al Goku de Dragon Ball que uso, ni Kaioken, ni transformaciones ni nada de eso, yo me inclino más por lo de Dragon Ball que por lo de Z, aunque ciertas cosas y referencias del mismo si aparezcan en raras ocasiones, pero hasta ahí, usar el Super Saiyayin está fuera de cuestión, no podrá ser, a lo mucho aparecería en mi fanfic de Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance, pero mucho muy adelante en el futuro en esa historia larga, pero hasta ahí, sin embargo, ni en esta historia, ni en la Date a Live, esa transformación no aparecerá en lo absoluto, lo siento amigo, pero eso lo aclaré desde hace tiempo. Aun así, te aseguro que será muy interesante lo que viene en esta historia, solo espéralo y muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Guest:** Mil Gracias por tu apoyo y me alegra que te guste la historia. Disfruta del capítulo.

**Fuckmegun:** Hola Amigo, Gracias por apoyar, y respecto a tu pregunta, sí amigo, serán más fuertes que en el canon, pero será lográndose eso proceso a proceso.

**LA ONU PERRO:** Gracias por tu apoyo amigo, me alegra que te guste la historia.

* * *

**Y pues, sin nada más que añadir comencemos.**

**Comienzo del Opening 1 del Fanfic(Opening 2 de Jojo Bizarre Aventure, 'Bloody Stream'){ ****watch?v=hK72-_2smr8 }**

**(Empieza la música mostrándose la cara de varios personajes mirando la cámara como Mio, María con ambas sonriendo mostrando sus dientes, luego Yuki con su mirada sin emociones junto a Kurumi que se muestra sonriendo y por último Goku que aparece sonriendo golpeando con su puño derecho su palma izquierda)**

**Por Debajo de las Sombras (Sale Mio desnuda dando una pose seductora tal como en el opening de Shinmai Maou No Testament siendo esa parte igual al comienzo de ese opening con mirada seductora resaltando en cuadros distintas partes de su cuerpo, y de la misma forma María sale de la misma forma seductora y desnuda como en el opening en el anime)**

**Recuerdos que despiertan dentro de ti, hierven tu sangre (Salen ahora Yuki también de la misma manera que sale desnuda en el opening de Shinmai Maou No Testament con su miradas seductoras resaltando en cuadros distintas partes de su cuerpo, y también se muestra allí a Kurumi desnuda de pie haciendo una pose seductora desnuda doblando su rodilla izquierda, levantando sus brazos y juntando sus manos hacia arriba mostrando sus bellas axilas, así como abriendo levemente su boca para mostrar sus bellos labios)**

**Tu pasado se transforma, en la fuerza que te hará seguir de pie, en esta lucha(Se muestra a Goku luchando contra Garou en mano a mano chocando puños y patadas con ambos mirándose con una sonrisa desafiante)**

**En ti estará el amor, la suerte que el mundo te dará, es de héroes sonreír, sin miedo y temor (Mio, Kurumi, Yuki y María mostraban rostros tristes, pero Goku se muestra sonriendo en su forma clásica frente a ellas, y ellas también sonríen al verlo)**

**(Luego se muestra tanto al grupo de héroes integrados por la hermana de Yuki, Kurumi, Takashi y Shiba con miradas serias de los primeros mientras el último sonríe con sus ojos cerrados; así como a Basara con una mirada seria acompañado de 6 personas con armaduras misteriosas que aparentemente también son de la villa de los héroes)**

**Engañaré a la oscuridad, con valor mantendré la paz( Se muestra a Zolgear acompañado de Zest y algunos otros demonios sonriendo con maldad, así como a una sombra detrás de él que sonríe de forma psicótica que tiene detrás suyo a varios monstruos ocultos.**

**No importa cuán difícil sea, lo voy a lograr(Se muestra a Leohart sentado en su trono, y después a un ser misterioso con ojos rojos brillantes que lidera a otras 9 seres entre las que se incluye la hermanastra de Leohart, Liala quien se mostraba sonriendo.)**

**La puerta del destino se abrirá, y nos mostrará el futuro (Nos muestra a una hermosa chica de baja estatura de pelo largo, orejas puntiagudas y ojos negros que mira sin emoción liderando a un gran grupo de seres ocultos en las sombras)**

**(Luego se muestra a Jin Toujou con su espada y armadura de héroe, y también a los miembros del consejo de héroes junto a una hermosa chica rubia también con armadura de héroe)**

**Como una tormenta sangrienta, arde con una piedra sangrienta (Se muestra a Garou luchando contra Yuki, Takashi y Kurumi con una sonrisa bestial mientras estos tenían una mirada seria, para luego mirar desafiante a Shiba)**

**Observa como las tinieblas cubren su interior (Se nos muestra a Goku luchando contra el infame Zolgear quien le lanza hechizos a Goku que esquiva con dificultad dirigiéndose a él)**

**No me detendré, mis objetivo cumpliré, ¡voy a luchar! (Se muestra a Goku rodeándose de su aura blanca azulada de Ki para lanzar finalmente un Kamehameha)**

**¡Marcado está mi piel! (Se muestra a Goku ahora parado con una mirada seria en medio de Mio, Kurumi, María y Yuki con todos ellos teniendo una mirada seria y mirando la pantalla terminando el opening)**

**Fin del Opening 1 del Fanfic(Opening 2 de Jojo Bizarre Aventure, 'Bloody Stream'){ **watch?v=hK72-_2smr8 **}**

* * *

**No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Shinmai Maou No Testament ni de los soundtracks u otros animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Akira Toriyama y Tetsuto Uesu respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundtracks usados en el fanfic, y a los creadores de los personajes de otros animes.**

* * *

**Goku en un Mundo de Demonios y Otros Seres.**

**Capítulo 9: Hasshuken Furioso. **

* * *

**/Mansión, Castillo de Zolgear/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Bleach - Hollowed 2{ **** watch?v=BB5SR00QHyQ**** }**

– ¡¿Qué?! * Dice desconcertado y sorprendido Zolgear apartando sus manos de Mio, y al darse cuenta de que algo venía de arriba, se apartó de Mio dando un salto hacia atrás, y eso que venía del techo que ahora lo atravesó, llegó finalmente al suelo, produciendo un levantamiento de polvo en el lugar que impedía la visibilidad de Zolgear, Kanna y Mio para ver quien fue el que llegó.

Pero luego se pudo ver que las cadenas y esposas que aprisionaban a Mio fueron completamente destruidas a una súper velocidad liberando a Mio quien quedó ahora en cuclillas en el suelo sorprendida, y luego la misma al ponerse de pie, puso la boca abierta al ver que, o más bien quien fue el que llegó.

Mio estaba con la boca abierta, pero luego sonrió con lágrimas de emoción al ver quien era su salvador que había llegado, y no podía ser mejor persona para ella en este momento.

– ¡¿Quién eres y como te atreves a irrumpir en mi casa?! * Dice en voz alta Zolgear molesto, y al despejarse completamente la polvareda se pudo ver que se trataba de alguien de baja estatura que portaba la versión masculina del uniforme de Mio, con una estatura baja de unos 123 cm de altura, con una cola marrón que envuelve su cintura en forma de cinturón, tiene el cabello negro con puntas y brillo gris, este consiste en tres mechones colgando a la derecha de su frente con cuatro picos y tres mechones por detrás, con ojos con iris de color ónix, y la piel blanca.

–Soy Son Goku, pero me dicen Goku * Dice Goku con un rostro serio quien es el que llegó al rescate, mirando con clara hostilidad a Zolgear quien aprieta los dientes molesto, ya que se supone que en estos momentos él debería de estar agonizando y muriendo según las ordenes que le dio a María mediante el chantaje.

–Y me atrevo a venir aquí no solo para llevarme a Mio y María, sino también por otra razón * Dice Goku con seriedad para luego apretar sus dientes, y sus puños demostrando que estaba conteniendo su ira.

– ¡Por todos las personas inocentes que mataste, y por las personas inocentes a quienes hiciste llorar, como Mio y María! * Dice Goku en voz alta viéndose la imagen de los padres de Mio siendo asesinados por Zolgear con ella sufriendo mucho y llorando por esto, y también a la madre de María a quien Zolgear tiene prisionera, y a María llorando después de su pelea con Goku sufriendo ella por todo a lo que conllevó esto.

– ¡YO TE DESTROZARÉ! * Grita con furia Goku desafiante a Zolgear quien muestra un rostro sorprendido a la vez que molesto, mirándose ambos con clara rivalidad.

Goku finalmente está cara a cara con el infame Zolgear, la pelea entre ambos finalmente está a punto de iniciar.

**Fin de Soundtrack Bleach - Hollowed 2{ **** watch?v=BB5SR00QHyQ**** } **(Perdón si lo repetí, pero pensé que era necesario, creo que es la mejor entrada hasta ahora de Goku en mis distintos fanfics que tengo de él, XD)

**Comienzo de Soundtrack One Piece Soundtrack- CP9 { **** watch?v=70nY4XpwjOw**** }**

Después de pasado varios segundos, Zolgear empezó a reír con burla.

– ¡Ajajajajajaja! ¡Qué buena broma acabas de decir! * Dice Zolgear riéndose a carcajadas con burla y malicia mientras se tocaba con su mano izquierda la cabeza para luego dejar de reír, y bajar esa mano.

–No estoy bromeando, lo digo en serio * Dice Goku con seriedad.

–Lo sé, pero sigue sonando a broma que tu creas que puedes derrotarme * Dice sonriendo con malicia Zolgear.

– ¿Ah sí? Pues espero que sepas que he derrotado a una gran cantidad de oponentes que pensaban lo mismo de mí, que no puedo contarlos con dedos de mis manos * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante.

– ¿Así que tú eres Son Goku? Es cierto que pudiste darle pelea a el Monstruo Humano y venciste a Lars, pero ambos no son más que unos novatos como tú, yo tengo mucha más experiencia en combate, y más poder del que te imaginas * Dice Zolgear sonriendo con malicia, pero Goku no perdía la calma por eso.

– ¿Ah sí? Y dime, si eres tan fuerte, ¿Por qué no tomaste a Mio y mi vida por ti mismo? ¿Por qué forzaste a María a ello, es porque me tienes miedo, o quizás las temes a ellas y a sus poderes ocultos con el que pueden superarnos a ambos? * Dice Goku con seriedad, estas palabras sorprendieron tanto a Mio como a María que estaba arriba viendo por el hoyo que dejó Goku, a la vez que molestaron a Zolgear quien hizo una mueca.

– ¡Jujuju! Claro que podía hacer eso, simplemente quise hacerlo más rápido y con el mínimo esfuerzo posible, no soy fanático de peleas absurdas que sé que ganaré * Dice Zolgear sonriendo con malicia, luego miró de vuelta a Mio quien lo observaba con hostilidad para luego mirar de nuevo a Goku.

–Dime Son Goku ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en proteger a Mio Naruse? * Dice Zolgear con malicia sonriendo, estas palabras sorprendieron a Mio, mientras Goku se quedaba callado confundido por esa pregunta.

– ¿Acaso es porque te ha enceguecido su belleza? Bueno, hay que admitir su sola belleza que es fuera de este mundo puede servir de una especie de afrodisíaco o maldición, que en alguien como tú que aparenta ser un ingenuo y estúpido inocente, es muy efectivo para ejercer en ti una manipulación así * Dice Zolgear sonriendo con malicia y burla, Mio no podía creer escuchar tal cosa quedando con la boca abierta.

–Los Demonios tienen en su naturaleza usar a los humanos, así que creo que tal como yo pretendo usar Mio Naruse para mis fines, ella te usa para los suyos, usando su belleza para convertirte en su vil mascota a sus servicios, después de todo es descendiente de la realeza demonio, así que eso es normal * Dice Zolgear sonriendo con malicia.

– ¡En síntesis, estás en las manos de Mio Naruse y no te das cuenta! ¡Jajajajaja! * Dice riéndose con maldad Zolgear a carcajadas viéndose la imagen gigante de una Mio desnuda con una expresión seductora mientras sostenía en sus dos manos a un Goku pequeño dormido, siendo una imagen simbólica de lo que explica Zolgear, ya que según él, Mio tiene a Goku en sus manos.

– ¡Cállate, yo nunca vería a Goku de ese modo! * Dice en voz alta molesta, indignada y furiosa Mio.

– ¿Y cómo sabes que no lo haces indirectamente? * Dice Zolgear sonriendo con malicia.

–Si lo hace o no me importa * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante sorprendiendo a Mio.

– ¿Qué? * Pregunta Zolgear serio.

–Dije que incluso si fuera así, protegería a Mio, ya que sé que no es mala, no es como tú * Dice Goku con seriedad y determinación sonrojando a Mio con esas palabras.

–Goku * Dice sonrojada, conmovida y sonriendo Mio.

–Bueno, eso realmente no me importa, comencemos de una vez esta pelea, mocoso * Dice Zolgear sonriendo con confianza y malicia.

–Es mejor que retrocedas Mio * Dice Goku con seriedad a Mio.

– ¡Goku, yo también quiero pelear, ese sujeto mató a mis padres, luchemos juntos! * Dice Mio con seriedad y determinación, pero Goku negó con la cabeza.

–No, te has hecho más fuerte en este tiempo, de alguna forma lo puedo sentir, pero aun así, quiero pelear solo, además ese tipo busca atraparte y quitarte tus poderes, lo mejor es que no pelees, al menos no contra él, pero si podrías intervenir si esa niña se mete * Dice Goku con seriedad, señalando a Kanna.

–Está bien, Kanna no intervendrá, ya que ella irá a vigilar que no entre nadie en la puerta del castillo, seremos tú y yo, te aplastaré para tomar a Mio Naruse por mí mismo * Dice sonriendo con malicia Zolgear, Mio no quería aceptar esto, pero a regañadientes retrocedió, al parecer no estaba muy conforme con esto, ya que con toda el alma deseaba vengarse de Zolgear, a la vez que Kanna asintió desapareciendo con su tele transportación retirándose del ese lugar.

**Fin de Soundtrack One Piece Soundtrack- CP9 { **** watch?v=70nY4XpwjOw**** }**

* * *

**/Con Garou/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack ONE PUNCH MAN OST: ONE TAKE MAN 2 - 26 – Fear{ **** watch?v=Nr7n-hYr5w0&t=59s**** }**

Garou estaba parado mirando a Zest quien está inconsciente en el suelo de espaldas con los ojos cerrados, el mismo la miraba con seriedad.

–Esta pelea fue corta aunque interesante, pude entender algo de como pelean los llamados demonios, aunque estoy seguro de que hay demonios mucho más fuertes que ellas, pero igual fue interesante, siento como me hago más fuerte a medida que peleo en este mundo * Dice Garou sonriendo al estilo badass.

–Ese tal Zolgear está adentro de ese castillo, supongo que Goku lo tiene como presa, aunque eso en lo absoluto me importa, aunque no me gustaría tener que enfrentarme al mismo oponente junto a él * Dice Garou con seriedad, al no querer compartir presa con Goku.

–Me hubiera gustado ver que tal lo hacían esas del Clan de los Héroes, aunque si no pueden contra esos demonios de bajo nivel, entonces significa que son basuras sin talento ni potencial oculto, pero estoy seguro de que si lo lograron, la pregunta es, ¿Qué sigue para mí? Quizás deba entrar allí para buscar algo más interesante * Dice Garou con seriedad planeando ir de vuelta a la mansión, pero en eso una gran sombra apareció a unos metros detrás de él, pero él se dio cuenta.

– ¡Hoh! ¿Así que hay un guardia afuera? Supongo que esta demonio tenía una contra medida en caso de que sea derrotada, para proteger a su amo de mí evitando que yo entre de vuelta al castillo * Dice Garou sonriendo con malicia al estilo badass volteando para ver que apareció un ser enorme detrás de él, su aspecto físico recuerda claramente a un Oni debido a su tamaño desproporcionado y sus grandes cuernos; además de contar con un largo pelaje grisáceo en la parte superior de su espalda. Su boca es triangular exhibiendo sus grandes fauces y sus ojos son de un color rojo de pupila rasgada y esclerótica roja.

**Fin de Soundtrack ONE PUNCH MAN OST: ONE TAKE MAN 2 - 26 – Fear{ **** watch?v=Nr7n-hYr5w0&t=59s**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack One punch man - OST - 12. Kowa{ **** watch?v=uZh7gJrhFI0&list=PL3IUXJYn3UtEb1HEyOTLTH_QORRSJ1gi1&index=11**** }**

– ¿Guardia? Yo más bien me llamaría perro, el perro, o más bien la mascota de la familia, ese es el roll que me dieron * Dice el sujeto de aspecto monstruoso.

–"¿Un Kaijin? Mm, se parece en cierta forma, pero dudo que encuentre uno aquí, eso quiere decir que es un demonio, después de todo tengo entendido que así como hay demonios humanoides como esta chica, también hay demonios que se ven como monstruos o bestias, él debe de ser uno de ellos, de los cuales algunos pueden razonar y otros no, creo que este si puede" * Dice en su mente Garou sonriendo al estilo badass

– ¿Perro o Mascota? ¿Y que ese es tu roll? Qué raro sujeto, bueno, no me importa saber el trasfondo de lo que dices, supongo que al ver que la derroté vienes a intentar detenerme e impedir que entre a ese castillo a enfrentar al dueño del mismo que seguro también es tu dueño ¿Verdad perrito? * Pregunta Garou en tono burlón y desafiante sonriendo.

–Acertaste en la mayor parte de lo que dijiste, excepto por una cosa, Zolgear es solo socio de mi actual amo, no mi dueño, yo tengo un roll asignado como el perro de la familia, y voy cumplir ese roll, ya que eso es lo que mi actual amo quiere, y como un perro de la familia, debo atacar quien se me ordene, en este caso, a ti Garou, El Monstruo Humano, voy a comerte. Y por cierto, me llamo Goshinki * Dice sonriendo bestialmente el demonio monstruo cuyo nombre es Goshinki.

– ¿Con que Goshinki? Sigo pensando que eres raro, pero eso no importa * Dice Garou sonriendo al estilo badass poniéndose en pose de pelea estando ambos a punto de luchar.

**Fin de Soundtrack One punch man - OST - 12. Kowa{ **** watch?v=uZh7gJrhFI0&list=PL3IUXJYn3UtEb1HEyOTLTH_QORRSJ1gi1&index=11**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack One Punch Man - Crisis OST - (Extended){ **** watch?v=L967lFrjpWg**** }**

En eso Garou se lazó a gran velocidad a atacarlo, pero Goshinki antes de que llegara, desapareció de su vista, sorprendiendo a Garou.

– ¿Qué? * Dice Garou sorprendido, cuando de repente se vio sorprendido por una poderosa por una poderosa patada derecha del monstruo demoniaco en toda su cara y parte de su pecho al ser un gran pie, mandándolo a volar hasta caer fuertemente de cara al suelo.

–"¿Se movió tan rápido a pesar de tener un cuerpo tan grande? Creo que su fisiología es lo que lo ayuda a eso al ser algo delgado y no ancho, sin embargo, aún si es así de rápido, se anticipó muy rápido a mi movimiento" * Dice Garou con seriedad en su mente sorprendido con la boca sangrante, poniéndose de pie adolorido.

– ¡Ajajajaja! ¿Qué pasó Garou, no que eras el Monstruo Humano, que piensa colocarse en el pináculo de todos para no perder contra nadie? * Dice Goshinki burlonamente a lo que Garou voltea a mirarlo molesto.

–"¿Con que de alguna forma sabe sobre mí?" * Se pregunta con seriedad Garou.

–Ya veo, realmente no eres un debilucho en lo absoluto, pero no me subestimes * Dice Garou sonriendo bestialmente preparándose para atacar de nuevo, y de nuevo a toda velocidad corre para atacarlo haciendo incluso fintas para dar puñetazos y patadas, pero Goshinki increíblemente se anticipaba moviéndose velozmente a pesar de su tamaño moviéndose de un lado a otro, y finalmente dándole un golpe de garra derecha a Garou hiriéndole el pecho y abdomen con sus afiladas uñas mandándolo a volar, aunque el mismo da unas volteretas en el aire aterrizando de pie, aunque dificultosamente, tocándose luego las zonas de sus heridas.

–"¿Cómo es posible, incluso si es veloz, yo soy más rápido, tampoco tiene ninguna maestría en combate ni mucho menos, pero se anticipa así de fácil como si yo fuera un libro abierto? ¿Acaso sus ojos pueden ver tan bien mis movimientos que no puedo hacerlos impredecibles?" * Se pregunta Garou sorprendido en su mente.

–El Supuesto Monstruo Humano resultó ser una basura, no cabe dudas que Zest resultó ser decepcionante al dejarse vencer por alguien como tú * Dice burlonamente y sonriendo con maldad Goshinki, aunque convenientemente él no tiene en cuenta que los movimientos de Garou están algo más lentos debido a las heridas que le causó la propia Zest quien dentro de todo, opuso algo de resistencia a un Garou que luchaba en óptimas condiciones.

En eso Garou se movió hacia distintas direcciones tratando de confundir a Goshinki, para luego intentar atacar a este por su izquierda, pero Goshinki volteó sorpresivamente hacia donde se supone que Garou debía tomarlo por sorpresa sorprendiendo a este.

–"¡Imposible!" * Dice Garou sorprendido cuando Goshinki intentó morderle el brazo derecho a Garou, quien lo quitó a tiempo, pero quedó expuesto a un golpe de garra izquierdo de Goshinki en su espalda.

– ¡Guh! * Dice con dolor Garou escupiendo sangre y siendo mandado a volar una vez más de cara al suelo, realmente está en problemas en estos momentos.

–"¿Por qué, porque puede saber lo que hago? Es como si, es como si…." * Decía Garou molesto al principio para luego ampliar sus ojos, y sonreír al estilo badas de forma salvaje mostrando sus dientes, el mismo con algo de dolor se pone de pie limpiándose la boca con su brazo izquierdo, Goshinki de alguna forma dejó de reír, poniéndose algo serio.

–Ya conozco tu habilidad, tú puedes leer la mente ¿Verdad? Aunque lo niegues, sé que eso es * Dice Garou sonriendo al estilo badass, a lo que Goshinki sonríe con maldad.

– ¡Ajajajaja! ¿Así que te diste cuenta? Sí, es cierto, yo puedo leer tu mente, es muy divertido como te frustrabas al no poder descubrirlo, aunque también fue interesante como me comparabas con seres de tu mundo que se ven como monstruos al igual que yo, que seas de otro mundo es algo bastante interesante, seguramente a mis superiores les interesaría mucho eso, tanto como para dejarte vivo y saber más sobre ti, pero a mí eso no me detendrá mientras no me ordenen apiadarme de ti, por lo que voy a matarte sin piedad y devorarte, así que vete despidiendo, porque aunque sepas de mi habilidad, no tienes como vencerme * Dice Goshinki sonriendo burlonamente con maldad.

**Fin de Soundtrack One Punch Man - Crisis OST - (Extended){ **** watch?v=L967lFrjpWg**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack One Punch Man Season 2 OST - Im A Monster (Garou theme){ **** watch?v=AtZG8jzFDZ8**** }**

–"En verdad eres tonto, hay una gran diferencia entre no saberse cuál es una habilidad, que saberse a la hora de enfrentarla y descubrir una debilidad" * Dice Garou burlonamente en su mente sabiendo que Goshinki puede saber lo que piensa, y este se molesta por lo que Garou piensa.

– Insecto humano ¿Acaso crees que mi habilidad tiene un punto débil? * Dice Goshinki molesto.

–Por supuesto, en que tú no sepas dicho punto débil no quiere decir que no lo tenga, ni yo lo sé aún, pero voy a atacarte para descubrirlo, y cuando lo haga, lo aprovecharé inmediatamente para no darte tiempo de que puedas anticiparte aunque leas mi mente * Dice Garou sonriendo al estilo badass lanzándose al ataque.

– ¡No tiene caso! * Dice Goshinki burlonamente con una sonrisa bestial mientras Garou saltaba hacia distintas direcciones con la habilidad de Watchdogman a toda velocidad moviéndose en cuatro patas.

Luego se lanzó en doble patada hacia la cara de Goshinki quien se quita, pero esta vez a pesar de leer la mente de Garou, se quitó por muy poco, dándole una fuerte patada derecha en el abdomen herido de Garou.

– ¡Ugh! * Dice con dolor escupiendo sangre Garou, sin embargo no fue mandando a volar, ya que antes de que eso pase, sostuvo mismo pie de Goshinki sorprendiendo a este.

– ¡No puede ser! * Dice Goshinki sorprendido mientras Garou sonreía a pesar de tener los labios manchados de su sangre.

–Apuesto a que ya leíste mi mente, pero si, ya descubrí justo ahora tu punto débil, y ese es **'La Improvisación'**, hacer algo en ese mismo momento, no te da el tiempo de usar tu habilidad para anticiparte, al menos no si tu oponente te supera en velocidad, mi error fue siempre planear mis movimientos de antemano, así que usé la improvisación, y basándome en el momento, encontré esta oportunidad, ya te tengo, solo eres fuerte por tu habilidad, pero sin ella, no eres rival para el monstruo humano, sin embargo te daré el honor de que conozcas una técnica de la escuela hermana de la que provengo * Dice Garou sonriendo bestialmente, Goshinki de repente al leer lo que Garou tenía pensado hacerle, puso una expresión de miedo.

– ¡No dejaré que lo hagas, suéltame! * Grita Goshinki nervioso y molesto queriendo usar sus garras y boca colmilluda contra Garou, pero este se anticipaba fácilmente al estar tan cerca, y Goshinki no poder moverse en lo absoluto cómodo.

– ¡Vaya! ¿Qué pasa perrito? ¿Qué se siente que tu oponente se anticipe a lo que tú quieres hacer?, Bueno, de cualquier forma es tu final * Dice Garou sonriendo bestialmente flexionando su puño derecho con sus primeros nudillos extendidos similar al puño de leopardo.

– ¡SEMPUU TETSUZAN KEN! (¡Puño de Corte de Hierro Torbellino!" * Grita Garou el nombre de su técnica generando una especie de ventisca en su mano derecha moviéndola a toda velocidad generando una especie de rotación de dicha mano, creando una poderosa presión de torbellino, que termina cortando a Goshinki en varios pedazos circulares, incluyendo a su gran cabeza como a sus colmillos que se hicieron trizas, e incluso la propia pierna sostenida por Garou con su mano izquierda, dispersándose la sangre de este siendo así su final, Goshinki fue derrotado y muerto no quedando más que pequeños pedazos de él, con Garou luego dando un suspiro de alivio y agotamiento.

**Fin de Soundtrack One Punch Man Season 2 OST - Im A Monster (Garou theme){ **** watch?v=AtZG8jzFDZ8**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou no Testament [CD1] OST - Akumu no Yochou{ **** watch?v=PUV5S3mXlYw&list=PLzyINkUMVQEcaQIvHdJH_3ECo5FKJnage&index=14**** }**

–Fiuuu, este sujeto fue problemático, una habilidad para leer las mentes, eso fue interesante * Dice Garou sonriendo al estilo badass mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia donde está tendida Zest.

– ¿Y esta qué? Supongo que sigue inconsciente y por eso no escuchó nada de la pelea, bueno, no es mi asunto * Dijo Garou con seriedad, queriendo dirigirse de vuelta hacia el castillo, cuando de repente una especie de círculo mágico de runas los envolvió tanto a él como a la propia Zest, sorprendiendo a Garou.

– ¡No jodas! ¡¿Otra vez lo haces?! ¡Aún no termino! * Grita Garou molesto para que finalmente tanto su cuerpo, como el de Zest, se vean envueltos en una luz verde brillante y desaparezcan del lugar ambos, sin embargo, sin que Garou, Zest o Goshinki se dieran cuanta, habían dos personas que los estuvieron observando desde las afueras del castillo, uno era Lars, y la otra persona era alguien de baja estatura, prácticamente siendo casi de la misma estatura que Goku, aunque trayendo una capucha, ambos vieron tanto la pelea de Garou con Zest, así como la de este con Goshinki.

–Ese es Garou, el Monstruo Humano, ha estado llamando la atención bastante últimamente, pero parece que ahora ya no solo se mete en los asuntos de los Héroes, sino también en el de los demonios, sin dudas es bastante fuerte ¿ Qué piensa usted de él? * Pregunta Lars a la persona pequeña encapuchada.

–Diría que es un joven prometedor, pero con una gran ambición peligrosa, no es la típica persona que ambiciona simplemente poder, es mucho más complejo que eso, y eso es justamente lo que lo hace bastante peligroso, seguramente tanto la Facción Moderada, como la Facción que está con el Rey Leohart, así como los Demonios de la Élite, lo tendrán en cuenta incluso si tiene una fuerte enemistad con el Clan de los Héroes, lo que Zest dijo es en cierta forma cierto, **'El enemigo de mi enemigo, puede llegar a ser también mi enemigo'**, es probable que incluso los propios Dioses pondrán su atención en él tarde o temprano, solo espero que **'Ellos' **no quieran sacar provecho de su potencial para llevarlo de su lado * Dice con seriedad dicha persona de baja estatura cuya voz suena como la de una niña, dando a entender que es una chica.

– ¿Ellos? ¿Así que se refiere a esos sujetos? ¿Cree que empezarán a moverse pronto? * Pregunta Lars con seriedad.

–Espero que no, ya hay suficientes problemas con el Consejo Demonio del que Zolgear es parte, así como un peligro latente de los 10 Demonios de la Elite liderados por el General Demonio, que no sabemos en qué momento pueden hacer de las suyas cuando se les dé la gana, las cosas solo empeorarían mucho más si **'Ellos'**, esa organización empieza a moverse, pero desagraciadamente ocurrirá tarde o temprano, y si eso ocurre, El Reino de los Demonios, El de los Humanos y El de los Dioses correrían peligro en el futuro, y esto podría tener consecuencias peores que **'La Gran Guerra'** y lo peor es que conozco a un posible miembro de esa organización criminal* Dice con seriedad esta pequeña encapuchada, que sin embargo a pesar de su voz infantil, habla como toda una adulta ¿Quién será, y a que se refiere con **'Ellos'**? ¿Qué tipo de Organización Criminal es de la que habla, que puede desatar grandes consecuencias? ¿Y a donde fueron Garou y Zest?

**Fin de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou no Testament [CD1] OST - Akumu no Yochou{ **** watch?v=PUV5S3mXlYw&list=PLzyINkUMVQEcaQIvHdJH_3ECo5FKJnage&index=14**** }**

* * *

**/Con Goku vs Zolgear/**

Goku y Zolgear se miraban seriamente con rivalidad, Mio miraba desde atrás preocupada, la pelea entre ambos estaba a punto de comenzar, por su parte, María miraba desde arriba donde había peleado con Goku, y este último hizo un gran hoyo, la misma ya no estaba en su forma de máximo poder con su llave, teniendo su forma súcubo normal, siendo de vuelta pequeña.

–"Solo tengo que ganar esta pelea, deshacerme de este mocoso plebeyo, y lo tendré todo" * Dice Zolgear en su mente sonriendo maliciosamente.

* * *

**/Con María/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou no Testament [CD1] OST - Datte Imouto dakara{ **** watch?v=wA7QjgAWfrw&list=PLzyINkUMVQEcaQIvHdJH_3ECo5FKJnage&index=9**** }**

Y arriba María miraba con preocupación desde el hoyo.

–"Goku-san" * Dice María preocupada en su mente, cuando de repente a la habitación en donde estaba, llegaron Yuki y Kurumi.

–María * Dice con seriedad Yuki volteando María.

–¡Yuki-san, Kurumi-san! * Dice María sorprendida.

–Han derrotado a esos dos * Dice María sonriendo, asintiendo las dos.

– ¿Dónde está Goku? * Pregunta con seriedad Kurumi, a lo que María señala abajo con su mirada, y tanto Kurumi como Yuki se dieron cuenta de que el pequeño encaraba valientemente a Zolgear.

–Ese debe Zolgear ¿No? * Pregunta con seriedad Yuki.

–Sí, es Zolgear-sama, miembro del consejo demonio * Dice María con seriedad.

–Supongo que es el sujeto que te chantajeó de alguna forma para que hagas todo esto ¿No? * Pregunta con seriedad Kurumi, sorprendiendo a María.

– ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! * Dice sorprendida María.

–No lo sabía, solo lo intuía, teniendo en cuenta tu gran lealtad hacia Mio, se me hacía extraño que la traicionaras, ya que no ganabas nada con hacer eso a simple vista, y menos creo que había una razón para que la odies, o algo así * Dice Kurumi con seriedad.

–Yo…* Dice María con tristeza inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo.

– ¿Dime una cosa María, el chantaje solo consistía en que le entregues a Mio? * Pregunta Yuki con seriedad, y esta pregunta impactó a María, ya que efectivamente no era lo único ni lo peor que Zolgear le exigió.

María no tuvo más opción que decirles toda la verdad, sobre el secuestro de su madre, sobre las exigencias de Zolgear, sobre la **'ayuda'** en cierta forma que dejó María a Goku para que alguien lo salvara, y sobre cómo fue su pelea, Yuki apretó los dientes con rabia, Kurumi por su parte se mostraba muy triste por esto, aunque también enfadada.

–No espero que me perdonen ni mucho menos, yo tomé la dura decisión que creí mi única alternativa válida, sé que tienen todo el derecho de odiarme, especialmente tú Yuki, puse en riesgo la vida del chico que aman y… * Iba a decir con lágrimas de tristeza María, pero Yuki la interrumpe.

–Decisión equivocada por cierto, dime María ¿Te arrepientes de haber tomado esa decisión? * Pregunta Yuki molesta sin mirarla, realmente ella estaba enojada, si solo era entregar a Mio, no hubiera sido tan grave, ya que solo tenían que luchar a toda costa para rescatarla, pero matar a Goku era otra cosa comparado con esa, ya que si él moría no había vuelta atrás, y el dolor de las chicas sería inmenso.

–Sí, después de pelear con él, y de escucharlo, si me arrepiento, me arrepiento de todo, aun así, sé que eso no es suficiente, si quieren odiarme, ódienme, si quieren matarme, no me opondré, pero solo pido a cambio que me permitan cerciorarme de que mi madre está a salvo * Dice con lágrimas María, pero Yuki se acerca a ella y le toca sus hombros con sus dos manos mirándola fijamente sorprendiendo a la súcubo.

–Morir es fácil después de cometer un pecado así, pero es más difícil quedarte vivo, y enfrentarlo envés de huir. Estoy enfadada, muy enfadada, si hubieras matado a Goku te hubiera odiado hasta la muerte, pero no lo hiciste, así que redímete ¿Cómo? Quédate y gánate nuestra confianza de nuevo, haciendo feliz a Goku, tal como nosotras y Mio queremos hacerlo. Todas hemos cometido fallas, la tuya es la peor sin dudas, pero así no se miden las cosas, lo que más importa es que hacer para redimirte. Sé una verdadera familia para Goku, únete a él, sele fiel, demuéstrale amor, y no lo abandones, ya que eso es lo que él quiere, no huyas, quédate con él, solo entonces se me irá el enojo que siento por ti ahora María * Dice Yuki mirándo fijamente a los ojos a María quien se sorprende por completo por las palabras de Yuki, ella claramente se imaginaba que de todas las chicas, Yuki sería la más dura, al tratarse de que la vida de Goku estuvo en riesgo, y no estuvo equivocada, pero aun así, le sorprende y le conmueve de que ella le diera otra oportunidad para redimirse.

– ¡Lo haré! * Dice llorando María, asintiendo Yuki soltándola, y luego Kurumi se le acerca a María abrazando su cabeza sorprendiendo a la súcubo.

–Yo también estoy enfadada, pero, sé que estuviste sufriendo mucho, y si hubieras llegado a hacer posible esa tragedia, tú misma hubieras estado destrozada como nosotras, yo misma en el pasado también quise hacerle cosas malas a Goku, así que te entiendo, hagámoslo felices juntas * Dice con lágrimas sonriendo levemente Kurumi mientras la abraza, María quien está llorando asiente, Yuki simplemente voltea, pero emite una leve sonrisa, aunque se muestre dura con María, en el fondo, sabe que no es una mala persona, y que estaba sufriendo, por lo que si Goku decidió seguir confiando en ella, Yuki también lo haría a pesar de todo.

**Fin de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou no Testament [CD1] OST - Datte Imouto dakara{ **** watch?v=wA7QjgAWfrw&list=PLzyINkUMVQEcaQIvHdJH_3ECo5FKJnage&index=9**** }**

* * *

**/Con Goku vs Zolgear/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball GT - Soundtrack Baby 2{ **** watch?v=B6nYFWI0FeY**** }**

Zolgear miraba a Goku sonriendo con malicia, mientras que Goku miraba con seriedad en su pose de pelea al estilo tortuga.

– ¿Artes marciales de cuerpo a cuerpo, eh? Te enseñaré lo inútil que es eso a lado de mi forma de luchar * Dice Zolgear sonriendo con malicia y burla.

– ¿Así que subestimas las artes marciales? Bueno, veamos si son tan inútiles como tú piensas, o si son lo suficientemente buenas como para patearte el trasero * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

–Eres un mocoso engreído, te voy a poner en tu lugar, y luego voy a tomarla a ella, y quedarme con el poder del Rey Demonio Wilbert, junto con su cuerpo ¡Jujuju! * Dice Zolgear riendo malévolamente, esto le dio un profundo asco a Mio, mientras Goku sin embargo solo sonríe desafiante.

–Inténtalo, no dejaré que pases de mi ni que le toques un solo pelo * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante y de forma salvaje.

Pero en eso a Zolgear le brillaron sus ojos en un color púrpura a lo que Goku de repente se sintió aparentemente paralizado.

– ¡Ujujuju! ¿Pensaste que jugaríamos bajo tus reglas? No me interesa perder mi tiempo en una basura como tú, a diferencia de la hija de Wilbert, tú no tienes nada en tu interior que me pueda ser útil, así que no tengo porque dejarte con vida o dudar en matarte * Dice Zolgear sonriendo con malicia caminando hacia Goku quien aparentemente está inmóvil, sin embargo, la magia de Zolgear, también afectó a Mio, quien está paralizada.

– ¡Goku! * Dice preocupada Mio.

–Oh, puedes hablar Mio Naruse, parece que te vas fortaleciendo a medida que pase el tiempo, naturalmente después de acabar con esta basura que tienes de guardaespaldas, te haré mía, tanto tu cuerpo como tu poder del Rey Demonio, así lo serán * Dice Zolgear mirando levemente a Mio sonriendo con malicia, para luego centrar su mirada en Goku, quien tiene una expresión seria en su rostro aparentemente inmóvil, no solo Mio, sino María, Yuki y Kurumi que veían todo desde arriba se preocupaban por él.

–Dime Son Goku, ¿Que se siente saber que fuiste derrotado antes de siquiera pelear? * Pregunta Zolgear sonriendo con malicia mientras se acercaba.

–No sé eso, porque aún no fui derrotado * Dice Goku ahora sonriendo desafiante a su estilo sorprendiendo a Zolgear, para luego empezar a moverse libremente sorprendiendo a todos allí.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste vencer a mi esclavitud mental?! * Dice Zolgear sorprendido.

–No lo sé, quizás fue porque en el pasado cuando era más débil y más pequeño, un sujeto llamado Blue usaba una técnica muy parecida a la tuya, de hecho caí dos veces en su técnica, quizás de alguna forma me acostumbré ¿Quién sabe? Pero creo que no deberías depender de una técnica así para ganar * Dice Goku sonriendo alegre, dejando impactado a Zolgear.

– ¡Goku es fuerte! * Dice feliz Kurumi.

–Creo saber porque no cae, ese Zolgear usa esa esclavitud mental mostrando un instinto asesino para inspirar miedo a sus oponentes, además de hurgar en los miedos profundos de la víctima, pero Goku no tiene miedo interno alguno, e incluso si lo tiene, su espíritu combatiente y voluntad son mucho más grandes como para que una magia así sea efectiva contra él, lo cuál sería distinto para cualquiera de nosotras, ya que ninguna de nosotras tenemos una voluntad como la suya, en eso nos supera incluso mucho más incluso de lo que nos supera en poder * Dice Yuki con seriedad y franqueza.

Y es como dice Yuki, Zolgear utiliza la voluntad, él miedo y las ganas de matar de otra persona para inmovilizar a sus oponentes, el efecto que causa las ataduras mentales de Zolgear son por las capacidades de su enemigo, pero la voluntad de Goku es más grande que la suya.

–Es cierto, por eso mi magia tampoco fue efectiva, aunque no hay que subestimar a Zolgear, él debe tener otras cosas ocultas aún para usar * Dice María con seriedad.

–Sí, pero como yo misma lo pude comprobar, Zolgear está muy equivocado si cree que quebrará la voluntad de Goku * Dice sonriendo Kurumi.

Por su parte Mio sonreía levemente aliviada al ver como Goku resistió sin dificultad la técnica de Zolgear, a pesar de que efectivamente parece ser mejor que la que utilizó en su contra El General Blue de la Patrulla Roja hace tiempo, aunque como dijo María, esto no es en lo absoluto lo único que Zolgear puede hacer.

–Eres interesante Son Goku, tu voluntad y espíritu de pelea es incluso más grande que tu poder, si compitiéramos solo en eso, es muy posible que ganes, pero desgraciadamente no es de eso lo que se trata nuestra pelea, así que el claro favorito a ganar, soy yo, y un mocoso sin talento como tú no podrá vencerme, la voluntad de los padres adoptivos de Mio Naruse también era grande, pero ¿Cómo terminaron? ¿Acaso me derrotaron, y pudieron seguir vivos para vivir felices con su querida hija? En lo absoluto, se convirtieron en lo mismo que te convertirás tú mocoso, En Carne Muerta * Dice Zolgear con una sonrisa malévola, y una frialdad cruel, a lo que Mio apretó los dientes con rabia rodeándose de un aura roja, a Goku también le molestaron estas palabras.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball GT - Soundtrack Baby 2{ **** watch?v=B6nYFWI0FeY**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball GT - Fight Theme{ watch?v=0W5ee6KLrvg }**

– ¿Ah sí? Pues inténtalo si crees que puedes * Dice Goku con seriedad y tono desafiante, a lo que Zolgear apuntó su mano derecha hacia Goku, lanzando varios rayos mágicos púrpuras, que Goku con golpes rápidos de sus dos puños empezó a despejarlos, aunque dichos rayos eran fuertes además de rápidos y le causaban dolor.

– ¡Hoh! Eres lo suficientemente resistente y hábil para despejar mis proyectiles mortales, pero veamos si puedes si uso mis dos manos * Dice sonriendo con malicia Zolgear ahora también apuntándole su mano izquierda a Goku lanzándole de ella también los mismos múltiples rayos mágicos púrpuras, por lo que Goku incluso usaba ahora sus piernas también para despejarlos.

–"¡Estos rayos son muy rápidos!" * Dice Goku molesto en su mente mientras despeja dichos rayos, sin embargo en un descuido, Zolgear desapareció de la vista y apareció en su costado derecho intentando darle un rodillazo derecho en dirección a su cara, pero Goku lo bloqueó con dificultad con su antebrazo derecho, a lo que Zolgear rápidamente preparó un puñetazo derecho hacia el mentón de Goku, quien quiso esquivarlo moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás, pero de forma extraña no pudo moverla, o sean específicamente no pudo mover su cuello, donde sintió dolor, al ver esto María amplió sus ojos.

– ¡¿Qué?! * Dijo sorprendido Goku, para luego recibir un fuerte puñetazo en el mentón de Zolgear mandándolo a volar hacia arriba, para que luego Zolgear con su mano izquierda apunte hacia Goku lanzando varios de esos rayos purpuras impactando de lleno a cuerpo de Goku.

– ¡Ugh! * Dice con dolor Goku escupiendo saliva mientras recibe los rayos principalmente en su abdomen estrellándose fuertemente contra la pared, quedando levemente atascado allí.

– ¡Goku! * Gritan preocupadas Mio y Yuki.

– ¡Jujujuju! Estuviste cerca de esquivarlo, pero fallaste ¿Qué te pareció mi golpe? Apuesto a que por mis palabras, pensabas que yo no sé luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, cuan equivocado estás, simplemente no creo en la estupidez de entrenar artes marciales humanas, pero naturalmente sé luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, sé luchar con magia de media distancia, e incluso soy un maestro en el uso de espadas, en síntesis, soy más completo y mejor que un novato como tú que solo depende de su propio cuerpo para luchar * Dice Zolgear sonriendo burlonamente.

–Ese Zolgear es un monstruo, pudo golpear a Goku * Dijo Kurumi temerosa con seriedad.

–"Pero hay algo extraño, estoy segura de que Goku pudo haber esquivado ese golpe" * Dice Yuki molesta con seriedad, por su parte, María ponía una expresión de preocupación, presionándose la parte de su pecho donde está su corazón, con sus dos manos.

Por su parte Goku se levantaba con dificultad poniéndose de pie, pero extrañamente no se tocaba las zonas de su cuerpo donde fue impactado por la magia de Zolgear, o su mentón donde fue golpeado con el puño del demonio, el mismo se tocaba con su mano izquierda su cuello apretándose los dientes, y esto a María le causó mayor preocupación.

– ¿Qué ocurre Son Goku? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Después de ser tan engreído, estás mostrándote decepcionante y quedando como un hablador * Dice Zolgear sonriendo con malicia burlonamente, pero Goku sonríe desafiante de nuevo.

–Tienes razón, creo que te subestimé, realmente eres fuerte, aunque…* Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante.

– ¿Aunque? * Pregunta Zolgear confundido.

–Aunque, si eso es lo mejor que tienes para pelear, entonces creo que no me podrás ganar * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante, molestando a Zolgear.

–Sigues mostrándote engreído, deberías de comprender que la razón por la que no voy enserio es para que sufras y se destruya tu espíritu * Dice Zolgear con seriedad.

–Pues no deberías hacer eso, porque puedes perder sin usar todo lo que tienes, y vas a lamentarlo después, deberías ir enserio por eso viejo * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante, esto sorprendía tanto a Mio como a Yuki, Kurumi y María.

– ¡¿Qué acaso se le zafó un tornillo?! Le dio un golpetazo sumado a fuertes ataques, y en vez de aprovechar que Zolgear se confía, ¿lo aconseja para que se lo tome enserio? * Dice Kurumi molesta por lo despreocupado que es Goku.

–Kurumi, vete acostumbrando, así es la forma de ser de Goku, él quiere que su enemigo luche con todo lo que tiene, dé lo mejor de sí, y vencerlo de ese modo, es cierto que él lucha por proteger a la gente que le importa, pero también pelea por sí mismo, porque realmente le gusta pelea, además de que no se sentiría satisfecho si vencer a Zolgear sin que este vaya enserio, incluso si es para vengar el sufrimiento de Mio y María, él quiere una victoria completa y satisfactoria * Dice Yuki con seriedad.

–"Yo lo entiendo, pero el problema es que Goku-san no está al 100% en condición física, su cuello está lastimado por nuestra pelea, por eso no esquivó es golpe de Zolgear a pesar de verlo perfectamente" * Dice María preocupada en su mente.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball GT - Fight Theme{ watch?v=0W5ee6KLrvg }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball GT - Soundtrack Baby{ **** watch?v=m5m6FSpRRHQ&t=19s }**

Por su parte Zolgear sonreía con malicia.

–Muy bien Son Goku, voy a aplastarte como lo deseas, es cierto que soy bueno en el cuerpo a cuerpo, pero lucho mejor usando una espada, así que eso lo haré ahora * Dice sonriendo con malicia Zolgear para luego levantar su mano, apareciendo una espada negra tanto en hoja como en mango gruesa, cuyos decorativos en la empuñadura son tétricos, principalmente porque parecieran alas de murciélagos, con un penetrante ojo en el centro, esto puso en alerta a los que observaban la pelea, ya que sentían un aura monstruosa de dicha arma.

–Se ve asqueroso, aunque emite un aura más débil que Byakko, pero se siente un poder increíblemente opresivo * Dice Mio con seriedad.

–Es casi como si fuera una especie de bestia que respirara en la oscuridad, me pregunto si Goku puede sentirlo * Dice con seriedad Yuki quien observa desde arriba con María y Kurumi, ambas también están nerviosas al presenciar eso.

– Esta es mi arma favorita, La Espada del Demonio, Gramr * Dice sonriendo con malicia Zolgear, mientras Goku observa con seriedad.

–"Creo que es una pena que no trajera mi báculo mágico, es que me apresuré tanto que se me olvidó, aunque él es el primer oponente fuerte que tengo aquí que usa un arma, ni modo, será para la otra, y no me olvidaré de llevarlo conmigo, o al menos eso espero" * Dice Goku en su mente sonriendo desafiante.

Zolgear se movió a una súper velocidad hacia Goku con su espada intentando cortarlo por la mitad desde sus costillas, pero este dio un salto intentando darle una patada izquierda con la planta del pie en toda la cara, pero Zolgear lo esquiva moviendo la cabeza hacia su derecha para luego de que el pequeño guerrero aterrizara, empezara a darle varios golpes rápidos con su espada, que Goku con dificultades bloqueaba con sus dos puños, a la vez que esquivaba, sin embargo, sus propios puños tenían heridas de cortadas por dicha espada.

– ¿Qué pasa Son Goku, solo sabes estar a la defensiva? Eso es digno de una basura que intenta proteger a Mio Naruse * Dice Zolgear sonriendo con maldad para luego intentar golpear a Goku con su puño derecho, pero es lo esquiva moviendo su cabeza por poco hacia su derecha, pero al hacerlo resintió el dolor en su cuello.

– ¡Kigh! * Dice con dolor Goku, pero esto no dudaría en aprovecharlo Zolgear.

– ¡Toma! * Grita Zolgear con una sonrisa bestial golpeando en el abdomen a Goku con su espada Gamr a la vez que lo cortó y lo mandó a voltear.

– ¡Kugh! * Dice con dolor Goku escupiendo sangre y siendo mandado a volar.

– ¡Goku! * Grita con preocupación Mio.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball GT - Soundtrack Baby{ **** watch?v=m5m6FSpRRHQ&t=19s }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack****『 V2 ****』- A Doppio/Diavolo Theme - Second Half Only - Golden Wind OST EXTENDED { **** watch?v=cP5coLcgPmM**** }**

– ¡Ajajajaja, eres patético, así como todos los que protegieron a Mio Naruse, incluyendo a sus patéticos padres adoptivos, y tú morirás de esa forma patética! * Dice Zolgear con burla en voz alta, pero estas palabras indignaban a una Mio quien veía con odio a Zolgear frunciendo el ceño, sin embargo Goku antes de estrellarse contra la pared, dio con su cuerpo un giro tornado, para luego aterrizar de pie en el suelo, aunque siendo arrastrado por el impulso hasta la pared, demostrando su gran agilidad, el mismo apretaba sus dientes con dolor teniendo su boca sangrante, pero aliviando algo a Mio y las demás que veían.

– ¡Hoh! Pudiste resistir ser cortado y golpeado al mismo tiempo por mi Gamr, quizás no seas tan basura, y por algo el Dios de la Guerra, Jin Toujou ve algo interesante en ti como para confiarte que protejas a Mio Naruse * Dice Zolgear sonriendo con malicia, mientras a Goku se le muestra adolorido en su abdomen, y su cuello que le está limitando algunos movimientos, especialmente para esquivar ataques.

–Pero, Jin exageró al creer que tú podrías protegerla de mí, o quizás él me subestimó, y no esperaba que yo me animaría directamente a tomar a Mio Naruse para mí mismo en este tiempo, de cualquier modo es un iluso por creer en ti, especialmente por todo lo que tienen por delante * Dice Zolgear sonriendo con malicia.

– ¿Lo que tenemos por delante? * Pregunta Goku con seriedad.

–Si, por ejemplo, nunca saben cuándo el Clan de los Héroes considerará de vuelta a Mio Naruse una amenaza por el poder que lleva, especialmente si llega a desatarse sin que ella pueda controlarlo * Dice Zolgear con malicia, esto puso a Mio triste a la vez que frustrada por esas palabras, mientras Goku como las demás chicas escuchaban con seriedad.

–Pero eso quizás incluso puede que no pase, no es un peligro latente comparado con otros más posibles, por ejemplo, el Consejo de Demonios al que pertenezco, estoy seguro de que no soy el único de allí que ve a Mio Naruse como un tesoro viviente, tanto por su poder como por su cuerpo y belleza * Dice Zolgear sonriendo perversión y gran malicia mirando a Mio, esto daba asco a ella.

–Además, también está el Rey Demonio Actual, Leohart, quien también desea obtener ese poder para lograr un completo absolutismo en su gobierno * Dice Zolgear sonriendo con malicia, pero su expresión se oscureció más con lo que iba a decir.

–Y por supuesto, el peor de todos tus peligros, y la persona que mató a tu padre Wilbert, El General Demonio * Dice Zolgear sonriendo con malicia, y esto impactó a la mayor parte allí, Mio incluso volvía a impactarse al escuchar eso.

–El General Demonio es un peligro latente, con un poder monstruoso que rebasa a los más fuertes del inframundo, y lo peor para ti Mio Naruse, es que a él no le interesa tu poder, él solo colabora por capricho con el Rey Demonio, ya que fue él quien lo puso en ese cargo, pero según dicen, él te detesta, odia cualquier línea de sangre de Wilbert, y si no te ha matado, es porque el Rey Demonio Leohart ha intercedido para que no desate su poder contra ti * Dice Zolgear con seriedad, y esto impactó a todos allí al escucharlo.

–El General Demonio, ¿Me detesta? * Pregunta impactada Mio, ya que es ella quien tiene una gran razón para odiarlo, pero que sea al revés, es algo impactante y terrorífico de escuchar, ya que estamos hablando del demonio más fuerte.

–Así es, Hija de Wilbert, por lo que si sigues viva, es o porque se dejó convencer, o simplemente por capricho, es difícil comprender su forma de pensar, pero no te preocupes, yo no te mataré, estarás a salvo conmigo siendo mi esclava, solo pido a cambio que me entregues tu poder del Rey Demonio y tu cuerpo * Dice Zolgear sonriendo con malicia a lo que Mio apretó sus dientes con rabia.

–Zolgear, has dicho cosas muy interesantes, debo agradecértelo * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante, y esto sorprendió a todos, incluso al propio Zolgear.

–Significa, que hay muchos desafíos por delante, y tenemos razones para volvernos todos más fuertes, aunque yo necesariamente no necesito una razón para ello, pero voy a proteger a Mio de todos ellos, si pensaste que con decirme eso, yo pensaría en huir y abandonarla, pues estás mal, además, me gusta enfrentar sujetos fuertes, así que olvídate de que yo voy a retroceder con nadie, incluso si fuera contra alguien 100 veces más fuerte que yo * Dice Goku sonriendo con determinación, y sus palabras conmovieron a Mio, quien con leves lágrimas y sonrojo, sonrió.

– ¡Huh! No cabe dudas de que eres el sujeto más terco y molesto con quien me tocó lidiar, quería hacerte ver la desesperación, pero prefiero simplemente matarte para que ya no digas puras tonterías * Dice Zolgear sonriendo maliciosamente.

– ¿Dime Zolgear, alguna vez perdiste una pelea? * Pregunta Goku sonriendo, sorprendiendo a Zolgear por esas palabras, y en sus recuerdos durante la Gran Guerra, recordaba cuando él estaba en el suelo herido portando esa misma espada negra llamada Gamr, pero quien lo miraba de pie, era un joven, pero imponente Fujitora quien lo había vencido, ambos habían luchado, pero Fujitora fue el vencedor, aunque Fujitora también tuvo algunas heridas contra ese Zolgear, sin embargo Fujitora por alguna razón desconocida, le perdonó la vida y lo dejó tirado en medio del campo de batalla, Zolgear recuerda eso con rencor contra el héroe actual miembro más fuerte del consejo de ancianos del Clan de los Héroes.

– ¿Por qué me haces una pregunta así? * Pregunta Zolgear con seriedad.

–Porque ahora vas a perder esta pelea * Dice Goku con seriedad.

–Eres un mocoso engreído, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, si, perdí una pelea durante la Gran Guerra, pero no volveré a perder nunca más, menos aun cuando me apodere del poder de Mio Naruse, conseguiré en el futuro ser imparable para gobernar en la cima del Reino Demoniaco *Dice Zolgear sonriendo con malicia, mientras Goku se puso en guardia en su pose de pelea al estilo tortuga, por su parte, Zolgear empuñaba su espada Gamr con sus dos manos.

–Por cierto, esta espada se fortalece con la sangre de las víctimas a quienes corta para potenciar su poder ofensivo mágico, y al cortarte, eso sucede * Dijo Zolgear sonriendo con malicia mientras efectivamente, la espada emite un aura tétrica más poderosa, esto puso en alerta a los de allí.

**Fin de Soundtrack****『 V2 ****』- A Doppio/Diavolo Theme - Second Half Only - Golden Wind OST EXTENDED { **** watch?v=cP5coLcgPmM** **}**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Kai 2014 OST - Desperate Battle! 10 minutes Extended { **** watch?v=AM1wvUSRWTM&list=PL6iaN_HgOQoj6oiXe9FWALnuNRqlLei_f&index=12&t=290s**** }**

– ¿Crees que solo dependiendo de tu arma, me ganarás? * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante.

–Naturalmente un demonio de clase alta como yo, no depende solo de eso para ser poderoso, tengo otro as bajo la manga * Dice Zolgear sonriendo maliciosamente para luego disparar de su mano izquierda varios rayos purpuras que Goku de vuelta despeja con sus dos puños, y luego de eso, Zolgear aparece detrás suyo con la intención de cortarlo, pero Goku dio un salto no solo esquivando la espada del demonio, sino que dio una patada izquierda de mula hacia atrás en toda la cara de Zolgear sorprendiéndolo.

– ¡Mugh! * Dice con dolor Zolgear al recibir esa patada trasera de Goku tambaleando el marques demonio cayendo sentado en el suelo, y esto produjo sonrisas en las chicas abriendo la boca, especialmente de Mio, ya que esa patada era una demostración de que Goku podía tener posibilidades de ganar.

Goku aterrizó de pie mirando a Zolgear con un rostro serio, y este último molesto se toca con su mano izquierda su boca, notando que había sangre, apretando los dientes con molestia.

–Que un mocoso simplón como tú me haga derramar mi propia sangre, es humillante, y te voy a hacer pagar por ello * Dice Zolgear con seriedad y molestia.

–Ya te lo dije, hoy vas a perder Zolgear, eres alguien que no está acostumbrado a ser golpeado, pero yo te voy a dar eso, te haré pagar por todo el daño que has hecho* Dice Goku con seriedad y determinación.

–Te voy a enseñar a respetarme mocoso * Dice Zolgear molesto lanzándose velozmente al ataque hacia Goku, quien también va al ataque corriendo hacia Zolgear, lanzándole varios puñetazos rápidos, mientras este responde con golpes rápidos con la espada, chocando así ambos sus respectivos golpes, luego Zolgear intentó agarrar la cabeza de Goku con su mano izquierda, pero Goku lo vio venir sujetándole dicha mano con sus dos manos y levantándolo a pesar de superarlo ampliamente en tamaño como si fuera un gigante a su lado lanzándolo en una derrotaba al estilo de judo, de espalda contra el suelo causándole dolor.

– ¡Kaha! * Grita con dolor Zolgear, Goku nuevamente a logrado golpearlo, esta vez logrando derribarlo, las chicas ahora sonreían con más esperanzas, además de estar conmovidas por el espíritu combatiente de Goku quien lucha valientemente contra este demonio veterano de clase alta, pero lo que ellas no saben es que él tiene experiencia enfrentando a combatientes veteranos como Jackie Chun, Tao Pai Pai y su propio abuelo Son Gohan, por lo que no es en lo absoluto un mocoso novato como Zolgear pensaba, sin embargo Goku no se muestra confiado en lo absoluto, sino que mira con seriedad a Zolgear, a la vez que resiente el dolor de sus heridas, principalmente en su abdomen y cuello.

–Levantarte Zolgear, sé que tienes más que eso * Dice Goku con seriedad, a lo que Zolgear se levanta adolorido incrédulo por lo que sucede.

–"¡Me derribó, este mocoso maldito me derribó, a mí que soy un demonio de clase alta, malnacido!" * Dice molesto en su mente Zolgear mientras aprieta sus dientes con dolor frunciendo el ceño.

– ¡Lo admito, eres fuerte mocoso, pero no como para vencerme! * Dice Zolgear en voz alta molesto, y en ese momento Zolgear envuelve su espada con un aura oscura, Goku se preparó con su pose de pelea al estilo tortuga, ya que Zolgear preparaba un ataque poderoso, esto preocupó a las chicas.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Kai 2014 OST - Desperate Battle! 10 minutes Extended { **** watch?v=AM1wvUSRWTM&list=PL6iaN_HgOQoj6oiXe9FWALnuNRqlLei_f&index=12&t=290s**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack****「Overture to the Battle****」Re Zero OST 20 ****／『Main Soundtrack****』 YouTube { **** watch?v=TsJHToONgO8&list=PL6iaN_HgOQoj6oiXe9FWALnuNRqlLei_f&index=75**** }**

–Espero que te gusten las llamas del infierno * Dice Zolgear con una sonrisa malévola y luego de eso llamas oscuras empezaron a aparecer en su espada con un color negro brillante, paso a paso Zolgear se acerca a Goku quemando con su espada Gamr que está quemando el espacio con las llamas negras, hasta que finalmente de su espada, las lanzó hacia Goku quien se vio sorprendido por esto reflejándolo en su rostro, recibiéndolo aparentemente de lleno envolviéndose en dichas llamas negras, esto causó terror a las chicas, especialmente a Mio a quien le trajo recuerdos sumamente desagradables y terroríficos, luego lo peor es que esas llamas estallaron creando una cadena de explosiones que podría haber hecho pedazos a Goku.

–Goku * Dice Mio con los ojos amplios, recordando cuando su madre fue asesinada de esa misma forma por esas mismas llamas negras.

– ¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¡¿Qué se sintió ser quemado por esas llamas hasta la muerte Son Goku?! ¡¿No te resultó esto familiar Mio Naruse?! * Dice Zolgear riéndose cruelmente a carcajadas mirando burlonamente de forma malévola a Mio, quien estaba con la boca abierta y sus ojos completamente abiertos, empezando a envolverse de un aura roja peligrosa.

–"¡Hoh! Al verlo morir, está a punto de desatarse, una vez que lo haga, tomaré su poder" * Dice Zolgear sonriendo con malicia en su mente.

– ¡Goku-san! * Grita con lágrimas María.

– ¡No se preocupen, estoy bien! * Dice Goku en voz alta sorprendiendo a todos allí, incluyendo a Zolgear, así como a Mio quien al escucharlo desactivó el aura que estaba rodeándola, y vieron que Goku estaba colgado de un candelabro dorado del techo.

– ¡Goku! * Dicen felices Mio, Kurumi y Yuki aliviadas.

– ¡Goku-san! * Dice feliz limpiándose las lágrimas María.

– ¡Tú! ¡¿Cómo llegaste allí?! * Dice impactado y sorprendido, a la vez que molesto Zolgear, mientras Goku baja de dicho candelabro aterrizando de pie, dando un suspiro de alivio.

–Fiuuu, si hubiera recibido ese ataque, estoy seguro de que este combate estaría cerca de terminarse, y si te preguntas como escapé, pues usé mi velocidad para saltar rápidamente hacia el techo, justo antes de que ese fuego negro me alcanzara * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante.

–Realmente eres un mocoso tenas y molesto, parece que la única forma de acabar definitivamente contigo es atacándote directamente * Dice Zolgear con seriedad.

**Fin de Soundtrack****「Overture to the Battle****」Re Zero OST 20 ****／『Main Soundtrack****』 YouTube { **** watch?v=TsJHToONgO8&list=PL6iaN_HgOQoj6oiXe9FWALnuNRqlLei_f&index=75**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Nanatsu no Taizai Season 2 OST - Jikai the 10 commandments theme [104EYES-29CA2] suite-3****楽****章 { **** watch?v=2GynK9RWrgc&list=PL6iaN_HgOQoj6oiXe9FWALnuNRqlLei_f&index=69**** }**

– ¿Qué, no vas atacar con tu espada? * Pregunta Goku sonriendo desafiante a lo que Zolgear de nuevo muestra esa sonrisa malévola que incluso intimida a las chicas.

–No pensé que tendría que usar mi habilidad especial, que me hizo llegar a ser lo que soy hoy día como demonio de Clase Alta, muy bien Son Goku, es el momento de que sufras las consecuencias por desafiarme * Dice Zolgear sonriendo con maldad, confundiendo a Goku, luego Zolgear se quita la túnica de la realeza que traía encima arrojándola al suelo, mostrando de alguna forma que ahora iría con todo su poder para matar a Goku.

Y poco después de que dijo eso, la figura de Zolgear desapareció como si fuera tragado por un agujero dimensional/agujero negro, dejando sorprendido a Goku.

–"¿Acaso desapareció con su velocidad como yo lo hago? No, es distinto, no puedo encontrarlo, no puedo escucharlo, no puedo olerlo, es como si se hubiera ido ¿Acaso escapó?" * Se pregunta sorprendido Goku en su mente, las chicas también no sabían lo que ocurría.

Sin embargo ocurría lo peor posible, y quien más se preocupó era María, y es que de repente, se vio como si una gran mano invisible agarrara con gran fuerza el dañado cuello a Goku.

– ¡GAAAAAAAH! * Grita de dolor Goku para luego empezar a quedarse sin aire.

– ¿Qué pasó Son Goku? ¿No tienes forma de encontrarme cuando elimino todo rastro de mi existencia, ya sea mi aura, mi olor, mi sonido, o mi presencia en sí? ¡Jajajajaja! * Dice riendo con burla Zolgear, Goku tenía ampliamente abiertos sus ojos, el dolor en su cuello, junto con su falta de aire le estaba mermando las fuerzas para oponer resistencia.

– ¡K, K, K! * Decía con dolor Goku para que luego Zolgear intentara atravesarle su pecho con su espada, sin embargo, apenas la punta rosara la piel de Goku, este rápidamente atrapó su espada a pesar de ser invisible.

–¿Qué?* Decía sorprendido Zolgear, y de repente Goku en vez de concentrar su fuerza en zafarse de Zolgear, decidió concentrar la fuerza de sus dedos en la hoja de La Espada del Demonio, Gamr, Goku agarraba fuertemente esa espada que ya no era invisible al tocarla Goku quien apretaba sus dientes.

– ¡¿Qué te propones mocoso?! * Dice Zolgear molesto apretando más del cuello de Goku, quien sin embargo esta vez no dejaba que se le mermaran sus fuerzas, de hecho, al parecer solo fingió que eso ocurriera esperando a que Zolgear lo atacara con esa espada.

Goku apretó con todas la fuerza de sus manos esa espada, no iba a soltarla por nada en el mundo.

– ¡Daaaaaaaah! * Grita Goku con determinación y voz aguerrida, y de repente, la fuerza de su agarre empezaba a agrietar la hoja de la espada sorprendiendo a Zolgear, hasta que finalmente la hoja de la espada Gamr se hizo añicos por la fuerza del agarre de Goku, esto sorprendió a todos allí, Goku con solo fuerza física destruyó a la espada Gamr, esto dejó tan sorprendido a Zolgear que desactivó su magia haciéndose visible de nuevo, pero con furia lanzó con fuerza a Goku hacia la pared, no sin antes dispararle un rayo mágico verde poderoso que salió de un círculo mágico generado su mano derecha impactándole de lleno en el abdomen herido de Goku mandándolo a volar para chocar fuertemente contra la pared.

– ¡BUAGH! * Grita de dolor Goku escupiendo sangre.

– ¡GOKU! * Gritan con lágrimas Mio, Yuki y Kurumi.

– ¡GOKU-SAN! * Grita con lágrimas María. Ahora Goku estaba en completa desventaja y quizás al borde de la derrota.

– ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Te lo dije, no puedes vencerme Son Goku! * Dice Zolgear con burla, mientras Goku estaba bastante adolorido e inmóvil, en cierta forma atorado en la pared.

–Aun así, reconozco que eres un buen adversario, nunca en mi vida pensé que alguien como tú pudiera destruir mi espada, así que solo por eso, te daré un regalo de despedida * Dice Zolgear sonriendo con malicia, para luego ponerse serio, y levantar su dedo índice derecho a la altura del mentón, recitando una especie de conjuro mágico que María reconoció perfectamente.

– ¡Esa es una técnica avanzada de mi madre! * Dice impactada María, ya que efectivamente es una habilidad de la súcubo más poderosa de la historia, Sheila, la madre de María.

Goku luego abrió sus ojos para ver los de Zolgear, que ahora no brillaban en morado como lo hacía cuando usaba su esclavitud mental, sino que brillaba de un color negro brillante, cosa que dejó a Goku con los ojos abiertos, como si hubiera caído en una especie de hipnosis y abriendo la boca, esta técnica era muy diferente a la esclavitud mental usada por Zolgear, así como por María.

– ¡Jujujuju! Esta técnica consume bastante magia, pero es mucho más poderosa que una esclavitud mental ordinaria, ya que es la misma que Sheila, la súcubo más poderosa, usaba contra sus enemigos, incluso es efectiva contra guerreros de fuertes espiritus, o seres inocentes de corazón puro, sé que ella era capaz de usarla a un nivel mucho mayor que el mío sin consumirle tanta magia, ya que ella era una súcubo, y las magias ilusorias que atacan directamente a la mente o al corazón, es una de las especialidades de esa raza, especialmente con ella que era la más fuerte que jamás existió * Dice Zolgear sonriendo con malicia mientras Goku estaba cerrando sus ojos para perder su conciencia, le volvía a ocurrir algo parecido a su batalla contra Jackie Chun, donde también cayó hipnotizado, esta técnica era una mezcla de eso, junto a la esclavitud mental, y una poderosa ilusión, que incluso puede contra una fuerte voluntad como la suya, por lo que esta vez no puede zafarse de forma tan fácil como con la Esclavitud Mental Normal.

–"La verdad, no pensé que tendría que usar este método, pero si no lo hacía, gastaría más mágia aún en ataques para dañarlo físicamente, y aunque me duela admitirlo, es muy persistente y no se hubiera dejado caer tan fácilmente, además de que aún necesito magia suficiente para apoderarme del poder del Rey Demonio Wilbert de su hija, perder esa espada que tenía su propia magia supuso una desventaja, ese Goku fue astuto en cierta forma en destruirla, pero aun así la victoria es mí" * Dice Zolgear con seriedad en su mente, mientras Goku estaba atrapado en su técnica.

– ¡Goku, Goku! * Grita Mio preocupada.

– ¡No te rindas Goku! * Grita preocupada Yuki.

–Torpes, no se trata de rendirse, esta técnica es poderosa en verdad, después de ver a Sheila ejecutarla en la Gran Guerra, me costó mucho trabajo aprenderla, su nombre es **'Ilusión Placentera'**, es su derrota, y por cierto, ¿Por qué no bajan todas ustedes aquí, María, y las otras dos del Clan de los Héroes? * Dice Zolgear en voz alta mirando hacia arriba para ver hacia donde están María, Yuki y Kurumi, quienes deciden dar un salto y aterrizar las tres de pie en el suelo de ese piso donde están Zolgear, Mio y Goku.

– ¡Goku! * Dice preocupada Kurumi, cuando de repente todas ellas se sintieron paralizadas, y es que Zolgear usó su técnica para paralizarles el cuerpo.

– ¡Maldito! * Dice en voz alta molesta con impotencia Mio, mientras Zolgear sonríe con malicia.

– ¡Hoh! Han venido más bellezas para divertirme, creo que Mio Naruse no será la única, creo que voy a gozarlo bastante * Dice sonriendo con malicia Zolgear mientras las 4 lo miraban con clara hostilidad.

– ¡Jujujuju! No importa que me miren con esos ojos, voy a hacer lo que me plazca con ustedes, es más, quizás incluso invite a mi buen amigo Galand para que se una a la diversión * Dice Zolgear sonriendo con malicia, y ese nombre intrigó a Mio, Yuki y Kurumi, a la vez que a María.

–"Galand, ese nombre me es familiar ¿Dónde lo habré escuchado?" * Se pregunta María en su mente.

–Bueno, de cualquier forma, María, supongo que ya usaste ese poder tuyo contra Son Goku, pero apuesto que fuiste una blandengue, que no podía luchar enserio por más que se dijera a sí mismo que lo haría, por eso te di ese veneno mortífero para que lo mates, ya que no confiaba en que podrías matarlo con tus propias manos por el sentimentalismo que tienes por él * Dice Zolgear sonriendo con malicia, y esto al escucharlo impactó a Mio quien no lo sabía.

–María ¿Tú intentaste matar a Goku? * Pregunta impactada Mio, a lo que María puso una expresión de tristeza.

–Vamos Mio Naruse, no le guardes rencor, lo hizo porque yo se lo ordené, así como lo de traerte aquí, fueron las dos cosas que le exigí a cambio de no matar a su madre que tengo como rehén ¿Una buena estrategia, No? * Dice Zolgear con una sonrisa malévola, lo que impactó más a Mio al escucharlo, y esto hizo que apretara sus dientes con rabia, ya que el tema de que la vida de uno de los padres de alguien sea amenazada era un tema tabú para ella.

– ¡Eres un maldito! ¡¿Cuánto más jugarás con la vida de las personas para estar satisfecho?! * Dice con rabia y odio Mio apretando los dientes.

– ¿Cuánto más? Soy un demonio, estamos hechos para ser malvados incluso entre nosotros, por eso los humanos nos temen, simplemente sigo ese estereotipo que tienen de nosotros * Dice Zolgear sonriendo con malicia para luego poner una expresión seria.

–Yo en el pasado también era como ustedes, quería ser un demonio que viviera normalmente, sin realizar malas acciones, queriendo ir en contra de esa naturaleza, viviendo feliz con mi amada esposa quien era la única mujer que amaba de verdad * Dice Zolgear con seriedad y algo de nostalgia, recordando a una bella mujer de pelo largo gris, y de piel morena, con pechos de tamaño normal, además de un par de cuernos y orejas de conejo cortas, era muy parecida a Zest, su sirviente y creación, pero siendo de físico claramente más pequeño, e incluso aparentemente frágil.

– ¡¿De qué me sirvió ser un buen sujeto, de que me sirvió tener códigos morales?! ¡Si al final no tuve nada de lo poco que quería en aquel entonces, lo único que quería era una larga vida junto a mi amada, teniendo hijos que me sucedieran y morir tranquilo después de una larga vida plena! * Dice Zolgear en voz alta con rabia y dolor interno al hablar sorprendiendo a las chicas al escucharlo, luego este recordaba como su esposa adquirió una enfermedad incurable a pesar de ser una demonio, que terminó por matarla poco antes de que se casaran, esto lo enloqueció por completo y convirtiéndolo en el monstruo que es ahora.

– ¡Busque por todos los medios el poder de resucitarla, pero lo único que conseguí, es crear una sirviente semejante a ella, pero nunca pude traerla de vuelta! Ni siquiera obtuve eso. Fue allí que lo decidí, sería malvado sin restricciones como un verdadero demonio, allí fui adquiriendo gustos que antes nunca tuve, el gusto por el poder, por la lujuria, por arruinar vidas, por matar, por destruir a los que quieran oponerse a mí, fue allí que me convertí en lo que soy, haciendo lo que se me dé la gana, y sería feliz a mi manera, sin importarme los demás, es allí donde desarrollé ambiciones, ya no me importó buscar la habilidad de revivir a mi esposa, ni su recuerdo, solo me importa el presente ahora, y conseguiré todas mis ambiciones, empezando por ti y tu poder Mio Naruse * Dice Zolgear con una sonrisa malévola, aunque en el fondo sentía.

– ¡¿Y por eso causas desgracia a otros?! ¡Entiendo que tuviste un pasado doloroso, pero lo único que hiciste es elegir el peor camino, más que un simple camino fácil, el camino de culpar al mundo por tu desgracia, tu esposa nunca hubiera querido eso! * Grita con furia en voz alta Mio.

–No, pero yo sí * Dice Zolgear con una sonrisa malévola.

–No tiene caso, tú eres irredimible, y nunca te perdonaré todo el daño que hiciste * Dice Mio con seriedad y odio.

– ¿Crees que me importa eso? No me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho, o de lo que haré, y hablando de eso, como dije, me voy a divertir con ustedes * Dice Zolgear con una sonrisa malévola.

– ¡No te lo permitiré! * Dice con odio María quien con su fuerza bruta se zafa de la restricción de Zolgear, a pesar de estar en su forma normal súcubo.

– ¡Hoh! Es cierto, las restricciones mentales no son tan efectivas con miembros de la raza súcubo, ya que fueron ustedes quienes crearon ese tipo de magia, aún sin estar en esa forma hermosa tuya donde usar tu poder al máximo, puedes zafarte fácilmente, pero sin esa forma tuya, no tienes forma de ganarme * Dice sonriendo con malicia Zolgear, apretando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño con impotencia María, ya que lo que decía era verdad.

**Fin de Soundtrack Nanatsu no Taizai Season 2 OST - Jikai the 10 commandments theme [104EYES-29CA2] suite-3****楽****章{ **** watch?v=2GynK9RWrgc&list=PL6iaN_HgOQoj6oiXe9FWALnuNRqlLei_f&index=69**** }**

* * *

**/Con Goku, dentro de su ilusión mental/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou no Testament [CD2] OST - Mahou wo Kakerarete{ **** watch?v=6pZSnrAaiFc&list=PL6iaN_HgOQoj6oiXe9FWALnuNRqlLei_f&index=68**** }**

Goku estaba acostado en una cama, de hecho, era la de su habitación de la Residencia Toujou, estaba con la misma ropa que trae puesto en el mundo real, o sea su uniforme de la Academia.

–Goku… * Dice una voz femenina muy conocida por Goku quien abre sus ojos percatándose de que está en su cama, pero con algo pesado encima suyo.

–"Este lugar es donde duermo, y esta sensación, me es familiar" * Dice Goku en su mente mirando primero a su alrededor para luego mirar al frente y ver a Mio desnuda estando montada en su entrepierna, esta sensación le parecía familiar, ya que fue así como estaba cuando aquella vez ella lo despertó de una forma parecida, pero ahora era distinto, ya que a diferencia de aquella vez, estaba completamente desnuda, con un rostro sonrojado sonriendo excitada mirándolo fijamente con sus grandes y hermosos ojos.

– ¿Mio? ¿Qué haces aquí? O más bien ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Se supone que estaba peleando contra Zolgear * Dice Goku confundido, sin embargo Mio ignoró por completo su pregunta, tomándole su mano derecha y empezando a brotarla en medio de su pecho izquierdo rosando la palma de Goku su pezón izquierdo gimiendo la misma de placer.

–Nn ¡Ah! ¡Mi Goku! * Dice Mio gimiendo de placer sonrojada y excitada, confundiendo más a Goku.

En eso María apareció en su forma humana a su lado derecho desnuda lamiéndole el cuello de ese lado, mientras en su lado izquierdo, apareció María en su forma súcubo al máximo, con pechos grandes, lamiéndole ese lado de su cuello.

–Goku-san…* Dicen al mismo tiempo las dos Marías sonriendo ambas excitadas.

–Mírame a mí también, Goku * Dice Yuki apareciendo detrás de Mio desnuda sonriendo excitada, y en eso Kurumi desnuda apareció a su costado derecho tomando su mano de ese lado y frotándola con su propio pecho derecho.

– ¡Nyah! ¿Se siente bien, te gusta Goku? * Pregunta sonriendo excitada Kurumi, mientras el propio Goku veía todo esto con la boca abierta y confundido, hasta que la cerró y se relajó.

–"Ya veo, no tiene sentido que esto esté pasando así nada más, si hasta hace poco estaba peleando con Zolgear, solo se me ocurre una cosa, y es que esto es un sueño, seguramente después de que Zolgear me golpeara con su ataque, quedé inconsciente, significa que debo despertar" * Dijo relajado en su mente, aunque no acertó exactamente en lo que realmente le ocurría, no estaba tan equivocado tampoco, y gracias a su forma de ser, no está cayendo víctima de esta ilusión lujuriosa como le hubiera ocurrido a cualquier otros, además de que también está el factor de que Zolgear no es tan bueno usando esta técnica, como sí lo era en su mejor momento la propia madre de María que ahora se supone, está secuestrada por Zolgear.

–"Pero ¿Cómo despierto?" * Se preguntaba Goku en su mente mientras las chicas lo seguían acosando en su ilusión, cuando de repente el mismo tuvo una idea.

**Fin de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou no Testament [CD2] OST - Mahou wo Kakerarete{ **** watch?v=6pZSnrAaiFc&list=PL6iaN_HgOQoj6oiXe9FWALnuNRqlLei_f&index=68**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Divine Justice{ **** watch?v=_nfIVDf2xLM&list=PL6iaN_HgOQoj6oiXe9FWALnuNRqlLei_f&index=51**** }**

–"Un momento, voy a intentar algo" * Dice Goku en su mente, dando un salto de su cama zafándose de golpe de las chicas y aterrizando fuera de su cama.

– ¿Goku? * Preguntaba Mio confundida.

Y en eso Goku coloca sus manos cerca del centro de su cara con los dedos extendidos hacia sus ojos

–"No creo ser tan bueno como él usando esto, pero quizás sirva para que funcione" * Dice Goku con seriedad en su mente.

– ¡TAIYOKEN! * Grita Goku el nombre de su técnica, creándose en sus manos una especie de destello luminoso dentro de dicha ilusión.

* * *

**/De vuelta en el mundo real/**

Goku a pesar de estar atrapado en la magia de Zolgear, había movido sus dos manos cerca de su cara y sus ojos con sus dedos extendidos, lo que sorprendió a los que estaban allí, y de repente de sus manos se creó un destello luminoso que iluminó parte del lugar, cegando levemente a Zolgear que es el que estaba más cera suyo, mientras las chicas cerraron sus ojos, y al no ser un Tayoken tan fuerte o bien hecho como el de Ten Shin Han, no era lo suficientemente potente como para iluminar todo el lugar y cegarlos a todos, a la vez que tampoco consumía mucho poder de Goku al ser tan pequeño.

– ¡¿Qué rayos es esto?! * Se preguntaba Zolgear sorprendido y molesto cerrando sus ojos.

–¡Ayayayay! ¡Lo sabía, es la primera vez que lo intento, no soy en lo absoluto tan bueno como Ten Shin Han! * Dice Goku quejándose cómicamente, ya que el Tayoken, también le afectó a él mismo en sus ojos, debido a que si bien pudo lograr imitar esta técnica como lo hizo en su momento con el Kamemahema de Kame Sen'nin, no es en lo absoluto ni de cerca tan bueno usándola como Ten Shin Han o su creador, Tsuru Sen'nin, sin embargo, fue efectivo para poder salirse de la técnica de Zolgear, y luego de un tiempo para que desapareciera el efecto, tanto Zolgear como Goku abrieron sus ojos.

– ¡Goku! * Dicen felices Mio, Yuki y Kurumi.

– ¡Goku-san, lograste salirte de la técnica! * Dice feliz María.

– ¡¿Cómo, como es posible que escaparas?! * Dice sorprendido, y molesto Zolgear.

–Usé una técnica de un rival que tuve, y que actualmente es mi amigo, no lo hice bien como él, pero fue suficiente * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante.

–Eres molesto y persistente, debiste quedarte atrapado allí, ahora por eso, sufrirás * Dice Zolgear con seriedad.

– ¿Ah sí? Zolgear, después de lo que has visto, ya debes entender que no soy tan débil como piensas, continuemos * Dice Goku con seriedad y determinación, aunque al ponerse de pie, siente dolor tanto en su abdomen como en su cuello, al haber caído en esa ilusión, había olvidado por completo esos dolores, pero ahora que empezó a moverse, los siente de nuevo, por lo que Zolgear al notar eso sonríe con malicia.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Divine Justice{ **** watch?v=_nfIVDf2xLM&list=PL6iaN_HgOQoj6oiXe9FWALnuNRqlLei_f&index=51**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - A Tough Battle [Arc-V]{ **** watch?v=SNCjBybHDQo&list=PL6iaN_HgOQoj6oiXe9FWALnuNRqlLei_f&index=63**** }**

–Solo te haces el fuerte, sé que estás herido, incluso ya lo estabas desde antes de pelear contra mí, creo que María no fue tan amable contigo, ya que parece que te dañó tu cuello, no podrás ganar * Dice Zolgear sonriendo con malicia.

– ¿Crees que tu técnica de hacerte invisible es imposible de vencer? * Pregunta Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

–Para alguien como tú, sí lo es, es una técnica que me permite eliminar mi existencia, y también atravesar dimensiones, o cualquier barrera, es la habilidad que usé para meterme a la casa de los padres de Mio a pesar de que tenía una barrera * Dice Zolgear sonriendo malévolamente, y esto hizo que Mio apretara sus dientes mirándolo con claro odio, Goku en el fondo realmente se enfada mucho cada vez que Zolgear molestaba a Mio con eso, pero se tranquilizaba, y trataría de encontrar el momento adecuado para hacerle pagar a Zolgear por todo descargando su furia.

–"Solo hay una forma que se me ocurre para vencerlo" * Dice Goku con seriedad en su mente, pero sin embargo, antes de continuar la pelea, el propio Zolgear vuelve a hablar.

–Por cierto María, fallaste, me entregaste a Mio Naruse, pero no mataste a Son Goku, lo que es más, incluso muestras preocupación por él, eso significa que nuestro trato se cancela * Dice Zolgear sonriendo con malicia.

Diciendo eso Zolgear chasqueo los dedos, entonces en la pantalla de la pared del lado derecho, se proyectó un video de una prisión, en esas imágenes se puede ver la figura de la madre de María, quien es una súcubo de baja estatura, incluso más baja que la propia María, con una altura similar a la de Goku. María se quedó paralizada en ese instante, luego coloco un rostro de amargura.

– ¡Madre! * Dice preocupada en voz alta María.

–Has tomado una pésima decisión María, pero de todas formas, ya no te necesito, tengo aquí mismo a Mio Naruse para tomarla y apoderarme de su poder, y a Son Goku para matarlo con mis propias manos, además de que si usaste esa transformación poderosa que posees contra Son Goku, y la desactivaste, no podrás usarla ahora, eso significa que no eres rival para mí en estos momentos, por lo que derrotarte no será muy difícil * Dice Zolgear con una sonrisa de maldad.

En el momento que dijo eso Zolgear, el video en la pantalla cambio rápidamente.

– ¿Eh…..?" * Dijo María quedándose en shock por un momento, esto es porque las imágenes del video mostraban a la prisión cubierta de sangre, la figura de la madre de María no se refleja en el video y no se puede ver en otro lado.

–En el momento en que choque mis dedos hace un momento no era para que el video se proyectara, era la señal para que se activara el dispositivo de radiación súper electromagnético en la prisión donde está tu madre, las imágenes que viste antes eran de hace tiempo…. Las imágenes de ahora son las verdaderas, porque esto acaba de pasar * Dijo Zolgear con una expresión de felicidad malévola.

–Pero tú debes de estar agradecida….. El castigo fue algo severo pero no hubo tiempo para que ella pudiera sentir dolor…. Después de todo el cuerpo de tu madre exploto en un instante…* Dijo eso Zolgear sonriendo con maldad mientras las imágenes del video seguían proyectándose.

Se puede ver que unos rayos de color purpura están incrementado su poder en la prisión donde está la madre de María, se puede ver el rostro de desesperación de su madre, después de un segundo su cuerpo se inflo y exploto en un segundo… lo único que queda ahora son miles de fragmentos de carne y huesos.

– ¡MADRE! * Grita con lágrimas de tristeza y dolor en los ojos María.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - A Tough Battle [Arc-V]{ **** watch?v=SNCjBybHDQo&list=PL6iaN_HgOQoj6oiXe9FWALnuNRqlLei_f&index=63**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou no Testament [CD1] OST - Maou Wilbert no Musume{ **** watch?v=xnTneCw4k2E&list=PLzyINkUMVQEcaQIvHdJH_3ECo5FKJnage&index=6**** }**

Aah…. Aaaaaaaaaaahhh….* Dice Mio impactada con los ojos abiertos al ver eso, y es que en su vista, ella podía ver a María gritando de desesperación con una voz temblorosa, al mismo tiempo que la pobre joven súcubo se puso de rodillas en el suelo llorando.

Al ser testigo de la muerte de su madre, María se echó a llorar con dolor. Si hubiera sido la anterior Mio, ella hubiera corrido en ayuda de María, no le importaría que ella fuera engañada, ella sabe que María fue obligada porque tenían como rehén a su madre…. Por lo cual Mio no es capaz de correr a donde esta María, Los ojos de Mio se fijaron en las imágenes que le fueron mostrados a María, la forma en que fue asesinada la madre de María se parecía a la forma en que sus padres adoptivos fueron asesinados, eso paso porque sus padres adoptivos se enfrentaron a Zolgear para proteger a Mio, el recuerdo de ese suceso fue revivido en la memoria de Mio. En la mente de Mio aparecen las escenas del asesinato de sus padres adoptivos.

– ¡No, cálmate Mio! * Dice en voz alta preocupada Yuki.

–Esto no es bueno * Dice cubriéndose con su brazo izquierdo Kurumi.

–Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh…. ¡Mama, Papá! * Grita ampliando sus ojos en desesperación con lágrimas en sus ojos Mio, sus sentimientos explotaron en un instante, ondas de color carmesí salen de todo su cuerpo, su increíble poder fue desatado que incluso canceló el poder de restricción de Zolgear sobre las demás chicas, y sobre ella misma.

–Perfecto * Dijo Zolgear sonriendo con malicia y satisfacción.

Ondas de color carmesí aparecen en toda esta habitación, por lo que la atmósfera cambio completamente. En ese momento las ondas de color carmesí hacen ondas de gravedad y se empiezan a concentrar en un solo punto, este poder se está tragando todo a su alrededor, con un sonido fuerte, las ondas que está creando Mio dejaron de esparcirse quedándose concentrada en su cuerpo.

– ¡¿Ese es el poder de Wilbert?! * Pregunta Yuki con miedo y con seriedad.

– ¡Mio-sama! * Dice en voz alta preocupada María.

–Es a este poder al cuál los miembros del consejo de nuestro clan, temen * Dice Kurumi temerosa.

–Al fin apareció el poder…. Todo salió como lo predije, todo valió la pena por el poder de Wilbert que duerme dentro de Naruse Mio, ahora solo tengo que obtenerlo finalmente con mi magia, aunque quedaré desgastado, pero vale la pena * Dice Zolgear con una sonrisa malévola preparándose para activar un hechizo de retención.

Zolgear estaba listo para empezar a elaborar los preparativos para quedarse con el poder. El interruptor para sacar todo el poder de Mio también se sabía, incluso en esta situación se sabía, lo que tenía que hacer, es la misma escena del asesinato de sus padres, por eso mostró ese vídeo… incluso si Zolgear quiere puede repetir el vídeo…. La idea era sacrificar a un demonio como fueron sacrificados sus padres, ellos sabían que funcionaria y que Mio sacaría todo su poder.

Lo único que sería difícil es colocar la barrera anti-magia, ya que que consumirá una gran cantidad de poder mágico, pero era un sacrificio que creía que valiera la pena, ya que una vez que obtuviera todo ese gran poder ilimitado, se volvería inmensamente poderoso.

–Por fin lo obtendré * Dice Zolgear sonriendo con malicia, preparándose para activar su magia para capturar para retener a Mio junto a su poder, pero antes de que lo haga, alguien apareció de golpe justo en frente de Mio de espaldas a ella. Mio no podía mirar a esa persona, ya que estaba cegada por la ira, y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por su flequillo al estar con la cabeza algo agachada, y una expresión fría en su rostro, Zolgear se molestó al ver a esa persona interponiéndose en su ambición.

**Fin de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou no Testament [CD1] OST - Maou Wilbert no Musume{ **** watch?v=xnTneCw4k2E&list=PLzyINkUMVQEcaQIvHdJH_3ECo5FKJnage&index=6**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack One Piece Ost-Rufy Vs Lucci(Gom Gom Jet Gatling){ **** watch?v=IQEGyboVcEM**** }**

– ¡¿Tú de nuevo mocoso?! Debiste aprovechar que yo estaba distraído para escapar de mí, si obtengo el poder del Rey Wilbert, ya no necesito lidiar contigo * Dice Zolgear molesto a quien se interpone en su camino mirándolo desafiante con gran ira apretando los dientes.

Y esa persona era Goku, quien hasta ahora en la pelea hacía todo lo posible para contenerse y no dejar que su furia lo nuble en el combate, ese tipo de cosa se lo enseñaron tanto El Maestro Mutten Roshi, como El Maestro Karin, pero al ver en persona la crueldad de la que Zolgear era capaz, ya no puede contenerse, a la vez que mira a su enemigo con determinación, también con una gran furia, el sufrimiento que le causa tanto a Mio como María colmó por completo cualquier rastro de paciencia que tenía, es tanto su ira que incluso se ha olvidado de todos los dolores que tiene en su cuerpo, incluso no se da cuenta que al estar tan cerca de Mio, el aura de esta empieza a hacerle varias cortadas en su cuerpo, tanto en sus hombros, espalda como en parte de su cabeza, especialmente en el lado derecho de su cara.

– ¿Huir? ¡¿Crees que podría huir después de ver lo que haces Maldito, y dejarte salirte con la tuya?! * Dice Goku en voz alta con furia frunciendo el ceño.

–No importa, tú no puedes vencerme con esas heridas, tampoco puedes con mi habilidad * Dice Zolgear sonriendo con malicia.

–Dijiste que tu habilidad puede atravesar cualquier barrera, y que con eso mataste a los padres de Mio ¿Verdad? * Pregunta Goku con seriedad.

–Sí, eso dije ¿Y que con eso? * Dice sonriendo con maldad Zolgear, a lo que Goku se pone en pose de pelea al estilo tortuga.

– ¡Pues ahora yo seré la barrera que protegerá a Mio de ti! ¡Vamos Zolgear, te reto, si quieres obtener el poder de Mio, atraviésame si puedes! ¡Inténtalo cobarde! * Grita Goku desafiante con furia y determinación, intrigando a Zolgear, y preocupando a la vez que sorprende a María, Kurumi y Mío.

– ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Mocoso estúpido! ¡¿Crees que puedes detener mi técnica especial, e impedir que llegue a Mio Naruse?! ¡Muy bien, acepto tu reto, te mataré, y tomaré el poder de Mio Naruse, mataré dos pájaros de un tiro, lamentarás no haber huido! * Dice Zolgear con una sonrisa de maldad, y al escuchar eso, Goku empezó a mover rápidamente sus brazos.

– ¡HASHUKEN! (¡Técnica de 8 Brazos!)* Grita Goku con furia el nombre de su técnica moviendo a gran velocidad sus brazos dando la sensación de que tiene 8 brazos debido a las imágenes residuales de 6 brazos que crea con su súper velocidad en su brazos, pero el mismo los mueve hacia distintas direcciones, tanto hacia adelante como hacia atrás, Zolgear se intriga al ver esto sorprendiéndose, ya que Goku casi cubría todo alrededor suyo con sus golpes al aire.

–"¡¿Ese mocoso tenía aún una técnica así?! Ese tipo de movimientos es de un maestro de artes marciales de cuerpo a cuerpo" * Dice Zolgear con seriedad e incluso nerviosismo, ya que incluso si desaparece su existencia, en el momento de atacar, puede ser golpeado masivamente por esos puñetazos que Goku está dando con todas sus fuerzas sin contenerse ya que iba darlo todo en esa última oportunidad que tiene para vencer al malvado demonio de clase alta, Zolgear sabe que no puede ser descuidado, incluso ataques mágicos a distancia no serían efectivos contra esos múltiples poderosos puñetazos, pero en ese momento notó algo, que los golpes de Goku le cubren casi todo, menos el medio de su propia espalda, por lo que sonríe con malicia.

–"¡Ya lo vi, tiene un punto ciego, solo tengo que llegar detrás de él, matarlo rápidamente atravesando su corazón al estar completamente descuidado allí, y una vez que reciba eso, caerá muerto, y en ese momento, podré activar mi magia para retener a Mio Naruse y quedarme con su poder, yo ganaré!" * Dice Zolgear con una alegría maliciosa en su mente, este sería el choque definitivo entre ambos enemigos.

Inmediatamente Zolgear usa su habilidad y desaparece de la vista mientras Goku sigue lanzando sus golpes rápidos con su técnica de Hashuken con el ceño fruncido y apretando sus dientes, esto lo decidirá todo, Yuki, María y Kurumi miran con gran preocupación, mientras la expresión de Mío permanece oculta entre sus cabellos, mientras sigue rodeada de su aura carmesí concentrada, que por el momento evita desatarse completamente estando conteniéndose, aunque está afectando algo a Goku, quien ni lo siente, ni le importa, el pequeño guerrero solo tiene una cosa en mente, derrotar a Zolgear de una vez por todas.

En ese momento Zolgear quien aparentemente ha atravesado la defensa de Goku volando en el aire con magia, y aun estando invisible con su habilidad, el mismo desde atrás está a punto de atravesar el corazón de Goku con su mano derecha en forma de garra imbuida de magia verde, pero que nadie más que él puede ver, el mismo iba a hacerlo a una súper velocidad.

–"¡Lo tengo, muere Son Goku!" * Grita en su mente Zolgear con una sonrisa bestial en su mente intentando atravesar la espalda con su mano derecha, sin embargo, justo antes de que lo haga, Goku para su sorpresa y shock, da un salto al mismo tiempo que dando una media vuelta con sus múltiples puñetazos, eliminando de esa forma el punto ciego para Zolgear.

– ¡Oh No! * Grita Zolgear con miedo sabiendo que ahora no puede escapar ni con su habilidad del rango de los golpes con el Hashuken de Goku, por lo que crea rápidamente una barrera morada que cubre todo su propio cuerpo como una dura armadura, además de sostener con su mano izquierda la empuñadura de su espada rota para intentar protegerse de esa técnica.

– ¡TATATATATATATATATATATA! * Grita Goku con furia impactando con los múltiples puñetazos veloces furiosos que parecían de 8 brazos, impactando fuertemente la barrera de Zolgear que no tardó en ser rota, así como la empuñadura de su espada Gamr usada como defensa, por lo que el mismo intentaba protegerse con sus brazos en forma de X, pero la fuerza de los golpes furiosos de Goku, así como la gran velocidad de todos ellos, impedían que eso sirva de algo, todo su cuerpo empezaba a llenarse de los golpes de Goku.

– ¡RECIBE MI HASHUKEN FURIOSO! Grita con furia Goku golpeando con todas sus fuerzas a Zolgear cuyos brazos fueron completamente dañados por lo que ya no podía usarlos para protegerse, y eso solo sirvió para que reciba completamente de lleno los golpes furiosos, fuertes y veloces de Goku; María, Yuki y Kurumi veían con la boca abierta.

Las costillas están siendo rotas, sus piernas, su pecho su cara que empieza a ser desfigurada, sus cuernos que tanto lo enorgullecían ahora estaban completamente destruidos, los ojos de Zolgear empezaban a tornarse en blanco abriendo ampliamente su boca, de la cual se le destrozaban todos sus dientes que estaban rotos, así como su nariz, sangrándole toda la cara.

Mientras lo golpeaba con furia, Goku recordaba todo el sufrimiento que Mio, y María tenían, las lágrimas que lloraron, se imaginó como se sintió Mio al ver a sus padres siendo asesinados por Zolgear, y al ver como el mismo cruelmente pudo haber matado a la madre de María, haciéndola llorar, y el sufrimiento que Zolgear le hizo pasar al obligarla a entregar a Mio, y a intentar matarlo a él, Goku definitivamente estaba desquitando toda su furia por todo eso contra el villano.

El mismo tuvo a varios rivales en su vida, hubo algunos como Ten Shin Han que aunque se mostraron como tipos malvados al principio, demostraron que realmente no lo eran, y que eran redimibles, e incluso honorables, pero Zolgear era un ser infame, que definitivamente no podía perdonar, y ahora lo demuestra castigándolo completamente con estos golpes, y dándole la más humillantes de las derrotas que este pueda imaginar.

Algunos podrían cuestionar por qué Goku no quiere matarlo, ni tampoco querer que nadie lo mate, pero esto no es porque él cree que es incorrecto principalmente, sino porque cree que una derrota humillante como esta es un castigo mucho peor para alguien tan arrogante como Zolgear. Y es que quizás no estaba del todo equivocado, ya que efectivamente Zolgear tenía un gigantesco ego por ser un demonio de clase Alta que incluso aspiraba algún día gobernar el reino de los demonios, y que un simplón según él como Goku, lo derrote y lo brutalice es lo peor que le puede suceder, ya que queda como un chiste ante los demás demonios de clase Alta, especialmente sus colegas miembros del consejo de Ancianos Demonios, si bien él no sabe ni entiende la mayor parte de esto, si sabe lo humillante que es esto para Zolgear.

– ¡DAAAAAAAAAAH! * Grita Goku dándole sus múltiples golpes, hasta darle un último golpe derecho en el mentón mandándolo a volar en todo lo alto hacia arriba haciéndolo atravesar varios pisos del castillo, hasta llegar afuera de castillo volando, y esto pudo ser visto por Lars, y la pequeña encapuchada que lo acompañaba.

– ¡¿Zolgear?! * Decía impactada la pequeña al ver a Zolgear totalmente magullado y destrozado hacia arriba.

–Sí, es él, parece que ese pequeño tonto y terco lo logró * Dice Lars quitándose su máscara y sonriendo.

– ¿Ese pequeño tonto, quien? * Pregunta la pequeña.

–Son Goku * Dice Lars sonriendo, y esto aparentemente sorprendió más a la pequeña encapuchada.

– ¿Son Goku? * Dijo sorprendida y curiosa la pequeña.

Luego de esto, Zolgear cayó por el mismo hoyo que hizo con su cuerpo en cada uno de esos pisos, hasta caer al piso en que estaban todos de espalda fuertemente creando un cráter con su gran cuerpo, el mismo estaba con los ojos en blanco, abriendo ampliamente su boca sangrante con casi todos sus dientes rotos, hinchazones en su cara, y con sus cuernos destruidos en su mayor parte, esta fue la derrota de Zolgear.

**Fin de Soundtrack One Piece Ost-Rufy Vs Lucci(Gom Gom Jet Gatling){ **** watch?v=IQEGyboVcEM**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragonball Super - Noble Saiyan (HQ Cover){ **** watch?v=fM755fv-sA8**** }**

Goku después de esto se apoyó en el suelo con su rodilla y sus manos respirando agitadamente, lo había dado todo, y su esfuerzo fue recompensado, había finalmente derrotado al Márquez Zolgear en su propio Castillo Oculto.

– ¡Ufuuuu Ufuuuuu! * Respiraba Goku agitadamente agotado apoyandose en el suelo, estando aún cerca de Mio, y cerca de él estaba el cuerpo destrozado de Zolgear quien está inconsciente.

– ¡Lo logró! * Dice muy feliz en voz alta Kurumi, mientras Yuki sonreía con lágrimas asintiendo.

Por su parte María tenía su boca abierta al verlo, recordando como Goku estuvo molesto con ella por no confiar en él de que podía derrotar a Zolgear y salvar a su madre, quizás no pudo lograr esto último, pero se esforzó tanto en este combate, logrando ganarle a Zolgear, luchando por Mio y por ella, y finalmente lo ha logrado, la misma empieza de nuevo a derramar lágrimas, tanto por el dolor de perder a su madre, como al mismo tiempo, por una felicidad interna al ver triunfar a Goku y vengarlas.

–Lo derrotaste Goku * Dice con lágrimas de emoción María.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragonball Super - Noble Saiyan (HQ Cover){ **** watch?v=fM755fv-sA8**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Memories of Time [Recreation]{ **** watch?v=fvthSR1Rosg**** }**

Sin embargo Mio no dejaba de tener esa expresión fría en su rostro, estaba claro una cosa, ella no estaba satisfecha por esto.

Pero increíblemente Zolgear empieza a recuperar su conciencia y al ver esto, Goku se sorprende.

– ¡Increíble, aún puedes mantenerte consiente! * Dice Goku sorprendido, a quien ya se le pasó la ira que tenía, al desquitarse dándole esa gran paliza a Zolgear quien temblaba.

–No puede ser que yo, El Gran Marques Zolgear, socio de un Demonio de la Élite de los 10 Demonios, y amigo de otro, además de miembro del Consejo Demonio, yo un demonio de Clase Alta haya sido derrotado * Dice Zolgear con los ojos amplios con shock y miedo, estás demás decir que Goku ya lo había hecho visible de nuevo y le hizo desactivar su habilidad al asestarle el primer golpe de su Hashuken.

A Zolgear apenas se le entendía lo que decía al tener todos sus dientes rotos, y la cara completamente destrozada, estaba hecho trizas, no quedaba ni remedo del Zolgear imponente de antes.

–Acéptalo Zolgear, perdiste, ten algo de orgullo propio como peleador * Dice Goku con seriedad estando ahora de pie, viendo incluso en cierta forma con lastima al mismo, y es que el corazón bondadoso de Goku no le deja burlarse ni mucho menos de su oponente derrotado, que aunque demostró ser un ser completamente malvado, se ha ganado el respeto de Goku más que nada por su poder y ser un buen rival para el pequeño peleador, pero obviamente esto a Zolgear que no piensa como él no podía importarle menos.

– ¡No, No digas tonterías, nunca aceptaré este final! Incluso si me has derrotado, no renunciaré a mi ambición * Dice Zolgear con frustración hablando a duras penas empezando a arrastrarse.

– ¡Realmente no tiene descaro! * Dice con enojo Kurumi.

–Lo mejor sería acabar con él * Dice Yuki con seriedad queriendo sacar su espada, pero María la detiene levantando su mano derecha.

– ¡Pero María, después de todo lo que les hizo! * Dijo Yuki con seriedad y molestia, pero María niega con la cabeza.

–El único que tiene derecho a decidir su destino es Goku-san, yo no tengo ese derecho porque lo traicioné, su hubiese confiado en él, mi madre quizás pudo haberse salvado, solo le compliqué más las cosas, él lo venció y solo él puede elegir, aunque no niego que lo quiero muerto * Dice María con tristeza, a la vez que una furia interna contra Zolgear.

Por su parte Zolgear se arrastra hacia Mio quien sigue rodeada de su aura carmesí de gravedad.

–"Tal vez estoy destrozado, no puedo pelear, pero aún puedo activar esa magia con todo el poder que me queda, Son Goku, nunca imaginé que serías tan estúpido como para matarme después de vencerme, te haré pagar por esta humillación una vez que me apodere del poder de Mio Naruse" * Dice Zolgear arrastrándose hacia Mio, llegando cerca de Goku pasando cerca de él, específicamente al costado derecho de este quien solo cierra sus ojos, esto extrañó y sorprendió por completo a María, Yuki y Kurumi.

– ¡¿Goku, porque lo dejas pasar, al menos dale un golpe más para dejarlo inconsciente?! * Dice en voz alta Kurumi preocupada, pero Goku la ignora, él tiene sus razones para hacer esto, y Zolgear al llegar a una distancia lo suficientemente cerca de Mio, arrastrado en el suelo para luego sonreír de forma malévola.

–Es, Espléndido *Dice Zolgear hablando con dificultad desde el suelo sonriendo con maldad y locura, extendiendo sus dos manos creó con todo el poder que le quedaba cuatro círculos mágicos azules brillantes que envolvieron a Mio reteniéndola por completo, y a su aura que estaba hace poco concentrándose para desatarse después de comprimirse en sí misma, sin embargo ahora pareciera que desapareció casi por completo, solo estando el aura que envuelve su propio cuerpo, por lo que ya no afecta a lo que esté alrededor de ella, la misma hasta hace poco por ese poder estaba flotando en el aire, y ahora descendió al suelo, estando aún con sus ojos cubiertos por su cabello mirando hacia abajo.

– ¡Al fin lo he conseguido! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Fuiste muy tonto en dejarme con vida, y no impedirme hacer nada Son Goku, a pesar de que ganaste, tu victoria será vacía, ya que con el poder del Rey Demonio Wilbert, me recuperaré, te superaré aplastantemente y te mataré, me vengaré por todo lo que me has hecho! * Grita Zolgear hablando dificultosamente riendo de maldad arrastrándose hacia Mio extendiendo sus manos, pero Goku volteó a verlo ampliando sus ojos.

– ¡Detente Zolgear, quítate de ahí! * Dice Goku en voz alta con seriedad.

–Ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse, además, quiero ver un poco de esa increíble belleza que demuestra a pesar de todo * Dice Zolgear sonriendo con malicia extendiendo sus dos manos lentamente hacia las piernas de Mio.

– ¡No lo hagas! * Dice Goku en voz alta, cuando de repente cuando Zolgear acercó lo suficiente sus dos manos amplió sus ojos, e inmediatamente sus dos manos fueron completamente destruidas y pulverizadas desapareciendo, al mismo tiempo que el aura de Mio, destruyó fácilmente la barrera anti magia que él le había puesto a ella, creando una onda de choque que mandó a volar a Zolgar cayendo de espaldas al suelo fuertemente, cerca del lugar en donde anteriormente había caído derrotado por Goku.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Memories of Time [Recreation]{ **** watch?v=fvthSR1Rosg**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou no Testament [CD1] OST - Maou Wilbert no Musume{ **** watch?v=xnTneCw4k2E**** }**

–Te lo advertí Zolgear * Dice Goku con seriedad, indicando que él lo que realmente estaba haciendo, era advertirle del peligro que representaba acercarse a Mio, al principio por el odio que sentía contra él, iba a dejarlo sin más ir a su propio castigo por Mio, pero se arrepintió a último momento, aun así, Zolgear no lo quiso escuchar creyendo que Goku solo le decía eso para proteger a Mio, pero era él mismo quien estaba en peligro, por lo que la advertencia era para que se protegiera él.

– ¡Mis manos! ¡¿Cómo es esto posible?! * Grita Zolgear con miedo temblando en el suelo, estaba aterrado, incluso teme más a Mio que a Goku.

Zolgear quien fue el que desato el poder de Wilbert en el cuerpo de Mio, el entendió porque ella está viva mientras esta en el centro de la tormenta de gravedad, al parecer él no puede creer lo que está pasando

–"Esas ondas son las que no permiten una distorsión en el tiempo espacio, ¿por eso fue que se creó una alta barrera de alta temperatura en el entorno? ¡Ya veo, este no es el poder del Rey Wilbert, se trata del poder de la propia Mio Naruse! ¡Ahora lo comprendo, ella tiene el poder de dos Rey Demonios, uno es el poder de Wilbert, y el otro es el poder con el que ella nació, que es tan grande como el de Wilbert, pero seguro era un gran peligro, por eso Wilbert usó su propio poder y se lo dio para contener el propio, pero esta chica tiene el poder de dos Wilberts prácticamente, si combinara ambos poderes, sería un ser imposible de detener, incluso podría ser in rival peligroso para el mismísimo General Demonio, ya que su poder podría duplicarse o triplicarse o quien sabe con esa mezcla terrible, ella es un arma mortal, yo jamás podría controlar tal poder" * Dice Zolgear con profundo miedo, sintiéndose completamente empequeñecido al lado de Mio, quien si de por sí, solo con su poder propio es capaz de causarle ese terror, imagínense si usara el poder de su padre combinado con el suyo propio, Zolgear estaba más que aterrado, incluso arrepentido de haber ambicionado ese poder que va más allá de su imaginación.

En ese momento Zolgear estaba arrepentido de provocar de esa manera a Mio por todo lo que hizo, estaba sintiendo el verdadero terror, y al mirarla ella con sus ojos que ahora sí podían verse, que lucían fríos y despiadados a pesar de no mostrar emoción, Zolgear estaba a punto de llorar, y orinarse en los pantalones, luego miró a Goku.

–"Ya veo, él sentía en cierta forma algo" * Dice Zolgear con miedo viendo a Goku, creyendo que él sabía algo importante, pero en realidad lo único que Goku sabía por sentido común de peleador, es que Zolgear estaba deshecho por la paliza que él mismo le dio, por lo que suponía que en esas condiciones no solo no podría hacerle nada a Mio, sino que incluso no podría protegerse de la furia de esta.

– ¡Ayúdame, por favor, ayúdame! ¡Sálvame de ella, si lo haces, prometo nunca más acercarme a ustedes, te lo prometo! ¡No quiero morir! * Grita Zolgear con lágrimas, Goku lo mira con seriedad apretando los dientes mostrándose dudoso, para luego Goku con enfado golpear el suelo con una patada derecha causando un leve cráter.

– ¡Eres un miserable! ¡¿Después de todo lo que hiciste atreves a decir eso?! * Dice Goku en voz alta con total enfado, Zolgear estaba como última esperanza apelando a la buena voluntad de Goku, quien lo odiaba a muerte, en el fondo él quería dejar a Mio que hiciera lo que quisiera, pero luego recordó lo que él mismo le dijo a Lars, por momentos él se dejó llevar por su rabia, y es que él se imaginaba si alguien hubiera matado a algunos de sus seres queridos, como a sus amigos, a Krilin por ejemplo, él claramente querría vengarse matando a quien lo hiciera, lo hubiera hecho si el enemigo no estuviera indefenso incluso si este huyera quizás, pero en este caso, Zolgear no puede defenderse ni huir adecuadamente, está humillado y destruido, casi ni puede moverse, ahora es más insignificante que una cucaracha.

– No me importa lo que suceda, he vivido esperando este momento * Dice con frialdad Mio completamente fuera de sí apuntando su mano derecha a Zolgear.

–"Espero no arrepentirme" * Dice Goku en su mente con enfado dando luego un salto y poniéndose en el camino de Mio de espaldas a ella, y mirando de frente a Zolgear, esto sorprendió a María, Kurumi y Yuki, Goku se estaba interponiendo en que Mio mate a Zolgear, y Mio miraba a Goku con sorpresa.

– ¡¿Qué pretendes Goku, de hecho, que has pretendido hacer todo este tiempo?! ¡Lo derrotaste, finalmente lo venciste, y en vez de matarlo tú! ¡¿Pretendes dejarlo vivo?! ¡Pensé que era para dejar que yo lo matara, pero ahora incluso me impides eso! * Dice Mio con enfado a Goku quien volteó a mirarla con seriedad sin decirle nada.

–Ya no puede defenderse Mio, ya no es una amenaza * Dice Goku con seriedad.

– ¡No me importa, Él mató a mis padres frente a mí! ¡Vivo para vengarme, vivo para matar a este hombre! * Dice en voz alta Mio con rabia y frustración contenida.

–Pero tú no lo venciste, quien lo derrotó fui yo, y yo decido que no quiero que muera * Dice Goku con seriedad.

– ¡Tú no lo entiendes Goku! Si mataran a tus amigos ¡¿No querrías vengarte matándolos?! * Dice Mio en voz altas con lágrimas.

–Sí, seguramente si veo que no está indefenso, seguramente lo mataría, especialmente si es necesario al ser muy fuerte, y tener que usar alguna técnica poderosa contra él * Dice Goku con seriedad.

–Entonces…* Iba a decir Mio, pero Goku la interrumpe.

–Pero si estuviera así como él, indefenso, humillado como se merece, aterrado, con miedo, y pidiendo piedad, no lo mataría, aunque me dé rabia por que matara a mis amigos, no lo mataría, porque si lo hiciera, sería un cobarde como ellos * Dice Goku con seriedad y aparente calma sorprendiendo a Mio.

–Dime Mio, ¿Vale la pena que seas cobarde por él? * Dice Goku con seriedad, esto sorprendió más a Mio.

– ¡Toda mi vida he vivido para hacer esto! * Dice Mio con rabia.

–Pues vive para otras cosas * Dice Goku con seriedad, esto sorprendía todavía más a Mio, por más puro y bondadoso que es Goku, no esperaba esto.

–Míralo Mio, mira como está ¿Realmente te haría feliz matar a este miserable en este estado? * Pregunta Goku con seriedad señalando con su mano derecha a Zolgear, Mio al verlo, y al escuchar las palabras de Goku, ahora dudaba.

– ¡Ordénamelo, entonces! ¡Por el contrato de Maestro y Sirviente, ordéname a mí, tu sierva que no lo mate, que olvide mi venganza! ¡Ordénamelo, así te obedeceré! * Dice Mio con lágrimas de tristeza a Goku, quien dejó de tener una expresión tan seria y se calmó.

–Ya te dije, que eso del contrato es solo para lo que dijeron, de encontrarnos unos a otros, y para ayudarlas a ustedes, yo no soy tu amo ni tu jefe Mio. Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer, así que te diré esto, atácame con tu poder primero, es exactamente lo mismo que con Zolgear para acercarte a ti, ahora seré una barrera que te impide llegar a él, si me atacas y me derribas, podrás llegar a él y hacer lo que quieras * Dice Goku con seriedad dejando impactados a todos, especialmente a Mio y al propio Zolgear, sin embargo Goku esta vez no tenía pensado usar su técnica de Hashuken, ni ninguna de hecho, solo cerró relajado sus ojos extendiendo sus manos dispuesto a recibir un ataque de Mio.

–Zolgear, esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, no voy a golpear a Mio por ti, así que solo usaré mi cuerpo, aprovecha para escaparte, pero ya sabes, si te vuelves a acercar a cualquiera de nosotros, puede que ya no sea tan amable contigo, no aseguro que te mataré, pero te conviene no arriesgarte, ya que si es necesario y no hay opción, además de ser el momento adecuado, tendré que matarte * Dice Goku con seriedad cerrando sus ojos.

Esto no lo podían creer nadie allí, Mio en estos momentos es más fuerte que Zolgear y Goku, además de que este último ya no está con el 100% de sus fuerzas, y aun así, está dispuesto a recibir un ataque de Mio.

–Pero que te quede claro, esto no lo hago por ti, lo hago por Mío, si recibiendo su ataque logro calmarla, eso quizás te dé la oportunidad para que escapes, pero desaparece de mi vista * Dice Goku serio con los ojos cerrados a Zolgear sin voltear a mirarlo.

**Fin de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou no Testament [CD1] OST - Maou Wilbert no Musume{ **** watch?v=xnTneCw4k2E**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragonball Super - Universe Erased (HQ Cover){ **** watch?v=MdPL3-hZzo**** }**

–"Él está loco, pero quizás me sirva esta oportunidad, rayos, no tengo magia suficiente, pero puedo ir a una habitación de este castillo donde puedo obtener algo de magia para escapar, está cerca de aquí" * Dice Zolgear en su mente arrastrándose en el suelo.

– ¡¿Por qué Goku, porque eres tan bueno?! * Dice Mio con lágrimas, para luego desactivar su aura roja de gravedad.

–Yo no soy bueno, y mucho menos un héroe, solo soy alguien que se toma las cosas a la ligera, como me decía una amiga mía * Dice Goku sonriendo sin abrir aún sus ojos, pero de repente sintió un profundo abrazo, su cara de hundía en medio de los grandes pechos de Mio quien lo abrazaba con lágrimas.

– ¡Nunca accedería a eso, ya te dije que soy tu onee-san, nunca te atacaría de este modo, menos por culpa de una rata como esa! * Dice con lágrimas sonriendo Mio emocionada con sonrojo.

–No me molestaría que lo hicieras en una pelea, aunque admito que no quería que me golpearas ahora * Dice Goku sonriendo relajado abriendo sus ojos, aunque no entendiéndose tanto lo que dice, ya que su rostro está entre los grandes pechos de Mio, por su parte Kurumi, Yuki y María sonríen viendo esta escena entre ambos, con lágrimas de esta última, mientras Zolgear se arrastra huyendo.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragonball Super - Universe Erased (HQ Cover){ **** watch?v=MdPL3-hZzo**** }**

–"Debo escapar, no moriré, algún día me vengaré por esta humillación que me hicieron pasar" Die Zolgear con frustración arrastrándose demostrando que es como dijo Mio, es irredimible.

–Que patético te ves arrastrándote así como un gusano, Zolgear * Dice una voz masculina juvenil y desconocida que alertó a Goku y las chicas, ya que podría significar un nuevo enemigo, y no estaban equivocados en su percepción.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Nanatsu No Taizai OST - Hendrickson (Meliodas vs Drole and Gloxinia Theme){ **** watch?v=3rwTwy4RxCQ**** }**

Y quien habló, apareció caminando calmadamente desde las sombras de arriba hacia el techo del piso, parado en unos hilos blancos parecidos atelarañas, al parecer estaba oculto todo este tiempo observando la batalla, se trata de un muchacho con la apariencia de un niño, cuya estatura baja es similar a la de María, por lo que solo superaba levemente a Goku, su piel es blanca con puntos rojos. Su cabello es rosa claro y se parece a patas de araña. La esclerótica de sus ojos es roja, mientras que su iris es azul pálido. Tiene el kanji de cinco tatuado en su ojo izquierdo. Porta un kimono blanco que tiene algunas manchas rojas en forma de puntos como su propia piel, y dibujos de telarañas, el cual deja al descubierto su pecho, teniendo sus pies descalzos, el mismo tenía una expresión fría en su rostro serio.

–Esa esencia, es un demonio Kibutsuji, pero se siente un aura mucho más poderosa que los que vencimos Kurumi y yo * Dice Yuki con seriedad apretando los dientes con sudor en su frente.

– ¿Demonio Kibutsuji? Entonces es un subordinado de Kibutsuji Muzan * Dice María con seriedad, ya que aquel sujeto de baja estatura, es un demonio al servicio del socio temporal de Zolgear, Kibutsuji Muzan.

Mio y Kurumi también miraban con seriedad y sudor en su frente al demonio pequeño que apareció, y que caminando calmadamente en el suelo después de descender de un salto, se dirigía hacia Zolgear, llegando finalmente cerca de él de frente.

– ¿Eres el subordinado de Muzan, verdad? ¡Entonces acaba con ellos, ayúdame a vengarme de ellos, especialmente de Son Goku! * Dice Zolgear con una leve sonrisa hablando a duras penas, demostrando que en lo absoluto siente agradecimiento hacia Goku por salvarle la vida

–Tú no me das ordenes, yo solo obedezco al amo, de hecho, los demonios que él te prestó, también solo lo obedecían a él, y si hacían lo que tú querías, era porque él les ordenó que te obedecieran, pero a mí no me ordenó eso, menos protegerte, yo estoy aquí por otro motivo * Dice con seriedad y frialdad el demonio pequeño, y esto puso nervioso a Zolgear.

– ¿Otro motivo? * Preguntó Zolgear temeroso.

–Sí, el motivo de vigilar como iban tus planes con la ayuda que te prestó, si conseguías lo que querías, ya que como era el trato que tenían ustedes, a cambio, tú le entregarías 300 humanos vivos para que nosotros podamos comer * Dijo el pequeño demonio sorprendiendo todos allí helándoles la sangre, incluso a Goku.

– ¡¿300 Humanos para comerlos?! * Dijo impactado Goku.

–Y pues fallaste, perdiste contra estos sujetos, pero el pago por la ayuda sigue pendiente, ¿Ya tienes el pago ahora? * Pregunta el demonio pequeño causando nerviosismo en Zolgear.

– ¡No, ese no era el trato, el trato era que le daría eso después de lograr apoderarme del poder de Mio Naruse! * Dice Zolgear disgustado, pero el mismo no era consciente de lo que equivocado que estaba al decir eso.

–Tienes razón, el amo me dijo eso, esperaba que al menos igual por solidaridad con él, quizás podrías darle ese pago de todos modos, o al menos ahora prometer que igual pagarías después, sin embargo, tu respuesta dice que no le pagarás ni ahora, ni nunca solo porque no estaba acordado * Dice con seriedad y frialdad el pequeño demonio, causando mayor nerviosismo a Zolgear.

–Entonces, como ya no le sirves para nada al amo, la sociedad contigo se termina, eso es lo que él me ordenó decirte si contestabas eso mismo que dijiste * Dice con seriedad y frialdad el pequeño demonio blanco, y esto le heló la sangre.

Y en eso, con todos sus dedos juntos creó una especie de telaraña pequeña circular entre sus manos para luego crecer la misma y a una súper velocidad dirigirse hacia un Zolgear temeroso en el suelo pasando a través de él.

– ¡Deten…! * Iba a decir Zolgear pidiendo piedad, pero antes de que pueda terminar de hacerlo, todo su cuerpo, incluyendo su cabeza, se cortaron en pequeños trozos sangrante por la fuerza de dichos hilos de la telaraña que tenían la fuerza de hilos de acero y lo hicieron trizas matándolo instantáneamente, Zolgear había muerto en manos de este demonio pequeño que es subordinado de Kibutsuji Muzan, esto dejó impactados a todos allí quienes veían esto, incluso al propio Goku.

–Fue muy útil que lo derrotaras, así como fue útil que ella le hiciera gastar toda la magia que le quedaba, porque de lo contrario, francamente hubiera sido un oponente complicado de derrotar incluso para mí * Dice con seriedad y frialdad el demonio blanco pequeño refiriéndose con lo primero a Goku, y con lo segundo a Mio. Goku se puso serio y molesto.

–Eres un cobarde, él ya no podía defenderse * Dice Goku con seriedad y molestia.

–No me importa lo que digas, además, estoy seguro de que esa chica pelirroja está satisfecha por esto, ya que ella odiaba a muerte a este demonio, al menos que no porque ella quería matarlo * Dice el demonio blanco pequeño, sin embargo Mio le habló con seriedad.

–No, pero no es por eso, Goku fue quien lo derrotó, y él decidió dejarlo vivo, y yo respeto su voluntad, tú no tenías derecho en matarlo * Dice Mio con seriedad.

–Tampoco me importa tu opinión de todos modos, de ninguno de ustedes de hecho, ya que todos van a morir, incluyéndote a ti, ya que eso es lo que me ordenaron hacer en el caso de que Zolgear fracasara en su cometido, debo limpiar el lugar para que nadie aquí vincule a mi amo con este demonio anciano * Dice el pequeño demonio blanco, y esto puso en alerta a todos allí, ya que era señal de que aunque Zolgear ya no existía, el peligro y la necesidad de pelear aún reinaban, en eso Kanna apreció al lado derecho del demonio pequeño teniendo una estatura similar ambos demonios alvinos.

–Nos encontraremos afuera, les recomiendo que salgan rápido * Dice con seriedad el demonio pequeño alvino desapareciendo junto con Kanna gracias al poder de esta y en eso notaron que un aura maligna se desataba en el lugar, María se dio cuenta del peligro.

– ¡Hagamos lo que dijo, vayamos a fuera rápido sin perder tiempo! *Dice María en voz alta preocupada acercándose a Goku y Mio rápidamente cargándolos en su espalda y volando con sus alas se súcubo hacia arriba por los hoyos que dejó el cuerpo de Zolgear después de recibir el Hashuken de Goku, Kurumi no dudó y tomó con su mano izquierda la mano derecha de su hermana, y usando magia de viento también voló por la misma dirección mientras el interior del castillo estaba cambiando, volaron a toda velocidad hasta finalmente conseguir salir del castillo de Zolgear todos hacia arriba para luego aterrizar al suelo algo alejados del castillo, que está envolviéndose completamente de un aura morada oscura transformándose completamente en una bestia demoníaca gigantesca horrible parecida a un escarabajo gigantesco de color gris verdoso, pegado al suelo para absorber su energía.

– ¡¿Qué es eso?! * Pregunta Kurumi preocupada y asqueada a la vez que temerosa al ver a semejante bestia.

–Parece que ese castillo era una bestia del mundo demoniaco, transformada, es un monstruo poderoso y un peligro, ya que se traga la energía de la tierra en la que se encuentra, puede convertirse en un peligro para este lugar * Dice María con seriedad.

– ¡Roaaaaaar! * Rugía el gigantesco monstruo quien no se movía, ya que estaba devorando la magia del suelo.

– ¿Debemos detenerlo? * Pregunta Mio nerviosa y seria con sudor en su frente.

–Creo que antes de preocuparnos por eso, primero debemos lidiar con ellos * Dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante mirando que se vienen acercando 5 individuos a ellos, de los cuales dos eran el demonio pequeño blanco que mató a Zolgear, y Kanna.

Mientras entre los otros tres, uno era físicamente enorme pareciendo un gigante teniendo una gran musculatura, su piel es de color marrón oscuro con el mismo diseño rojo en forma de puntos que se extiende desde sus hombros hasta sus brazos. Tiene el pelo largo y blanco pálido que le llega hasta los hombros, su rasgo más singular es que su rostro parece al de una araña gigantesca con varios ojos verdes y pinzas de araña en ambas mejillas, su piel en su mayor parte era gris y morada en la parte de su cabeza, se le conoce como **'Padre Demonio Araña'**.

Otra era una mujer que aparentaba los 22 años, con orejas puntiagudas, ojos rojos y el cabello oscuro largo sostenido por una coleta con el adorno de una pluma. Su atuendo consiste en el tradicional Kimono de las bailarinas Kagura, viste con un Kimono de color blanco con púrpura carmesí, lleva un abanico blanco en su mayor parte con dos rayas rojas en forma de media luna, y negro en los bordes del mismo, se le conoce como **'Madre Demonio Araña'**, aunque su nombre real es Kagura.

Y la última era una joven de una estatura algo baja de 153 cm, aparentando entre los 12 y 14 años de edad, la misma tiene la piel blanca palida, colmillos visiblemente grandes, uñas largas y afiladas en forma de garras, su cabello es largo blanco como la nieve y llega justo debajo de la cintura, y parece estar rizado en grandes crestas rectas, desgastadas drásticamente hacia los lados de su izquierda, posee varios patrones rojos en forma de puntos en su piel similares principalmente al demonio blanco pequeño, sus ojos son de blanco puro con solo sus pupilas plateadas separándolos de su esclerótica, enmarcados por pestañas notablemente largas, vestía un kimono femenino parecido al que usaba el demonio pequeño blanco, aunque esta cubría por completo sus pequeños pechos, se la conoce como '**Hija Demonio Araña Menor'**, aunque su nombre real es Nezuko, la misma gruñía como una bestia,

– ¡Grrrr! * Dice esta última demonio de baja estatura que al parecer también es una demonio Kibutsuji, también gruñía de forma parecida el demonio de gran estatura.

– ¿Así que ya salieron? Bien, espero que estén preparados, y por cierto, esta es mi familia, **'La Familia Araña'**, la que ustedes conocen como Kanna, es la Hija Demonio Araña Mayor, esta se llama Nezuko, pero en realidad es la Hija Demonio Araña Menor, este hombre grande es el Padre Demonio Araña, y ella aunque su nombre es Kagura, es la Madre Demonio Araña, están casi todos, menos el Perro Demonio Araña, quien es la mascota de esta familia * Dice el demonio pequeño blanco señalando a su grupo conocido como La Familia Araña, el cual lo lidera él según se ve, según parece, solo Kanna y Kagura no son demonios Kibutsuji, sino demonios de otros tipo, al igual que el conocido como Perro Demonio Araña, cuyo nombre era Goshinki, y que fue eliminado por Garou.

La llamada Kagura sonreía con malicia, mientras tanto Nezuko como el Padre Demonio Araña gruñían con ferocidad y peligrosidad, mientras Kanna no mostraba emoción alguna en su mirada, y en eso se acercó el demonio blanco pequeño calmadamente hacia ellos, Goku dio un salto poniéndose delante de las chicas y encarando a ese demonio líder de este grupo quien se acercó a él, y ambos estaban cara a cara muy cerca del otro mirándose con rivalidad y seriedad.

–Y mi nombre es Rui, y soy el Hijo Demonio Araña del Medio, esos son nuestros roles en esta familia * Dice el demonio pequeño blanco con seriedad y frialdad cuyo nombre es Rui, pero Goku no se dejaba intimidar por el aura terrorífica que emanaba este demonio.

–Y yo soy Son Goku, pero me dicen como Goku * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante quien tiene aún las heridas de sus peleas contra María y especialmente con Zolgear, por lo que siente claro dolor, pero sabe que este no es momento para pensar en ello.

–Goku ¿Eh? Ese es el nombre de quien voy a matar, la pregunta es si voy a matarte rápidamente, o hacerte sufrir, dependiendo de que no me hagas enfadar, quizás solo te ocurra lo primero, después de que peleaste contra Zolgear y estás en estas condiciones, no será muy difícil lograr uno u otro* Dice Rui con seriedad y frialdad a lo que Goku desafiante acercó su frente pegándola a la frente de Rui mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y desafiante.

– ¿Ah? No seas engreído * Dice Goku con una sonrisa salvaje y desafiante cara a cara con Rui, su nuevo rival y enemigo ahora, después de vencer en una dura batalla a Zolgear.

Las chicas ven con preocupación a Goku, ya que después de esa difícil pelea, con esas heridas encima, tiene otra dura batalla por delante, ya que sienten la peligrosidad que emana Rui, esto lo siente especialmente María, quien se siente culpable por colaborar en que Goku esté en estas condiciones, pero no pueden preocuparse por él ahora, ya que los otros 4 aliados de Rui también están allí.

–Bien, yo me encargaré de ti, ustedes 4, encárguense de ellas 4, mátenlas a todas, incluso a la pelirroja, no quiero a nadie viva * Dice con voz de mando Rui, asintiendo los 4 demonios de su grupo caminando hacia donde están Mio, María, Yuki, y Kurumi encarándolos.

Goku ha derrotado a Zolgear y vengado a Mio y a María, pero justo ahora no hay tiempo para descansar. Una batalla entre la Familia de Goku, y La Familia Araña de Rui, está por empezar, Goku está herido y con menos fuerzas, pero no tiene opción. ¿Podrá él y su familia de este mundo, triunfar contra estos demonios amenazantes? ¿Podrán regresar todos a salvo a casa, y podrá superar María la pérdida de su madre? Y por sobre todo ¿Quién es la misteriosa pequeña que acompañaba a Lars? Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo de Goku En Un Mundo de Demonios, Héroes y Otros Seres.

**Fin de Soundtrack Nanatsu No Taizai OST - Hendrickson (Meliodas vs Drole and Gloxinia Theme){ **** watch?v=3rwTwy4RxCQ**** }**

* * *

**Ahora ****El Ending 1 de este fanfic(yuyu hakusho ending 3) {**** watch?v=iil-YN5WJvc****}**

**(Aparece una imagen rápida de Goku y Garou con el ceño fruncido)**

**Tu imagen se refleja, en un espejo estrellado (Goku con su uniforme de la escuela tortuga caminando hacia un lugar lleno de tinieblas y fuego con el ceño fruncido)  
y llorando, y llorando  
señalas la luna creciente con tu dedo (Garou caminando solo por el mismo lugar que Goku también con el ceño fruncido vistiendo su habitual prenda negra de artes marciales)**

**Estas llamando alguien, que le ha dado la espalda al amor y se ha ido (La pantalla enfocándose en el rostro serio de Goku mientras camina mirando fijamente hacia el frente, y en un lado dividido de la pantalla, se muestra a Garou de la misma forma)  
¿Cuantas veces?, ¿Cuantas veces?  
¿Hace que te asomes por tu ventana? (Goku recordando a todos sus oponentes del pasado como Namu, Gilan, Rey Chapa, todos los de la Torre Musculo, Tao Pai Pai y Ten Shin Han)**

**Acelerando en la noche,  
cortas todo libremente (Garou recordando a todos los héroes de su mundo que le tocó enfrentar)**

**Y solo a ti, y solo a ti,  
quiero abrazarte fuertemente (Goku recordando a todos sus amigos de su mundo, no solo a los mejores, sino a todos los que hizo a lo largo de su vida)**

**Intercambiando besos desequilibrados  
acércate al amor (Garou recordando a su maestro Bang y a lo más cercano a un amigo que hizo, el niño Tadeo)  
Tus lágrimas y mentiras  
descansan en mi corazón (Goku ahora recordando a sus compañeras actuales Mio, Kurumi, María y Yuki quienes sonrientes extienden sus manos como esperándolo a él)**

**(Finalmente Goku y Garou llegan al final del camino turbio donde llegan encarándose con rivalidad y seriedad, cuando de repente se ve hacia el frente en el cielo la imagen del Rey Demonio Leohart, El Héroe Shiba, Jin Toujou, El Consejo de Héroes, Una figura ensombrecida con ojos rojos que era el General Demonio y de tras de él otras 9 sombras, entre las que una se podía distinguir como Liala, así como otra como Galand, y otra más como Kibutsuji Muzan con su ropa de Michael Jackson; y por último se veía a una hermosa chica pequeña de baja estatura casi igual de pequeña que Goku, de pelo largo negro con ojos del mismo color y orejas puntiagudas, mientras detrás de ella habían varias sombras misteriosas; Goku y Garou se quedaron viendo esa imagen con miradas serias terminando así el ending)**

**Fin del Ending 1 de este fanfic(yuyu hakusho ending 3) {**** watch?v=iil-YN5WJvc****}**

* * *

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z: Episode Preview Theme (Japanese){ **** watch?v=AxKU8FXxEQw**** }**

**Goku: **Hola, Soy Goku**.**

**Goku: **Aunque le he ganado a Zolgear, debo derrotar a este sujeto Rui, y las chicas deben vencer a esos otros sujetos, tenemos que vencerlos, no podemos rendirnos, debemos volver todos a casa, además, aunque no estoy al 100%, todavía puedo ganar aunque sea fuerte este sujeto. Esto y más en Goku en un Mundo de Demonios, Héroes y Otros Seres. ¡No se lo pierdan!

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z: Episode Preview Theme (Japanese){ **** watch?v=AxKU8FXxEQw**** }**

* * *

**Hola, Soy KidGokuSupremo, y espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Si, lo sé, siempre digo esa frase, pero esta vez sí que tiene mucha razón de ser, ya que disfruté mucho haciendo este capítulo, por todo lo que sucedió, y pues han ocurrido cosas que indican justamente otras cosas para el futuro. **

**Y pues en el otro capítulo pelearan el grupo de Goku contra el Grupo de Rui, hasta este capítulo fue la participación de Garou en esta saga y en el siguiente capítulo les spoileo que él no aparecerá, aparecerá una vez culminada esta saga que aunque Zolgear ya no está, todavía no termina esta saga, recién concluirá en el siguiente capítulo, y pues Garou no aparecerá, ya que todo se centrará en esta batalla de 5 vs 5, o sea entre Familias, ya que así se hacen llamar ambos grupos, y les aseguro que lo haré lo mejor y más entretenido posible. **

**Y por supuesto, antes de evitar ideas erróneas, aclaro ahora que Nezuko no será personaje principal, menos aún parte del harem de Goku, ni nada de eso, eso no sucederá, lo siento por quien quería eso, pero no me será posible, eso no hay nada que pensar, ya que es definitivo que no. Ahora es un enemigo, veremos si sobrevive siquiera al siguiente capítulo o no, ya que ese es su roll de ahora, enemiga de los personajes principales, y luego se explicará por qué ahora está del bando de Muzan y del Ejercito Demoniaco.**

* * *

**Ahora algunas curiosidades del capítulo.**

**-Estrenaron aparición en el fanfic Rui, Padre Demonio Araña, y Nezuko(Transformada por la sangre de Rui, lo cual él quería hacerlo en el canon de su obra y no lo consiguió, pero aquí sí, XD) de la obra Kimetsu No Yaiba.**

**-Estrenaron aparición en el fanfic, Kagura y Goshinki de la obra Inuyasha.**

**Y pues, estas fueron algunas curiosidades, esperen pacientemente el siguiente capítulo y ¡Hasta la Próxima!**


	10. Familia de Goku vs Familia Araña

**Hola, Soy KidGokuSupremo, y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic. Antes que nada, por si alguien se lo pregunta, quería avisarles que habrá sagas originales en este fanfic, aunque seguramente eso ya se lo imaginaban, pero lo confirmo. Y en este capítulo habrá varias batallas y disfrútenlo. Y también quería avisarles que ya empecé a subir mis historias en wattpad incluyendo esta, por el momento, solo esta y la de Blade Dance tienen imágenes allí, a las otras iré poniéndoles algunas más adelante, y si pueden, me gustaría que los apoyen y sigan allí los que usan ese sitio, y los recomienden a quienes conozcan que solo usan ese sitio, eso me ayudaría mucho. Este es el link de mi canal allí: user/KidGokuSupremo  
**

* * *

**Ahora analizaré cosas del capítulo anterior:**

**La Encarnizada Batalla de Goku vs Zolgear: Por supuesto, esto fue el eje central de todo el anterior capítulo, los diálogos que hubieron y las técnicas usadas dio un condimento especial a esta pelea, dándole un fuerte significado, finalmente Goku dándole su merecido a Zolgear por todo lo que ha hecho, obteniendo su más grande triunfo hasta ahora en este fanfic.**

**Los Sentimientos cada vez más fuertes de Mio hacia Goku: Pues sí, todo esto que Goku está haciendo por Mío, está logrando esto, además de que Goku es alguien completamente sincero con ella, no le dice lo que quiere escuchar, sino lo que necesita escuchar, y esto se vio, por lo que el vínculo entre ambos es muy fuerte, cada vez más de hecho.**

* * *

**Ahora responderé a los comentarios: **

**Fuckmegun: **Te agradezco por tu apoyo amigo. En cuanto a tu pregunta, sí, debido a ciertas cosas es posible que si sean más fuertes que en canon, de hecho es casi un hecho. Y pues me alegra que te guste la interacción de Goku y Mio. Y ¿Bromance? Jajajajaja, No Bro, no hay nada de eso acá, no hago yaois en mis fanfics(Aunque respeto a los que lo hacen), lo siento.

Y respecto a tu duda, no, este Goku es después de la Saga del Torneo de las Artes Marciales con 15 años, y el de Blade Dance es un Goku de 14 años de durante el entrenamiento para dicho torneo, así que no, no son el mismo, y No, en mis historias mis fanfics no están conectados, la verdad no me gusta la idea de hacerlo así, la María de ese fanfic y la de este son distintas, ya que esa María allí es un personaje muy secundario que hizo una aparición especial en ese fanfic, y esta María de este fanfic es un personaje principal de esta historia, así que no tienen nada que ver una con la otra y los universos de mis fanfics no están conectados entre sí en lo absoluto. Y respecto a tu pregunta sobre si algún personaje de Fairy Tail aparecerá en esta historia, pues la respuesta es sí, pero no diré cuál o cuáles, simplemente te diré que no es ninguno de los protagonistas o personajes principales de esa obra, espero haber aclarado tus dudas amigo y gracias por tu apoyo.

**Ezequiel Sierra**: Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre amigo, y pues sí, Zolgear fue un oponente complicado al ser un demonio de clase alta y veterano en experiencia, pero como dices, al final cayó. Y pues lo de la esposa de Zolgear es algo que no se explicó en el anime, pero si en la novela, y pues seguramente en su interior ya era malvado y solo necesitaba una excusa para serlo, y la encontró, esto suele pasar con ciertos villanos, aunque no se justifique dicha villanía. Y pues se verá que ocurre con los demonios que aparecieron ahora para enfrentar a Goku y las chicas. Y pues es interesante tu teoría sobre Mio, no quiero spoilearte, pero solo te diré que hay cosas interesantes que ocurrirá con Mio con respecto a lo que dices, solo espéralo y lo verás.

**Son Judai: **Gracias por apoyar siempre mis historias amigo, aunque no entendí lo de las batallas cortas donde los participantes no usan todas sus habilidades, porque la batalla entre Goku y Zolgear no creo que haya sido corta, y Zolgear usó todas las técnicas que podía, al igual que Goku(Aunque no recurrió al Kamehameha para evitar desgaste), aunque si te refieres solo a la de Garou esa si fue corta, pero porque Garou descubrió rápidamente el punto débil de Tokiji, quien al no servir su habilidad, es un monstruo que no hace la diferencia ante oponentes fuertes, eso se demostró cuando Inuyasha lo derrotó con demasiada facilidad en el canon de su obra. Y pues como siempre te digo, gracias por tu apoyo de siempre.

**juanan231283: **Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre amigo, y si, así es Goku, por eso se dice de que él atrae problemas incluso sin quererlo, especialmente a los individuos fuertes, XD.

**Te pro saiyan:** Mil Gracias por tu apoyo amigo, y disfruta del capítulo.

**alexzero:** Te agradezco infinitamente por apoyar este fanfic, y sí, Goku sale de una y entra en otra, XD.

**Ayrton Sena:** Hola Amigo, no, lo siento, pero Issei no aparecerá, la verdad no es un personaje que me agrade mucho ni creo que le pueda servir mucho a esta historia, pero si aparecerán otros personajes de DXD, y respecto a tu pregunta, No, ni lo he leído, ni sé de qué se trata, pero he notado que tiene muchos fanfics, aunque tampoco los leí, otra obra que tiene muchísimos fanfics, pero que no me vi ni su canon, ni sus fanfics, es el tal RWBY, no sé nada de esas obras, más que son usados en muchos fanfics, aunque no me vi ninguno de ellos, XD. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Dantrlan: **Me alegra que te guste el fanfic amigo, y pues en cuanto a tu opinión de Garou, y como lo hablamos en el privado, él es como un co protagonista por lo que tendrá capítulos protagonizados por él, e incluso habrán capítulos donde ni él ni el propio Goku serán los personajes centrales, ya que en fanfics largos como este, no me gusta solo centrarme siempre en el protagonista que en este caso es Goku, ya que creo que darle su momento a los personajes principales o secundarios importantes, hace más atractiva la historia, y no recomiendo saltearse eso ya que pueden ocurrir cosas o que sean importantes, o que sirvan como pistas para cosas importantes en el futuro, así que te recomiendo que incluso leas lo de Garou, ya que efectivamente allí pasaron cosas que en el futuro incluso tendrá que ver con el prota del fanfic, Goku, y pues lo de Chisato como dije, lo hice así para ir en contra de lo que la mayoría hace, que es eso de que al incluirla en el harem, opaque incluso a las demás, por eso voy contra la corriente en este caso, XD. Gracias por seguir este fanfic.

**El Espectador: **Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo amigo, y sí, obviamente no todo puede centrarse solo en Goku, aunque él sea el personaje principal, Garou es como una especie de co protagonista, aunque Goku es el prota principal, pero es como dices, no solo ellos tendrán protagonismo en ciertos capítulos, también otros personajes, ya que este fanfic será largo y complejo, por lo que naturalmente no puede centrarse solo en el prota, en eso estamos de acuerdo, y sí, eso no es quitarle protagonismo ni nada a Goku, sino adquirir su lugar importante propio en la historia, obviamente Goku sigue siendo el protagonista de la historia, pero en un universo amplio de personajes, las cosas deben ser así. Mil Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Montix07: **Gracias por tu apoyo amigo, ahora respecto a tu pregunta, no lo sé la verdad, el universo de One Piece es extenso, quizás lo haga algún día, pero si lo hiciera el fanfic sería largo, más aun teniendo en cuenta que su manga es infinito, XD, si lo hiciera probablemente empezaría en la saga de Marineford, y Goku no formaría parte de los Mujiwaras ni nada, tendría sus propias aventuras, quizás algún día lo haga, pero descarto que sea pronto.

**LordPhenex:** Gracias por seguir este fanfic amigo, aunque lo siento, pero no conozco ese anime que menciona, cuando dices 'Gray', solo me viene a la cabeza el Gray de Fairy Tail, XD. Y pues como te dije en el privado, solo incluyo algunos personajes de animes que si mes he visto, y ese ni lo conozco, solo por eso amigo, espero que lo entiendas, y gracias por tu apoyo.

* * *

**Y pues, sin nada más que añadir comencemos.**

**Comienzo del Opening 1 del Fanfic(Opening 2 de Jojo Bizarre Aventure, 'Bloody Stream'){ ****watch?v=hK72-_2smr8 }**

**(Empieza la música mostrándose la cara de varios personajes mirando la cámara como Mio, María con ambas sonriendo mostrando sus dientes, luego Yuki con su mirada sin emociones junto a Kurumi que se muestra sonriendo y por último Goku que aparece sonriendo golpeando con su puño derecho su palma izquierda)**

**Por Debajo de las Sombras (Sale Mio desnuda dando una pose seductora tal como en el opening de Shinmai Maou No Testament siendo esa parte igual al comienzo de ese opening con mirada seductora resaltando en cuadros distintas partes de su cuerpo, y de la misma forma María sale de la misma forma seductora y desnuda como en el opening en el anime)**

**Recuerdos que despiertan dentro de ti, hierven tu sangre (Salen ahora Yuki también de la misma manera que sale desnuda en el opening de Shinmai Maou No Testament con su miradas seductoras resaltando en cuadros distintas partes de su cuerpo, y también se muestra allí a Kurumi desnuda de pie haciendo una pose seductora desnuda doblando su rodilla izquierda, levantando sus brazos y juntando sus manos hacia arriba mostrando sus bellas axilas, así como abriendo levemente su boca para mostrar sus bellos labios)**

**Tu pasado se transforma, en la fuerza que te hará seguir de pie, en esta lucha(Se muestra a Goku luchando contra Garou en mano a mano chocando puños y patadas con ambos mirándose con una sonrisa desafiante)**

**En ti estará el amor, la suerte que el mundo te dará, es de héroes sonreír, sin miedo y temor (Mio, Kurumi, Yuki y María mostraban rostros tristes, pero Goku se muestra sonriendo en su forma clásica frente a ellas, y ellas también sonríen al verlo)**

**(Luego se muestra tanto al grupo de héroes integrados por la hermana de Yuki, Kurumi, Takashi y Shiba con miradas serias de los primeros mientras el último sonríe con sus ojos cerrados; así como a Basara con una mirada seria acompañado de 6 personas con armaduras misteriosas que aparentemente también son de la villa de los héroes)**

**Engañaré a la oscuridad, con valor mantendré la paz( Se muestra a Zolgear acompañado de Zest y algunos otros demonios sonriendo con maldad, así como a una sombra detrás de él que sonríe de forma psicótica que tiene detrás suyo a varios monstruos ocultos.**

**No importa cuán difícil sea, lo voy a lograr(Se muestra a Leohart sentado en su trono, y después a un ser misterioso con ojos rojos brillantes que lidera a otras 9 seres entre las que se incluye la hermanastra de Leohart, Liala quien se mostraba sonriendo.)**

**La puerta del destino se abrirá, y nos mostrará el futuro (Nos muestra a una hermosa chica de baja estatura de pelo largo, orejas puntiagudas y ojos negros que mira sin emoción liderando a un gran grupo de seres ocultos en las sombras)**

**(Luego se muestra a Jin Toujou con su espada y armadura de héroe, y también a los miembros del consejo de héroes junto a una hermosa chica rubia también con armadura de héroe)**

**Como una tormenta sangrienta, arde con una piedra sangrienta (Se muestra a Garou luchando contra Yuki, Takashi y Kurumi con una sonrisa bestial mientras estos tenían una mirada seria, para luego mirar desafiante a Shiba)**

**Observa como las tinieblas cubren su interior (Se nos muestra a Goku luchando contra el infame Zolgear quien le lanza hechizos a Goku que esquiva con dificultad dirigiéndose a él)**

**No me detendré, mis objetivo cumpliré, ¡voy a luchar! (Se muestra a Goku rodeándose de su aura blanca azulada de Ki para lanzar finalmente un Kamehameha)**

**¡Marcado está mi piel! (Se muestra a Goku ahora parado con una mirada seria en medio de Mio, Kurumi, María y Yuki con todos ellos teniendo una mirada seria y mirando la pantalla terminando el opening)**

**Fin del Opening 1 del Fanfic(Opening 2 de Jojo Bizarre Aventure, 'Bloody Stream'){ ****watch?v=hK72-_2smr8** **}**

* * *

**No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Shinmai Maou No Testament ni de los soundtracks u otros animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Akira Toriyama y Tetsuto Uesu respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundtracks usados en el fanfic, y a los creadores de los personajes de otros animes.**

* * *

**Goku en un Mundo de Demonios y Otros Seres.**

**Capítulo 10: Familia de Goku vs Familia Araña **

* * *

**/En un Lugar Desconocido/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack King Crimson boss theme JOJO's Bizarre Adventure Golden Wind OST{ **** watch?v=gSkTgXvtjmc&t=25s**** }**

Se encontraba una figura misteriosa sentada en una especie de asiento de mando, el mismo ser estaba envuelto en una energía oscura siniestra además de inmensamente poderosa que impedía ver su verdadera forma, solo se podía ver un par de ojos que brillaban en un rojo en la oscuridad, el ser se encontraba pensativo.

–Comprendo, según la información que conseguí, ese Zolgear se ha pasado de la raya * Dice esta persona misteriosa con una voz que sonaba juvenil, pero fría y dura.

–Entonces, tendré que hablar con él y que me dé una explicación * Dice esta persona misteriosa hablando de forma implacable a pesar de su voz juvenil.

¿Acaso esta persona misteriosa será…?

**Fin de Soundtrack King Crimson boss theme JOJO's Bizarre Adventure Golden Wind OST{ **** watch?v=gSkTgXvtjmc&t=25s**** }**

* * *

**/En los Terrenos del refugio de Zolgear/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST 2 – Anticipation{ **** watch?v=H-W7xveVzUw&list=PL6iaN_HgOQoj6oiXe9FWALnuNRqlLei_f&index=91**** }**

Luego de que Goku finalmente derrotara de forma épica a Zolgear, ahora este junto, Mio, María, Yuki y Kurumi tienen nuevos enemigos que encarar **'La Familia Araña' **quienes trabajan para el hasta hace poco socio de Zolgear, Muzan Kibutsuji, grupo de demonios liderados por Rui quien ahora se encuentra encarado por Goku, quien tiene secuelas de sus combates anteriores.

Goku y Rui están cara a cara y frente a frente, los dos seres de baja estatura estaban a punto de luchar, así como el resto de los que estaban allí.

–Díganme una cosa ¿Qué tipo de grupo son ustedes 5? ¿Un simple grupo de amigos? * Pregunta con seriedad y desprecio Rui mientras Goku lo miraba con seriedad.

–No, aunque ser un grupo de amigos no es algo simple, no somos eso, somos una familia * Dice Mio sonriendo con determinación.

– ¿Familia? ¿Ustedes Familia? Y díganme, quienes son los padres de esta familia * Dice Rui con seriedad, esta pregunta tomó desprevenidos a Mio y los demás.

–No tenemos eso en esta familia * Dice con seriedad María.

–Entonces no son una familia, son una falsedad, si ni siquiera tienen a alguien que haga el roll de Padre o Madre, a diferencia de nosotros, que estamos completos, cada uno tiene un roll definido, somos familia * Dice Rui con seriedad, sin embargo sus palabras molestarían a las chicas del harem de Goku.

– ¿Roll? ¿Para ti, eso es familia, que los que le integran cumplan su roll? * Pregunta Kurumi con seriedad.

–Exactamente, una Familia se compone de Padre, Madre, hijos, y mascota, no sabemos dónde está este último, pero los demás están, por eso somos una autentica familia, con lazos auténticos * Dice con seriedad Rui.

– ¿Lazos auténticos? ¿Te das cuenta que lo que dices no tiene sentido? ¿Llamas Lazos auténticos a una familia que pareciera más bien un elenco de teatro? * Dice Yuki con seriedad, y estas palabras llamaron la atención de Rui, causándole serias molestia.

– ¿Qué, que estás tratando de decir? * Pregunta Rui serio y molesto.

– ¡Que tus lazos de los que hablas son falsos! * Dice Mio en voz alta con determinación, y esto sorprendió a los demás miembros de la Familia Araña, pero causó más molestias en Ruí.

–Retira lo que dijiste, ustedes no pueden decirme eso sí ni completan una familia * Dice Rui con molestia y frialdad.

–Tal vez no completamos una familia normal, bueno, no todavía * Dice con sonrojo Mio.

–Pero estamos todos juntos porque queremos * Dice Kurumi con determinación y sonrojo.

–Es cierto, hay algo más que nos falta, sin embargo…* Dice Yuki con sonrojo también refiriéndose a lo mismo que Mio(O sea, tener hijos con Goku, XD).

–Estamos todas juntas con Goku porque queremos, nadie nos obliga, nadie nos ordena, estamos con él porque queremos * Dice María sonriendo con determinación y sonrojo.

– ¡Porque somos **'La Familia de Goku'**! * Dicen con determinación y sonrojo al mismo tiempo Mio, María, Yuki y Kurumi, esto llamó la atención de los demás miembros de la Familia Araña, pero causó una gran molestia a Rui, el propio Goku estaba sorprendido al escuchar a las chicas decir eso, pero luego sonrió alegre, ya que por alguna razón que él no comprendía, le hacían inmensamente feliz esas palabras.

–Oye tú, diles que se retracten de lo que dijeron * Dice Rui con seriedad y frialdad a Goku.

–Lo siento, a diferencia tuya y de tu grupo, yo no soy su jefe para ordenarles, además, en cierta forma me gusta lo que dijeron, y por supuesto, en vez de poner tanta atención a ellas, preocúpate de lo que yo puedo hacerte, ya que pienso patearte el trasero * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante a pesar de sus heridas.

– ¡Escuchen, mátenlos sin piedad y sin dejarlos conservar su dignidad! * Dice en voz alta con frialdad Rui asintiendo los 4 miembros de la Familia Araña.

Por su parte Goku y Rui se volvían a mirar cara a cara a punto de empezar el combate.

**Fin de Soundtrack Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST 2 – Anticipation{ **** watch?v=H-W7xveVzUw&list=PL6iaN_HgOQoj6oiXe9FWALnuNRqlLei_f&index=91**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Naruto Shippuden OST-Serpent Anime Version (Unreleased){ **** watch?v=O8UE81DhQMs**** }**

Sin embargo, las chicas, especialmente María y Mio estaban preocupadas por Goku, ya que el pequeño guerrero estaba con varias heridas de sus peleas anteriores, incluso Mio cuando desató su poder le causó más heridas de las que ya tenía, aunque ni ella se dio cuenta de eso ya que estaba fuera de sí, lo cual es lo mejor, ya que si supiera que lo hizo, sentiría culpa y eso activaría la maldición.

–En vez de preocuparse por él, deberían preocuparse por sus propias vidas * Dice Kagura sonriendo con malicia, a lo que las 4 la miraron con molestia.

– ¿Ah sí? * Dice Mio con seriedad, molestia y tono desafiante.

–Por el momento, lo mejor sería que yo me encargue del gigante * Dice María sonriendo desafiante en voz baja a Mio, Yuki y Kurumi mirando a Padre Demonio Aaraña, asintiendo estas.

–Luego te ayudaré a rematarlo, aunque me encargaré de lidiar llamaron la hija menor, que también es un demonio Kibutsuji * Dice Yuki en voz baja refiriéndose a Nezuko.

–Yo me encargaré de lidiar con esa niña del espejo * Dice Kurumi con determinación en voz baja viendo a Kanna.

–Eso me deja a mí, a esa tal Kagura quien luce algo arrogante * Dice Mio en voz baja sonriendo desafiante viendo a Kagura, y así las 4 asintieron entre sí.

– ¿Así que se están poniendo de acuerdo en algo? Bueno, no podemos dejarlos cómodamente hacer lo que se les dé la gana * Dice sonriendo con malicia Kagura tapándose la boca con su abanico.

– ¡Aaaaar Aaaaar! * Dice rugiendo ferozmente Nezuko dando un paso adelante mostrando sus afilados colmillos y sus afiladas uñas de sus manos que parecían garras resaltando sus venas, irradiando un feroz instinto asesino en sus ojos blancos, la misma gruñía como un animal salvaje furiosos preparándose para atacar, apoyó sus dos manos en el suelo como si se colocara en una posición animal de 4 patas para atacar.

– ¡Ahí viene! * Dice en alerta Yuki, y finalmente Nezuko se impulsa para lanzarse al ataque siendo esto el comienzo de esta batalla, Nezuko se dirige hacia ellas en el aire, siendo Yuki quien salta a interceptarla, pero Nezuko quien habría su boca con intención de morderla, lo que mordió, es la espada de Yuki, llevándosela con el impulso a la misma.

– ¡Grrrrr! * Gruñe el Padre Demonio Araña que con una gran ferocidad sumado a su gran tamaño fue corriendo hacia las chicas para atacarlas.

– ¡Salten! * Grita a modo de advertencia María a lo que Mio y Kurumi hicieron caso apartándose, mientras el gran monstruo demonio intentaba dar un feroz puñetazo derecho a las mismas, pero María apretando sus dientes, quien es la que mayor fuerza bruta posee entre ellas, se quedó y dirigió su pequeño puño derecho hacia el mismo, chocando ambos puños generando una fuerte onda de choque y ventisca por la fuerza bruta de ambos.

Luego María se apartó del Padre Demonio para luego apuntar su mano derecha hacia él lanzando una ráfaga de viento al demonio grandulón, sin embargo, repentinamente Kanna apareció frente al Padre Demonio Araña rodeándose de un aura azul que se concentraba en su espejo como si creara una barrera, y al recibir el ataque de ráfaga de María, el mismo no solo no llegó ni a Kanna ni al Padre Demonio Araña, sino que incluso se dirigió sorpresivamente de vuelta hacia María.

– ¡¿Eh?! * Dice sorprendida María a punto de recibir su propio ataque, sin embargo Kurumi de su mano derecha también lanzó una especie de bala de aire que al chocar contra dicha ráfaga, la destruyó, y después de hacerlo, la misma miró seriamente a los ojos a Kanna, quien también concentró su mirada en ella.

–Como dije, mejor yo me encargo de esa niña del espejo * Dice con seriedad Kurumi asintiendo firmemente María quien da un salto para dirigir una patada voladora derecha hacia Kanna, quien sin embargo desaparece de allí, por lo que la patada esta vez llegó directamente al abdomen del Padre Demonio Araña llevándoselo así consigo María para apartarlo de allí.

Kanna luego apareció a una distancia alejada, sin embargo Kurumi con su magia de viento voló hacia ella, mientras Kagura y Mio se quedaron solas cara a cara, definitivamente los Terrenos de Zolgear se han convertido en una gran zona de batalla.

**Fin de Soundtrack Naruto Shippuden OST-Serpent Anime Version (Unreleased){ **** watch?v=O8UE81DhQMs**** }**

* * *

**/Con Goku vs Rui/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Bleach Soundtrack - Encirclement Battle { **** watch?v=u6G21A_gYLI**** }**

Rui se había alejado de un salto de Goku, y de vuelta, tal como lo hizo contra Zolgear, produjo de sus dedos hilos de telarañas que eran conocidos como **'Hilos de Acero'** al ser extremadamente duros con gran capacidad de corte, los mismos crecían y a gran velocidad se dirigían a Goku como si fueran látigos cortantes, o serpientes, Goku los esquivaba con clara dificultad, definitivamente resentía las heridas de sus combates anteriores, y aun así es capaz de moverse ágilmente dando saltos de un lado a otro para esquivar los ataques de los hilos.

–"Ya veo, es ágil" * Dice con seriedad Rui mientras ve a Goku esquivarlo.

–"¡Rayos! Me cuesta moverme ahora, si no tuviera estas en mi cuerpo, todo sería más fácil" * Dice Goku con molestia en su mente frunciendo el ceño mientras se mueve de un lado a otro intentando encontrar una oportunidad de ir hacia Rui, pero los múltiples hilos que lanza para atacarlo le impiden a Goku encontrar un espacio para ir hacia el mismo, de hecho los hilos incluso cortaban parte del suelo.

–"Si, definitivamente debí traer mi báculo mágico, debo terminar esto rápido" * Dice Goku sonriendo con ironía en su mente dándose cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba sangrando en sus heridas abiertas.

– ¿Así que crees que puedes seguir escapando de mis ataques? * Dice Rui con frialdad y seriedad, y en eso de sus dos manos empezaba a formarse una telaraña, era la misma técnica con la que mató a Zolgear, e inmediatamente la telaraña se hizo enorme y se dirigió hacia Goku con el objetivo de hacerlo pedazos, además de dejarlo sin espacios para esquivar, esto dejó impactado a Goku.

–Oh No * Dice Goku estupefacto, ya que no había donde moverse.

–Muere igual que Zolgear, hecho pedazos * Dice con frialdad Rui mientras a toda velocidad la telaraña se dirigió a Goku impactándolo, y todo lo que se pudo ver luego, son manchas de sangre en el aire.

**Fin de Soundtrack Bleach Soundtrack - Encirclement Battle { **** watch?v=u6G21A_gYLI**** }**

* * *

**/Con Mio vs Kagura/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Fairy Tail The Black Archbishop Keyes Ost – Extended { **** watch?v=iiGCqCY0mTY**** }**

Mio y Kagura se miraban fijamente con seriedad, pero luego esta última sonríe con malicia.

– ¿Quién diría que tendría el honor de jugar con la mismísima **'Hija del Anterior Rey Demonio Wilbert'**? Interesante, aunque realmente según sé, llevas muy poco sabiendo que tienes esa posición, solo lo supiste cuando tus queridos padres adoptivos murieron de hecho * Dice sonriendo con malicia Kagura, y estas palabras molestaban enormemente a Mio.

–Cuidado con lo que dices * Dice Mio con seriedad y molestia mostrando una mirada amenazante.

–Uyyyy ¿Pretendes asustarme? Aunque tengas ese poder oculto que tantos ambicionan, sin usar ese poder, solo eres una novata, estoy segura que matándote, aquellos que te persiguen van a odiarme, pero no hay opción, una orden es una orden, así que tengo que acabarte * Dice sonriendo con malicia Kagura rodeándose de una ventisca, Mio por su parte, también se prepara para enfrentarla, obviamente no puede recurrir a su magia de gravedad que no controla a voluntad, así que solo podrá usar la magia que desarrolló entrenando con María.

– ¡DANZA DE LA CUCHILLA! * Grita Kagura el nombre de su técnica agitando su abanico japonés con su mano derecha, y varias cuchillas de viento se dirigen hacia Mio, quien antepone sus dos manos hacia el frente, creando una especie de barrera de tres círculos, uno grande y dos pequeños de color verde agua que la protege, la misma aprieta los dientes mientras resiste el ataque de las chichillas de viento de Kagura.

– ¡Vaya! ¿Así que puedes protegerte de eso? Creo que no eres tan débil, pero veamos qué haces con esto ¡DANZA DE LA SERPIENTE! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Kagura y varios torbellinos de viento que se mueven como serpientes impactando la barrera de Mio destrozándola e impactándola a ella.

– ¡KYAAAAAAAH! * Grita Mio de dolor mientras se estrella fuertemente contra el suelo con varias heridas en su cuerpo.

– ¿Qué te pareció mi ataque? Se siente como si varias serpientes te mordieran ¿No? * Dice Kagura sonriendo con malicia mientras camina hacia Mio, pero en eso esta última volteó hacia ella apuntando su mano derecha hacia la misma, y debajo de la demonio del viento, un círculo mágico rojo apareció debajo de los pies de Kagura.

– ¡Maldición! * Dijo con disgusto y sorpresa Kagura, cuando de repente del círculo salió una ráfaga de fuego envolviéndola

– ¿Lo conseguí? * Dice con seriedad Mio poniéndose de pie adolorida.

– ¡No, pero estuviste cerca! ¡DANZA DE LA CUCHILLA! * Grita Kagura con furia cuyo hombro izquierdo fue quemado, por lo que la tela de su kimono de ese lado ya no existía, y de su abanico lanzó sus cuchillas de viento, mientras Mio al no tener tiempo de hacer una barrera, usó su habilidad atlética para esquivar unas cuantas de esas cuchillas de viento, pero justo la última la impactó en su hombro izquierdo.

– ¡Huagh! * Dice escupiendo sangre Mio mientras es mandada a volar y cayendo al suelo de espaldas sangrando su hombro izquierdo, Kagura está demostrando ser una dura rival.

–Tienes buena habilidad para esquivar, pero no lo suficiente, aunque eres buena en el manejo de magia de fuego, pudiste quemarme el hombro, aunque te respondí también hiriéndote en esa zona * Dice Kagura sonriendo con malicia.

–"Es fuerte, pudo escapar justo antes de que la envolviera completamente en mi ataque" * Dice molesta Mio en su mente apretando los dientes y tocándose su hombro izquierdo, poniéndose de pie con determinación.

–Tienes determinación, pero no podrás vencerme, es tu fin ¡DANZA DE LA SERPIENTE! * Grita Kagura el nombre de su técnica atacando de nuevo con varios poderosos remolinos de viento que se dirigían a Mio.

– ¡Es mi oportunidad! * Dice con determinación Mio apuntando con sus dos manos hacia dichos remolinos, produciéndose de sus manos, un sello mágico circular, y del mismo salió un torbellino de fuego que hizo contacto con los remolinos de viento de Kagura, por lo que el fuego iba hacia ellos envolviéndolos, y como si fueran mechas, los mismos eran usadas para que el fuego se dirigiera hacia una Kagura estupefacta.

– ¡No puede ser, aprendió a usar la ventaja de su elemento sobre el mío! * Dice sorprendida Kagura mientras un tornado de fuego se dirigía hacia ella, pero de repente Kanna apareció frente suyo por lo que ella sonrió de nuevo con malicia.

– ¡Les dije que no harían lo que quisieran! * Grita sonriendo con maldad Kagura, por lo que apenas el tornado de fuego chocó contra la barrera de espejo de Kanna, fue de vuelta hacia una Mio impactada.

Sin embargo, justo antes de que el fuego llegara a ella, alguien la salvó llevándosela de las axilas por los aires esquivando dicho ataque justo a tiempo, que envolvió y quemó el suelo.

– ¡Kurumi! * Dice Mio sorprendida al ver que fue Kurumi quien la salvó.

– ¡Esa enana albina es un problema! Solo se la pasa huyendo, al parecer va a entrometerse de la misma manera cada vez que alguien lance un ataque mágico * Dice Kurumi con disgusto.

–Esa maldita del Clan de los Héroes la salvó * Dice Kagura con disgusto.

Kurumi bajó a Mio aterrizando en el suelo, mientras Kagura se queda en el aire con Kanna encima de la gran pluma de vuelo.

–Supongo que por ahora es un combate de dos contra dos * Dice sonriendo desafiante Mio, a lo que Kurumi sonriendo desafiante asiente.

– ¿Así que se sienten confiadas? Pues están mal, porque como han visto, Kanna puede regresarles todos sus ataques, pero ustedes no pueden hacer lo mismo ¡Ajajajaja! * Dice riendo burlonamente y con maldad Kagura, y efectivamente este combate ahora ha pasado a ser uno de dos contra dos, sin embargo, luego Mio y Kurumi miraron preocupadas hacia donde estaba luchando Goku.

**Fin de Soundtrack Fairy Tail The Black Archbishop Keyes Ost – Extended { **** watch?v=iiGCqCY0mTY**** }**

* * *

**/Con María vs Padre Demonio Araña/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Baki OST - Confrontation (10 minute extended HQ){ **** watch?v=hmHn_dMTZUo**** }**

María había empujado de una patada voladora a Padre Demonio Araña lejos de los demás, luego de esto ella se apartó de él, mientras este cayó de espaldas al suelo, sin embargo María se ponía en guardia, ya que sabía que esa patada no era suficiente para vencer a este monstruo, quien de hecho ya empieza a levantarse como si nada le hubiera pasado.

– ¿Así que eso no te hizo el suficiente daño? O más bien tienes un poder curativo que hizo menos efectivo mi patada, pero de cualquier modo, yo lidiaré contigo, fuerza bruta vs fuerza bruta * Dice María sonriendo desafiante.

– ¡No se metan con mi familia! * Grita Padre Demonio Araña lanzándose a atacar a María quien también se lanza a atacarlo, chocando así ambos sus puños derechos, Padre Araña daba varios puñetazos, pero al chocar con los de María, parecían estar igualados.

– ¿Dices **'No se metan con mi familia'**? ¡Pero si ustedes mataron a mi madre! * Grita con furia María aprovechando su pequeño tamaño y dándole un fuerte rodillazo al mentón a Padre Demonio Araña.

– ¡Kugh! * Dice escupiendo sangre mientras tambalea Padre Demonio Araña.

Luego de extender sus alas de súcubo, María se lanzó volando al hacia él para darle múltiples puñetazos con su fuerza, incluso si no poseía su forma en donde su cuerpo crece, ella tiene una tremenda fuerza bruta, por lo que puede encarar fácilmente a este demonio que también depende de esa virtud para luchar, por lo que era un rival ideal para María, aunque la misma no puede luchar al 100% debido al desgaste sufrido contra Goku, por lo que incluso no puede usar el máximo potencial de esa forma súcubo normal, aun así al parecer supera en fuerza a este demonio, así como claramente en velocidad, y luego de golpearlo varias veces, le da un último puñetazo izquierdo en la frente derribando al monstruo araña humanoide haciéndolo caer de espaldas aparentemente noqueado y con heridas por los golpes.

–Lo siento, apuesto a que estás acostumbrado a lidiar con oponentes que no poseen tanta fuerza bruta, pero yo si la poseo, más que tú de hecho, tendrás que hacer más que esto si quieres tener oportunidad, después de luchar contra alguien como Goku, tú no eres nada * Dice María con seriedad.

**Fin de Soundtrack Baki OST - Confrontation (10 minute extended HQ){ **** watch?v=hmHn_dMTZUo**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Baki Ost - Approaching Darkness (10 minute extended HQ){ **** watch?v=K9JlrB3fvmw**** }**

En eso Padre Demonio Araña abrió sus múltiples ojos y empezó a temblar, así como a retorcerse.

– ¿Qué? * Dice extrañada María, cuando luego amplió sus ojos, ya que podía sentir como el poder demoniaco de Padre Demonio Araña aumentaba, así como toda su piel se agrietaba y se caía de cada rincón de su cuerpo, estaba mudando de piel, y finalmente al terminar, su musculatura aumentó, su tamaño era incluso mayor, y su piel ahora era azul.

– ¡SHAAAAAAR! ¡No te metas con mi familia! * Grita con furia Padre Demonio Araña.

–Creo que ahora si será un rival duro * Dice sonriendo con ironía María, sin embargo, de golpe Padre Demonio Araña se levantó, y con una súper velocidad apareció en frente de María para sorpresa de esta dándole un fuerte rodillazo derecho en las costillas.

– ¡Agh! * Grita de dolor María escupiendo saliva mientras es mandada a volar hasta ir a parar al suelo dando múltiples vueltas quedando de cara al mismo.

–Su fuerza y velocidad aumentaron enormemente * Dice María adolorida y sorprendida, poniéndose de pie con dolor, pero Padre Demonio Araña se dirigió hacia ella, a lo que María puso sus brazos en forma de X, y en eso, Padre Demonio Araña dio múltiples puñetazos veloces hacia la misma quien seguía cubriéndose.

– ¡Maldición! * Dice María apretando los dientes mientras Padre Demonio Araña seguía golpeando su defensa, cuando en un descuido, el demonio gigante pateó de hacia abajo, los brazos de María quedando su defensa abierta, por lo que Padre Demonio Araña no dudó en aprovecharlo, dándole un potente golpe en toda el lado derecho de la cara mandándola a volar de nuevo, pero la mismo extendió su mano izquierda hacia atrás creando un sello pequeño circular, y de él lanzando una ráfaga mágica de viento al suelo para amortiguar su caída, ya que después de eso, María dio volteretas en forma de rueda en el aire para luego aterrizar de pie, con los labios con algo de sangre limpiándosela con su mano derecha.

En eso, Padre Demonio Araña apareció en frente suyo, intentando golpearla con su antebrazo derecho, impactándola en el costado derecho del rostro de la pequeña súcubo, sin embargo, la misma esta vez, en lugar de salir volando por el golpe, usó el propio impulso de dicho golpe para girar y darle una patada con el talón derecho al mentón de Padre Demonio Araña haciéndolo tambalear, pero no derribándolo sorprendiendo a María.

–"Su resistencia aumentó bastante, vencerlo me tomará más tiempo del que pensé, teniendo en cuenta que debido a mi combate con Goku, tengo menos energías ahora incluso en este modo normal" * Dice María respirando agitadamente con un rastro sangrante del golpe del monstruo demonio en su mejilla, sin embargo, su golpe apenas le causó un pequeño rasguño a Padre Demonio Araña en un lado de la cara, pero el mismo después de esto miraba a María gruñendo.

– ¡Shaaaaar! * Rugía con furia Padre Demonio Araña preparándose para atacar de nuevo a María y reiniciar la pelea, sin embargo justo antes de que se mueva, una línea brillante de corte verde azulado se vio en su cuello penetrando su dura piel y cortándole así la cabeza, así como luego varias líneas de cortes del mismo tipo aparecieron en todo el resto de su gran cuerpo haciéndolo pedazos sin que este pueda hacer nada al haber sido tomado completamente desprevenido. Esto dejó completamente sorprendida a María para luego ver como todo el cuerpo de Padre Demonio Araña incluyendo su cabeza empezaron a desvanecerse hasta finalmente desaparecer en su totalidad, Padre Demonio Araña había muerto.

**Fin de Soundtrack Baki Ost - Approaching Darkness (10 minute extended HQ){ **** watch?v=K9JlrB3fvmw**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou no Testament [CD1] OST - Temee no Kao Hodo Dasakunee yo { **** watch?v=QstT_E-0ljk&list=PLzyINkUMVQEcaQIvHdJH_3ECo5FKJnage&index=11**** }**

– ¡¿Pero qué…?! * Decía María, hasta que vio a Yuki aterrizar de pie respirando agitadamente rodeada de un aura verde azulada.

– ¡¿Yuki, tú lo hiciste?! ¿Pero no íbamos a pelear…? * Iba a terminar de decir María, pero Yuki la interrumpe.

–Si ellos desde el primer momento demostraron que no siempre respetarían lo de pelear uno a uno, nosotros tampoco tenemos porque hacerlo, además vi descuidado a este monstruo, por lo que me dije que no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad para acabar con él, aunque al notar que era de piel dura, tuve que usar mucho del poder de Sakuya para cortarlo completamente, por eso estoy agotada, además, necesito acabar con esta batalla de familias lo más rápido posible, ya que el dolor en mi pierna izquierda por culpa de esos otros demonios Kibutsuji me está matando, además, te dije que iba a ayudarte a rematarlo * Dice Yuki con seriedad y molestia mostrando su pierna que fue herida por las temaris de Susamaru.

–Además, te necesito para que me ayudes a lidiar con ella, es una rival muy problemática para derrotar en mis condiciones * Dice Yuki con seriedad señalando a Nezuko quien venía caminando con una expresión siniestra ocultando sus ojos (La misma que hizo cuando por primera vez se mostró como demonio y atacó a Tanjiro, en mi opinión esa fue la escena más terrorífica del anime, ya que me recordó a la niña del Exorcista y a la película El Aro, XD).

– ¡Rrrrgr! * Dice Nezuko gruñendo con ferocidad aproximandose.

–Comprendo, pero ¿Me necesitas? ¿Puedes confiar en mí después de todo lo que hice? * Dice María con algo tristeza.

–Pude comprobar la situación dolorosa que sufriste, lamento lo de tu madre, por otro lado, al ver todo lo que sufriste, puedo confirmar que puedo confiar en ti, debemos volver todos a salvo, después de todo, dijimos que somos **'La Familia de Goku'** * Dice con seriedad y determinación Yuki concentrando su mirada en Nezuko, estas palabras conmovieron a María, quien luego puso un rostro serio determinante.

–Está bien, usaré todo el poder que me queda para ayudar a vencerla * Dice María con determinación y así ambas se preparaban para enfrentar a Nezuko.

**Fin de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou no Testament [CD1] OST - Temee no Kao Hodo Dasakunee yo{ **** watch?v=QstT_E-0ljk&list=PLzyINkUMVQEcaQIvHdJH_3ECo5FKJnage&index=11**** }**

* * *

**/Con Goku vs Rui/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Bleach OST 2 #17 Whisper Of The Apocalypse{ **** watch?v=REHHlBbf6nM&list=PLiJRnwp9t1d0MxWyngTZvF09KuWsKBxuk&index=17**** }**

Se veía como caían varias gotas seguidas de sangre de más de un lugar, así como se vio un rostro de sorpresa de Rui.

–"Ese maldito, usó su propia cabeza para resistir los cortes de los hilos, específicamente su frente, nunca pensé que tuviera la cabeza tan dura" * Dice Rui con molestia en su mente, mientras se ve a Goku respirando agitadamente a la vez que su frente estaba pegada por los hilos de acero en forma de telaraña de Rui, teniendo heridas de corte en más de una parte de su frente y cabeza, por lo que ahora sangraba bastante, el Goku que conocemos hubiera encontrado la manera de esquivar ese ataque, pero claramente debido a sus heridas huellas de sus combates anteriores, limitan su movilidad.

–"Rayos, estoy en problemas, si la pelea dura demasiado, creo que solo me queda ese método, hace tiempo que no lo uso, pero puede que sea la única manera de vencerlo" * Dice en su mente Goku frunciendo el ceño dando luego un salto hacia atrás liberándose de los hilos.

–Realmente eres problemático, me molestas, me molestas en serio ¿Por qué no te moriste como Zolgear? * Dice con frialdad Rui mientras Goku respira agitadamente.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que pueda vencerte? * Pregunta Goku con una sonrisa desafiante, a pesar de que su cara esté en su mayor parte manchada con su propia sangre debido a las heridas en su cabeza.

–Solo eres alguien que da manotazos de ahogado, es obvio que tú serás el perdedor, o ¿Acaso crees en las tonterías que dijeron tus compañeras? * Pregunta Rui con frialdad.

–Si te soy sincero, no entendí del todo lo que dijeron, pero por alguna razón, me gustaron mucho sus palabras, así que sí, creo en ellas * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante.

–Eres un tonto sin remedio, en lugar de que tú des las ordenes a tu supuesta familia, y esperar que te protejan, tú las proteges y las dejas hacer lo que quieran, no eres capaz de inspirarles miedo para que te respeten * Dice Rui con seriedad.

– ¿Darles ordenes, esperar que me protejan, no dejarles hacer lo que quieran, y hacer que me tengan miedo? ¿Y luego yo soy el tonto? ¡Ya lo dije, no soy su jefe, su amo, o lo que sea! Ellas mismas te lo dijeron, si están conmigo es porque eso es lo que quieren, no soy más que ellas, no soy más que nadie * Dice Goku sonriendo desafiante y con determinación.

**Fin de Soundtrack Bleach OST 2 #17 Whisper Of The Apocalypse{ **** watch?v=REHHlBbf6nM&list=PLiJRnwp9t1d0MxWyngTZvF09KuWsKBxuk&index=17**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon ball Z soundtrack 1{ **** watch?v=Lttvfc3ywJs&list=PLFC7776F0C2183335**** }**

–Ya me cansaron tus tonterías * Dice Rui molesto usando sus hilos de acero de telaraña intentando atrapar a Goku con ellos, pero este se mueve velozmente esquivando los hilos mientras esta vez se va corriendo hacia Rui, aparentemente Goku está leyendo los movimientos de estos hilos esquivándolos todos, recibiendo solo cortadas mínimas, hasta que llega cerca de Rui quien intenta golpear a Goku a puñetazos, pero Goku esquivaba sus golpes, en el cuerpo a cuerpo, claramente Goku era mejor al tener entrenamiento en artes marciales a diferencia del demonio, por lo que el mismo le empezó a dar múltiples puñetazos en las costillas de Rui.

– ¡Tatatatatata! * Grita Goku mientras lo golpea causándole dolor, para luego darle una patada al mentón con el puntapié derecho al demonio albino de baja estatura mandándolo a volar, pero este lanza hilos de telaraña al suelo para quedar en el aire pareciendo como si flotara, los hilos se apoyaban en el suelo.

–"Este miserable, a pesar de sus heridas y de desangrarse, todavía puede golpear así" * Dice molesto en su mente Rui regenerándose rápidamente de los golpes de Goku.

– "¿Qué, mis golpes no le hicieron nada? Con más razón solo **'eso'** me servirá" * Dice Goku en su mente.

Rui de nuevo se lanza al ataque luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con Goku, el mismo demuestra gran fuerza en sus golpes, con Goku bloqueando con dificultad, luego Rui le da una patada en toda la cara a Goku con la planta del pie derecho, pero Goku en vez de caer, apoya sus manos en el suelo impulsándose en ellas para darle una patada doble en toda la cara a Rui mandándolo a volar, pero el mismo gracias a sus hilos de acero de telaraña, se equilibra aterrizando de pie.

–"Sí que es molesto, es muy bueno en el cuerpo a cuerpo, definitivamente es su terreno, no me queda de otra, más que usar lo mejor que tengo para deshacerme de él, y así quitarle cualquier posibilidad de ganar" * Dice Rui con seriedad y frialdad en su mente, cuando de repente su propia sangre cubría sus manos mezclándose con todos sus hilos de telaraña volviéndolos rojos carmesí, esto extrañó a Goku.

–Ahora sí, iré enserio, prepárate para morir * Dice Rui con seriedad y frialdad preparándose para usar lo mejor de su artillería.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon ball Z soundtrack 1{ **** watch?v=Lttvfc3ywJs&list=PLFC7776F0C2183335**** }**

* * *

**/Con Mio y Kurumi vs Kagura y Kanna/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Fairy Tail Black Wizard's Wicked Heart Ost – Extended{ **** watch?v=GZOYW_PbDiE**** }**

Mio y Kurumi miraban con seriedad a sus rivales, las hermanas Kanna y Kagura

–Dice que puede regresarnos nuestros ataques de magia, además, tiene la habilidad de tele transportarse rápidamente en distintos lugares, esa enana es problemática * Dice Kurumi en voz baja con seriedad y molestia.

–Si, por nuestra forma de luchar, es un problema * Dice Mio en voz baja con seriedad y molestia, ya que ambas son luchadoras a distancia.

–Pero ese demonio tiene un punto débil, que son los ataques directos, es por eso que cuando alguien quiere atacarla a corta distancia, la misma escapa siempre * Dice en voz baja con seriedad Kurumi sorprendiendo a Mio.

– ¿Se te ocurre alguna forma de aprovechar eso? * Pregunta Mio en voz baja con seriedad.

–Sí, esto es lo que haremos...* Dice Kurumi con seriedad en voz baja para luego acercarse a Mio y hablarle al oído izquierdo asintiendo esta al plan desarrollado por esta.

– ¡¿Qué tanto están cuchicheando?! ¡Cómo les había dicho, no dejaremos que hagan lo que quieran! * Dice Kagura preparándose para atacar, sin embargo Mio y Kurumi ya terminaron de hacer su estrategia.

– ¡DANZA DE LAS CHUCHILLAS! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Kagura agitando su abanico y lanzando varias cuchillas de viento hacia Mio y Kurumi.

– ¡Toma esto! * Grita Mio apuntando con sus dos manos creándose un sello circular rojo en frente de ellas y saliendo varios proyectiles de fuego que destruyeron las cuchillas de viento al tener ventaja de elemento, además de que gracias al poder del contrato de Maestro y Siervo con Goku, el poder de Mio incluso sin usar sus poderes ocultos, ha aumentado considerablemente como para luchar de igual a igual con alguien como Kagura, quien chasquea los dientes de molestia.

–¡Kagura, me subestimaste a pesar de que mi elemento favorito tiene ventaja sobre el tuyo, si fuera la Mio novata de antes, si tendrías una considerable ventaja, pero no ahora, me he hecho fuerte no solo gracias a la ayuda de María, sino también gracias al fuerte vínculo que tengo con Goku, vas a perder! * Grita con determinación Mio apuntando de nuevo sus dos manos, aunque esta vez hacia Kagura.

– ¡Si, tienes ventaja, pero de nada te sirve, ya que si me atacas, recibirás tu propio ataque gracias Kanna! ¡Vamos, dispara si te atreves! * Grita desafiante con una sonrisa maliciosa Kagura, sin embargo Mio le hizo caso disparando de nuevo un tornado de fuego.

– ¡Pero que estúpida, haciendo más grande tu ataque no significa que atravesaras la defensa de Kanna! * Grita sonriendo con burla y malicia Kagura, mientras Kanna se interpone preparándose para recibir el ataque y regresárselo a Mio con su habilidad, sin embargo de repente se percató de algo, y es que del medio del tornado salió Kurumi quien estaba envuelta en magia de agua, y usando magia de viento para volar al mismo tiempo que el tornado, la misma se dirigía para atacar directamente a Kagura, esto era lo que planearon.

– ¡No puede ser! * Dice impactada Kagura, Kanna también estaba impactada, su habilidad se activó y el tornado de fuego fue devuelto hacia Mio, pero Kurumi estaba por atacarla directamente, sin embargo luego Kagura sonrió.

– ¡Torpe, no conoces la otra habilidad de Kanna! * Grita sonriendo con malicia Kagura y en eso Kanna apuntó su espejo directamente hacia Kurumi.

Mio quien a duras penas esquivó el tornado de fuego que le regresó Kanna, desde el suelo vio como Kurumi quedó aparentemente paralizada frente al espejo de Kanna, cuando de repente algo azul parecía salir del interior de esta y fue absorbido por el espejo.

– ¡Kurumi! * Grita preocupada Mio.

– ¡Ajajajajaja, la habilidad de Kanna es absorber el alma de su víctima si esta mira directamente el espejo! * Dice Kagura riendo con malicia dejando impactada a Mio.

– ¡Imposible! * Dice Mio impactada y preocupada, y luego de eso, esa energía azul que aparentemente era el alma de Kurumi fue absorbido por completo por el espejo.

–Ah, lo olvidaba, cuando un cuerpo de un ser vivo que queda sin alma, ya sea por haber muerto, o simplemente por perderla, puede ser controlado por mí con mi habilidad ¡DANZA DE CADAVERES! * Grita Kagura agitando su abanico, por lo que Kurumi quien aparentemente estaba con una mirada vacía, volteó a mirar a Mio.

– ¿Kurumi? * Pregunta Mio preocupada.

–Es inútil, no puede escucharte, yo la controlo ahora ¿Qué tal Hija del Anterior Rey Demonio? Ahora somos 3 contra 1 * Dice sonriendo con malicia Kagura, y esto preocupó más a Mio.

– ¡Muy bien Kurumi o como te llames, ataca a la hija de Wilbert! * Grita con voz de mando sonriendo con malicia Kagura, por lo que Kurumi apuntó con su mano derecha preparándose para atacar a una Mio que no podía creer esto.

–"¿Qué voy a hacer?" * Dice preocupada Mio mientras Kurumi prepara su ataque, mientras Kanna mira el contenido de su espejo para ver allí el alma de Kurumi, pero queda sorprendida, y de repente sería tomada desprevenida por Kurumi quien voltea de golpe agarrándole el cuello con su mano izquierda.

**Fin de Soundtrack Fairy Tail Black Wizard's Wicked Heart Ost – Extended { **** watch?v=GZOYW_PbDiE**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou no Testament [CD1] OST - Utsukushiki Rival { **** watch?v=GM1Royn8kYk&list=PLzyINkUMVQEcaQIvHdJH_3ECo5FKJnage&index=19**** }**

– ¡¿Qué?! * Grita estupefacta Kagura, pero Kurumi no esperó creando una bola de relámpago con su mano derecha introduciéndola directamente en la boca de Kanna entrando este en su interior.

–Aunque escapes ahora, no puedes evadir el ataque, o regresarlo si lo recibes directamente por dentro, es tu fin Kanna * Dice Kurumi con seriedad para luego apartarse volando de allí regresando a donde está Mio, mientras Kanna empezaba a ser electrocutada brutalmente desde su interior escupiendo sangre.

– ¡Kanna! * Grita preocupada Kagura.

–Lo, Lo que atrapé, no fue su alma, sino el alma de otra cosa, me di cuenta muy tarde, lo siento Kagura * Dice Kanna hablando dificultosamente temblando mientras era electrocutada, cuando en su interior se ve una especie de cristal circular, que era su corazón, el mismo por la corriente eléctrica que invadía el interior de Kanna, de repente se rompe haciéndose pedazos, y por fuera, el cuerpo de Kanna empezaba a desvanecerse.

– ¡Maldita sea! * Grita con disgusto Kagura viendo como Kanna se desvanecía por completo.

–"Espero que al menos esta vez sí seamos libres" * Dice en sus pensamientos Kanna para finalmente desvanecerse por completo habiendo muerto, Kanna había sido derrotada, a lo que Kagura apretaba los dientes con furia y frustración, y después de morirse Kanna, dicha energía regresó a Kurumi, específicamente a su guantelete.

– ¡Kurumi estás bien! ¿Pero cómo escapaste de su habilidad? * Pregunta Mio aliviada de que Kurumi esté bien.

–Lo que ella absorbió, fue el alma del espíritu del agua que yo controlaba, el cual me protegió evitando que yo caiga en su habilidad, así que aproveché para tomarla desprevenida, era la única forma, además, tener a un enemigo que puede regresar los ataques, es muy peligroso, ya que podía transportarse en cualquier lugar cuando quisiera, así que era la única forma * Dice con seriedad Kurumi.

– ¡Malditas! * Dice con furia Kagura.

–Ríndete Kagura, sin tu compañera no puedes vencernos a las dos tú sola * Dice Mio con seriedad.

–Mejor hazle caso a ella que es compasiva, porque yo no lo soy, si fuerapor mi fuera te mataríamos ahora, pero ella te está dando una oportunidad * Dice Kurumi con seriedad.

– ¡Cállense! No me interesa su compasión, yo sirvo a mi actual Muzan Kibutsuji, así como al General Demonio, y así como en el pasado serví a mi antiguo amo, Naraku, toda mi vida he servido, y eso es lo que haré, así que debo matarlas * Dice Kagura con seriedad y molestia.

–Toda tú vida has servido a alguien ¿Qué acaso no quieres ser libre? * Pregunta Mio de forma compasiva, pero Kagura al escucharla empezó a reír.

**Fin de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou no Testament [CD1] OST - Utsukushiki Rival { **** watch?v=GM1Royn8kYk&list=PLzyINkUMVQEcaQIvHdJH_3ECo5FKJnage&index=19**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou no Testament [CD1] OST - Makai e no Izanai{ **** watch?v=JPkE1lqQRtE&list=PLzyINkUMVQEcaQIvHdJH_3ECo5FKJnage&index=22**** }**

– ¡Ajajajajajajaja! * Ríe Kagura burlonamente molestando a Mio y Kurumi, para luego poner un rostro serio.

–La libertad no existe, de hecho, los demonios no somos libres ni en nuestra muerte, eso lo pude comprobar en persona * Dice Kagura con seriedad y molestia sorprendiendo sus palabras a Mio y Kurumi.

–En el pasado, yo tuve deseos de ser libre como el viento, mi antiguo amo Naraku me creó, pero yo empecé a creer que había algo más que simplemente ser su herramienta y servirlo como le plazca, pueden llamarlo rebeldía, pero es lo que tuve, por eso buscaba o esperaba la manera de ser libre, incluso ocasionalmente ayudaba a enemigos de mi amo creyendo que eso me conduciría a mi libertad. Naturalmente esta ideología que estaba teniendo, no le gustó nada a mi amo, que con el correr del tiempo, se hartó de mi actuar, y me mató, diciéndome que la libertad que tanto buscaba, la obtendría con mi muerte, donde supuestamente él ya no podría controlarme nunca más * Dice Kagura con seriedad y algo de tristeza.

–Pero eso era una completa falsedad, tiempo después de eso, mi amo fue derrotado por sus enemigos, se supone que ahí terminaba todo definitivamente, pero no fue así, el mismísimo General Demonio encontró la forma de traerlo a la vida, y después de eso, Naraku nos trajo de nuevo a mí, a Kanna, y a todos sus demás sirvientes que él había creado y que se supone, ya no existían en este mundo * Dice Kagura con seriedad.

–¡Yo no lo podía creer, había muerto, me dolió morir, pero era mi único consuelo, ya que estando muerta, se supone que era libre, ya nadie tenía control sobre mí, sin embargo por capricho de mi Amo, volví a resucitar de alguna forma para participar en la dichosa **'Gran Guerra'**! ¡Y todo ese ciclo se repetía de vuelta! * Dice en voz alta apretando los dientes frustrada Kagura.

–Entonces lo comprendí, fue allí donde entendí definitivamente, mi amo Naraku de nuevo me había engañado, o tal vez, la que se engañó y no quiso ver la realidad soy yo misma * Dice Kagura con seriedad.

–Que **'La Libertad no existe, ni en la muerte'** * Dice Kagura con seriedad frunciendo el ceño.

Mio y Kurumi quedaron muy sorprendidas al escuchar las palabras de Kanna.

–Así que me resigné, esta vez de forma definitiva, si no puedo ser libre ni estando muerta, ¿Cómo puedo esperar a ser libre estando viva? Es por eso, que acepto el roll que ocupo ahora sin cuestionamientos, sin rebeldía y con completa sumisión, como no lo hacía en el pasado, incluso si Naraku murió de nuevo en **'La Gran Guerra'**, yo simplemente acepté estar a cargo de alguien más que sea mi amo, porque no creo en la libertad * Dice Kagura con seriedad.

–Tú historia, es realmente triste y dolorosa, pasaste cosas duras que te hicieron perder las esperanzas, ¡Pero no por ello puedes asegurar que la libertad no existe! * Dice con seriedad y determinación Mio.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Estás segura de que tú eres quien para decirme eso Hija de Wilbert? * Pregunta Kagura sonriendo con malicia.

–Tu poder del Rey Demonio Wilbert te convierte en una herramienta deseada por varios, Zolgear que ya murió, todo el resto del Consejo Demonio, El Actual Rey Demonio Leohart, e incluso La Facción Moderada que supuestamente está de tu parte, para ellos eres una herramienta valiosa, pero una simple herramienta al fin, no les interesan tus sentimientos o lo que te guste, y si quieren usarte, van a usarte, en síntesis, tú no eres libre Mio Naruse * Dice Kagura sonriendo con malicia.

–Y tú tampoco eres libre chica del Clan de los Héroes, si te lo ordenan, tendrás que volverte enemigo de Mio Naruse, ya que en el lugar donde están los de ese Clan, están tus padres, que seguramente serán usados como rehén para que cooperes, así que también estas con las manos atadas, acéptenlo, ustedes no son libres, están con grilletes al igual que yo, incluso si son capaces de vivir una falsa libertad, no son libres realmente * Dice Kagura sonriendo con malicia, sus palabras golpearon tanto a Mio como a Kurumi, ya que desgraciadamente tenían algo de verdad.

–Tal vez tengas razón * Dice Mio con seriedad.

– ¡Excepto por una cosa, no nos resignaremos como tú! * Dice Mio en voz alta con determinación sorprendiendo a Kagura.

–Es cierto, incluso si estuviéramos con las manos atadas, como Goku dice, **'Siempre hay algo que se puede hacer' *** Dice Kurumi con determinación.

–Entiendo, esa es su ideología, que conste que se los advertí, muy bien, luchemos hasta la muerte * Dice Kagura con seriedad mientras Mio y Kurumi se preparaban con una mirada de determinación.

Y en eso Kagura crea un sello morado circular en su palma derecha golpeando con ella el suelo y apareció mágicamente un montón de cadáveres de soldados de la Era Sengoku que aparentemente ella había matado en el pasado.

– ¡DANZA DE CADAVERES! * Grita Kagura agitando su abanico y generando una ventisca, por lo que los cadáveres de cientos de soldados de la Era Sengoku se ponían de pie, eran puros esqueletos sin piel ni carne algunas portando espadas.

– ¡¿Qué son esas cosas?! * Pregunta Kurumi con seriedad y molestia.

–Son soldados de la Era Sengoku, o más bien los fueron, creo que la mayor parte la gaste en la guerra, y estos son todos los que me quedan por usar, después de eso, creo que tendré que usar humanos actuales o incluso demonios si es necesario * Dice Kagura sonriendo con malicia.

– ¡No te dejaremos matar a personas inocentes! * Dice Mio con enojo y determinación mientras Kagura sonríe con malicia.

–Son muchos * Dice Kurumi con molestia.

–Sí, pero no tenemos que seguirle el juego * Dice Mio con molestia, pero luego sonriendo desafiante.

–Te entiendo * Dice Kurumi sonriendo desafiante también.

– ¡Atáquenlos soldados! * Grita con voz de mando Kagura lanzándose así al ataque todos los soldados esqueletos, sin embargo, tanto Mio como Kurumi apuntaron con sus dos manos a los mismos.

**Fin de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou no Testament [CD1] OST - Makai e no Izanai{ **** watch?v=JPkE1lqQRtE&list=PLzyINkUMVQEcaQIvHdJH_3ECo5FKJnage&index=22**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou no Testament [CD1] OST - Yuusha no Chi { **** watch?v=-vqRn3XQGnQ&list=PLzyINkUMVQEcaQIvHdJH_3ECo5FKJnage&index=26**** }**

Y de sus manos lanzaron ataques mágicos, Kurumi un tornado de viento, y Mio uno de fuego, y al fusionarse ambos ataques formaron un gigantesco tornado de fuego que al llegar a los soldados esqueleto, los quemaba hasta reducirlos a cenizas dejando en shock a Kagura.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡Ellas no debían ser tan fuertes! * Grita con miedo Kagura sacando una de sus plumas transformándola en una gigante empezando a volar para intentar escapar, sin embargo para su shock, el tornado de fuego empezó a perseguirla.

– No, ¡DANZA DE LAS CUCHILLAS, DANZA DE LAS SERPIENTES! *Grita desesperada Kagura, pero ambos ataques fueron consumidos por el tornado de fuego que estaba a punto de llegar a ella, y finalmente la impactó de lleno envolviéndose en ese tornado de llamas.

–¡Maldición! Bueno, estas mocosas lo lograron, veremos si realmente consiguen ser libres, y espero que me dejen descansar en paz definitivamente, tal como incluso Naraku lo consiguió en la Gran Guerra, así como otros de sus sirvientes destruidos en ella. Si La Libertad realmente Existe, estas chicas jóvenes tendrán que comprobarlo * Dice sonriendo resignada a su muerte Kagura hasta finalmente ser quemada hasta reducirse a cenizas, siendo este su final, Kagura había muerto siendo finalmente derrotada.

Mientras tanto, Mio y Kurumi estaban de rodillas apoyando sus manos en el suelo respirando agitadamente de agotamiento.

–Lo Logramos * Dice sonriendo Kurumi.

–Si * Dice aliviada Mio para luego dar un último vistazo a donde murió Kagura.

–"Kagura, me aseguraré de que te dejen descansar en paz, y que el ejército demoniaco no vuelta a revivirte para usarte como una herramienta, pero nosotras si somos libres, porque estamos con quien queremos estar, con Goku" * Dice Mio con determinación en su mente.

**Fin de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou no Testament [CD1] OST - Yuusha no Chi { **** watch?v=-vqRn3XQGnQ&list=PLzyINkUMVQEcaQIvHdJH_3ECo5FKJnage&index=26**** }**

* * *

**/Con María y Yuki vs Nezuko/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Naruto Unreleased Soundtrack - Predicament (Extended){ **** watch?v=sSMFp3uxPSU&t=244s**** } **

María y Yuki estaban en guardia con una mirada seria ante una Nezuko que gruñendo ferozmente.

–Dime Yuki-san, ¿Tan peligrosa es esta Nezuko, incluso más que ese tal Padre Demonio Araña? * Pregunta María con seriedad asintiendo Yuki.

–Sí, claramente lo es, e incluso creo que oculta algo * Dice con seriedad Yuki.

En eso, debajo de los pies de Nezuko, se crearon unos hilos de telaraña que hacían nudos entre sí, y de repente formaron unas especies de resortes blancos, sorprendiendo a María, y en eso Nezuko se agachó apretando los dientes.

– ¿Qué es eso? * Dice María curiosa.

– ¡Cuidado María! * Grita Yuki a modo de advertencia, pero inmediatamente después de eso, Nezuko se impulsó, y rápidamente llegó a María dándole una rasgadura en su hombro izquierdo con las afiladas uñas.

– ¡Bugh! * Dice escupiendo sangre con dolor María.

– ¡María! * Dice preocupada en voz alta Yuki, y en eso Nezuko en los impulsos de sus resortes, se movía saltando hacia distintas direcciones a una súper velocidad imposible de ver por el ojo ordinario, mientras María se toca con dolos su hombro izquierdo.

– ¡¿Qué es esta velocidad?! * Pregunta adolorida y frustrada María.

–Es la razón por la que necesito tu ayuda, con mi pierna herida, no puedo seguir el ritmo de una velocidad así, María, necesito que crees una oportunidad para que yo pueda cortarle el cuello, es una demonio Kibutsuji, por lo que es necesario que le corte su cabeza con mi espada divina para que muera definitivamente, pero a esa velocidad me es imposible hacerlo sola * Dice con seriedad Yuki, cuando de repente recibe una patada voladora izquierda de Nezuko en las costillas.

– ¡Kugh! * Grita de dolor escupiendo saliva Yuki.

– ¡Yuki-san! * Grita preocupada María mientras Yuki cayó de espaldas al suelo, mientras Nezuko aterriza de pie gruñendo ferozmente a las dos.

– ¡Rrrr! ¡Aaaaar! * Dice gruñendo y rugiendo bestialmente Nezuko.

Yuki se levantó adolorida.

–Lo entiendes ¿No, María? * Dice con seriedad Yuki asintiendo María.

–Está bien, lo haré * Dice con seriedad y determinación María poniéndose en guardia.

–Bien, Sakuya, ayúdame brindándome tu poder, sé que te he usado bastante hoy, pero solo una batalla más * Dice Yuki con determinación a su espada que sostiene con sus dos manos rodeándose de una energía verde azulada.

Y luego de eso Yuki empezó a lanzarle con su espada a Nezuko varios cortes de dicha energía, mientras la demonio Kibutsuji de nuevo se movía a una súper velocidad gracias al impulso de sus resortes en los pies evadiendo los ataques de Yuki que en un descuido, también podrían cortarle la cabeza, mientras María observaba atentamente, recordando la velocidad de Goku con sus ojos.

–"Es menos veloz que Goku, empiezo a verla" * Dice con seriedad María

– ¡Allí! * Dice en voz alta María golpeando el suelo hacia donde Nezuko se iba a mover, destrozando el mismo y arruinando la ruta de Nezuko, haciendo que esta dejara de impulsarse.

–"¡Es mi oportunidad!" * Dice con determinación Yuki en su mente lanzando un corte de energía hacia el cuello de Nezuko, a la vez que ella misma corría hacia ella lo más rápido que podía, sin embargo, grande sería su sorpresa al ver que Nezuko dio una patada giratoria invertida como de capoeira con su pierna derecha desviando el ataque sorprendiendo a Yuki quien aun así no se detenía estando a punto de llegar a Nezuko, pero esta debido a su olfato, sintió su presencia, reaccionando de vuelta a una súper velocidad, deteniendo con sus dientes la espada de Yuki para shock de esta.

– ¡No puede ser! * Dice impactada Yuki con los ojos abiertos, pero inmediatamente Nezuko le agarra con su mano derecha el cuello estrellándola de espaldas contra el suelo con una tremenda fuerza bruta.

– ¡Uagh! * Grita de dolor escupiendo sangre.

– ¡Yuki-san! * Grita preocupada María lanzándose a atacar con un puñetazo derecho, a lo que Nezuko suelta a Yuki y también intenta un puñetazo derecho contra María, chocando ambos puños creando una ventisca por la onda de choque.

–"No puede ser, es incluso más fuerte que ese Padre Demonio Araña" * Dice sorprendida María, cuando de repente de los resortes de Nezuko, salieron hilos de telaraña que empezaron a envolver a María quien quedó inmovilizada, para que luego Nezuko se aleje de ella de un salto.

– ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡No puedo moverme! * Dice María molesta y frustrada, pero luego al ver a Nezuko puso un rostro de preocupación, al ver que los hilos seguían conectados a los resortes de los pies de esta, la demonio Kibutsuji apuntó su mano derecha hacia María.

– ¡Arte del Demonio de Sangre, BAKKETSU (Sangre Explosiva)! * Grita Nezuko el nombre de su técnica hablando por primera vez con furia, para luego cerrar en forma de puño su mano derecha, por lo que la sangre de sus pies fue envolviendo los hilos, e inmediatamente se convirtieron en llamas envolventes poderosas que se dirigieron hacia María quien abrió la boca con preocupación temiendo ser quemada hasta morir, sin embargo, justo antes de que las llamas lleguen a ella, Yuki apareció y con su Sakuya cortó los hilos que conducían las llamas y sacó a María de allí cargándola al estilo princesa, por lo que las llamas al llegar allí, causaron una fuerte explosión, mientras las Yuki saltó con María en sus brazos, cayendo ambos al suelo por lo que la peli azul dejó caer a María, para luego respirar agitadamente.

–Gracias Yuki-san * Dice aliviada y respirando también agitadamente María.

–Es pronto para agradecer, esta chica realmente es problemática, su nivel está muy por encima de Inaba y Susamaru, esto será complicado * Dice Yuki poniéndose de pie agotada, al igual que lo hace María.

–Entonces permítanme ayudar * Dice con determinación Kurumi quien llegó volando para pararse en medio de ellas.

– ¡Kurumi-san! * Dice feliz de verla María.

– ¿Lograste vencer a tu oponente? * Pregunta Yuki curiosa.

–Si Onee, junto a Mio, vencimos a esas demonios llamadas Kanna y Kagura, ahora ella fue a ver cómo está Goku, y yo vine a ayudar aquí * Dice sonriendo con determinación.

–Tu ayuda será muy útil, luchemos las tres para vencerla * Dice con determinación Yuki asintiendo firmemente María y Kurumi, mientras Nezuko gruñe con ferocidad, la batalla ahora será 3 contra 1 ¿Pero podrán contra Nezuko?

**Fin de Soundtrack Naruto Unreleased Soundtrack - Predicament (Extended){ **** watch?v=sSMFp3uxPSU&t=244s**** }**

* * *

**/Con Goku vs Rui/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Crisis [Darkness]{ **** watch?v=uSUHaApPS2Q**** }**

Rui se preparaba para atacar con sus hilos ahora rojos carmesí que salían de las yemas de sus dedos, mientras Goku se ponía en su pose de pelea al estilo tortuga.

– ¿Dime? ¿Creías que no podía hacer estos hilos más resistentes? ¿Por qué no intentas recibirlos de nuevo con tu cabeza? * Pregunta con seriedad y frialdad Rui, a la vez que burlona preparando su ataque, mientras Goku solo aprieta los dientes adolorido frunciendo el ceño.

– ¡Arte del Demonio de Sangre, KOKUSHIROU (¡Jaula de Hilo de Corte!)!* Dice en voz alta el nombre de su técnica Rui creando una cuerda roja con un montón de hilos unidos en forma de red alrededor de Goku con intención de cortarlo en pedazos, por lo que este amplía sus ojos.

–Ya me cansé de ti, Adiós * Dice con frialdad Rui estirando los hilos, para que la Jaula de Hilos Cortantes se encoja para cortar en pedazos a Goku, pero el mismo empieza a escarbar a toda velocidad, consiguiendo por poco escapar, aunque recibiendo cortadas de dichos hilos en la espaldas causándole intenso dolor, para que luego rápidamente salga hacia otro lado alejado de la jaula de hilos rojos cortantes.

– ¡No escaparás! * Dice en voz alta Rui molesto desarmando su jaula de hilos cortantes rojos y empezando a atacar con sus hilos a Goku de forma separada intentando cortarlo, pero este los evadía como podía mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia él, aunque su cuerpo recibía cortadas de dichos hilos rojos.

–"Tonto, ven a tu tumba" * Dice con frialdad en su mente Rui aparentemente preparando algo para Goku quien evadiendo los hilos estaba a punto de llegar a él, y cuando estaba a unos metros de él, Rui preparó su trampa, preparando en sus manos una mini red de hilos rojos.

– ¡Arte del Demonio de Sangre, AYAME KAGO (Cesta de Ojos Asesinos)! *Grita el nombre de su técnica Rui creando una jaula de su red alrededor de Goku, el cuál esta vez lo atrapó circularmente, girando a gran velocidad los hilos, incluso bajo tierra, impidiéndole esta vez a Goku escapar por abajo, estaba completamente acorralado según se veía, mientras esta se quedaba estático apretando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño sin poder hacer nada.

Y en eso la jaula de red de hilos cortantes se encogió por completo cortando por completo a Goku, mientras Mio venía llegando, quedando estupefacta al ver esto.

– ¡Goku! * Grita con lágrimas en los ojos Mio.

–Fue su final * Dice con frialdad Rui, cuando de repente quedó en shock Rui, así como Mio sorprendida al ver como la imagen de Goku se desvaneció completamente.

– ¡No era él! * Dice impactado Rui con los ojos abiertos perdiendo la tranquilidad.

– ¡Esa es su técnica! * Dice sorprendida Mio, recordando que era su técnica, Zanzoken que usó en su pelea contra Zolgear, así como en otras que ha visto de él.

**Finde Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - Crisis [Darkness]{ **** watch?v=uSUHaApPS2Q**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - The Return of Vegito{ **** watch?v=jf5PW720Psg**** }**

– ¡Aquí estoy Rui, y te tengo preparado algo muy especial! * Grita Goku con seriedad colocando sus manos en la posición característica para realizar la técnica más poderosa de la Escuela Tortuga que su maestro tardó 50 años en desarrollar.

– ¡¿Qué?! * Dice impactado Rui al ver a Goku arriba en el ciello.

– ¡Goku! * Dice feliz Mio.

– ¡KAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEE! * Grita Goku empezando a formarse un círculo en medio de sus dos manos, esto sorprendió tanto a Mio como a Rui.

– ¿Qué es esa energía en sus manos? Eso no es magia, ni energía demoniaca, tampoco la energía usada para atacar por los Héroes o Dioses, o los Demon Slayer, pero es algo parecida a la de estos últimos 3 ¡Un momento, es energía espiritual, o más bien, vital, la energía de su propio espíritu! * Dice Rui con seriedad y en alerta preparándose para responder con sus hilos rojos.

– ¡HAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEE! * Grita Goku ahora del círculo empezando a crearse una esfera blanca azulada.

– ¡No te dejaré hacerlo! ¡Arte del Demonio de Sangre, KOKUSHI RINTEN (Rotación de Hilos de Corte)! * Grita el nombre de su técnica Rui creando en sus manos una rueda giratoria de hilos rojos cortantes que al llegar a Goku, lo cortaría en pedazos, y el mismo lanzó esa rueda giratoria de hilos hacia Goku.

– ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! * Grita Goku con todas sus fuerzas lanzando la poderosa onda de ki blanca azulada hacia Rui, aunque antes iba a impactar la rueda giratoria de hilos, el poder del Kamehameha empezó a desintegrar los hilos de Rui para luego dirigirse directamente hacia él.

–Desintegró mis mejores hilos ¡Imposible! * Grita frustrado e impotente Rui, cuando luego recibe de lleno el Kamehameha de Goku.

– ¡UAAAAAAAH! * Grita Rui de dolor al recibirlo de lleno empezando a desintegrarse todo su cuerpo al envolverse de dicha energía.

– ¡¿Qué poder es este, Que poder es este?! ¡SON GOKU! * Grita Rui frustrado y con miedo por la derrota, ya que para su incredulidad al estar muriendo.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super OST - The Return of Vegito{ **** watch?v=jf5PW720Psg**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Demon Slayer (Kimetsu no Yaiba) Episode 20 OST - Rui's Theme [Music Box/Orchestral Version]{ **** watch?v=3Kob4w9m9W8**** }**

Rui ahora estaba recordando luego su pasado en su antigua familia, antes de volverse demonio, de cómo era un niño humano enfermo con un cuerpo frágil que no podía ni hacer ejercicios, aunque tenía unos padres amorosos, hasta que ante él apareció Muzan Kibutsuji, ofreciéndole una segunda oportunidad de vida a cambio de que se transformara en demonio, diciéndole que era su única salvación, si no quería terminar muriendo tan joven, además de sufriendo de este modo, Rui desesperado por la vida que llevaba, aceptó, por lo que Muzan lo convirtió en un Demonio Kibutsuji. Al principio se sintió muy bien, ya que era la primera vez que se sentía vivo, pero sus padres no se alegraron precisamente, Rui se dio cuenta de que había cosas que esto implicaba, como no poder salir al sol, o tener la necesidad de devorar humanos, que sus padres lo descubrieron al verlo devorar a un vecino que estaba de visita en su casa.

Incluso su padre demostraba completa desaprobación a esto, y Rui que solía recordar una conmovedora historia de lazos familiares donde un padre, salvó la vida de su hijo de ahogarse en un río, muriendo el mismo, experimentó algo completamente diferente de parte del suyo, que intentaba matarlo en una noche, mientras su madre veía llorando esto, pero el mismo lo evitó matándolos a ambos en un arranque de furia, decepcionándose de ellos alegando allí que sus lazos nunca fueron auténticos, y que eran falsos. Sin embargo, recordó algo que hace decenas de años no recordaba, y era que su madre antes de morir, se disculpó con él por no darle al nacer un cuerpo fuerte, y provocar que recurriera a algo como convertirse en un demonio vendiendo su alma a Muzan, pero también recordó lo que su padre le dijo entre lágrimas antes de intentar matarlo, que era que moriría con él por el crimen que cometió de vender su humanidad.

Esa noche Rui había comprendido que cortó unos lazos genuinos el mismo, pero Muzan quien volvió a él, lo consoló diciéndolo que fue culpa de sus padres por no aceptarlo al ser alguien diferente y que debería sentir orgullo por su fuerza obtenida, palabras que Rui veía como su única opción creer para no caer en la desesperación ante lo que hizo, aunque después de seguir a Muzan, y obtener una buena jerarquía como uno de los 12 Kizuki, con el Rango 5 Inferior, el mismo pidió a Muzan crear su propia familia para él tratando de obtener lo más cercano a vínculos familiares, lo que Muzan aceptó, y así Rui creó a la Familia Araña, sin embargo, un día empezó a dudar de que si esto realmente servía.

* * *

**/Flashback, Hace más de 100 Años/ **

Rui en su vida de demonio, había conocido a un adversario particular, un demon slayer que a diferencia de los que le había tocado enfrentar y matar, este no poseía la frialdad de simplemente matar a un demonio, sino que poseía una enorme determinación de defender a muerte sus ideales y los auténticos vínculos que tenía con su hermana, y seres queridos, Tanjiro Kamado(cuya apariencia es la de un joven de piel bastante bronceada y físico atlético. Tiene el cabello negro alborotado con puntas color burdeos, peinado hacia atrás para exponer su frente, y ojos grandes de color rojo oscuro con pupilas blancas que parecen más claras alrededor de la sección inferior de su iris. También tiene una cicatriz en la parte superior izquierda de la frente, sus manos son visiblemente más ásperas para alguien de su edad de 13 años, lleva un par de pendientes hanuba distintivos con la imagen de una flor blanca y roja, su cabello se mantiene recogido en una coleta o moño), por lo que Rui tuvo con él un combate que quedaría marcado en su vida, no porque su oponente fuera el más poderoso adversario que pudiera tener ni nada de eso, sino por su personalidad, teniendo Rui un épico combate contra él, y a pesar de que el mismo sea un novato, por un momento le hizo sentir precaución de que si se descuidaba solo un poco, podría morir en sus manos, con ayuda de la que actualmente por cosas de la vida es su actual compañera, su hermana Nezuko, Tanjiro luchó valientemente contra él y estuvo a punto de vencerlo, sino fuera por el ingenio de Rui de evitar el último ataque mortal de Tanjiro a último momento salvando su vida.

Rui desarrolló una enorme envidia a Tanjiro por el vínculo que tenía con su hermana Nezuko, por lo que quería obtener a la misma junto con ese vínculo, pero a su manera, es por eso que incluso en un momento de locura, incluso dijo que no iba contenerse sin importarle que por culpa de eso, llegara a matar a la propia Nezuko, pero justo antes de que el mismo matara a Tanjiro, otro Demon Slayer, cuyo nombre era Giyu Tomioka(cuya apariencia es la de un joven alto de estatura musculosa y tez pálida, que casi siempre se ve con una expresión poco impresionada o sin emociones. Tiene el cabello negro rebelde de longitudes desiguales que se levanta en mechones alrededor de su cabeza, que usa recogido en una cola de caballo desordenada en la base de su cuello. Su flequillo cae sobre sus ojos en una franja desigual. Sus ojos son agudos y razonablemente delgados, su iris de un zafiro profundo que se desvanece a un azul más claro y sus pupilas de un negro azulado, y están enmarcadas por cejas finas. Giyu viste una versión teñida de cian oscuro del uniforme estándar de Demon Slayer con perneras blancas abotonadas y un par de zōri blancos con tirantes azul oscuro, los calcetines debajo del mismo color cian que su uniforme. Sobre esto, Giyu usa un haori que está dividido por la mitad en dos patrones diferentes: el de la derecha es un rojo rosado sólido y el izquierdo tiene un patrón geométrico con cuadrados de verde, naranja y amarillo), un Demon Slayer de alto nivel, y era miembro de los llamados Hashira(Pilares), siendo el Hashira del Agua.

El mismo salvó a Tanjiro y a Nezuko, por lo que empezó a combatir a Rui, sin embargo los ataques de Rui eran inútiles contra el mismo, y luego de que Rui fallara en su último ataque, Giyu estaba a punto de matarlo cortándole la cabeza, pero justo antes de que lo hiciera, apareció un conocido de la actualidad entre los del Reino Demoniaco, ni más ni menos que el miembro de los 10 Demonios de la Élite, Galand de la Verdad, quien con su arma, bloqueó el ataque final de Giryu sorprendiéndolo a él, así como al propio Rui y a Tanjiro, Galand le dijo que Rui que lo mejor era que huyera, ya que los Pilares habían venido a la zona, y él con su nivel no era rival para ninguno de ellos, Rui conocía a Galand, ya que hace muy poco, de alguna forma se había vuelto su compañero, junto a otros tipos de demonios que él no conocía, pero que eran extremadamente poderosos con una fuerza comparables a las de su amo, sino es que incluso superior, Rui se había resignado a huir, Giyu por su parte le ordenó a Tanjiro que huyera del lugar con su hermana, ya que al parecer ocurrió lo que ellos temían, que otros tipos de demonios finalmente metieron sus narices en esta guerra entre los Demon Slayers y los Demonios Kibutsuji, por lo que este escapó con Nezuko, y aquí empezaría una sangrienta batalla entre Galand y Giryu, así como de otros pilares como una llamada Shinobu Kanade que se enfrentaría a otro miembro de los 10 Demonios de la Élite que invadieron el lugar, y esto tendría un resultado desconocido(En otro momento en el futuro haré un flashback explicando cómo resultaron algunas de estas batallas, que en el futuro sellaría la destrucción de los Demon Slayer), y tiempo después de la guerra definitiva entre los Demon Slayer vs Los Demonios Kibutsuji y los del Reino Demoniaco, es que de alguna forma, Nezuko cayó en manos de Rui convirtiéndola en su hermana falsa, aunque ni así pudo crear el mismo fuerte vínculo que esta tuvo con Tanjiro.

**/Fin de Flashback/**

* * *

El hecho es que estos momentos finales de Rui, le recordaron a aquel día, y de alguna forma, la mirada determinante de Son Goku, le recordaron a la que tenía ese Tanjiro, si bien sus personalidades y objetivos son completamente distintos, la fiereza en su mirada para luchar contra sus enemigos con determinación era muy similar.

–Ya veo, por eso me parecía curioso, ahora sí moriré, y no podré ver mis padres, ya que maté a muchas personas inocentes, tuve esos vínculos, pero nunca más podré tenerlos ni en mi muerte.

–Eso no es cierto Rui * Dice la voz de un hombre adulto y Rui voltea a su derecha para ver el espíritu de su padre.

–Padre * Dice con lágrimas en su mente Rui.

–Siempre estaremos contigo * Dice ahora su madre quien apareció al lado del padre de Rui.

–Madre * Dice en su mente con lágrimas Rui.

– ¡Perdónenme por todo los que hice! ¡Lo siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento! * Decía en lágrimas Rui, y justo antes de ser consumido completamente por el Kamehameha, parcialmente en espíritu se volvió un humano con el pelo negro y piel levemente bronceada, viendo a sus padres quienes le daban una sonrisa compasiva y amorosa, para que finalmente sea completamente consumido por el poderoso ataque de Ki, siendo así su final y derrota, Goku había ganado otro duro combate usando todo lo que le quedaba de energías en ese Kamehameha, cayendo de espaldas en el suelo agotado respirando agitadamente, y estando adolorido por sus múltiples heridas.

**Fin de Soundtrack Demon Slayer (Kimetsu no Yaiba) Episode 20 OST - Rui's Theme [Music Box/Orchestral Version]{ **** watch?v=3Kob4w9m9W8**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super Omen Of Victory Theme{ **** watch?v=91-l_XAhue0**** }**

– ¡Goku! * Dice preocupada en voz alta Mio yendo hacia él para arrodillarse y poner la cabeza el mismo sobre sus muslos.

–No te preocupes Mio, estoy bien, solo que usé todo lo que tenía en ese ataque * Dice Goku sonriendo debilitado.

– ¡Claro que no estás bien, tienes varias heridas y has perdido sangre! * Dice preocupada Mio.

–Bueno, algo así ¡Jijiji! * Dice sonriendo Goku debilitado.

–Pero me alegra que lo hayas logrado Goku * Dice sonriendo con lágrimas de emoción Mio.

–Claro que sí, pero creo que no terminamos * Dice Goku con seriedad, asintiendo Mio seria limpiándose las lágrimas con su manga derecho, ya que aún queda un oponente de las filas de 'La Familia Araña' que no fue vencido, que era Nezuko.

–Sí, vayamos hacia allá * Dice Mio con seriedad cargando a Goku en su espalda al ser claramente más pequeño que ella y sin mucho peso yendo corriendo hacia donde estaban las demás.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super Omen Of Victory Theme{ **** watch?v=91-l_XAhue0**** }**

* * *

**/Con María, Yuki y Kurumi vs Nezuko/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Bleach OST 2 #3 On The Verge Of Insanity{ **** watch?v=wZujJ77VeA4&t=2s**** }**

María, Yuki y Kurumi han luchado como podían contra Nezuko, pero la velocidad de esta gracias a sus resortes de telaraña, las tres estaban respirando agitadamente del agotamiento al intentar seguirle el ritmo, y con algunas heridas, mientras Nezuko las miraba gruñendo ferozmente preparándose para atacar de nuevo, cuando de repente sintió que algo le pasaba a su cuerpo, y es que del mismo salía vapor a la vez que sentía dolor.

– ¡Gaaaaarh! * Grita de dolor Nezuko extrañando a las 3 chicas.

– ¿Qué le ocurre? * Pregunta extrañada Kurumi.

–Pareciera que estuviera cambiando de forma * Dice con seriedad María, ya que efectivamente tanto los hilos de telaraña de los pies de Nezuko, así como su piel, cabello y ojos empezaban a emitir vapor, como si los mismos se disolvieran, provocando que la apariencia de Nezuko cambiara, y cuando finalmente terminó este proceso, y el vapor se disipó, se podía ver la apariencia de Nezuko ahora, si bien vestía de la misma forma y la mayor parte de su cuerpo lucía igual, todas las partes de araña de su cuerpo, incluyendo los hilos de telaraña de sus pies desaparecieron, su cabello ahora era negro, sus ojos ahora son de color rosa pálido de aspecto suave con un color más claro alrededor de los bordes del iris, inclinados hacia los lados de la cara y enmarcados por pestañas negras notablemente largas, su tamaño volvió a la normalidad luciendo algo tierna en apariencia, el dolor también había desaparecido en esta Nezuko que lucía diferente, siendo de hecho igual a como era en los recuerdos de Rui, luego la misma miraba confundida a su alrededor.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa, acaso ya no es una amenaza? * Pregunta con seriedad Yuki mientras las otras dos también veían extrañadas y serias a Nezuko quien aparentemente estaba confundida.

Pero de repente Nezuko se toca la cabeza con las dos manos ampliando sus ojos empezando a temblar, como si hubiera recordado algo importante, o más bien a alguien.

–Tan…jiro * Dijo en voz baja tartamudeando Nezuko el nombre de su hermano mayor de sangre, Tanjiro Kamado, aquel valiente demon slayer que enfrentó en el pasado a Rui, aparentemente Nezuko estaba siendo controlada de alguna forma por la sangre de Rui que fue insertada en su cuerpo, pero con él muerto, esa sangre se disolvió de ella, por lo que estaba recuperando la memoria, pero de pronto empezaba a temblar más, con un rostro de ansias, profunda tristeza y con lágrimas.

–Tan…jiro, Tan...jiro * Murmuraba Nezuko, ahora siendo escuchada por las tres chicas.

– ¿Está hablando? * Decía extrañada y seria Yuki.

–Sí, esto es muy extraño * Dice con seriedad María, cuando de repente Nezuko apretó los dientes frunciendo el ceño con furia, teniendo imágenes en su cabeza de su hermano muerto con su cabeza siendo sostenida por alguien misterioso con su mano izquierda el cual se rodeaba de una energía oscura siniestra, Nezuko al recordar esto estaba perdiendo la cordura completamente rodeándose de un aura roja y oscura.

**Fin de Soundtrack Bleach OST 2 #3 On The Verge Of Insanity{ **** watch?v=wZujJ77VeA4&t=2s**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack EVIL SAIYAJIN THEME - DRAGON BALL HEROES OST (UNRELEASED) { **** watch?v=XjXn1HsNHx8**** }**

– ¡Tanjiro, Tanjiro, Tanjiro! ¡TANJIRO! ¡GROOOOOAAAAAAR! * Grita rugiendo bestialmente Nezuko furia creciendo masivamente su poder, con su cuerpo empezando de nuevo a sufrir una transformación, su cuerpo de nuevo empieza a crecer de tamaño como si adquiriera ahora una apariencia más adulta aparentando los 20, con crestas demoniacas que aparecen como tatuajes de enredaderas en la mayor parte de su cuerpo, sus venas empezaban claramente a resaltar como si fueran a salir, notándose esto principalmente en su cara, y también le creció un solo cuerno en el lado derecho de su frente, ahora Nezuko lucía más feroz que antes cuando poseía la sangre de Rui.

– ¡Este poder, es enorme! * Dice impactada Yuki.

– ¡Es más fuerte incluso que antes cuando era albina! * Dice impactada y nerviosa María.

–Estamos en problemas * Dice Kurumi con sudor en su frente, seria y nerviosa.

**Fin de Soundtrack EVIL SAIYAJIN THEME - DRAGON BALL HEROES OST (UNRELEASED) { **** watch?v=XjXn1HsNHx8**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Fairy Tail Immortality of Tempester Ost – Extended { **** watch?v=ynNE0usA3ho**** }**

– ¡Rrrrrrrr! ¡GRAAAAAAR! * Gruñe y ruge bestialmente y de forma amenazante Nezuko mirando con el ceño fruncido a María, Yuki y Kurumi quienes se ponen en guardia.

Y en eso Nezuko se lanza a atacar desapareciendo de la vista de las tres para shock de estas, propinándole un potente rodillazo derecho a María en el abdomen haciéndole escupir saliva y mandándole a volar fuertemente contra el suelo de espaldas haciéndola revotar brutalmente.

– ¡María! * Grita preocupadas Yuki y Kurumi, luego Nezuko las miró a las dos gruñendo como una bestia buscando sus presas, lanzándose al ataque.

Yuki empezó a lanzar varios cortes de energía a la misma con su espada Sakuya que sin embargo la demonio Kibutsuji los evadía sin mucha dificultad, más aún al estar agotada y disminuida Yuki, por lo que al llegar, Nezuko le agarró bruscamente con su mano derecha del rostro a Yuki.

– ¡Onee! * Grita preocupada Kurumi lanzándole a Nezuko una bola de relámpago, sin embargo, esta con fuerza bruta usando solo su brazo izquierdo despejó ese ataque que impactó contra el suelo.

– ¡Imposible! * Dice impactada Kurumi, y en eso Yuki usó su espada para intentar cortar la cabeza de Nezuko, pero esta se dio cuenta evadiendo el corte y estrellándole brutalmente de cabeza al suelo haciéndole sangrar la misma.

– ¡Onee! * Grita con lágrimas Kurumi quien ahora lanzó un ataque de torbellino de agua a Nezuko quien se hirió levemente a sí misma sus brazos con sus garras preparando también un ataque.

– ¡Arte del Demonio de Sangre, BAKKETSU (Sangre Explosiva)! * Grita Nezuko el nombre de su técnica, lanzando chorros de su sangre que se convierten en potentes llamaradas más poderosas que las que usó antes, a tal punto de que vaporizó el ataque de Kurumi dirigiéndose hacia ella quien lo evadió volando, pero la explosión la mandó a volar.

– ¡Kyaaaaaaah! * Grita Kurumi siendo mandada a volar cayendo de cara al suelo teniendo su hombro derecho herido por la caída, en eso María con dolor y determinación se pone de pie apretando los dientes lanzándose volando hacia Nezuko intentando golpearla con sus puños, pero esta con su gran velocidad los esquivaba sin mucha dificultad al María estar más lenta que antes debido a su agotamiento, para luego darle una patada con la punta del pie derecho a María quien se cubrió con sus dos brazos en forma de X, sin embargo la fuerza bruta enorme de Nezuko mandó a volar a María quien extendió sus alas antes de caer al suelo, sin embargo Nezuko con su súper velocidad apareció en frente suyo dándole una fuerte patada de talón izquierdo en la cabeza de María desde el aire al saltar, haciendo que esta caiga fuertemente de cara al suelo, y luego Nezuko aterriza con un doble pisotón en la espalda de María.

– ¡Buagh! * Grita de dolor escupiendo sangre la pequeña súcubo, definitivamente las tres al no estar con todas sus fuerzas, estaban siendo abrumadas brutalmente por esta Nezuko con los poderes incrementados enormemente que claramente superan incluso a Rui.

María, Kurumi y Yuki estaban tendidas en el suelo heridas por los ataques de Nezuko, quien gruñendo mientras muestra sus colmillos, se acerca caminando lentamente, Kurumi intenta ponerse de pie, cosa de que percata Nezuko, por lo que rápidamente llega a ella sujetándole del cuello con su mano derecha estrangulándola.

–A, A * Dice Kurumi abriendo la boca no pudiendo respirar mientras era estrangulada, y en eso Nezuko abrió la boca empezando a babear entre sus afilados colmillos, aparentemente planeaba comerse a Kurumi, Yuki quien levantó levemente la cabeza se horrorizó al ver esto.

– ¡Kurumi! * Grita horrorizada y levemente preocupada Yuki, sin embargo, antes de siquiera diera el primer mordisco, un ataque de llamarada vino directamente hacia ella impactándola en la espalda y haciendo que suelte a Kurumi.

– ¡Raaaaah! * Ruge con dolor Nezuko sacudiéndose las llamas, y la que lanzó ese ataque con su mano derecha fue Mio quien carga a Goku en su espalda.

– ¡Mio, Goku! * Dice sorprendida Yuki.

–Ya veo, la que queda es muy problemática * Dice Mio con seriedad.

–Entonces ese Rui no era el más fuerte de todos ellos, era ella * Dice Goku con seriedad en la espalda de Mio, aunque tanto Kurumi como María, también estaban felices de verlos a ambos.

Nesuko voltea a mirar a Mio con furia.

– ¡Graaaaaar! * Ruge molesta Nezuko preparándose para atacar.

–"¡Maldición! Yo también estoy agotada, principalmente por haber despertado aquel poder contra Zolgear, Goku ya no puede pelear y debo protegerlo, y las demás ya no tienen fuerzas" * Dice preocupada y molesta en su mente Mio apretando los dientes poniéndose en guardia, pero justo cuando Nezuko iba a atacarlos a ella y a Goku, se detiene bruscamente lo cual extrañó tanto a Mio como a Goku.

**Fin de Soundtrack Fairy Tail Immortality of Tempester Ost – Extended { **** watch?v=ynNE0usA3ho**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Nanatsu no Taizai Season 2 OST - Jikai the 10 commandments theme [104EYES-29CA2]suite-3****楽****章 { watch?v=2GynK9RWrgc }**

Pero de repente se sintió una atmósfera muy pesada en el lugar, María, Kurumi, Yuki, Mio y el propio Goku ampliaban sus ojos así como la propia Nezuko.

–Pero ¿Qué es este poder tan siniestro y asfixiante? * Se pregunta en voz alta y con miedo temblando María en el suelo.

– ¡Nunca sentí nada igual, ni cuando ocurrió esa tragedia hace 5 años en nuestra aldea! * Dice Kurumi quien se puso de pie abrazándose a sí misma temblando de miedo.

–Definitivamente debe ser alguien muy poderoso, más fuerte que cualquiera que yo haya conocido * Dice Goku con seriedad frunciendo el ceño sujetándose en la espalda de Mio.

– ¡¿Acaso es Muzan Kibutsuji quien viene a vengar a sus subordinados y vengarse de nosotros por arruinar sus planes en sociedad que tuvo con Zolgear?! * Dice Yuki con seriedad y en alerta.

–No, no es Muzan Kibutsuji, es alguien mucho peor * Dice con seriedad una voz femenina y aguda, pero de forma adulta, que llega al lugar caminando, se trata de la misma pequeña encapuchada que estaba anteriormente acompañada de Lars, los demás voltearon a verla impactada por sus palabras, tanto que ni se preocuparon por preguntar quién era.

– ¡No me digas que es…! * Decía impactada y con miedo a la vez que gran preocupación María.

–El Líder del Ejercito Del Reino Demoniaco, Líder de los 10 Demonios de la Élite, y el más poderoso de todos los demonios, **'El General Demonio'** * Dice con seriedad la misteriosa pequeña encapuchada dejando en shock a todos allí.

Mio ampliaba sus ojos abriendo su boca, recordando las palabras de Zolgear, donde mencionaba que fue ese demonio el que mató a su padre biológico, el resto también estaba muy impactado, incluyendo al propio Goku.

–El más fuerte, de todos los demonios * Dice Goku muy sorprendido y serio.

En eso la pequeña va y carga a María al estilo princesa.

–¡No hay tiempo que perder, hay que huir de aquí, si el General Demonio llega aquí, puede terminar arrasando con todo, especialmente contigo Mio Naruse, ya que tú eres la hija del anterior Rey Demonio Wilbert, a quien el General Demonio odia mucho incluso después de matarlo! ¡Reunámonos todos, crearé un círculo de teletransportacion, María piensa en el lugar que quieres ir, y nos transportaré allí! * Dice con seriedad en voz alta la pequeña encapuchada haciendo que Mio salga de sus pensamientos, Kurumi quien adolorida se pone de pie para ayudar a su hermana mayo Yuki a levantarse sujetándola de su hombro izquierdo, María asintió a pesar de que se preguntaba quién era esta persona, pero en estos momentos no tenían más que confiar en ella, ya que sumándole al problema de Nezuko, se acercaba el General Demonio, por lo tanto, todos se aproximaron allí, incluyendo a Mio quien cargaba en su espalda a Goku, aunque la misma miraba al cielo que empezaba a tornarse oscuro, ya que el General Demonio estaba a punto de llegar.

Y luego de reunirse los mismos, la pequeña encapuchada tocó con su mano izquierda la frente de María a quien cargaba, para luego crear un gran círculo mágico blanco en el suelo donde estaban paradas ellas, y luego de esto una luz blanca los envolvió a todos hasta que finalmente todos desaparecieron del lugar, quedándose allí Nezuko, y alejado de ella, la gran bestia demoniaca, quien al parecer también se percató del gran poder del General Demonio que se acercaba volando desde el cielo, y efectivamente se ve a alguien envuelto en un aura oscura siniestra y muy poderosa que viene volando directamente hacia la bestia demoniaca desde el cielo, quien al verlo levantó su cabeza mirando hacia allí.

– ¡ROAAAAR! * Ruge con furia, pero a la vez con miedo la bestia quien de su boca lanza un poderoso rayo amarillo, sin embargo el individuo que está llegando, antepuso su puño derecho, pasando a través de ese rayo demoniaco dirigiéndose hacia el monstruo quien puso una expresión de miedo, y fue lo último que hizo, antes de que el General Demonio aterrizara impactándolo brutalmente con el puño derecho envuelto en su energía oscura, haciendo trizas completamente al monstruo al punto de no dejar nada de él, y no solo eso, también dejó un gigantesco cráter en donde antes estaba ese monstruo que todo este tiempo fue falsamente el castillo de Zolgear, no quedó absolutamente nada de ese lugar, y en el centro del mismo estaba la figura del demonio más fuerte envuelto en un aura oscura, que no permitía ver quien era exactamente, el mismo se puso de pie.

Nezuko al ver quien era pudo recordarlo.

* * *

**/Flashback/**

–Muzan, tú que te jactabas de cuestionar a los rangos inferiores de tus 12 Kizuki, ¿Pero no pudiste encargarte todo este tiempo de esta basura, e incluso le temías como un potencial peligro? Me sorprende de ti * Dice con frialdad y una voz aguda, pero imponente el General Demonio envuelto en su aura oscura, sosteniendo la cabeza de Tanjiro, indicando que claramente fue él quien lo mató, Nezuko recuerda esto porque estaba allí, durante la guerra que extinguió a los Demon Slayer, la guerra que perdieron, si esos demonios no hubieran interferido, hubieran tenido oportunidad, pero intervino ese ser que superaba a cualquiera, que a pesar de ser un demonio malvado, su gran poder lo hacía ver como un ser divino e inalcanzable para muchos, y el mismo mató sin piedad a Tanjiro quien tiene los ojos cerrados lleno de su propia sangre, no quedaba ni un rastro de su cuerpo que probablemente fue pulverizado, y para mayor crueldad de este ser, el mismo lanzó la cabeza de Tanjiro al suelo, pisándola fuertemente con su pie derecho envuelto en oscuridad pulverizando dicha cabeza y no quedando nada que enterrar del pobre y valiente joven, Nezuko al ver este había caído en la desesperación que la persigue incluso ahora.

**/Fin del Flashback/**

* * *

Nezuko estaba tan centrada recordando esto que ni notó cuando Mio y los demás escaparon, ni le importaba, solo tenía a una persona en mente, al General Demonio que le quitó lo único que le quedaba, y a la vez lo más preciado de su vida.

– ¡AAAAAARGH! * Grita con furia Nezuko lanzándose al ataque hacia donde estaba el General Demonio quien ni voltea a verla, y cuando iba a atacarlo con sus garras, recibió un brutal puñetazo derecho en el abdomen que pulverizó todo su cuerpo quedando solo su cabeza de la pobre Nezuko quien amplió sus ojos recordándolo claramente, fue así de fácil como este demonio implacable y poderoso mató a su querido hermano Tanjiro, de un solo golpe, así de simple acabó con el pobre que tenía un gran futuro muriendo solo a los 15 años de edad, la misma edad de Goku.

La cabeza de Nezuko cayó al suelo derramando lágrimas de los ojos.

–Tan…jiro * Es lo último que dijo con lágrimas Nezuko recordando entre lágrimas la cálida sonrisa de su hermano mayor para luego cerrar sus ojos y quedar inconsciente, aparentemente no murió gracias a que el General Demonio se contuvo de no pulverizarla completamente.

– ¡Fraudin! * Dice en voz alta y a modo de mando el General Demonio, y aparece cerca suyo un demonio cuya apariencia consiste en la de alguien de apariencia monstruosa con una gran estatura de 519 cm, con la piel púrpura y repleta de escamas, posee varias protuberancias puntiagudas en su espalda y brazos cónicos que se asemejan a unas agujas, su boca se encuentra en su pecho en lugar de su rostro, era un subordinado del General Demonio con rango inferior a los 10 Demonios de la Élite, por lo que no forma parte de ese grupo selecto, sin embargo, igual es alguien de aparente confianza del General Demonio.

– ¡Sí! * Dice inclinándose cortésmente el llamado Fraudin.

– ¿Pudiste ver lo que ocurrió aquí? * Pregunta con seriedad El General Demonio.

– ¡Si, señor, estaba oculto y pude verlo todo! * Dice Faudin respetuosamente.

–Bien, cuando volvamos a nuestra base en el Reino Demoniaco, me darás un informe detallado de todo lo que viste * Dice con seriedad El General Demonio, asintiendo firmemente Fraudin.

–Ahora toma esa cabeza de esa demonio Kibutsuji, cuando le devolvamos a esta niña, Muzan tendrá que explicarme algunas cosas * Dice con seriedad El General Demonio asintiendo firmemente Fraudin tomando la cabeza de Nezuko con su mano izquierda con cuidado.

* * *

**/Residencia Toujou/**

Los 6 fueron transportados al interior de la casa, específicamente en la zona de la sala, para alivio de todos. Sin embargo los 5 miraron con atención a la pequeña chica que iba a hablar.

–Es una suerte que pudimos escapar del General Demonio * Dice con seriedad la pequeña encapuchada.

* * *

**/Territorio de Zolgear/**

El General Demonio estaba quieto, pero de repente, la energía oscura que lo envolvía, se disipa un poco, lo suficiente como para finalmente revelar su verdadera apariencia, que consiste en la de un joven que aparenta los 13 años de edad, carece de rasgos adultos tales como el vello facial teniendo así un aspecto bastante juvenil, y tiene una estatura baja de unos 152 cm de altura, sus ojos tienen un tono completamente negro oscuro teniendo en su cara una especie de símbolo del mismo color, su cabello es corto, de aspecto desordenado y de tonalidad rubia, con un largo mechón estilo Ahoge que sobresale de la parte superior de la cabeza. Independientemente de su estatura y aspecto juvenil, él es relativamente musculoso, poseyendo una variedad de músculos abdominales bien desarrollados que de hecho pueden verse adecuada ya que su cuerpo se muestra semidesnudo al estar su pecho, abdomen y mayor parte de sus brazos al descubierto, ya que esa oscuridad que le envuelve, le sirve como ropa, ya sea como pantalones, botas que parecen pies de bestias, protectores de sus antebrazos, una especie de chaqueta con largas puntas saliendo de sus hombros, y una larga cola del mismo material de oscuridad, que a la vez parecían a simple vista, llamas negras con un pequeño tono purpura en los bordes, a simple vista no se ve intimidante este ser, pero basta con verle la mirada fría y despiadada que demuestra frunciendo el ceño, sumado a su abrumadora presencia para perder toda voluntad de lucha frente a él.

* * *

**/Residencia Toujou/**

–Es una suerte, que escapamos a salvo del ser más despiadado, cruel y poderoso del Reino Demoniaco, del Líder de los 10 Demonios de la Elite, del General Demonio, Meliodas * Dice con seriedad la pequeña encapuchada revelando finalmente el nombre del General Demonio.

* * *

**/Territorio de Zolgear/**

–Este olor, tiene una esencia inmunda parecida a la de ese maldito de Wilbert, comprendo, es de su hija, la tal Mio Naruse * Dice con una mirada seria y fría el General Demonio llamado Meliodas, indicando el odio fuerte que tiene contra Wilbert y todos los que tengan que ver con él, y eso desgraciadamente incluye a Mio, luego de esto Fraudin crea también un circulo de tele transportación, donde Meliodas se para con él, y finalmente ambos se retiran de vuelta al Reino Demoniaco.

El General Demonio finalmente se ha mostrado, y su nombre es Meliodas. Goku y las demás han escapado a salvo de los Territorios de Zolgear, pero un gran peligro futuro se asoma, con este ser implacable, cruel y muy poderoso enemigo asechándolos, junto al resto de **'Los 10 Demonios de la Élite'**. Y también está el Rey Demonio Leohart quien ansía el poder del Rey Demonio Wilbert que Mio posee en su interior, junto a otros que también ansían eso, grandes dificultades futuras se aproximan para **'La Familia de Goku'**, ¿Podrán vencerlas todas? Y además ¿Quién es esta persona de baja estatura que los salvó? Lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos de Goku en un Mundo de Demonios, Héroes y Otros Seres.

**Fin de Soundtrack Nanatsu no Taizai Season 2 OST - Jikai the 10 commandments theme [104EYES-29CA2]suite-3****楽****章 { watch?v=2GynK9RWrgc }**

* * *

**Ahora ****El Ending 1 de este fanfic(yuyu hakusho ending 3) {**** watch?v=iil-YN5WJvc****}**

**(Aparece una imagen rápida de Goku y Garou con el ceño fruncido)**

**Tu imagen se refleja, en un espejo estrellado (Goku con su uniforme de la escuela tortuga caminando hacia un lugar lleno de tinieblas y fuego con el ceño fruncido)  
y llorando, y llorando  
señalas la luna creciente con tu dedo (Garou caminando solo por el mismo lugar que Goku también con el ceño fruncido vistiendo su habitual prenda negra de artes marciales)**

**Estas llamando alguien, que le ha dado la espalda al amor y se ha ido (La pantalla enfocándose en el rostro serio de Goku mientras camina mirando fijamente hacia el frente, y en un lado dividido de la pantalla, se muestra a Garou de la misma forma)  
¿Cuantas veces?, ¿Cuantas veces?  
¿Hace que te asomes por tu ventana? (Goku recordando a todos sus oponentes del pasado como Namu, Gilan, Rey Chapa, todos los de la Torre Musculo, Tao Pai Pai y Ten Shin Han)**

**Acelerando en la noche,  
cortas todo libremente (Garou recordando a todos los héroes de su mundo que le tocó enfrentar)**

**Y solo a ti, y solo a ti,  
quiero abrazarte fuertemente (Goku recordando a todos sus amigos de su mundo, no solo a los mejores, sino a todos los que hizo a lo largo de su vida)**

**Intercambiando besos desequilibrados  
acércate al amor (Garou recordando a su maestro Bang y a lo más cercano a un amigo que hizo, el niño Tadeo)  
Tus lágrimas y mentiras  
descansan en mi corazón (Goku ahora recordando a sus compañeras actuales Mio, Kurumi, María y Yuki quienes sonrientes extienden sus manos como esperándolo a él)**

**(Finalmente Goku y Garou llegan al final del camino turbio donde llegan encarándose con rivalidad y seriedad, cuando de repente se ve hacia el frente en el cielo la imagen del Rey Demonio Leohart, El Héroe Shiba, Jin Toujou, El Consejo de Héroes, Una figura ensombrecida con ojos rojos que era el General Demonio y de tras de él otras 9 sombras, entre las que una se podía distinguir como Liala, así como otra como Galand, y otra más como Kibutsuji Muzan con su ropa de Michael Jackson; y por último se veía a una hermosa chica pequeña de baja estatura casi igual de pequeña que Goku, de pelo largo negro con ojos del mismo color y orejas puntiagudas, mientras detrás de ella habían varias sombras misteriosas; Goku y Garou se quedaron viendo esa imagen con miradas serias terminando así el ending)**

**Fin del Ending 1 de este fanfic(yuyu hakusho ending 3) {**** watch?v=iil-YN5WJvc****}**

* * *

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z: Episode Preview Theme (Japanese){ **** watch?v=AxKU8FXxEQw**** }**

**Goku: **Hola, soy Goku. Finalmente regresamos a salvo, aunque me hubiera gustado conocer al General Demonio, pero bueno, ahora sabremos quién es esta chica que nos salvó y ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Es ella?! Esto y Más en Goku en un Mundo de Demonios, ¡No se lo pierdan!

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z: Episode Preview Theme (Japanese){ **** watch?v=AxKU8FXxEQw**** }**

* * *

**Hola, Soy KidGokuSupremo, y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Y pues sí, se reveló el primer gran misterio que había, quien era el 'El General Demonio', y pues es Meliodas, 'El Verdadero Meliodas'(Así lo llamo yo, XD), la versión suya que existió en el pasado que le hizo efectivamente en el canon el demonio considerado el más cruel y despiadado, es esa versión de Meliodas la que usaré, ya que eso le dará amplia credibilidad como antagonista, de hecho, y pues como es una personalidad que concretamente existió en la historia del canon y es la que usaré, aunque si, Meliodas tiene su historia en este fanfic, y se irá contando con el tiempo, y pues como vieron, él mató a Tanjiro, y es el principal responsable de la extinción de los Demon Slayer al intervenir y hacer la diferencia, así que claramente uno puede calificarlo auténticamente como un villano, ya que lo hizo por voluntad propia, como un auténtico demonio.**

** Y pues desde el inicio planeé que sea él, siempre quise ver más allá de ese Meliodas que todos temían, e incluso me interesó más que el que se tuvo después, ya que claramente ese Meliodas sería un auténtico antagonista o villano, y pues lo que llevaba puesto es lo mismo que usaba en su Modo Asalto, aunque acá es como lo era en el pasado del canon, puede controlar ese poder a voluntad sin que lo controle a él ni nada, en síntesis, este Meliodas es como era antes en el canon, un auténtico demonio implacable y despiadado. También quiero decirles que no podré responder preguntas sobre él si implica spoilers, aunque si podré responder las que no implican ello. Y pues si bien había dicho anteriormente que aquí terminaba la saga de Zolgear, todavía queda un capítulo más que servirá de Epilogo de ella, por lo que en el siguiente capítulo si será el final definitivo de esta saga.**

* * *

**Ahora mencionaré algunas curiosidades:**

**-Es la primera vez en el fanfic que Goku usa el Kamehameha.**

**-Meliodas de Nanatsu no Taizai estrenó aparición en el fanfic.**

**-Fraudin de Nanatsu no Taizai estrenó aparición en el fanfic.**

**-Tanjiro Kamago y Giyu Tomioka de Kimetsu No Yaiba, aparecieron en el fanfic en un flashback.**

**-Naraku de Inuyasha fue mencionado ya estando muerto en esta historia.**

**Y estas fueron algunas curiosidades, esperen pacientemente el siguiente capítulo, y pues ¡Hasta la Próxima!**


	11. Sentimientos Profundos e Incontrolables

**Hola, Soy KidGokuSupremo, y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic. Y pues este si será el capítulo final de la Saga de Zolgear, será como un epilogo o algo así. Y me alegra que les esté gustando esta historia. Y pues como saben, sus opiniones, preguntas o dudas pueden expresarlas en la caja de comentarios. También quería aclarar que los personajes Inuyasha y de Kimetsu no Yaiba existieron en su totalidad, aunque la amplia mayoría ya no sigan con vida, pero de otras obras que forman parte de este universo del fanfic, como Nanatsu No Taizai, solo existen realmente algunos de sus personajes, no todos, y lo mismo pasa con DXD y otras obras, así como de One Punch Man, al tener una dimensión entera suya, también existen todos sus personajes(Aunque no significa que aparecerán todos), a medida de que avance la historia, lo irán entendiendo mejor y con más detalles. **

**Y el gran boom del capítulo anterior, podemos decir que fue la revelación del General Demonio, y es Meliodas, varios se sorprendieron, y algún que otro lo veía venir, pero desde que creé en mi mente dicha figura, siempre tenía en mente que sería este Meliodas despiadado en el cual nunca se profundizó demasiado en su obra original, pero yo aquí´ haré las cosas distintas, y pues este es el Meliodas que usaré, no el otro, y lo mejor es que no estoy irrespetando su personalidad ni nada, porque así era Meliodas antes, incluso los demás de los 10 Mandamientos, incluyendo su hermano, lo veían como un demonio extremadamente malvado y temible, y que era lo más cercano a su propio padre que había, y como era su personalidad canon, no hay OCC ni mucho menos, simplemente uso otra personalidad que tuvo este personaje.**

* * *

**Ahora analizaré cosas del capítulo anterior: **

**Los trágicos pasados de algunos miembros de la Familia Araña: **Pues Rui, Kanna, Kagura y Nezuko demostraron tener experiencias traumatizantes, y esta última lo sigue sufriendo ahora.

**Las Grandes Batallas de la Familia de Goku: **Creo que fue el primer capítulo donde todas las chicas del harem de Goku han luchado batallas, lo hicieron con ingenio y aprovechando al máximo sus poderes, por eso ganaron todas.

**Apareció el Demonio más fuerte, El General Demonio, Meliodas: **Pues llegó el momento de que apareciera la figura más temible del Reino de los Demonios, y pues esto significa un reto demasiado difícil para nuestros protagonistas.

* * *

**Ahora responderé a los comentarios:**

**Fuckmegun: **Gracias por tu apoyo amigo. En cuanto a tu duda, pues ya mencioné que no usaré en sagas al Goku de 18 y 19 años que terminó Dragon Ball, el mismo solo aparecería al final de la historia(Si es que lo hace), lo máximo que Goku crecería al cumplir en este mundo 16 años de edad, es ya sea a la altura de María, o quizas un poco más alcanzando como máximo los 140 cm de estatura, y no veo porque tendría que ser raro si María también es pequeña, y como eso no importa mucho en la historia original de Shinmai Maou No Testament, a mí tampoco me importa mucho, pero sí, eso es lo máximo que crecería al llegar a los 16 años de edad(la misma edad del prota original y donde quizás ocurra el Voto Maestro y Sirviente), no tengo mucho interés de seguir el cliché de usar a un Goku que supera en altura a todo su harem, si ves mis historias, no uso ese Goku de hecho, ni tengo mucho interés en hacerlo, solo lo haré en mi fanfic de Blade Dance, pero en ningún otro. Y sí, si tuviera hijos con las chicas, serían unos monstruos, XD. Y, ya me imaginaba que eso también podía ser, o sea, que solo te referías a una amistad entre Goku y Lars, simplemente no entendí bien al principio, XD. Mil Gracias por tu apoyo.

**alexzero: **Gracias por tu apoyo y por tus palabras amigo, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Y pues se verá a través de la historia que ocurre con Meliodas, Nezuko y otros personajes.

**juanan231283: **Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre y me alegra que te gustara el capítulo.

**LordPhenex: **Gracias por tu apoyo amigo, y sí, también estoy allí, XD. Y pues respecto a tu consejo, te lo agradezco, pero pasa que yo estoy haciendo un solo mundo tanto personajes de Shinmai, como los de otros animes, y no puedo centrarme solo en lo canon de Shinmai, precisamente pienso que así incluso se hace impredecible lo cual creo que es bueno, obviamente ellos(los de Shinmai) son la base, pero yo no haré las cosas tan parecidas al canon al ser justamente un multicrossover, aun así gracias por el consejo. Y pues leeré tus historias como me lo pediste en mi otro fanfic. Gracias por apoyarme.

**Ayrton Senna: **Gracias por el apoyo que vienes dándole a esta historia amigo. Y respecto a Nezuko, no está muerta, solo perdió el conocimiento, recuerda que tiene la gran habilidad de regeneración de los demonios de Muzan. Y pues como te aclaré en los comentarios, no tengo canal de youtube, sino de wattpad, búscame allí con este mismo nombre y me encontrarás. Respecto a tu pregunta, no lo sé la verdad, por el momento, solo son chicas de Shinmai, no sé si habrán chicas de otros animes puede que sí o puede que no, la prioridad en esto son las de Shinmai. Y pues irán apareciendo algunos personajes de DXD, no todos aparecerán obviamente, pero algunos sí, entre ellos el que mencionas. Y no, no aparecerá personaje femenino alguno de Naruto, lo siento, en eso no hay nada que pensar, porque ningún personaje femenino de esa obra es de mi agrado, especialmente cierta personaje peli rosada que es quien peor me cae, XD. Mil Gracias por apoyarme y Felices Fiestas para ti tambien.

**Ezequiel Sierra: **Gracias por seguirme y apoyarme desde hace tiempo. Y pues sí, es Meliodas, creo que es el más ideal para lo que pretendo, y pues esta fue más bien un combate por equipos que uno de 1 a 1, y se verá que sucede más adelante con Nezuko. En cuanto a tu pregunta, pues no la entendí bien, porque si me dices si me atreverá a usar a Light o L en este mismo fanfic, la respuesta es un rotundo no respecto al primero y un no sé respecto al último, ya que Light si bien no me desagrada, tampoco es que me guste mucho, en cambio L sí que me gustó bastante como personaje, por lo que veré si lo uso o no, pero si lo hiciera, obviamente no habrá aquí nada de Kira, Shinigamis, Death Notes ni nada de eso, solo lo usaría a él, pero no lo sé la verdad, lo pensaré, y si lo hiciera, obviamente sería un personaje claramente secundario, los principales ya los tengo y no tengo interés de agregar más principales, lo siento. Respecto a tu otra pregunta, Estarossa no va a aparecer en el fanfic, lo he pensado, y decidí que no, no lo veo necesario para esta historia, así que decidí que definitivamente no aparecerá, y de Zeldris, pues sí, él sí.

**Shizuiuchiha 7644: **Gracias por tu apoyo amigo, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, pues no, no habrá Ikary ni super saiyayin de ningún tipo, ni kaioken, ni nada de eso en este fanfic, así como en la mayoría de mis fanfics sobre Goku, por eso en la categoría pongo "Dragón Ball", porque no saldrán cosas muy propias de Z, salvo quizás cosillas, pero transformaciones como las que mencioné, no, así como tampoco hacen algunos de que Goku controle el Ozaru, lo cuál me parece ilógico y poco interesante de hacer, ilógico porque lo de controlar esa forma es solo posible si se es un saiyayin de clase alta ya que es cosa de la sangre y no de lo fuerte que se sea o del talento según lo explicado en los databooks y por el propio Vegeta en la serie, y lo de poco interesante es más que nada, porque me gusta más ver a un Goku Ozaru Berseker como lo es en el canon, ya que así es posible ver por poco tiempo un lado diferente de él, XD. Y si Goku se vuelve fuerte, pues lo hará estando así en su modo normal, entrenando o con batallas y experiencias, o duras pruebas que superar, no tendrá transformaciones, excepto quizás la del Ozaru Berseker. Espero haber aclarado tus dudas, y mil gracias por seguir mi historia.

* * *

**Y pues, sin nada más que añadir comencemos.**

**Comienzo del Opening 1 del Fanfic(Opening 2 de Jojo Bizarre Aventure, 'Bloody Stream'){ ****watch?v=hK72-_2smr8 }**

**(Empieza la música mostrándose la cara de varios personajes mirando la cámara como Mio, María con ambas sonriendo mostrando sus dientes, luego Yuki con su mirada sin emociones junto a Kurumi que se muestra sonriendo y por último Goku que aparece sonriendo golpeando con su puño derecho su palma izquierda)**

**Por Debajo de las Sombras (Sale Mio desnuda dando una pose seductora tal como en el opening de Shinmai Maou No Testament siendo esa parte igual al comienzo de ese opening con mirada seductora resaltando en cuadros distintas partes de su cuerpo, y de la misma forma María sale de la misma forma seductora y desnuda como en el opening en el anime)**

**Recuerdos que despiertan dentro de ti, hierven tu sangre (Salen ahora Yuki también de la misma manera que sale desnuda en el opening de Shinmai Maou No Testament con su miradas seductoras resaltando en cuadros distintas partes de su cuerpo, y también se muestra allí a Kurumi desnuda de pie haciendo una pose seductora desnuda doblando su rodilla izquierda, levantando sus brazos y juntando sus manos hacia arriba mostrando sus bellas axilas, así como abriendo levemente su boca para mostrar sus bellos labios)**

**Tu pasado se transforma, en la fuerza que te hará seguir de pie, en esta lucha(Se muestra a Goku luchando contra Garou en mano a mano chocando puños y patadas con ambos mirándose con una sonrisa desafiante)**

**En ti estará el amor, la suerte que el mundo te dará, es de héroes sonreír, sin miedo y temor (Mio, Kurumi, Yuki y María mostraban rostros tristes, pero Goku se muestra sonriendo en su forma clásica frente a ellas, y ellas también sonríen al verlo)**

**(Luego se muestra tanto al grupo de héroes integrados por la hermana de Yuki, Kurumi, Takashi y Shiba con miradas serias de los primeros mientras el último sonríe con sus ojos cerrados; así como a Basara con una mirada seria acompañado de 6 personas con armaduras misteriosas que aparentemente también son de la villa de los héroes)**

**Engañaré a la oscuridad, con valor mantendré la paz( Se muestra a Zolgear acompañado de Zest y algunos otros demonios sonriendo con maldad, así como a una sombra detrás de él que sonríe de forma psicótica que tiene detrás suyo a varios monstruos ocultos.**

**No importa cuán difícil sea, lo voy a lograr(Se muestra a Leohart sentado en su trono, y después aparece Meliodas cuyos ojos negros cambian a uno rojo mientras sonríe mostrando los dientes con malicia y bestialidad mientraslidera a otras 9 seres misteriosoentre las que se incluye la hermanastra de Leohart, Liala quien es la única que se muestra, y estaba sonriendo alegre.)**

**La puerta del destino se abrirá, y nos mostrará el futuro (Nos muestra a una hermosa chica de baja estatura de pelo largo, orejas puntiagudas y ojos negros que mira sin emoción liderando a un gran grupo de seres ocultos en las sombras)**

**(Luego se muestra a Jin Toujou con su espada y armadura de héroe, y también a los miembros del consejo de héroes junto a una hermosa chica rubia también con armadura de héroe)**

**Como una tormenta sangrienta, arde con una piedra sangrienta (Se muestra a Garou luchando contra Yuki, Takashi y Kurumi con una sonrisa bestial mientras estos tenían una mirada seria, para luego mirar desafiante a Shiba)**

**Observa como las tinieblas cubren su interior (Se nos muestra a Goku luchando contra el infame Zolgear quien le lanza hechizos a Goku que esquiva con dificultad dirigiéndose a él)**

**No me detendré, mis objetivo cumpliré, ¡voy a luchar! (Se muestra a Goku rodeándose de su aura blanca azulada de Ki para lanzar finalmente un Kamehameha)**

**¡Marcado está mi piel! (Se muestra a Goku ahora parado con una mirada seria en medio de Mio, Kurumi, María y Yuki con todos ellos teniendo una mirada seria y mirando la pantalla terminando el opening)**

**Fin del Opening 1 del Fanfic(Opening 2 de Jojo Bizarre Aventure, 'Bloody Stream'){ ****watch?v=hK72-_2smr8** **}**

* * *

**No soy dueño de Dragón Ball ni de Shinmai Maou No Testament ni de los soundtracks u otros animes mencionados o usados aquí, mis reconocimientos para sus respectivos creadores Akira Toriyama y Tetsuto Uesu respectivamente y también mis reconocimientos a los creadores de todos los maravillosos soundtracks usados en el fanfic, y a los creadores de los personajes de otros animes.**

* * *

**Goku en un Mundo de Demonios y Otros Seres.**

**Capítulo 11: Sentimientos Profundos e Incontrolables. **

* * *

**/Departamento de Chisato/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack ONE PUNCH MAN OST: ONE TAKE MAN 2 - 05 – disquieting{ **** watch?v=vZ7MB1vJnRA&list=PLTSIqhWP1gKVDvoJa-OSOktEALO6J8E7T&index=5**** }**

– ¡Lo hiciste de nuevo! * Dice molesto Garou en voz alta a Chisato quien estaba tratando a Zest en una cama, la cual está inconsciente, y es que fue Chisato quien con sus poderes de Diosa transportó a Garou su departamento del refugio de Zolgear.

– ¿Qué podía hacer? Sentí el peligro de muerte en ese lugar, por eso te traje aquí junto a tu amiga * Dice Chisato calmadamente sin mostrar mucha emoción, la misma estaba usando su bata de enfermera para tratar adecuadamente a Zest, no viendo la necesidad de usar su poder de Diosa.

– ¡¿Muerte?! ¡¿Te refieres a ese vejestorio degenerado del tal Zolgear?! Yo pude haberlo vencido y humillado * Dice Garou sonriendo arrogante.

– ¿Quién sabe? Además, no hablo de él * Dice Chisato calmadamente habiendo terminado de tratar a Zest.

– ¿Entonces de quién? * Pregunta Garou con seriedad.

–Del demonio más fuerte, El líder de su fuerza militar, El General Demonio, Meliodas * Dice Chisato con seriedad mirando a Garou.

– ¿Meliodas? ¿Quién es él? * Pregunta Garou con seriedad.

–Alguien con quien no hay que involucrarse, incluso el mismísimo Jin Toujou la pasó muy mal en el pasado con él, es más, Meliodas incluso mató dioses, y a algunos los mató incluso sin mucha dificultad * Dice Chisato con seriedad.

–"La expresión de su cara cambió, parece que el tal Meliodas es realmente un ser muy problemático" * Dice Garou en su mente.

– ¿Dices que si luchara contra él, me vence…? * Iba a terminar de decir Garou, pero Chisato lo interrumpe.

–Te masacraría fácilmente * Dice con seriedad Chisato sorprendiendo a Garou.

–Hay oponentes fuertes que quizás aunque no puedas vencer ahora, o rivalizar con ellos siquiera, probablemente tienes oportunidad de lograrlo en el futuro, pero él es una historia completamente diferente, es demasiado poderoso, y vivió toda una eternidad para obtener dicho poder, Jin Toujou y otro guerrero del Clan de los Héroes son de los pocos conocidos que han podido rivalizar con él en la guerra * Dice con seriedad Chisato.

–Ya veo, quizás tengas razón, y no pueda vencerlo, no como soy ahora * Dice Garou con seriedad.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? * Pregunta Chisato curiosa.

– ¡Que si me convierto en un Monstruo, ni un demonio, ni un dios, ni nadie podrá detenerme! * Dice Garou sonriendo con malicia.

– ¿Pretendes superar en poder y en maldad al más temible de los demonios? * Dice Chisato calmadamente.

–Exacto, todo ese temor que se le tiene a él, algún día pasará a mí, me temerán todos * Dice Garou sonriendo bestialmente.

–Y a los que principalmente dejaré sin esperanzas, son a '**Los Héroes'**, que con su justicia hipócrita no dejan surgir el mal como se debe * Dice Garou con seriedad.

–Bueno, de cualquier ese es tu ambición, y pues por ahora es solo eso * Dice Chisato relajada.

– ¡Espera un momento! ¡¿Dijiste que esta chica demonio es mi amiga?! ¡¿Qué quisiste decir con ello?! * Pregunta Garou molesto.

–Lo supuse porque estaba muy cerca de ti al momento de transportarse ambos, además de que no la mataste, ni la lastimaste sin piedad como sueles hacerlo con tus enemigos, por eso supuse que te agradó * Dice Chisato calmadamente.

– ¡No digas tonterías, a mí nadie me agrada, ni siquiera tú! * Dice Garou molesto cómicamente.

– ¿En serio? Pensé que ya era una onee-san para ti, esta chica también puede serlo * Dice Chisato calmadamente sin mostrar mucha emoción.

–Patrañas * Dice Garou avergonzado volteando la mirada.

–De cualquier forma, si tienes una ambición, siempre te conviene tener aliados, o peones, como quieras verlos * Dice Chisato calmadamente ajustándose sus lentes.

–Oh, por favor, esa chica tenía una exagerada devoción por el vete demonio ese ¿Por qué crees que de la noche para la mañana tendría esa devoción hacia mí? * Pregunta Garou con seriedad.

–Porque eres más joven y guapo supongo * Dice Chisato sonriendo serenamente.

–No juegues conmigo * Dice Garou molesto volteando su mirada avergonzado.

–Quizás, porque tú puedas ser para ella lo que ese Zolgear no fue, o sea, el tipo de persona que ella está buscando para servir, después de todo, se notaba cierta empatía por ti aunque eran rivales * Dice Chisato con seriedad.

– ¿Y tú como sabes eso? * Pregunta Garou serio y molesto.

–Anoche te puse un sello temporal en tu nunca, gracias a eso pude escuchar y observar todo lo que tú * Dice Chisato calmadamente sin emoción.

– ¡¿Con que así me transportaste aquí?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! * Dice molesto Garou.

–Porque presentía que te meterías en algo raro, así que lo hice, por tu bien * Dice Chisato calmadamente.

– ¿Así que es por eso que sentiste al tal Meliodas? ¡Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer! * Dice Garou molesto.

–Haré el intento * Dice Chisato calmadamente no gustando esto a Garou, ya que quería un rotundo si, lo cual no lo obtuvo.

–Un momento, según lo que dijiste ¿Tú siendo una Diosa, estarías dispuesta a ser mi peón? * Pregunta Garou con seriedad.

–Sí, incluso puedes usarme para saciar tus instintos varoniles, ya tienes 18 después de todo * Dice Chisato calmadamente.

– ¡No me jodas! * Dice Garou molesto cómicamente con sonrojo.

–Que molesto, mejor me voy a dormir * Dice Garou con fastidio

–Es buena idea, así tus heridas se aliviaran mejor, si duermes temprano, y una buena cantidad de horas * Dice Chisato calmadamente ya que antes de tratar a Zest, había tratado a Garou quien tiene vendajes de bajo de su ropa, Garou simplemente se retiró a dormir.

Chisato se quedó pensativa.

–"Garou, tu ambición implica peligros para ti, me pregunto si podrás enfrentarlos" * Dice Chisato con seriedad en su mente.

**Fin de Soundtrack ONE PUNCH MAN OST: ONE TAKE MAN 2 - 05 – disquieting{ **** watch?v=vZ7MB1vJnRA&list=PLTSIqhWP1gKVDvoJa-OSOktEALO6J8E7T&index=5**** }**

* * *

**/Residencia Toujou/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Fairy's Glitter - Theme (Mavis Vermillion Theme){ **** watch?v=R01X4vaerUc**** }**

Goku, Mio, María, Yuki y Kurumi habían vuelto mágicamente a la residencia Toujou, todo gracias a la misteriosa chica encapuchada de baja estatura que los trajo con magia de Tele Transportación.

–Bueno, estamos a salvo * Dice sonriendo la pequeña chica encapuchada.

– ¡Esa voz! * Dice María sorprendida al escucharla, cosa que extrañó a los demás.

– ¡¿María, estás bien?! * Pregunta preocupada la pequeña quien se quita la capucha revelando su apariencia, se trata de una chica súcubo de baja estatura pareciendo una niña, se ve casi idéntica a María, pero siendo incluso más baja que ella, teniendo una estatura similar a la de Goku, tiene el mismo color de cabello plateado que María, aunque su cabello era más largo llegando hasta sus glúteos, separados sus cabellos en dos largos mechones por sus cuernos morados que son más largos que los de María junto a dos mechones más pequeño de cabello hacia el frente además de unos flequillos que le cubren el mismo; sus ojos grandes y hermosos son de color morado como María, así como tiene orejas puntiagudas y piel blanca pálida como la propia María, lleva puesto un vestido de encaje blanco, una gargantilla negra en el cuello y dos cintas del mismo color en el pelo.

La primera en reaccionar al escuchar esa voz fue María, todo el resto miraba atentamente esto, en ese momento María colocó sus manos en sus pechos.

– ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡¿Cómo es esto posible?! ¡¿Madre?! * Dice muy sorprendida María, y dijo eso, porque no sabe cómo responder al ver a su madre viva, cuando ella pensaba que la habían asesinado, y los demás también quedaron muy sorprendidos al escucharle decir la palabra **'Madre'**.

– ¡¿Madre?! * Decían todos los demás al mismo tiempo sorprendidos al ver que la madre de María era alguien con esta apariencia peculiar.

–"¿Ella es su madre? Entiendo, entonces él lo logró" * Dice Goku en su mente sonriendo sentado en el suelo, estando satisfecho de que Lars cumpliera lo que prometió.

–Hasta ahora… estaba sufriendo demasiado porque… yo pensé que tu… madre * Dice Mio sorprendida, a la vez que emocionada con lágrimas en sus ojos al ver que la madre de María está viva, sintiendo felicidad al igual que el resto.

– ¡Que alivio que estés bien! * Dice con lágrimas de emoción y gran felicidad en sus ojos María quien con su habilidad de percepción sensorial, pudo confirmar que efectivamente era su verdadera madre.

–Sí, estoy bien, Gracias María * Dice con una sonrisa serena la pequeña madre de María.

Para aceptar que este milagro es real María se acerca a su madre para abrazarla, lo cual hace siendo este un momento bastante conmovedor, y luego de un tiempo que duró ese abrazo, la madre de María volteó a ver a los demás.

–Me llamo Sheila, soy la madre de María, siempre he cuidado de mi hija, por eso estoy agradecida con ustedes de haber cuidado de mi hija en esta ocasión * Dice Sheila sonriendo.

–"Ella es Sheila, la conocida en el pasado según cuentan los adultos, como **'La más fuerte de los Súcubos'**, pero esa apariencia es peculiar" * Dice Yuki con seriedad en su mente.

Todos se quedaron impresionados al escuchar la breve explicación de la madre de María, incluso Goku quien de todos allí es quien más heridas tiene.

**Fin de Soundtrack Fairy's Glitter - Theme (Mavis Vermillion Theme){ **** watch?v=R01X4vaerUc**** }**

* * *

**/Flashback/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou no Testament [CD1] OST - Kurai Keiryaku{ **** watch?v=WNHnENRIsR4&list=PLzyINkUMVQEcaQIvHdJH_3ECo5FKJnage&index=24**** }**

Lars había llegado al lugar secreto donde estaba prisionera la madre de María, Sheila.

– ¿Un dispositivo súper electromagnético? Repugnante * Dice Lars con seriedad a la vez que disgusto al ver donde está prisionera Sheila, trayendo una especie de pequeña capucha para niños en su hombro derecho.

– ¡Lars! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! * Dice la pequeña Sheila sorprendida quien está en una pequeña prisión parecida a una jaula con un sello mágico en su techo.

Lars hizo varios sellos mágicos para descifrar las runas por la que estaba sellada esa prisión, lográndolo.

–Tenías varias trampas Zolgear, pero no debes subestimarme a mí, que por algo estoy como alguien de confianza del propio Rey Leohart, aunque quizás confiaste en que nadie llegaría aquí, pero no contaba con que yo tengo un contacto * Dice Lars con seriedad logran abrir sigilosamente la jaula.

–Dese prisa y salga de aquí, al menos que quieras morir en este microondas * Dice Lars con seriedad ocultando su expresión facial detrás de su máscara, y después de que Sheila asintiera y saliera, Lars creó una marioneta imitación de ella colocándola allí y cerrando la jaula de nuevo.

–Póngase esto, es mejor no arriesgarse a que la vean a simple vista * Dice con seriedad Lars entregándole aquella pequeña capucha que traía, tomándola Sheila y cubriéndose con ella.

–Salgamos de aquí, y por cierto, ni una palabra de esto a la Facción Moderada* Dice Lars con seriedad asintiendo Sheila y saliendo ambos de allí.

**/Fin del Flashback/**

* * *

**/Con Lars/**

Lars estaba de vuelta en la Ciudad de Tokio de Japón del Mundo Humano en un callejón.

–Bueno, con esto he cumplido * Dice Lars con seriedad.

–Veo que te has salido con la tuya, Lars * Dice una voz femenina que sonaba algo burlona en las sombras de alguien oculto, además de algo adulta.

–Hmph, ¿Tú me hablas de eso, cuando vives haciendo lo que se te da la gana? * Pregunta Lars con cierta ironía.

–Pues es gracias a eso que tú te saliste con la tuya, aunque como sabes, no debes confundir las cosas, yo no estoy de tu lado, ni de lado de nadie, solo de mi lado, y de quien me convenga * Dice aquella voz femenina con malicia.

–Eso lo sé, después de todo, venimos trabajando así desde hace tiempo * Dice Lars con seriedad.

–Tienes suerte de ser alguien de confianza del mismísimo Rey Demonio Leohart, de lo contrario, estarías en un serio peligro, de hecho, aun así, no tienes garantía de que el día de mañana tu cabeza no esté rodando por alhí al ser un doble o incluso un triple agente en este caso, ya que hiciste una sociedad con alguien que ni siquiera es un demonio como nosotros * Dice la voz femenina con burla y malicia.

–Pues quizás aprendí de ti *Dice Lars con cierta burla.

–Tal vez, eso me recuerda, que también tengo algo que hacer * Dice la voz femenina que se trata de un demonio femenino.

–Zolgear ha muerto ¿Tiene que ver con eso? * Pregunta con seriedad Lars.

–Si * Es lo último que dijo aquella voz femenina para luego desaparecer dicha persona.

–Esta persona es peligrosa, y lo peor es que, es incluso más indescifrable que yo, nunca se sabe qué tipo de cosas es lo que piensa, pero si llega a ir por Mio Naruse, Son Goku, no pienso ayudarte esta vez a ti y a tu grupo, ya que esta mujer aunque sea detestable, me ha sido útil por años, así que, se la tendrán que ver ustedes solos con ella * Dice Lars con seriedad para luego tele transportarse desapareciendo.

**Fin de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou no Testament [CD1] OST - Kurai Keiryaku{ **** watch?v=WNHnENRIsR4&list=PLzyINkUMVQEcaQIvHdJH_3ECo5FKJnage&index=24**** }**

* * *

**/Residencia Toujou/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou no Testament [CD1] OST - Anata no Soba de Nemuritai{ **** watch?v=WEZU6FBqXFg&list=PLzyINkUMVQEcaQIvHdJH_3ECo5FKJnage&index=29**** }**

– ¿Entonces solo era una marioneta? * Pregunta María.

–Sí, solo era eso lo que fue destruido * Dice Sheila sonriendo.

Sheila había explicado cómo se había salvado(o sea lo del flashback)

–Supongo que lo hizo bien * Dice Goku sonriendo desde el suelo sentado.

– ¡Goku-san! ¡¿Tú, tuviste que ver con eso?! * Pregunta sorprendida María.

–No realmente, simplemente me ayudó la misma persona que me habló de, eso del **'Voto'** * Dice sonriendo Goku.

–Como siempre digo María, **'Siempre hay algo que se puede hacer'** * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–Goku-san * Dice emocionada con sonrojo y lágrimas María.

–Por cierto, ahora si voy a descansar como lo iba a hacer en la mañana * Dice Goku mareado para luego quedar inconsciente recostado en el suelo de espaldas.

– ¡Goku! * Dice preocupada Mio agachándose para ver como está, Sheila se acerca a revisarlo agachándose para tomarle el pulso.

–No se preocupen, solo perdió el conocimiento por sus heridas y el agotamiento, el pequeño luchó mucho realmente, siento en cierta forma culpa por eso, así que ayudaré * Dice Sheila poniendo su mano izquierda en la cabeza de Goku, y su mano derecha en el cuello de este activándose una magia extraña que empieza a cerrarle sus heridas y curando la mayor parte de ellas, además de curarse del caño a su cuello.

–Listo, con esto su vida no correrá peligro, aunque no pude curarle todas sus heridas, si las que podrían ser un peligro para él, realmente es increíble este chico, que incluso derrotó a Zolgear * Dice sonriendo Sheila aliviándose las chicas al estar a salvo Goku quien está dormido.

–"Este pequeño joven es un chico de corazón puro, así que estoy segura de que María no podía lograr lo que se propusiera con él al ser joven y novata, por eso, espero que les guste el regalo que les dejé a todas aquí" * Dice en su mente sonriendo pícaramente Sheila.

– ¡Muchas Gracias!* Dicen alegres y sonriendo sonrojadas al mismo tiempo Mio, Yuki, Kurumi y María.

–"Este chico, ha logrado ganarse el corazón de estas 4 hermosas chicas incluyendo a mi hija que se preocupan profundamente por él, es un gran mérito suyo" * Dice en su mente sonriendo serena Sheila mientras ve a Goku inconsciente.

–Tal vez ya no puedo ser útil para la batalla como antes, pero soy alguien que domina varios tipos de magia gracias a la experiencia de años * Dice sonriendo alegre Sheila

–En verdad estamos agradecidas por eso, así como también agradezco que María tenga viva a su madre * Dice sonriendo Mio, en eso Sheila se pone de pie acercándose a Mio tomando la mano izquierda de esta con sus dos manos.

–Pasaste por cosas muy duras, pero me alegra que mi hija te pudiera conocer * Dice sonriendo serena Sheila, a lo que Mio asiente sonriendo.

–Mio-sama yo…* Decía triste María, pero Mio con una sonrisa niega con la cabeza.

–No digas nada María, ya lo entiendo todo, estoy segura que Goku también, nunca te guardaré rencor, sé que todo fue culpa de Zolgear * Dice Mio sonriendo a María quien sonríe ente lagrimas conmoviendo al resto de las chicas.

–Zolgear es alguien que perdió lo que para él era su **'todo'**, que era su esposa, hay varios caminos que tenía para elegir, y desgraciadamente eligió el peor de todos, yo lo llegué a conocer hace tiempo cuando tenía a su esposa viva, y era una persona distinta * Dice con seriedad y tristeza Sheila soltando la mano de Mio.

– ¡Pero, eso no le dio el derecho de…! * Decía con rabia y dolor Mio, y Sheila niega con la cabeza.

–Es cierto, pero simplemente les digo esto, porque siempre en lo posible se debe evitar caer en la tentación de la oscuridad, porque aunque no lo parezca, la oscuridad tienta incluso a los Dioses, no olviden eso, se los digo porque vi a muchos caer de esa forma, Zolgear no es el único, ni el primero, y desgraciadamente no creo que sea el último * Dice con seriedad Sheila asintiendo con firmeza María, Mio, Yuki y Kurumi.

**Fin de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou no Testament [CD1] OST - Anata no Soba de Nemuritai{ **** watch?v=WEZU6FBqXFg&list=PLzyINkUMVQEcaQIvHdJH_3ECo5FKJnage&index=29**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Nanatsu no Taizai S2 OST: Jikai (the 10 commandments theme){ **** watch?v=Wy4OCNuGvdU**** }**

–Hablando de seres oscuros, Mamá de María, sé que usted es miembro de la Facción Moderada de mi Padre Biológico, Wilbert, quisiera que me hables sobre el hombre que lo asesinó, y sobre Los 10 Demonios de la Élite del Ejército Demoniaco * Dice con seriedad Mio, a lo que Sheila puso una expresión más seria en su rostro.

–Bueno, para empezar, hace tiempo, existió el primer gobernante del Reino de los Demonios cuyo nombre era **'Rey Demonio'**, la historia le puso varios nombres, pero ese es su nombre real, o al menos eso es lo que se sabe, se dice que perteneció al Reino de los Dioses, pero al ser expulsado de allí, creó su propio reino de oscuridad, que es el Reino de los Demonios, junto a otros seres que trajo de allí, armó el reino del que provenimos los demonios de varios tipos, entre ellos, los súcubos, los vampiros y muchos otros más, demonizándose **'Raza Demoniaca' *** Dice con seriedad Sheila.

–Fue así que debido al odio y deseo de venganza generado por esto dio comienzo a la batalla conocida como **'Primera Guerra Demonios-Dioses' *** Dice con seriedad Sheila.

–Y durante ese tiempo, Rey Demonio tuvo dos hijos, uno es el menor, cuyo nombre es Zeldris, y el mayor, es quien tomó el cargo de General Demonio, Meliodas * Dice con seriedad Sheila sorprendiendo a las chicas al escuchar eso.

–Meliodas que es hijo mayor del primer Rey Demonio, encargándose de liderar el ejército militar cuando Rey Demonio estaba envejeciendo, ya que una desventaja de los demonios es que aunque en aquel tiempo eran muy longevos, no son eternos como los dioses, y de hecho en cada generación se perdía más y más longevidad * Dice con seriedad Sheila.

– ¡¿Entonces Meliodas es el General Demonio desde que se creó ese cargo?! * Pregunta sorprendida Kurumi asintiendo Sheila.

–Así como se fueron creando cosas como **'La Unidad Personal del Rey Demonio'** o **'El Consejo Demonio'**

–Sí, y con ayuda de su padre creó un grupo de elite en el ejército demoniaco conocido como **'Los 10 Demonios de la Élite'** o también **'Los 10 Mandamientos'** el cuál servía para dar oposición a los conocidos como** 'Diez Dioses'**, por eso siempre ese grupo lo integraron demonios muy poderosos, y naturalmente los miembros actuales y siempre son y han sido cada uno bastante más fuerte que Zolgear * Dice Sheila con seriedad impactando esto a las chicas.

– ¡¿Todos bastantes más fuertes que Zolgear?! * Dicen impactadas las chicas asintiendo con seriedad Sheila.

–Sí, yo misma fui una de ellos * Dice con seriedad Sheila.

– ¡¿QUE?! * Dicen impactadas en voz alta de forma cómica todas.

– ¡¿Tú, mamá?! * Pregunta muy impresionada María.

–Sí, yo era una de los 10, y me conocían como Sheila del Amor, ya que ese era mi mandamiento, el Amor * Dice sonriendo Sheila.

– ¿Así como Galand de la Verdad? * Pregunta María con seriedad habiendo recordado las palabras de Zolgear donde nombró a Galand.

–Exacto * Dice con seriedad Sheila.

–En cuanto a Meliodas, él se ha mantenido en ese cargo apropósito, y después de la muerte de su padre, le ha cedido el cargo a Wilbert, y luego a Leohart, ya que por alguna razón, a él nunca le interesó convertirse en el Rey Demonio* Dijo con seriedad Sheila.

– ¡¿Es cierto, que él mató a…?! * Iba a preguntar Mio.

–Lo siento, pero no puedo responderte eso con seguridad, así como tampoco sé porque odia a cualquiera que tenga que ver con la línea de sangre de Wilbert * Dice con tristeza Sheila.

**Fin de Soundtrack Nanatsu no Taizai S2 OST: Jikai (the 10 commandments theme){ **** watch?v=Wy4OCNuGvdU**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou no Testament [CD1] OST - Datte Imouto dakara{ **** watch?v=wA7QjgAWfrw&list=PLzyINkUMVQEcaQIvHdJH_3ECo5FKJnage&index=9**** }**

–Entiendo, le explicaré eso a Goku después * Dice Mio con algo de tristeza inclinando cortésmente la cabeza en dirección a Sheila.

Luego trataron las heridas y lesiones en lo más posible de todas las demás.

* * *

**/Más Tarde en la Noche/**

Después de que trataran las heridas de todos, todos estaban descansando, con María y su madre durmiendo juntas en una habitación, así como las hermanas Nonaka descasaban en la suya, y pusieron a descansar a Goku en la suya propia. La luz de la luna alumbra toda la habitación con un color azul pálido donde están descansando las súcubos, se puede ver a María y a su joven madre durmiendo en la cama donde esta acurrucadas/abrazadas, ahora ellas ya están seguras, se puede ver que ellas dos ya están más tranquilas, lo demuestran con su respiración que es calmada, así como se ve una lagrima recorriendo los ojos cerrados de María, pero de felicidad.

En eso alguien sigilosamente entró en la habitación de Goku, se veían unos pies blancos femeninos, así como la puerta de la habitación se cierra lentamente, pudiéndose ver que dicha persona que lentamente se dirigía hacia donde dormía Goku, es una chica que usa una pijama que llegaba solo hasta sus bien formados muslos en largor, notándose que tiene unos grandes y sensuales glúteos debajo de ella, así como unos enormes y saltones, además de sensuales senos elásticos, por lo que esto confirma que tiene una figura esbelta pero curvilínea, su estatura era de unos 156 cm de altura, y finalmente más arriba se puede ver que es alguien de largo y hermoso cabello lacio de color carmesí que le llega hasta la cintura, con unos mechones pequeños en forma de pequeñas colas a cada extremo de su cabello atados con cintas negras en forma de coletas, y hermosos además de grandes ojos de color rosado, era Mio Naruse quien llegó cerca de donde está durmiendo Goku mirándolo fijamente, la última vez que hizo esto de venir a su cuarto cuando este estaba durmiendo, era cuando volvía a resentir los efectos de la maldición súcubo de contrato, pero ahora este no es el caso, ella está con un rostro con sonrojo a la vez que con tristeza mirando a Goku, sentándose al costado derecho de su cama y acariciándole la mejilla izquierda de este con su mano derecha al guerrero de baja estatura durmiente.

En eso, Goku empezó a despertar poco a poco para luego abrir sus ojos completamente, el mismo tenía vendajes en su cabeza y en partes de su cuerpo. El guerrero de baja estatura estaba sorprendido de ver a Mio allí.

– ¿Mio? * Dice Goku sorprendido, aunque no siendo enérgico como lo suele ser, debido a que aún está debilitado por los combates que ha tenido hoy.

–Sí, no puedo dormir, así que, quise aprovechar para venir a ver como estabas *Dice Mio sonriendo triste.

–Pues estoy mejor, ya no siento tantos dolores, aunque aún estoy débil * Dice Goku con una leve sonrisa.

–Me alegra, en verdad me alegra * Dice Mio con una leve sonrisa de alivio, pero luego se notó que tenía muchos nervios y que estaba conteniéndose, por lo que su sonrisa se borró de su rostro rápidamente.

– ¿Mio, estás bien? * Pregunta Goku preocupado, pero luego Mio se inclinó hacia él abrazándolo.

–Ya en unas horas vendrán los de la Facción Moderadora por la madre de María, al parecer ahora solo nosotros nos quedaremos… Me siento feliz de tenerte a mi lado Goku y a todas las demás * Dice Mio conmovida, alegrando a Goku, aunque no entendía muy bien que era la Facción Moderadora.

–Ya veo, me siento feliz por María de que su mamá esté bien, aunque, hay algo que quiero hablar con ella * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–No te agradecí como es debido, pero, tú derrotaste a Zolgear por mí, por María, por todos, y te mantuviste firme en tu forma de hacer las cosas, por todo eso, Gracias * Dice Mio con sonrojo y una sonrisa triste.

–No hay nada que agradecer, yo quería hacer eso, quería darle a ese sujeto su merecido, y lo hice, simplemente cumplí con lo que dije que iba a hacer * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–Sé que eres así, pero yo aun así te agradeceré eternamente eso y todo lo que has hecho por mí * Dice Mio sonriendo levemente.

Y en eso mientras Mio seguía abrazándolo le explicó todo lo que Sheila había contado sobre El General Demonio Meliodas y el resto de los 10 Demonios de la Elite.

–Ya veo, son muy fuertes * Dice Goku con una sonrisa con una mezcla de nerviosismo y algo de miedo, pero a la vez emoción de conocer a sujetos muy poderosos que superan bastante incluso a Zolgear.

– ¡No es para emocionarse Goku! * Dice Mio molesta y preocupada.

–Lo sé, de hecho, es sobre eso que debo decirles algo, antes de que la mamá de María se vaya * Dice Goku con seriedad.

–Está bien * Dice Mio asintiendo.

–Y no te preocupes, no voy a correr a buscar a ese General Demonio, ¿Cómo se llamaba, Mayodas? * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–Meliodas * Dice Mio con seriedad.

–Ya veo, pues como dije, no te preocupes tanto * Dice Goku sonriendo calmando levemente a Mio, aunque no del todo.

–Lo siento, pero Goku, quizás lo mejor sería que te fueras * Dice Mio con profunda tristeza.

– ¿Qué? * Pregunta Goku sorprendido por esto.

– ¿Otra vez, quieres echarme? * Pregunta Goku molesto intentando apartarse de su abrazo, pero Mio lo retiene.

–Terminaste así por protegerme, Zolgear y otros demonios te hicieron esto, imagínate si te toca enfrentar a uno de esos 10 Demonios de la Elite, si algo te pasara yo…* Iba a decir Mio preocupada, pero Goku la interrumpió.

–Ustedes mismas lo dijeron, somos **'Familia'** * Dice Goku sonriendo determinante sorprendiendo a Mio.

–Es por eso que no puedo abandonarte ni a ti, ni a las demás, además, estas peleas me ayudan a hacerme más fuerte, y eso quería mi abuelito, pero no soy el único que se hará fuerte, de eso de lo que les hablaré a todas * Dice Goku sonriendo con determinación a lo que Mio se aparta levemente de este para mirarlo a los ojos asintiendo con una sonrisa leve decidiendo confiar en él.

–Eres maravilloso Goku * Dice Mio sonriendo levemente con sonrojo para luego acercar su cara hacia la mejilla izquierda de Goku dándole un sorpresivo tierno beso a este en ese lugar quedando el mismo sorprendido, pero luego Mio avergonzada de lo que hizo se aparta de él bruscamente poniéndose de pie y alejándose de la cama.

– ¡Lo siento, Lo siento! Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya a mi cuarto * Dice sonrojada y avergonzada Mio, diciendo esto último de forma tímida asintiendo un confundido Goku, caminando así Mio hacia la puerta abriéndola disponiéndose a salir de esa habitación, mientras Goku se tocaba pensativo su mejilla izquierda con la mano del mismo lado.

–"¿Qué fue eso? Fue muy extraño, nunca nadie me hizo eso" * Dice Goku confundido en su mente, pero algo extraño pasó.

Mio quien había abierto la puerta para salir, en lugar de eso se quedó con sus ojos ocultos entre sus flequillos con una expresión atenuada de sonrojo, para finalmente cerrar la puerta de la habitación, pero sin salirse de ella.

**Fin de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou no Testament [CD1] OST - Datte Imouto dakara{ **** watch?v=wA7QjgAWfrw&list=PLzyINkUMVQEcaQIvHdJH_3ECo5FKJnage&index=9**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou no Testament [CD2] OST - Yuusha no Yasashisa{ **** watch?v=EmZPGztafiI&list=PLzyINkUMVQEcaQIvHdJH_3ECo5FKJnage&index=35**** ]**

–"Al Diablo" * Dice Mio en su mente con un rostro sonrojado, pero viéndose sus ojos con determinación, volteándose de nuevo hacia Goku quien aún se encontraba pensativo por el beso en la mejilla que recibió de ella, pero al escuchar los pasos de Mio dirigiéndose a él, este se sorprendió al verla.

– ¿No te habías ido, Mio? * Pregunta Goku confundido, pero al llegar Mio a él, hizo algo extraño, que fue quitarle la sábana con la que Goku se tapaba, pudiéndose ver mejor los vendajes que tenía, Goku estaba sorprendido por esta acción.

– ¿Ah? * Fue todo lo que dijo Goku cuyo desconcierto iba en aumento.

–Supongo que ahora no me sentaré sobre una caja de algún videojuego como aquella vez * Dice Mio con sonrojo y seriedad (recordando aquella vez en el capítulo 1 donde despertó a Goku de una forma** 'especial'**)**. **Y hablando de eso, Mio esta vez procedió a no solo subirse a dicha cama donde Goku reposaba, sino a pasar a sentarse en una posición comprometedora sobre la entrepierna de Goku, esta vez pegando de lleno sus sensuales glúteos allí sin sabanas ni cajas de por medio como aquella vez, a la vez que depositaba su mano izquierda en el abdomen de Goku, era exactamente la misma posición que aquella vez, pero esta vez parecía ser incluso más comprometedor esto.

– ¿Mio? * Pregunta Goku confundido y luego vio que la propia Mio ahora puso un rostro suplicante de excitación con sonrojo extremo para luego tocar con su mano derecha, la misma mejilla izquierda que había besado.

–Perdí a mis padres, pero tú eres mi luz ahora Goku, mi luz más importante, por eso, después de lo que dijiste, ya no puedo dejarte ir * Dice Mio con rostro suplicante con sonrojo confundiendo más a Goku con estas palabras

– ¿Recuerdas cuando Zolgear te dijo que yo te manipulaba usando mi belleza? * Pregunta Mio con su rostro suplicante asintiendo Goku.

–Pues es cierto * Dice Mio con leve tristeza.

– ¿Qué? * Dice sorprendido Goku.

– ¡Pero, no te manipulo para que seas mi títere o que bailes en la palma de mi mano, te manipulo, porque no quiero que nunca te vayas de mi lado, incluso si te dije que por tu seguridad debías irte, eso no es lo que yo quiero, yo quiero que siempre estés conmigo, muchos querrán tomarme con malas intenciones con mi poder, y dañarnos, pero ya no hay marcha atrás! ¡Nadie me apartará a mí de ti, ni nadie te arrebatará a ti de mí! ¡Soy tuya, te pertenezco y tú eres mío, me perteneces! * Dice en voz alta con una mezcla de determinación, fuerte deseo, suplica y a la vez excitación con sonrojo Mio para finalmente acercar su rostro a un Goku totalmente en confusión.

–Oye Mio, pero ¿Qué quieres hac…? Bwuu* Es todo lo que pudo decir Goku, ya que sus labios fueron tapados por los de Mio quien le está dando su primer beso en los labios, a la vez que era el primero de ella misma, el beso era realmente intenso con Mio cerrando sus ojos y con Goku abriendo los suyos propios como platos.

Mio estaba esperando hacer esto desde hace mucho, no tenía esperanza alguna de que Goku tomara la iniciativa en esto debido a su ingenuidad e inocencia, por eso ella misma se armaba de valor para esperar hacerlo algún día, ya estuvo a punto de hacerlo en la escuela hace tiempo cuando Yuki los interrumpió, pero esta vez no hubo interrupciones, de hecho, ella no está siendo la habitual Mio orgullosa o vergonzosa, está siendo codiciosa, y tal como cuando acababa de hacer el Contrato Amo y Sirviente con Goku, de nuevo ella es la que toma las riendas, pero esta vez de una forma más decidida a pesar de que ni siquiera tiene los efectos de la maldición del contrato, lo hace esta vez completamente por sí misma, sin influencia de María ni de nadie.

Y de hecho, esto se veía más sorprendente, ya que Mio no solo estaba besando a Goku, sino que incluso le daba un beso de adultos con su lengua, como si intentara atrapar con ella la de Goku quien estaba anonadado por eso, y el mismo al estar tan débil no podía hacer nada cercano como oponer resistencia, solo movía levemente sus pies.

Mio luego abrió sus ojos viéndose besar de esa manera a Goku para luego de un tiempo dejar de besarlo, respirando Goku agitadamente, pero inmediatamente después de eso, ella empezó a lamer el cuello de Goku por todos lados, Goku se quedaba con la boca abierta mirando hacia arriba sin saber qué hacer.

–"¿Qué es esto? Si anteriormente me sentía raro cuando ocurrían cosas extrañas como estas, ahora peor, mi cuerpo no se mueve, pero no es solo por estar débil, no puedo moverme y no sé porque, incluso empiezo a tener calor" * Dice Goku en su mente, cuando Mio pasó de lamerle el cuello, a lamerle directamente la cara, específicamente la misma mejilla izquierda que ella acababa de besar, luego lamió la otra mejilla, y luego de nuevo tomó a Goku de su cara con sus dos manos besándolo intensamente por segunda vez, para luego de un tiempo dejar de hacerlo, viéndose en Mio un rostro de excitación intensa como si suplicara que esto no terminara.

Luego empezó a hacer algo que Goku de nuevo recordó, y es que Mio levantó la parte de abajo de su piyama para que quede al descubierto su trasero semidesnudo solo cubierto por su braga rosada para luego de nuevo sentarse en la entrepierna de Goku mirándolo de frente como montándolo, es allí donde tal como aquella vez, empezó a dar saltos, la carne de sus sensuales y grandes glúteos golpeaban la entrepierna cubierta de ropa de Goku quien después de esto se sintió más extraño.

–"¿Y ahora? Está haciendo lo mismo que aquella vez, pero se siente diferente esta vez, es como si estuviera recibiendo una descarga de electricidad en mi cuerpo, especialmente allí * Dice Goku aún con la boca abierta del shock y confusión viendo extrañado como los pechos enormes y saltones de Mio rebotaban.

– ¡Hyah! * Dice gimiendo de excitación y placer Mio al hacer esto, su rostro de excitación y suplica mirando a Goku con total sonrojo es el mismo que pone al caer bajo los efectos de la maldición del contrato, aunque eso no ocurre ahora, y así el trasero de Mio seguía golpeando la entrepierna de Goku, y luego de un tiempo, Mio se detuvo respirando agitadamente con sonrojo y excitación, teniendo aun pegado sus glúteos grandes que atrapaban la entrepierna de Goku.

– ¿No te lastimé, verdad? * Pregunta Mio excitada, suplicante, aunque con algo de preocupación a Goku quien en silencio y aún en ese estado, solo niega con la cabeza.

–Qué alivio * Dice Mio sonrojada, pero aliviada, aunque también ansiosa.

–Mio…* Iba a decir Goku, pero Mio le pone su dedo índice derecho en sus labios.

–Shhhh, no hables, por ahora, no hables por favor * Dice Mio suplicante con excitación y sonrojo asintiendo Goku con obediencia, y luego de quitar su dedo de allí, Mio procede a quitarse parcialmente la parte de arriba de su pijama al arrancar sus botones, pudiéndose ver sus increíbles pechos con su sostén rosado, e inmediatamente después ella levanta su sostén con sus dos manos, y sus grandes además de sensuales grandes pechos desnudos son revelados, a Mio no le importaba nada en ese momento, no sentía culpa alguna, de hecho, es probable que de todas las cosas que hizo en su vida, esto es de lo que menos arrepentimiento puede tener, porque quería hacerlo, o más bien ansiaba hacerlo y no quería detenerse.

–"Sí que esas cosas son grandes, no importa cuánto las vea, no puedo evitar sorprenderme"* Dice sorprendido Goku, ya que Mio es la única mujer de las que llegó a ver desnuda o semi desnuda, con semejantes características que a él le extraña de una mujer, pero su confusión no podía importarle menos a Mio en este momento, e inmediatamente tomó la mano izquierda de Goku con su propia derecha y la presionó con su pecho derecho.

– ¡Nnaaaaah! * Dice gimiendo de excitación y sonrojo Mio, para luego empezar a frotar la palma de dicha mano de Goku con su propio seno derecho, específicamente en su pezón, y de nuevo esto le parecía familiar al joven guerrero de baja estatura adolescente.

– ¡Es como aquella vez que fui dejado inconsciente por Zolgear! ¿No será un sueño? * Se pregunta en voz alta Goku, pero Mio al escuchar esto, con su mano izquierda pellizco la mejilla derecha de Goku haciendo que este sienta algo de dolor.

–No es una ilusión ni un sueño tonto. Es la realidad, agradece que te estoy haciendo esto, que no haría a nadie más, me has hecho cosas vergonzosas, una de ellas fue cuando nos conocimos y me viste en el baño aquella vez, ahora te devolveré el favor, además, te dije que no hables * Dice Mio con excitación, rostro suplicante y sonrojo sin tener en cuenta que en la mayoría de esas veces, también ella tomó en cierta forma la iniciativa, aunque ahora lo hace de una forma más decidida.

Y ahora Mio a la vez que frotaba la mano de Goku sobre su pecho, también movía su cadera sobre la entrepierna de Goku, siendo movimientos lujuriosos al moverse de izquierda hacia la derecha, así como de adelante hacia atrás, pero luego por corto tiempo amplió sus ojos para luego poner sus ojos suplicantes de nuevo.

–Ya veo, esta vez, si no es una caja de algún juego tonto * Dice Mio en medio de la excitación.

– ¡Hiaaaah! * Dice en voz alta de excitación Mio mientras se movía sobre la entre pierna de Goku a la vez de que frotaba la mano de este en su propio pecho derecho y placer, y así estuvo por un tiempo, hasta que se detuvo soltando la mano de Goku la cual se dejó caer en la cama mientras respira agitadamente, aunque aun permaneciendo montada encima del peli azabache.

–"Sigo sin comprender que es esto" * Dice Goku desconcertado en su mente, pero luego Mio sorpresivamente le sujetó la mandíbula con su mano derecha haciéndolo abrir forzadamente su boca al artemarcialista adolescente para luego Mio abrir su propia boca y besarlo de nuevo intensamente usando incluso la lengua, aunque esta vez sin cerrar sus ojos, lo hacía en total éxtasis la pelirroja para luego dejar de hacerlo y separar su boca de Goku, sin embargo lo hizo para meter en esa boca de Goku, su propio pecho derecho.

– ¡Uguwu! * Dice Goku ampliando sus ojos y teniendo en su boca el pecho de Mio.

– ¡Hiaaaaaaah! * Grita en excitación con placer y sonrojo Mio, Goku mientras intentaba respirar con la boca, lo que terminaba haciendo es chupar accidentalmente el pecho de Mio, lo cual la volvía loca ya que sus pechos son su debilidad.

– ¡Uhhhmmm, Uuuhmmm…. Mmmmm! ¡Aaaaaah…. Iyaaa….mmmm! * Gime de placer y en éxtasis Mio por esto.

–Pareces un bebé * Dice Mio sonrojada y excitada creyendo que Goku le chupaba apropósito el pecho, cuando el realidad lo que trata de hacer es respirar, por lo que termina succionándole el pecho, para que luego finalmente Mio retire su pecho de la boca de Goku, permitiéndole a este respirar, quien lo hace agitadamente, así como Mio.

–Oye Goku, ahora puedes hablar ¿Recuerdas cuando Yuki dijo que yo te quería **'Comerte Sexualmente'**? * Pregunta Mio con sonrojo y excitación.

–Sí, lo recuerdo, y la verdad, no entend…* Iba a terminar de decir Goku, pero Mio lo interrumpió.

–Lo que dijo ella, también era verdad * Dijo Mio con sinceridad y nervios, pero estando sonrojada y en éxtasis sorprendiendo y causando desconcierto a Goku.

– ¡¿Es cierto?! ¡¿Pero cómo vas a comerme, vas a cocinarme en fuego?! * Dice Goku asustado cómicamente, a lo que Mio da una leve sonrisa.

–A pesar de que estamos en medio de esto, tú sigues siendo tú. Obviamente no tontito, no voy a comerte en ese significado o sentido * Dice Mio sonriendo sonrojada y excitada, confundiendo a Goku.

– ¿Entonces? * Pregunta Goku a lo que Mio se baja de la entrepierna de este, y dejando caer sus grandes pechos en esa misma zona de Goku para luego mirarlo suplicante a los ojos, con sus propios hermosos y grandes ojos rosados.

–"Me sigo sintiendo raro, no solo porque pegó esas grandes cosas allí, sino también porque me mira así, además claro, por todas las cosas extrañas que está haciendo" * Dice Goku desconcertado en su mente.

Mio de repente se lamió sus labios y empezó a frotar sus grandes pechos en la entrepierna cubierta por los pantalones de Goku(Vale recordar que él sigue vestido con la ropa de la escuela, ya que no se cambió aún a diferencia del resto allí) y empezó a frotar sus enormes pechos en dicha zona moviendo sus pechos hacia adelante y hacia atrás por un buen tiempo.

–Dime Goku, ¿Cómo se siente? * Pregunta Mio con rostro suplicante y de excitación mirándolo a los ojos.

–No estoy seguro, siento una gran suavidad, y en cierta forma se siente relajante, aunque en cierta forma siento como si esa parte de mi cuerpo, así como todo el resto, pues tuviera electricidad y calor a la vez * Dice Goku desconcertado sintiéndose realmente raro sin saber qué otra cosa responder, Mio al escuchar eso sonrió levemente.

–Me alegra, pero quiero escuchar decirte más que eso * Dice sonriendo Mio con sonrojo y excitación deteniéndose y apartando sus pechos de allí mirando fijamente hacia esa zona de Goku.

–"Quiero que me digas que **'Se siente bien'** o incluso **'Se siente muy bien'**, pero para lograr eso, solo existe una forma * Dice Mio con determinación y ansias en su mente en medio de la éxtasis para después tomar sus propios pechos con sus manos para juntarlos y separarlos varias veces como si planeara hacerle algo a cierta parte de Goku con ellos, Mio en realidad no era alguien que se enorgullecía de tener esos pechos grandes que superan a las de su edad e incluso a modelos, no le gustaba ganarse la atención de los hombres por ello, pero ahora era distinto, quería usar de todo para ganarse a Goku, y es consciente de que por más que el mismo sea un ingenuo que no entiende lo que es la lujuria, sus pechos son una gran arma que pueden ayudarla en su meta.

–Te haré sentir mejor, será mejor que agradezcas este servicio que solo tú mereces y espero que no enloquezcas tanto del placer como para perder tu mente * Dice Mio con sonrojo y excitación junto a su rostro suplicante para luego con su mano derecha tocar el cierre del pantalón.

– Mio ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? * Pregunta Goku desconcertado e incluso algo nervioso para extrañes suya, ya que aún no entendía en que forma **'Mio se lo iba a comer',** sin embargo, justo cuando iba a bajar el cierre los pantalones del artemarcialista, escuchó unos golpes de la puerta.

**Fin de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou no Testament [CD2] OST - Yuusha no Yasashisa{ **** watch?v=EmZPGztafiI&list=PLzyINkUMVQEcaQIvHdJH_3ECo5FKJnage&index=35**** ]**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou no Testament [CD2] OST - Nande Ittekuru no yo { **** watch?v=xQMPbV9suXo&list=PLzyINkUMVQEcaQIvHdJH_3ECo5FKJnage&index=38**** }**

– ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso ahora, Mio? * Dice una voz fría y sin emoción conocida con tono kuudere en su forma de hablar, y esto sorprendió a la vez que asustó a Mio, quien claramente se detuvo en lo que iba a hacer subiéndose de nuevo su piyama cubriéndose de nuevo con la misma sus grandes pechos, así como bajó la parte de debajo de la misma para cubrir su trasero evitando así mostrar tanto el mismo como sus bragas, y luego nerviosa se bajó de la cama yendo hacia la puerta sacándole el seguro y viendo que quienes estaban allí eran Yuki y Kurumi, con Yuki vistiendo un conjunto de piyama naranja con mangas largas en la parte de arriba y pantalones en la parte de abajo, mientras Kurumi vestía una pijama azul algo parecida a la de Mio, la cual estaba con un puchero de celos con sonrojo.

– ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! * Dice sorprendida y nerviosa Mio, pero Yuki después de mirarla algo molesta, miró a Goku quien estaba en la cama recostado, por lo que fue hacia él inclinándose, tomando el rostro de este y besándolo intensa y apasionadamente para shock comico de Mio y Kurumi, ya que incluso lo hizo como lo había hecho Mio, o sea de lengua.

– ¡Ohm Um! * Dice Yuki gimiendo de placer con sonrojo mientras besa a Goku de esa forma intensa, y luego de un tiempo dejó de besarlo, ella definitivamente no quiere quedarse atrás.

–Agradece que solo hago esto por ahora, por si no estuvieras lastimado, lo que te estaba haciendo Mio, sería muy poco en comparación a lo que yo te haría en esa cama * Dice Yuki sin emoción.

– ¡Pensé que estaban durmiendo! ¡¿Desde cuándo están allí?! ¡¿Y qué haces?! * Dice Mio molesta y avergonzada.

–Estamos aquí, desde que le dijiste que era maravilloso * Dice Kurumi con algo de vergüenza.

–Sí, y pude confirmar que yo decía la verdad y tenía razón, querías realmente comértelo, usando tus pechos para hacerlo perder su mente * Dice molesta con celos Yuki.

– ¡¿Cómo sabes eso sin pruebas?! * Dice molesta y avergonzada Mio.

–Lo vi y escuché todo por el agujero de la puerta y además…* Dice Yuki señalando con su cabeza el sostén de Mio que estaba en el suelo para su vergüenza, ya que ya no podía negar nada.

–Bu, Bueno ¡Yo solo estaba ayudando a Goku a que pudiera sacarse el estrés de todo lo que tuvo que pasar haciéndolo sentir bien, como una onee-san lo haría! * Dice con una sonrisa nerviosa con sonrojo Mio saliéndoles una gota de sudor en la nuca a las hermanas Nonaka.

–Aún sigues usando esa excusa sin sentido * Dice Yuki sin emoción, pero de forma acusadora.

–Bueno, solo me queda hacer algo, y es hacer lo mismo que tú, aunque quizás vaya más lejos * Dice Yuki sin emoción subiéndose a la cama, poniéndose de espaldas a Goku y sentándose sobre la entrepierna de Goku para celos de Mio y Kurumi.

– ¡¿Qué haces onee?! * Pregunta Kurumi molesta cómicamente.

–Lo que debo hacer, castigaré a Goku usando mi trasero * Dice sin emoción Yuki.

– ¡No puedes hacer eso! * Dice molesta cómicamente Mio.

–Silencio, esta parte de Goku pertenece a mi trasero, no a tus pechos con los que pensabas ultrajar esta parte de Goku, Gata Ladrona * Dice Yuki sin emoción aparente, moviendo su sensual trasero pegado a la entrepierna de Goku, mostrando celos, sonrojándose de vergüenza Mio.

– ¡No tienes derecho a mencionar las cosas intimas entre Goku y yo! ¡Además! Si alguien va a ayudarle a ser hombre, debo ser yo, su onee-san * Dice Mio sonrojada hablando primero molesta en voz alta, pero luego diciendo de forma tímida esto último.

–No, debo ser yo * Dice Yuki sin emoción mirándose ambas bellezas con chispas en sus ojos.

– ¡Basta! * Dice Kurumi en voz alta, sorprendiendo a Mio y Yuki, mientras Goku no entendía lo que ocurría.

– ¡Esto tienen que terminar, piensen en Goku! * Dice Kurumi regañando tanto a Mio como a Yuki acercándose a Goku, Mio pensaba reflexionar sobre las palabras de Kurumi, pero Yuki con una mirada acusadora observaba a Kurumi.

–Kurumi ¿No será que dijiste esas palabras para distraernos, verdad? * Dice Yuki sin emoción extrañando a Mio, a lo que Kurumi se puso nerviosa.

–Por algo eres mi onee ¡Pero muy tarde! * Dice Kurumi sonriendo con determinación y sonrojo para luego besar apasionadamente a Goku en los labios al tomarle el rostro con sus dos manos, dejando con shock cómico a Mio.

– ¡¿Kurumi, tú también?! * Pregunta Mio impactada cómicamente.

–Lo imaginé, a ella también le gusta mucho Goku, así que entérate que no solo compites conmigo Mio * Dice sin emoción Yuki, y luego de que Kurumi dejara de besarlo, y se apartó avergonzada, las tres empezaron a discutir cómicamente.

**Fin de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou no Testament [CD2] OST - Nande Ittekuru no yo { **** watch?v=xQMPbV9suXo&list=PLzyINkUMVQEcaQIvHdJH_3ECo5FKJnage&index=38**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super Official Soundtrack 17 - Break in The Battle (Sad Trunks){ **** watch?v=5SfK0W0upwE**** }**

Mientras tanto, María quien portaba un conjunto de pijama con mangas largas y pantalones de colores morados, también estaba escuchando lo que ocurría pocos segundos después de que Yuki y Kurumi llegara a espiar las acciones de Mio sobre Goku, la misma observó discretamente por la apertura que dejaron en la puerta. Si fuera la María de antes ella ya hubiera entrado a la habitación tomando la iniciativa, para proteger lo que le pertenece a Mio.

Desde que sucedió el asesinato de los padres adoptivos de Mio, María siempre ha alegrado el corazón de esta con sus ocurrencias, María no dejaba que Mio se sintiera triste por lo que hizo Zolgear, aun así María cree que no puede entrar a la habitación porque aún le duele el haber traicionado a las personas que la quieren, ahora a ella ya no sabe cómo acercarse a Mio, ya que no solo la entregó a Zolgear, sino que estuvo a punto de quitarle la otra luz que ella había conseguido en su vida, Goku, a quien también ella le había tomado cariño y se sentía mal por traicionar, por eso tenía en su mente en cierta forma que lo mejor sería irse para siempre.

María piensa que no tiene ni derecho a despedirse de ellos, por eso se aleja de la habitación en silencio antes de que alguien la pueda ver, ella sabe que ha perdido hasta el derecho de poder participar en el alboroto que están haciendo Yuki y Mio, incluso aunque ellas dijeran que le perdonaran y consideraran el porqué de sus acciones, ella piensa que ha perdido su lugar, y que realmente no está segura de que puede hacer feliz a Goku como se lo dijo a Yuki. Mio tenía a las hermanas Nonaka, y Goku las tenía a las tres, por lo que no está segura si cabe en la ecuación.

Sin embargo, empezó a recordar las palabras de Goku en su batalla, donde le demostraba no solo que no le guardaba rencor alguno, sino que a toda costa la quería consigo, y que para él, ella era tan valiosa como las demás a pesar de todo, le recordó sus propias palabras, diciéndole que eran una familia, mostrándole que la necesitaba, y es a eso a lo que se refería Yuki a que **'Lo hagan feliz todas juntas'**, porque Goku las apreciaba igual a todas, ellos eran, una Familia. Por lo que teniendo en cuenta las palabras de Yuki y del propio Goku, irse de esta casa sería huir, en vez de aprovechas la oportunidad de redimirse, no solo confiando más en Goku y el resto, sino en ayudar a hacer feliz a este, además de que su corazón latía más rápido cuando veía esa sonrisa de él, así como ese rostro aguerrido negándose a rendirse ante las adversidades del guerrero de baja estatura, la misma se sonrojaba recordando todo lo que hizo por ella, de cómo le dio esas palabras que la ayudaron a despertar, de cómo se enfadó mucho con Zolgear por hacerla derramar lágrimas, y por lo que pensó que le hizo a su madre, además de la forma épica en como derrotó al malvado demonio de clase alta.

–"¡Tal vez, Mio-sama no me necesita tanto como antes, pero Goku-san sí! ¡Me necesita, y yo lo necesito a él, incluso si no lo merezco, no puedo irme, o y tampoco quiero hacerlo, voy a quedarme, no me importa nada más, por Goku-san, voy a quedarme, y de paso, seremos felices todos, y todas ayudaremos a ser feliz a Goku-san, porque esta es su familia, nuestra familia construida!" * Dice María con leves lágrimas en su mente y con sonrojo motivándose, asintiendo para sí misma con firmeza para luego entrar directamente a la habitación sorprendiendo levemente a quienes están allí, pero luego Mio, Yuki(Quien se había bajado de la cama) y Kurumi fueron hacia ella encarándola.

–María, ya estás aquí para apoyarme * Dice Mio en voz alta con firmeza.

–Apóyame a mi mejor * Dice decidida con firmeza Kurumi.

–Mejor apóyame a mí, si lo haces, te ayudaré a hacerle cosas pervertidas a Mio, tal como ella lo hizo con Goku, y también te entregaré a mi hermanita para que la uses para eso * Dice Yuki con firmeza.

– ¡¿Hacerme cosas pervertidas?! * Dice molesta cómicamente Mio.

– ¡¿Entregarme a María para usarme, onee?! * Dice molesta cómicamente Kurumi.

En eso al ver esto, a María le volvía a salir lágrimas de sus ojos, las cuales se las terminó limpiando de nuevo.

–Extrañaba esto, esto era lo que yo quería * Dice María sonriendo emocionada limpiándose las lágrimas para luego pasar de largo de las chicas viendo a un Goku quien la miraba sorprendido.

– ¿Ocurre algo María? * Pregunta Goku curioso a María quien se acercó a él.

–Prepárate Goku-san, porque así como yo soy feliz con estar a tu lado, voy a ayudar a que tú seas feliz * Dice María sonriendo sonrojada para luego inclinarse a donde este estaba acostado abrazándolo del cuello y empezando a besarlo intensamente de lengua, siendo este su primer beso, y un beso adulto, ante el shock cómico de las demás, para luego al terminar, y lamerse los labios para limpiar su propia saliva, le dirige una mirada sonriente a las demás chicas.

– ¡¿Uh?! * Dijeron al mismo tiempo Mio, Kurumi y Yuki impactadas cómicamente.

–No sé porque se sorprenden, después de todo, yo soy también su pequeña onee-san, y él es mi lindo pequeño ototo, ya que aunque soy pequeña, él es más pequeño que yo ¡Jejeje! * Dice alegre María con sonrojo.

–¡María! * Gritan molestas cómicamente Mio, Kurumi y Yuki, mientras Goku en la cama solo como la mayor parte de este tiempo, está desconcertado.

–"¿Será que alguna vez entenderé que ocurre con las chicas? " * Se pregunta Goku en confusión.

Y así la **'La Familia de Goku'**, de nuevo estaba en paz después de unas batallas difíciles, sin imaginarse que dichas batallas solo eran una pequeña prueba para enfrentar la serie de retos que se vienen para su futuro.

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super Official Soundtrack 17 - Break in The Battle (Sad Trunks){ **** watch?v=5SfK0W0upwE**** }**

* * *

**/Al Día Siguiente antes de amanecer/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou no Testament [CD2] OST - Blade of Hope ~Lyrical Arrange~{ **** watch?v=HRi88FwiJP4&list=PLzyINkUMVQEcaQIvHdJH_3ECo5FKJnage&index=47**** }**

Faltaban pocos minutos para que vinieran a buscar a Sheila la súcubo, pero antes de eso, Goku pidió hablar en ella en la sala, por lo que este estaba sentado en el sofá, mientras esta y el resto estaba de pie.

–Bueno, María me dijo que querías hablar conmigo, dime * Dice sonriendo Sheila.

–Pues, la verdad quería preguntarte dos cosas * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–No hay problema, pregúntame lo que quieras * Dice sonriendo Sheila.

–Está bien, y pues verás, Zolgear dijo que tú eras alguien muy fuerte, y según como lucha María, puedo ver que ustedes luchan bien con su puños y pies, como en las Artes Marciales * Dice Goku sonriendo de emoción, a lo que Sheila se sintió alagada.

–Así que me preguntaba, ¿Podrás entrenarme? *Pregunta Goku sorprendiendo a las chicas, especialmente a María y a la propia Sheila.

– ¿Entrenarte? * Pregunta sorprendida Sheila.

–Sí, no digo que sea ahora, ya que tengo algo que hacer antes, pero cuando termine, me gustaría que me entrenes, ya que si eres mamá de María que de por sí es fuerte, estoy seguro de que tú eres muy fuerte, y más que yo * Dice Goku sonriendo.

–Aprecio mucho tus palabras, y que pienses en mí para eso, pero lo siento mucho, aunque sé que eres un chico con gran potencial, yo no soy la persona adecuada para ayudarte, no solo porque ya no tengo la mayor parte de mis poderes que me hacían la súcubo más poderosa, sino que también, la fuente de mi poder es distinta a la tuya, además de que no creo tener un buen método de entrenamiento para ti. Lo siento * Dice en tono de disculpa Sheila inclinando la cabeza.

–Creo que en cierta forma me esperaba algo así, aunque tenía que intentarlo. No hay problema, ya me las arreglaré para buscar a alguien que me ayude a entrenar, pero ya que no podrás darme eso, al menos quisiera que me ayudes con otra cosa * Dice Goku sonriendo relajado no tomándose mal que Sheila no pueda entrenarlo.

–Sí, lo que quieras * Dice sonriendo Sheila, a lo que Goku se levantó del sofá caminando con cuidado hasta llegar a Sheila, con quien comparte estatura, el mismo acerca su boca a la oreja izquierda de Sheila para hablarle, contándole algo en secreto, hablando en voz muy baja para que las demás, ni María puedan escucharlo, Sheila al escucharlo amplió levemente sus ojos, pero luego puso una mirada firme asintiendo, para luego Goku apartarse levemente de ella.

–Está bien, veré una forma en ayudarte con eso * Dice Sheila sonriendo, asintiendo Goku.

–Muchas Gracias * Dice Goku sonriendo, causando curiosidad en las María y las demás chicas lo que hablaron, pero poco después de eso, llegaron afuera un par de demonios miembros de la Facción Moderada que vinieron a recoger a Sheila, por lo que todos salieron afuera, con Goku usando a su báculo mágico como bastón para caminar sujetándola con su mano izquierda para apoyarse en él, y así al llegar afuera y saludar a dichos demonios, Sheila se reunió con ellos preparándose para ser ellos transportados al Reino Demoníaco mediante un círculo de Tele Transportación.

–María, lamento que por mi culpa pasaras por todo este sufrimiento, si tu madre hubiera sido menos descuidada…*Dice con tristeza Sheila, pero María niega con la cabeza.

–Tú no eres culpable de nada, Madre * Dice María sonriendo levemente.

– ¡Ya basta de culparse una, o culparse otra de algo! Mejor olvídenlo * Dice Goku sonriendo alegre, a lo que María y Sheila asintieron sonriendo, así como Mio, Yuki y Kurumi.

–Así como sé que mi hija cuidará en lo posible de ustedes, por favor, sigan cuidando de ella como hasta ahora * Dice sonriendo Sheila.

– ¡Así será! * Dicen al mismo tiempo Goku, Mio, Yuki y Kurumi con firmeza y sonriendo para alegría y emoción de María.

–Si alguna vez les toca ir al Reino Demoniaco, nos veremos allí * Dice sonriendo alegre Sheila asintiendo con sonrisas todos alllí, y finalmente el circulo de color púrpura para transportarse empezó a activarse.

– ¡Adiós a todos, cuídense como una familia! * Dice alegre despidiéndose con una mano Sheila asintiendo el resto mientras también se despide.

– ¡Adiós Madre, cuídate también! * Dice alegre en voz alta alegre María.

– ¡Adiós Mamá de María! * Dicen sonriendo y despidiéndose Goku, Mio, Yuki y Kurumi, pero justo antes de transportarse, Sheila puso una mirada fija en el primero.

–"Sé que tú, harás feliz a mi hija, puedo entender porque ella siente algo muy fuerte por ti" * Es lo último que pensó con una sonrisa Sheila viendo a Goku para que finalmente ella y los otros dos demonios terminen de teletransportarse desapareciendo del lugar, regresando así al Reino Demoniaco.

–Entremos adentro, hace algo de frío * Dice sonriendo Mio, asintiendo todos allí, y entrando de nuevo al interior de la casa.

Y al entrar en el interior, a Goku se le notó relajado.

–Bien, ¿Qué haremos hoy? * Preguntaba Goku curioso y sonriendo.

–Tú no harás nada, debes descansar para recuperarte completamente de tus heridas, estarás en cama todo el día * Dice Mio con firmeza y siendo estricta.

– ¡¿Qué?! Pero…* Iba a decir Goku, pero Yuki lo interrumpe.

–Es cierto, debes descansar Goku, has tenido mucha acción ayer, así que esta vez debes descansar completamente, incluso tuviste **'Un tipo de acción' **que no era precisamente un combate * Dice Yuki sin emoción, pero mirando de forma acusadora a Mio quien volteó la mirada apenada con sonrojo.

–Por una vez, debes descansar completamente y relajarte Goku * Dice sonriendo Kurumi.

–Así es Goku-san, así podrás volver tan fuerte como siempre * Dice María sonriendo.

–Está bien * Dice Goku sonriendo resignado.

–Por cierto Goku-san ¿Podemos saber que hablaste en secreto con mi madre? * Pregunta curiosa María, ganándose la atención del resto.

–Ah sí, lo olvidaba, hablé con tu madre si podría ayudarme con algo. Conseguirnos un lugar para que pueda entrenarlas a todas * Dice Goku sonriendo sorprendiendo a las 4 chicas.

– ¡¿Eh?! * Dicen sorprendidas Mio, María, Yuki y Kurumi.

–Así es, ya les había comentado a algunas de ustedes esto, pero ahora lo digo nuevamente, porque ya que terminó todo esto de Zolgear, podremos hacerlo. Quiero entrenarlas a las 4 * Dice Goku sonriendo alegre.

–Entonces, hablabas en serio de eso * Dice María algo dudosa.

–Goku, tú eres muy fuerte, pero ¿Realmente crees que seas bueno entrenando a otros? * Pregunta Kurumi también dudosa, y esta duda incluso si no lo digan tan abiertamente para no herirlo debido a que se le nota emocionado, se debe a la ingenuidad que el mismo tiene sobre las cosas.

–Bueno, tal vez, yo no tenga cosas como la magia que ustedes usan, pero, como te había dicho a ti María, puedo ayudarles a que se puedan mover mejor a la hora de pelear, por ejemplo, Kurumi y Mio, ustedes solo atacan lanzando sus técnicas, pero no las he visto capaces de darle un buen golpe cercano a alguien * Dice Goku relajado.

– ¿Nos estás llamando débiles en el combate a corta distancia? * Dice molesta Kurumi.

–Exactamente, ¿Qué harán si el enemigo se mueve muy rápido, y llega hacia ustedes, como pueden defenderse? * Dice con seriedad Goku sorprendiendo a Mio y Kurumi, para luego mirar a Yuki.

–Yuki, tú eres rápida con tu espada, pero te falta más resistencia, cuando Garou te golpeó aquella vez, no pudiste resistir casi nada, y aunque te volviste algo más fuerte, esa Nezuko apenas te golpeó, ya te dejó mal, y también, no te haría mal tener algo de mayor fuerza * Dice Goku con seriedad sorprendiendo a Yuki, para luego mirar a María.

–María, de todas aquí, tú eres la que mejor pelea con su cuerpo, pero, te pasa lo mismo que a mí cuando tenía 12 años, te mueves más de la cuenta, y por eso te quedas sin aliento rápidamente, además de que te falta ser más rápida * Dice Goku con seriedad sorprendiendo a María, recordando Goku así las palabras del Maestro Karin.

–Yo no voy a enseñarles técnicas ni nada, no soy bueno para eso, pero si puedo ayudarlas al menos de una forma parecida a como me ayudaron a mí. Como dije, no sé si puedo ser tan bueno como mis maestros para esto, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo, y ustedes deberían hacerlo también. Pero es decisión de ustedes. Sé que eso del Contrato Amo y Sirviente las hará cada vez más fuerte según lo que dijeron, seguramente con María también haremos ese contrato, pero creo que deberían ayudar a eso entrenando conmigo, sé que ustedes han entrenado por su cuenta cada vez que pudieron, pero estoy seguro que si yo las ayudo, serán realmente muy fuertes * Dice Goku con seriedad y firmeza.

–Si tienen dudas, entonces, no respondan nada ahora, piénsenlo al menos todo este día, y respóndanme mañana * Dice Goku sonriendo, a lo que las 4 pensativas, respondieron asintiendo con la cabeza.

–Está bien Goku * Dice sonriendo Mio.

–Lo pensaremos * Dice sonriendo Kurumi.

–Yo tengo la respuesta, pero ya que tú dijiste que respondamos mañana, así será * Dice sonriendo Yuki.

–Y mientras eso sucede, asegúrate de descansar. Goku-san * Dice sonriendo María, asintiendo Goku-san.

–Por cierto, hoy tenemos escuela * Dice Yuki sin emoción.

–Sí, supongo que hay que ir * Dice Kurumi dando un suspiro.

– ¡Si, vayan, yo me quedaré a cuidar de Goku-san! Aunque…* Dice María alegre primero, pero luego dudosa, recordando que fue así que empezó todo lo malo de la última vez.

–No María, tú no te quedarás * Dice Mio con seriedad.

–Mio-sama * Dice María con algo de tristeza, para luego Mio sonreír.

–Tomate el día libre, sácate el estrés haciendo lo que quieras por la ciudad * Dice Mio sonriendo.

– ¿Está segura Mio-sama? * Pregunta María sonriendo aliviada porque no demuestren desconfianza hacia ella por lo que ha pasado entre ellos.

–Así es, yo me quedaré por hoy a cuidarlo * Dice Mio sonrojada y apenada.

–Eso sí que no, más aún después de ver lo que le estabas haciendo * Dice Yuki sin emoción con una mirada acusadora.

– ¡Eso fue….! Solo un momento de debilidad. Yo estaba muy agradecida con Goku por salvarme, y me dejé llevar un poco al ser su onee-san, y quizás le expresé un poco de cariño de más * Dice Mio avergonzada de forma tímida.

–Entonces me quedaré yo * Dice Kurumi sonriendo sonrojada.

–No. Mejor yo * Dice Yuki sin emoción.

–Tú tienes responsabilidades al estar en el Consejo Estudiantil * Dice Mio sonriendo burlonamente.

–Rayos, pero no me conformo con eso * Dice Yuki molesta, y las tres discuten cómicamente.

– ¿Y si lo deciden con un **'Piedra, Papel y Tijera'**? * Pregunta María sonriendo a lo que Yuki, Kurumi y Mio se miraron entre sí, y empezaron a jugar dicho juego con las manos, y quien ganara, se quedaría con Goku, empatando varias veces las tres ante la mirada curiosa de Goku y María, hasta que finalmente Mio gana con una tijera, mientras que las hermanas Nonaka sacaron papel.

– ¡Yo gane! Esta decidido * Dice sonriendo triunfante Mio, mientras las hermanas Nonaka inclinan la cabeza derrotadas con tristeza cómica.

* * *

**/Tiempo Después. Ya siendo De día en la Mañana/**

Goku se había dado un baño, había desayunado con las chicas, comiendo a su estilo mucho y rápido, pero luego lo enviaron de vuelta a la cama para descansar, a lo que él no estaba muy de acuerdo, sin embargo apenas se acostó en su cama, se durmió plácidamente mientras María(Quien usaba su vestido negro de siempre), Mio(Quien usaba un top tipo camisola amarillo que dejaba un buen vistazo de sus enormes pechos, y unos pantaloncillos ajustados azules que daban un buen vistazo de sus sensuales piernas, además de resaltar sus bien formados glúteos), Yuki(Quien usaba su uniforme de la escuela) y Kurumi(Quien al igual que su hermana, usaba su uniforme de la escuela) veían sonriendo como dormía.

–Y decía que no necesitaba dormir * Dice sonriendo Mio.

–Bueno, creo que las tres nos iremos ahora * Dice sonriendo María, asintiendo las demás.

–Nos vamos en la academia, y más te vale que no le hagas a Goku lo mismo que la otra vez. Porque voy a enterarme si lo haces * Dice con el ceño fruncido cómicamente demostrando desconfianza Yuki.

–No haré nada. Deja de fastidiar y ya váyanse * Dice Mio molesta cómicamente.

–Te encomendamos a Goku * Dice Kurumi inclinando la cabeza cortésmente.

–Descuiden, estará bien conmigo, cuídense ustedes también * Dice Mio sonriendo asintiendo las tres con sonrisas, despidiéndose y yéndose finalmente a sus asuntos, María a pasar un buen día en la ciudad con su identificación falsa, y Yuki así como Kurumi a la academia, dejando a Mio sola con Goku quien dormía plácidamente.

**Fin de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou no Testament [CD2] OST - Blade of Hope ~Lyrical Arrange~{ **** watch?v=HRi88FwiJP4&list=PLzyINkUMVQEcaQIvHdJH_3ECo5FKJnage&index=47**** }**

* * *

**/Al Mismo Tiempo, Departamento de Chisato/**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou no Testament [CD2] OST - Hikari Aru Sekai{ **** watch?v=5ulG4e-mh0s&list=PLzyINkUMVQEcaQIvHdJH_3ECo5FKJnage&index=46**** }**

Zest quien estaba recostada en una cama finalmente estaba despertando abriendo sus ojos grandes pudiendo mirar a su alrededor.

– ¿Dónde estoy? * Se preguntaba Zest.

–Estás en mi casa * Dice Chisato quien estaba parada cerca de la misma a su lado izquierdo, portando su habitual conjunto de enfermera escolar con bata, Zest al verla se sorprendió levantándose levemente y sentándose en la cama.

– ¿Quién eres tú? * Pregunta Zest sorprendida.

–Me conocen aquí en el mundo de los humanos como Chisato Hasegawa, pero en realidad…* Dice Chisato con seriedad transformándose levemente en su forma de diosa Afureia por unos segundos para rápidamente volver a su forma humana.

– ¡Eres una Diosa, perteneces a la raza de Dioses! * Dice sorprendida Zest, asintiendo Chisato.

–Oh, ¿Así que ya despertó? * Dice Garou con tono aburrido entrando en la habitación.

–Sí, el tratamiento que le hice a sus heridas fue un éxito * Dice sin emoción Chisato ajustándose sus lentes con su dedo índice derecho, sorprendiéndose Zest.

– ¿Garou? * Dice sorprendida Zest.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigo con vida, porque no me mataste? ¿Y tú que eres una Diosa, porque me ayudaste, si se supone que somos de razas enemigas? * Pregunta Zest sorprendida con seriedad a ambos.

– ¡Hmph! Porque no me interesaba hacerlo, yo hago lo que se me da la gana, es así de simple * Dice Garou con fastidio volteando la mirada.

–Yo simplemente lo hice, porque sentía que era necesario hacerlo, principalmente después de ver cómo te trataba tu amo * Dice Chisato con seriedad,

– ¡¿Tú como lo sabías?! * Pregunta Zest sorprendida.

–Los Dioses tenemos la habilidad de atravesar dimensiones, yo descubrí aquella dimensión donde ese Zolgear cometía barbaridades, y estuve observando por un buen tiempo lo que ocurría allí. Y allí vi la pelea que tuviste contra mi protegido, y también la muerte de tu amo * Dice Chisato con seriedad dejando impactada a Zest.

– ¡¿Zolgear-sama murió?! * Dice sorprendida Zest tocándose el lado de su corazón con sus dos manos.

–Así es, tú que eras su creación, apuesto a que ya no puedes sentirlo con vida a pesar de que tenían una conexión al ser él tu amo y creador * Dice Chisato con seriedad.

–Sí, es cierto, ya no lo siento, está muerto * Dice Zest con tristeza.

–Que patético, ese viejo te veía como un simple peón ¿Y sientes pena por él? * Dice Garou con tono de aburrimiento.

–Pero, él me dio un lugar, a pesar de que no soy una demonio de nacimiento, me dio un motivo para vivir que era servirlo, aunque nunca me vio como un ser vivo * Dice con tristeza Zest inclinando la cabeza.

–Lo que tuviste, es simplemente aferrarte a su existencia al ser tu creador y amo, y al no tener a nadie más * Dice Chisato sin emoción.

Chisato le explica como Zolgear cayó derrotado por Goku, fue humillado por Mio quien le hizo ver el miedo, y su muerte en manos de Rui.

–Ya veo, Kibutsuji Muzan rompió el trato y dejó que su subordinado lo matara * Dice Zest con seriedad y algo de tristeza, ya que a pesar de cómo era Zolgear, y de que nunca la quiso realmente, era su padre al crearla.

–Ahora que él murió, ya no sé qué hacer * Dice Zest con tristeza inclinando su cabeza, Garou y Chisato la vieron con seriedad, a lo que Garou dio un suspiro de fastidio.

–Si no tienes un motivo para vivir, entonces encuentra uno, en lugar de ponerte a lamentarte y auto compadecerte, sería ridículo que tu existencia se limitara a la de ese viejo, y suicidarte sería lo más cobarde que puedes hacer. Este mundo es una mierda cruel, pero no se debe huir de él, se debe enfrentarlo, tal como lo hago yo * Dice Garou con seriedad sorprendiendo a Zest estas palabras recordando las palabras de Garou en su pelea.

–Es cierto, y esto es independiente a que se sea demonio, dios o humano, o lo que sea. Al final, las especies sufren las dificultades del mundo, por lo que solo tienen dos opciones, vivir en este mundo, o morir * Dice Chisato con seriedad, a lo que Zest se quedó pensativa.

–Yo me voy al trabajo, deberías quedarte a descansar, y pensar en lo que quieres hacer * Dice Chisato dirigiéndose a la puerta.

–Yo no me quedaré aquí, también voy a buscar por la ciudad con que entretenerme, si encuentro algún héroe, sería maravilloso * Dice Garou con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ambos se iban, pero Garou le dio una última mirada a Zest antes de finalmente salir por la puerta.

–La soledad ahora puede ayudarte para que lo pienses, cuando volvamos, puedes darnos tu respuesta, o puedes irte si quieres antes de que nos vayamos * Dice Chisato sin mirarla antes de salir finalmente por la puerta quedándose Zest sola, después de que tanto Garou como Chisato salieran del departamento.

– ¿Un nuevo motivo para vivir? * Se pregunta Zest pensativa.

**Fin de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou no Testament [CD2] OST - Hikari Aru Sekai{ **** watch?v=5ulG4e-mh0s&list=PLzyINkUMVQEcaQIvHdJH_3ECo5FKJnage&index=46**** }**

* * *

**/Tiempo Después, Residencia Toujou/**

Mio había hecho labores de limpieza en la casa, y después de terminar fue a ver a Goku quien dormía plácidamente en su cama, la misma quien se sentó en el costado derecho de su cama, le acarició su cabeza al artemarcialista emitiendo una cálida sonrisa.

–Creo que ultima vez me dejé llevar, aunque no me arrepiento, ya que, si seré de alguien, solo será de ti * Dice sonriendo con sonrojo Mio acercándose y besándole la frente a Goku, y después de hacerlo lo mira de la misma forma.

–Como lo dije, tú eres mi luz, hiciste tanto por mí, pero yo también quiero hacer mucho algo por ti * Dice Mio sonriendo con sonrojo, pero de repente escuchó un sonido extraño de movimiento que proviene de la sala, esto hizo que Mio ponga un rostro serio, ya que se supone que la puerta de la casa estaba cerrada con llave, además de que habían puesto una barrera de seguridad para que algún enemigo no entrara fácilmente sin ser detectado, aunque extrañamente no sintió que dicha barrera fuera atravesada.

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou no Testament [CD2] OST - Yami kara no Yobigoe{ **** watch?v=NA2kysjNvQU&list=PLzyINkUMVQEcaQIvHdJH_3ECo5FKJnage&index=48**** }**

Mio salió discretamente de la habitación de Goku cerrando su puerta y poniéndose en guardia, mientras se dirigía hacia la sala, y al llegar allí la misma tenía los ojos amplios, había una figura alta de espaldas allí que vestía unas prendas muy familiares para Mio, ya que era una túnica roja de la nobleza de con hombros acolchados amarillos, cabello blanco algo largo hasta el cuello, piel oscura apagada, y un par de largos cuernos.

Esa figura es demasiado familiar para Mio, la reconocía, era la misma que apareció aquel día en que cenaba pacíficamente con sus padres, cuando aquel ser cruel ingresó bruscamente a su casa, y es de esta misma forma que apareció parado, dando la espalda.

–"¡Imposible, se suponía que estaba muerto!" * Dice Mio impactada temblando del shock, ya que la figura alta que veía de espaldas envuelta en un aura siniestra oscura, era Zolgear quien para su shock estaba allí, ya que no solo vio como Goku lo derrotó, y ella le misma le destruyó sus brazos, sino también como Rui lo mató haciéndolo pedazos con sus hilos de telaraña cuando estaba indefenso y vencido, por eso no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, la misma apretó los dientes, el odio que le tenía a este cruel ser estaba volviendo en su ser, creía que esto ya lo había superado gracias a Goku, pero al verlo allí invadiendo la casa donde ellos estaban en paz, hacía que la rabia y el odio hacia él volviera completamente.

–Zolgear * Dice Mio con odio y seriedad, pero sin levantar la voz, ya que no quería despertar a Goku, él no estaba en lo absoluto en condiciones para luchar, sin embargo **'Zolgear'** al escuchar a Mio hablar, se dio la vuelta, pero al verlo, Mio quedó con un rostro confundido a la vez que sorprendido.

Y es que esta persona realmente no era Zolgear, de hecho, se podía notar que era más baja que Zolgear, quien casi medía dos metros, mientras esta persona tiene una altura de 179cm, siendo de hecho una figura femenina, por lo que dicha altura era de todos modos considerable para una mujer, su color de piel era el mismo que Zolgear, sus ojos tal igual que Zolgear, eran púrpura, su cabello blanco era largo hasta el cuello, pero a diferencia de Zolgear, el cabello de esta mujer demonio cubría la totalidad de su cabeza al no sufrir calvicie, pero dejando al descubierto su frente, además de que su cabello blanco emitía brillo, a diferencia de Zolgear el cual estaba apagado, sus labios femeninos estaban pintados de púrpura, su cuerpo era delgado, y sus pechos tenían el mismo tamaño que los de Kurumi a pesar de ser claramente más alta, aparentando los 20 años, con piernas delgadas largas, pero atléticas al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, por lo que aunque no tenía una figura esbelta como Mio y Yuki, no dejaba de ser lujurioso, la misma al mirar a Mio expresó una sonrisa de clara malicia, Mio reconocía este tipo de sonrisa, esta persona no era Zolgear, pero tenía similitudes, como si fuera su versión joven y femenina.

**Fin de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou no Testament [CD2] OST - Yami kara no Yobigoe{ **** watch?v=NA2kysjNvQU&list=PLzyINkUMVQEcaQIvHdJH_3ECo5FKJnage&index=48**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou no Testament [CD2] OST - Makai no Choral{ **** watch?v=4pJ4QAkBZuk&list=PLzyINkUMVQEcaQIvHdJH_3ECo5FKJnage&index=53**** }**

–Mio Naruse, es un placer conocerte * Dice sonriendo con malicia esta misteriosa mujer demonio, cuya voz era la misma que la que habló con Lars oculta entre las sombras, por lo que aquella misteriosa mujer, era esta persona.

–Y por cierto, como lo habrás notado, no soy Zolgear, creo que el trauma de todo lo que él y tu pasaron juntos, te hizo crearte a ti misma esa ilusión, ya que de hecho esta túnica era una de las que él usaba, y decidí quedármela como su heredera * Dice sonriendo con malicia la mujer demonios.

– ¿Heredera? * Pregunta con seriedad Mio.

–Sí, ya que soy su única hija, me llamo Nargiar * Dice sonriendo con malicia la llamada Nargiar dejando impactada a Mio e incrédula.

– ¡¿Su hija, pero no se supone que su esposa murió sin poder darle un hijo?! * Dice Mio en voz alta incrédula frunciendo el ceño.

–Es cierto, no puedo negar que mi padre deseaba mucho un hijo con la única mujer que realmente amó, pero eso no quiso ser, así que después de que perdiera a su esposa, y empezara a tener noches lujuriosas con distintas mujeres, allí nací yo de una de ellas, puede decirse de mí que soy su bastarda * Dice sonriendo con malicia Nargiar, ante lo que Mio no pudo discutir, el parecido que tiene al mismo, el aura de maldad que desprendía tenía clara similitud, de hecho esa era la única explicación que podía haber, después de dar un suspiro para tranquilizarse, Mio se dispuso a responderle.

– ¿Y a qué has venido? ¿Acaso viniste a vengar a tu padre? * Pregunta Mio con seriedad y estando en alerta poniéndose en guardia, ya que no se sabía en qué momento esta demonio podía atacarla en rabia, ella presentía que el que Goku derrotara a Zolgear, y que ella lo humillara, tarde o temprano traería consecuencias, pero no pensó que sería tan pronto, la misma sin embargo gracias a las cosas que hizo con Goku y fortaleció sus vínculos con este, le ayudaron a incrementar sus poderes gracias al contrato Amo y Sirviente, pero esta persona realmente se veía peligrosa, su aura claramente era más poderosa que la de Kagura, e incluso cabe la posibilidad de que esté ocultando su verdaderos poderes, por lo que si resulta tan fuerte como su padre Zolgear, sería un enemigo demasiado peligroso para que ella lo enfrente sola, ya que aún no tiene control con aquellos poderes que usó contra Zolgear.

– ¡Sí, he venido a eso, Mio Naruse, pagarás por lo que le hiciste a mi padre! * Dice con seriedad y mirando con ira Nargiar.

–Entonces no estaba equivocada * Dice Mio apuntando sus dos manos hacia Nargiar preparándose para luchar contra ella, ambas se miraron en silencio por un buen rato, hasta que misteriosamente Nargiar sonrió extrañando a Mio.

**Fin de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou no Testament [CD2] OST - Makai no Choral{ **** watch?v=4pJ4QAkBZuk&list=PLzyINkUMVQEcaQIvHdJH_3ECo5FKJnage&index=53**** }**

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou no Testament [CD1] OST - Makai e no Izanai{ **** watch?v=JPkE1lqQRtE&list=PLzyINkUMVQEcaQIvHdJH_3ECo5FKJnage&index=22 }**

– ¡Ajajajajajaja! * Reía a carcajadas Nargiar extrañando y confundiendo a Mio, y luego dejó de reír la misma.

– ¿De verdad pensaste que alguien, incluso su propia hija querría vengar a ese idiota? Tuvo lo que se merecía, y gracias a que está muerto, pude obtener mi parte de sus bienes, entre ellos esta túnica. Él nunca me quiso, y yo tampoc * Dice sonriendo con malicia Nargiar sorprendido a Mio.

– ¿No viniste a vengar a tu padre? Entonces ¿a qué has venido? * Dice Mio con seriedad, ya que a pesar de sus palabras, esta mujer seguía aparentando peligrosidad.

–Quería conocer en persona a la mujer que mi padre tanto ambicionaba en estos momentos, y por fin tengo ese placer * Dice sonriendo Nargiar con malicia.

–Tu belleza es demasiada, ahora entiendo porque volvías loco a mi padre. Incluso yo que soy una mujer demonio heterosexual, no puedo evitar sentir admiración de más por la belleza que desprendes, ese tal Son Goku al que tu corazón pertenece, no puede ser más afortunado* Dice sonriendo con malicia Nargiar.

–Déjate de juegos. ¿Acaso quieres lo mismo que tu padre y que los otros? ¿Quieres el poder del Rey Demonio Wilbert que traigo dentro? * Pregunta Mio con seriedad y hostilidad.

–No, no me interesa eso, ya que no sabría qué hacer con él, no tengo ambiciones de ese tipo, de hecho no tengo ambición alguna o algún sueño, y tampoco vine por órdenes del Rey Demonio, o de nadie a quitarte ese poder, o a matarte ni mucho menos * Dice Nargiar sonriendo con malicia.

–Entonces ¿Qué buscas aquí? * Pregunta Mio con seriedad y desconfianza.

–La prioridad era conocerte y hablar contigo. Ya que hay dos cosas que pueden pasar entre nosotras, una de ellas es que en el futuro tengamos que luchar una contra la otra ¿Y sabes porque? Porque pertenezco al **'Fragmento' **de uno de los 10 Demonios de la Élite del Ejército Demoniaco * Dice Nargiar impactando a Mio a la vez que confundiéndola.

– ¡¿10 Demonios de la Élite, Fragmento?! * Pregunta Mio sorprendida e impactada, ya que eso significaba que esta mujer estaba afiliada al General Demonio Meliodas.

– ¿No lo sabías? Los 10 Demonios de la Elite también si quieren pueden tener sus propios subordinados selectos y cercanos, su propio grupo, y a ese grupo se le conoce como **'Fragmento'** * Dice sonriendo con malicia Nargiar.

–Existen algunos miembros como Galand de la Verdad que prefieren trabajar solos y no tener un **'Fragmento'**, pero hay otros que si quieren y lo tienen, un Fragmento puede estar integrado por una sola persona, o dos o más que estén directamente bajo el servicio de uno de los 10 Demonios de la Élite o 10 Mandamientos, como es el caso del demonio cuyos subordinados los enfrentaron a ustedes * Dice sonriendo Nargiar.

– ¿Te refieres a Muzan Kibutsuji? * Pregunta con seriedad Mio.

–Exacto, y ese también es mi caso, pertenezco al Fragmento de uno de ellos * Dice sonriendo con malicia Nargiar.

– ¿De quién? * Pregunta con seriedad Mio.

–Veo que te interesa, está bien, te lo diré. Mi superior y jefe a quien el Fragmento al que pertenezco sirve, es Melascula de la Fe, también conocida como **'La Serpiente'**, yo soy su mano derecha de hecho* Dice sonriendo con malicia Nargiar.

– ¿Y ella, es más fuerte que tú? * Pregunta con seriedad Mio.

–Yo ni siquiera estoy a la altura de mi padre, y Melascula-dama es claramente más poderosa que él, así que naturalmente soy muy inferior a ella, de hecho como ya lo sabrás, cada uno de **'Los 10 Mandamientos' **son bastante más fuertes que mi padre * Dice Nargiar dejando en shock a Mio, ya que recordaba que algo parecido dijo Sheila, quien fue una de estos 10 de hecho.

–Ni el General Demonio Meliodas-sama, ni Melascula-sama me han ordenado hacerte nada, de hecho, venir aquí fue mi idea * Dice sonriendo con malicia Nargiar.

–Y como dije, me da curiosidad por ver que puede pasar entre nosotras * Dice sonriendo con malicia Nargiar, para luego sonreír con malicia mostrando los dientes.

–Pero dime ¿Qué sientes al ver a la hija del hombre que frente a tus ojos mató cruelmente a tus padres adoptivos que tanto amabas? Y lo peor es que ni siquiera pudiste tener la satisfacción de matarlo tú misma y vengarte, ya que tu querido guardaespaldas te lo impidió. ¿Y para qué? Para qué un donnadie como Rui terminara matando a mi padre en tu lugar ¿No te da rabia eso? ¡Jajajajaja! * Dice Nargiar con burla primero mostrando una clara falsa tristeza irónica para luego reírse a carcajadas. Mio apretaba los dientes con rabia, esa forma de ser, esa forma maliciosa y burlona de ser claramente le recordaba a Zolgear.

–Creo que aunque ustedes no eran unidos, son realmente Padre e Hija. Son la misma basura * Dice Mio con claro enojo y hostilidad apretando los dientes y sus puños, por lo que Nargiar dejó de reír.

– ¿Quién sabe? No me importa la verdad, nunca dije que fuera buena, o que siquiera tenga algo de bondad, soy una demonio después de todo, pero ¿Quieres desquitarte, entonces porque no desatas tu poder con el que hiciste que mi padre quedada destruido por el miedo? Vamos, destrózame los brazos, o todo mi cuerpo* Dice burlonamente con una sonrisa de maldad Nargiar como intentando provocar a Mio.

–No puedes, porque no controlas ese poder, si lo hicieras, yo no sería rival alguna para ti y me vencerías muy fácilmente, pero dado que no controlas ni un poco de ese poder, no solo no podrías ni con Melascula-sama ni con mi padre, sino que ni siquiera contra mi * Dice sonriendo con malicia Nargiar.

– ¿Me estás provocando? * Pregunta molesta y hostil Mio.

–No, solo te demuestro lo inútil que eres ¿De qué te sirve poseer un poder con el que podrías ser uno de los seres más fuertes de este mundo si no puedes usarlo como quieras? Mientras no lo controles completamente, siempre te perseguirán los que lo ambicionan, como fue el caso de mi padre * Dice ahora con seriedad Nargiar impactando estas palabras a Mio, ya que eran verdad.

–Y mientras sea así, tu siempre tendrás que ser protegida por tu chico, en vez de que tú lo protejas a él, y tarde o temprano eso puedes terminar pagándolo caro * Dice sonriendo con malicia Nargiar quien empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta dejando a Mio sin palabras a Mio.

–También quiero que sepas, que aunque estemos en bandos opuestos, puede que haya la posibilidad de que hagamos un trato en el futuro * Dice Nargiar mientras se va.

– ¡Yo jamás haría un trato contigo, menos si eres la hija de Zolgear! * Dice molesta en voz alta Mio.

–No deberías apresurarte en hablar. La Desesperación a veces nos hace recurrir a lo que sea para conseguir lo que añoramos, le pasó a mi padre en su momento, y puede pasarle a cualquiera * Dice Nargiar quien misteriosamente se va desvaneciendo al llegar a la puerta sin abrirla como si fuera un fantasma, Nargiar se había ido. Y Fuera de la casa Nargiar apareció de nuevo, aparentemente tenía una habilidad similar a su padre para atravesar barreras, haciendo un circulo de teletransporte debajo de sus pies dándole una última mirada a la Residencia Toujou.

–Será interesante ver como progresas Hija de Wilbert , y veremos si puedo sacar provecho de ti, o no. Los idiotas creen que la única forma de hacer eso es robándote tu poder, pero para lo que me interesa lograr, no necesito eso * Dice sonriendo con malicia para sí misma Nargiar para finalmente transportarse al Reino Demoníaco.

Mio por su parte se quedó sentada en el sofá pensativa por las palabras de Nargiar, con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

–Goku * Dice Mio con tristeza viendo hacia la habitación de Goku.

Nargiar, la hija de Zolgear es una mujer sumamente misteriosa ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones, que es lo que pretende? Y ¿Aceptarán fuera de dudas las chicas someterse al entrenamiento de Goku? Lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos de Goku en un Mundo de Demonios, Héroes y Otros Seres.

**Fin de la Zaga de Zolgear.**

**Fin de Soundtrack Shinmai Maou no Testament [CD1] OST - Makai e no Izanai{ **** watch?v=JPkE1lqQRtE&list=PLzyINkUMVQEcaQIvHdJH_3ECo5FKJnage&index=22 }**

* * *

**Ahora ****El Ending 1 de este fanfic(yuyu hakusho ending 3) {**** watch?v=iil-YN5WJvc****}**

**(Aparece una imagen rápida de Goku y Garou con el ceño fruncido)**

**Tu imagen se refleja, en un espejo estrellado (Goku con su uniforme de la escuela tortuga caminando hacia un lugar lleno de tinieblas y fuego con el ceño fruncido)  
y llorando, y llorando  
señalas la luna creciente con tu dedo (Garou caminando solo por el mismo lugar que Goku también con el ceño fruncido vistiendo su habitual prenda negra de artes marciales)**

**Estas llamando alguien, que le ha dado la espalda al amor y se ha ido (La pantalla enfocándose en el rostro serio de Goku mientras camina mirando fijamente hacia el frente, y en un lado dividido de la pantalla, se muestra a Garou de la misma forma)  
¿Cuantas veces?, ¿Cuantas veces?  
¿Hace que te asomes por tu ventana? (Goku recordando a todos sus oponentes del pasado como Namu, Gilan, Rey Chapa, todos los de la Torre Musculo, Tao Pai Pai y Ten Shin Han)**

**Acelerando en la noche,  
cortas todo libremente (Garou recordando a todos los héroes de su mundo que le tocó enfrentar)**

**Y solo a ti, y solo a ti,  
quiero abrazarte fuertemente (Goku recordando a todos sus amigos de su mundo, no solo a los mejores, sino a todos los que hizo a lo largo de su vida)**

**Intercambiando besos desequilibrados  
acércate al amor (Garou recordando a su maestro Bang y a lo más cercano a un amigo que hizo, el niño Tadeo)  
Tus lágrimas y mentiras  
descansan en mi corazón (Goku ahora recordando a sus compañeras actuales Mio, Kurumi, María y Yuki quienes sonrientes extienden sus manos como esperándolo a él)**

**(Finalmente Goku y Garou llegan al final del camino turbio donde llegan encarándose con rivalidad y seriedad, cuando de repente se ve hacia el frente en el cielo la imagen del Rey Demonio Leohart, El Héroe Shiba, Jin Toujou, El Consejo de Héroes, Una figura ensombrecida con ojos rojos que era el General Demonio y de tras de él otras 9 sombras, entre las que una se podía distinguir como Liala, así como otra como Galand, y otra más como Kibutsuji Muzan con su ropa de Michael Jackson; y por último se veía a una hermosa chica pequeña de baja estatura casi igual de pequeña que Goku, de pelo largo negro con ojos del mismo color y orejas puntiagudas, mientras detrás de ella habían varias sombras misteriosas; Goku y Garou se quedaron viendo esa imagen con miradas serias terminando así el ending)**

**Fin del Ending 1 de este fanfic(yuyu hakusho ending 3) {**** watch?v=iil-YN5WJvc****}**

* * *

**Comienzo de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z: Episode Preview Theme (Japanese){ **** watch?v=AxKU8FXxEQw**** }**

**Mio: **Hola, soy Mio. Aún están en mi mente las palabras de Nargiar, pero no solo de ella, sino también las de Goku. Parece que tendremos un problema donde podremos ver de que carecemos, y al parecer será a la mala, y con unos inesperados sujetos de por medio. Esto y más en Goku en un Mundo de Demonios, Héroes y Otros Seres. Y no se lo pierdan, o ¡Los Mataré 100 veces!

**Fin de Soundtrack Dragon Ball Z: Episode Preview Theme (Japanese){ **** watch?v=AxKU8FXxEQw**** }**

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, soy KidGokuSupremo, y espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo el capítulo del fanfic, como yo lo disfruté haciéndolo. Y pues este fue el capítulo final de la saga de Zolgear y de lo que tiene que ver con la primera temporada del anime, que abarcaron los tres primeros volúmenes de la novela, también saqué algunas cosas exclusivas del manga, como darle nombre a la espada de Zolgear, pero el manga solo llega hasta esta saga, ya que al parecer fracasó y no tuvo éxito como la novela y el anime, aun así tuvo cosas interesantes que usé, pero ahora solo quedan la novela y el anime para usar como material para las ideas, sumado a las ideas originales que tengo en mente, y hablando de esto último, ahora se verá más las cosas originales de la historia que haré, uno de ellas ya se vio, que es usar un personaje inventado de mi creación, que es la hija de Zolgear, Nargiar, ya que vi realista que al ser el mismo alguien que tomaba a varias mujeres, una de ellas al menos le debería dar un hijo, o en este caso, hija, que él realmente no apreciaría. **

**Y pues el personaje de Nargiar como se vio, es misterioso, y aunque tenga características parecidas a las de su padre, es más inteligente, y como ella lo dijo, no tiene ambiciones ni sed de poder, pero eso no la hace menos peligrosa, ya que opera en las sombras con intenciones desconocidas por el momento, pero como vieron, aunque sea menos fuerte que su padre, es el tipo de personaje más peligroso que puede haber, ya que a diferencia de su padre, no tiene nada que perder, parece tener una curiosidad, e incluso como vieron, no temía que Mio desatara su poder oculto con el que destrozó a su padre, pero no porque ella sea lo suficientemente fuerte para lidiar con ella, sino porque al parecer siente una curiosidad o incluso admiración enfermiza por el poder de Mio, pero estando dentro de Mio, por lo que a ella al parecer, le gustaría ver por sí misma como Mio desata ese poder. Podría ser uno de los personajes más extraños de mi autoría, pero que sirve a la historia, ya que ser extraño, es muchas veces sinónimo de ser impredecible, y dio varios mensajes misteriosos en sus palabras a Mio, y hasta así les dejo la información sobre ella, ya que irán comprendiendo más sobre la misma avanzando la historia, pero les recomiendo que no den nada por hecho sobre ella, de ningún u otro lado, pero solo les adelanto que con quien más contacto tendrá este personaje es con Mio, para bien o para mal, será así.**

**Y la siguiente saga que se viene, es una saga que tendrá elementos originales y personajes de otros animes, pero un personaje de la segunda temporada de Shinmai aparecerá por adelantado en ella. Y pues también se viene el entrenamiento de Goku a las chicas de su harem, será curioso y entretenido de ver, les puedo adelantar que como había dicho, nadie en este mundo aprenderá el Kamehameha ni mucho menos, ni las chicas ni Garou ni nadie, el Kamehameha será exclusivo de Goku, ya que creo que si alguien que no sea él aprendiera fuera de lógica esta técnica en esta historia, será un desperdicio y le quitaría lo especial a esta técnica, Goku mismo les explicó que no les enseñaría sus técnicas, sino a que sean más hábiles y ayudándoles a corregir algunas debilidades evidentes, y eso ocurrirá más adelante, poco antes de iniciar con los sucesos de la segunda temporada de Shinmai. **

**Y el siguiente capítulo llegará ya el otro año, por eso quise cerrar el año con este final de saga; y lo siguiente que subiré en mi canal será un capítulo de mi fanfic de Blade Dance, que de hecho puede que suba unos cuantos capítulos seguidos para avanzar la saga actual de ese fanfic hasta terminarla o al menos estar cerca de terminarla, mientras ordeno mis ideas sobre este fanfic, cuyo próximo capítulo como dije, tardará algo más en subirse al ser el inicio de una nueva etapa del fanfic, ya que ahora cerramos todo lo de la primera temporada de Shinmai, y se viene otra etapa, solo espérenlo con paciencia y lo verán. **

**Y en el trascurso del otro año actualizaré mis otros fanfics, y estrenaré algún que otro nuevo fanfic, pero eso será en el futuro.**

* * *

**Ahora mencionaré algunas curiosidades:**

**-Estrenó aparición un personaje inventado como la hija de Zolgear, Nargiar.**

**-En la historia original, fue el prota el que se dejó llevar por sus impulsos, pero acá fue lo opuesto, fue Mio quien perdió el control sobre si misma dejándose llevar por sus impulsos y casi logrando lo que Yuki le dijo que quería hacer, XD.**

**-Mio le dio su primer beso a Goku en esta historia, y al mismo tiempo fue su primer beso, siendo así la primera tsundere de todos los fanfics del canal que le da su primer beso al prota, en este caso, a Goku.**

**-Yuki, Kurumi y María tuvieron su primer beso que al igual que Mio, fue con Goku.**

**-Es el capítulo donde Mio más fuertemente avanzó a Goku, sin tener activado el sello ni nada.**

**Y estas fueron algunas curiosidades del capítulo.**

**Y les deseo por adelantado ¡Felices Fiestas! ¡Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo!(ya que lo siguiente que suba en mi canal, será después de las fiestas). Esperemos tener un mejor año que este, y por lejos, por todo lo que pasó, y que la humanidad en sí pueda salir adelante. Pásenla bien con sus seres queridos y que el otro año sea mucho mejor que este. Porque nosotros vivimos en carne propia, nuestra propia saga antagónica en este 2020 que fue la del Coronavirus, y debemos pasar de esta saga, y con positivismo les digo que lo podemos lograr, como dije anteriormente en otro de mis fanfics, así como no puede haber luz sin oscuridad, tampoco puede haber oscuridad sin luz, por lo que en medio de la oscuridad, siempre se hallará la luz, y si hay un mensaje que nuestro querido Goku nos enseñó desde que era niño, es a no rendirse, ese es el mensaje que Toriyama dejó con él, y así como él, no nos rindamos. Sé que ya dije palabras parecidas en el pasado, pero consideré necesario repetirlas. Y pues les deseo lo mejor a todos, y salgamos adelante. ¡Hasta la Próxima! ¡Pásenla bien!**


End file.
